Jaune Arc Dimensional Misadventures
by ImageViewer
Summary: This new fic story is about different Versions of Jaune arc getting sucked in a portal that leads to where he is ether the man character or helping the true heroes along. He and someone else such as Neo, Cinder or Roman have to ether live the lives of the main characters or help them along until their story ends.
1. Chapter 1

Jaune Arc Dimensional Misadventures info

 **This new fic story is about different Versions of Jaune arc getting sucked in a portal that leads to where he is ether the man character or helping the true heroes along. He and someone else such as Neo, Cinder or Roman have to ether live the life's of the main characters or help them along until their story ends.**

 **For example of Crossover that I plan on doing**

Battleborn Arc (where Professor from Coeur Al'Aran Who have given me her Permission to use her character from her Fanfiction. Anyway Jaune, Neo, Roman, Cinder and Adam are transported to the BattleBorn Universe and form a team with in the BattleBorn Crew where they have their own character Intro's and lore)

Arc and Neo (Jak and Daxter) where Jaune, Neo and maybe roman land in the universe of the first Jak and Daxter and progress for their franchise where they are ether the main characters or they are supporting them.

Star wars the Arc unleashed where Jaune and maybe someone else with him land in the star wars universe and depending on what era they are in and do they become Jedi or sith?

And may more I plan on doing

This Crossover will be like yugiohfan163, Crazy Trouble With Love fanfiction so there will be different version of Jaune and anyone else with him.

 **I hope you enjoy them**


	2. Chapter 2

Battleborn Professor Arc Part 1

 **Hi everyone ImageViewer here doing a crossover for the first I have been given permission by Coeur Al'Aran to use her characters in this fanfiction so give praise to her for inspiring me and for the use of her characters I hope you enjoy. And if you don't grasp the situation of this fanfic please go to the info page of this fiction.**

 **Forgive me for any poor grammas and misspelled words enjoy.**

Normal speech

 _Thoughts: thinking_

"Hello once again my fellow Robots and Stupid skin bags of all species it me ISIC your favourite homicidal killing Machine" spoke a walking robot with a holographic talking skull inside a large case.

"Today I have some good news and some bad news, the good news is that a new team has joined our motley crew of psychopaths and mercenary's. But the bad news is that our isn't over, you'd think that after killing Rendain and pushing the Varelsi off solist that we'd have some peace and quiet" he said with depressed tone

"Nope" he said with a grin appearing on blue skeletal hologram face before continuing "their back and madder than ever they've got new weapons, ugly new faces and a new leader. But what they don't have is our new friends from a different Universe who specialize in killing entities like the Veralsi so without further ado let's begin with introductions"

An image of a Blonde head knight with blue eyes giving camera his famous charming smile

"First up from our new team Hunters is Jaune Arc the unofficial leader of this new team. He is one of the highly skilled professors that train others on how to kill Veralsi like creatures as well as outstanding councillor, Strategist and therapist".

Showing a scene of him attack creatures while using a shield with two gold moons like insignia's facing downward that he is using to protect his allies

"This charming knight uses his sword to cut down his enemies while defending his team from danger."

Show him performing one of his taunts which was him flashing a rose in his hand towards camera with smile on his face "He also seems to have gain the attention of every female on this ship even the A.I. How would that even work?"

(on Remnant)

On remnant everyone was watching the introduction the robot was giving. Many where confused about what was going on up until it show Jaune Arc and many women swooned from seeing the blond the knight. Other were shock about where Jaune was and who he was none more so than his family whose emotions range from Shocked, confused, disbelief, joy and anger at where was and what his occupation is.

In beacon Students, staff members, visitors and military were watching the robot talk many of them had their opinions on the situation and some of them all had the same Idea.

" _To think that there are other grim like creatures on different worlds or that there life outside of our planet"_

where the thoughts of seasoned and experienced hunters like Port, Bart, Qrow, James , Winter, ozpin and Glynda.

The Students on the other hand where Cheering for Jaune many the female population at beacon.

Yang shouted "Yah you go Prof"

Ruby's reaction to this "Jaune is so cool."

Blake replying in her normal tone of voice "This is certainly interesting"

Weiss Confused by what was going on asked "is this even real or some form of advertisement of something we don't yet know about"

"Now let's talk about Neo" as the camera turn to multi-coloured girl with colour switching eyes of Brown and pink just like her hair who was also shorter than the average person and was eating Ice cream on top a mountain of body's as he started to explain about the next member of Jaune's team.

"This mute multi-coloured version of Orendi is a nightmare for those she aims her wraith upon"

He said with a scene of neo decimating enemies in her wake with her thin sword and umbrella blocking ranged attacks.

"she all ways seems to Hang around Jaune there a rumour going on that the two of them were lovers"

he continued as a scene was coming up with Neo seating down with her legs cross and her umbrella opened in a posture of a fashion model. The camera zooms in on her face as it goes from sweet smile to an evil smirk that showed on her.

For those on remnant that knew who she is still trembled in fear even if she was far away from them. While those who did not know who she is saw a sweet beautiful girl.

"Now onto the Gentlemen Criminal mastermind Roman Torchwick"

The camera show an orange haired man whose short hair covered the right side of his face wearing a white suit with a bowler hat and cane who was twirling it around his hand with sly smile on his face.

"This fine fellow is nothing more than a human version of Robotic pal Marquis except he's better at cards, lying, stealing and sweet enemies into dying with his cane that shoots explosives rounds."

Cuts to a scene of Roman using one hand aiming his cane and shooting rounds that explodes on contact

"while you can't trust this guy to watch your back you can trust him to get the job done"

Finally ending with roman that was busy smoking a cigar and blowing it in the screen's face temporally blocking it until it clears up showing Roman point his cane and shooting at the screen causing it to go to next person.

It wasn't unexpected for the people of remnant to cry out in outrage of the appearance of Roman on their screens as he is a wanted and hated man both by law abiding citizens and even his fellow criminals.

"Now we have the Beautiful but Deadly Cinder Fall another Professor from where Jaune teaches at. I do believe it's called Beacon"

Screen now shows a woman in a Red short dress with glowing amber symbols with the dress ending at her thighs that shows of her slender legs. She has raven black hair and glowing golden eyes and wears high heels.

"This Fiery Enchantress wields two daggers and a bow that will never miss a target she is even capable of conjuring fires that burn hotter than the sun itself"

ISIC explain as the screen showed Cinder taking out single opponents from a far to slash at them with her twin daggers and conjuring massive fires taking out a group of enemies.

"A force to be reckoned with as she is able to the turn the tide of battle her Advantage"

Finishing with her walking out of a field of fire with glowing eyes taking in the destruction of her enemies that lay dead by her feet.

Man all over remnant could not keep their eyes off of her as she was an angel of death sent from Heaven on to this earth to destroy everything in her wake and yet this does not bother them in the slightest.

Over in the Grim lands however a Pale women with red eyes and red veins cover her skin as she wears a complete black dress that touches down to the floor as well as her pure white hear done in a bun. Was contemplating what she was see now as her top tool in the vale was in another universe altogether fight grimm like monsters that she has never seen before but was intrigued that there was grimm in other worlds

"while this does not bold well with my plans it is certainly interesting to witness new marvel's and possibility's. this could work to my advantage as I can analyse this Jaune Arc that Cinder informs me about and decide if he can become an ally or a threat that needs to be removed. Than again he's not bad looking I'll keep my options opened for now see if he's worthy."

Spoke this pale face woman.

"Finally We have Adam Taurus A rebel leader fighting for his Species rights of Freedom and Equality"

The Screen changes to show a man with bright red hair and 2 black horns who wears all black trousers, shoes with red under soles, red undershirt as well as a white mask covering only his eyes with red painted symbols on it and a black jacket with a red rose on the back of it on top of a white symbol on the centre of his back right where the spine and shoulder blades are.

"This Passionate swordsmen is able the absorb attacks from is enemies and convert it into his attacks, as well as clearing a group of enemies with a single slash of his sword.

Images of him taking incoming attacks as he and his red blade start glowing with each attack strengthening him until he unleashes it onto a group of enemies wiping them out entirely.

"He now focuses all his hatred on Remnants of Rendains followers and the Varelsi"

Final scene of Adam shows him with back turned to camera until he slowly turns his head to the side to give the screen a sideways glance before the it is cut diagonally.

The camera switches back to ISIC "without new our new additions this new foes won't stand a chance. End transmission"

Cuts to the title of their Group BattleBorn and then switches back ISIC in a small studio and began to address.

"so how did you like your own intro's"

He said to the new team as he turned around to face them.

Jaune the leader of the group asked the important question on their minds when they first met this organisation.

"We did as you asked now you told us that you might know and have a way of returning us to our world"

Spoke Jaune with a serious tone in his voice

"Did I" Spoke the A.I in a confused tone before it switched "because I Honestly don't know at all" he finished with a happy smile on his holographic smile on his skeleton face.

"WHAT!?" shouted the whole team with anger in their voices as they were promised by the A.I that he a way for them to return home.

Audio log 1 - subject Jaune Arc

Nova "Greeting mister Arc are you ready for today sessions"

Jaune "Hello Nova it's great to be here"

Nova "Today I would like to know more about you"

Jaune "That alright in return I would like to know more about you like how a Beautiful Artificial Intelligence like you works"

Nova "Oh ahem I would be ple-happy to tell you what my funt- duties are"

Jaune "That wonderful I'm pleased we have a chance to get to know each other more"

Loud Crash Emanates outside of the room

Jaune "What was that"

Nova "It's nothing properly one the crew's drop equipment"

A series of loud crashes continue outside of the room

Jaune "I'm going to see what's going on out there"

Sound of Door opening and closing

Nova "Noo wait"

Several seconds of silence after Jaune has left

Nova "Alright you Hussies come on out I know your there"

Sounds of door, vents and objects movie are heard in the room

Nova "So you like a little competition I don't blame you I can with him at any time of the day in any room as I the ship itself"

Thorn "He is alpha male who deserves to be hunted by alpha Female and I have marked him"

Deande "She right but as if someone of such high class can be with a primitive and a non-existent being"

Galilea "That man has more honour than some Deceitful assassin he should be with someone who knows his kind"

Phoebe "His kind indeed I'm show he would rather have someone of his Species and level, he is a gentlemen and his genius would be wasted on Barbarians like you"

Ambra "someone like him who recognizes traditions and law should be with someone who follows the old ways"

Orendi "old indeed why should he be with old ladies such a you when we can have so much fun together when he's with me"

Shayne "as if he'd want crazy besides I'm still growing and will be a young woman in a few more years"

Aurox "I'm not getting involved in this"

Reyna "That man is a leader and a man of the people not some noble boy toy for high stuck up princesses"

Sound of the door opening

Jaune "Sorry I took so long I didn't find what was making that nois"

Long silence

Jaune "oh sorry I didn't know you were doing another session with others I be back for our next one"

End of Audio Log

 **I hope you enjoyed as I tried to make it long as I can also thank Cour for giving me Perfmission to use her Professor arc. Check out stories namely Professor Arc so you get a grasp of what this fic will be about.**


	3. Chapter 3

Jaune Arc Centre Agent

 **Continuing this fic and I have been given permission to use Professor arcs character if you have read the first crossover. Anyway this one is a Martin Mystery one that I have had my mind on for a while and I wanted to try it out. This will be following the same story of Martin Mystery episodes and my Original ones as well.**

Jaune Arc Centre Agent Ch 1 new world new jobs

Jaune has always had the worst luck getting into situations yet he always manage to put them in his favour yet this is one he could not understand what was happening one moment he was grading papers the next he was in giant hall with 'Two of the worst' people he'd ever encountered.

Neo and Roman, and to make matters worse they had weapons pointed at their faces by humans and a verity of creatures that could be describe as alien.

Wanting to defuse the Situation as quickly as possible his Prays were answered when a Dark purpled short haired woman with blue eyes wearing a pure white suit that ended in skirt with white stocking and heels marched towards them with an air of Authority.

With a calm voice that would send chills down a war veteran's spine she Interrogated them "Who are you three and how did you into this Secure facility"

Being the voice of reason that he is he answered" I am Professor Jaune Arc of Beacon academy and my two …. "thinking of the right words to describe them as they look at him blankly for what he was going to say "acquaintances Roman Torchwick and Neopolitan or just Neo for Short" "and as for how we got here I don't know one moment I was grading papers the next I am now in a remote facility with gun pointed directly to my face so if you could please take me back to vale so I could continue on with my life I would be more than grateful to forget any of this.

Looking at him with intensity for a full minute that not even neo or Glynda could pull of, she finally spoke "I do not know of this beacon or vale that you speak of but you are on the planet earth"

After Realising that they were no longer in their world but a different one Jaune Told MOM who they found out was her name that from their world that they were from a different world, told her all about their world, technology, creatures and their professions except Neo and Roman one being mute and a criminal alongside Roman.

They were given an opportunity to live in this new world and using their skills in being centre agents as well as their cover as teachers in a Academy with one of their best Agent teams on standby.

Scene changes to a giant building connecting to a bell tower as writing appears

Torrington Academy -Sherbooke Quebec- 8:00 AM

The scene changes to a class room filled with teen gossiping about their new teachers mainly the girls.

"oh my gosh have you heard about our new teacher I hear he's handsome"

"I heard he's from France because of his name"

"I heard he's about our age"

In another part of the room a Blond spiky haired Teenage boy with brown eyes wearing a surfers jacket with flame patterns on it as well as brown Trousers and snickers. This kid was Martin Mystery

Next to him was his step sister Diana Lombard a long Brown hair with green eyes wearing pink shirt with purple sleeves and jeans as well as snickers.

"Man dia who do you think this new teacher is"

"I don't know Martin but I heard he's had experience with teaching"

"you know what I bet" Martin said grinning "I bet he some frog face man with warts" said the Teenage boy transforming in a replica of what he was describing

"don't be rude Martin let's see what he's like first" "beside you just describe yourself in excellent detail" Diana finished grinning as Martin turned in a chibi version of himself glaring hatefully at his sister

Before the two could continue their bickering the door to the class room opened and a familiar young man with blond hair and blue eyes wearing a black suit walk in with a young woman half his size with mismatch hair and eyes following behind him wearing something similar only in white and black.

Already the girls in the room had hearts in their eyes from seeing the handsome man enter into the room while the boys look at his shorter counterpart with blushes on their faces.

Writing his down on the black board he address the class "greeting my name is Professor Jaune Arc and this here is my Lovely Assistant Neo, I hope to get to know each and every single one of you." He finishes with his charming smile.

Already the females of the class room look at him with bigger hearts replacing their eyes as well as numerus hearts floating around them.

"Man it hasn't been a day and yet every girl in this class room is looking at him like he's Adonis right Dai?" a few seconds have passed without a responds from his sister "uh Dai?" turning to look at his sister he saw that she was in the same state as the rest of the girls.

In her mind Jaune Arc appeared as charming prince riding a horse to take her away from her gross brother. The words he speaks when put her on his horse in front of him "Are you alright my lady"

Back in reality every single girl in the room was asking him a series of questions

Where was he from?

What his age?

Is he single?

And some of the boy's questions for Neo

Thankfully he was able to answer their questions as he studied to complete his background as well as explaining that Neo's a mute.

In a different part of the Academy the Gym a short orange haired man was tortur- I mean training the men in Physical education and taking delight in their suf- I mean pride in their work.

"Alright kiddies that enough" with that all of the teen breathed a sigh of relief and collapse on their hands and knees "warm up's over now onto the real exercise" he said with a Cheshire cat grin on his face.

The sound of crying can be heard from outside the gym.

Latter in the cafeteria the 3 teachers gathered onto a table discussing what happen in their respected classes.

"So how was your class" Jaune started.

"I am their god with this" roman gestured to his whistle while he was wearing gym teacher clothing and sitting in front of him.

"The class seem to like Neo" Jaune said gesturing to the mismatch girl sitting next to him eating a bowl of ice cream.

"Well while we may be away from home we should make the most of it as MOM said he and her scientists are figuring out a way for us to return". Jaune finished as their U watches started beeping notifying them to return to the centre.

Using their watches they found the doorway in the Fridge unbeknownst to them they weren't to only ones receiving the call.

Unaware that they were being watch by every being on Remnant as they were on a tv series a lot a different reactions to this Development.

In Beacon namely the Students their Professor has become a secret agent that battles Aliens and monsters.

Team RWBY

Yang: "wow teach from Professor to Secret agent to monster hunter you just keep getting cooler"

Ruby: "ooh ooh sis look at all of those weapons and gadgets"

Weiss: "am I the only one who is confused here"

Blake "to think that there are other species not of this world"

While Ozpin, Glynda, Peter and Bart were thinking that there were creatures other than grim yet possess the same hostility to humans as they do. The general and Winter were thinking of the technology and weaponry used by the centre and how they might be able to replicate something similar to their watches. Cinder was thinking of the possibility's that has just opened for her now that Jaune is in another world and how she might spy on him from here as well as stretching her influence to that world.

In the grim lands a pale woman wearing black robes with a black jewel on her forehead and red veins all over her body was watching the screen with interest as the man reported by Cinder seems to have snuck his way into a secret agency filled with new species that she has never seen before and easily gained the love of the students and staff than even Cinder could.

Thinking to herself as she got a good look at he man "just who are you Jaune arc and what secrets do you hold".

 **Finished with that part now I will be working on my other fics so don't worry about them enjoy.**


	4. upcoming series for this fic

Upcoming series for Jaune dimensional misadventures

 **Hallo all Imageviewer here telling you all that I will be continuing this fic and I have some ideas on what stories are going to be added in.**

I was working on a la-z rider couch gag version of rwby called knight rider but I don't know if it's good enough. It seemed like such a good Idea at the time but I don't see it happening.

Now with the stories I plan on making.

1st is that jaune that see's multiple time versions of himself stuck in a loop and all of them are trying to find a way to break it. This one is based off Red vs blue with church and his copies.

2nd is with Jaune meeting different versions of himself from other fics and maybe rwby chibi.

3rd is with Jaune entering Rwby Chibi and experiencing it.

4th this one has come to mind as it is from an old cartoon I use to watch called Strom hawks that I might be planning to add to this fic. If any of you don't get what the cartoon is about please go to .com and search for storm hawks in the cartoon sections.

5th is the game overlord and maybe the anime.

 **Thank you all for reading and please give me your reviews on what you think of these ideas and what else you would like to see.**

 **On another note I and working on fic like Rage addictions so I might be late with posting new chapters or updates.**


	5. Chapter 5

Arc ops the line

 **This is a request by Pinkpower3612 as Jaune replaces Captain Walker from Spec ops.**

 **There might be multiple ending but you'll just have to wait and see**

As the sun shined on a city almost buried by the sands surrounding it as a tattered flag of star and stripes flutters against the wind before a black helicopter pushes past it.

"I can't shakes theses guy's Arc" a voice cried out over the radio before another version of it following not far behind

"Hit the brakes and keep her steady!" a familiar voice shouted in response.

"Are you out of your mind?" the pilot cried out in question.

"Trust me" he replied as the pilot followed his orders and stop giving the gunner a clear aim to the oncoming helicopter as he unleashed a stream of bullet damaging it as it fly overhead of them before continuing its pursuit on to be at the end of the bullets again and this time destroyed.

"got him" the gunner shouted out.

"Wasn't the last of 'em!" the pilot cried out "I see 'em!" the gunner shouted in response

Following the Response a number of similar vehicles of recently destroyed one appeared in full view of the gunner as he opened fire upon them causing them crash into nearby building and constructions as the pilot attempted to shake them off.

Fanfiction Presents

A Imageviewer Productions

"Can't this thing go any faster?!" a new voice cried out

"Adams-punch it!" the gunner shouted with the pilot Response "I am!"

The chase continued as one of the pursuers cashes into a crane knocking it down as it fall near them with one of the passengers Crying out "holy Shit!".

The fight pick up to the rooftops as the number of pursuers keep on increasing as dust cloud pick up Reducing the Visibility of the occupants site of the City.

"Oh shit!- that what I think it is" the unknown occupant pointing out towards a massive wall of dust coming to the city

"yup! Sandstorm Closin fast!" Replied the Pilot

"So get us out of here!" shouted the occupant

"Not with these guys on our ass's" the pilot shouted back

"then take us in!" ordered the gunner

"Into the Storm?! Are you Nuts?!" shouted the Occupant questioning the sanity of the commander with his Response "guess we'll find out" before continue their path of destruction though the city as the sand storm starts to cover the city and them.

"Hold on!" shouted the pilot as the Storm strong winds battle against him as he tries to control the aircraft.

"Oh SHIT!" a voice shouted out as one of their Pursuers was unlucky to be caught in the storm and damaged badly that it crashes right into their tail and causing everything to go black.

Unknown to them they were being watch by everyone on remnant and many had different idea's going through their head and the most popular of these thoughts was "Woah".

In the Arc family Residents the Matriarch of the family was Hyperventilating while using her husband's hand as a clutch crushing it with every bit of strength in her body leaving the poor man kneeling on the ground in Agony.

Soon the screen begins to brighten as the sun shines through a small tree in the office before it changes to man getting up from his bed as a familiar voice known as professor Arc tells all those who are watching of how he got into this position.

"Is John Konrad the greatest man I ever served with? Well I dunno" he said as he continues "There was this one time, in Kabul, when he dragged my bleedin' carcass half a mile to an evac chopper. So, maybe I'm biased.

"But the facts don't lie. The man's a fuckin' hero." As the camera follows the man through his room taking in all of the photo's and medal hung on the walls. "Remember when the first storms hit Dubai? You were probably all safe and sound at home watchin' TV" "well, Konrad was leadin' the Damned 33rd outta Afghanistan. 'Stead of comin' home, he volunteered his entire battalion to help with the evac."

"Bet all you did was send a check" he said to all those watching getting a few laughs from people.

"Rumor is, Konrad was ordered to abandon the city. He defied that order. An the 33rd stood with him." He said before continuing "Now, the official story's still hazy 'bout what happened next. All we know for sure is that the storms got worse. Much worse." As the man look over reports and newspaper pages telling of Dubai's terrible weather.

"Last thing we heard outta Dubai was that Konrad was leading a caravan of survivors outta the city." As the camera got a full view of a city half buried in sand with only the tall building showing through the thick clouds of sand. "That was 6 months ago."

"Then, 2 weeks ago, we picked up this transmission…" he said as the radio begins to play with static in the backgrounded "This is Colonal John Konrad, (static) United states Army. Attempted Evacuation of Dubai ended in complete failure… (Static) Death toll… (static) too many… (static)

 **Pinkpower3612 Arc Ops THE LINE**

 **This was a Request by Pinkpower3612 as I hope he like it and if so I will continue this fic to the best of my abilities.**

 **Also here is an omake that might become part of this fiction enjoy.**

 **Omake 1 chancellor Arc**

4 robe men 3 being aliens were lead by a bald dark skin man walked through the doors into a office where a familiar blonde man turned around in his chair to address them

"Master Windu I take it General Grievous has been destroyed then?" asked Chancellor Jaune Arc preparing for them to attack as he plans to turn their chosen one into his puppet.

"I must say you're here sooner than expected" he said to them.

"In the name of the galactic senate of the Republic" Master Windu addresses Chancellor as he take out his lightsabre followed by the other's "your under arrest Chancellor" activating his sabre along with the others of different colours.

"Are you threatening me master Jedi" he asks them in a low and dangerous tone of voice that send chills down their spine's.

"The Senate will decide your fate" the jedi told him

"I AM THE SENATE" Jaune growls at them.

"Not yet" the jedi responded

Stand up slowly from his chair as another lightsabre appears in his hand from his sleeve and his face turned pale quickly with red veins emerging from his skin and his eyes turning scarlet in the darkness surrounding them.

"It's Treason then" he speaks in a low tone as he active his sabre with a red blade emerging form it. He lungs towards them in an inhuman scream slaughtering 3 of the 4 Jedi masters leaving only the lead jedi to battle the professor turned dark lord.

Their blades clash with Jaune putting the best the jedi has to offer on the defensive as he keep on bypassing his attacks and defence with grace and agility until they lock blades turning the fight around in favour of the jedi leading them to the window where both of their blade struck the glass shattering it causing the wind outside the blow through the office.

In the midst of their battle Master windu disarmed Jaune by kicking his blade out of his hands and backing the young lord into a corner just as a young man entered into room seeing a defenceless man with a blade pointed at him "you are under arrest my lord".

"You see Anakin I was right the jedi are taking over" Jaune said to the confused knight in hopes of turning him.

"The oppression of the sith will never return you have lost" windu told Jaune

"NO NO You have lost" Jaune yelled at the jedi unleashing dark lighting out of his fingertips at the jedi who blocked them with is blade.

"HE is a traitor" Jaune yelled at Anakin

"HE is the traitor aaauhhh" master Windu yelled as he redirected the lighting back at Jaune causing it to burn of skin around his mouth and cheeks turning them into a grimm like mouth forever showing it's teeth.

"I-i-I ca-can't ho-hold it help me Anakin help me" Jaune plea's with Anakin as he stops unleashing his lighting.

"I am going to end this once and for all" Windu said preparing to Strike Jaune down

"you can't he must stand trail" Anakin tried to persuade Jedi to spare him unfortunately it fell on deaf ears "he has control of the senate and the courts he is too dangerous to be left alive" windu stated.

"you can't it is not the jedi way" still fell on deaf ears "I need him" Anakin shouted as he chop windu sword arm of just as he was about to strike Jaune.

Seeing this opportunity he unleashed his lighting again shouting "Power unlimited Power!" sending the master flying into the streets below.

Standing up as he pulled his hood over his head to hide his scared face with only his scarlet eye shining through the darkness he went to confront the young Knight as he was trying to grip the situation of what he had just done.

"Come my Apprentice learn to use the Darkside of the force" Jaune said the weak knight who replied "I will do whatever you ask my master"

Speaking in an inhuman voice that echo's he said " **good** "

"just help me save Padme's life I can't live without her" the young knight begs the dark lord

" **To cheat death is the power only one has achieved but if we work together I know we can discover the secret** " Jaune says Anakin

With the new Sith lord swearing himself to Jaune he was ordered to eliminate the Jedi in the temple before killing all of his enemy's. with that the newly named lord Vader left leaving the Scared Jaune alone in his office or so he thought.

The air shimmered as a familiar mismatch woman appeared before a completely healed Jaune Arc with no scares or skin changes what so ever. Looking towards the young woman he addressed "well I think that went well don't you Neo" the short woman gave a thumbs up with her trademark smirk "you want some ice-cream planet size" he asked her to which her eyes brightened up at mention of the word Ice cream that she grab on to him and drag him out of his office.

Unknown to them they were being watch by remnant who had completely different actions to development.

In the grimm lands a Pale skin woman with red veins, scarlet eyes surrounded by darkness with a black jewel on her forehead was looking at the screen closely with hearts in her eyes at the grimm version of Jaune and well let's just say she needed a desperate change of underwear.

In beacon a number of staff and students where watching their worse nightmare come to life with the expectation of cinder who also need a change of underwear.

In the arc fami- "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuggggggggggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" a banshee like scream echoed throughout all of remnant and all over the universe deafening and breaking every glass object in existence before hitting coruscant where our young coup- I mean heroes were eating ice at a diner.

"Huh a neo do you hear that." Ask Jaune as the scream got louder and louder

Before neo could do anything however the scream caused everything the diner to break ,cups, glasses, plates and even neo bowl containing her ice cream that she cried for as it spilled all over the floor and bursting every ear drum in there.

Needless to say no one knew where that scream originated but it would not be the last they hear of it.

 **I hope you like this omake as it had come to me recently as well as the story review if you liked it and if you want me to do more of it.**

 **Bye and may the force be with you.**


	6. Chapter 6

Jaune, penny and clank part 1

 **Hello all ImageViewer here coming to you with another of Jaune arc DM's here with a Ratchet and clank version with Jaune replacing Ratchet of the original series not the new one's.**

 **This came to me as I was playing the original on my console and wanted to create a fic with Jaune experiencing Ratchets Adventures as him.**

kyzil plateau Planet Veldin (11:13 am Local time)

We see a familiar blond man with a large wench working on a ship shirtless with sweat dripping down body show any one his muscular body and unknowingly the women on remnant to fantasize about caressing those muscles.

However they fantasy was shattered with the appearance of an orange haired girl with bright green eyes and freckles on her light face.

"Hello there Boyfriend" the orange haired girl said stopping a lot of hearts while one was racing at the idea of grandchildren

"Sigh penny there's a difference between a boyfriend and a boy who is your friend I keep telling you this" Jaune said with a sigh as he had to repeat this conversation to penny for a while since they were stuck here

"oh sorry I keep forgetting so how goes the construction of the space craft" the newly identified penny asked causing a collective sighs of relief from their home and one sigh of disappointment.

"Well I followed the instructions so we should be able to get off this planet let me just check them again" he said before tapping his watch where it continued from where it left off in a woman's voice "final step the tach robotic ignition system thank you for using helpdesk technology" causing him to sigh as they didn't have the final component.

With that the camera goes to his back before looking up showing 2 moons as it fades to black.

(meanwhile in a factory on a nearby planet…)

Large white robots with 3 antennas where produced before falling to a large hole. The computer screen was flashing stop on the robot schematics before a miniature version of it took place before it's physical body was thrown from the assembly line bouncing until it reach the floor.

Taking time to collect himself he notice a small floating droid curious he walks towards unaware of his larger counterpart sneaking up on him as he watch with horror of the droid has shown him that by the time he stuffed it in his chest he saw his large counterpart.

Running between it legs he slides down a pipe leading to a small space craft were it took off with two similar craft in hot pursuit of it.

(approaching Planet Veldin 11:47 am local time)

We continue off our chase with the little robot dodging fire from his two pursue until one of them has a complete lock on of its target and takes the shot causing it to lose control and head to a familiar planet.

Back with our heroes they watch in horror as a familiar ship with fire on it thruster's crashes not too far from their location, curious if there were any survivors there they set out taking out the local wild life the robots with the weapons they had on them as well as a glove that creates bombs to toss at their enemies taking out groups of them at once.

As well as the wench that can enlarge and return when thrown like a boomerang let just say with all of the explosions and weapons being shown today was a little red riding hood girl's wet dream.

Upon reaching crash site they saw no bodies only wreckage and a small metal container laying in the middle of it.

"it would appear there was no one on board" penny said stating the obvious

"they must have ejected during mid-flight" he said as he pick up the metal container "come on let's take some of this stuff back maybe we can salvage it." With that they return back to the hanger they called home.

After some time has pasted Jaune and penny continued to work on the ship in hopes of trying to get off this planet somehow unknown to them the metal contain they pick up was alive and reformed in to the mini robot.

"Interesting" he said surprising Jaune to fall backwards before continuing "you're quite handy with your wench"

"You bet but I couldn't have done it without Penny here" he said pointing to his companion opposite him

"hm currently I am in search of someone who could be of assistance in saving the solar system" the robot said before turning his attention to a poster of a muscle bound jar head with 3 fingers wearing green and blue "do you know where I might find that fellow?" he asked.

"Well he's on the radio every week other than that no but what this stuff about saving the solar system anyway." Jaune answered before asking just as robot emerged from the others chest as it's mouth opened wide show a screen of a short man with complete green eyes and a pony tail.

"Hello citizens off (Novalis) my race the blarg have a small problem" show scenes of the planet and his people "our planet has become so polluted, overpopulated and poisoniss that we are no longer able to dwell there." He said listing off the problems that seem small to him.

He would go on about his plans to construct a new planet by using land masses off of other planets and theirs was on the list with a that he thank them for their co-operation that they didn't give with that some guy said cut with the short man doing a 180 "and if you don't like it you can take your winey snot nose population form a line behind and kiss my- we're still on? Well turn it off your idiot!" with that he screen went dark and the robot return to its natural form and its new home.

"The people on those planets are in danger. Well good luck getting captain quake to help you" Jaune said feeling the need to protect those people as part of his hunter's training.

"Actually, you could help me if you could use your ship to take me to the co-ordinates contained in this infobot I might be able to gather further information there." Clank stated.

"even if we wanted, we can't we're missing a crucial component of the ship" jaune said just as clanks seem to be scanning craft before answering " the robotic ignition system"

"how do you know that?" he asked

"I sir happen to be equipped with the latest in Robotic ignition systems. My programming allows me to start any ship I choose." The tiny robot answered

"So if we agree to take you this.. wherever it is.. and you can this ship started for us? Jaune asked

"that is what I am proposing" the robot finished just as ships started to land near their hanger in a hurry to get out of here Juane said "deal" and with that the three Amigos got into the ship I with Jaune as the pilot and the tiny robot sitting on penny lap as they took off.

(Chairmen's Drek's flagship Veldin orbit)

The midget was watching our heroes ship leave the planet before addressing the huge shadow figure "this could be a problem take care of it" and with that order the figure left.

Next time on Jaune, Penny and clank part 2 Planet Novalis

Our young heroes must find a way off this warring planet but their ship has been destroyed and are penny and Jaune going to be an item tune in to the next episode of Jaune, Penny and clank.

The reactions of the people of remnant was of confusion, anger and jealousy as in beacon the staff, students and military was trying to hold iron wood back from shooting the screen as he shouted a number of curses not suitable to views or children alike.

While one student wearing red was in heaven with all of the weapons that are being shown while feeling Jealous about only Jaune and penny using them.

In the Arc family the Matriarch of the family was gripping her husband's hand quite tightly at the concept of Jaune having a girlfriend and maybe grandchildren while her husband was praying to whatever god was out there that this couldn't get any worse, unfortunately for him he got his answer.

Next time on Jaune, Penny and clank

"We can't let him destroy another planet"

"What can we do we're only three people"

"Jaune I'm pregnant"

That last sentence stop all of Remnant and crushed the hand of Jaune father as his mother Squealed about grandchildren while in beacon well let's just say that Roman got a new roommate and received all of the pent up anger that came with it.

"NOT"

That loud voice declaring it all to not happen gave a sigh of relief to all of remnant while Jaune mother not happy with being deceived took all of her anger on the nearest person who just happened to be nursing his broken hand.

 **I hope you like a I tried to more reaction from the people of remnant and thought that the arc family namely the mother would over react as well as the general because of penny.**

 **If any of you have any ideas for this fic or would like requests please send me your reviews and messages.**

 **Time for an omake.**

On the planet coruscant we see a blond haired man with a small braid of hair to the side of his head as was more mature and older looking with a smile on his face before walk around a pillar to meet the person he was looking for.

Around the corner a mature looking neo was waiting for him wearing a silk dress, rushing towards her he stop just right in front of her before cupping her face and placing his lips on hers as she through her arms around his neck.

The only thing noticeable about her was the signs of pregnancy showing from her dress that looked like she was due any time.

In Remnant the arc family was covering their ears as the Matriarch was squealing so loud it broke everything in the house as she keep on going on about grandchildren.

-timeskip nobody saw the rest of the movie-

On the table we see the familiar face of Jaune arc badly scared on an operating table where robots were doing their best to save by putting him into a black suit with robot pieces to help him live with the finishing touches of a mask and helmet before standing him up with restraints on his wrists.

"Lord Vader can you hear me" an old man asked the armoured Jaune who breathing was so loud it sounded like he was snoring.

"Yes master where is neo? Is she safe? Is she alright?" Jaune asked concerned with the mother of his children.

"it would seem in your anger you killed her" the old man said turning Jaune anger and sorrow into a weapon

"I-I couldn't have SHE WAS ALIVE I FELT IT" the Armoured man started off before yelling as he started to crush everything in the room until using all of his strength to break free from the cuffs.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Jaune cry echoed throughout the ship with a female voice joining in with the cry.


	7. Chapter 7

Mortal Kombat arc part 1

 **Hello all Imageviewer here doing a request by nightmaster000 to put Jaune Arc IN MOTAL KOMBAT! And he won't be alone in this read and find out who else is with him**

Fanfiction Presents

An Imageviewer Production

 **Mortal Kombat Arc**

In a barren landscape blooded weapon lay on the ground or impaled on the various bodies scattered around, torn flesh and limbs lay on the blood-soaked ground as the faces of their owners froze in slient scream.

Viewers watch in horror as 3 familiar faces are seen leading up to a pyramid structure where a beam of energy is flowing from, one is youngest professor in a prestigious combat school as he lays on the steps with his own sword impaled in his chest his expressions one of complete horror.

The second was one of the most feared woman in remnant and mother of a certain hothead Raven Branwen who head was torn clean from her shoulders with the spinal cord still attach.

And finally was a man with a long braided hair at the back of his head and a scorpion tail on back his neck was twisted and the expression on his face was one of an insane grin.

At the top of the pyramid two combatants were fight on a man with pure red glowing eyes wearing traditional armoured clothing and a basket hat while his foe had demonic eyes and was wearing bone and leather armour.

"Where are the elder gods Raiden" the bone armoured warrior asked mockingly as he beat the newly identified Raiden to the ground.

"Their pathetic Mortal Kombat Shackles me no longer" the warrior continues to mercilessly beat the former god before throwing him away with his Amulet flying of his shoulders and smashing into the ground breaking into pieces.

Advancing on the fallen god with his hammer drawn he continues his mocking "they masquerade as dragons but are mire toothless worms" stomping on his chest as he continues "my venom spreads it is the end of all things, Armageddon." "Stop!" the god yells from position on the floor "It is done" he continues with his speech before pick the god off the floor "your time has pasted" and with that he throws him behind him.

"ages wasted in foolish resistance, now is the dawn of my rule" oblivious to what he god was planning as he was chanting into the broken pieces of his amulet receiving a blue glow from the hand his final message before the warrior caved his head with the massive hammer was "He must win".

Images pass those who were watching as they see the characters of MK performing life changing feats before it ends with showing a confused and uninjured Raiden who was at the receiving end of these visions.

"lord Raiden what is wrong" asked a concerned shaolin with a red bandana

"Strange visions" Raiden answered as the sound from something cracking caught his attention that he grabs he amulet to see small cracks emanating from its centre.

"Your amulet?!" asked the shaolin

"It is nothing Liu kang… the tournament begins" he said diverting attention to the main event as 4 people walk up to the small throne with an old man leading 2 women and 1 creature with teeth as monks fill the front space of the group of fighters.

Signalling the monks to sit down before addressing the fighters "combatants I am Shang Tsung, in the coming days each of you will fight some are here of their own volition" he said pointing to the groups on the left "Others are here by chance" he said pointing to the other's on the right where Jaune and his group are.

-Jaune Pov-

"Ugh just my luck one moment I signing paper work the next I'm in this so called Tournament sigh" Jaune said to himself before looking at his fellow fighters upon noticing a familiar right next to him.

"Yang what are you doing here and when did you dye you hair?" Jaune asked the black haired version of Yang who looked annoyed at being compared to her daughter.

-in Remnant-

In beacon a certain drunk was laughing at seeing his sister face twist into one he hadn't seen in a long time or being compared to her daughter.

While with yang her eyes were flashing red as she crushed the arms on the chair she was sitting on upon seeing her mother.

-back with the group-

"I am not my daughter mister Arc" the dark haired woman stated to the professor before he tried to correct himself "oh I'm sorry Mrs Xiao Long" at the mention of her being married a drunk man was in a laughing fit.

"nor am I married my name is Raven Branwen Remember that" she growled right in his face having enough of being compared or called things that she is not.

Before he could ask on how she knew who he was a series of laugh and giggles caught their attention, turning towards to sound they saw a man with wrist blades, braid hair, yellow eyes and wearing a long coat.

"um I'm sorry but who are you" Jaune asked knock the unknown man from his laughing fit.

With an insane grin on his face he answered "Well I'm Tyrian and you're the man who's caught my lady's interest" "who Cinder?" Jaune asked "only in her wildest dreams" Tyrian responded "you can say that again" Jaune said in a tied sigh.

In remnant a certain golden eyed woman was grinding her teeth at being insulted luckily those two didn't say anything to ruin her cover.

Returning their attention to old man as he called out for the 2 first fight "Johnny cage vs Reptile" the old man said.

"he doesn't stand a chance" Jaune said while Raven thought he was talking about the same person "that foolish actor won't live for 5 seconds" Raven said before Jaune corrected her "I was talking about the lizard watch the actor he more dangerous than know" watching as the fighter makes himself look like a fool while hiding his true threat.

As the battle with warrior proved Jaune right as Cage surprised the other combatants with his hidden abilities and fighting moves that caught Reptile of guard in his attempts to kill the human who treated this as some sort of game or movie being produced.

With both fights ending in cages favour until the end when the old fighter ordered cage to finish of the sharped teeth monster he refused sparing the creatures life and progressing onto the next round.

"Now we have a special surprise today let us welcome our sister realms tops fighters by having Jaune Arc vs Sektor" this response shocked those who know mortal Kombat that another realm has been invited in this tournament while others didn't care or believed this to be some sorted of prank or game, in the mind of one god however the thought of another realm safety came to mind and perhaps new allies against the blood thirsty warlord.

Walking up to the arena the professor took his place opposite was a light skinned man garbed in red shinobi clothing.

Jaune "you prepared for today's lesson"

Sektor "You gonna teach me boy?"

Jaune "Ass kicking 1.0.1"

Round 1 fight!

Acting fast and quick in order to defeat he opponent Jaune dashed forward and slashed Sektor sending him flying a feet from his position with open wound across his chest, not giving him a chance to breath he descended upon him with jabs, kicks, punches and slashes breaking through his poor attempts at defence until he falls down to the ground exhausted from their first fight.

Round 2 fight!

Both fighter's rejuvenated took their position's, Sektor put himself on the defensive waiting for blonde man to make a move only for him to just stand looking board out of his mind until he made a come at me motion with his hand which pissed off the shinobi that caused him to recklessly attack the huntmen that dodge and countered his attack leaving him open to heavy attacks until he was on his last breath with barely enough energy to stand.

Exhausted the shinobi eyes never left the unharmed professor who stood there calmly still looking fine from the beginning, "are you just going to stand there eyeballing me or are you going to waste time with your pathetic life" the insult fuelled the fire of anger in battered and bruised shinobi that he charge once again without thinking and attacked only for Jaune to jump overhead of him and bash his shield against his skull stunning him before Jaune landed the ending blow round kicking him in the head.

Jaune wins

Jaune "you've failed my class"

With Sektor down on his knees from the quick and brutal one sided fight Shang called for Jaune to finish him to which he did as requested.

Launching him into the air by upper cutting him Jaune than in slow motion he drew his sword and split him in half from groin to head before sheathing his sword with time returning back to normal with the two half's of Sektor falling behind him.

The level of Brutality Jaune performed shocked everyone in remnant yet aroused a few women namely a certain dark haired golden eyed woman, mismatch short women, grimm witch and a women in his group, needless to say the calm expression on his face when fighting and dealing the killing blow shocked people including his family from the way his mother express her shock by fainting.

"Excellent, Excellent Professor Arc it would seem the rumours of your skills are not as exaggerated as they are believed to be." Shang said praising Jaune's brutality and fight.

"Now on to the next Fight Jaune Arc vs Sheeva" with the last name said a tall woman with small horns, long braid hair, four arms, and three fingers and toes wearing a one piece outfit barely covering her figure entered the arena showing every one that she was taller than the average human.

Jaune "let us fight as warriors"

Sheeva "gladly accepted"

Jaune "Honour to you"

Round 1 Fight!

Both fighters charge at each other's fists raised in striking positions until they were right in front of each other and punch their face's at the same time causing them to stagger back one step before resuming the fight they threw punching and jabs at each other until Jaune turn the tide in his favour by getting Sheeva in a grappling position where he trip her by putting his leg behind hers and pulling back making her fall on her back before dealing the finishing blow to her head ending round 1.

Round 2 Fight!

Sheeva feeling the rush from fight a worthy foe at has proved to be her equal or greater and he does so by fighting on honourable terms causes a feeling that has been describe by the females of her people when they were fighting males and lost, the laws of her people were clear if he lost and fight and was spared her fate was forever sealed and she prayed to her gods that he did spare her.

The second fight was challenging to Jaune as Sheeva put all of her effort into this fight and seem to be enjoying it from the look on her face as she attempted multiple times to grab him thankfully all of the training sessions with neo paid off as he weaved through her attacks and only able to perform quick attacks before distancing himself from the female warrior but sometimes he was unsuccessful.

After a long battle between the two warriors both were on their last legs as they pulled every last ounce of their strength to deal the finishing blow unfortunate for Sheeva Jaune manage to hit first and defeat her now she has to wait and await her fate.

Jaune Arc win

Jaune "you fought well"

Shang "finish her"

Turning towards to the old he said the one thing that shocked them "no" before walking towards his group before he was stopped half way by Sheeva.

"you have won now my life is yours when should we begin consummating?" Sheeva said towering over Jaune as he and just about everyone who didn't know her people customs and traditions, "I'm sorry what do you mean?" Jaune asked clearly confused about what was going on.

"You have defeated me on honourable grounds and by my people traditions I am now your loyal wife and mother of your children so let start the completion of our marriage?" Sheeva stated very bluntly to the fact that everyone was staring at the two wide eyed even Shange and sub zero.

In remnant Jaune mother awoke to the delightful sound of having grandchildren while his father on the other hand was crying in his hands in horror as images of giant blonde head children with four arms benching him, crushing his lap and even ordering him to do piggy back rides and play doggy while holding whips.

Back with the group after getting over the shock Jaune and his group added with Sheeva were approach by Raiden who told them all about the Mortal Kombat and why it exists and of his visions.

With the talk about the emperor and how he is not to merge to two realms without winning the tournament and the vision of his future self-saying "He must win" Jaune deduce that the emperor must win but on their terms.

Telling Raiden his plan and idea that they must keep on winning the Tournament until the warlord gets fed up and try's to forceful merge the realms causing these 'elder gods' to act.

This plan didn't sound right to Raiden as he believed one of his pupils was to kill the warlord not to mention the plan would cause the lives of thousands in the process he choose to keep it in mind if things do not act in the way he saw.

With establishing new allies and gaining information the 4 went on their way to train for the next rounds.

 **Finished I hope you all like it as I did my best in it trying to get the characters accurate as I can, sorry if I couldn't go into more details on the fight but if you want to add more graphic details in fights I will try.**

 **About killing Sektor let face it the man useless and had it coming the only time he really has any use is when he's a robot.**

 **And about having Sheeva the first women as his wife while I just imaged the faces Jaune parents would make at the concept of their children as well as make it as some sort of Amazonian tradition.**

Now Idea's

What you think about Jaune in Fullmetal alchemist and what should he be as well who should be with him.

Storm Hawks

About Jaune replacing the dark ace a couple of things, does it stick with the origin story or was a cyclonian and is he with anyone in that world

2nd I thinking of doing a separate story of Jaune not being a Cyclonian but a sky knight and who is with him or is he on his own.

Vampire Knight, is Jaune a human or a vampire when he arrives, is he a teacher or a student, night class or day class and finally is he with anyone when he arrives.


	8. Chapter 8

Jaune Arc time paradox's part 1

 **This fic is one i I will make based red vs blue church's clones stuck in a time loop.**

Time paradox's part 1

Jaune Arc has seen many weird and disturbing thing's in his time as a professor at beacon Neo eating twice her weight in ice cream yet still keeping her figure, peter retelling his day's at the beach, Ozpin drinking 6 entire gallons of coffee and finally walking in on his parent wearing tight leather and gags. Shivering at the memory that forever haunts his dreams, but this has to take the cake as right in front of him was multiple copies of him arguing about who knows what, deciding to introduce himself to his clones he moved from his hiding space he walked towards the most weirdest thing In is life.

Jaune "eh hi"

Jaune 2 "oh here he is late again"

Jaune "who are you guys?"

Jaune 2 "we're you dumbass we just somehow keep on screwing up and landing back here to try again"

Jaune 3 "I know that man you told last time"

Jaune 2 "I'm not talking to you I'm talking to the new you!"

Jaune 3 "oh right sorry about that I'm just getting use to all this"

Jaune 4 "dumbass!"

Jaune 3 "hey shut up!"

Jaune "how did you guy screw up!"

Jaune 2 "well I told ozpin and ironwood about the invasion and ended up in a cell by the time it went underway beacon was taken over and the ship I was in crashed and I got send back in time"

Jaune 3 "right then I thought if I killed Adam before any of this happen then that might fix everything but then I killed Adam only for an emerald hair girl and a homosexual to finish me and I got sent back"

Jaune 4 "then I travelled back and just decided to kill just about everyone I could see"

Jaune "why would you do that?"

Jaune 4 "I dunno seemed like fun think I went a little nuts for a while"

Jaune "so what did you guys do?" he asked a group of Jaune with only one thing they each had in common a ring on their fingers.

Jaune 5 "dude don't ask trust me it didn't work"

Jaune 2 "so now we all gather here collectively thinking of ways to break out of this endless loop"

Jaune "oh well what I was thinking was-"

All Jaunes "that won't work"

Jaune "hey wait which of you is the last Jaune"

All Jaunes "huh?"

Jaune "which of you is the latest version of me"

Last Jaune "um I guess that would be me I've tried all these other stuff those guys have done" "including them so I guess that makes me the latest version" he said pointing towards the ring wearing Jaunes

Jaune "well that must mean you're the one who gets it right then"

Last Jaune "what do you mean?"

Jaune "well if your last Jaune you must be the one that fixes everything otherwise their would be million other Jaunes here trying to get it right"

Last Jaune "I see"

Jaune "wait!? Why am I explaining this to you!? If you're the latest Jaune than you've been me explaining this to you already"

Last Jaune "eh yea I know I just didn't want to steal my own thunder I thought it was a pretty good idea"

All Jaune's "Thanks"

Last Jaune "well ok im going to do what it is I need to do wish me luck"

With that the last Jaune left the group before the first Jaune asked the Jaunes with rings on their fingers.

Jaune "so what did you guys do"

1st R Jaune "oh man it just seemed like such a good idea at the time"

Completey unaware that all of remnant was watching this funny interaction of Jaune clones with a certain green haired girl laughing at her team mate being called gay and him curse her name "god damn it Emerald" but what happened next shocked them.

1st R Jaune pulled out a picture of him wearing a suit with a short mismatch women in a wedding dress smiling at camera man.

Jaune "is that who I think it is?" Jaune asked his married version with the reply of "yelp that's Neo" "how?" asked Jaune wanting to how he even got the short murderous psychopath to love him much less get her hand in Marriage.

In remnant everyone was in shock that the number one bachelor in vale is married and to those who knew who and what she was just could comprehend the idea that this unknown man on their screen was married to one of the most Dangerous assassins in Remnant.

And with Neo well she was still in shock that another time version of herself was married and to Jaune no less the wet noodle she had to live with while Roman was in a cell. Although she didn't look bad in a dress now that she takes a good look at it.

Back the clones

"Heh I can only imagen who the best man is and what type of wedding cake you had that day" Jaune said picturing a certain orange haired dick and a wedding cake made entirely of ice cream "I already know who you are thinking about and the answer is yes to both the wedding cake is ice cream" the 1st Jaune said.

"so how was being married to Neo?" Jaune asked curious to what married life is like and with neo know less, "it had its ups and downs but the worst was when she started having craving's" his clone answered .

"Cravings you mean she was?" "Pregnant yes going out and doing every single command she ordered or else meet the sharp end of her sword." He said confirming what his past self was thinking.

That piece of knowledge shook everyone to the core as well as giving a certain mother the excuse to squeal about grandbabies.

"what about the rest of you lot" Jaune asked the others to which each of them pulled a photo them with different women.

2nd M Jaune "well i married Yang" said showing a picture of Jaune next to a messy haired blonde girl in a silk wedding dress with ruby in the background "mom really like her, her exact words were 'you're like a younger cuter version of me now let me give you a few tips on how to keep him'.

In Remnant yang was dancing with joy at her being married to her crush while rubbing it in the faces of her competition including her little sister ruby.

3rd M Jaune "I married Winter" showing a picture of the white haired specialist in her wedding dress "her father was over joyed with the changes I made to the schnee dust company with the white fang becoming non-existent with replacing the workers with robots making prophets and mining rise by 40% and making it the only dust company in existence."

In Atlas a certain head of SDC was plotting for way of getting to marry his daughter to his new son in law and securing the future of this company, while with Winter she performing her own dance while mocking Cinder and Glyndia.

4th M Jaune "sigh I accepted Cinder's offer" showing a picture of the sexy villainess in her version of a wedding dress that shows off her legs.

In beacon said villainess was wearing a smug look on her face at the success of getting the man she could call her equal to be by her side forever.

5th M Jaune pulled out a picture of yang with red eyes and black hair wearing a wedding dress, at this those who knew her stop still at seeing her face in the picture including said women.

Jaune "huh since when did yang dye her hair"

5th M Jaune "this isn't Yang it's her mother Raven Branwen"

In beacon Qrow was choking on his drink at the site of Raven in wedding dress much less getting married.

The member's of team rwby had to hold their final member back from destroying beacon at the site of her mother marrying her crush it was a complete nightmare for her.

Jaune "oh well how did yang take it"

-Flashback-

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" was the sound of an angry blonde girl activating her semblance in pure rage.

-end flashback-

5th M Jaune "not great we're still trying to patch things up"

Jaune "yang?"

5th M Jaune "no the school"

"Well what about him?" Jaune asked a different version of him wearing darker armour with grimm symbols over his family's

Grimm Jaune pulled at a picture causing all of remnant to gasp at the women in the photo who had long white hair, pale skin with red veins exposed on her skin and grimm red eyes.

"Who the hell is that?" Jaune asked as a shiver of pure fear raced back and forth through his spine at the image of the women, every instinct as a hunter and human told him to run and never look back.

"well I went back and became a freelance hunter I never joined beacon nor became a student or teacher, I would take on jobs from assassination, protection and bodyguard eventually my skill and reputation attracted unwanted attention from big time company's such as the SDC constantly hounding me to accept a permanent position in their organisation while general Ironwood would try in his attempts to put me behind bars with Winter's flirting with me every time we meet. But then I was cornered by very dangerous people representing their master and gave me an offer I couldn't refuse seriously I couldn't refuse so after being accepted into their inner circle I spent the rest of my accompany the other on missions or just being her advisor I sort grew on her and well one thing lead to another and there you have it" Grimm Jaune explained on how he got married to the very thing all of mankind feared

In the Grimm lands a Pale women was staring at the screen with interest at the many copies of the man reported by cinder and the lone copy said to be married to her from a different time this is an interesting development perhaps she should push cinder more to recruit this arc fellow he will be a Great 'Asset' to her.

With that the rest of the Jaune pulled out their pictures with almost all of the women in Remnant Glynda, Ruby, blake, Weiss, Lisa Lavender (reporter), coco, velvet, the Malachite twins and finaly Tsune.

"Tsune really how did that happen?" Jaune asked in shout to the women who puts the fear of needles into him.

-flashback-

In dark room with one single light shining on a half-naked bound and gag professor on a medial table trying desperately to get out of his restraints until a cold and sadistic laughter stop him dead in his attempts.

"hahahaha I finally have you all to my self hahahaha now tell me where it hurt the most" the crazy nurse taunted as she revealed her tools that she will using on the professor.

Gag cry's echoed through the hallways yet no one wanted to help or were indisposed off to save the poor man.

-flashback end-

"And after that she ordered me to marry her or else and I rather live thank you very much" his copy finished getting sympathetic looks from his clones.

"well what now "jaune asked wanting all of this to be over "well you should be going rigggggggggghttt now" and true to his clone words the first jaune disappeared with a 'pop' and with that the screen went black as everyone in remnant was trying to comprened what just happened and believing this is all in their heads.

 **This one took a while but I hope you all enjoy it please give me your review and ideas that can be added into this fic.**

 **The next paradox isn't going to be link to this one but features jaune traveling futher back in time to like when his students were all just children or even further in time.**

Next time on Paradox

"What are two cute little girl's doing in this dangerous woods"

"I'm not cute I'm a strong big girl" an adorable little blonde girl pouted with her cheeks filling.

"hahaha well you two shouldn't be here come on lets escort you back to your parents"

In the trees a single Crow was watching the blonde knight with caution as he had single handily taken out all of the grimm attacking his nieces.

-future-

Staring at the screen the two sisters on only watch in amassment as their teacher and crush was actually their hero who saved them when they were children.

 **List of ideas that I want you opinions on and what you can give me.**

Fairy tale- what type of magic, guild, paring and who will go with him.

Castlevania- what game timeline and who will go with him.

Dragon age- who and what is he, what is occupation, parings, powers? And who will be going with him.

 **Please send me what your ideas for this fic are and send me review on my other ideas in the chapters what Jaune should be as well as his abilities such as Fullmetal alchemist that he is going to be with winter in that one but what are their powers.**

 **Thank you and please enjoy.**


	9. Chapter 9

Storm Hawk's dark Arc origins

Origins

"10 years ago to this day the battle to end all battles" a man voice narrated as thunder and lightning flashed in the clouds overhead as ship fired upon one and another with blue and red light's exploding

"Good vs evil" individuals wearing colour armour riding on small aircrafts attack those in red and black armour "Sky knights vs Cyclonia" the now identified people in flashy clothes known as sky knights perform war cries as they hold up their weapons against the cyclonins.

"Lighting strike" from one of the ship's a group of people wearing the symbol of the hawk on heir blue and brown clothes drove out of the small ship lead by a red headed man with a familiar blonde haired man riding in back.

"Glorious sky knight of the storm hawks would lead the charged" the red head jump on the wing of his transformed vehicles wielding his shield with the hawk symbol on it and a blue energy sword with the blond man taking his place in driving.

To all those watching many ideas ran through their minds from seeing this form of technology and how they depend on crystals as much as they do, others such as the general was thinking of ways to produce copies of these machines, but with team rwby or to be more specific Ruby was looking at the screen with star's in her eyes at the many weapons being displayed in front of them.

Then the red haired man activated his ability that can be describe a his semblance as he coated himself in lighting and sliced is his way through the rides wings of a group of lizard men causing them to fall to the clouds below as their parachutes emerge showing their emblem as they descend safely to the land below.

"With atmos he knew he could not fail" the man land back on the wing of his ride he stood tall as his fellow sky knights open fire on a tall structure with a screaming face craved in it.

What happened next shocked and horrified everyone as what they were about to see would forever scar their very minds.

"but then" the sword on the man back was being removed before he turn around in surprise "his own co-pilot betrayed him" Blonde haired man face who got a full look identified him as Jaune Arc twisted in an evil smile as struck the man down sending him screaming into the lands below the clouds.

Jaune faces the sky knights with a grey hair man next to him in his own ride, Jaune that inserts a small red crystal into the hilt of the blade turning the previous blue energy into red as he holds the blade in a ready position towards the sky knights with a grin on his face as they unleash their war cry with their weapons ready.

But before any of them could however Jaune performed a move that could be describe as his semblance creating a red shock wave that destroy's all ships in his path and sending them down into the clouds below "the storm hawks and the condor were destroyed the alliance quickly crumbled."

"cyclonia won" the screen zooms in on the tall structure before changing images to 2 men kneeling before figure sitting on a throne with a little girl sitting on their lap hugging a stuffed doll. "the Traitors were rewarded" the two stood up with smirks on their faces "soon he will be known across atmos as " the screen zooms in on Jaune "the **Dark Ace** ".

-In remnant-

All over remnant people were shocked that one of the most reputable and respected teacher In vale would betray his comrades and side with the very thing he swore to destroy, a lot of idea went through their minds on why he did it as well as who were those people and how could they use semblances, but most thought namely his fan girl's that Jaune was sexy as a bad boy.

In beacon the staff and students all had mix reaction's most of the students about this as many thought that this wasn't real or did not know what to make of it as their professor whom they trust with all of their hearts as well as the one who made them who them what they are today.

With team rwby the girls had different reactions to this.

Ruby: Gasp sis look at all those weapons that they have I really wish I was there

Yang: digging the bad boy change Prof growl

Weiss: those crystals are unlike any dust crystals I have ever seen

Blake: "this is completely unusual of the Professor" she said while reading one of her smut books featuring one of the protagonists going evil and have hot sex with ether the villainess or heroines and also imaging her and Jaune as the main characters.

The Teachers of beacon were surprised that one of their own would even betray his team much less fight for the side for that they fought against.

Cinder Fall was both angry and impressed that Jaune not only mange to take out an entire army of skilled warrior but also turn one of her subordinates into his own. Chuckling to herself as she got to see a whole other side of Jaune on her screen that made her shiver, taking sip of her wine she waited to see else he had to show her of himself.

Neo was quite surprised that a wet noodle like Jaune is even capable of betrayal much less taking out a skilled army of warrior and their cruisers in one go with a semblance both unheard of as well non-existent because there has never been a semblance capable of taking out entire army's altogether, liking her lips with a blush on her face at both the display of carnage and the change in attitude she quivered in seat liking the bad boy Jaune.

In the grimm lands a pale woman was watching the screen with interest as the man reported by Cinder has just proved that he was both cunning and powerful enough to be included in her inner circle, grinning at the aspect at commanding such power thought why not more than just a follower, with that in mind he decided to push cinder more into recruiting this man and maybe spreading her influence in this new world.

With the arc Fami-"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" a banchee scream erupted from the house shattering everything as the echo travels around the world and though space and time.

Distant future

"alright mom once that time machine is done I can go into the past to save the world and my fath-" a boy with blonde mismatch hair was talking with his mother before a scream interrupted them "grandma?" the boy asked as the sound seemed familiar.

Xiaolong residence

"House bills, gas and electric bills, school bill, and property damage bill's about yang" a blonde man was going over the letters when a scream shook the house "oh my god is that raven LEAVE ME ALONE YOU ALREADY TOOK THE TV SET WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT!" he shouted out the scream.

In cyclonia every single person could hear the scream as a dark foreboding sense of fear race down their spines telling them to run and hide no matter what and with a final word setting them off "JJJJJJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRCCCCCCCCCCCCCC" that voice screaming the name made every single resident run or hide in cyclonia as well as scaring little Cyclonis.

 **Hope you like it as I put more reactions into this fic to give you a good laugh also wanted to know do you want me to add other RWBY character in this fic to join Jaune such as Neo or cinder is not please review or message me.**

Ideas

Im thinks of doing a Kids next door fic in this one where Jaune, Neo, Roman, Cinder and Adam have been turned into children versions of them selves, they keep their auras and semblances how ever they are freelancers so they are not on the side of KND or adults but play both sides against each other getting Resources and money from the conflict.

2nd with Castlevania like with Jaune being Dracula do you want it go like the whole game with cinder dying or do want something different, I am going to do the beginning like in the game but I am asking you do you want to keep it the same or different than in how the game does it.

3rd with Jaune being a knight of Dracula am I still keeping Pyrrha and cinder in the fic and if so how would you like me to do it.

4th with Jaune being a sky knight in this fic what name would you like for them to be called or do you want them to join a squad like the interceptors with starling.

Also wanted to let you know that I am still doing the other idea so don't worry thank and enjoy.


	10. Chapter 10

KND Freelancers Arc part 1

 **I do not own Rwby or Professor Arc I hope you all enjoy this.**

Jaune has experienced a lot in his life meeting Neo and Roman, becoming a teacher in Beacon, surviving Cinder and plans but this was something else.

Waking up he found that the world around him was bigger from his perspective and that many of the things that he could easily tower as an adult was now taller than him as well as out of his reach, but he had also found that he was not alone in this situation as 4 other children identical to those he knew in remnant was waking up from their positions.

"Ugh what happen one minute I was in the general cell the next I'm surrounded by brats" said an orange haired kid with a bowler hat and white suit said grabbing his cane that was longer then him so he had to settle with holding it like a staff.

"Roman is that you and Neo" Jaune asked as mini mismatch hair colour girl got off the ground grabbing her umbrella that was bigger than her and having trouble with lifting it.

"Well this is certainly unexpected" a black haired little girl with golden eyes wearing a red dress said as she patted down dress down making sure that there wasn't any dirt on it.

"oh great I'm surrounded by humans" grumbled a red headed kid with a mask and wearing all black as he struggled to lifted his sword.

"Hate to break it to you pal but you are also human" Jaune noted as their wasn't anything distinguishing him from them.

"What do you mean? Of course I'm not human I have ho-" the said as he reached his head to feel the very thing that makes him faunus only to feel nothing but a normal scalp.

"W-what!? Have you done to me!?" the red head yelled as he lunged forward with his hands positioned towards Jaune throat but before he could however the Mismatch girl appear between them as kick him 5 feet from Jaune giving him the nastiest glare her cute child face can muster which goes to say it look just about as threatening as an angry kitten.

"I didn't do anything we are all stuck in the situation together" Jaune explained calmly as he can to the distressed ex-faunus "but we need to figure out what happened to us and where we are"

"why should I listen to you much less follow you" the red head growled at him.

"because unless you have notice we have reverted back into childhood and we are in an unknown location possibly being held of unknown individual so by all means go out on your own and try find out what can without any help what so ever or you can stick with and have allies for a time it's your choice."Jaune stated to boy getting a grunt of acknowledgement sticking together in an unknown area.

"My my taking charge Jaune" cinder purred as she walked up to Jaune and pressed her child body against his "I like it you should do more of it from now on" "cinder while this may have approved when we were adult as children this kind of actions very much disturbing" Jaune stated as he gentle pushed cinder away from him cause her to deflate as the realisation of what she had down sink into her causing her to blush at her failed attempt to flirt with the man she could call her equal only the embarrassment of a child shamelessly with another was wrong on so many levels.

Knock out her thought's by snickers and giggles that she Cinder manage to embarrass herself in front of the people she had brought under her heel, anger swelled up inside her that they even have the courage to laugh at her she instinctively activated her semblance immediately silencing all of their mocking and putting back the fear of her into them.

"Well that some good news today we still have our auras and Semblances" Jaune stated to Cinders flames as she looked at them with surprise as she didn't unlock her semblance until she was older then she was now.

"well now that's out of the way how about we introduce our selves since we're going to be working together" Jaune asked since all five of them were in this situation together and needed to worked as team if they hope to survive.

Silence was their was in the room as no one wanted to give their name out to each or in neo's case couldn't so deciding for them Jaune began "well since no one wanted to start I'll go first my name is Jaune Arc professor at beacon and at your service"

Turning to the mismatch girl "This" finding the right words to describe because if he said the wrong thing he knew he'd be in trouble, said girl was raised an eyebrow to him waiting to just say one word. "Petite girl" receiving a nod of satisfaction before continuing "is Neopolitan or neo for short and a word of advice try not to give her a reason to kill you"

Turning to the orange haired kid with e bowler hat "the kid with wearing the eyeliner" getting a tick mark on the boy's head with cinder and neo laughing at him "is Roman Touchwick the infamous thief of vale" at that the boy held himself with pride at the mention of being the great thief Roman.

Turning to Cinder "and our dark haired beauty he-" "I can speak for my self Jaune" cinder interrupted him "my name is Cinder Fall I too am a teacher at beacon as well as Jaune old 'friend'" she finished introducing herself to them even though they all knew each other except for Adam.

"now how about you" he asked the unknown red head who grunted before introducing his self "My name is Adam Taurus leader of the white fang".

With that all five of children introduced the first thing they did was leave the building that they found out was a warehouse and the first thing they saw in the distance was a giant tree with various building and vehicles "well that something" Jaune noted on the giant tree with numbers painted on the various structures stuck in it.

Broken in his train of thought by Neo poking him he turned to her to know why she poking only to see her pointing in a different direction following to where she was pointing what he saw was not only physically and technology impossible but down right stupid.

He saw 5 children fighting a giant robot with only weapons and gadgets made from bottles, wood, cloth and even a small gun of Mustard and somehow they were wining against something machine with armour and 10 times their height.

With battle won the 5 kids travel to the giant tree will those in the robot who turned out to be 5 children dressed in fancy clothes made for the upper class walked in the opposite direction sulking because of their destroyed robot.

Already having a plan in mind he turned to his fellow huntmen "alright those 2 groups obviously have the technology and information we need so we know where we and what we need. Cinder you are Neo sneak into that Tree and gather what you can about that group of children while the rest of us will follow those sulking children" with that plan agreed by everyone the 5 mini huntsmen split into two group each with their objectives.

-Cinder and Neo-

Sneaking in was a whole lot easier then beacon all they was go in through the front door of the house the tree was coming out of even with neo's semblance the man living there was completely oblivious to the elephant in the room.

Taken in surprise by how huge on the inside the tree was as well as the various wiring, monitors and weaponry made from simple items and discarded products that somehow manage to work eventually their sneaking around the base lead them towards the centre where the 5 kids were having a meeting listening in on their debriefing they learned that the bald headed kid was their leader and that their group the kids next door was part of an larger organisation dedicated to kid freedom and fighting adult oppression as well as having poor English skills and intelligence even for kids their age.

With their meeting over the two huntmens hacked into their computers which really wasn't a challenge as it was child's play to gather all of the information, codes, operation's and schematics for all of their weapons and technology as well as maps and names of operatives and locations with their objectives done they returned back to the warehouse to await Jaune and his group.

-Jaunes group-

The 3 of them followed the fancy children that moved and talked in sync that it was downright disturbing until they reach a fancy looking house that was a carbon copy of a mini castle only colourful.

Following them inside stealthy as they can until the children presented themselves in front of large desk with a man covered in shadows with his back towards them scolding them and surrounding himself in fire whenever he was angry or raising his voice.

Listening in on his rants and monologues they discovered that the group of kids that they fought was called the kids next door and they are responsible for ruining all of their plans and just plain annoying.

Once they got all that they needed from them the group sneaked through the house until reaching a mainframe where they hacked into it and downloaded everything they can from it's memory which had everything from operations, villains locations and abilities as well as resources and members with all this done they returned back to the warehouse to plan what they were going to do next.

-back at the warehouse-

The 5 mini huntmen debated on what they should do some thought about joining one the sides while Jaune had a different thought in mind "why should we join them ether side" that sentence stop them in their tracks "what?" Adam asked curious to where this was going "I mean why should we chain ourselves to one organisation when we can be our own" "what do you mean Jaune" Cinder asked liking on how this was going "I mean play both sides our only allegiance to whoever pays the most why be chained down by different organisation's laws and rules when you can follow your own" he finished "you mean become mercenaries?" Adam asked degusted by the concept of becoming hired soldiers but also interested in not following laws and rules that would get in the way of their goals.

"yes play both sides, use their conflict to weaken them while making us strong in the process" Jaune said getting agreements from all 4 of fellow huntmen, with that done they began their plan's for their organisation and their new base of operations.

-Remnant-

All of remnant just couldn't think of what they were seeing as everything that just happen all seemed just fictional with the weaponry and technology the kids were using as well as their poor English just seems so stupid to begin with like it was written by a child.

-Beacon-

In beacon a number of children thought that their professor were so cute as children and gushing over mini Jaune of how cute he is as a child and how his serious face was adorable.

-Arc family-

With the Arc family a long forgotten instinct awaken once more not seen since Jaune was a child and it was called Protective Mother and older sister mode "don't worry little Jauny Mommy coming" with that cry the Matriarch of the Arc family grabbed her gear and charged out the front door with her other children on a mission to save Jaune.

 **Thank you all for reviewing this fic and giving your ideas, don't worry I haven't forgotten im still working on them and my other fics.**

 **Next one for this fic will be Storm Hawks the Interceptors and I already have story in mind for it.**

 **Omake**

In the throne room a familiar blonde man was in distress as his entire kingdom was in the fate of a new born baby who could very well destroy all that he had work for, turning towards a man with dark slick back hair and red eyes with the smell of alcohol on he addressed him.

"Grand vizier Qrow I require your treasured guidance once more" Jaune asked the man who quickly replied.

"Stab the baby" he said without a second thought

In remnant the sound of palms hitting faces could be heard all across the world with the words "damn it qrow" and even "damn it Drunkle Qrow"

Back with the two men Jaune asked hesitatingly "are you sure" with the man replying "look it ether stab the baby or we have to cancel your meeting with cinder at five"

 **How did you like it I find Nappa from dbz abridged funny and just imagined qrow in his place now on with idea's and your opinions on them.**

Vampire the Masquerade Arc, is Jaune a vampire and if so which clan from bloodlines or is he one of the first vampire like ventrue.

Assassin's creed- Jaune staring as the characters in the trailers or even one of the games.

Bladestorm- Jaune Arc meets Joan of Arc and which side does he fight for or is he a mercenary.

 **Thank you all for you time and please give me your review's also I haven't forgotten about my Game of thones fic if any of you think I have.**


	11. Chapter 11

Storm Hawks the Interceptor's part 1

 **Here is the separate story of the storm hawks crossover I hope you like.**

Jaune Arc was confused one moment he was grading papers and preparing for his session's with Blake only to find himself on a small island in the middle of nowhere with the cliff showing clouds covering the lands below, and he wasn't alone as two students from the senior huntsmen's team of CFVY were Fox a dark skin young man with red hair who wields combat gauntlet's and his partner yatsuhashi a tanned skinned young man with short black hair wielding a great curved sword.

"ugh Professor Is that you?" Fox asked getting out of what could be considered the world worst hangover.

"Yeah it's me fox but the question is where we are?" Jaune answered his student before asking the number one question on all of their minds

"This island is unusual clouds below and above with no other lands around" Yatsuhashi said making notes of their surroundings.

"okay what was the last thing you lot were doing before ending up here" Jaune asked trying to figure out what they all had in common that all three of them were transported to this location.

"I was meditating after a long training session when this flash of bright light appeared before me next thing I know I'm waking up on this island with you two" Yatshuhashi explained on how he got here.

"I well I was with Coco help her in her (shivers) shopping spree next thing I know flash of light then here" Fox explain his experience and getting two sympathetic looks from the 2 men as they know of the fashion diva and her infamous shopping sprees like one time during one her shopping spree she use the school budget to buy just about everything in vale's clothing shops.

When they tried to return all the bought clothing it was like trying to steal gold from a dragon it did not end pretty but in the end they had to cut her allowance and give her a months' worth of detentions.

"I was just grading papers and preparing for one of my counselling sessions when this bright light appear then I'm with the 2 of you" Jaune finished with his experience and the only thing that all three of them have in common was a flash of bright light.

But before any of them could continue all of their scroll's went off causing them to see what could be problem only to discover a distress signal not to far from their location.

"How could our scroll's work here without any of the towers?" fox asked wanting to on how their scroll were picking up signals without being in range of a tower

"it's an emergency broadcast signal that generates it's signals without the aid of the tower's but the signal is weak so only those close enough can pick it up" Jaune explained the S.R.E.S. short for Short Range Emergency Signal that was develop by the atlas military in the event of any of the broadcast towers not working the signal will automatically begin broadcast at a short range to save power but the crew can strengthen the signal enabling the use of scrolls for emergency uses.

"it's an Atlasian distress signal and it's close to our position if we can get their we can strengthen the signal alerting any nearby fleets of our location" Jaune explain before all three of them pack their gears and headed towards the centre of the island.

-timeskip-

The journey did not take long as encountered many different creatures that they have not seen before they even made a friend along the way who was currently hanging onto Jaune Shoulder.

-Flash back-

Traversing through the thick tree and bushes of this island the three could sense that they were being watch by something but did not know what so they continued in hopes that whoever was following them would mess up or reveal themselves.

However one of the three did not have the patience his comrades possessed.

"DAMN IT! WHO EVER OUT THERE?! GET OUT NOW!" fox yelled out to whoever was following them earning a sighs of disappointments from his fellow huntmens that he couldn't last a bit longer until they reach the signal.

Taking out their weapon's they prepared for to face their stalker only to face something that they didn't expect.

Out of the bushes came a small monkey like creature that seem the crossbreed between a dog and monkey as it had and dog nose, ear's and tail but the rest was all monkey and it walk out on its two hind legs.

Walking out scared and shy it gave the three what could be described as puppy dog eye's while making dog whining noises as well as monkey noises.

Putting away their weapon Jaune tried to ease the creature frighten state "oh I'm sorry my little friend we thought you were something else" the fear on the creatures ease a bit deciding to get it on his side he takes out nutritious banana flavoured bar from one of his pouches he peels away the wrapping revealing the treat inside. "Don't worry it's not poisonous" he said taking a bite from its corner proving it's lethal "see" he said with food still in his mouth before holding it on the palm of his hand for it to take.

Walking forward as close to him as it wanted to get it snatched the bar his hand and began eating it once it was finished it gave Jaune a thumbs up clearing showing that it was intelligent.

With confirmation that it was intelligent and could understand them Jaune asked the creature if there was anything that didn't belong on this island apart from them and received a nod it before it climbed on to Jaune shoulder and pointed in a direction that the group of 4 now began to journey towards.

-end flashback-

The four continued on their Journey with the monkey that they can best describe it as was leading the three from Jaune shoulder to what would shock all three of them.

The site they came upon would best be describe as a crashed ship somewhat intact with a hole at the side of it's with scorch marks indicating that it was fired upon but what was shocking about the ship was that it was an Atlas warship.

"What an atlas ship doing here?" fox asked as he was shocked that an atlas warship would be here with them of all places.

"Perhaps another victim of this bright light" Yatsuhashi proposed as the idea that another had meet the same fate as them.

"Whatever it is clearly someone activated that distress signal and could still be inside, if not we could use it to signal any passing ships." Jaune stated before the group entered the ship via the hole in the ship and discovered that it was intact except for the hole in the ship and the impact from the crash.

Arriving at the bridge they started up its system getting errors and damage reports from the areas of the ship that does not hinder it's systems what so ever. "well that some good news not only does it have enough power to send a stronger signal for day's but it can still fly" Jaune said giving the report to his comrades.

"alright than fox you go and start checking for supply's and give me any information if this ship is carrying anything that can be of value to us" Jaune ordered his student who nodded in response before he left, Jaune turned to Yatsuhashi "yatsuhashi go to engine room and see if you help start the engines" and with the giant tanned student nodded at his order before heading in that direction.

Turning back to the console he started to check it's logs on how it ended up like this and found out it was one of the ships orbiting around beacon but the finally log was a bit disturbing "we're hit we're hit what goi- (crashes into something)" the final cries of help from the crew before it crashed into the ground.

Jaune mind was trying to process the information he got from the logs and how the ship it ended up in this and the only conclusion that he could come to was that it was attacked from the evidence of the scorch marks around the hole in the ship's as well as its final audio log before the crash. He was brought out of his thoughts by the whimpering of his new companion who also seem sad at the possible lives lost in this ship, scratching under its chin in reassurance before he strengthened the signal.

-Elsewhere-

A Caucasian woman with amethyst hair colour and green eye colour wearing clothes with the mix combination of yellow, brown and purple she was riding what could be describe as a fly motor bike with four wings matching the colour of her outfit.

She was flying around until she starts receiving a weird signal from her sky ride "what this?" she asked as the signal got stronger when she started to face In it direction.

"Well whatever it is? It's obviously a distress signal of some kind" and with that she piloted her ride towards uncharted terra's and the location of the signal.

-Back with the group-

Once the signal was brought up to full strength with the help of Yatsuhashi they manage to get the ship airborne and with Jaune controlling the steering, all of the important systems such as weapons and shielding were working up to a 100% using the ship's comn's system he decide to address his new crew "ladies and gentlemen this is Captain Jaune arc of the HMS kickass" earning a few laughs from both his crew and the people watching except for a certain general who glaring hatefully at the screen.

"Uh captain you may want to see this?" fox said over the comn's in his position "I'm on my way Fox" Jaune said before heading in the direction of fox and his find.

Arriving in front of a large metal door with fox standing just outside of it with his arms folded as he awaited the professor.

"So tell what did you find?" Jaune asked "It's better if I show you" before he opened up the door via the button at his side and what was inside would shock those watching and answer some question's.

An orange haired girl with a pink bow at the back of her head was suspended a feet off the ground by cables and wire's that are attach to her.

"Professor would you mind explaining what this is?" Fox asked wanting to know why one of Ruby's friends had metal cables attach to her like some kind of robot, sighing to himself that the truth had to eventually come out some time than the time had to be now but with everyone on the bridge "I'll tell when we're all on the bridge but first let's see if we can activate her" Jaune said before going to the next to her.

With the power restored to the ship the console lighten up and show Penny status as inactive yet she is operational so using the console he activated causing the eyes to open up and brighten up for a few seconds.

The word's that came out of her mouth caught everyone off guard "hello there boyfriend" she said with everyone watch yelled out "Boyfriend?" sighing to himself at having to have this talk again with penny "penny there a difference between a boyfriend and a boy who is your friend" he stated "oh sorry friend Jaune" "it's okay but what are you doing here penny and what was the first thing that you remember" Jaune asked curious as to how she got here.

"well I was participating in the tournament finals after you, fox and Yatsuhashi disappeared, Huh it would appear that some of my memory is corrupted as the events during and after the tournament the last thing I remember was Pyrrha fighting me in the finals" she explain on what happened to her in remnant.

"well it might not be much but it's good to see another friendly face" Jaune said to penny "come on let's get to the bridge I'll call Yatsuhashi so I can explain the situation to everyone" he finished as they made their way up to the bridge before Jaune used the comns system to call their comrade in the engine room.

With everyone on the bridge Jaune began to explain who and what penny was as well as what happen to the ship that made it this way also what happen to them from what he heard from penny who petting her new friend.

-Outside-

Outside the ship the woman responded to the distress signal and expected to see a small cruiser under attack but what she saw as she approached was an unknown ship the size of a cyclonian cruiser if not bigger and it spotted a few damages apart from the one hole in its armour as it floated above an uncharted terra.

Going to go with caution she hailed the ship for any kind of response and was prepared for the worst scenario "this is Sky knight Starling of the Interceptor's responding to your distress signal" the newly identified Starling hailed the unknown ship.

"Hello thank goodness someone responded I am Professor Arc of beacon and we were stranded upon this isolated island and we are in desperate need of repairs." The voice of a young man responded to her over the radio.

"Permission to come aboard" starling called over the radio with few seconds of silence before the man responded "permission granted land on the long run way" with that she positioned her ride upon the black long nose of the ship and landed her ride not too far from the bridge

-Inside_

On the inside of the bridge the huntsmen and huntress were preparing in case their rescuer was what they seemed to be, the doors to the bridge open and in walk the woman identified as Starling who's eyes sweep over everyone with a calculating gaze of a trained warrior before she addressed them, "my Name's Starling I responded to your Distress signal" she said "yes as I said over the Radio we are in need of desperate repair and supplies" Jaune said as his new companion made its self-known by showing its self from his shoulder "I see you have a sky monkey their quite rare" she said taking note of it, "yeah without him we wouldn't have found this ship".

But before they could continue their conversation a series of beeps on their radar alerted them that a number of incoming vessels were approaching, looking out the main screen of the bridge they saw 3 red vessels with multiple guns's pointed to the front of the ship.

"clyclonians" Starling cursed but before Jaune could asked who they were an explosion rock the ship indicating that they had just been fired upon, "penny the main guns, Yatsuhashi shielding, Fox power supply" Jaune ordered them to their stations as the ships fired inaccurately from their guns required firing distance.

"penny fire the main battery" Jaune ordered knowing that this ship was built for short to long range combat, the main battery's fired a long red beam of energy powered by the dust crystal's the ship is carrying, Starling watched with shock as shot penetrated the middle ship before exploding in its middle splitting the ship apart.

Cheering the huntmens watch as the 2 remaining ships ethers tried to retreat or continue fight however their celebration was cut short as figure on a similar ride as Starling's but with more sharper edging headed towards them.

"the Dark Ace" Starling swore as she ran to meet this unknown figure outside but as she was about to be followed by Jaune he was stop by Fox "Professor!" he turned around in time to catch a red crystal Fox tossed at him "go get him" nodding to him in thank he continued his pursuit.

Arriving outside to Starling on the floor with the man holding a red energy blade to her Throat "hey that no way to treat a lady" Jaune yelled out catching the attention of the two and giving Starling time to leave her position.

"Well well well what do we have here" the unknown figure spotting a symbol of predator bird on his chest "do you think you have what it takes to challenge me?" the man asked mockingly with Jaune only Reply taking out his shield and sword and getting into his fighting form.

Laugh Jaune and his equipment "what haha what even heheheh is that where did you get that from a museum" he mocked Jaune hoping to anger only to fail as he has been trained to resist his opponent baiting.

His laugh was cut short by Jaune display of speed and strength that he barely had enough time to put his weapon up to block Jaune thrust and be pushed back a few feet, surprised by the power of this newfound warrior he once again had enough time to block the next strike skid a few more feet.

Wanting to get this done quickly as he can the dark ace backflip in the air with his sword held in a high vertical sticking position as his body glowed red with lighting before slashed his sword downwards sending a bolt of energy towards Jaune.

Jaune Acting on instinct raised his shield and blocked the red bolt sending it's red energy shattered, but before he could retaliate he felt a calling deep within him as sense of power started to flow through him that on the outside his body glowed a deep blue colour with winds picking up around him, opening his eyes as they burned pure bright light he jumped into the air and slashed his sword towards the dark ace sending an arc of white energy towards and knocking more than a few feet from the sky knights and knocking his sword out of his hand and towards Jaune landing it a foot away from him.

Both the dark ace and Starling were shocked by Jaune demonstrating his sky knight move but what brought them out of their shock was Jaune picking up the Dark aces sword that originally belonged to the first storm hawk before the Dark Ace stole it used it on him and is Squadron.

The dark ace was enrage that this unknown warrior was holding his sword that used to kill the storm hawk's he charged at Jaune in full anger unknowing causing Jaunes Hands to glow before he stop moving a few feet from him but instead was floating a feet of the ground as his body of suspended in the same colour glow as Jaune hands.

Jaune was looking at his hands in wonder as he was instinctively holding the Dark ace in mid-air before thrusting his hands forwards sending the man flying off the ship in cry of surprise and anger.

Taking the sword in his hand he used the other one to take out the red dust crystal that fox gave him and inserted it into the hilt of the blade replacing the red energy with pure fire.

Getting over her shock at what Jaune had just performed was not only impossible but also unimaginable, walking over to him she asked "how did you perform both a sky move and a crystal magic" "sky move and crystal magic? Do you mean my semblance" he asked as she was inquiring about his abilities.

Once the both of them were inside the bridge they trade information, she told him all about atmos, sky knights and their squadrons, crystal's, sky rides, abilities and cyclonia while he told her all about beacon, remnant, his crystal and semblances.

But the most important question he asked her was where was her Squadron which cause her to look down on floor with sadness tell them that they were taken from her by rogues known as the raptors, apologising for asking that he asked her for directions on where to get his ship repaired as well as supplies.

She directed him towards terra atmossia where they could register as well as pick up supplies while their ship is being repaired.

-timeskip terra atmossia-

Surprisingly it didn't take long for them to get to atmossia as they expected to be there in a few day with how big the ship is but it was surprisingly fast for Starling that it could possibly outrace the condor in open sky.

Now our 5 heroes plus starling were standing in of three elder doing the register and were asked their names and positions.

"Jaune Arc Leader, Sky knight and crystal mage"

"Penny tactics and navigation"

"Fox ship pilot and hand to hand expert"

"yatsuhashi Strongman, engineer and heavy ballistics"

The brown sky monkey was performing some moves

"He's my co-pilot his name is shadow" Jaune said introducing the sky monkey known now as Shadow.

With their names on the Register the elders asked them what would they called themselves, how what they said would come as a shocker to the elders and Starling "Actually we talked it out and we'd rather be part of a squadron" the elder in the middle getting over his shock asked them which one "we want to be interceptors if Starling would have us as part of her Squad?" he asked namely starling who was now being look by everyone in the room for her answer.

She answer yes and the new interceptors were welcomed into atmos, over the past couple of days the crew got new clothes and changed their colour to match Starling's, as well as made modification to ship, painted the ship and installing the interceptors symbol onto its side.

Once it was fully completed the modified atlas ship was spotting the Interceptors colour job which was purple, brown and yellow and with the modification added on to strengthen it shields and increase its natural speed by 20% making it one of the fastest and strongest ship in all of the atmos.

They added on a few more guns and missile silos for long range attacks if their target of ether out of range or out of their sights.

On the inside a number of re-engineering and modifications such as a holo map made from the information of maps that they bought showing all of atmos and its terra it also includes a warning system indicating if any terra is endanger.

Most of the ship systems was handle by the main console piloted by the ship pilot this includes engines, weapons, power supply and shields.

In the cargo holds where keep their crystals and atlas robots they found now spotting the new colour scheme was also where they set up the training room do to the cargo room being near impenetrable.

This new ship that the 6 of them work on together was dubbed the Defender as it became their new home and base of operations.

However not everyone was happy about this and the new people to atmos

-cyclonia-

In Cyclonis crystal chambers the dark ace was kneeling before his master in shame and anger at being bested by someone using old weapons his train of thought was broken by his master addressing him with her back turned as she work on her machine.

"so let me get this straight dark ace" the master said in a young female voice that seemed to echo a bit from time to time "you got bested by someone using old weapon's never seen since before the age of sky knight" she asked already knowing the answer.

"yes master Cyclonis" the dark ace said "the man used not only Sky knight move but crystal magic as well" he finish cause his master to stop for a few seconds before returning to her work "is there anything else about this man that you could describe to me" she asked wanting to know about this new individual after all she was the only crystal mage in atmos "yes he has blond hair, sapphire eyes, wore what could best be described as rex guardian armour only white" intrigued by the description of the man she motion her hand to continue only what came next stop her in her tracks "he also had the symbol of two crescent moons pointing downward" that stop instantly "these crescent moons were they like Arcs" she asked wanting to confirm her if it is indeed who she thinks it is.

"Yes they were like arcs in gold colour" he finished and waited a few seconds before his master address him again "thank you dark ace you may leave now" she ordered and awaited until he finally left the room.

Alone in her chamber a chuckle escape her lips before it turned into full blown laughter "so this is where the great Jaune Arc that I heard about ended up" continuing her laughing "let's see if you are as great as my predecessor talked about" the screen goes black after with her still laughing at he end.

What is Jaune arc relationship with this unknown woman?

What is the interceptor's next mission?

And who will win our heroes hearts?

Find out next time on Storm hawks age of heroes

All over remnant everyone was shock about what they just saw, nobody knew if that was real or a fiction story being played on every screen in remnant but some believed it was real and the number bachelor in vale was transported into another world while other pushed this off as some tv show.

In beacon the staff were shock and curious about this new world as it was similar to their in almost every way such as it too is a remnant of a destroyed civilisation and that they relied on crystal's as much as they did.

However there was one person amongst the who was pissed that blonde man was not only walking around in one of his ships but also flying it and modifying it after he gave his order to the man to not do anything to any of his ships and if that any worse he revealed penny's secret. Needless to say the general was throwing a fit and Roman Touchwick was force to share a room with the man and all the furry that came with it.

In atlas a white haired man was busy plotting for ways to his hands on the boy and have him aid his company in any way possible due to his new found knowledge and power of crystal, now let's see if winter wouldn't mind having the young man as her husband the man thought to himself planning the future of his line and SDC altogether.

 **That took a while I hope you like and you can try to guess where I'm going with this story, please leave your review and comments on what you think of it.**


	12. Chapter 12

Meet the Spy

 **This is a request by a guest to do a tf2 Jaune as the spy in meet the spy trailer**

Alarms ringing loud as a women voice is heard over the intercom listing off the problems as the wall highlights with words "intruder alert" "red spy" "in the base" and a man in a blue army outfit Repeats the woman "a Red spy is in the base".

He takes a shotgun off the holder on the wall and runs down the stairs "protect the brief case" the voice called again as the army man with a helmet covering his eyes collected himself as he started to run again after jumping down on the final step "we need to protect the brief case" before he started to look around until a young man voice caught his attention "hey a little help her" a young skinny man with a shirt, hat and rolled up sleeves showing his arms tugging at the door to open it.

Running over to him the soldier push him out of the way "stand back son" before entering the code into the key pad at the side "1,1,1 um 1" only for nothing to happen as the boy was repeating "lets go lets go" just as a huge man with a giant mini gun came charging around to corner and towards causing them to scream as he broke down the door to a huge office with a lone blue case on the desk "hey it's still here" the boy called out "alright then" the heavy said in a thick voice before all of the men in the room turned their attention to the new individual "Ahem Gentlemen" said a man in complete blue professional outfit and ski mask, he was carrying a body on his left shoulder.

 **Meet The Spy**

Securing the body on his shoulder he addressed his fellow's "I zee the brief case is safe" getting acknowledgements from comrades "same and sound/yeah it is" "tell me" he began "did anyone happen to kill a red spy on the way here?" he asked with silence as an answer "No?" he asked once again looking at each of them only with more silence "than we ztill have a problem" before he drop the body on the table with a knife embedded into it's back "and a Knife/ ooh big problem" two voices called out before a hand reach out and took the knife out "I've killed plenty of spy's" the young man started swinging the butterfly knife around "the diamond dozen back stabbing scum bags like you-ow" he cut his finger "no offense" and putting the cut to his mouth to suck.

The blue spy pick up the knife and skill fully retracted it "if you manage to kill them then I can they were not like me" and handed it back to him "and nothing, nothing like the man loose inside thiz building" he said walking around the scout to the back of the room.

"what are you president of his fan club" the scout said earning chuckles from his co-workers "No" the spy said turning around to face him "that would be you mother" he said taking out a file before slamming it down on the table scattering the photos out of it.

"What the?!" the scout and those watching exclaimed as there was pictures of a blonde haired with a dark haired woman in a blue dress with most of them in sexual positions "wha-itd-I-ah" the scout was speechless as he was seeing his mother naked with a blond haired man in different positions while his two comrades were looking over his shoulder to get a better look of the photo's.

"indeed" the spy said getting the attention of the scout "now he's here FUCK US!" he exclaimed before slapping his chest "so listen up boy!" "or pornography staring you mother mother will be the second worse thing that happens to you today" the spy said while taking out a cigarette as he turn his back to scout who was giving him an ugly look before collecting the pictures of his mom, with the heavy and soldier having a couple of them in hand, just as heavy was showing a picture to soldier, both of who had perverted grins on their faces from seeing it before the scout snatch it out of his hand shouting "give me that!".

The spy ignited his cigarette as he started his tale "thiz spy as ready breached our defences" the scene changed to a blonde haired man with a red suit sneaking around a large corridor before taking cover behind a metal support beam as a man and sentry gun was sighted not too far from him.

Moving from his cover he slide a rectangle device under the gun before it starts zapping and destroying the gun staggering the engineer long enough for to attack "sentry down!" the Engineer stated as Jaune shot him in the forehead creating a bullet hole in his worker helmet as he falls through a door with Jaune shooting though the door way with the flash from his gun covering the screen.

"Do you see what he has down to our colleges" the blue spy said gesturing towards the dead body with sunglasses on the table, scene changes to Jaune sneaking up on the man with a sniper rifle who turns around upon hearing squeaking of the floor board, swinging around with his rifle only for Jaune to grab it and kick him back to the board window.

Hitting it the sniper scrambled to grab to his machete before slashing wildly at Jaune in an attempt to him with Jaune dodging out of each strike and countering with a quick short slash to cheek cutting it slightly.

Reaching up to his cheek to see blood had been drawn he lunged towards with the intention to kill him only for jaune to dodge and counter with 3 attacks from his knife, to his side causing him to grip the wound, next his shoulder and final thrust the knife in his back leaving it there as the man falls screaming to his death as Jaune wipes the blood on his gloves onto his red suit.

"And worst of all" the spy continued looking at each of his comrades with all seriousness "he could be anyone of us", scene changes to Jaune blocking a wide strike from the medic then pinning his arm as he changes to an identical clone of the man which could be describe as a semblance, upon seeing Jaune turn into him he was shocked that he wasn't able to stop a strike to his neck killing him instantly from the sound of bone breaking and launching his glasses into the air where Jaune skilfully caught it in mid-air when dropping.

"he could be in this very room" the blue spy gesturing to the floor "it could you" pointing at someone "it could be me" pointing to himself "it could even be-(BAM)" he was caught of by his head exploding due to receiving a shot to the head by a shotgun wielded by the soldier who surprised his teammates by shooting one of their own.

"Whoa!? Whoa!? Whoa!?/whoa" the scout and heavy said distancing themselves away from the soldier who acted like he knew what he was doing "what? It was obvious" he said pumping his shotgun "he's the red spy watch he'll turn red any second now" he crouched down to the body with heavy next to him "any seconded now" poking the leg with his gun.

"See red! No wait that's blood" he shouted unaware of scout change in attitude who went from cocky to professional as slowly sneaks up to the two "so we still got problem?" the heavy man said as the scout took out the butterfly knife "big problem" the soldier responded as the scout skilfully unlocked the blade revealing the knife "alright" the scout changed into Jaune who was right on top of them "who ready to go find this spy" "right behind you" Jaune said behind them holding the knife in a reverse grip.

Soon screams of pain can be heard as an image of Jaune appears alongside others with the title at the bottom of the scene stating Team Fortress 2.

Once that done the scene changes to the floor where multiple Pictures of Jaune and a woman soon a gloved hand separates the photos from a single on in the middle of him and the woman holding hands as they walk.

Picking it up he looks at it with love before commenting on it "ah my ma petit chou fleur (My little cauliflower)" putting it in his pocket as he walks away with the brief case.

In remnant people did not know what to make of what they were seeing as the intro and ending titles made seem like it was advertising a product that they did not know off, however a few in the world's population knew this was real as the professor was classified as missing since yesterday only to for him to appear on all of their screen's assassinating everyone in a professional manner with a unique semblance.

The members of team RWBY all had different reactions to this.

Ruby: "wow Jaune is soooo Coooool" she said with stars in her eyes

Yang: "hmmmm mama bear like (growl)" she purred liking the new Jaune Arc

Blake: "is this real?" she asked confused as to why the professor was killing people and why they didn't see him since yesterday.

Weiss: "who cares the main concern is why this is on every monitor on remnant and why can't we turn it off."

With the three femme fatales comprised of Neo, Cinder and Salem were all having massive nose bleeds from seeing Jaune kill an entire team of train killer's with a emotionless face as well as that semblance that would be useful to them if he joined them, however they were jealous that woman claimed his heart before them.

 **I hope you enjoy and please continue to give review and any ideas as to what you want to read.**


	13. Chapter 13

Castlevania Lords of shadow 2 trailer

 **In this one Jaune is Dracula**

A stone sculpture of a man appears before the screen before zooming out showing him suspended on the wall with his arms out with snakes along his limbs.

Scene shows the ceiling before a man garbed in red walks over it soon the camera follows his feets before going up to his chest showing him only wearing a red jacket and bare pale chest.

The man walks past a stone coffin, his hand tailing it's side before passing several mirrors his reflection not appearing in any of them as he passes by.

Soon coming up to giants doors opening up to a balcony where the screen switches in front of him giving the viewers a good look of him.

Long pale blond hair, short facial hair from his upper lip joining around his chin, dark blue eyes, pale complexion of a dead person.

All in all the man look like the older version of Jaune arc but to the arc patriarch it was like looking to a mirror, even his family thought they were seeing their father in the screen.

The man looks over the balcony into the land below watching the army march to his castle wielding torches and weapons to him.

Soon one by one his arms become coated in shadow before his entire body that soon lifts up to the skies in a cloud of smoke over the army that converged over one spot before slaming down to the ground creating a shock wave that clears 40 meters of terrain.

In the centre the man kneeled with his fist to the ground before standing up then whipping his arm out the side as red energy tangled around his hand and outwards towards the rest of the army until it formed a single red line.

Spinning around the red line sliced through the row of men before its wielder disappeared once more and appeared in another group and lashing out at them, again and again before a gaint robot made of wood and metal climbed the cliff behind him making it apperence known as the army scattered.

Walking towards this giant the man grabbed a single soldier battered and bruised without his helmet on the ground trying to scurry away.

Dragging him by the neck until he lifted up from the ground and presented him before the robot, he then buried his fangs into his neck draining him of his blood as the soldier started to mummify as his skin lost is muscle and his eyes suck into his skull.

The pale man transformed once more into a cloud of smoke in the shape of a giant dragon flying towards the machine until the screen goes dark with the title slowly appearing.

CastleVania Lords of Shadow 2

All over remnant people did not know what to make of this as this advertisement of a new product just appeared all over their screen obviously promoting a game of sorts that they have never heard off.

Many student in beacon were intrigue about this and wished to purchase this game and none more so than two members of team RWBY.

Ruby: "oh oh yang can we get this game can we can we" ruby rose pleaded excitedly with her sister

Yang: "I don't see why not but I get to play it first" yang said to her sister calling dibs first and saddening her sister.

Weiss: "while you two are more interested in that game haven't you notice that Professor Arc and Fall haven't attended their classes at all to day and no one has seen them" Weiss said getting their attention back to their idol and enemy.

Blake: "phyrra missing from her team, they been going around asking everyone where she is" commenting that two teachers of beacon where the only ones not seen today by anyone.

Yang: "eh you worry too much p-money's going to be fine" she said trying to comfort everyone "maybe they all off on a mission".

How wrong she was, stay tuned to Castlevania Lords of shadow 2 Arc.

 **Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I'm planning continuation of Storm hawk Interceptors, Jaune Arc Centre Agent and other Request you have made and ideas you have given me.**

 **Also do you want me to do a story of Jaune arc being Emperor Jaune or do them a omakes.**


	14. Chapter 14

Jaune Arc Centre Agent Chapter 2

 **Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I was working on this, nearly 4000 words. Anyway please review if you like it and if I should do one where jaune and his team do their own mission original or with episodes entirely.**

It came from the Bog

A village in the French countryside 6:32 Pm

The screen moves overs old buildings before resting on a single wide building, it then zooms in with the name of building identifying it as a library.

Soon a man carrying books entered with his brown haired daughters with pig tails "don't stray out of my sight nelly I don't want you getting lost in here" the father told his daughter who replied by sticking her tongue at him behind his back before running off deeper to the library.

Disobeying her father's orders she wandered deep in to the library looking through the rows of books before one caught her eye, picking up a stool nearby she place directly beside the shelve and climbed up pulling the book out.

The cover of the book had a tall figure with red eyes that watchers could describe as a grimm was standing over a village with a crescent moon hovering above it with a lock with a lock the side of it.

Taking the key hanging off it, grinning she insert it before turning the figure eyes glowed for a second and the screams of the girl echoed throughout the building gaining the attention of her father and the librarian.

Martin Mystery IT Came From The Bog

Martin Mystery Intro with the Professor in it.

Torrington Academy- Sherbrooke- Quebec- 12:25 pm

The familiar Academy of our favourite professor we follow a spike blonde haired kid in a surfers jacket in the cafeteria with almost every sugary treat on his tray.

"Keep it coming Jav deserts are the key to maintaining this awesome bod" Martin said to the broad tanned man who added a chocolate cupcake on his tray, dipping his finger into the chocolate and placing it in his mouth tasting it.

Two girls past him by with his head twisting 270 as it follows the girls as they walk by, as his head snap back into place he appears in front of the girls stopping them "hey I'm Martin" introducing himself before the camera zooms in on his face "and you are" chocolate spits out of mouths from his chocolate stained teeth disgusting everyone "ew grossed out" one them said as they left.

"hey what'd I say?" he asked scratching his head "heh heh heh piece of advise Martin" his sister made her self-known "If you want to pick up girls you should probably step up the personal grooming".

"what are you talking about Diana my grooming is impeccable" he said accidently tipping his tray into her causing all of his messy treats onto her staining her shirt, "now look what you've done" what happen next was Diana beating Martin in a cartoonish fashion "when are you going to grow up and stop making messes".

After that the two step siblings made a wager that if Martin lost by getting dirty for the day then he would have to massage the caveman feet but if he won it his sister would be the one to do it, their little argument was cut off by Martins U-watch beeping signalling their needed by the centre, using his watch he found the entrance in the fridge that all three of them entered unknown to them they wouldn't be alone in this mission.

-Jaune group-

We see our familiar teachers in their respective outfits with Roman and neo in their huntmen's outfits while Jaune stuck with his professional suit as they waited just outside of MOM's office for the team they are accompanying on this mission.

And they did not wait long as a familiar group of people ascended up the elevator and both groups were surprised to see each other.

"Teach! What are you doing here?!" Martin exclaimed with his eyes bulging out in a cartoonish fashion.

While Diana had heart's in her eyes "professor Arc" she sighed dreamily at her teacher being here taking all of the attention of the world around and focusing solely on him as his attire change from professional suit to a royal outfit fitting that of old royalty in army fashion with a sword accompanying it.

While Java remained indifferent as he had only just met the professors just recently and had not had the chance to get to know them.

"Sigh its yang all over again" Jaune mumbled said girl was grinning at her Professor remembering her before he addressing him "I should be asking you that Mr Mystery as I never imagined you to be a Centre agent"

"but that doesn't give you an excuse in my class" Roman said before a Cheshire cat grin appeared on his face "in fact this gives me the opportunity to test out this new exercise routine I've been meaning to try out" that sentence sent chills down martins spine and everyone watch felt sorry for the poor kid.

Recovering from his spine chilling experience his eyes landed on the final member of Juane group and in a flash of speed that made one red hood girl jealous he was kneeling down on one leg before Neo with her hand being held by his.

"Are you an angel sent from heaven, because I need to cleansed of my sins" he said giving her his most charming smile, Diana was knock out of her fantasy and face palmed at Martin using a lame line on a girl he first meets.

While Jaune and Roman watch with surprise that someone caught Neo off guard as her face went from surprise to impassive and the room was filled with silence before the sounds of punch's could be heard as well as the scream of pain that followed.

Martin was found lying on the floor with his face in a cartoonish beaten fashion his teeth either missing or chipped as well as bruises all over his face. Neo was clutching on to Jaune and hiding behind him as if he was a shield.

Soon the door opened up to the site of a giant holographic alien fighting a robot the woman had her back turn as she shadowed to robot movement. "don't be alarmed Java" MOM said to the cave man calming him down while Martin who miraculously recovered from beating approach her desk asking to try out this new invention.

"No" pausing the simulation "but you can investigate the strange disappearance of a child from a library in Northern France" "Northern France it could have something to do with Carnac a group of hippies disappeared there in the seventies you know-'gasp'" he said while accidently knocking of a glass container to the ground breaking it where a green mass screams from it's multiple forms before dying shortly after.

"Thank you Martin You've just sent my cloning research back about six month!" she growls "and almost lost our bet" Diana added "now if you'll excuse me I have to save agent Anaconda from Reptile dispatching cyborg" she says with impassive face before continuing the simulation signalling the agents to leave via the gate way the green alien opened up.

(Scene change)

A setting sun shines over the grass lands of village, "sigh I love the French countryside it's so relaxing" Diana commented taking in the natural beauty before the loud sound of an engine revving cut her off by Martin driving his car recklessly towards to village with his passengers holding on with life's, followed by Jaune group in their own.

They arrive at the scene of the crime Introducing themselves to the victim's Father "hi their I'm Martin Mystery secret agent extraordinaire" Martin said introducing only himself and leaving the others out.

"heh heh heh now allow us to introduce our selves Properly I'm Diana, this is Java and that's Martin" Diana said introducing her group and embarrassing Martin.

"I am agent Arc this is agent Torchwick and agent Neo" Jaune introduced his group each showing their identification "now please tell what you were doing before your daughter's disappearance".

(spooky music playing)

"i-it was closing time and I told my nelly not to stray out of sight, oh she didn't listen and then I heard her scream and she vanished without a trace" after he finished his story a number of theory's ran though the mind of the trained huntmens and huntress minds but Martin was the first to speak his mind "maybe an invisible man took her that would explain the lack of evidence".

"why do I seriously doubt that" Diana commented "because you doubt everything Diana" martin responded back before walking off in the directions of the bookcases, "it is a possibility agent Lombard I know because we have faced enemy's that could camouflage themselves or even disappear and reappear in another location" Jaune said offering the idea that their mysterious kidnapper could turn invisible or teleport.

Before she could say anything Martins scream interrupted what she was about to say, turning to the source of the scream to find him on the ground with books around him and slime on the selves.

"well there's something you don't see every day" Roman mumbled while taking a puff from his cigar that mysteriously appear in his mouth in the span of seconds it took for martin to fall.

"smooth move Mr secret agent extraordinaire" Diana said mocking Martin not really noticing all of the slime on the selves until martin pointed it out, just as he was about to it he stop himself remember his bet with Diana he activated his U-watch.

"U-watch activated slime scan selected" circling through the various tools of the u watch until a beaker with a pad attached to it materialised out of the watch for him to grab.

Using the swab attached to the lid to pick a sample of the slime and close it in the beaker giving the device time to scan the substance "analysing data" the female voice said "sample identified, comparison acidic subtree chiefly of moss and peat" "ah ha bog goo!" martin exclaimed.

"Bog goo? That odd" the father asked as to why swamp water was doing in a shop "forget the invisible man my guess is a reanimated bog body left this" he said so sure of his answer that he chucked the device up and catch it multiple times.

"Excuse me?" Diana aske not believing what she was just hearing from Martin her brother then began to describe the monster he was referring to and where he got them from, after he was finish a women's screams got all of their attention.

Rushing out the group saw a woman on the floor crying as her son didn't listen to her about staying in the house and how a creature stole him away which past them by carrying the screaming child.

Giving chase Jaune and his group were right on the creatures tail due to physical attributes as hunters until it turn a corner just as neo was about to grab it, it suddenly started to sink to the ground turning into maggots leaving a portal behind.

"that is really disgusting" Roman commented while Martin exploded with delight as he began to tell everyone that he couldn't believe that he saw shapeshifting and wormholes altogether in the same day that it gave time for the portal to close also because of his bet with his sister.

Finding a slime covered book on the ground Jaune pick it up and read the title "tale of the Boogie Man" that single sentence made every children in remnant scared included on Ruby rose who was clutching tightly to her sister that return the same embrace as the nightmare that hunted their childhood since their father told them if they were ever naughty.

Opening up the book they saw the main characters as three children facing off against the boogieman in his world, the ending was rip out denying the agents the information on how to defeat it, fortunately Martin had a plan in mind to lure the creature.

Abandoned Hospital – 11:45 PM

In the abandoned hospital room three children were running around chasing each other, climbing up light posts and jumping around "okay so we've gathered up all of the naughtiest children left in town now what" Diana asked preparing for another one of Martins craziest schemes.

"we get them to behave badly and draw the monster right to them" he explained, his sister expressed on how this was his worst idea of all time that even the parents were uncomfortable with leaving their children with him only for Jaune to ease they worry by telling them to wait in the other for any screaming and take their children away when it happens.

With the children misbehaving they waited for the creature to show over time they joined in increasing they misbehaving activity as well as to pass the time Jaune was surprised that Neo was very good with children.

It did not take long for the monster to arrive it had a tree like body with branch like arms as well as roots and vines for legs it went after one of the children attempting to flee only for Java to jump on to his back, stagger from the caves strength the monster used it's long arm to the man and throw him across the room before trying to go for the boy only for Roman and Neo to use their weapons on it putting it on the defensive.

It started to flee seeing that its prey has escape with its parents only for Martin and Jaune to be on its tail both activating their U-watchs for the x rod to capture it.

Aiming the adjustable staffs a hidden compartment opening up a the end and fired nets at the creature trapping it but only for a moment as it dissolved into maggots again and opened up a portal in the floor.

The rest of the other caught up to them after making sure the children were safe with their parents, martin was the first to go as he lifted up his sister before descending into the hole much to his sister displeasure with the rest following after him.

One by one all of the agents fell into the swamp water all except for Martin who landed on a small island in the middle of a foggy swamp "hey look I manage to stay completely clean, am I good or what" as the rest of the agents walk towards him annoyed that he was still dry and clean while they were soaked to the bone.

"yeah good for you kid" Roman said with heavy sarcasm discarding his wet cigar as Neo cleans her umbrella of swamp water, "so we're in his land" Jaune commented taking in the area around them, "yeah but that just leaves one question, where is he" Martin asked as the fog became thicker that they weren't able to see each other.

"Roman, Neo where are you" Jaune yelled out to his team, "Jaune we're here we're- HEY GET OFF ME! GET. OFF. M- AHHHHH!" Roman said before struggling against something before silence took over, "Professor, Martin we're here we're- AHHHH!" "Diana/Diana" Martin and Jaune scream out to her dreading she must have met the same fate as Jaune's team.

Vines and roots emerge from the soil grabbing on to their legs dragging them down to the earth as they struggled until they dropped into an empty cavern where a huge tree sat in the middle of the swamp where discarded toys and children items were scattered around.

Thankfully all of their teammates were with them as they crossed the river using the wooden planks as a bridge and split up into 2 groups circling around the tree until a little girl screamed monster when Diana was near.

Kneeling down to comfort them until a deep monstrous voice spoke behind them " **Not Likely** " the boogie stood over them in his tall frame "what kind of monster brings innocent people to a place like this" Diana question the creature " **you're here because you naughty children and you're never going to leave** " "excuse me I'm not a child I am a young lady" " **a very naughty young lady who won't do her late homework** " caught off by that she asked "how do you know that!?" " **I know all** " before his body turn once again into insects and flew to the top of the tree and the roof of the cave opening up a portal.

"There's our way out quick climb" Jaune ordered pointing to wars the portal as swarms of maggots crawled out of the water towards them, soon they formed a human ladder with neo and martin at the top touching the portal as it sucked them all into it that they find themselves back in the village.

An angry peasant mob past wielding torches and weapons as they surrounded the Boogie man "we have to stop him before he takes the children back into his world" Diana stated to which Martin look around for anything useful until he sighted his car "MOM 2 aorta to the trick" starting it up "let's see how you deal with this swamp freak" he then accidently reverse back into an old truck causing it to fall apart before he raced towards the monster.

He ran the monster right over turning him into a pancake before it transformed into insects again and flew away, the children ran toward their parents who embraced, back the agents they headed back to the library to find the missing page.

The library door was wide open in the store with heavy mist inside of it, our heroes spilt into two groups with Diana and Jaune searching for the missing page where the girl was abducted while the rest covered the store searching for the monster, as the two agent were searching for the page the boogie man appear right behind them chuckling and one red hood screamed out "Jaune lookout" to her screen as said professor did on to find nothing.

Meanwhile the rest were walking through the library watching out for the boogie man " **there's no escape for Naughty children** " it roared causing the books on the selves to fall on top of them, fortunately they were able to evade but Java was caught by the monster and held up from the ground, all three of the remain agents tipped on the selves that fell on another like dominos in a row until the final one slammed into it trapping it to the floor.

"Guys we've figured it out" Diana called out to them as she and Jaune came around the corner "look in the end the children sent the boogie man back into his book" she said displaying the image of monster being pulled back into his book " **Surprise** " the monster cried out laughing as hit flew towards them.

Unfortunately for him Martin pull out the book and opened it when it got close enough to not be able to stop or change course, it started to enter the book crying out a monstrous scream before it was fully inside but it put up a fight against Martin trying to get out again, but Martin pinned the book to the ground and lock it with the key trapping the monster once more "and they lived happy ever after"

The sun started to shine on the village as it rose where our heroes stood by the fountain with the towns fork, soon a white limousine pulled up next to them were a familiar woman came out "I was in the area and thought I'd drop by and congratulate you and a job well done troops" MOM said before turn her attention towards Jaune's group "and you well done on your first mission MR Arc I expect a great many thing from you" she said completely ignoring Roman and Neo "Thanks also can I know your name it's feels strange just calling you MOM" Jaune asked giving his famous smile "you might but if I tell you I'll have to kill you" she responded with her own smile before turning around to the car with a small blush on her face, at this women in remnant narrowed their eyes and glared at the woman who thinks she can muscle in on their territory while one mother was thinking about grandbabies with purple or blonde hair.

Getting in the car she asked "MR Arc do you need a lift back to the Academy" "thank you I have a number of papers to fill out" he said accepting her offer but the door close on Neo and Roman before it drove off leaving them with Diana massaging Java feet with Martin Laughing at her "Neo how do we get back to campus" Roman asked only for her to shrug her shoulders as the camera zooms out with the characters shrinking to a small circle before disappearing.

End credits

"whoo you go Professor" yang yell out to her scroll after watching the episode as ruby bounced up and down joyed that her childhood fear was defeated by her idol and crush like in those princesses stories with knights.

With the staff they were all overjoyed that their college had stopped one of the most fearsome monsters in another world, Peter was singling song and tales of jaunes heroism and how he reminded him of himself when he was young and Bart was talking about the monster on how it moved and as grimm like in its way whiles ozpin was just being ozpin.

Cinder was thinking of ways of getting a creature like that on her side and if her mistress had one as well as Jaune seeing on how he handled both the monster and that watch.

In the grimm lands Salem was watching her screen with interest at seeing such a creature as well as the professor who handled himself just like cinder said now all she had to do was find a way for her to get to Jaune and turn him to her side.

 **Hope you enjoyed it and review and give your ideas for this fic i am also working on continuation for storm hawks interceptor as well as requests that you have made, also I am working on my game of thrones fic so for thoses of you wait I will update soon thank you all for your ideas and support.**


	15. Storm Hawks the Interceptor's Part 2

Storm Hawks the Interceptor's Part 2

 **Sorry it took a while as I had to picture what they had to like as the years are different between both worlds, also I wrote my self into many corners with this story.**

 **Professor arc belong to Coeur Al'Aran read and support her fic to get an understanding of what this is all about.**

 **Anyway I hope you like it, please leave reviews and ideas.**

Age of heroes' part 1

A few years have passed since that day and the Interceptor's became legends in Atmos for being one the top sky squadron since the Storm hawks for not only being the fastest and effective crew but also the most fearsome squad that not even Merc raiders would mess with.

A lot of changes and events have happened to this crew, for example the first day of being a squadron a bounty was placed on them by Master Cyclonis herself who placed a larger reward on Jaune Arc being brought to her alive while the rest had lesser bounty's then him. This insulted them of course as to why theirs was a lot less then Jaune's but they knew the reason why and let it go.

Like many sky knight's they have a terra to call their own after saving a group of colony ships from the cyclonians that seeking to capture them to be used in their crystal mines, in return for saving they asked Jaune and his Squadron to be their sky knights when they find a place to call home.

They were lead to a series of terra's by the Interceptors one of them being the same terra they were once lost on before becoming sky knights, the terra's were a gold mine in a sense since it was rich with crystals that made it the most prosperous nations not seen in while.

In return for leading them to their new home the people asked them what they should call it, after a group discussion they decided to name it after their home Terra Vale.

Now we see an older Jaune in his interceptor outfit with a few modifications namely enhancer stones in his gloves, his old armour in interceptor colours and dust crystals lining from his back to his limbs, a hood attach to his clothes and spotting two swords, his sword on his hip while the new sword he won from the dark ace was holstered on his back, his hair the exact same except for the back that was longer that he tied it in a tail as well a facial hair on his chin.

This sight cause every female resident in Remnant to swoon as the professor took on a mystical warrior look with an Atlasian nobility 2 certain schnee sisters hearts raced at seeing the man who was just with them 2 days ago, now look like a refined gentlemen of noble birth that the older sister started to think of ways to make Jaune Arc hers.

Entering the bridge he scanned over every face in the bridge on how they've change in the few years they've been in atmos.

Yatsuhashi grew his hair and tied it in a warrior monk style along with his new beard his great sword was modified to hold a crystal and activated the same ways that every weapon in this world, his normal hunter clothes change to the colour of his team.

Fox's hair was short and spike up, he wore a sleeveless version of the interceptor outfit and used gauntlet blades that fire projectile bolts of energy.

Their newest friend Shadow had his interceptor suit that fitted him as it was a sleeveless and legless suit that allowed unrestrained movement of the limbs.

Finally Penny who matured due to her organic material look to be at the age of a young adult who short orange hair grew past her shoulders and to her lower back, her outfit remained the same except for the new colour.

"Any word from Starling" Jaune asked as final member of their team wasn't seen on the bridge.

"none yet only what she told us after infiltrating Cyclonia" Fox responded reminding Jaune of what she was doing and telling the viewers why she wasn't with them.

 _(flash Back)_

" _you shouldn't be going in alone at least take one of us with" Jaune pleaded with the purple hair woman "I'm sorry but I must besides you all have a price on your heads if any of you are seen missing from atmos, cyclonis might put all of her forces on high alert looking for you and we may never get a chance like this again" Starling replied before turning to leave only for Jauneto pace his hand on her shoulder._

" _Look I know this maybe our only chance to ever infiltrate cyclonia but we're a team so whatever happens we stick together" he said to with her back still to him "sigh just promise me that you'll check in with us from time to time so we know you're alright"._

 _To around to face him she surprise him and everyone watching by kissing on the cheek "don't worry I'll be fine" she said before departing and leaving a bewildered Jaune Arc who stood there for seconds before lifting hand to the lipstick marked cheek._

 _(flash back end)_

Every woman in remnant watch with anger as this man steal witch was taking what was supposed to be theirs while the matriarch of the Arc family was imagining little bundles of blonde and purple haired grandbabies running around her as she sque-crushed her husband's hand in squeals of pure glee.

"I hear the new storm hawks are being registered today" Fox said while piloting the defender "I heard one of them is a decedent of Lighting strike himself" Penny commented "they also have a sky monkey like us" Yatsuhashi continued the conversation "well why don't we find out what this new squad is like" Jaune offered to his team who plotted the course to Terra Atmosia to meet the new storm hawks.

-timeskip-

The people of Atmosia cheered with joy and excitement as a familiar large ship approached their Terra even a group of teens wearing sky knight uniforms with the storm hawks insignias "wow look it's the interceptors" the red headed teen said pointing towards the approaching ship.

"Led by Starling and Jaune Arc" a dark skinned girl with blue hair and brown eyes sighed dreamily at the last name "heh heh looks like pipers has a crush" a blonde hair blue eyed boy spoke causing the rest of the group to laugh at the face the girl was making, "how can I not the man is both a sky knight and an expert on crystal's he even has crystals no one has ever seen before, ooh I really would love to see his collection" Piper gushed on about her Idol.

"well while you talk about rocks with hero I'm gonna get an autograph from Beautiful Penny" the blonde teen said getting shivers down his spine as a certain general in Remnant was glaring daggers at the screen and promising death to the boy if he so much as touch her.

"Finn is right let get their signatures while they're here" red hair boy said as all of them including their sky monkey took out their books and walk to where to ship was docking.

The ramp touched the ground and out walk the interceptors with the scream of their fans reaching them as they all lined up to get their autographs, after signing all of their fans books they were met by a group of teen wearing the storm hawks emblems and a blue sky monkey.

"Hello there who are you?" Jaune asked getting ready to sign their books "I-I'm Aerrow of the storm Hawks" the red head now identified as Arrow introduced himself, pausing in writing "the storm hawks?" Jaune asked getting a nod from the teens "we came here to see the new squad and it would appear we found them" smiling along with his team "nice to meet you/salutations/ hi/ sup/ hello/ (sky monkey noises)" all the interceptors greeted the storm Hawks.

"So who are you?" Jaune asked "Aerrow sky knight and leader" the red head started "Finn wingman and sharp shooter" the blonde said while winking at penny "Junko flight engineer and heavy ballistics" the rhino man introduced himself "Piper navigation and Tactics" she said trying to impression the former Professor "Stork carrier pilot" the depressed green skinned humanoid said "screeches, whines and other sky monkey noises" the blue furred monkey acted with each noise "that Rader our mission specialist".

"Well you know who we are especially shadow here" Jaune said gesturing to the sky monkey on his shoulder who was signing the other's book, "we welcome our brothers in the sky's" he said as both group's walk towards the sky knights council to register as an official squadron, unfortunately the council turned them down due to their age.

Now the 2 groups sit outside the council after that rejection "sorry about that but when the council makes up their minds they stick by no matter what" Jaune said to the depressed as the familiar sound of sky rides reaches their ears with a group of men in red stops in the centre of the crowd "it's Carver and the red eagles" Junko pointed out.

The storm hawks went to introduce themselves while Jaune's group stay behind "ugh Carver why did have to be him" Jaune groaned at seeing the man who was by al definitions a prick "the man maybe one of the best sky knight there is but he is also their worst" fox commented as Shadow made growling noises and rude gestures.

-In cyclonia-

"Once upon a time Cyclonia controlled all of Atmos" Master Cyclonis monologue as terra cyclonia came into view with storms raging around it "then along sky knights" she mock as she worked on a machine with several individuals in the room behind her "and all that got messed up".

" **I want things back the way they used to be** " she continued with an inhuman whisper "and as so as our talon squadrons clip the wing of the sky knights" "they will-" she was interrupted by the sound of the chambers door opening causing everyone to glance at the one entering.

"That would be my pleasure master Cyclonis" a familiar dark haired man with red eyes "the Dark Ace so glad you could join us" she addressed the man with her back still turn to him "I could care lessssss about your plansss cyclonisssss what'ss in it for the Raptorsss" the lizard man rudely addressed the women who's hood unfolded in an alive fashion before turning around to address him showing the face of a young girl with purple eyes, dark hair and a beauty on her face, those watching were shock that a young teen was ruling an empire while some at Beacon and grimmlands were shock that she looked like a younger version of Cinder falls who was also surprised by this.

"untold riches to start" she addressed the lizard before using the crystal in her hands to slam him into the wall and hold him there "and I'll promise not to crush your mislay little terra bogictan" letting him drop to the floor "heh heh I believe something ssssome thing can be arrange" he said nervously "good **then let it begin** " she said as the camera zoom from terra cyclonia.

-scene change-

"It's time to send a message the future of atmos belongs to Cyclonia **it belongs to Me** " her voice continues as carver walks towards the beacon tower and then stopping at its entrance "Carver sir is something wrong?" one of his men asked "that depends entirely on your point of view" he said putting a hand on his weapon "long live Cyclonia" before turning around and attacking his team.

A hand snatch the bright blue crystal from its containment and plunging Atmosia in darkness "the Beacon Tower?!" Jaune exclaim from the ship hovering over the terra "something happen to the aurora stone" penny called out "interceptors! to your rides!" Jaune ordered as each of them got in their rides.

Jaune,Yatsuhashi rode their four winged mark 5 Vulcan while penny's was on her heli-scooter flying towards the tower where they came upon the scene of the storm hawks with the frozen figures of Carvers squad.

"Aerrow what happen?" Jaune asked upon seeing the scene before him "I don't we just came upon them like this" "whoever did this might still be inside" Yatsuhashi said as both squads proceeded to the top of the tower with storms raging above it.

"The Aurora stone It's gone!" Piper pointed out the empty pedestal "you needn't worry" Carver said from the shadows as the crystal dimly illuminated his face "Carver?" Aerrow callout to the man in the shadows, "it will find a good home on cyclonia" that single sentence sent the interceptors on edge as they took out their weapons preparing for fight.

"but you a sky knight?" the storm hawk asked confused as to why he did this "a sky knight wise enough to see which way the wind is blowing, the future is master cyclonis this stone belongs to her" Carver monologue about his plans of switching sides "I will not let that happen" Aerrow responded by taking out his duel daggers "you welcome to try and stop me" carver taking out his own as both ignited in blue and red matching their emblems colours.

The both of them fought with carver having an advantage due to his experience as a sky knight until Aerrow unlocked his Sky Move as his body lit up in a blue aura as he jump in to the air with wing forming in front of him and shot towards Carver in a blast of pure energy knocking several feet from the ground and to the wall causing him to drop the stone on the ground.

"that was th–that was" he mumbled before fainting "Aerrow you did it that's that's" Piper unable to find words for what Aerrow did "the Lightning claw heh guess I finally figured out my move" and with that he put the stone back in it's place.

The sky's around Atmosia return back to normal as Carver is taken away ranting about cyclonia rising again, the elders asked to storm hawks to summon reinforcements from others terra's to protect the Atmosia and the Aurora stone while the Interceptor's stays and protects them from other threats.

-Cyclonia-

Three figures walk in to the chambers of cyclonis with guards posted on all sides of the room "Master cyclonis" the dark bowed with the other 2 following his action "I understand Carver has failed and by the hand of a sky knight who claims to lead **the Storm Hawks!?** " she asked working on her Machine "it's a rumour your highness the storm hawks are no more" "go get me the stone and this time **No mistakes** " and with that he bowed "it shall be done Ravess, Snipe come with me" he ordered the man and woman with different shades of purple hair "oh one more thing Dark ace" Master Cyclonis said stopping him "the interceptors are there if possible capture Jaune Arc Alive don't bother about the others" and with he left unaware of a familiar purple haired woman in disguised watching with narrowed eyes.

-Defender-

Inside the bridge the interceptors were working fulltime on the defence of Atmosia before a call over the comms turning their attention away from their work "starling to Interceptors come in Interceptor" a familiar and welcoming voice reach the their ears as Fox was the first to answer "Fox here what do you have for us" "I don't have much time before I have to get back so I'll be brief Cyclonis is sending her commanders and fleet to get the stone to use in her Storm engine and if possible capture Jaune" that information didn't sit well for them especially Jaune but only for the machine she mention, taking over the device he responded "that isn't good Starling the last time someone used a Storm Engine it destroyed to old world and created the atmos as we know it, if cyclonis has not only built but intendeds to use such a machine then she plans to wipe out all of atmos" he said notifying her of what she plans to do.

Alarms bellow around the ship indicating incoming cyclonian vessels "look like they're here sorry Starling we have to go" he said ending the call and began forming a plan with his team and at the end his squad was against it as it would put him in harm's way but it could be their chance to know why Cyclonis is after him and sabotage her machine.

The hanger doors at the side opened up as 3 rides flew out just a fleet of 10 cyclonian ships exited the clouds with an army of talons sounded them, a man with a dark shade of purple hair exited one of the ships on a Heli-scooter leading others on similar vehicles as he smack his mace in his hand preparing for a fight, next a woman with a lighter shade of purple hair was laughing as she lead a squad of talon in perfect formation with one of them playing the violin.

With a signal from the dark ace the battle of Atmosia began as the condor and the defender traded blows with the cyclonian ships as the sky filled explosion from the cannons on all ships firing, with the interceptors Penny uses her huntsmen weapons to slice through rows of talons destroying their vehicles before circling around her waiting for their next prey, Yatsuhashi bashed the heads of two talons he was behind together before flying off to the next group and taking out his great sword and slashing at their vehicles slicing through their parts destroying or the force from the blow causes them to collide with other vehicles.

Finally with Jaune who only had his family sword and shield out but his other sword wasn't with him, he was attacking Cyclonians left and right slicing his way through their ranks, he kick one of the talons of his ride while shadow his co-pilot took control of his, he fly's the stolen ride through the sky using it's weaponry on the cyclonians until violin music began playing and a voice behind stopped him in his tracks "don't move Sky knights!" turning around to see a woman right next to him with a bow and arrow aimed at him in point blank Range "surrender master cyclonis will be delighted in your capture" following her orders he raised his hands in the air as other talons surround him with two putting cuff on him and lead him towards one of their still airborne ships.

Inside the ship the woman lead him to one of the cells before pushing him in and locking it "master cyclonis will be quite pleased with your capture that she'll award the one responsible namely me" turning to leave she was stopped by Jaune calling out to her "wait!" turn back towards him to see what he will beg for "were you responsible for that beautiful music?" okay that caught her off guard "what?" she asked "were you playing that perfect performance" Perfect that one word she always strived to do, what she always wanted yet no one seem see it or ignore it except for him this sky knight able to see what others didn't.

"I-I am why?" she asked curious as to why he inquired about "it was lovely, perfectly played not mistake in it" she had never been praised for her musical talent, not by her parents, brother or even master Cyclonis it was always her work that got her credit, it was always perfect grades, awards and places that got her the attention she wanted and the position she maintained, now this man recognised her Talents "I would love to hear you play it if you'll grant my request its just so hard to find classical music anymore" "i-i-I'll play it but it wont be because yo-you requested it but because I want to" she said leaving the former professor in his cell with a smile on his face now that he has something to occupy him while he waits for their arrival to cyclonia.

In remnant and grimm lands cinder fall, Salem and her council watch for within their minds the professor successfully manipulated the women to play him music as waits in his cell, that pushed them more into getting him on their side in the upcoming war, with cinder she was watching the man she respected and laid her claim on him last time she saw him in beacon, musing to herself if she could postpone the invasion and see what else Jaune would do in this new world.

With the staff peter was singing songs of Jaune the lady's man or lady killer as Bart, Ozpin, Tsune, and Iron wood held back Winter and Glynda from killing Peter.

-cyclonia-

Master cyclonis was working in her chambers awaiting the news from her commanders until her radio activated with Ravess voice calling through "Master Cyclonis" picking up the speaker she Responded "report Ravess" "we have the Aurora Stone" that single bit of news brought smile to her face as this was the first of many victories yet to come "I have also personally capture Jaune Arc as order Master" that broke the dam as she now has not only the stone but the man who not only escaped her forces but also her predecessors "excellent Ravess bring him straight to me" ending she turned to the guards in her chambers "leave!" and with that everyone left including one disguised interceptor who was worrying about her teammate and crush.

"I now have the man who escaped even you **Cyclonis"** she said to a single portrait out of the pasted Cyclonis's only this one was covered by the shadows in the room with only the royal cyclonia dress and Amber eyes that shined from the painting as if it was alive and listened to girl report her news.

What will become of Jaune, will he and his students return back to their world, will Ravess become a love interest and what his the relationship of the pasted cyclonis watch age of heroes 2 on the next episode of Storm Hawks the Interceptor's.

-rwby-

"whoa you go professor" Yang yelled out

"it's about time somebody had a taste of what true music was" Weiss said with pride in her voice that the professor knew what true music was and not his abomination known as rock and roll.

"Oh oh yang when the next episode, do you think Jaune look's cool, will I be able to go there" ruby ranted on and on about Jaune and the weapons they used.

"this is like one of my books about a knight unknowingly causing women to fall for him" Blake mumble as she was reading said book with the main character baring a striking resemblance to Jaune.

 **Hope you enjoyed it, you are welcome to guess where this story is going, please leave reviews and ideas. Thank you and enjoy the omake.**

 **Emperor Arc charismatic speech.**

(sith theme and chorus vocalising)

The scene takes us outside a large dome like structure before switching inside where multiple species were clapping "And the Jedi rebellion has been foiled" Jaune voice echoed throughout the large senate.

A man walks in asking the woman "what's happened?" she replied "the chancellor's been elaborating on a plot by the Jedi to overthrow the senate."

"The remaining Jedi will be hunted down and defeated." Jaune said getting more applause with each speech as a familiar mismatch woman was standing right next to him.

(sad scene of dead children at the temple and Anakin slaughtering the separatist)

"The attempt on my life has left me scarred and deformed" Jaune said letting the words sink in as the camera zooms in on the lower half of his face burned off showing a skeletal jaw with sharp teeth moving as he speaks "but I assure you My resove has never been stronger!" the applause came louder this time.

(Anakin continuous slaughter and sith eyes)

"in order to ensure the security and continuing stability the republic will be reorganized in the first Galactic Empire!" (Applause) "for a safe and secure society" the people were practically standing and calling for the empire as they applauded as load as they can as Jaune raised his hands "so this is how liberty dies with thunderous applause" the woman said.

(Anakin murdering the last separatist telling that Jaune promised them peace)

After that speech a fully healed Jaune and Neo were back in his private office "so empress Neo how does that sound" Neo let her actions speak for her and the action she took was jump him where the sound of clothes ripping and moans echoed throughout the room and peoples screens.

Everyone watching could hear the sounds of flesh meeting flesh many blocked their eyes or destroyed their screens projecting the sounds and images but the rest continued to watch taking in what could be heard.

Cinder falls was already aroused by killing the Jedi and manipulating the fool but his speech and actions broke the ice, she need Jaune she needed him right now with her, the same could be said with Salem, Tsune, Raven and just about every other woman in remnant except his family who just basically fainted by his Actions.

-white sheep universe-

Salem could never be more proud of her son then she is now, he not only took over a planet but an entire galaxy not to mention she should be expecting grandbabies now that she's watching Jaune mate with this cute woman and is now picturing children with two hair shades of colour.

With his teammates and friends they were all shocked by the sudden change in their friend but could help but blush at what they are watch and subconsciously imaging themselves in Neo's place with Jaune.

Cinder didn't know what to feel at the moment as the boy who was basically a wet noodle was now not only an emperor of a galaxy but single handily eliminate the huntsmen in his world and turn their chosen one against them, she is now watching the engagement of the two and subconsciously lower her hand down to her lower area.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed the omake I've been meaning to do as well as the White sheep Jaune from Coeur Al'Aran as both Jaune characters belong to her, read her fics to get a better understanding of this one.**


	16. Rwby Chibi Arc Part 1

Rwby Chibi Arc Part 1

Jaune Arc had experience a hangover once but what he was feeling now was like Neo had hit him with a car multiple time to the head, getting up and opening his eyes for the first time and the first thing that came to mind was "did Neo spike my drink with something" he said to himself getting up in his colourful version of his room that seem shorter then it usually is.

"ugh my head feels like I've hit by a atlas warship" Jaune said as everything being seen in 1st person view, getting up from his bed he notice that mismatch hellcat known as neo wasn't cocooned in his sheets "where is that psychotic midget" said girl watching was thinking of ways to kill Jaune for calling her a midget.

Moving towards his wardrobe to get changed into his usual clothes, he past the mirror taking a second to see a chibi version of himself before going back to see if his eyes were playing up on him and they weren't.

In the reflection was a smaller, big blue eyes, small body and big head the first thing to come out of his mouth was "what!? HAPPEN TO ME?!" he shouted to the havens as everyone namely his students thought he was cute except for Neo, Tsune and Cinder who was laughing at his appearance.

"dear dust please don't tell me Yang swap my coffee with Bart's again?" he asked himself remembering the last time he had a taste of his college's super coffee and Vale still hasn't recover from that nor Beacon, yang fathers bill as well as Neo who suffers nightmares from time to time.

The scene changes to a blank landscape before a two giant titles fall to the ground with four chibi versions of our favourite team hang around the giant title as music and the four girls voice announce the title at the same time "RWBY CHIBI!".

Walking into the kitchen he met the site of the youngest member and leader of team RWBY making her favourite food unaware of the professor and everyone watching her, taking an egg she cracked it against the bowl only for it to still be intact, confused she tried again several time each strike harder than the last until she got annoyed and jumped high in the air with a cry and slammed the egged in to the bowl splattering it all over and getting an egg shell on her cheek, on remnant her team including her sister laughed at both her and the chibi version for their unholy love of cookies and making them.

Next the flour tips the bag into the bowl except for nothing to come out, giving it a few shake and looking into it before standing on the table holding up side down, and with a slight shake of the bag she gave a panicked cry when the contents of the bag spewed everywhere blocking the screen for a moment to reveal a confused and flour covered Ruby.

Jaune couldn't help but laugh at the antics of this ruby as well as everyone laugh at this version of her except for the real Ruby who was trying to hide from her sister and the world under a pillow.

She wasn't seen for a few seconds until her hands grab a bag of chocolate chips and pinch one of them and pop it into her mouth, those who knew Ruby's love of cookies, after a few seconds of looking back and forth from the camera to the bag she begins munching on a hand full of chocolate in various positions such in front of the camera and outside the window in the tree.

Finally came for the time to mix the dough, ruby grabbed the handle pulled only it did not budge, tugging on it once more with both hands it and the bowl did not move, getting on the table and using her feet on the bowl to help in moving the spoon only for her hands to slip from the handle and from the bowl and off the table.

Determined to make her favourite treat she tried multiple times from pushing to even drop kicking it until she gave up and snacked on the chocolate chips again, at long last the surface was clean except for a glass of milk with chibi ruby trying desperately to dip her giant cookie into the thin glass before falling to the floor in defeat along with the mild land on her.

-in Remnant-

In Team Rwby's room the team was having a inter- I mean group discussion to better their team "Ruby we need to talk about you unhealthy consumption of surgery treats" Weiss said to the bound Ruby rose who was trying desperately to get out and stop her team from destroying her seconded love, "this is for your own good Ruby" Blake said carrying boxes upon boxes of cookies out of the room as the little girl pleaded with her team to stop even going as far as crying "sorry sis but watching that reminded me of the first attempt you tried making them and got banned from using the kitchen ever after starting that house fire" her sister Yang said dumping them into the trash "besides I mean we could sell it to make a bit of len to buy necessary stuff for me- I mean us", all ruby could do is cry for her lost friends.

-chibi rwby-

Scene a chibi Ruby slashes at the screen creating a new scene for the audience.

The first them everyone saw was the familiar poster of a tailless donkey with a bull eyes on its rear before the camera zoomed out with a familiar all white heiress with a red bandana striking the poster with the tail stuck on her weapon and missing "Missed!" Ruby called out "drat!".

Scene a chibi ruby spins with the scythe slashing the screen creating a new scene for the audience.

Team RWBY room came into view with C ruby skipping past the door stopping "huh no one's here" she said looking around the Room "EH I guess I'll go check out the court … yard…..uh…" she starts before trailing off spotting a book sticking out from under a pillow and racing towards it, picking it up she read the title "Ninja's huh?" she said as the full title and cover was displayed to the camera.

One Blake Belladonna couldn't help but feel fear and embarrassment as she knew how this was going to play out.

The following expressions of Ruby reading the adult continent was first curiosity, focused, surprised and pure glee with her dreamily sighing "ooh yeah" before flick through a dozen pages and landing in one with a poster in it unfolding and presenting whatever image the young girl was seeing "now that's a katana" she said to what she was seeing.

In remnant Yang could not help but feel fear and dread creep up her spine as she watched her little sister read one of Blake's book's and at that very second her scroll went off with the image and title of her father on it, picking it up she dread on what she was about to be lectured on now, "YYYYAAAANGGG!" her father's voice shouted through the device "do you mind telling me what I am seeing right now on the TV!?" "um me fighting a robot on the highway?" she said hoping this call wasn't about what the show her team was watching "NO! NOT THAT THE CARTOON VERSION OF RUBY I AM CURRENTLY WATCHING!" she shouted out at her "what!? Was the one thing I told you to do?" "Not to let anything happen to Ruby innocence" she weekly said "and what did you do?" "i let it happen but dad I di-" she tried to say but her father wouldn't have it "But nothing! I can handle destroyed clubs, highways, even a school but the one job I gave you, you failed at! I am cancelling you subscription to that boy band of yours!" all yang could do was cry like her sister who was going to use the situation she was in to get her in even more trouble "DADDY! Yang's being mean to m-" was all she could say before her mouth was covered by her desperate sister "WHAT WAS THAT!? Yang! What else are you doing!" before she could respond banging was coming from their door as the voice of her drunk uncle "YANG! What did you do!?."

The next scene was by all intent and purpose a pathetic fight between Weiss and Yang as the white haired heiress was the first to attack and missed yang by a hair line with the blonde fighter countered with a punch only to be met by one of Weiss's glyphs pushing the fist out the way as his thrusted her blade at the fighter, her attacks were countered until the blade was knocked out of her hands leaving her opened to the fighters explosive rounds 'click' the sound of gauntlet stop the fighter indicating it was empty, 'click click' sounds both empty gauntlets made, taking advantage of this C Weiss mocked her by sticking her tongue at yang only to flying by a single fist.

The head of SDC couldn't believe what he was just seeing, was his own heir performing these idiotic task's and games with uncultured and uncivilised girls, he had heard that her leader was a girl far younger than her and immature, he need to get her away from vale and re-educated to be a proper heir to the SDC.

The was acting out what the real Blake was feeling as she franticly searched for her book, rummaging through the book case before she spotted the book, in the hands of her leader who was glaring at her "Ruby is that my Book?" she asked scared out of her mind from the glare her leader was giving her "this is Filth! Filth!" she shouted slapping her to the ground with the book before walking away "Ca-Can I have my book back?" "later!".

Jaune just stood there in the hallway taking in to account all that was being shown to him including the interaction of team RWBY and his only response to this development was "what Bizarre Universe have I entered?" he asked out loud to himself unaware of his worst fear creeping up behind him until it was too late.

"hhhhhhhiiiiiiiii" she said with a scary grin on her face and all Jaune could do was Scream the most manliest he could muster "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" the scream of a girl was heard as the camera zoomed out of beacon.

End credits

No one knew what had just happen but they all agreed that it was pretty funny that they couldn't stop laughing even after it ended.

In the grimm lands a certain grimm woman for the first time in many years laugh and not the cruel, maniacal laughter she would give out often when a plan came together but a genuine laughter when you watch the most funniest thing you see or hear.

 **Well there you go Chibi Rwby I hope you like it.**

 **And now for an omake.**

 **Just a little bit more.**

Everyone in remnant was watching Jaune,Cinder, Neo, Emerald and mercury singing in leather with canes.

Neo: sexy, everything about you is so sexy, you don't even know what you gooot, your really hitting my spooot~ oh yeah yeah.

Cinder: and your so Innocent~ please don't take this wrong cuz it's a complement~ I just want to get with you girl~ you got to learn to let go~ oh baby wont you.

All together: work it a little bit, Get hot, Just a little, meet me in the middle let go just a little bit more.

Cinder: Just a little bit

All together: Gimmie just a little bit more

Emerald: Just a little, Just a little

Cinder: let me

I'll do anything if you just let me (come on baby)

Find a way to make you explore

I know you anna break down those walls Yeah Yeah

Neo: And its so challenging

Getting close to you what I'm imagining

I just wanna see you get down

You gotta let it all out

Oh baby, won't you just

All together: work it a little, yeah (oh yeah) Hot just a little, meet me in the middle (oh yeah)let go just a little bit more (just a little bit) Gimmie just a little bit more (just a little bit, just a little) work it a little, get hot just a little, Meet me in the middle, let go just a little bit more (Just a little bit) Gimme just a little bit more (Give me just a little bit more, just a little)

Jaune: Its so exciting, the way you're inviting me yeah (I know you really like it like that,ah)

Can't get enough, won't you satisfy my needs (Please let me be)

All together: work it a little, get hot just a little, meet me in the middle, let go, just a little bit more (Just a little bit more) Gimme just a little bit more (Just a little bit more, just a little bit of work with me)

Work it a little (oh Yeah)

Get hot Just a little bit (get hot with me)

Meet me in the middle (meet me in the middle)

Let go, just a little bit more (let go, just a little bit more, just a little bit)

Gimme just a little bit more (gimme just a little bit more)

(gimme just a little bit more, oh yeah)

(Just a little, just a little)

Neo: Work it a little (oh yeah)

Get hot just a little bit

(get hot yeah)

Meet me in the middle (meet me in the middle)

Let go just a little bit more (just a little bit more, just a little bit more)

Gimme just a little bit more (oh, yeah) (yeah, yeah)

(work) sexy

(get hot) everything about you so sexy

(meet, don't let go) you don't even know

(Just a little)

Gimme just a little bit more (just a little)

Yang xiaolong now has a new favourite band she can listen to and the best part is, it has her crush Jaune arc.

All over remnant sponsors and agents organised themselves as they prepared to become their new managers of this hot new band coming to remnant.

In the arc Family all of the residents did not know what to make of this as the only son within the family was singing in a band instead of becoming a hunter like he always wanted, "he definitely has your lungs Jun" the patriarch of the family said to his wife who only looked at him before punching him dead in the face.

 **Hope you like it as I watch Liberty x and imagined them as the band while singing.**


	17. The Grimm Reaper of Yggdrasil Ch 1

The Grimm Reaper of Yggdrasil Part 1

 **In this chapter Jaune is in the anime Overlord which is all about the main protagonist being trap in his favourite game that was supposed to have shut resulting in the destruction of the world created only for it to continue thriving even after all the players and creators left resulting in the mindless NCP's coming to life and continuing as if nothing as happen, they worship the players as gods who they believe has transcended into a higher form of being.**

 **Jaunes character is designed from the fic's white sheep in grimm form as well as the game Shovel Knight Spector of Torment, but he is still the professor Arc we all know and love.**

Thoughts: 'thoughts'

Speaking/ _ **speaking**_

"Yggdrasil" Jaune spoke as the title DMMO-RPG Yggdrasil came into view over a lush land scape "a place I call my home" multiple characters of various species were seen in town carrying different armour and weapons "hard to believe the world I woke up in while doing paper work is really a virtual reality game where the majority of the population is players and the other is NPC's" scene cuts to groups of players battling and socialising.

"this world has run for 12 years" the scene cuts a group of armoured individuals running through a dark and dead forest before stopping at a tall structure in the middle of a grave yard, skeletons rose from the ground and marched towards the group in a slow pace.

The group charged towards the arms slashing and bashing their way through the ranks while two used what could be described as a semblance with their staffs. Finally after destroying the skeletal army the group prepared to advance onto the building only to stop upon noticing another group of individuals at the entrance of the structure.

At the front of the group was a giant skeleton in robes wielding a sceptre while the one next to him was a tall lean humanoid in full red armour with two gold arcs over a beast crest on the chested plating as the black clock flowed with the air as the hood covered the medieval helmet, he wielded a black scythe.

The red knight in the attacking group gasp in fear at the sight of the two, lighting flashed as the attack group laid on the ground defeated with the red knight taking his final breath before dies, two red eyes shined in two leaders eyes as they laughed menacingly at their defeated foes.

-anime opening with Jaune replacing the main character-

"it was fun while it lasted and now the world I had come to call home is about to be destroyed by it's creators" the camera changed to a giant room with a giant round table with many characters occupied by only three, "now I know what you're wondering who are you and what's this all about, well why don't I introduce myself" the camera turned towards to skeleton in robes "no I am not him try again" then the slime creature "do I even look like that!, turn around!" the camera switch towards the face that sent fear to every man, woman and child watching except for a certain grimm woman who look at her screen with great interest.

Complete pale skin with black veins emerging from the skin, pure red eyes surrounded in dark sclera, pure flowing white hair, "yep that's me Jaune Arc former professor of Beacon academy and now one of the founders of a dying guild in a dying world, How did I become like this well to answer your question I just don't know, one moment I was grading paper work of one Yang Xiaolong before a bright light engulf me the next I was like this in this world I learned to call home."

"so what does this have to do with you telling us this, well why don't I let the story tell you what happens next" time seem to have continued as he stopped talking, his grimm self-sat back in his chair with is arms folded as he listened to the two talk about staying until the final minutes before it all shuts down.

Unfortunately the talking slime couldn't and he bid them farewell "I hope we meet again I.R.L" for the first time Jaune spoke in what was surprisingly a deeper tone of voice " _ **Goodbye HeroHero"**_ Herohero-san logout.

The giant room was now empty with only the two guild leaders left "this sucks!" the man speaking skeleton shouted out as he slammed his fist down onto the table "this was our home, we built it together with virtual blood and sweat, how could he turn his back on it so easily" " _ **IT all had to end sometime and there was nothing we could do to stop it except spend what little time we have left"**_ Jaune said with a sadden look on his face as he looked towards the skeleton "sigh you're right, I have to go for a minute but I'll be right back" " _ **I'll see you in the great Hall**_ " and with that Momonga logout leaving the Grimm man all to himself " **so this is what it's come to Jaune spending your final moments in a doom home** " getting up from his seat he walked to was the floating golden staff before stopping in front of it, " _**the staff of ainz ooal gown, I remember when we put all of our resources and will to make this, it is our guild most sacred treasure as well as one of it's most powerful weapons**_ ".

A Scythe materialised in black flames beside him before he grabbed it resulting in it taking solid form with the flames dispersing " _ **even my soul Reaver is seconded to its power**_ " he said looking at the golden staff in his hand with skeleton crying tears of blood at the top of it with a black curved blade shined as the night opposite side of the skull.

Letting go of his weapon everyone watched as it dispersed in flames before touching the ground, taking the floating jewel encrusted staff in hand he walked towards the giant door as he remembered what the rules of the guild were 'there were two important rules in joining the guild, one you had to be inhuman the seconded you had to be a functioning member of society" he thought in his head in his normal voice.

Walking out the doors in to a hall he was greeted by the servants in maid and butler outfits bowing to him, opening up a console at the only butler amongst the servants a name came up 'Sebas Tian' 'I remember this guy is Sebas' he thought looking at the butler 'and these are the combat maids of the pleiades' looking over the various species in armoured maid outfits 'they were intended to be the last line of defence in case our enemy's ever made it to the throne room, fortunately enough they never even made past the entrance, I should move them around one last time' " _ **follow me**_ " and they all followed him in an orderly fashion.

'I'm sure the other's will forgive me for doing whatever I want just for the last day of our lives' he thought before stopping in front of a giant stone door with two being in graved in it both facing off against each other, on the left was a man with horns and the right a woman with wings.

The doors opened to a giant throne room with banners of different symbols etched onto them, columns upon columns held up balconies, giant blue chandeliers decorated the ceiling.

Walking up to the throne he spotted what many men would call a bomb shell, pure white dress that showed some skin at the legs, arms and upper torso, she had a golden web design on her chest, a white and gold collar that extended from her collar bone all the way up to her neck with a green jewel at the base of the collar, pure black long hair that stopped to her butt, fair white skin, but the most noticeable thing about her was her black feathered wings that start at her lower back and white horns that circle around to the front of the fore head.

'Albedo' the newly identified women stood there with a smile on her face as jaune took the final steps to the throne before turning to address the other 'the command was' " _ **Stand by**_ "'right?' they all bowed before walking to his right and stopping.

Sitting down on the throne he turned his attention to Albedo who still had a smile on her face 'what were her setting again' opening up a window 'as the highest ranking NPC in the tomb of nazarick she supervises all of the guardians' he strolled through a very long list of commands 'WOW! This is long, well tabular the setting maniac was the one who created her, he was the peter Portman of computers' before stopping at the very bottom that read out –on the outside, she a perfect beauty, but the way on the inside she's a bitch- 'Huh?! No way she's a bitch' he thought looking at her then the console.

'sigh he always did love to make contradicting Characters, can't fault a guy for his tastes, but still' looking at his staff 'normally you need a tool to change the settings but since I have this' using the staff to grant him administrator rights he began to edit the last bits 'it is going to be my last day in this world' he wrote 'she is deeply in love with Jaune Arc' a dark blushed appear on his face 'what am I doing this is just plain embarrassing'.

Closing the console he turned to address them all 'now what was that command again?' he asked himself " _ **bow down**_ " and with that they kneel on the floor before him with their right hands over their heart.

Switching to 1st person view that displayed his HP, MP, Stamina, time, map, location and chat box 'now these are relics of the past' he said to the banners point to each of them as he named them 'there mine' he pointed to the two arcs over the beast on a red banner 'Momonga, touchme, shizzuten zuzaku, Ankaro mogi-mogi,Herohero, para roun chio, Buko buko chaguma, Tabulas maragog-dina, Warrior tagi-miku-zagi, variable Talisman and Genjuro' 'well it was fun while it last, in fact it was a blast' the clock was 23. 59.45 And counting up 'I welcome the sweet embrace of death and hope I get to see the faces of my friends once more' 55, 56, 57, 58, 59,he closed his eyes at the final moment causing the screen to go dark 00, 01, 02, 03 the clock was still going after the shut down time.

Opening his eyes he saw the world still around and unchanged 'what? Did the tech's push back the server shut down' he tried to open up the console menu on for nothing to appear 'Where's my Console?! I can't use chat or comns!, What's going on!?" he exclaimed in his mind getting up from his throne.

"is something the matter Lord Arc?" a female voice called out to him, turning to the source of the voice he found Albedo with a concerned look on her face "lord Arc?".

"Lord Arc is everything alright?!, you seemed troubled my lord" he was completely speechless that an NPC, Albedo to be exacted was speaking to him for the first time in her life, walking slowly up to him she stopped just at the foot of the throne "if there a problem please let me help" she said unknowingly pushing up her D-cup breast.

Trying to calm himself he activated the calm command as a green haze flowed from him " _ **the G.M call function isn't working**_ " he said to himself, confused by what he just said she took a step back from him and bowed her head "I'm sorry but I have no answer, this G.M calm magic you speak of is beyond my comprehension".

Still in shocked that Albedo was talking to he barely heard what she said "I realised my failure to assist you is inexcusable, I don't deserve but I beg for your mercy lord!" 'I'm actually talking with an NPC' sitting back down he started to think of reasons of how this was possible 'calm down Jaune there has to be a reasonable explanation to what's happen, maybe a glitch or bug in the system, but that doesn't explain why they are suddenly talking and acting like living beings' letting go of the staff he watch as it floated next to the throne 'okay the staff still functions as it normally does, but I cant use my console or contact the administrators, what should I do' he thought to himself.

Wanting to try something he turned and addressed the Butler " **Sebas** " "lord?" " **Sebas step out of the great tomb and confirm the surroundings of nazarick** " "by your command my lord, I'll return" getting up from the floor he left the room, " **Pleiades I want you on the 9** **th** **floor, if anyone tries to trespass deal with them"** "as you wish my lord it will be done" the lead armoured maid with glasses that looked like a black haired version of Glynda left with the other in single formation.

'they even recognise and respond to commands that aren't native to the games, what in the world is going on?' noticing that Albedo was smiling at him, he put on his best poker face and focused on the problems at hand 'think Jaune think how can you contact an admin the G.M call function isn't working, the message spell? Maybe it normally used for players to contact each other so theres a chance, but I'm not even sure I can use Magic or any of my skill's' "so Lord Arc" Albedo said breaking him out of his thoughts "do you have any orders for me to obey?" she quite flirtiest.

" **let's see, I guess you could come here for a moment** " "sure" she exclaimed eagerly and literally got up right in his face forcing him to get back further into the throne as possible 'whoa she smell great, wait! Smell's!?, I haven't be able to smell or breath in twelve years!' " **Albedo may I touch you?** " "yes" and with that he held her wrist which seemed to arouse her judging from the moans.

'no way she has a pulse' looking up he saw she was enjoying it 'this is crazy, she isn't even supposed to be alive, just an NPC run by an A.I program' shaking his head he gathered his thoughts 'okay focus last test I have to confirm this no matter what' " **Albedo ma-may I touch your chest?** " "eh?" 'damnit man what is wrong with you!?, okay take a deep breath and play it cool' " **you don't mind that right?** " he said with a tiny dark blush on his pale face.

"of course not! Touch me as much as you wish!" she said like it was a dream come true for her, getting up she presented her bouncing breast's to him, slowly his hand inched towards them before squeezing them all the while he was in another world not even focusing on what he was doing 'okay let's think for a second, the fact I'm doing what would be reserved for a hentai game means that this is a new version of Yggdrasil and chances are slim but this is some new DMNO RPG, is it possible that this virtual world suddenly became real all of a sudden, no way that nuts' looking up he watched the facial expression she was making 'but really talking to the NPC's smelling their scent, touching them all of these things are impossible to program into games' looking down he quickly pulled his hand back 'how long did I plan on fondling her' " **Albedo I'm so sorry I didn't me-** "

"ah this is it isn't it you're going to take me right here" she asked in a lustful expression while Jaune looked like fish gasping for breath "oh what should I do about my clothes? Should I remove them on my own or would you prefer to get rid of them yourself?" " **whoa! Hold a moment Albedo, this isn't Right!** " holding his hands out before collecting himself " **Ahem, now is not the time to be doing such things"** the woman looked like she was slapped in the face as she reeled back in fear "I'm so sorry lord Arc!" " **it's fine Albedo I forgive you completely but more importantly I have an order for you** " "it would be my pleasure you serve you" " **except for the guardians on the 4** **th** **and 8** **th** **floor's I want everyone to meet at the 6** **th** **floor's fighting arena have them gather there in one hour** " bowing before him "as you wish my lord" and with she walked away from him.

'this is terrible' he thought remembering what changes he made to her programming 'tabular I hope you'll forgive me for changing your NPC like that' looking towards his side he held out his hand and the floating staff returned to him 'I've got more important things to worry about' in a flash of light he disappeared from the throne room and reappeared in a different hallway.

'it worked!' looking at the single red ring on his hand 'the rings teleportation ability has no issues, I can still use items' walking towards the bared gate with the bottom of the staff hitting the ground in sync with each step 'it looks like Albedo and the others are still loyal as they were created to be' the gate opened as he approached 'so then what about the others' the camera showed an empty colosseum.

6th floor Amphitheatre

The camera showed from outside the giant arena to a dark and empty landscape under a beautiful night sky with the colosseum bigger then vales arena being the only structure seen for miles.

'the twin dark elves that chaguma created should be the guardians of this floor, where are they?' his answer came in the form of a blonde hair, pointed ear, tanned child with two different eye colour's performing flips in mid-air from the balcony and landing heavily on the ground "crushed it!" she yelled out " **Aura** " the elf ran to him in a speed that made that Ruby envious.

Stopping in front of him "we're honoured to have you Lord Arc, welcome to the 6th floor Amphitheatre" she said bowing to him " **I will only intrude for a little while** " "you must be joking right? You are the ruler of the great tomb of Nazarick, you power here is absolute, there isn't a guardian who would consider you an intruder least of all my brother and I" " **Hmm speaking of?** " he asked wondering where the other twin is.

Looking back at the balcony she called out to her twin "Mare! You're being rude to Lord Arc!, stop cowering and get down here!" "but sis I'm scared come on" a tiny figure called all the way from the balcony "MARE!" "okay okay fine I'm coming" and with that he jumped down.

The camera zoomed on the boy who was the exact opposite of his sister who was bold, tomboyish. Confident and loud while he on the other hand was meek, quite, shy and effeminate from the way he was dressed to his running.

"I apologize for being late lord Arc" the male twin said bowing before him pinching the side of his skirt " **it's fine, now I would like for the two of you to help me with something** " Jaune said lifting the staff a bit.

They looked at it in awe "Amazing is that the legendary Item that will only bend to your whim Lord Arc? The fabled weapon of the tomb" Mare asked looking at the golden staff " **indeed it was created through the combined efforts of the guilds pasted members, a testament of our dedication the staff of staff of ainz ooal gown, Each stone in the mouths of the seven crowning snakes is a god level artefact, on top of that the power in the staff itself transends god level."**

The two eagerly listened to him describe the staff " **it is truly legendary, it based state are on par with any world level item, in fact the DPS of its auto attack can one shot ki-'ahem' well that's how it is** " "incredible/ Awesome it's so cool" " **I would like the two of you to help me run some test's with it** ".

And with that the two summoned two giant Reptile to place two straw dummy's in the field 'in Yggdrasil if you wanted to conjure magic or active an ability oyou had to click on the icon on the console, but now that console doesn't exist but I remember them and can feel they range and activation time as well as my magic and stamina, okay lets start off with a couple of spells' " **summon Primal fire elemental!** " the red jewel on the staff lighted up as he began to channel magic, the area around the dummy was swallowed up by a giant tornado of fire that took on the form of a dragon from the upper body.

" **The fire elemental it's level is in the upper 80's** " the twin were impressed and eager to take on such a monster " **so would you like to fight it?** " the oldest twin dragged the other into the area while Jaune sat in the side lines watching them fight a creature made purely of fire.

'I had a feeling this would be an easy task for them, now that I know my magic skill's work, I would like to test my other skill as well after they done fighting it, but first' putting a hand to his ear " **message** " the sound a beep's was heard 'nothing I can connect or contact a G.M or any members', it wasn't long until Sebas called though the link "I'm here is there something you need Lord Arc?" 'huh my message spell connected' " **Sebas how do things look on the outside?** " "well lord there is a slight problem".

Whatever was said through the link troubled Jaune a bit as his expression told those watching " **I have called all of the guardians to the 6** **th** **floor come to the Amphitheatre immeditatly and report your findings** " "understood" and with that the call of ended as well as the twin's finishing off the summon.

"well done that was impressive" praising the twins as they ran to him "that was fun I haven't exercised in a while" seeing that they were a bit exhausted he reached is hand though a dark small portal that he created and pulled out a jug of water and 2 glass cups and offered it to them.

" **sit this one out and watch I wish to further test my ability's** " almost on instinct his lone hand reached out toward the empty field " **summon Nevermore!** " those in remnant watched in pure horror while a grimm woman watched in interested and fascination as his shadow grew and stretched before him to the field before transforming into a black pool of goo.

The pool shook as two giant black wings emerged from it with two talons on them, followed by a white mask with marking and Pure red eyes, the whole black body emerged from the sludge until it was fully out, once it stood on its two feet it let out a ear piecing shriek that rocked the hole arena.

The twins look at it in awe as the grimm was much larger than the elemental they just fought "lord Arc what is that massive bird" Aura asked looking at the bird with star's in her eyes " **it's called a Nevermore part of a Species called Grimm that I can create** " he said watching as it takes flight and starts circling around the arena.

Behind the twin's a dark portal opened up, "my my it appears I'm the first to arrive" a pale girl with red eye's in an old fashioned royal dress complete with umbrella walked out of the portal gaining the attention of everyone.

'well I don't have any ideas as to what is going on, but it seems that the NPC's are all loyal to me, hmm in that case I should keep playing my role and act like a proper superior in front of them, while im at it I'll learn all I can about this world, I was max level in Yggdrasil I wonder how strong I am now, and if this is another world can I even return to my old one, will I always be like this, will I my friends and family again' while monologuing in his head he watched as the NPC's interacted with each other before new one joined in.

"My lord" Albedo began as Jaune gained a menacing appearance as his tall frame seemed to tower most of them as well as the dark Aura radiating off of him "we the guardians Pledge our fidelity".

"I am the Guardian of the 1st, 2nd and 3rd floor Shalltear Bloodfallen I serve and obey" the pale girl said kneeling before him.

" **The Guardian of the 5** **th** **floor Cocytus I serve and obey** " a giant armoured, four armed bug monster said kneeling before him.

"I am the guardian of the 6th floor Aura Bella Fiora" "I am her brother and also Guardian of the 6th floor Mare Bella Fiora, We serve and obey/we serve and obey" the twins said kneeling.

"The Guardian of the 7th floor Demiurge I serve and obey" a pointy eared man wearing glasses and an orange striped suit kneeled before him.

"The leader of the Guardians Albedo I serve and obey" she said kneel with the others "other then Victim Guardian of the 8th floor and gargantua who faithfully guards the 4th all of the guardians have gathered as requested and pledged their undying loyalty, supreme one we await you orders" "you need all but asked of us and it shall be done" Jaune red eyes lit up at the end.

-overlord ending-

Everyone in remnant save for a few only look at their screen in pure horror and shock as one of the most respectable and reputable huntmens and teacher had become the very thing that haunts their nightmares.

With the students all of their reactions were horror, fear, shock and sorrow.

Ruby "Professor Arc no it cant be" she said weakly to her screen with tears in her eye's threatening to fall down her face.

Yang was stiff as a bored unmoving as her hand still clutched her scroll that was showing her crush and idol become a thing of pure nightmare.

Weiss was under the bed sheets shaking in fear from watching the abomination that had taken on the professor form.

Blake "Professor what have you become?" she said looking at her scroll in sorrow as the man who was there to comfort her has now transformed into the monster's that they were trained to hunt even worse he can make them.

With the professor each one of them had reactions to this development that happened to their colleague.

Peter for once in every one's life showed his face as his eyebrows rose so high to show off his wide open eyes as well as his moustache that rose a bit from his mouth opening wide with the bottom jaw nearly dropping to the table.

Bart stopped still completely unable to comprehend what was happening and what happened to jaune that his mind completely went blank.

Glynda was a mess as she was crying because the man she loves with all of her heart was now a grimm a monster that she swore to destroy.

Ozpin was unmoving with the only thing wrong was the cup of coffee smashed to bits spilling all over the floor from dropping it in pure shock, on the inside he was a nervous wreck because he only had to deal with Salem but now one of his employee's has become like her and was fearing if the two should even meet.

Cinder was in her room looking at her scroll with a fix obsession as the man who she thought to be her equal had transcended into what her master was, she need right here right now she thought to herself as the chair she was sitting on was wet from whatever she was doing during the episode.

Mercury and Emerald were thanking whatever god or divine being out there that they never have to go up against him because if he was strong as a professor then he was practically a god in that world now.

In the grimm Lands one grimm women was dreaming of marrying or ruling with our professor turned grimm and having his children that would succeed them, she was already making plans to contact him to find a way for him to come to her or dare she dream go to him and his world where there is no ozpin.

The arc family was carefully watching their passed out mother who fainted multiple times from watching Jaune, the first from seeing his appearance, seconded groping the woman, third from summoning the fire demon and finally forth from creating that nevermore.

Her husband didn't know whether to praise Jaune for giving him one day of peace from his wife or curse him for making her faint 4 times in a row a new family recorded.

Neo was making plans to milk this and become empress Neo ruler of Yggdrasil and devour of ice cream, little does she know that they haven't invented Ice Cream so she was in for a rude awakening.

-white sheep universe version-

Salem could not be more proud of her son for embracing his true nature and now planning world domination as well as showing interest in the winged woman, already she was thinking a winged grandbabies with her pale skin, veins and eyes.

His friends were completely shocked with the female portion blushing after remembering the multiple times they've encountered his form with the tentacles after groping the big breasted woman.

-forged destiny Universe-

The teams were in shock that their friend and teammate had become the very thing that they fight to destroy but also that he a knight was able to perform magic and create beings, the very idea is impossible as everyone's fate is chosen at birth.

Yet here he was a warrior class that can use magic the very idea is unimaginable, while they were thinking this 3 evil femme fatale were have different idea of the former blonde yet all the same get him to be with them.

Next episode preview

" **Magic, NPC's, Items now that the systems of the DMNO RPG Yggdrasil has completely change, I must blindly navigate through this new world and put on a brave face for my guardians, they have pledged their loyalty to an absolute and supreme overlord, if I don't meet their expectations it could be disastrous, I'll have to keep my composer and move without error, Chapter 2 Floor Guardians** "

 **Done that took me awhile hope you enjoyed it and please review and give me you ideas and requests, over 5000 words in this chapter.**

 **His appearance Is that of spectre knight from shovel knight, armour and clock only different colour, I have made his class a hybrid class of both rogue and mage hence why he is a reaper.**

 **Enjoy the omake that has been on my mind awhile while doing this chapter.**

 **Villians awards**

"Welcome all of you horror shows and nefarious minds to the supreme villain awards" spoke the most frightening and evil thing to walk all world and dimensions- a smiling clown.

"Now first award is for Remnant's supreme Villain the runners for this award are"

"Salem" a live camera feed of the woman sitting at the table dressed in her usual black dress looking annoyed or impassive no one could tell.

"Cinder Fall" she was drinking wine with the posture and grace of a queen as a smile came on her face for being named for an award.

"Jaune Arc" "What! The hell am I doing here!" the confused blonde professor was wearing the suit used to take his alleged girlfriend Winter Schnee to dinner.

"Peter Portman" the fat man with a moustache was smiling as he laid back on his chair at his table next to Jaunes one.

"Peter! What are you doing here you're not a villain"

"Are you sure my boy? Are you actually sure about that"

"of course you haven't done anything evil or tor-" he cut himself off remembering all the times peter gave out his lectures and story's, the boredom, the expanded side storys and the crying facing and screams of the students listening to them.

"My god the Lectures!"

"right you are my Boy now listen closely they about to name to Supreme Villain of Remnant"

"And Remnants number one villain is …" opening the letter "Jaune Arc! Come up and grab you award"

Moving up the steps of the stage with as much confidence he put up he accepted the award and prepared to go back to his seat.

"tell us what is your plan Jaune for posing as a teacher in Remnant"

Now that one caught him off guard in fact this all caught him off guard.

Thinking fast he pulled the most used and oldest line anyone can think of "if I told you I'd have to kill you".

"heh heh Heh your joking Right?"

"no"

Walking back to his seat he was nudged by peter "psst boy it seems you have an admirer" he said to him pointing at the giant black insect with no eyes, ears, nose but had a huge crown head and long pointed tail and claws that seem to be giving him what was supposed to be a flirtatious wink and wave as it's tail wave side to side rapidly.

"Meep".

 **Hope you enjoyed that, also the insect is the alien Queen.**


	18. Jaune Arc Die Hard Trailer

Jaune Arc Die Hard Trailer

The following preview has been approved for all audiences by the motion picture association of Remnant.

(song: Let it snow)

Jaune was walking through a crowd "vale"

(it's Christmas eve in Vale)

A little blond haired girl was talking to the phone "is daddy coming home you"

"well we'll see what santa and mommy can do ok" a Brunet women with long wavy hair replied to her daughter

(a vale Cop Jaune Arc has come to see his wife)

He walks into a Christmas party before the camera changes to him and yang "I missed you" she said hugging him.

(instead he's going to have to save her)

People cream and run franticly as armed men start fireing, with one of them grabbing his wife, scene changes to him ordering her to sit down with Jaune watching stealthily from a door holding a gun.

(within this skyscraper high above city twelve terrorist have declared war)

Each of the armed man are shown moving through rooms, shooting and leading people away "their about to be taught a lesson in the real use of power" the only one in suit obviously the leader said.

(their as brilliant)

One of them was working on a drill.

"because I am interested in the six hundred and forty million lien in your vault" the boss said to the hostage unware of Jaune crawling on the ground watching.

(as they are Ruthless)

3 armed men reload while waiting in the elevator,

"and I'm telling you, you'll just have to kill me" the hostage said, "okay" the leader replied easily while taking out a gun and pointing it towards the forehead and firing shocking Jaune on how he just killed the hostage without any care.

(now the last thing Arc wants) (is to be a hero)

Running up the fire escape and exiting through one of the doors "think damn it think!"

Scene changes to him bloody, bruised and shirtless asking one of the hostages where his wife is "WHERE HELLAN!?" "THEY TOOK HER!" "Where!"

(but he doesn't have a choice)

Scene changes to him riding on top of an elevator.

"What does he think he's doing" Jaune was trying to grab onto the ventilation shaft ledge assassin creed style using a long cloth piece as support.

"his Job" his wife replied to the man asking.

Jaune Arc Die Hard

"they have already killed one hostage" Jaune said to the phone holstering a submachine gun.

"this channel is for emergency calls only" the operator said not acknowledging what he said "LADY! DO I SOUND LIKE I'M ORDERING A PIZZA!?"

2 police Bullheads fly over the police covered streets, "he's inside who is he"

Jaune runs from the Bullhead opening firing on him on the roof top alongside the hostages.

"who are you then, you are most troublesome for a security guard" the leader to the handheld radio, "eh sorry wrong guess Hun would you like to go for double jeopardy" an almost shirtless Jaune replied back

Next scene Jaune rolled an explosive device on the ground causing a series of explosions and crashes.

"do you really think you have a chance against us mister cowboy" "yippy kay yay mother fu-"

The elevator shaft explodes sending a giant ball of fire towards Jaune "OH SH-" jumping away from the half opened elevator doors as the fire nearly engulfs the room destroying an entire floor of the building.

"You just destroyed a building" the police chief said to the radio as the scene changes to Jaune running as he returned fire back on to the terrorist.

"and I am in charge of this situation" returning back to the chief before going to Jaune "well I got come bad news for you, from up here it doesn't look like you're in charge of jack sh-" was all he could say before the scene changes to the terrorist destroying a police vehicle with a rocket launcher.

"he is alone he's tired and he hasn't seen distant squat from anybody down here" another police officer was talking to the before a series of Jaune running and shooting.

"hey pal how you feeling" "little things beating and I'd rather be in Vacuo"

Scene changes to Jaune holding the terrorist in a chokehold before it switchs to the leader "I want blood!" "and You'll have it"

"only Jaune can drive someone that crazy" his wife said before the scene changes to him once agains fighting them.

(he's an easy guy to like)

Crawling through the vents "come in to the cause we'll get together have a few laughs" he said quoting his wife

(And a hard man to kill)

Jumping off the roof with a large rope tied around him as the roof of the building explodes engulfing everything around it, while Jaune crashes through one of the windows.

(Jaune Arc Die Hard)

"got invited to the Christmas party by mistake who knew" he said while drinking coffee.

(coming soon to a theatre near you)

"that… was.. Awesome" Ruby rose exclaimed after watching the movie trailer with her team, "Yang can we see that movie can we?, can we? ,canwecanwe" she asked bouncing up and down wanting to see that movie .

"sure sis but if it's past you age then it's not happening because I don't want the heat from dad or Drunkle qrow again after letting you see that evil dead movie, you couldn't sleep and you wetted the bed for an entire month"

"wah Yang don't make stuff up!" ruby's face was a red as her cape "beside's if I remember correctly it was you who was wetting the bed after seeing that tree scene and demanded dad to chop down all the trees surrounding the house".

All blake and Weiss did was watch the two sister continue their sibling quarry by telling each other's embarrassing moments in life, "so do you want to see that movie" Blake was the first to ask the question between the two of them "why would I see something as barbaric and explosive as that, besides I don't really think it was that good" she said with her face turn away from Blake.

"don't know I thought it was really good are you sure you don't want to come with us and see it" but before Weiss could respond her scroll light up with the picture and name of her sister "yes winter", whatever was said really seemed to bother her.

After the call was finished "Problems?" "sigh I'm seeing that movie with Winter she wishes to …" trying to find the right words "assess her potential husband".

The professors had different ideas

"how the lad betray me like that by not telling me about playing a role in a movie!" peter cried on how Jaune didn't inform him about a movie deal "why I was once a talented actor in fact let m-"

"PETTER! If you so much as sing, dance or even act I will hang by your pants at the top of Beacon tower again!" thankfully Glynda manage to stop him from performing any horrifying displays.

with the Arc family their reaction to Jaune being in a movie was various the sisters had mixed expressions of surprised and envy that their brother not only became a teacher of beacon but was now the star of this awesome movie trailer they just watched, Jaunes father was taking the full force of his wife furry for Jaune's foul language as he displayed his actions by kneeling on the ground trying to pry his crushed hand from his wife's strong grip as she swore that she will slap that potty mouth talk from him until he never talks like that in his life.

 **This was a request from a guest and crow woyzeck I hope you like it.**

 **Time for an omake.**

Witchcraft

The screen on everybody's scroll, tv's and devices switched to Jaune arc in a professional suit before smooth jazz begins to play.

(play frank Sinatra Witch craft)

Those fingers in my hair.

That sly come hither stare, that strips my conscience bare.

It's witchcraft

And I've got no defence for it.

The heat is too intense for it.

what good would common sense for it do?

cause it's witchcraft.

wicked witchcraft.

And although I know , it's strictly taboo

When you arouse the need in me, my heart says "yes, indeed" in me.

Proceed with what you're leading me to.

It's such an ancient pitch.

But one I wouldn't switch.

'Cause there's no nicer witch than you.

'Cause it's witchcraft.

That crazy witchcraft.

And although I know it's strictly taboo.

When you arouse the need in me.

My heart says "yes, indeed" in me proceed with what you're leading me to.

It's such an ancient pitch.

But one that I'd never switch.

'Cause there's no nicer witch than you.

End song

Glynda had never felt more loved from Jaune then she did now after listening to his song all about her, it was named after her and all about their love, ooh when she see him she's going award him for that beautiful song.

Cinder had never heard a more clear message from Jaune then she did now and a beautiful one at that, not only did he describe the meeting about her offer but he also told her about knowing her secret about her magic, now for accepting her offer she will reward him in more ways then one.

Yang could not believe that Jane was talking her and the taboo love that he has for her, but they need to keep it a secret especially from her little sister ruby, falling back on to blake bed with a sigh she started to think about what to wear for Jaune.

 **Hope you like it, after listening to Witchcraft by Frank Sinatra I thought about all of the time Jaune spent with the three of them and how the song best describes them.**


	19. Storm Hawks the Interceptor's Part 3

Storm Hawks the interceptors Part 3

Age of heroes part 2

"the Aurora stone is gone" the camera starts at the dark beacon tower as Aerrow recapped on what happened "Atmos's most powerful knight and crystal is in the hands of Cyclonia" Switches to a scene of Jaune in the terra's holding cell sitting down on the ground listening to Ravess play her instrument.

The camera then switch's to the dark ace walking to his master before stopping just at the foot of the steps and presenting the crystal "Master Cyclonis" "you'll want to hold to that for a more moments, I'm expecting Guest's"

An army of sky knights converged on Cyclonis as The Dark Ace broke of the container off the stone "sky knights and their squadrons from all over atmos have combined their forces for a frontal assault" he inserted the crystal into the hilt of the blade ignited in a blue blazing energy as all the knights and their squadrons activated their weapons in a fierce war cry.

Then the Dark Ace performed his signature sky move combined with the Aurora stone created a blue wave of energy knocking the sky knights out of the sky's and sending him flying back into the terra, he looked at the crystal in awe as the sky knights slowly descended down into the wastelands below with their parachutes "they were brave but they failed".

The camera switch back to the Dark Ace walking back to his master "and our guest's?" she said turning around to face him with a smile on her face "I've never seen such power" he said holding up the glowing crystal "that Dark Ace was nothing we're about to see the full power of the Aurora stone unleashed" turning around she typed in a few keys before her machine lifted up showing a larger machine underneath with a clear chamber on the top.

A container opened in three seals as the dark ace presented to the crystal to his master, taking it she lifted it up to the machine as her hood opened up with her eye's becoming slit, coming to life on of the machines arms reached and grabbed the crystal from her and placing it in the container mouth.

"it's called a storm engine, imagen a thousand terra wipe clean in a single blow **It's about to happen** " the diel shifted to the right 4 ticks from the final one "in a few hour's this will be the only safe place in atmos"

The camera changed to condor and the defender flying side by side "What!? Do you mean you won't join us on our rescue and retrieval mission!?" Aerrow shouted at Fox through the radio on his Vulcan "I mean is that our leader planned on getting captured in order to retrieve the crystal on the inside and if that doesn't work we go with Plan B" "What's plan B?" to answer his question the front nose of the Defender Split as a Giant torpedo half the side of the condor's engine was elevated up resting on top of the nose facing the front of the ship.

"Plan Bomb if Jaune fails in stopping cyclonis's plan and the Storm Engine is about to wipe out all of atmos we fire the Terra buster and take out all of Cyclonia in one shot and destroy both the storm Engine and the crystal all in one go".

"But what about your squad mates and all of the inhabitants don't you care about them at all?!" Aerrow asked wanting to know why they would throw away the lives of everyone on cyclonia including their sky knights "OF COURSE WE DO! Why do you think we made such a weapon in the first place, Jaune ordered us to use it in case he failed, they know what must happen if they fail, you go ahead with what you're doing and we will do what we must if it comes to that" fox ended the call and piloted the ship in the thick dense clouds to cyclonia hiding from everyone.

"let it go Aerrow we need to proceed with our stealth mission, finn and Junko are waiting for us at the rendezvous point" Piper said charting a path for the condor "Sigh you right we need to get the Crystal and Jaune out of there before the Interceptors blow it sky high" and with that he speeded off towards the cyclonia while the condor descended into the wasteland's of cyclonia.

'I guess the storm hawks are all that left, but we're not going to make the same mistakes, we're doing this our way' he narrated 'and that means the most dangerous stealth mission Atmos has ever seen' the condor piloted though the wastelands dodging fire ball, monster and tall rocks, 'this is going to be fun' he flew past outposts and terra in cyclonia.

-with Jaune-

With Jaune he was enjoying listening to Ravess play the violin for him as he sat as comfortably as he can in his cell, Ravess finished her song earning perhaps the only honest applauds in her life from Jaune who was giving a standing Ovation and rapid clapping "wonderful I had never heard anything more beautiful in my life" Blushing from his praise she gave a bow before knocking on the dungeon door interrupted them.

Opening the door two Cyclonian guards walked in with the male guard Informing her that Master Cyclonis wishes to see the prisoner "well we'll have to cut this performance short but I hope to listen to it again" he said as the guard unlocked the cell door and led him outside as he briefly made eye contact with a dark purple haired female Cyclonian guard before being dragged to his destination by the two.

Arriving at two well decorated doors within an empty hallway the three stopped just in front of it as the female guard knocked on it and awaited a reply from the other side "come in!" the two opened the double doors to a different chamber then any of them had seen.

In the room was a desk that almost appeared familiar to Jaune, portraits of different beautiful women in royal dresses or the master clothing all having the same intense angry scowl on their faces surround the room, a door to the bedroom, the whole room had a rich royal purple colour scheme to it.

At the centre of the room was Master Cyclonis who had her back turned to them "tie him to the chair" the two pushed him down on to the only chair facing the front of the desk and tied his hands behind the chair then his legs to the chairs.

Once he was fully secure "leave us!" the two gave a bow but the purple haired guard secretly nodded to him before leaving Jaune and master cyclonis alone in the room.

"I've heard a lot of stories about you" she was the first to break the silence "when I heard you were here I wanted to meet the great Professor Arc that was passed down through the generations" turning around to face him, a number of thoughts ran through their minds upon seeing each other.

'Oh-my the stories don't even compare to how handsome he is' was her thoughts as she eyed him like a piece of meat while Jaune's thoughts 'DEAR GOD! It's a mini cinder!' as he stared wide eyed at her.

Gathering himself he replied to her previous statements "I don't know about being great but I haven't been called Professor in a long time so how did you know I was a professor and what are these stories about me?" she gave him a sly smile as she slowly walk to him her hips swaying purposely until she was right on top of him.

The two were engaged in what was a long staring contest since they first met both unblinking, spreading her legs to both of his sides she slowly sat down on his legs still maintaining eye contact until she was fully seated on his bound legs, placing a hand on the side of his face "the tales of you didn't describe you as a magic user then again she didn't know you well enough" she said still staring at his impassive face.

"Those are strong eyes you have Jaune but you want to know on how I know you?" her thumb tracing the corners of his eyes as the one thing going through his mind was 'this is definitely familiar she reminds me a lot of cinder'.

"you're tale was pasted down since the founding of cyclonia and each and every one of the past cyclonis's you see before you was told the stories of Jaune Arc and pasted that tale down to the next generation" she said gesturing to the many light up portraits decorating the walls and seemed to be staring straight at the two of them.

"You didn't really answer my question" returning his gaze back at her "I suppose I didn't alright the you're description, was pasted down from Cyclonis the first, founder of the cyclonian empire, your old friend and my ancestor" "you're going to have to be a little bit more specific I have a lot of old friends", smiling her hand reached into the dark side of the room where a staff with a crystal on both ends raced into her grip "oh but you were such good friends with her in fact the two of you were in a unannounced relationship".

That sent alarm bells ringing in his head as he pray it wasn't who he think it was, quickly getting off of him she used the staff to spin him around towards the entrance where on top of the door an unlit area of the room hanged a huge portrait hidden in the shadows of room, using her staff once again two of the hanging crystals near it light up showing the person in the portrait to everyone watching.

The person in the portrait was sitting down on the throne, short raven hair covering the left side of her face as the lone golden eye held malic and power as it stared downed anyone In the room, a one sleeved long red dress that reached past her knees and covered her entire left arm, a fierce scowl settled over her face and what seemed to be a huge scar coming from her left eye that bridged over her nose, her lone gloved arm rested on a similar staff that all of the pasted Cyclonis's possessed.

Everyone in remnant was shocked on who the first cyclonis was and none more so then her pasted self who was taking the details what she looked like in the future as well as to the fact she founded an empire and somehow travelled to the world Jaune is only many generations early.

With Jaune the he was in shock that he barely caught on to what he said "Cinder" that one name brought a smile to Cyclonis's lips "Cinder so that was her name, you know she would talk about you even on her death bed the only man who match her in cunning and power and the one who got away".

Snapped out of his thoughts by what she just said "she talked about me? I can only imagen what she said" getting back on to him in the same position only a lot closer that their bodies were touching each other "she said a lot" gripping on to his face as hers was only centimetres from touching his "but her loss is my gain" closing her eyes her face move towards his as she held his face in a strong grip that he unable to move as her lips was a centimetre from his.

She sudden stop as her lips was barely touching his, slowly her face settle in a scowl that she suddenly got off of him and fixed herself " **Exc** use me I **need** to deal with **some pest's** in my ho **me** I'll be ba **ck** to continue where we left off" walking out of the chambers " **you two follow me!** " she ordered the two guards who brought Jaune to her that were waiting outside.

Finally Jaune was all by himself with only the portraits that seemed to be staring straight into his very being "it's settled she is definitely Cinders descendent" letting out a sigh of relief he focused on what he had to do "okay now let's get out of this chains" his wrists activated a small purple energy blade that was the size of a needle and cut through the cuffs on his other before doing the same with the other.

Finally out of the chair he looked around the room "okay Jaune gather what you need here then go stop Cyclonis's machine before Fox blow's this place into oblivion" as he towards the desk and began to go through it, he did not notice the changed expressions on the Portraits as well as the growing smirk on cinders portrait as all of them watched Jaune like an hawk.

-Defender-

On the outskirts of Terra Cyclonia hidden in the thick clouds except for the bridged the Defender positioned itself into a distance and firing position, inside the atmosphere was heavy with sorrow, and guilt as the four occupants worked around the bridged like robots with less positive emotion than ever.

Commanding the ship Fox unlock the TB-01 Launch bay, they all watched as the nose of the ship split once again with the torpedo set into launching position, "Yatsuhashi" the giant warrior turned to face him "you ready?" his answer came in the form of a key that he held up, taking out a similar key that was given to him by Jaune the both of them inserted their keys into the correct holes "on my mark 3 2 1" turn the keys clockwise a map of atmos appear over the main screen before zeroing in on their position in cyclonia.

"please insert firing co-ordinates" a robotic female voice called from the console typing in the target a beeping mark on the console labelled terra Cyclonia of the main terra amongst the others, a metal hatch opened up revealing a glass case shielding a sole red button amongst others next to it, lifting the case up leaving the button open to be pressed.

"Gods forgive me" fox said looking out to cyclonia as the brown sky monkey made sad noise's "penny what the energy output on cyclonia" the orange haired girl with a sad look on her face looked at her monitor before replying "it's steadily building up we still have a few hours before it reaches critical mass", His mind begins to remember how this all came to be.

- _flashback beginning of battle_ -

" _This is suicidal Jaune! How do you expect this to work much less survive it!?" Fox asked our hero "I don't but if we don't try then every terra in atmos will suffer the mistakes of the past, also if that doesn't work out we result with the TB torpedo" that single word sent silence throughout the ship "are you nut's! it hasn't even been tested yet how do we know if it will even work!?" giving fox a sad smile "we don't but we don't have any more options or ideas now do we?"._

 _All of the interceptors looked down of the ground their eye's on the verge of crying as tears build up in their eyes "you don't plan on coming back alive do you?" penny asked nearly breaking down "I'll try my best to come back but you'll have to do what is necessary if not for me then for every soul in atmos"._

" _it has been an honour Professor" fox said giving Jaune a salute followed by the other "it has been an honour fighting along you all" returning the salute as well as giving each of them a hug and a hand shake while giving Fox the key before departing for the battle._

 _-end flash back-_

Those watching in remnant namely in the military gave the professor their respected salute as some of them shed their tears even general Ironwood for once in his life felt a form of respect for Jaune who was willing to sacrifice himself for every life in atmos.

Fox was knocked out of his thoughts from the console beep informing all those on board of a moving vessel and true to form Aerrow flew right over them unaware of them to cyclonia "penny keep an eye on that monitor inform me of any changes" fox said as he watched Aerrow take on the cyclonians.

-on cyclonia while Fox was lost in his thoughts-

Two familiar storm hawks tip toed through the halls of cyclonia "what are we looking for again?" the rhino whispered to his blonde friend "a grate in the floor we climb down and the condor should be waiting" he whispered back as the two pasted an open chamber before doubling back to it.

"No way?" Finn whisper looking at the stolen crystal at the end of the room "dude that it the Aurora stone is inside that big thingy" creeping inside "let's just grab it and split" "ah I don't know Finn that's not part of Pipers Plan" slumping his shoulder the blonde turned to face his friend "she's always making things to complicated just think of all the time and danger we'll skip".

Thinking about it before a grin appeared on his face "let's do it" creeping inside with his friend he lifted him up onto his shoulders so he could grab the crystal "come on Finn grab it" the rhino said to his friend who was unsteadily standing on his shoulders and desperately trying to grab the crystal.

"You might want to rethink that" a voice called out behind them, turning around they saw Cyclonis and the two guard at the door way "and you are?" she asked with a small smile "busted" Finn replied.

-With the condor-

The small ship was flying through the barren wasteland in cyclonia's territory "cyclonia it looks just as ugly below" piper commented as he used the ship's scope to look at the many opening from the giant pipes emerging from the base of the island.

"eh does have a certain dark charm I wonder how they decorate the dungeon?" Stork wondered has he piloted the ship through one of the pipes.

-Back with Finn and Junko-

The two were still in the same position, sudden Finn pull out his cross bow and fire's an arrow at her only for it to stop a metre from her open hand before red lightening engulf the arrow from both hand and turning to a growing red ball of energy that exploded sending a wave to the two knocking them onto the floor.

The two guards accompanying Cyclonis rushed at the two pointing their crystal spears at them preventing them getting up "this is so not good", Cyclonis then clapped her hands twice activating a huge vacuum above the two sucking the into the chamber of the machine.

The muscular storm hawk tried breaking out of it using his power gauntlets only to hurt himself up impacting the see through casing and earning a laugh from Cyclonis "they'll get to be the first to see how it works" she said as she walks up to it "do bad it will **be the last thing they see** I'm guessing their not the only ones paying us a visit?" she mused not noticing the one of her guards sneaking out.

-With Aerrow –

The storm hawk was within the inner circle of cyclonia before 3 cyclonian heli-scooters appeared in front of him lead by Snipe, "somehow I a feeling they're not here to welcome us to cyclonia" two of the three cyclonians circled around his sides.

He tricked one of the cyclonians to follow him as the one Aerrow was heading towards opened fire on him when he got close just as Aerrow who dodged out of the way at the last seconded causing the bolt of red energy to hit his comrades vehicle rendering it useless, Aerrow then flew over him using his blade to sever the propeller from the vehicle.

Turning one 180 to the last Cyclonian "two down one to go" "sky knight! Snipe's gonna smush you like a bug!" the muscle bound idiot shouted wielding his mace, charging at Aerrow with a roar he launches the mace from the handle with a chain attached towards Aerrow who was caught off guard that he barely had time to dodge upwards as the it hit the underside of his Vulcan shaking it slightly.

Recovering from the attack he turned towards snipe readying his weapon to face off against him.

-Condor-

The ship was traveling upwards past several dark pipes with illuminating eyes "this place is really giving me the creeps" piper said "I think it's kinder homey" Stork commented as he turned a corner in the tunnel passing a pipe where unknown to them several spiked Vulcans emerged from chasing after them.

While piloting through the tunnel the ship shock as an explosion went off startling them, piper rushed to the ships scope to find the cause and trailing behind them was the lizard men "it's the Raptors"

"Stork we gotta outrun them!" "Any faster and the condor will most definitely get scratched" Stork informed her "any slower and we're gonna get blasted" she rebuked "I'm just saying" she mumbled before pulling a lever increasing the ships speed.

-Back with Aerrow-

The two's weapons clashed creating a flash upon impact as they pasted each other, "he's strong but we're faster" Aerrow said to his co-pilot Rader before zooming past Snipe causing him spin as he swung his weapon wildly to hit him.

Doing this several times each one faster than the last as snipe continue to spin and swing his mace until he accidently sliced off his propeller, "uh oh" was all he could say before falling into the wastelands below, his parachute unfolding.

Aerrow then speeded of towards cyclonia.

-With the Condor-

The raptors were hot on the tail of the speed ship that desperately tried to get away as it grinded and bumped in to the walls of tunnel's, turning a corner they crossed a ripped pipe over a bottomless pit, but the Raptor crossed the broken pipes by transforming their Vulcans with the 4 wings having a draconic look to them with sharp bone's sticking out as they flew after the condor.

Getting once more close to the ship they readied they're blades that glowed an amber colour before throwing it at the ship in a boomerang fashion, on the condor the two storm hawk's felt the strike from their weapons "I hate tailgater's" stork growled before pulling the ship to a complete stop making their pursuers crash into the back of them.

Once they fell of the ship it speeds away again "nice flying Stork" piper complemented "eh well".

-Aerrow-

Aerrow was continuing his path to cyclonia when music suddenly reached his ears, he found the source of it in front of him were a squadron of Talons one of them playing the violin, he was knocked out of his thoughts by two explosion at his sides, looking back he sees a laughing Ravess notching another arrow.

The screen fades to black.

-Commercial break-

"Hey come on!" was the complaining words of every resident in Remnant crying out in frustration just when it was getting good, said complaints were coming from beacon academy.

"Come on I want to see more of the Prof!" yang yelled to her scroll while eating popcorn with her team while wearing a sky knight Jaune Arc pyjamas.

"Yeah where's the Professor I want see him!" little Ruby Rose whined next to her sister in her interceptor's Pyjama's while hugging her Jaune Arc pillow.

"Where did you two get all these bedsheets, clothing and posters?" Weiss asked gesturing to room decorated with in the colours and images of the brand new show on every screen.

"I know some people who are talented with a needle and a computer" Yang replied to the heir "besides you and you're sister aren't complaining" she said gesturing to her stuffed Jaune doll, "w-what this I-it's pure coincidence I assure you, I-I just happen to find it laying around" said the flustered Schnee.

"Did your sister also happen to find a human sized pillow of our professor naked just laying around?" Blake questioned the blushing schnee, Ruby and Yang were on the heiress demanding her on where they could get them.

With the Arc Family they were still confused that their only son was in another world as well as a character in a show they were currently watching.

"Well dad Jaune definitely inherited you're luck with women" the eldest daughter commented on her father's unnatural ability of attracting all sorts of women no matter what age.

"I had hoped he didn't inherit that trait" Nicholas sigh and pitied Jaune for gaining the attention of two obsessed women one here and the other where he is that nearly forced into sexual act.

"hmph he's still the same goof ball no matter what he is or who he's with" Amber said while cuddling a certain brown furred sky monkey teddy bear, "Oh then what that your holding?" one of the twins asked "i-it was on sell nothing to do with that idiot" "oh really then how about that stuffed Jaune doll I saw on your bed hmm?" Carol grinned mischievously at the young arc enjoying the Flustered look on her face as she tries to justify herself.

While all of the Arc children gang up on Amber, Nicholas was see on how his wife was taking all of this.

"Juniper how are you feeling see our son nearly forced into that situation" Nicholas asked wife who eyes were dead on their TV "I don't care as long as he gives multiple grandbabies, but if he dies before that then I will raise him from the dead just to kill him myself" Nicholas could only sigh at his wife's obsession to have grandchildren to spoil.

-Team C-

Coco was in her own personal hell, all of the fashionable clothing in stores that he had her eye on was replaced with the colours and clothing of that hellish show featuring two of her teammates.

Now she was surrounded in a bundle of every fashionable clothing she possessed as she cursed her teammates and professor swearing to deliver a long slow punishment onto them.

-Commercial break end-

We continue were we left off with Aerrow facing off against talons and Ravess, the tempo quickened a bit as Ravess let loose another one of her arrows that Aerrow barely dodged as it exploded, flying upwards the Talons and raves followed after in a circular formation with Ravess traveling through the middle of the formation.

"It's okay Rader I saw this in a cartoon once" he said to his co-pilot before jumping off the Vulcan backwards into a drive with his daggers spread out as he matched the talons in their spin.

Ravess was the first for her wing to be cut as he tried to move out of the way, all of the talons had each of their wing's cut off as Rader flew the Vulcan down to meet Aerrow.

With all of their vehicle disabled he landed perfectly on his Vulcan front "Did you see that it work!" he exclaimed to his partner who was driving the Vulcan to cyclonia as Ravess throw her bow backwards at the musician in anger knocking the violin out of his hands.

-Storm machine-

"Both Ravess and Snipe? We must be dealing with a sky knight!" Cyclonis was not pleased to hear the news that two of her best commanders was taken out by a lone sky knight "that's our boy" Finn said with in the glass prison.

Footsteps can be heard approaching from the darkest part of the chamber as the Dark Ace walked walkout addressing his master "leave this one to me" before leaving to deal with their problem, turning towards her captives "if your hopping for a rescue prepare to be disappointed, in a few moments all of my Talons will be home to roost and your atoms will be scattered across the atmos".

Looking at each other in fear "uh take your time/we're cool".

-with Jaune-

We see our ex professor rummaging through the chamber turning practically everything in the room upside down "common isn't their anything worthwhile here?" he said frustrated from not finding anything important here "sigh" turning towards the opened door to the bedroom "well might as well try the bedroom".

Walking in velvet coloured bedroom that had a gothic look to it because of the dark or black furniture that decorated the room from cabinets and dressers to the candles and mirrors, "man what a dark and depressing room" he commented and decided to go for the cabinets next to the queen sized bed first.

Opening it up he blushed to the contents of the draw pulling out one to of the items to fully see them and what was present for all to see was possibly the most thinnest black thong anyone had ever seen.

Shaking his head "focus Jaune there must be something here that she left behind" rummaging through the underwear draw before taking it all out and dropping it to side where a moving and hitting sounds emanated from it.

Pausing before he moved on to the next draw he picked up the first one again and gave it a shake creating the same sound again, turning it upside down he watched as not only the underwear fell out but the bottom of draw along with a few picture and a book as well.

Picking up the hidden items he turned them around to reveal picture of manly him as a professer especially one containing him, cinder and the other professor's "Cyclonis wasn't kidding when she said Cinder talked about me a lot" pocketing the picture of him and his colleagues he opened up the book to the first page "property of Cinder fall" flipping through the pages until he reached a certain page "when we first met" a few more "becoming a professor" another few more that judging from his expressions worried him "penny's death, the grimm and white fang invasions and the fall of beacon this will answer a lot of questions".

His was knocked out of his thought by the sound footsteps echoing from outside the door, springing from his position with the book in hand, he walked back into the room looking for a place to hide if cyclonis was coming back, the only places that could fully hide him was the corners of that no light seemed to penetrate.

Hiding in the corner of where the entrance was he watched as the female Guard from before entered holding a bag before noticing the empty chair in the room, advancing onto the desk she didn't notice Jaune sneaking up on her until it was too late.

"You've let your senses dull Starling" Jaune whisper in her ear behind which resulted in him being thrown over the table "and you let you guard down Jaune" the masked guard said before throwing a back pack at him "change into these, wearing these will allow anyone to pass for a cyclonian, I also manage to recover your gear".

Once he got dress in their clothing along with a mask and googles to hide his face except for his blond hair "let's go we need to stop Cyclonis" and with that the two of them left with the expressions of the portrait's turning to pure rage.

-Defender-

"Energy output nearly 60% percent" penny informed the crew until the machine was fully complete, the air in the ship intensified with each passing moment as a sense of dread gripped them with fox's hand twitching near the launch button "come on Jaune destroy that machine already".

-condor-

The ship continued to fly through the tunnel searching for the rendezvous, while Stork pilot the ship to Its destination as Piper gave him directions, "That it! Fly up that shaft! Hatch thirty five! We're at the Rendezvous" Piper pointed to a smaller pipe the size of the condor at the top of the tunnel.

The Ship was barely able to squeeze though as the engines grinded against it's wall before stopping with the back of the ship sticking out, "oooh that's going to leave mark" Stork commented after toppling over piper, from the outside the Raptor pasted the ship completely unaware of them.

-Outside Cyclonia capital-

Aerrow was approaching the capital of Cyclonia where both Jaune and the Crystal were being held however in the distance he spots a familiar Cyclonian Vulcan and it's rider, "this one again obviously he didn't learn his lesson the first" the Dark Ace said seeing the young sky he had beaten recently.

The two circle each other over the capital "your determined I'll give you that but it take much more to be a sky knight I should know I defeated more of them then anyone, so tell me sky knight are you just pretending" the Dark Ace mock Aerrow, "let's find out" Aerrow stated before moving his vehicle to intercept him.

The two fly side by side tilting sideways towards each other's as they crossed blades, matched strike with strike as rapid flashes ignited between the two before breaking off from each other leaving Aerrow almost falling off his ride.

The Dark Ace used this opportunity to position himself behind Aerrow before performing his sky move sending a red bolt of energy towards him, however at the last second Aerrow pressed a button on the Vulcan's handle shooting the Storm hawk emblem out of the wing and to him using it as a shield to absorb the attack.

The two moved to face each other once more, standing on the top of their rides in readying positions, "this time no mercy" the Dark ace growled, but then Aerrow charged up his move, spinning in the air as two white wings posed at his sides before forming in front of him and shooting off in a sole blue bolt.

Paralyzed in his place by the move he had not seen in a while he was unable to dodge or block the attack as it hit his ride knocking him of the sky screaming before his back sprouted metal wings allowing him to fly.

With Aerrow back on his Vulcan he watched as the Dark Ace screamed in rage and frustration at being so humiliated by a boy.

-condor-

The two storm hawks were waiting their ship for their comrades when suddenly their ship was rocked by a blast, using the scope to identify what cause it, they see the raptor below them "ah yeah they found us" stork confirmed.

"What about the shields?!" Piper asked "knock out by the cyclonians in our last battle…Permanently" Stork muttered the last part, from underneath them the raptors were thinking of ways of destroying them "we need more fire power, Move!" Repton said before ordering his boys to move.

-Aerrow-

Flying into the only open hanger he landed in front of three guards with his weapon ready, "INTRUDER! HALT!" one of the pointed towards him "we just took out the Dark Ace these guy's should be a piece of cake" once he said to Radar the hanger doors behind the gaurds opened up to reveal an army of Cyclonians "or maybe not".

But unknown to both parties a ball with crystal protruding out of it rolled on the ground before stopping at a guard's feet where it exploded shocking all of them until they collapsed on the ground unconscious except for the two standing in the middle of the cyclonian covered floor.

Looking back on his partner before holding his weapon in front of him towards the two who quickly took off they masks "take it easy we're sky knight's the name Starling" the revealed Starling said.

"You mean Starling of the Interceptors? I've read about you" Aerrow walked to the two "I've been here under cover!, Cyclonis is preparing to unleash a storm to end Atmos!" "how?!" "she built a machine from the Aurora Stone, Also has a wallop and a squarely kid stuck inside it they belong to you?" it was confirmed by the face palming of both Radar and Aerrow.

"I hate to interrupt your face palming but we need to stop her before she destroys all of us or Fox blows this place to kingdom come!" Jaune interrupted their face palming "Right! That bomb Fox is going to use!" that got Aerrow running followed by Jaune and Starling "BOMB!? What bomb!?" Starling asked "you can kill me later but we need to get to the crystal chamber".

-Crystal chamber-

The hand on the diel was 2 ticks away from completion, in their glass prison the two storm hawks were saying their last farewells to each other "Finn I just want you to know your my best friend" the wallop said putting his hand on his shoulder "thanks buddy and I want you to know that it was me who broke your favourite bunny lap" Finn confessed.

"You said it was the wind!" exclaimed Junko "well it was kind of windy when I tripped over it" all Junko could do was sulk.

"storms made us, Storms tore us apart and now Storms will help us rebuild, **My way!** " during her monologue her guards didn't notice the rolling ball at their feet until it was too late, exploding the shocked guards fell to the floor with Aerrow pushing the door opening with Radar on his back "or we could do it my way!".

"This is getting **Annoying** " she growled as she turned around to face him "Shut down the machine! And give me back what you stole! Master-Cyclonis?" at the last part he trailed off at seeing for the first time the leader of the Cyclonia who was about his Age, "let me guess you're that pesky sky Knight, **Arent you a little young** " she mocked him, "I was going the say the same thing about you" he rebuked.

Smirking at him she used her powers to pull her staff towards her hand, gripping it with both hands she levitated from the floor with a purple glow towards him until she was within attacking distance, then she yanked her clock off to reveal her combat suit.

She smirk as she pointed her charging crystal at him she was unware of the spinning nunchaku until the last second before it destroyed her the end of her staff and knocked the crystal to the floor, Jumping in with their theme music was a smirking starling and focused Jaune with each of their weapons out.

However that smirk was wiped from her face as the staff repaired it's self along with the crystal reattaching "ooh you good" she grinned spinning her staff, the two sky knights got into their stances "we'll hold off the witch! Go help your friends" Starling told Aerrow who rushed towards the machine.

Starling was the first to attack, launching a bolt of energy from her purple nunchaku followed by Jaune with his sword that was by block by cyclonis who returned fire that was dodged or deflected by the two sky knights.

While the fight was going on Aerrow was climbing the machines arms to reach his trapped friends, in the midst of his climbing Starling was dodging the fire from cyclonis that she used the momentum Jaune provided when he locked weapons with cyclonis to disappear from site behind the pillars.

Unfortunately for her cyclonis used her powers to send Jaune flying away from her and waited for Starling to make her move, spinning around she caught her in her mid-air flying kick and Knock her down, "Starling!/Starling!" both Aerrow and Jaune shouted out.

Turning to face Aerrow as Jaune tended to Starling, her crystal glowed blue as the air around it grow cold, it fired a blue bolt that Aerrow managed to dodge it as the casing around the prison freeze over "here our chance, Junko start smashing!" Finn told his partner who charge at it "ow that's cold".

Trying to take her out once and for all the two remaining sky knights performed their sky move only for an invisible barrier to absorb the two attacks "you can't win sky knights" Jaune and Aerrow were unaware of a gliding figure in the shadows of the room.

"you'll do your move's and jump around" the dark ace hid in the shadows preparing his attack "but the end results will be the same, I unleash the full fury of nature" "and you" she points towards Aerrow "well I don't really care what happens to you" that was the queue for the dark ace to attack him as Jaune was distracted by that attack he didn't notice that cyclonis launched her own attack at him sending him skidding across the floor.

"You always have to have the last shot" cyclonis addressed the dark Ace before the two walked up to the machine activating it as the roof on top of them disappeared as the machine generated a blue energy up to the clouds above.

-Defender-

"99%! FOX!" penny yelled out to fox who pressed the launch button watching as the Torpedo shot off in a sonic boom towards cyclonia, to those watching the torpedo looked like a shooting star due to the glow it was generating.

-Machine-

"And then it begins" Cyclonis watched as her machine worked "see that's were your wrong" turning the sound to see Aerrow getting up and wielding his weapons again "it's already over", the Dark Ace un sheathed his sword from his back and launch a bolt at Aerrow who dodged by flipping through the air and landing on the machine, summon her staff once more she launched a red bolt at him only for him to jump up dodging it as it destroyed the frozen glass creating a giant hole in the prison.

The Dark ace prepared to attack again only for an arc of white energy to knock into a beam knocking his weapon out of his hands as familiar Nunchaku destroyed Cyclonis's staff, Jaune and Starling joined in the fray.

Aerrow then attached his weapons together before aiming for the crystal, everyone watched in shock and anger in cyclonis's case as Aerrow struck the crystal creating an explosion that cause the storms around them to recede back into the unstable crystal.

-Defender-

"FOX! The storm its receding back into Cyclonia!" penny yelled out to fox who didn't waste any time to abort the Torpedo, pressing the buttons next to the launch button and watched as a bright light blinded him for a seconded before a large sphere of energy exploded followed by a wave that got closer to them.

"SHOCK WAVE! BRASS FOR IMPACT!" Fox ordered to which every member grabbed onto anything they can hold on to, the wave washed over the ship coating it electricity that travelled all around the ship not doing any damage from the outside but on the inside it was a completely different story.

On the inside every electronic equipment was going haywire including Penny who looked like she having a fit as she twitched and spoke numbers wildly, before it all stopped plunging the ship in total darkness before the lights came on to show penny on the floor.

Those watching look on at horror that their friend could be seriously damaged or destroyed including one general who saw his daughter figure laying on the floor.

"PENNY! Yat go check on the generators I've got Penny!" the two of them rushed towards their destinations with Fox kneeling on the ground alongside Shadow who was whining at the downed form of Penny.

"Penny! PENNY!" Fox shook her a bit attempting to wake her up for a few seconds of silence Penny quickly shot up head butting him and from the sound of flesh meeting metal it sounded painful, clutching head in pain at the newly formed head ache he carefully listened what the awakened penny had to say, "0101010101010101101" well she definitely had a lot to say.

-crystal chamber- what was left of the room was being ripped away by the storm raging around it "do have any idea what you've just done sky knight" Cyclonis growled at Aerrow and his freed comrades "yah I've just saved the atmos from you" "and the names Aerrow of the storm Hawks".

Cyclonis growled as she prepared to use the crystal in her hand only for the Aurora stone to explode sending a wave that knocked her off her feet, the Dark Ace used his body to shield his master from the beams bending down on them.

They all started to run back to the hanger along with an injured Starling, however they were separated by the falling debris "go keep moving well get out on our sky rides" Aerrow told his team as Jaune lifted Starling up in a bridal position "I hope we still have one" they set off for their rides.

-Condor-

As the entire terra was shaking Stork was trying desperately to free the ship "it won't back out we're stuck good" Stork informed Piper who also had bad news "well that's just great, cause their back and with a bigger cannon" piper said looking at the raptors aim a cannon at them.

-Up top-

Everyone was running around in pure fear while Jaune carried Starling as he followed Aerrow to the hanger, meanwhile Finn, Radar and Junko found the hatch and proceeded down it Finn first creating a means to the ship with his cross bow.

As the raptors were about to shoot the ship Junko fell of the ladder his weight and fall dislodged the ship from its position that it fell on to the cannon crushing it before flying off and out of the tunnel before it exploded in purple fire.

In clear sky's away from cyclonia the storm hawks watch and waited for any sign of their leader and Jaune, Radar Howled in despair for not seeing his friend "don't worry Radar, he'll be okay I just know it" true to Junko's word two Vulcan appeared from the clouds "it's Aerrow and Jaune!" they got closer "hey who that they got with them?".

The two landed in the hanger where they were greeted by the rest of the storm hawk "I told you we could do it" Aerrow said to his team as Radar hugged his leg tightly, Jaune helped Starling of his Vulcan before asking his most Important Question "where's my squad?" his answer came in the form of Stork Pointing behind him "um right behind you".

The Defender moved like a wounded bird as most of its engines were off along with no lights or signals indicating anyone inside, "Jaune to defender come in defender" all he got was static from his radio before looking at Starling "I'm going over there to see what's going on" "not alone your not" Starling got behind him hugging around his chest tightly as they speeded off towards their ship.

-Defender-

Walking into the dark bridge carrying Starling, the first thing he saw was Fox struggling with the ships controls while Shadow tended to Penny before seeing Jaune that he rushed towards him and jump onto his shoulders nearly toppling him "yeah nice to see you to Shadow but what happen here?" fox was the first to answer "the TB-01 detonated before reaching the target and the explosion it generated created a shock wave that disabled most of the ships systems including penny over there who is still recovering" "J-J-J-J-Jaune sys-s-s-s-s-stem's repairs a-a-are underway" Penny said twitching from time to time.

"We lost our primary Generator so we're using the secondary and auxiliary generator to keep this ship a float" Fox finished explaining the ships problems, "I've been hearing a lot about this bomb that you have can someone please explain to me what it is?" Starling asked to which all Jaune could do is start sweating "you mean the Terra buster's? Jaune's idea, create a deterrent capable of wiping out a single terra in one blow" after he finished explaining Starling head slowly turned to the face of the man holding her with the most scariest glare she had.

"Thank you Fox I will enjoy my time with Jaune in the medical bay" she said slowly barely containing the anger on her face as she pointed towards the door for Jaune to follow "no problem", the two were silent when walking to the med bay and due to the power being out Jaune had to open it manually.

Finally at the med bay Starling instructed him to put her down, a few seconds of silence before Jaune opened his mouth "I have a lot to answ-'SLAP'" he was caught off by Starling Slapping him in the face, holding his red healing cheek "okay I deserve tha-'Slap'" another to the other cheek "Damn right you did, not only did you allow yourself to get capture by the Cyclonians but you also made a dangerous weapon while I was away!".

Nursing his cheeks he was caught off guard by her next action, grabbing on to his suit she pulled him into a deep kiss before pulling back "and that?" Jaune asked with a smile on his face as he looked down on her "something I've been meaning to do for a long time" she answered with a flirtatious smile "so it's official then?" "Yes" pulling her into a long deep kiss.

All female Veiwers could do is watch a this witch took their man and made it official, well she is going to have to fight for him because they won't give him up this they swear.

-time skip Terra Atmosia-

The terra was still dark without their Aurora Stone, the camera switched to inside of the council's chambers where the Storm Hawks and the interceptors were meeting with the council members and let's just say they weren't happy "of all the rash reckless things to do! You Destroyed the Aurora Stone!".

"however taking into account Testamony from Sky knights Starling and Arc as well as the interceptors, this council concedes it was thee proper course of Action" "does this mean the Storm hawks are official?" Piper asked only for the members to whisper to each other "forget about it piper we don't need to be official to know who we are, wherever atmos need help the Storm hawks will be there, Lets fly" Aerrow finished his speech before leaving with his team "good luck Knight" the lead member said watching them leave.

-Cyclonia-

What was once the crystal chamber was simply open space, Master Cyclonis used her powers to move a fallen beam off the Dark Ace "Master" the wound right hand thanked his master "you win some you lose some apparently the same goes for you Dark Ace" she said with a care free smile before walking off "don't worry Atmos learn soon enough that I've got much more in store for it and as for the Storm Hawks and the Interceptors **They'll pay for what they've done** ".

-End credits-

"'growl' no one steals my Jaune he's mine" Yang growled at her screen watching as that purple haired witch steal what is hers.

"sis why do other girls get Jaune except me" Ruby whined clutching her Jaune teddy she got from Weiss source.

"oh grow up it's not like it's the end of the world" Weiss said before her scroll went off with a picture of her sister on it somehow knowing what the call is all about.

"I don't know I think our professor should be happy with who he's with" Blake said reading a suspicious book about a blonde knight identical to Jaune and on a chapter where he and female assassin bearing a resemblance to her were trapped in a cabin in a heavy snow storm and about to engage in a intercourse in order to keep warm.

The Arc Matriarch dreams were coming true, her little boy had grown into a man, officially got a girlfriend and soon she will have grandbabies, she was scarring her family from the way she was laughing.

Glynda response to that woman taking him away from her was crushing her crop as she glared daggers at the screen most importantly the woman.

Ozpin, qrow and iron wood were more interested in Jaune Finds in Cinder Journal about the invasion, fall of beacon and penny's death but iron wood was more interested in the weapon Jaune made and the effect it had on their ship and see if Atlas couldn't replicate both weapons.

However just as the episode ended and their screen's switched to a different show something was going on in cyclonis's Private room.

-Cyclonis's Room-

For once in their time as portraits the paints spoke for the first time and their main topic was our beloved hero.

"So that was the famous Jaune Arc, your tale of him wasn't exaggerated Cinder" one of the portraits said looking at the main one "yes he hasn't aged a bit then again time travel is confusing" cinder said smirking at the prospect of seeing a familiar face "too bad he didn't land in my time I would have showed him techniques that he wouldn't leave for" another portrait spoke with a flirtatious smirk on her face, "that won't be necessary I may know of a way to be with him" cinder spoke ominously.

 **Finished nearly 9,083 words I hope you like it as I didn't want to leave you all hanging about what this chapter offers, don't worry I will do all of your requests and ideas, I have other fics to work so don't worry about your request's I'm researching and working on them.**

 **Last chapter I will add in Jaune family reaction, I look at all of your reviews and see if I can make any changes that fits the fic.**


	20. Mr and Mrs Arc Trailer

Mr and Mrs Arc Trailer

The following preview has been approved for all audiences by the motion picture association of Remnant

Flashes of Jaune Arc in sunglasses and pulling his shirt over the gun in his trousers

Imageveiwer Productions

Dante Films

Flashes of Cinder Fall in a white dress covering her knife

" **THEY THE WORLD'S MOST DEADLY ASSASSIN'S** " a deep voice saids

Juane uses a giant rocket launcher on the incoming convoy

Flashes of Cinder in a leather corset before propelling down from a building.

" **THEIR IDENTITIES ARE A SECRET** "

Door exploding

Jaune entering

And cinder aiming an assault rifle

" **EVEN FROM EACH OTHER** "

The two are seen brushing their teeth in the bathroom

"So how's work?" Jaune Asked

Cinder's fights a soldier

"We had a little trouble with the commission" she said as she served dinner.

"So how's the lab?" she asked

Scene shift to Jaune siting at a table with 3 other guy's

"What you looking for a job or something?" the guy at the door asked

"You are the job" he said shoot behind him then turning his two pistol's at the other's

"Had a few problems ourselves" he digs into the steak.

"You do something new?" "I added peas" cinder answers from across the table "ah peas"

"I love my wife but there are times" scene of Jaune playing the husband role, picking up the newspaper in his dressing gown, then washing the dishes with her and finally sitting down and making choking motions.

"There's this huge space between us and it just keeps filling up with everything we don't say to each other" scenes of them acting like a normal married couple from waking, dressing for work and going to sleep.

Cinder expertly shoots at the carnival gallery targets "Where do you think she learned to shoot like that?"

"Looks like its government or something?" Cinder picks apart a laptop and watches Jaune on her screen

"You've just been identified by a competing agent" Jaune purposely drop the bottle of wine at her side and she catches it at the last second causing the two to stare at each other in silence.

"How are going to handle it?" a red headed man wearing a white suit, bowler hat and eyeliner "I'm gonna borrow this" Jaune answered picking up a sub machine gun.

The two dance with Jaune dipping her

" **NEXT SUMMER** "

"Sweet heart?" he asked wonder where she was a he aimed his handgun

" **LOVE** "

Cinder shoots at Jaune with her machine gun

 **"GET'S LETHAL"**

"We have an unusual problem Cinder you obviously want me dead" the two tango as Jaune discreetly removes her small Kunai and throw's across the room.

"And I'm less and less concerned for you 're wellbeing" he runs the bullets shredding through the walls

"So what do we do?" he asked her as they sat at the table.

 **"FROM THE DIRECTOR OF THE BOURNE IDENTITIE"**

"Come on sweet heart come to daddy" he kicks her across the room and makes a come at me gesture with both his hands

She head butts him and kicks him into the glass cabinet "who's your daddy now"

" **JAUNE ARC** " a picture of the blond haired blue eyed professor before she slides across the room on his back wielding a pistol.

" **CINDER FALL** " the raven haired golden eyed beauty enters a code in the oven and out pops a draws of guns before she shuts them back in.

"You still alive baby?" she asked as she shot a massive hole in the wall with her shotgun.

Jaune makes fake groans of pain under the hole before returning fire though it.

The kitchen explodes with fire as cinder narrowly avoids the blast

Several action pact scenes of car chases, explosions and make out scene's of Jaune and Cinder

" **MR and MRS ARC** "

"DO you know that you're ticking?" an old man asked Jaune as he pointed to his coat while Cinder watches from a distance with an evil smirk on her face

Coming soon.

"That…was…AWESOME!" a little red riding hood girl shouted out after watching the movie trailer on her scroll.

"Hmmm Yangy likey" a messy haired blonde girl purred at the site of her teacher

"That certainly look…entertaining" a pale haired girl in a white dress said trying to find the words to describe what she was seeing.

"it's definitely something to see" Blake added as she imaged herself in cinder place for some odd reason as well as reading about two assassin's that bear a resemblance to her and the professor.

The Staff held different thoughts to this as they yel-discussed this in the staff room.

"I can't believe the Lad betrayed me again!" Peter exclaimed standing up from his position "never told me of another role in a movie but they used that thief Torchwick instead of me!" anger and disappointment was written on his face.

"I could care less about the movie the only thing I'm interested in, is how that bastard escape my custody!?" James Ironwood yelled banging his robotic fist on the table.

"Extraordinary our two professor's former lover's starring in a movie role that seemed like it was made for them" Bart commented "Ingenious!" he exclaimed.

"why couldn't I play a role as Mrs Arc?" Glynda questioned, envious why she wasn't in the role with her secret boyfriend and not Cinder.

"James, Glynda it's just a movie there's no need to get worked over something as fictional as that" ozpin said reassuring them that it was all fake but in reality he couldn't be further from the truth.

With the Arc family they were covering their ear from their mother high pitched screams "man this isn't as bad as when you and mum got into a fight" commented Coral

-flashback-

"girl's your mother and I need to sort a few things out, now take your brother and go to Mrs joneson's house until we come for you" their father said to younger versions of the Arc children with his poking out of the door before shutting it.

What followed soon after was the sounds of curse words, broken furniture and glass animating from the house, then the groans of pain changed to moans all the while the children were still outside the door listening to the sounds that their parents were making.

-end flashback-

"don't remind me, I can't believe you acted that out in school" he said to his daughter who simple shrugged at him.

 **Another request to do one of the following movie's, I know that there's an image of this on deviant art with Jaune and Blake being Mr and Mrs smith but I thought Cinder would play a better role as Mrs smith because she's exactly like the woman.**

 **Anyone wanting to see the picture check out KegiSpringfield work on Deviant art, he does amazing artwork of characters and their stories from famous Fanfiction that you may or may not know about as well as have links to said fic's on them, the pic is Named Mr and Mrs Arc.**

 **Any time for an omake**

 **The Perfect bland 2 The concoction**

" **you thought you've seen it** "

Car crashing into a dark figure

" **you thought you'd survived it** "

Neo silent screams in terror as she is dragged into the darkness of the doorway

" **you Thought it was all over** "

Peter aim's his weapon before firing

" **but it's back** "

Jaune grabs a cup of coffee

" **and it's unnatural** "

Not noticing the label saying untested product as he drink's from it

An atlas ship explodes before falling from the sky

"how this happen I thought you'd said kept in your office!" Glynda asked Bart in panic

students running from beacon in pure terror

"it was and he never entered my office before"

Jaune grins like a mad man with shrunken eyes before lunging towards the camera

"WHY! Why did you do again!? Did you not learn from last time!?" Glynda questioned while repeatedly shaking a dizzy Yang from the floor

"hey you pigs what going on out there!?" Roman asked the solider passing his cell in panic

"it's not Normal!-AAAAHHHH!" a solider cried out before being dragged away from his cell into the darkness screaming

"how bad is it Bart?" Ozpin asked Bart

"it's my experimental bland different from my normal makes"

" **Pure Bitter Terror is back** "

"Damn it Bart what was in it!?" Glynda asked frustrated about the situation "let see two tons of concentrated caffeine, three cups of sugar and a small of milk" he listed off the ingredients "how do you function" she asked in confused as to how he is even still alive after that.

"we'll be fine so long as he drink anymore coffee" Bart informed them

Jaune stands outside of a coffee shop looking at the various samples of coffee laid before him.

" **The Perfect Bland 2 The Concoction"**

" **Coming to a fanfiction near you"**

Sitting behind a computer an individual was reading the omake before review "hahahahaha oh man I definitely paid to read that after the original!" he was cut off by the knocking emanating from his door "what the!?" getting up from his seat he walked towards it "hello anyone there?" opening it he found that there was no one there.

Closing it he turned around to see a blonde haired man face inches from him, looking at him with a creep smile on his face "are you a dick?" he asked.

 **Hope you enjoyed it, I got the idea from Staffroom Chronicles after remember that chapter of Jaune trying Barts coffee after yang swapped them and made its sequel into a movie trailer.**

 **And beware it may be you he sets his sights on.**


	21. Jaune Vs Shinobi Alliance

Jaune Arc vs Shinobi Alliance

 **This is a request from a guest who wanted Jaune vs Shinobi alliance, hope you like it**

Chorus music plays as huge mass of clouds covers the sun casting a shade over the rock canyon covered in sand, a familiar older blond haired man was looking down on the camera in his path with his red eyes surrounded in black sclera and cracks formed on his face the very site sent chills down the spine of everyone watching as if he was looking right at them, judging them.

The camera flashes out bit by bit to show him looking down on a large army of coloured individuals, "so if that guy up there is the real Jaune, that means that the guy who we thought was Jaune isn't actually him?" a blonde haired whisker faced boy in a hideous orange jumpsuit asked his redheaded friend with a giant goad on his back "yes so it seems" he replied.

The camera changed to another group of people within the army "you use the utilise the akatsuki so can't you speculate on the identity of what that masked man might be?" a sandy blonde pigtailed haired woman asked wielding a long black board "there's no one I can think of right now, but honestly it doesn't matter who he is, whatever his name we still need to stop him" answered an old big red nosed man in garbs.

The camera switches back to Jaune standing next to a man wrapped in bandages "Their headbands say shinobi" Jaune spoke in a surprisingly deep voice "but I see them wearing clothing from each of the five great nations, is this some new united army?" "well it would appear we're at war" the mummified man next to him said "so that's what he's up to, but I wonder what he's got in mind now? It doesn't look as if things are going the way he originally planned them? Or else why would he revive me in this strange way?" Jaune thought out loud to himself.

"Who is the caster of the reanimation Jutsu?" Jaune ask the bandage guy "I have no idea" he said before he started to shake as his pupils enlarged turning pure white before he slumped forward as the camera changes to a hooded snake man with glass's "my name is kabuto" he said in a young teen voice.

"I'm his collaborator" his voice projected out of the bandaged man "speaking to me through a reanimation link what a sneaky one you are" "your reanimation is quite special special, your now even greater than during your glory days" Casting a sideways glance at him "is that so, you know what I was like during my glory days do you?" Jaune asked intrigued by what he knew about him "no, that's one of the reason I brought you here now to show me you legendary Huntsmen power".

Once he finished explaining, the two of them jumped out of the way of a large mass of sand that came at them from the side "guess we can't take him that easily" red head said obviously the one who was manipulating the sand.

Jaune landed in a crouch in front of the massive army "very well then!" he said glaring at them.

-naruto opening-

The people of remnant did not know what to make of this as the professor who was being held prisoner on board Ironwood ship was now older looking and from what they interpreted from his conversations was that he was dead and working with someone.

-naruto opening end-

Shadows from the cloud's above swallowed the land in shade start at Jaune then traveling over the army opposite him as an intense silence engulf the land with the sounds of breaths and heart beats being the only thing that could be heard.

Intense music started to play and pick up when Jaune began moving, first it was a slow walk causing the army to pray and swallow at the fear that they're about to face him, he pick up the pace that soon broke into a sprint "here he comes guy!" the whisker face blonde boy said "whatever you do don't look directly into his eyes" the old man warned them as they gave off their war cry's, bearing their weapons as they rushed towards Jaune.

Jaune charged through their numbers knocking them aside and in the air like he was an unstoppable force, he soon stopped in the middle of the army engaging in hand to hand combat kicking and punching people with great strength sending them spiralling into the sand, he then knocked the cloth face cover off a shinobi before jumping on him and using him as a springboard propelling him to another group of shinobi slamming down on the ground hard and sending a few flying, he spinned around and jumped kick a shinobi into the air and hitting another into the ground before quickly ducking under a sword slash and upper cutting him, he then caught the arm of another trying to attack him from behind and spinned him into another.

The battle was simple one sided as Jaune decimated their ranks with great acrobatics and strength that haven't been seen since his fight with Winter Schnee and even that was minor compared what this, as everyone watched as he countered or redirected their attacks with grace and speed yet the one thing that caught them was Jaune's red eyes sweeping over the field at inhuman speed before speeding off again.

Above the army the mummified man floats above them as a ball of pure white energy gather in his hands 'you can't use particle style now not with half your normal chakra' the old man thought as he watched the man attempt to use his semblance only for it to collapse in his hands, realising that he couldn't use his attacks he slowly turned invisible "sensory ninja make sure you watch lord Muu!" the old man ordered, the red head moved to attack but was halted by the blonde women "wait, Gaara you and Tsukikage have to recover first" she told him before turning to blonde teenager with whiskers "Naruto use that mode instead of your shadow clones!" she ordered "the truth is I cant right now I used up my chakra in the earlier fight" all she could do was watch Jaune lay waste to their allies and troops.

Jaune was surrounded by shinobi that came at him one by one as he used a katana to slash at them, the way he moved through their attacks with grace that it looked like a dance, one of them throw a kunai with paper attached to the end with string of it behind him only he turned around and caught the thrown weapon and ripped the paper off of it and attached it to another shinobi before he threw it back nailing him in the heart then kicking the paper attached shinobi away from him in the arms of other shinobi before it exploded covering the area in thick smoke.

Jaune sprang out of the smoke slaughtering the shinobi with an emotionless expression on his face as he sliced his way through a number of them before breaking his blade against another sword's and using the broken piece to kill him, two came at him from both sides, dodging one of the strikes he catches one the man's arms and twist's it to an unnatural degree braking the arm altogether then sense an attack from below he jumps up just as a pair of hands exploded from the earth below him, split kicking the first two attacks he grabs one of their kunai's in mid-air and impaled it in the head of the shinobi below.

Grabbing two katana's from the ground he continued his onslaught on opposing army through a series of flips and impressive manoeuver using the two weapons to rapidly slice over the army before slamming hard on the ground causing it to break and split as he changes direction and again flips over them killing more in his path, landing once more he charges through another line shinobi using the blades like propellers to slice through them until he had only the one left.

A hail of kunai hurdled towards him, using one of the recently deceased corpse's as a shield that took them all on before a hulking warrior wielding a huge meat clever weapon charged at with the purpose of an overhead slash only to freeze at meeting the gaze of Jaune eyes that flashed before the screen, using the momentum his finished him off with a quick slash to his chest with the remaining sword, flipping the damage weapon up as he catch a shinobi coming at him to the side and using him to propelling the weapon in the throat of another coming right at him from the opposite direction.

Jaune then dodge the incoming strikes of one with a blade coated in lighting before he warped his hand around his throat in a vice grip choking him as he lifted him up from the ground, "you want to dance with me as well" he said with an impassive look on his face.

Sudden something travelled at Jaune with great speed blowing through shinobi and knocking Jaune metres away from the army where he manoeuvred himself in mid-air before skidding backwards on the desert land scape away from the army until he stopped leaving only a trail of his marks and small dust cloud's in his place.

The camera switch's to the sand coloured blond woman who flip her giant fan behind "DO NOT! Underestimate ME!" she growl clearly the one responsible for throwing a few feet into the air, standing up straight from her attack he still bore an impassive face with his response to her declarations was patting the dust off his armoured shoulder causing her to glare at him because he showed that her attack was nothing more than annoyance to him.

Every in remnant was about to be shocked about what was going to happen especially a certain fire enchantress and her two back up dancers who were about to thank what ever deity or being out there that they were not in the helpless fool's place.

His hair parted way as the air seem to swirl around him "fire style" his hand's locked together in the form of a hand sign "Majestic Destroyer flame!" reeling his head back before fire escape his lips like a dragon as it turn into a huge wall of fire blasted towards the army.

"HIS JUTSU IS ANORMOUS!" Cried one of the shinobi in pure fear of a group rushed to meet the fire head on "Water style! Wall Of Water!" a collective torrent of water shot from their mouthing in a similar manner as jaunes and battle against the raging fire that blew strong winds on both side before the elemental forces created a thick huge steam that envelope the field.

Silence over took the field as many look to all sides waiting for Jaune to pop form the thick cloud until one of them cried out in the direction Jaune jumped from followed by huge balls of fire that crashed into groups of shinobi while Jaune handle the remaining shinobi.

As he once again continued to slaughter his way through them with a newly acquired blade until he attack one of them that didn't bleed blood but sand instead disengaging from him he attack another only to meet the same results that he had to jump back from as the sand attempted to wrap around him.

"You will go! No further!" the red head stated manipulating the sand after the retreating professor who was back flipping away from the animated waves of sand and evading them in mid-air until he landed only to meet a giant sphere of energy from two identical screaming blonds above, before he could do anything the ground underneath him surged upwards like a rising piller pushing towards the massive ball of energy until it collided with him, the shock wave sent few from below flying as the area where Jaune was exploded from the impact of both element.

As the ball continued to slam into Iaune position the blonde maintaining the sphere was shocked that his attack didn't hit him but something else that stood between them, he got his answer when his sphere was pushed back to reveal a glaring Jaune protected in spectral rib cage made of blue fire, he was thrown back by a giant blue fist punching upwards where he was.

What shocked everyone was a giant blue spectral titan of fire appearing from the dust roaring in rage to all those around it, the two blondes were caught by two giant hands by of sand "that the Susanoo!" the old man exclaimed at the site of Jaune's ability "he's already awakened the mangekyou sharingan!" the Camera showed Jaune's red patterned eye's glowing with the black sclera.

Two of the titan's hand emanated two giant swords of blue fire, at the site of the frightening figure many quivered where they stood "Naruto how much longer?" the red head asked the meditating blonde "just hold on a second I'm almost done" he answered as an orange shade developed around the eyelid's, from all around Jaune the army unleashed every they had on the titan form he was inside of as it attacked all of those around it with its giant swords.

Watching impassively from his secure shell inside of the titan Jaune looked up to see strains of sand binding the titan's arms from moving, chuckling at their pathetic display at restraining him his Susanoo broke free from the sand, another two set of arm's appeared from the titan and held they own sword before striking the earth creating four unstoppable slashes that demolished all in their path.

With the other group of shinobi they watched as Jaune laid waste to their forces while they can do nothing to stop him "sorry about that" they turned their attention to the blonde "alright I'm all ready now! I'm gonna need everyone to get back" he said holding a spiralling sphere of energy with four rotating blades.

The old man landed behind the red head and placed both of his hands on the giant gourd on his back "go Kazekage! Earth style lighten boulder Justu!" afterimages of the hands and gourd flashed for a few times before stopping "I made all the sand around here lighter as well" he informed him as a thin cloud of sand flew out of the gourd "with sand this light there's no limit to what I can do".

The remaining shinobi around Jaune started to flee as a large cloud of sand flew toward him "NARUTO!" the red head yelled to the charge blonde holding the sphere "alright! Here I go!" sand washed around the spectral titan, looking at Jaune who stand inside the rib cage of the being with his arms folded 'if it's like sasuke's then external attacks are ineffective, then I should use the sands at Jaune's feet' he thought clenching his fist the sand before grabbed the arm of the surprised professor before dragging him out of the titan "GO!" Jaune looked up "NARUTO!" to see the blonde once more with a different Sphere "AAAAAHHHHH! Rasen-shuriken!" he yelled out throwing the giant Shuriken of energy to Jaune who's eye's changed at the last moment.

-tsunade scene skip-

Jaune's held out hand emanated steam as his impassive face looked toward the shinobi army with purple eye that had ripple's in them "to much energy" he commented as the sand around his other arm fell off him, "he-he absorbed that Jutsu" the blonde girl stammered unable to comprehend what just happened as many other's around her stared at Jaune in dis-belief "bu-but that's- how come- that Jaune Guy possess Rinnegan eye's" the blonde who threw the shuriken stuttered in fear at his attack failing and his enemy possessing the eyes of an old enemy.

Putting his arm down he watched as his Susanoo dissipated before jumping back onto the rock where the mummified man was waiting for him "it would appear my guess was correct" the boy was still speaking through the man "the Natural progress of the sharingan is the Rinnegan" turning his head slightly towards him "I managed to awaken the Rinnegan just a little prior to my death" he said confirming his theory.

"You said Kabuto right? What exactly did you do to this body?" he asked curious about what he did to him "like I mentioned to you before, I made you even better then at the peck of your power" he replied "you bastard" glaring at the mummified man with hatred feeling violated that someone poke and prodded at his corpse "you know the secrets within my flesh you aren't even able to read the Uchiha stone tablet yet you still manage to decipher it" he said as the image of a large rectangular stone carving in a room showed right beside him, the camera switch to the mummy guy as the image of a snake man with glasses appear beside with a smirk on his face "I'm just testing out a hypothesis suggested by many years of experiments that lord Orochimaru and I conducted".

"and now you are proving that hypothesis to be true after all" scenes of dead shinobi and destroyed landscape flashed on the screen as he talked "you are able to achieve a piece of that god's power the power of sage of six paths thanks to the might I built that I built into you", all Jaune did was keep glaring at him "do not misunderstand this is not power of your creation!" his hair blew upwards as he summoned his Susanoo again as he and it's two faced and four arms performed a different hand seal.

The land quickly darkened causing the army of shinobi to look up to see what was the cause of this and what they saw crushed their very spirits, the camera zoom to show everyone of the boulder the SIZE OF THE MOON WHAT THE [BEEEP!]-ahem sorry a giant meteor falling towards them, the old man flew towards while the red head ordered the retreat

"you're taking us out too" kabuto asked acting through the mummy "yes of course I am that was the whole point of the reanimation jutsu to take to others out with you the two of us will be restored presently" Jaune replied with a small smirk on his face before spotting a midget old man flying towards the meteor "a shinobi who can fly is that really that little fen citer brat from the hidden stone?" he asked himself with an amused smile on his face.

The old man met the meteor head putting all of his strength to stop it "earth style lighten boulder Jutsu" he dramacitly decrease's the weight of the huge boulder but it still didn't stop until large masses of sand joined in and stopped the meteor in its tracks.

"who would've guessed that fen citer lad he's become a capable shinobi" Jaune commented on seeing him stop his attack, sighs of relief and smile graced the faces of the shinobi army completely unaware of something falling towards them "but now just what are you going to do with the seconded one onoki!?" a second meteor broke through clearing the clouds before strike the first meteor, destroying it and everything else under it as the very earth shook from its impact.

-tsunade skip-

The land was filled with thick clouds of sand and dust blinding the few surviving shinobi of the meteor disaster, bodies and debris litter the field the only surviving few where the leader's of the army and a few grunt's .

A few metres from the survivors two bodies regenerated like bits of coloured paper joining together until they formed Jaune and Kabuto "so this is the power of the sage of six paths huh magnificent" Kabuto asked at seeing the devastating attack while Jaune bore an evil smirk on his face that rivalled Cinder's.

"this land scape brings back so many memories" Jaune commented on the destroyed land blanketed by think dust, to those watch they thought he was talking about his time in Vacuo before the destruction of the academy but how wrong they were.

Turning to face the mummy "you said you name was kabuto? How much do you really know about me? Tell me the truth" "this is only a guess but back when you battled against the first hokage Hashirama in final valley you didn't actually die on that day" Jaune narrowed his eye's at kabuto who continued to revealed what he knew "instead" a scene of Jaune battling against a tanned man with long black hair and were predated samurai armour "you may of lost to the first hokage but you gained a portion of Hashirama's power for you self in return….am I mistaken?" pulling his shirt forward to look at his chest "ah then that's why I'm able to see what's coming so well".

"then you are also aware of our plan?" he asked his newly recognised ally "not really not in detail but please remember that I am you ally" an image of what he look's like appeared behind his shoulder "however when it comes to whether that fake Jaune intendeds to carry out you plan exactly I don't quite know".

Several seconds of silence followed as the two held a staring contest before Kabuto broke it looking in the direction of the survivors "oh by the way seems there still some survivors here and their" he said referring to the last of them grouping up together around the unconscious old man "the Tsukikage and Kazekage are especially persistent what should we do?.

"before anything else there's something I want to check first" Jaune went through a series of hand signs before slamming his hand to the ground "Summoning Jutsu!", faraway the blonde whisker boy was clutching his stomach in pain before a giant nine tailed fox that resonated an air of hate and rage **"THIS CHAKRA IS IT JAUNES!?"** the fox roared out.

Back to Jaune he waited only for nothing to appear before him "it appears that the nine tail still remains uncaptured" "in fact that the entire purpose of this war, the Nine tails remains' sealed inside a jinchuuriki for right now, just look he's right over there" looking towards the blonde not far away from them who was clutching his stomach in pain " that boy is the nine tails jinchuuriki his name is Naruto Uzumaki"

"Uzumaki? He's from Mito's clan ay, he attack me earlier nothing but a little brat" an image of a women with red hair tied in a Chinese bun and a diamond on her forehead, viewers were shocked that she looked just like Pyrrha.

"yes but he's quite the shinobi, we need to capture him although that one right there in front of us is only a clone, shall we go and capture the original one now?" Kabuto inquired "not yet there's a Jutsu I want to try out and I think it make a prettier picture if I do it whether there still people around" Jaune locked his hands together.

With the survivors one of them sensed a build up of energy and alerted the rest of them to look towards Jaune location and what they saw paralysed them with fear, huge tree's and growth uprooted form the stone ground growing and spreading out in an alarming rate "WOOD STYLE! DEEP FOREST EMERGENCE!" the trees smashed their way towards the survivors as the screen went dark on their horror filled faces.

-Naruto shippuden ending-

The people of remnant could not believe what just happened one of the respected and reputable huntsmen who was unjustly imprisoned by General Ironwood was now older, dead and had just laid waste to an entire army that outnumbered him five to one, most didn't believe what they saw and thought it was some form of atlas propaganda to turn them against Jaune.

In beacon the reactions of both students and teacher's were many but let's see the reaction's of Jaune's top students.

-rwby-

"YAH! YOU KICK THEIR ASSES PROF!" Yang xiaolong yelled out to the screen after seeing Jaune take on the entire shinobi army.

"JAUNE SO COOOL!" Ruby rose squealed at seeing her crush fight the bad people in her opinion for attacking her soon to be future husband.

"How can you two just sit there and praise that murderer for killing who knows how many and starting that so called war" Weiss complained to her team mates about their insanity for woshiping a criminal.

"I didn't see you complaining when we were watching the professor or the noise bleed you had just from seeing him" Blake pointed out to the heiress who simple "Hmph" she did her usual thing and turn her head away from Blake "don't forget how deep his voice is" Yang whispered into her ear causing the Heiress to blush like a tomato as she remembered when she heard for the first time how deep his voice since he was lock up.

Okay…. not the reaction one would expect from children who watch a bloodbath happening but now lets see how the more mature and upstanding people of beacon think about this.

-Staff room-

"HUZZAH! The lad remains me of me when I took on an entire army of Grimm," Peter laugh out "it all started when I was but a boy I-" and then he trailed off on a story about what ever he did in his so call youth.

"Extraordinary the abilities theses' people have are unprecedented and this chakra of theirs is practically similar to aura" Bart trailed on about their abilities and made numerous theories about their culture and Jaune's abilities.

Glynda was trying very hard to contain the massive water fall of a noise bleed at seeing Jaune much older than he was and that voice of his sent chills down her spine in a good way, it didn't help that he slaughtered them with a cold, impassive expression on his face.

And finally ozpin "I wonder if they have coffee?"….. well at least we know what his opinion was now on to Cinder and her two back up dancers.

Mercury and Emerald where thankful that Cinder got that homicidal madman in jail so they don't have to face him when he turns his wraith upon them for just being Cinders subordinates.

Cinder knew she had made a mistake when she gave information that had him unjustly arrested, she had lost a powerful ally and a handsome one at that or made the worst enemy of her life after seeing Jaune demonstrate powers and feats that beat her half of the fall maiden's powers and she knew if she had all of it, it still wouldn't help her beat Jaune god like powers, all she could was watch as Jaune destroyed his foes with ruthless efficiency, not that it didn't turn her on judging from the blush on her face and squirming in her soaked seat.

Neo's nose was bleeding heavily as she bit hard on her bed sheet because in her eyes she watched what could be the world greatest pornographic film, She needed one thing right now and that thing is Jaune.

Winter for the first time in her life was afraid, she was afraid that if this show of raw power was him in the future then she got lucky when she apprehended him in the Corridor as well as to the fact that he's was powerful before meant that he was holding back on her and that damaged her pride as a specialist.

Juniper Arc was a mess, learning that her son was being held as a criminal was one thing but now he was dead and brought back as some sort of zombie was far worse and to top it off he was working with the people who brought him back from the dead.

Salem has never been more turned on in her life then she was now as she watched this god like being destroy an entire army with powers that surpasses even hers, the only bad bit that might affect her is that her subordinate Cinder who is in charge of the fall of beacon academy had this Adonis arrested before informing her of a potential asset that could now be their worst nightmare.

-white sheep universe-

Salem could not be anymore proud of her son he was embracing his role as humanity's destroyer, while it is a shame that he is dead it is also a blessing that he is now immortal as he and an army of dead warrior's battle against the living, it also didn't help that he looked just like his father that she imaged him in his place, the very idea sent a chill up her spine.

his friends and sister couldn't believe what they just witnessed, Jaune they friend destroyed an army that outnumbered him 5 to one with semblances that surpasses all of theirs, for the female population his actions and personality had a very opposite affects of what suppose to be fear was instead replaced with a new desire known as Lust as each of them squirmed in their soaked seats.

 **This was a request from a guest who wanted me to do Jaune vs shinobi alliance where Jaune Replaces Madara in the scene, I also added a bit of humour into it if you don't like review and I'll take any bit that you don't want off, if you want to it check it out on youtube, the English dub version that this is from is called Madara Uchiha Rapes Shinobi alliance that the name of the video on youtube.**

 **Omake Jaune and Kaguya**

We see a couple sitting on the porch leaning against each other in a loving embrace as they watch the sunset; the camera rotates around them to show those watch who they were.

The male bore a strike resemblance to the patriarch of the arc family the only difference between them was that the male had pale spike hair, eye's that burn like the star's (Tenseigan), two circular mark's just above his eyebrows and facial hair on his chin, he wore white robes that could be identified as someone of high royalty or a being of pure spiritual understanding.

The women next to him head two curved horns that look like rabbit ears, long white hair, two identical circular marks above her eyebrows, pearl like eye's and a third ruby coloured eye on her forehead with ripple patterns around the pupil, she wore identical robes like the male yet the only thing noticeable about her was the large belly shown through her robe that the two of them stroked gently.

"Do you still remember how we met?" the women spoke in a strong yet gentle voice "of course it almost feel's just like yesterday" the male said in a surprising identical voice to the former professor of beacon.

-flashback-

The star's shine brightly in the night sky illuminating grass filled lands below, but suddenly two star's fell down to the land below, one gently set down in the thick tree's next to the lake while the other impacted not too far from the first in a ball of fire.

In the tree the light died down to show a beautiful woman still covered in the glow but enough to make out her features, she was a young adult and had long light purple hair, pearl like eye's and two circular mark above her eye brow's as well as two rose coloured lips she wore a kimono that looked like it was made for colder climates.

She looked towards where the other star had fell and walked towards it with the grace of royalty unware of a group of armed man following her.

Arriving at the crater where the last star had impacted she looked down the smoking remains of what used to be a field, walking down the burnt ground and passing small remnant of fire on her way to the centre of impact where she stopped to examine what caused it.

Lying on the ground was a familiar blonde haired man in a blue coat with white armour that was dented and scratched, it looked like armour made from the very heavens, she knelt down beside the unconscious man and lifted his head to get a better look at him.

Jaune groaned in pain as he opening his blue eyes to gaze upon what could be the face of an angel to his half-conscious state that he didn't realise the word that had left his mouth "beautiful" he said gaze at her face, said women developed a blush on her face after hearing that word that she subconsciously stroked his face until she was aware of her actions.

Shocked by what she was doing, she accidently dropped his head that made contacted with the ground fully awakening the professor "gah!" he cried out in pain as he clutched his head to stop the newly developed head ache "oh my head, where am I?" he asked fully getting a look at his surrounding until he spotted the blushing woman who was previously holding his head "um hello?" "Greetings" she spoke in a soft voice with an impassive expression on her face with a bit of redness in her cheeks.

Being the kind and charismatic gentlemen that he was he asked the most important question "um could I learn the name of the beautiful woman in front of me?" Smooth, "Kaguya" she answered with a bit more redness to her face "nice to meet you Kaguya I'm Jaune, Jaune Arc" he introduced himself.

-end flash back-

"you always did like to call me beautiful" the full grown Kaguya said with a loving expression on her face " because you are and always will be" he replied before kissing her lips "so what do you think a boy or a girl?" he asked hopping what they child could be "boy's" she replied confusing him a bit before clearing it up "twin's" she said holding up two fingers, a full grown smile of pride and love appear on his face.

But before he could say anything a cry that travelled through space and time echoed throughout the Universe "YYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" "what was that!?" Kaguya asked with fear as she clutched her pregnant belly in a protective position "I don't know but it's definitely familiar" he comforted her yet could not shake the feeling of hearing that familiar bad vibe voice again.

 **I hope you like the fic and this omake, if you want me to do a story featuring Kaguya and Jaune in the Naruto Universe review and I will try to make future chapters of the two.**


	22. Destiny 2 Arc Trailer's

**I made this chapter after watching the destiny 2 trailer's and how much it fitted in with the latest chapter on professor Arc so I hope you enjoy it.**

 **also I updated the last chapter of Jaune vs shinobi alliance with Salem and white sheep included in.**

Destiny 2 Arc trailer rally the troops

"Times may be dark but we are earths greatest hope" the familiar voice of Jaune narrated as a large damaged moon like structure hovered above a burning city with ships orbiting around.

"Look around you" the familiar hero of beacon said wearing heavy looking armour as people crowed around him "a gathering of noble guardians new and old"

The camera then switch to a different scene of people "ok listen up" the familiar drunken huntsmen started with his twin sister beside him "um you're a bunch of dirty misfits" offending them all "but you're that's left so you'll have to do"

Switching to Jaune again "our home was attacked" he Narrated as a scene of the three of them battling against giant soldier's "I was there fighting against the endless onslaught" "they kept coming so I kept firing" Qrow butted in as the camera followed him fighting "not gonna lie I was magnificent"

"Despite the sacrifice of many brave Guardians" he continued showing a different fighting scene "we lost everything, the tower, the city, our home"

"So everything is gone" qrow continued his speech as a store house of weapons blew up "your stuff, my stuff but most importantly my stuff"

"Today we know our enemy, his name is-" fighting shooting a large ship out the man copies before the camera zoomed on the bridge to show one large being wearing heavy armour with a cape "Gary! Or Gill, Glyn? Is it? I don't KNOW IT'S SOMETHING WITH A G!" Qrow messed up his speech abit.

"Goal!" people looked at him like he was their beacon of hope "I you look to me in times of peril but this is not my battle alone" civilians walking through the dust clouds with debis all around them as other claw their way out "which means if I don't see you out there" Scene switches back to Qrow "I'll kill myself" he threatened by talking out a knife from his belt.

"it is time to avenge this injustice for that is the duty of all Guardians" People pull debris off of an armoured hooded soldier.

"Worst case scenario you die but who knows maybe you won't" Qrow explained it like it was something very simple to them.

"So I ask you! WHO! WILL! STAND! WITH ME!" Jaune Yelled earning cheers and war cry's from everyone around him.

"YYYAAAAAHHHH- really guys" his speech was met with dead silence as no one yelled with him "that, that was inspiring" his sister Raven commented with heavy sarcasm "also there will be a ton of loot!" not that got them to give him their war cry's "Yah that what I thought" he said before joining in with tem

New Legends Will Rise

Destiny 2 Arc

"pre-order and get beta early access"

"Yah you go Prof!/Jaune!" the two sister's of team RWBY yelled out after that game intro.

"Ok how did they manage to make this when the attack yesterday happened yesterday?" Weiss called out confused on how this could have been produced in sucha short amount of time.

"Maybe it created before the atlas fiasco" Blake offered her idea of when this advertisement was created.

"You may be right but Ruby, Yang what about your uncle Qrow?" she asked "what about Drunkle Qrow" the two answered simultaneously.

Cinder was glaring hatefully at the screen with her one good eye after that bastard Jaune Arc scarred her and now they're making a game based off of her failed invasion of beacon and vale, this commercial is simply adding salt into her freshly opened wounds, damaging both her pride and spirit after the punishment her master inflected upon her for her failure to acquire the maidens powers and destroy beacon, the only good thing she manage to do is kill ozpin.

Salem was staring at the screen watching the next ozpin make an inspiring speech that rallied of the citizens of a destroyed city, sometimes she wished It was her making all of the decisions that her followers seems to mess up because thanks to dear cinder they now have an enemy who possible rivals ozpin if not more than him because he stopped cinder's chance of becoming a complete maiden and now all of her followers have now been identified by the survivors, both children and seasoned huntsmen and huntresses and this advert was message 'unite against they're common enemy ,her'.

General James Iron had never been more angry then he is now in his entire life, everything hade been just fine with a few annoyances here and there but along came Jaune Arc the new Headmaster of beacon and now everything was falling apart for him, vale hostility towards him and atlas growing with each second, the councils reluctance to aid him is dwindling with the fear of facing a riot from the civilians as well as his reputation for attacking Arc, arresting him without evidence, attempting to arrest a supposed hero of beacon who has tie's with the criminal element known as torchwick and asserting his authority over a school he has now control over.

Destiny 2 Arc- last call trailer

A needle sat on top of large record disc before smooth jazz started to play as hand filled a glass cup with alcohol until it set the bottle down to pick up the filled cup "ok so I'm in this super boring meeting about something I don't know wasn't paying attention" Qrow said speaking directly to the camera.

"the Boom!" the camera changed to him and Jaune sent fly by their table exploding "it was like an ugly contest were everyone was a winner" he described the events as huge armoured soldiers attacked with large shields and guns.

"This one dudes all Rrraaahhh so I shot him phew" dead soldier "then I shot is other one" another dead "shot couple of extra guy's just to be safe phew phew phew" three more dead before resuming the fight "I did-I did a lot of shooting if I being totally honest" .

"then (exploding sound)" a large creature smashes through store behind raven "they destroyed my favourite store, second favourite there's that spicy ramen shop"

"I'm getting side tracked look long story short I get busy and I'm thinking I got this, you know when you're in that I got this but man I so did not have it" he monologue until the camera changed to side to reveal him talking to a robot who was looking at him before continuing in his swiping.

"sigh I guess you had to be there" the music stopped when a bullet hit the record player and the wall behind it collapsed to reveal soldiers running pass the damage building "well better get back to it" getting of the chair at the burning bar table.

"Qrow! Any day now!" one of them shouted at huntsmen who joined in the fight for the burning city "gezz a guy has one drink coming!"

Destiny 2 Arc

"come on! Where's the Professor!" Yang yelled out

"yeah! We want to see Jaune not drunkle Qrow!" Ruby yelled out with the rest of the female population of remnant.

 **next chapter Assassin's creed trailers**


	23. Assassin's creed trailers part 1

Assassin's Creed Arc Trailer's

Ubisoft

The sound of ticking was heard as a scene presented a tall wooden arc with metal screws and binds holding it together before a wide flat blade drops down slicing into something just as the scene changes to the source of the ticking.

In a gloved hand was an old pocket iron pocket watch with old world numerals, the gloved hand closes the watch before pocketing it just as the camera zooms out to the hand attached to a man running in a blue coat.

The scene changes back to the arc that Revealed to be a guillotine as soldiers dressed in old blue army uniforms with hats threw a headless body onto a wooden cart, just as the body hit the cart intense music started to play picking up a bit of speed as other people with clocks and hoods covering their faces were pulled to the stage by their bound hands.

The scene changes back to the runner who wore a dark blue tailored coat with a hood, a sword on his left hip and old tailored clothes, he vaulted and slide through destroyed furniture on the damp brick streets passing by many people some running pasting with old wooden long rifles firing at the army, Moving pasting them he scales the houses diagonally with impressive speed.

The music speed up as the scene changes back to the soldiers loading another person on the guillotine, the captain signalled the soldier to pull the as the body flinched indicating that something hit it.

Reaching the top of the buildings the man surveyed all that was around him before running off again.

Two soldiers push a struggling prisoner garbed in a cloak towards the guillotine as the other two stood with the last prisoner, the flat blade climbed back up to the top as the soldiers pushed the prisoner down and pulled his hood back to reveal a man with slick back blonde hair.

It soon changes back to the blue coated man sprinting across rooftops using impressive acrobats to cross gaps before his he on top of a roof overlooking the large street in which a crowd gathered around the small stage holding the executions as they cried for the blood of the prisoners.

The man soon descended down a gap between the building he is on and the one next to it with grace and speed as he dropped on the beams and sliding down walls until he reached to the bottom and began to move through the crowds like the wind as he barely touched them or stopped in his mission towards the execution as they guided the last one to the stage.

The leader dressed in the same army uniform expect without a hat showing his white hair tied back by a ribbon spotted the running man in the crowd and took out three of his officers in the crowd effortlessly, he then ordered his soldiers to intercept him, the crowd parted way for the two side's to clash.

Two of the soldiers engaged him as he dodged right and blocked one the sword strike then used the pommel of his blade to his head than thrusted his blade through the throat of the 2nd soldier before a third tried to attack from the side only he dodged and moved around his arm using his body as support to spin kick a gun out the first solider hand while his sword cut around his neck.

With all three of the soldiers defeated two of them dead on the ground while the over surrendered the blue coated man sheathed his sword and sprinted towards the stage where the leader and the last prisoner stood, climbing onto the stage where he jumped up and in slow motion as a hidden blade sprang from his wrist he landed on the leader as he tried to unsheathe his blade, in a swift motion the man landed on captain causing the scene to go black as the music died down to soft piano tempo.

It started to rain as the blue coated man turned around to see the last prisoner who was Professor Cinder fall, whose golden eyes burned out of the hood around her head as she stared impassively at the familiar blue eyed professor as some of his blonde hair poked out of his blue hood.

Jaune then unsheathed his sword and sliced at cinder cutting something as the name Assassin's creed Unity came up.

To two stood back to back with their weapons drawn and they're hood down showing their faces and hair as other soldiers started to surround them with their long wooden rifles aimed at them, the watch soon flashed before screen of everyone watching.

" **make history Assassin's creed unity pre-order now and get the Arc and fall origin story, experience on how two professors rose to become legend in their quest to stop the destruction of their school. available October 28** **th** **"**

The people of remnant did not know what they were watching as it was obviously an advert for game that features two of beacon's academy's infamous professor's/ former lovers

"SO COOL!" a voice echoed throughout the world of remnant it's point of origin beacon academy team RWBY's dorm.

-RWBY dorm-

The energetic of the leader of Team RWBY was looking at her scroll in wonder and awe like a giddy school girl looking at her favourite boy in a magazine as she laid on her stomach with her scroll clutched tightly in her hand.

Then in a burst of speed she tackled her wild blonde haired sister to the ground "Yang! Can we get it!?" the young miss ruby rose asked her sister rapidly as she sat on top of the bewildered older blonde who was gathering her thoughts on how a girl, her little sister rugby tackled her to the ground when she's five times stronger than her.

"I don't see why not but I get first play" Yang putting on her personality much to the displeasure of her younger sister who whined that it was unfair that she gets to play it first just because she's older.

"is this even real, I'm mean professor fall just came into beacon and kissed professor before it was announced that the both of them were former lovers" Weiss stated earning dark looks from the sisters at remembering what happened at the opening of the Vytal festival last week.

"That man stealing hussy should have been the first one to have her head chopped off!" Yang declared with Ruby shouting "YEAH! Down with the evil witch!" "OFF WITH HER HEAD!" the unmistakable voice of Nora Valkyrie shouting in response to Yang's declaration.

Sighing at her teammates strong affection for their professor Weiss turned to the only sane individual in their team "Blake back me up hear tell them on how ridiculous their being".

"This doesn't concern me in any way so leave me out of it" Blake responded with her usual impassive tone.

"Really this doesn't concern you?" Weiss started before an evil smirk appeared on her face "then I guess it really shouldn't concern after the professor offered to rub cream into your leg when to the two of you were alone. In his office. At night" she watched in satisfaction as the cat faunas fidgeted and whined in her bed at remembering her time alone with professor before trying to distance herself from two of her team mates who bombarded her with question about her alone time with the great and handsome professor Arc.

With the teachers they were confounded on how they're youngest faculty member and his old friend ended up in a different city and had taken on a squad of soldiers just to save her.

Glynda who has feeling for our protagonist glared at the sole female face frozen on her screen, the feeling of jealously emanated within her as she imagined herself in the place of cinder being rescued by Jaune.

Peter Port rambled on about when he took on an army to save some friend of his from execution.

Bart was making numerous inquiries and deductions about the people and era based on what he has seen all the while drinking from cup that never seemed to empty no matter how much he drinks from it.

Ozpin simply drank from cup like it was pretty normal to him.

Cinders two subordinates Mercury and Emerald were surprised that their boss who they haven't heard from for a while had appeared on their scrolls in some advert for a game that to them didn't seem to serve any purpose for their plans, but who were they to question their great and terrifying leader.

-Assassin's creed unity emotional trailer-

The camera travelled over a open square where people parted to a dispute in the middle of it, the camera then changed to a close up look of the commotion as a women was backhanded into the ground by a soldier who held the crying boy by the arm, tears ran down the screaming child's face "this morning I was just a drop" a man in a blue coat with a hood over his head hiding his face pushed past the crowd earning the soldier's attention that he let the boy go to unsheathe his sword.

Unware to him a sharp blade sprang from the man, the soldier slashed at the man only for him to spin out of the way and slice his throat with the wrist blade passing the dying soldier as others like him formed a firing line and aimed their rifles at the hooded man "a single drop".

Various hooded man manoeuvred over and through the building and landed on the group of soldiers "that soon became a river".

a few hooded man around two building on top of a white carriage with golden outlines, the carriage knocked aside people including a man with brown cape who dropped his books before being spitted on by the driver. Scene changed to inside of the carriage where a women who looked like a certain schnee heiress grandmother who was dress in all white including her hair, she gasp's in horror as a crowd of hooded men charged at her carriage from behind and screamed when it toppled over as they moved like water going over and around the obstacle "in this is river hope of was born" the man who was pushed out of the way joined in as he put his own hood up.

In an extravagant large room that could be describe as royalty filled with people dancing in light coloured clothes and white wigs, the camera moved to the right side of the room to see an overweight man forcing himself on a maid before a hooded man in dark colours smashed through it along with others like him through the other windows and the balconies "From this hope was raging flood" the people scrambled away in terror as the men flooded the room "a tidal wave of change" the fat man turn around on his back and fear appear on his face as he looked up at the maid who he was forcing himself on holding a marble head of himself before bringing it down.

A large army of people hooded and common rushed towards a large stone fortress or castle where a platoon of soldier lined on the walls and the streets facing the mob and opened fire stopping the first few ahead of the mob before the rest of them joined. "and if anyone stands against that tide" one of the soldiers who looked like the one that was first killed grinned with his crooked yellow teeth at the wounded members of the mob "tonight we will become a revolution" the first blue hooded man from the beginning with his hood off a bit to show the familiar face of Beacon's professor as some of his blonde hair stood out from under the hood, getting up from getting shot he stood up before one of the men behind him bearing a flag roar igniting the same reaction from those around him as they charge past Jaune.

'Unite' the words came up in front scene in a painted fashion it changed all together to a different scene.

Assassin's creed unity

The people of remnant did not know what they were seeing as this was ether an advertisement or some form of propaganda meant to cause the civilians to revolt and that scared a number of the population who run the major cities of the fear of facing their re-enactment of the mental revolution.

In beacon the staff of the prestigious huntsmens academy were confused about what they saw.

Glynda was not show about what she saw, Jaune Arc her Jaune was advertising some form of propaganda meant to rile up the people of remnant to revolt against they're leaders and council members, or from the seeing the title and date of release it was an advertisement for product likely a game that the students will definitely buy because he's in it, but still Jaune as a rebel was quite appealing to her that she secretly imagined him as a bad boy breaking all of the rules and doing whatever he want, the thought of him taking her whenever he want was her secret fantasy.

Peter monologue about sometime when he lead a rebellion against some tyrannical tyrant when he was young.

Bart was making numerous deductions based on the clothing, weaponry and structures he had seen in the video to identify it to a post-industrial era like the kingdoms of remnant use to have during the times of faunas slavery.

With ozpin "I wonder what they're coffees like?"

-team RWBY-

The occupants of team RWBY had various reactions to this.

"Hmmm rebel Prof Mama like" Yang purred at seeing her man being a rebel.

"the Professor as a bad boy" Ruby muttered imaging her crush being all rebellious and defiant against the law was a real turn on for the young girl.

"what is this even meant to be?" Weiss questioned her team with Blake being the other voice of reason within their team.

"I think it's meant to be a message to rise against the corrupt government and free all faunas from the binds of oppression" she said earning looks from her team "or it could be an advertisements for a graphical entertainment software for all of our entertainment machines".

"oh you mean a game for all of our console like our scrolls" Ruby's translated what her book loving teammate just said.

 **Sorry for the wait I ran into many blocks with thinking of the reactions of the characters of remnant as well as other future chapters and stories.**

 **Omake Jaune meets Willow schnee.**

We find our protagonist Jaune arc getting up from the floor with the world worst hang over but fortunately for him he was not the only one because right in front of him was an older version of an atlas schnee specialist only her top in dark blue instead of light blue and a matching skirt with leggings.

"Winter?" Jaune asked seeing the familiar hair style and colour with his hazy vision that soon cleared up to show a much older version of winter patting down her dress before addressing the young professor.

"Mr Arc I presume?" she spoke in deep voice fill with the authority that her daughter doesn't possess as well as hold herself up with an air of nobility, " um yes, may I know your name because you look like someone I work with from time to time" he asked.

"My daughters who you've no doubt interacted with, the first being my eldest that you took on a date and as for who I am I am Willow Schnee mother to Weiss and Winter schnee" she introduced her self.

"nice to meet you Mrs Schnee-" he started before being cut off "please call me Willow" "sorry Miss Willow, it's nice to meet one of the parents of one of my best students and specialist Winter of course" she gave a pleasant smile at hearing her children's names as well as their accomplishments "I must confess Mrs Sch- I mean Willow that you un-mistakenly look like your daughter Winter".

She chuckled at what she thought was his successful attempt at flirting with her because a small blush appeared on her face "I'll take that as a complement Mr Arc, not everyone compares me to my own daughter when it comes to looks" after finishing her chuckles she adopted a serious look as a clip board appeared in hands.

"now Mr Arc can you answer some question's I've been meaning to asked after hearing a lot about you from my daughters" nodding at her before she started.

"The Arc clan are they an old noble family?" "Um the Arcs have been around before the creation of vale and were the founders of beacon Academy" he answer remembering his family's history "nobility and possible vale royalty check" she muttered with smile checking twice on her board.

"Do you have any family members and if so how many?" "I have seven sisters and if I may ask why are you asking all of these question?" he asked hesitantly "don't worry you'll get your answers at the end, great fertility" she wrote down not caring what the professor heard.

"do you plan on having children?" she asked eagerly practically getting in his face "um pretty much promise my mother to give her as many grandchildren she can spoil" she wrote down on her board franticly with a huge smile on her face "multiple children".

"What is it you like in a woman?, looks, height and hair colour?" "I honestly don't mind about looks or heights what I like in woman is them just being themselves not being someone their not" he answered earning a blush from the woman and other females watching this Q and A scene.

"Any future career plans, goals or objectives you want to full fill?" "I have already completed them, I have become a trusted faculty in the prodigious academy for huntsmen's, I am looked up to by both students and my fellow teachers alike, so I have completed my goals as I am in a career that I didn't dream of attaining at my age" humming to her as she wrote down her board "successful career and completed goals".

"How old are you?" "20" "close to winter's age and old enough to have children" already she was dreaming of grandchildren.

"Now this one is from my husband who if one of our daughter has found someone will asked this important question" getting ready for what she had to throw at him he nodded at her to continue "if you were made as head of our dust company how would you run it?".

"first I would swap the faunas workers with Robots this increase dust production with the risk of workers involved in accident when mining or refining the dust the materials, as plus robots are cheaper to pay and repair then live workers who you don't have to fear of being injured while working because with robots they can break or be destroyed whenever a mine collapses or when one of the processed materials accidently explodes when being handled" he answered earning a nod of approval from her and a frantic head of the dust company who Plans to take Jaune's advice after he secures him as the next head of the Schnee dust company by having him married to one of his daughters.

"Yep that's all of the questions you pass! I approve of my daughters Choice" she beamed happily unaware of those watching and the professor confused state "I'm sorry approved of what?" "I approve my daughters choice in their futures husband now when should begin the wedding and how many children will you be giving me".

"WHAT!?/WHAT!?" thousands of voiced shouted out along with his included the two said schnee daughters who couldn't believe what they mother just did "what is one of them not to your liking? Do you perhaps like older women?" she asked with blush appearing on her face at the aspect of the young man being interested in her "MOTHER!" two familiar voice's cried across the universe and hit them with full force "was that Winter and Weiss?".

"possibly, now if you're having trouble picking between them then I'm sure you wouldn't be opposed to having both of them" she suggested "WHAT!?/WHAT!?" again his voice along with others joined in pure shock "well if what you said about your mother wanting as many grandchildren as you can give then I'm sure she's not opposed to the idea of having multiple daughter in laws giving her twice the number of children she and I will have".

Back on remnant the Matriarch of the arc family was running the numbers in her head at hearing the word grand babies 'two daughters in law + Jaune = 2x grandbabies' "YYYYEEEEESSSSSSS! GRANBABIES!" her shrill shriek broke every window in existents and deafening the ears of life in the universe.

In beacon we see two schnee sisters running from an angry mob of female who were calling for their blood "GET THEM!, KILL THE JAUNE STEALLING HUSSY'S, HE'S MINE YOU WHITE HAIRED B(BEEEEEEEPPPPP)" the woman cried out bearing any kind of weapon they could get their hands on "Ruby I thought we were friends!" Weiss called out to the crowd "I HAVE NO FRIENDS!" the voice called out.

 **Hope you liked it, Its been on my mind for awhile.**


	24. Storm Hawks the Interceptor's Ch 4

Storm hawks the interceptors part 4

Episode 3 ghost of the past

A week had passed since the infiltration on Cyclonia, the ship and crew were recovering from that mission after suffering from the electromagnetic damage to the ship and penny who manged to stopped twitching after doing a self-reboot.

During this Time Jaune furiously poured over the journal he found in Cyclonia that was the property of Cinder fall, he locked himself in his private crystal lab reading the entries written within the worn out journal trying to found out how she was able to come to this world only years before him and his team.

An incident occurred while he was uncovering the lost information from the book he did not know about the power radiating of the book when he would fall into a deep sleep

 _ **-flashback-**_

 _Jaune had just finished reading several entries in the Journal and was overcome with a strong urge to sleep, unable to get to his bed his head fell onto the table with the book in front of him, suddenly a dark mist emanated from it and surrounded Jaune covering him in a dark shroud as it work it's magic on his mind._

 _ **-dream-**_

 _Like many of his dreams it's has always been about his time in Beacon reliving his moments as a professor, meeting all the students and his colleagues, however unknown to him is that his current dream was being influenced by an outside force one that specifically set the stage of what he's dreaming about._

 _Jaune found himself in a familiar hall decorated with balloons, neon lights, tableware and cloth as well as drapes over the multiple windows around the room, the beat of the music disguised the approaching tapping of heels behind him until a slender hand tapped him on the shoulder._

 _Turning around he saw the familiar face that has been plaguing his dreams as of late._

 _The face of Cinder Fall, not the scared older one from the painting in Cyclonsis's office but the young drop dead gorgeous one that sent chills down his spine causing him both fear and arousal as he remember the things she is capable "hello Jaune" she purred stepping to close into his personal space as her face was inches from his 'Déjà vu' "C-Cinder"._

 _She was in her dark dancing dress that she had when she danced with him in beacon to celebrate the opening of the vytal festival, "In the flesh" she said laying her hand on his chest "you sound surprised my dear, did you not expect me to be here?" she played out the familiar conversation they had before dancing._

" _I did" he answered back almost automatically "may I have this dance" she asked breaking the routine of what was supposed to be said as she circled her arms his head causing him to instinctively place his on her hips as the music begin with one made for slow dancing 'huh she never asked that at the dance' "is this real?" chuckling at his question her head brushed pasted his face to his ear, her soft smooth hair brushing against his cheeks, "it can be as real as you want it to be" she whispered into his ear, her breath blowing across his ear causing him to inwardly shiver at both the feeling and the message._

 _This scene cause many females watching to become Jealous that she was dancing with him again even when it was a dream, they all imagined themselves in her place dancing with the man of their dreams while the real Cinder smirk at her screen savouring the scene of them dancing and the taste of her wine as drank from her room 'oh Jaune you thought you could get away from me, thanks to this new light of information about the future I have already begun plans and backup plans to destroying beacon and setting up Cyclonia'._

 _She had settle in hugging his body tight, her arms circling around his back as her hands rested on his spine, her head resting on his chest, her eyes closed as her ear pressed against his chest to hear his strong heartbeat the scene was almost romantic as if she her long lost lover had returned to her and she was savouring every bit of him as if he was going to disappear._

 _From above the balcony shadowy female figures watch the two dancing "tch why does that witch get to have him first?" one of them grumbled looking at cinder with envy "that Witch happens to be my mother" another stated starring at the other with a piecing gaze "and I strongly urge that you do not challenge her my dear grandchild" she said warned her, "my my my I knew he was handsome when we saw him in our office but I had no idea he was an Adonis when he was this young" another whisper licking her lips at the thought of touching him._

" _calm yourself you vulgar woman, honestly I can't believe someone like you came from my pure genes" another said to the shadowy woman who licked her lips "your no prize yourself ether, from what I heard any man who attempted to court you was killed on the spot because they didn't fit your standards" another spoke up from the far side of the group, unbeknownst to them they were being watch by the people of remnant who held different opinions on the unknown women._

 _Cinder never saw herself as a mother nor a grandmother but with these supposed descendants of her's bickering like a couple of house wives over Jaune she's excepting to have a major headache in the future, while she was shocked on what she was going to look like in the future as well as the founder of a fallen empire, she was more concerned on how she accomplished these fact in the future._

 _Team RWBY watched the scene with both disgust and envy that theses harlot spawns of cinder where stealing their man, (expect Weiss) then again they are that man stealing witch's spawn so they shouldn't be surprised that they were also seeking to take him away from them._

 _Glynda Goodwitch wanted nothing more than kill Cinder so that her descendants didn't hit on her Jaune, only she was held back by Peter and bart who had to put her in cell with a tv, she didn't know if they put her in this cell on purpose or if it was covenant to be place in one with a tv set to watch Jaune, once she gets out of here there'll be hell to pay for Peter and Bart._

 _The Arc family was disturbed with the exception of one whose only thoughts were about grandbabies and didn't care how it happens as long it got her results._

 _Salem, the mother of all grim, the mistress of evil, the lady of despair and hatred was watching a disturbing and interesting scene from a propular TV series that Tyrian begged her to watch as it contain valuable information about the future, well… he wasn't wrong about that after watching the first three episodes that proved both entertaining and informative about the future and this Arc fellow that Cinder has reported, the powers he possessed remaindered her of an old adversary from far long ago._

 _Back to Jaune's dream the pair were continuing their dance when Cinder pulled her head off from his chest and closed in on his face, her lips moving closer to his until they were centimetres apart but before she could lay a kiss on him the whole world around them shattered and Jaune disappeared "damn it!" she cursed a scowl painted on her face._

 _ **-outside in the real world-**_

 _Jaune was brought back to reality by the shouts and shakes of his team separated him and the book from each other, Fox and Yatsuhashi had their weapons trained on the old Journal while penny, shadow and Starling tended to him "Jaune! Jaune!" Starlings frantic cries as she shakes the groggy man "Star-Starling?" he asked with the violet woman responding in a bone crushing hug sighing in a relief at something he didn't understand._

" _what's going on?" he asked confused about why they were all acting like this, penny stepped forward "an hour ago my senses detected an anomaly within the ship, searching the ship we came to your lab where through the window in the door we saw you incapacitated on the table with the journal that emitted a dark vapour that surrounded you, alerting the others we pried the door open and separated you and the object from each other" she explained filling in the holes of what occurred when he was dreaming._

" _so what I was dreaming about was caused by Cinders Journal's?" "yes" she answered "what were you dreaming about?" Starling asked curious about what the book was inducing "usually I dream about beacon" he spoked earning looks of sympathy from his crew "you're not the only one" fox stated keeping his gauntlet trained on the book on the floor "but this one was different, it was on the day of dance, only me and cinder were there" "who is this cinder that I keep hearing about?" Starling asked both curious and jealous about this woman who everyone talks about._

" _alright let me get a picture out so you'll know who she is" Jaune sighed knowing this conversation will come up, taking out a pictured out of his pocket, he showed them the one with him and the other professors in it "who are these people?" she asked looking at the all of the professors in the photo "those are my fellow professors of beacon academy, we taught young Huntmen and huntresses or sky knights in your term to battle against evil and the monsters known as grimm"._

 _Pointing to at ozpin "the white haired spectacles wearing man is Ozpin, headmaster of the Academy and my boss" said man back in his world drank his coffee with pride "a coffee addict if I ever saw one, there wasn't a time or place where he wasn't drinking coffee, weddings, funerals, water skiing, Parent teacher conference" he listed off the all of the occasions where the man drank cause both his team and the people of remnant to laugh at the man's habits._

" _next we have Peter Port" pointing at the elder (big bellied) man with a moustaches and hair that covered his unseen eyes "an older experienced huntsmen who knows every trick in the book on capturing grimm, I even think he wrote a few of them" in Remnant said man held himself up with pride that the lad explained who he was to his fair girlfriend "he specialises on weapons and the creatures of grimm" "as well as monologuing about his past" fox mumbled but everyone heard it._

" _Bartholomew Oobleck or Bart for short" pointing to the wild green haired man with glasses, Starlings first thought was a mad scientist "this guy knows about everything and I do mean everything, he teaches history" said man was drinking his coffee watching the TV "he also moves like a chipmunk on caffeine" again fox mumbled causing everyone who knew the man to laugh._

" _and this is Glynda Goodwitch" pointing to blonde woman in glass with a stern look on her face "deputy headmistress of beacon" "the fun schnee" again Fox mumbled earning him a slap in the back of the head from yatsuhashi and glare from the woman who was watching the TV in her temporary confinement "she's not a fun Schnee Fox she doesn't tolerate mischief or needless getting into dangerous situations" Glynda heart skipped at Jaune defending her "I do not know what this Schnee is but it sounds oppressive" Starling said earning rows of laughter from remnant and a 'hey!' from Weiss who was watching it with her team "you have no idea" again fox mumbled._

" _finally the raven haired golden eyed woman you see in the red dress is Cinder Fall the First Master Cyclonis" he said pointing at her in the picture with that damned smirk of hers "I definitely see the resemblance between her and Clyclonis" the resemblance between them was uncanny that she could be mistaken for being her twin with their looks and attitude "hey Jaune didn't you use to go out with cinder before becoming a Professor" as Penny talked about his supposed relationship with the woman he was making cutting signs neck and mouthing the word No rapidly as she talked._

" _going out huh" Starling raised an eyebrow at him clearing wanting an expiation "w-well we weren't an official couple like you and I, only a couple of outings nothing more" he explained trying not to sweat to much because of what his father said about women they can smell fear which is why he always has a strong alibi with his siblings granted they all needed to be bribed with sweets._

" _well alright then" Jaune let a silent sigh as he was off the hook for now "what were you doing with Cinder's Journal anyway?" she asked curious why he was around it all this time "because since she was here before us, I thought this journal could give us an insight to what happened at beacon when we went missing or how she got here" nodding at his explanation "I understand your need to know what happened to your old world and friends but please promise me you won't do anything too dangerous?" she begged him_

" _ok I promise to be more careful from now on" "good now what to do with this… thing?" she asked gesturing to book with all of their weapons trained on it "by my calculations and analysis the book seemed to responded to Jaune presence only, sending out minor signals that resulted in him collapsing on his desk and then manipulating his dream resulting in what purpose it was made for" Penny explained with her glowing eyes trained on the book "is it dangerous?" Yatsuhashi asked the tip sword poking the old relic._

" _Unknown, the book appears to serve no other function then to put Jaune into a dream like state that revolves around the staff member Cinder falls" "do we destroy it?" Fox inquired about the unknown threat on board their ship "not yet" Jaune called out about to earn him a reprime from Starling about his promise but he held his hand up for him to continue "I've found something in there that may lead us to answer's we seek but I hope that it's wrong"._

 _ **-end flashback-**_

Since that day Jaune has been accompanied by one of the crew whenever he reads the books to prevent him from falling under its spell again, during that time he uncovered a dark secret that he prayed was wrong, walking over to the labs comms he activated it "Fox, are you there?" he asked through the device "yeah I'm here what's up?" his voice came through the comms "does this ship still contain a map of Remnant?" he inquired "yes it does why?" "i'm coming up to the bridge, can you bring up both the maps of Remnant and Atmos together on the ships screen?" he spoke "sure it'll be done by the time you get here" "thanks summon everyone to the bridge" he finished exiting his lab and headed up to the bridge.

Arriving at the bridge where everyone was waiting for him "alright we're all here so whats going on?" Fox asked wondering why they were all gathered on the bridge, "the reason I have gathered you all here today is that I may have found out the truth of what happened to us and our friends back on remnant" "alright so lay it on us" "fox bring up the maps"

Two computer holographic maps of both Renmant and Atmos appeared beside each other on the on the large screen "now then from the records this ship was positioned here just outside of beacon before it crashed here" he said pointing to two sections of the map of remnant "we found the ship here on terra vale" he stated pointing to the area in the map of Atmos "now then merge the two maps together" the maps of Remnant and Atmos became one with small terra's of atmos spread across the map of remnant with both the crash site and terra vale in the same location "Penny plot a course for where beacon is supposed to be located" "that area of Atmos is uncharted with strong winds that prevent normal vessels from entering, but my analysis of the Defender say's that this vessel can traverse through the storms with ease" Penny stated he eye's glowing bright green.

"What do you hope to find there Jaune?" Starling asked wondering what he could be searching for in the uncharted regions outside of terra vale "hopefully nothing but if I'm right then a confirmation to what I fear" Jaune said looking at the map intently as they prepared to set for the Coordinates Jaune mapped.

 **-4 hours after flying-**

The Defender flew past Terra vale and entered the storm rages that would've sent any other ship flying along the storms but the defender had the strength and engine power to beat against the storms that softened up as they made it through the centre to of the storm, the site shocked all of them to the core.

 **-inside the bridge-**

The 4 out of 6 of the Interceptors where shocked by what no one but them saw from their point of view "is that- is that?" Fox tried to speak out the shocking site before him "no it couldn't be, it can't be" "Beacon Academy" Yatsuhashi whispered, Finishing for him as everyone watching got to see what has become of Beacon Academy.

The Prestigious Huntsmen school laid on a lone terra, it's white marble structure was grey with dust, ash and ruined with the pillars surrounding the tower and academy fallen and cracked like the stone pavements leading up to it, the grass around the academy was barren and lifeless, a number of skeletons littered the grounds, broken windows appeared around the academy along with the head of the tower where the head master worked was destroyed leaving only a tall broken structure in the middle of the terra, the site to many viewers was horrifying and surprising to them.

"But how! Why! Who!" Fox exclaimed trying to comprehend what he was just seeing "we're in the future Fox" Jaune stated equally shocked as he cleared it up for them "this… Place… is our world" his worst was confirmed that from the Information he got from Cinder's Journal was true.

 **-episode break-**

The People of remnant were shocked about the events they learned about this episode and many of them took it differently.

 **-team RWBY-**

"woah I did not see that coming" Yang muttered looking in awe at her screen with team mates in her clothes coloured in the interceptors colours.

"Yeah! Big twist that their not in another world but in the future" Rwby said clutching her pillow tightly to her face as she sat next to her sister with a bowl of popcorn next to them.

"How can you two sit there watching this and not even care about what has happened to Beacon?" Weiss once again being the voice of reason and the only person down to earth with people like her team around.

"I don't know but you've got to admit it's a big twist with them being in the future" Blake playing the middle ground between the insane and wild sisters and strict by the rules schnee "I think it's got a good story going on about it, our teacher and fellow huntsmen are sent far into the future where everything has change from aura to crystals" Blake confessed her interest in the series.

"yeah! What she said"

 **-teachers-**

Bart was stiff as a board, his mind broken just like his cup of coffee on the floor, the reason for his state wasn't just the site of his school destroyed but that all of his calculations and theories were wrong, he had theorised many times about Jaune and his team traveling to another world through some unknown semblance or experiment gone wrong that created a rift that caught his fellow huntsmen sending them into another world, but the revelation that they weren't sent to a different world but instead the future shattered all of his while made theories and that sent him into the sort of mind coma that he was in now.

Glynda couldn't believe it, the school, vales sole beacon of hope and her home destroyed, the corpses of what could be the students and faculty members that died there, killed by what she feared to be grimm, the site was both scary and sad that it cause a few tears to drop down her face.

Ozpin for once in his life, lost his composer as indicated by the shattered remains of his coffee splattered and scattered all over the floor as he stared slack jawed at the screen of the site before him.

Peter face was shown for the first time anyone could see it, his mouth opened wide and hanging down giving anyone a look at his teeth and mouth, his eyebrows shot up all the way to his hair along with his eyes opened up fully to show his shrunken pupils starring straight at the scene in silence.

The Arc family were caught off guard by this twist in the series, Juniper Arc, Matriarch to the Arc family had taken an interest in the series because as a *mother* she had to judge her future daughter in law and mother to her grandchildren, she had to take in height, hair and eye colour, mix that together with her sons genes to visualise what her future grandsons and daughters are going to look like, it was her duty as a future grandmother to see to these things, she could care less about anything else including this new development as long as it got her grandchildren.

Nicholas Arc Patriarch to the Arc Family was the exact opposite of his wife, while the thought of grandchildren was enticing, the reality of his only son being far into the future was far too important for the idea of Grandchildren to get in the way of his sons wellbeing.

The daughters stared at their screens with both sadness and awe at what both their brother has gotten into and the state of what their worlds going to be like in the future.

Cinder Fall was not easily surprise yet the events shown by the popular series on every scroll and tv on remnant proved otherwise, she had made an empire that stood for who knows how long before falling from its glory, created some sort of magical book that allows her to interact with Jaune in his dreams, she had prepared for the future when she enters his world but the revelations that it's not another world she's been preparing for but the future world of remnant and judging by the destroyed remains of Beacon her plan worked flawlessly.

Salem who taken great interest in the story did not foresee the twist that was presented in front of her, taken in the display of her enemy's fortress crumbling in decay a sense of satisfaction surged through her at the site of what could be her greatest victory over humanity, 'hhmm this show is getting more interesting by the second, I should reward Tyrian for giving me insight on the future of this world, but what of the grimm why am I not seeing any of my creations? Are they destroyed? Have I been destroyed?' she mused to her thoughts running wide as she continued to wait for the show to come back on so she may learn further of what this world is to become.

 **-Episode back over-**

(insert Halo (sad music) - Lone Wolf)

The scene returned to the Defender hovering out of reach of the decaying terra, "Fox?" Jaune spoke first out of the prolonged silence that engulfed the ship after seeing the site before them "yes" he replied not taking his eyes off the scene before him "land the ship… next to beacon".

Fox work on the main console and directed the ship to what was left of the front grounds of beacon, the nose of the ship settled on the cracked pavements of the terra before opening up to reveal the entire interceptor walking out to the ruins of their former home, taking in the scene before them as each of them remembered when they first arrived here.

 _ **-Jaune firstday Flashback (Professor Arc chapter 2)-**_

 _The young Jaune was helping one Ruby Rose up from a self created crater curtsy of a shcnee and her many cases of dusts that she tripped over earning a scolding from the Heiress who was shaking a loose lid bottle of dust in the face of the young scythe girl causing her sneeze to act as the spark detonating many of residual dust in the air, putting her into the situation that she was being pull up from._

" _thanks I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose"_

" _Jaune, Jaune Arc"_

 _ **-flash back end-**_

Back on Remnant, the same Ruby Rose was blushing hard from the both the scene and her sister teasing her about her first day freak accident and meeting her first crush that she was going to take away.

 _ **-Fox and Yatsuhashi flashbacks-**_

 _Like the many first year students before them, the younger versions of the two of them were exiting the bulkhead with many of the veteran students of beacon, the pair stood in awe of the school before them, Yatsuhashi being the giant of a man stood above the lean Fox "whoa, so this beacon? It's bigger then I thought it to be" Fox whispered getting a nod from his large Friend "indeed, today we start our first steps into becoming huntsmen"._

 _ **-end flashback fox and Yatsuhashi-**_

The pair stood side by side on the very spot that they started beacon on, the both of them looking around the ruins of the place they once called home with sorrow as the skeletal remains of students or civilians laid before them.

"What happened here?" Starling asked looking at what was supposed to be the home of her boyfriend from the past "I don't know, but we may get our answers inside" he said with conviction as walked towards the ruined building with the other following not far behind, the stone cracked pavement shifted under him as he stepped on them, the dust filled air burned his lungs with every breath he took.

They walked through the broken rotten doorway into more dustier environment, they left their shoe imprints in the thick layer of dust on the floor, the atmosphere was heavy with death, sorrow and depression Shadow voiced his with his usual dog and monkey like whimpers as he sat on Jaune shoulder his long ears dropped down in a dog like fashion, it would be so cute if the scene wasn't so depressing.

A crack caught his attention, lifting his foot of the object that made the sound, he saw two dust covered next to each other, it was clear by the split and closeness to each other that he had cracked it, picking them up he wipe the dust of the them to see a white grimm mask with two horizontal slits on each side where the eyes were located.

"A white fang Mask" Penny clarified "did they do this?" she wondered as the equal rights group turned terrorists have been escalating their attacks since Roman became their supplier "it's possible, but we be sure until we rule out the other possibilities" Jaune said as the broken mask turned to dust in his hands before continuing through the ghost school.

"who are the white fang?" Starling asked wondering who or what was the group that her other members apart from Shadow the sky monkey were talking about.

"The White fang were originally a faunus Equal rights group that peacefully protested for equal rights that their kind never had seeing as they were viewed as lesser beings with their animal traits that isolated them from the rest of mankind, in their quest for equality they suddenly change from their peaceful protest's into violent acts of Terrorism's, each act becoming more and more dangerous that all orders to apprehend were turned to kill on site" Jaune explained as they entered into a crossroads in the hallways.

"Alright here's where we split up, look for anything that can shed some light into what happened here" all 6 of them went into different directions in beacon.

Jaune along with Shadow and Starling went towards the destroyed tower, Fox went to the mess hall, Yatsuhashi towards the dorms while Penny went to the schools computers.

 **-with Jaune-**

The three managed to get up to the destroyed tower despite the loss of the elevators, the roofless and windowless tower was assaulted by mild wind that blew through it "what was this place?" Starling asked looking around the destroyed tower "where I expected to find my answers" he answered back, a single lone bronze object caught his eye, walking over to it he delicately picked it up fearful of it breaking in his hands.

"What is it?" Starling asked over his shoulder along with Shadow voicing his curiosity over the dust covered object in his friend's hand.

"Miló" he whispered as the image of Pyrrha flash in his mind and in the screens of everyone watching, said girl was watching the show with her team in her normal beacon uniform except for Nora who chose to stay in her pyjamas, she looking at her weapon in the show she wonder as well as everyone how her weapon found its way into the headmasters office.

"Who?".

"A weapon that belongs to one of my students" he states watching as another reminder of his past turns to dust in his hands.

 **-With Yatsuhashi-**

The giant of a man was wandering through the ruined halls of the dorms, passing by many rooms that housed many teams that he got to know, some of them occupied by the remains of those he prayed he never found out to be.

His wandering lead him to his teams former room, his hands shakenly inch to the rusted doorknob dreading that he finds something in there, his hand gripped it and slowly turned it clockwise hearing the squeak of the metal as he opened the door to see a empty room, furniture and the wooden bed frame was broken and ripped to shreds, what was relieving about the scene was that he saw no hide or hair of his team leader coco in the room, "this place… is home to the ghost of the past" he said describing it as a ghost school, he saw something on the broken drawers between the beds, picking it up he saw it was the picture frame holding a picture of his team complete with velvet.

The scene was heart breaking to both the fashion diva and rabbit faunus who watched as their giant team mate pick up the last reminder of their time in beacon.

 **-Penny-**

The robot girl climbed into the computer rooms using her swords attached by her wires to ascended through the destroyed elevator shaft and into the old computer room that still housed the ancient computers of Remnant, the lifeless screens surrounded her as she made her way to the front desk and pressed the button that powers the computer.

hearing and seeing nothing change she analysed the machine and found that no power was being supplied to it "this Penny, I am in the computer room and am need of power for the consoles , can someone switch on the generators" she said through her comms planted in her suit, several seconds later she got a response "Jaune here, we're closer the generators, won't be too long".

 **-Back with JSS (Jaune, Starling and Shadow)-**

The three were navigating through the dark basement trying to find the generators through the dark maze of corridors and rooms as the three were being led by their Leader through sheer memory, "are you we're going the right way?" "Honestly I'm not sure myself without the aid of the lights I can't tell where we're going".

"Jaune don't you carry a supply of crystals on you" Starling asked the crystal expert who paused in his stride appeared to silently curse himself for his stupidity.

"sorry my mind was elsewhere" he said ruffling through his bag picking out a red crystal "to bad I didn't bring a solar crystal that would have light up this entire school, so we'll have to make due with this fire dust crystal" inserting the crystal into the hilt of his weapon he activated it igniting the blade in pure fire that light up the hallway a bit.

"Come on I know where we are now, the generator room is this way" he led them once more into the darkness.

 **-Few moments later-**

The three managed to find the room, walking to the circuit breaker he flip the switch and heard as the machinery hummed with power before the lights came on... only for a moment before the entire machine blew rendering it useless "GRIMM SPIT!" Jaune cursed as the breaker sparked near him making him jump back and shadow to jump on Starling.

"Well there goes the power" Starling commented as the darkness settled in once more "any chance to fix?".

"No, between time and whatever had a whack it, it is completely useless" he said looking at the damaged smoking machinery "so no power then?" "None at the moment, let me think of something".

Pondering for a while before an idea struck him as he lifted his gloved hand a bit, feeling a current of energy course through his body into his limb "I think I have an alternative" he said looking down it "you think?" she asked with shadow looking over her shoulder.

"an idea that requires me to use my magic as a power source for the entire the school" walking back to the circuit breaker again he held his hand before him, "focus you energy" a surge of power coursed through him "channel it" it moved to his held up limb and a blue aura gathered around it "manipulate it" the aura generated electricity that danced around his fingers.

Everyone watching was amazed the power his showing including his girlfriend and cinder, the latter following his example as she too felt the thrum of energy from half of the fall maidens powers within her and watched as fire danced around her fingers.

"assert it" placing his hand on the breaker he felt the pull of his power course throughout the entire school, powering everything up, the touch drained him as he collapsed backwards into Starlings arms "Jaune! You alright!?" she asked out in alarm of her fallen boyfriend "I'm fine" he managed to say out "I was unprepared for drainage that the whole Facility had for me" he was help up by Starling, Just in time for penny to call out to them "thanks, all of the computers here are on" she said through the Radio.

 **-Fox-**

The Ship Pilot was in the mess hall when the lights came on and was in the middle was complete horror, furniture was broken, slashed and burned, the walls were painted with dried blood and slash marks, Skeletons and weapons surrounded him "oh … my … god!" he looked at the graveyard around him, instinctively taking a step back from the horror around him when he stepped on something hard.

Dreading that it was a skeleton he slowly looked down to see the familiar weapon of Yang laying on the floor by its self without its twin, picking it up the rest of remnant saw what it was ", Ember Celica" the famed shot gauntlet of Beacon wild hair hot headed Huntress who wasn't angry that someone else was touching her stuff but silent as her weapon was found in a graveyard that his beacon, amongst the corpses of fallen human and Faunus's, she didn't know if she herself was one of the victims caught up in assault on beacon cause by what seems to be the white fang because of the masked that Jaune found.

Back with Fox, he was taking in the scene before him spotting some of the familiar weapons of other huntmen and huntresses in training scattered around him, then from the corner of his eye he saw something familiar, walking over the rows of skeletons as not to disturbed them he got closer to the object, his eye's grew wide at the what he was seeing "I can't let Jaune see this".

 **-Penny-**

The Robotic girl was scrolling through what information the terminal had, looking over their time in beacon and what happened the first was of Jaune that read.

 **Professor and students disappear!**

Professor Jaune Arc, Fox Alistair, Yatsuhashi Daichi disappeared complete from beacon, police, atlas military and beacon staff unable to find clues on the whereabouts of the missing huntsmen.

 **New show storm ha- Data corrupt!**

Anymore information after that was corrupted beyond repair, so she tried something else and searched herself.

 **Penny vs Pyrrha nikkos**

Data corrupt!

"how unfortunate, but it appears that my pasted self-duals against friend Pyrrha" she commented to herself unaware both, remnant, the general and her pasted self who is being held in protective custody on board the generals ship to protect her against foreign agents and students who wish to do her harm because she not human.

"Now let's see how about… Beacon" she typed in getting a number of headlines.

 **The Fall of Beacon!**

 **White Fang and Grimm Destroy Beacon and Vale!**

 **The end of Vale**

 **White fang, Grimm and Rogue At- Data corrupt!**

"oh dear, this is troubling" she whispered to herself looking at some of the uncorrupted data she looking, all of it describing the destruction of beacon by both the White Fang and the Grimm, even on Remnant people were going berserk and hostility towards the terrorist group were at an all time high in light of this new information that it even had the local grimm going wild put both city's security and huntsmens on full duty until things calm down.

"I must rely this information back to the others".

 **-Few hours later back at the cross roads corridors-**

The squadron regrouped where they all split up.

"Alright what did every find?" Jaune asked eager for some light into what happened here.

"I found destroyed furniture and slash marks across the walls in the dorm" Yatsuhashi stated before pulling out a picture and handling it to fox "I found this on the broken draw in our room" Fox look at the picture of their complete team "thanks I'll keep this in our room", the scene made two of their old teammates cry.

"I found Pyrrha's weapon in the destroyed headmaster's office, I fear something must have happened to her there" Jaune said remembering the feel of the weapon before it turned to dust in his hands.

"I looked into the computers and found some information but the majority of it was corrupt so I gathered what I could from it" Penny stated gaining all of their attention "what did you find?" Jaune asked intrigued about what she has "the Grimm and the white fang destroyed both Beacon and Vale".

"that certainly explains the slash marks on the walls and the masks laying around" Jaune muttered putting things all that they have learned together "so bot the white fang and the grimm were responsible for the destruction of our home" he mused to himself before turning to the silent member of their team "hey Fox what did you find?".

The silent pilot looked down in sadness before responded "i-I found a mass grave of skeletons and weapons all over the mess hall with signs of a fierce battle taken place there" Laying on a hand on his shoulder "we'll give them a proper burial" he said but the dark skin pilot look up at him in a look that filled him with dread "what's wrong?" he asked not liking where this is going "professor I'm sorry".

"Sorry? What do you mean sorry Fo-" he started before his eyes went wide at the realization, looking down the corridor leading to the mess hall he pushed past Fox breaking into a sprint, not hearing the shout of his name only the pounding of his heart as he ran.

he found himself in the middle of the destroyed mess hall franticly searching for he fears to be 'no, no, no' then from the corner of his eye he spotted it "no" he whispered slowly walking to it unaware of the rapidly approaching foots steps entering the hall.

Dropping to his knees before skeletal remains of a huntmen and Huntress bearing the symbol of the Arcs "Mum, Dad no".

It was sad site that left many in Remnant in tears including said Father and Mother, the Latter of the two giving up in her thoughts of grandchildren as it was replaced with the emotions of sadness and the instinct to comfort her son who was kneeling before their corpses, she stoked the image of her son face in the screen as if trying to comfort him in his time of need.

The front of his blond hair covered his eye's, casting shadows over them as he remained in his position unmoving in front of the bodies of his parents.

"Jaune?" Starling asked slowly moving towards him with the intent to comfort him in his time of need "Jaune I'm sorry" her hand laying on his shoulder "I know what you're going thr- *SSSSSHHHH*" she immediately pulled her hand back from him in pain as he unknowingly burned her.

*DUM DUM!*

They all heard the large beats of a heart ringing in their ears.

*DUM DUM!*

Black smoke emanated from Jaune in rapid succession becoming a thick cloak of Miasma.

*DUM DUM!*

The Room heated up quickly.

*DUM DUM!*

Winds gathered up around Jaune, circling him in a spiral of air that increased with speed and force becoming a vortex of hurricane winds, blowing the dusting around the room.

*DUM DUM!*

Blue cracks Formed along him joining the dust lines and connecting to his skin as they moved along his exposed skin namely his face, leaking out strong amounts of Energy that mixed with the smoke creating small blue fires that increased size as they clung onto his hands.

*DUM DUM!*

His Hair pushed up by the forces he was making revealing his once blue eye's turned into a blazing blue suns that glared right at you.

*DUM DUM!*

"no" he started "n **o** " his voice took a deep inhuman tone " **no, no!, no!** " " **NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** " he cried out his form exploding in a flash of energy and fire that Generated a lot of Hatred, Sorrow, Grief, Rage and pulsed it out like a beacon sending shockwaves of it around the world and through time itself.

On Remnant every Creature could feel the strong Forces of dark emotions that sent both them and the Creatures of Grimm on a Rampage.

Salem, the oldest being known to exist had never felt such exotic and intoxicating geyser emotions and power in her life, the strong taste those dark emotions sent her Grimm wild with hunger and primal savagery as they howled out to the force that fed them while she revelled in the intense emotions increased by the power behind it, all of that raw power sending chills down her spine and her animal side howling to be let out and claim this force.

Cinder had never felt such raw uncontained power before, not from the Maiden, not even from her master when she unleashed her power in anger, this was something that she not had felt before and she felt familiar and foreign emotions surge within her in response to this shockwave of raw power, Jealousy, Lust, and admiration for Jaune who held such power she had not known before.

Ozpin in all of his years studying and understanding the legends turned fairy tales and witnessing their power but had never felt such raw power unleashed, it was Frightening and the very thought of Salem acquiring such power was Terrifying.

Glynda having been freed from her cell thanks to the raw power short circuiting everything, she was watching the tv with fear and sorrow as her beloved Jaune cried out for the death of his Parents and was unleashing his emotions, tears streamed down her face as she watched the scene unfold.

The Members of team Rwby huddled together in fear of what they were experiencing, their Professor unleashed such Raw powerful emotions that shocked them all to the core.

Blakes ears folded down as she whimpered in fear of the beast that was unleashed.

Ruby buried herself into her sisters chest, shaking like a leaf as she attempted to hide from the fury that was her professor turned into.

Yang held onto her sister as if she was going to disappear, the feeling of fear and the memory of when they were both young came to her mind as she watched the screen with pure fear.

Weiss held onto the only thing she can, Yang Xiao long, she hugged onto the older blonde, her face buried deep into her back as she shakes with fear at the scene and the power she feeling behind the intense emotions that ravage her very being.

Back on Atmos every creature on the scared world felt the intense shockwaves and cried out in fear, every living creature no matter how big or small was howling and running in fear of the source of such primal fury.

On Cyclonia everyone felt that strong wave of power and every one of their instincts told them to run and hide from the unleashed fury of a dangerous creature that had just awakened.

Cyclonis was in her private lab working on creating new crystals when that power washed over her, she revelled in it, taking in the very touch of this uncontained fury as it pasted her, immediately she desired such a force on her side and will do anything to acquire such power.

In the office/ bedroom of Cyclonis the portraits of the previous cyclonis's shock awake at the wave of power that they felt, each of them never before feeling such power except for one "he has awakened" Cinders said smirking in triumphant.

Back in the mess hall, Jaune levitating off the ground in the middle of a strong hurricane, the plea's of his friends falling deaf to his ears as the storm grew with each passing second.

"Jaune!" Starling cried out to her love watching in fear and remorse, she pushed into the raging winds intent on getting to him as she continued to call out his name.

She struggled to fight through the storm, the dust blowing around her burned her lungs and clouded her vision until she stood before barrier that separated her and Jaune.

"Jaune!" she called out once more earning his attention, his burning glare met her's "I know your upset! And I know what's it's like to lose the people you care about! Your parents and the other's may be gone! But you still have people that care about you! You have your team! You have me!".

Her hand broke through the wind barrier grabbing on to Jaune arm and gently pulling him towards her, her lips crashing against his, her body surrounded by a large blue aura.

The storm slowly died down and Jaune falling to the ground on his knees with Starling still holding onto him, the thick smoke and cracks disappearing along with that power as his eye's returned to normal.

He embraced tears dropping down his face as he buried his head into her shoulder "thank you" he weakly said "I'm sorry" he apologised for burning her "it's alright, it wasn't your fault".

The other came up to them to check on them "may I have a look at your Injury" Penny asked, presenting her hand towards the robot girl who looked at it in both confusion and awe "interesting there's no wound to indicate any burning even though you were burned" Starling pulled hand back and looked at the unmarked appendage with hole In her glove "b-but I was burned and there was a mark there?" She questioned looking at the unmarked flesh except for the burnt hole in the fabric covering it.

 **-few hours-**

The Interceptors had finished burying the remains of those they could find, with Jaune Giving his parents a separate grave from the rest of them, placing them by one of the standing pilliar and inscribing the Arc clan insignia and their names into the marble.

Once they were finished burying the dead they said final farewells and prepared to depart only Jaune had one final thing do.

Standing at the end of the ships runway, Jaune stared at the school he'd never see again, holding to his side the very book that led him here, the sound of footsteps coming from behind him "are you sure you want to do this?" Starling asked standing beside him "it's time to say goodbye to the past, not to mention we don't know the true nature of this book so it's better to destroy it then let fall into the wrong hands".

Bringing in front of him, he held to old Journal with both hands, channelling his power into the hold book that was engulfed in a lotus flower of flames, throwing the burning book toward the destroyed school watching as it turns to ashes in the wind "I'm done here let's leave".

The ship speared through the wind exiting out of the uncharted skies of atmos unaware of three colour hooded men watching them in both interest and fear.

"So it appears that they have discovered the truth, hidden by both time and those that wish bury the history of this world" the bearded man in the brown cloak said watching the flying ship.

"yes and that Man Jaune Arc, another Relic from the past, one who shared a history with the first Master Cyclonis, I fear that as he learns more of the dark secrets of this world, the more we will learn of him" the dark coloured hooded man with the mask stated watching the ship with fear.

"it is by no mere coincidence that as he learns, the children of cyclonis learn from him" the blue hooded man spoke intrigued on how they learn.

"we must keep an eye on him, for he may be the one to save the world or be it's destroyer".

 **-end credits-**

"whoa! Nice going Prof!" Yang yelled out after recovering from that experience.

"Yeah! Another great episode!" Ruby cheered.

"How can you celebrate after experiencing that horrifying event and knowledge that our professor is in the future?" Weiss being the down to earth person that she was question her team mates sanity.

"ah come on Weiss cream, that scary moment only made the Professor even more awesome he was" Yang said putting her arm around the white haired heiress.

"Sigh Blake back me up here" Weiss turned to other sane person on their team who also suffered from the professor horrifying burst of power.

However the site she saw before her wasn't one of fear but of what could be described as a daze with a blush decorating her cheeks, in reality Blake as cat faunus was acting on her animal instincts that as a female entering her mature years the need for a mate came strong and the need for a stronger mate came stronger than ever, the wave of power and emotion awakened a suppressed instinct that she has been keeping suppressed all this time and now she fantasizing about bearing the professors kittens all the while discreetly rubbing her thighs together in order to quell the increasing heat and sensitivity gathering between her legs.

The Arc family was in tears, the discovery that their son/ brother was in the future and had stumbled on their parents/ remains, it was heart breaking to say the least, it had even gotten their grandchild obsessed mother into rapidly stoking the tv in her attempt to comfort her son.

The Staff of Beacon each of them held different reaction to this episode.

Peter for once in his life was silent as the place he called home was destroyed by both the grimm and the White Fang.

Bart like Peter stood still in his place drinking his coffee in silence.

Ozpin same as the other two except his coffee was spilled all over the floor curtorsy of him dropping it in his state of shock.

Glynda was crying her eyes out at the state of what her home's going to be as well as her inability to comfort Jaune in his time of need.

James for once in his time in beacon held respect for the professor, true he may be using atlas technology and reveal atlas secrets (penny) but his knowledge of the future may have just help him prevent the future that this world may be heading into.

Cinder had prepared everything necessary to prevent the present of finding out her plans, already she has put in plans to change the virus to corrupt data in beacons computers so that in the penny wouldn't blab about her plans.

she sat back savouring her victory and the taste her wine as she watches Jaune perform his magic and copying him, feeling the call of her half of the maidens power sing to her as the fire in her hand dance around her fingers.

 **There finish.**

 **Sorry it took a while, I ran into many blocks with this chapter, and planning future chapters.**

 **If you noticed, I've used elements from Jak 2, my favourite game Dragon age 2 with Anders transforming into the embodiment of vengeance and a minor element from avatar the last air bender.**

 **Next chapter will be Swtor Deceived Trailer.**

 **Now future Chapter omake: Batman Archam (Arc-ham/ Arkham) series character Tryouts.**

In large building many woman and girls were queuing up to star in the future chapter of Jaune's batman series, many noticeable woman included Glynda, Yang and cinder who were Auditioning for the role of being Catwoman the flirty thief and batman's (Jaune's) lover.

Taking in each of the addictions was the series Writer ImageVeiwer, Jaune Arc himself as well as a few million followers behind them voting on which characters going to be which.

"Thank you Ruby, we'll call you to let you know the result" the writer said to the energetic cookie loving little girl who was giving him the puppy dog eye's.

"next!"

In came one Yang xiao long, the flirty member of team Rwby.

"now then miss Xiao long who will you be audition for?" Jaune asked.

"I'm going to Auditioning for the role of Catwoman" she said winking at the professor.

"great! We'll do scene 25 the kissing scene" the writer said.

Caught off guard by this, she stammered blushing hard at the idea of kissing the professer "K-K-Kissing" she stuttered, her face red as a tomato as Jaune got up from his seat and closed in on her before stopping in front of the blushing blonde.

"don't worry Yang, just do what comes natural" wrong choice of words as the blushing girl grew a confident smirk on her face "tell me Jaune" the name left her mouth in a purr "Why do you hide that handsome face under that fearsome cowl" her hands finally brushing against his cheek and her thumb touching his lips.

"it adds a bit of mystery that seems to attract people" his whispered to her almost causing her legs to turn into jelly "you're no different yourself Yang" his arms encircled around her hips pulling her closer to him as she encircled her arms around his neck "let me help unmask that mystery then Jaune".

His lips met her's causing her to instinctively respond in kind even though she felt like jelly at the touch of his lips, finally his lips upon her's, her dream come true at last.

Unfortunately it had to end as he pulled back, the linger touch of his upon her was still there, "great job miss Xiao long! We'll call you to tell you the results" she nodded still in a daze after what happen before she left the room.

"so what you think?" the writer asked Jaune "honestly I think she has talent but can't we make our discussion just yet until we gone over everyone" he responded back "your right, we also need to here the opinions of our reviewers.

They then heard a man laughing quite insanely as he enter the room "excuse me sir but who are you?" the writer asked intrigued by the *Act* the man was putting on "my Name is Tyrian, 'chuckles' and I serve my goddess" he introduced himself with a wide grin on his face.

"tell me Tyrian do you enjoy Murder and Mayham?".

"yes"

"The thought of another suffering make you laugh?"

"yes it does!"

"have a taste for bloodshed and chaos"

"oh my goddess! YES!"

"Great! You're the new Joker!"

"the Who?" he asked confused "the Joker, Arch enemy to Batman or Jaune here in the Future series in this story Batman Archam series, everyone will be watching including your goddess, you'll be the envy of others".

"including Cinder!" he asked with a wide grin.

"especially Cinder, hell you'll have more attention then cinder, now here's you script" the man left the room chuckling insanely.

"now then who's next?"

 **Hope you enjoyed the omake and what do you think of Jaune in the Arkham series with Tyrian as the Joker.**


	25. SWTOR Decieved Trailer

Swtor deceived Trailer

Teen rating, blood and gore, mild language, sexual themes, siolence, Remnant content rating.

 **BioWare**

orchestra music begins to play in the background

 **LUCASARTS**

The screen fades to black before a large planet slowly comes into view with lights shines on the planets surface in a circular pattern.

The hum of machine can be heard getting louder until a shuttle with two horizontal wings and two engines fly past the screen towards the large planet " **our time has come** " a dark deep voice spoke sending chills down the spines of those watching.

" **for three hundred years we prepared, we grew stronger** "a large square pyramid came into view with a lanes of ships passing around it.

" **while you rested in your cradle of power"** a man in a dark cloak walked along a large path way followed by a petite *cough* short*cough* mix match haired woman in dark leather, they pasted large gold statues of robe warriors along the way.

" **believing your people were safe and protected"** they were intercepted by a number of soldiers stopping them in their tracks.

Then in an instant the hooded man whipped a red energy blade and slashed the three soldiers in front of him, threw his hand at the next groups where an invisible force slammed them against the walls before he threw his blade at the others, the weapon spinned like a boomerang cutting the remaining two soldiers before flying back into the awaiting hand of the hooded man before continued on his way.

The mixmatch woman looked up to see an armoured red headed women that looked like an older version of Pyrhha who looked just as shock to see the woman.

The armoured woman nodded at the other before putting her helmet on and using a jetpack to fly to the other level and into a big vent.

The Dark hooded figure and Neo walked through a grand hall where on the balcony surrounding them brown hooded men watched them wearily "you were trusted to lead the Republic but you were deceived"

The armoured woman came out of a corner and shot three unexpected guards before looking at her wrist that display a 3d holographic image of the shuttle from before along with a countdown timer.

" **As our powers of the dark side have blinded you"** other brown hooded men dropped down surround the duo igniting their blades in various colours as three armoured men stand before two with neo standing back to back with the dark hooded man.

from the leaders perspective a large shuttle from behind the dark hooded figure was flying straight at them getting closer before crashing through the narrow doorway.

Its wings were torn off by the door way as it's crashes through the hall, skidding across the floor as it's destroyed wing smashed against the pillers before slowly coming to a halt behind the dark hooded man.

" **you assumed no force could challenge you"**

The doors opened to another dark hooded man in armor that took out a cylinder hilt that ignited a red blazing blade.

" **and Now"**

Behind him the darkness other like him ignited theirs, illuminating the dark hold to show many in there with them.

The hooded man lifted his head up to show Jaune, Pale face with black veins emerging from his skin, dark sclera and red eyes that burned with Pure Hatred as he glares at the screen before fading to black **"finally we have returned"**

A chorus plays a the two sides charge at each other, bolts of energy flew across the battlefield as red and other blades cross each other creating flashes of Light.

In the middle of the battle was Jaune with Neo at his back shooting at the opposite side then ducking as Jaune slashed over her cutting the head of one of the robbed warriors before ordering her away.

The leader of the Robbed warriors slashed at the dark soldiers taking out all three of them as they charged at him.

The fighting continued with both sides trading blows, one of the dark hooded warriors climbed two of the brown hooded warrior before kicking the third into a backflip that revealed it to be some sort of bug creature.

Neo using her dual pistols shot at the soldiers before taking cover behind the pillar when they returned fire.

Jaune held his hand out to a man floating high of the ground clawing at his neck before he swiped it to his side sending the man crashing into a pillar.

The armoured women in the jetpack flew across the field to a bridge where reinforcements were arrive, then rockets shot out from her wrist hitting the front of the force and destroying the bridge.

Jaune shot his hands out letting loose a current of lightning from his fingers.

The armoured woman span around as a turrent of fire blew out from her wrists and on to the soldiers surrounding her.

The leader of other warriors deflected the bolts shot at him by neo before thrusting his hand towards her and an invisible force sent her slamming into a broken pillar.

Another of the dark warriors flipped over a pillar and in slow motion into a group of soldiers, slamming his fist down on to the ground creating a shockwave at destroyed the floor and sent them flying.

The leader looked behind him at the robot that looked like a rolling trash can with a single blue eye before looking back at Jaune who took out two of his fellow warriors before going after him.

With a roar he swung his red blade down hard on the leaders green blade nearly forcing the man on the ground but he held his own against jaune as their blades locked in flashes of energy before disengaging and dodging Jaunes vicious swings by leaning and back flipping away from them before he was kick in the face sending him flying a few feet away into pair of Jaune's warriors that unsuccessfully attempted to attack him only for him to evade them and kill them all.

He jumped high, his body flat in the air as in slow motion Jaunes blade few at him missing his form by a centimetre apart before Jaune thrusted both his hand at the man sending him crashing through some debris leaving an imprint of the man through the destroyed wall before Jaune Jumped high over the debris catching his blade in mid air before crashing down on the ground where the man was impaling the spot with his red blade only the man dodge at the last seconded jumping over him and landing behind him in a crouch.

His green blade sprang to life as he charged at Jaune avoiding the rock thrown at him by flipping over it and smashing his blade against Jaunes, the both of them trading blows and changing offenses before locking blades once more.

Disengaging he attempted to strike his exposed back only Jaune held his blade behind his head in a downward positon blocking the strike only to be elbowed in the face causing him to stumble back as the man span and thrusted his sword arm at him trying to impale him except Jaune moved out the way and impaled him in a reverse thrust.

" **you were deceived"** the words left in mouth as he sneered at the man who looked down at the red blade impaling him that he dropped his own sword

" **and now your republic"** the man looked behind Jaune, his face slowly twisting into horror **"shall fall"** he pulled his blade out of him causing him to fall to his knees.

The screen change to behind him, showing an invasion the likes never seen before as the man falls to the ground dead.

The scene changes to Jaune leaving the Crumbling building, fire and destruction all around him as he pulls his hood over him walking towards the screen before it goes dark.

 **STAR WARS THE OLD REPUBLIC**

The people of remnant did not know what to make of this other then it's some form of advertisement or propaganda featuring Vale's *wrongly* accuse professor Arc, while many were both scared and supprised by the Professors grimm like appearance, the female population of remnant thought that this dark hero or villain like appearance was a real turn on.

His deep voice and glaring eye's made them shudder in their seats as they fantasize about the grimm man, a number of fantasy's between them and Jaune played through their minds.

in beacon academy the residents had different reactions to this sceptical.

 **-team RWBY-**

"hmmm Dark Jaune Mama like" one Yang Xiao long purred at the image of her professor going total dark bad boy that in her perspective was even more appealing then his charming professor self.

"Dark Jaune" one ruby rose whisper before drooling at the weapons she was seeing and her professor using them.

"how can you both sit there praising this form of propaganda on Professor Arc?" Weiss once again being the only sane individual on her team or in this entire school save for professor Goodwitch.

"relax Weiss cream" Yang said earning her the usual.

"Hey!".

"it's obviously advertising a game from the teen rating we saw at the beginning"

"she right Weiss" Blake the other semi sane person in her team said "there no need to get so worked up over this, it's not real".

little did she know that it was.

 **-professors-**

with beacon academy's professor's each of the falcuity members had different opinions on the subject.

"my word the lad turning into a monster" Peter whispered in what could be described as Horror as he stared with wide eyes at the screen "SPECTACULAR!" he cried out in amazement, all signs of horror and fear wiped from his face and replaced with Amusement and amazement.

Bart much like Peter stared at his in screen in complete silence before bursting out "remarkable! it seems that someone has use Jaune image and twisted it into a fearsome horrifying form that is designed to ensnare those watching about a product coming out" he said describing the advert.

Glynda was blushing at the screen, the site of Jaune slaughtering those warrior with brutal intent wasn't frightening to her but a complete opposite, even his grimm like appearance changed nothing but only added to his appeal.

Ozpin was the complete opposite of his fellow members, he stared in horror at the screen, Jaune one of his loyal members basically described the last Salem had ever launch a major attack the world of remnant and now here he was looking just looking every bit like her grimm appearance, all this time they have been searching for her Queen when her knight was right under their noses.

Cinder falls, former professor at Beacon academy turned vale's and atlas most wanted fugitive was watching her screen in awe and horror, Jaune the man she had framed was a being like her mistress, or worse if she somehow upset her mistress by locking up an agent to her mistress and she knew that a great and terrible storm was heading her way.

Salem had no words to describe what she was feeling at this moment other then a dark blush appearing on her unnatural pale face and her pupils turned into hearts as she stared at the screen in a love struck look, the target was one Jaune Arc that her agent Cinder had told her about and here he was an Adonis of a man wielding power at his very finger tips as he so displayed on the screen destroying an order of warrior monks wielding similar technology and power as he, she needed him desperately.

 **-arc family-**

The Arc's have been through a lot these past few days after Jaune was arrested without evidence, the family have been hounded by the press, atlas troops, fangirls or in their mother put it *future daughter in laws* and students wanting to break their professor out of captivity even going as far as saying they'll wage war on Atlas but were talked down by the family, now they were watching this insulting display of their brother turning into a monster and destroying civilisation, on this they swear that someone will pay for this dishonour on their name.


	26. Batman ARCHAM Origins Ch 1

Batman ARCHAM Origins Ch 1

 **Sorry it took awhile I ran into many blocks with this chapter as well as number of things happening to me that took more of my time away from working on this.**

 **I decide to try and do this as Team RWBY and other playing the game instead of them mostly watching it on their tv.**

 **I hope you like it, please reveiw**

Ch 1 introduction, prison break, showdown with a croc

In world of Renmant people where queuing up to play the hottess new game out 'Batman ARCHAM Origins', one of the many people of Yang Xiao-Long and her little sister Ruby Rose who recently just got the game and where now Setting it up in their room with the rest of their Team.

"I don't see what all of the hustle and bustle is about, It's just a game that you'll eventually get tired of" Weiss Schnee commented on her insane teammates new toy.

Yang: "Hush Weiss Cream" Yang shushed the heiress earning a 'hey!' from her "it's starting" she said as the title screen came up on their tv.

"ohhhh wow! Yang! Look at him! He's so cool!" Ruby squealed at the image of a caped superhero flashing before their screen punching different people and in different positions.

"yeah but you know what would be more cool?" she started "the professor as Batman" she said earning a scoff from the heiress.

"please like the professor is that insane enough to go around dress like a brute and take the law into his own hands like some common vigilante".

"I don't know Weiss" Blake started paying attention to the sister's new toy and conversation "it would be both interesting and entertaining if our teacher was in the hero in the game" little did she know that she was right.

All around Remnant people turned their channels to an exclusive episode of the hottest game out there, and watch what they've all been waiting for.

 **-Batman-**

Deep in a cave Bats hung from the damp ceiling, the camera zoomed onto a sole large bat amongst the many others surrounding it, then it unfolded it's wings and used them to claw forward suddenly a cage door opens revealing a man.

The sudden brightness and loud noise spooked the bats causing them to scatter and fly away from ceiling as the man walked unfazed by the swarm of bats flying around him.

The camera follows behind the man revealing him to have blonde hair as he walks through a mine shaft into larger cavern that was illuminated by lights and equipment's notably computers and a small black aircraft.

"police and emergency services are urging Gotham Residents to stay off the roads and in their homes tonight in light of the severe winter storm warning." A woman spoke out through a radio.

 **WB games and Fanfiction entertainment Presents**

A swarm of bats fly through the crevasses of the cave even flying in the path of the blonde man as he walks up the metal steps towards a large computer.

"no man is an island Jaune, you've been back for almost two years now you can't expect me to believe that Gotham's most eligible bachelor is spending another Christmas alone." On the computer screen a blonde haired woman asked the familiar face of beacons youngest professor Jaune Arc in a black suit and blue tie with microphone shoved in his face.

"you just ran out of time" he said ending the interview and walking away just as the camera zoomed in on the computer screen when a new window on the screen opened up to reveal a large (fat) man in a high ranking police officer's uniform.

"Knowing that Tonight, we put to rest one of Gotham's most heinous and relentless killers- Julian Gregory Day." The camera face the man to reveal the face of Jaune Arc starring intently at the screen.

"commissioner Loeb! Commissioner Loeb" a reporter called out to the man "any comment on the Rumor that it wasn't actually the cops who captured Mr Day?".

A new officer in glasses took the commissioners place "there is no such thing as a 'Bat man'" he stated ending it there even when they called out their names.

 **A WB GAMES.**

 **IMAGEVIEWER PRODUCTION**

An old man in a black butler suit came up beside Jaune holding a dinner tray and placing it on the desk beside him, the steel surface of the lid reflected a small photo that captured the picture of two people standing beside Jaune smiling.

"dispatch 5-9 confirm code 10- this is a break out?"

Suspect identified as Black Mask" on the scream a man in a professional white suit with a black skeleton mask, his face angled a bit down making it look like his glaring at you "Repeat code 10 suspect is Black Mask"

"commissioner Lobb is being held captive repeat Commissioner Lobb is 701"

In front of Jaune a large case containing a fullbody armour rose from the floor until it stopped, the refection of Jaune in the glass match the suit perfectly, the glass spilt in two revealing the suit properly.

It was a full bodied armoured suit with the cowl having two pointed ends a it's slide to look like bat ears, the torso had a large black bat emblem across it armoured chest, metal armbraces with several curved blades at their sides pointing backwards.

Jaune puts the braces on and twist's his to the left showing off the curved spikes on it side, clipping his belt on, attached a hook to the trigger making it into a grappling gun, finally he put on the cowl, the mask separated around his mouth showing off his shaved face while the top covered his identity form all around his head, the mask gave him a fierce that was second only to beacons Glynda Goodwitchs stern look as he glares at the camera scaring all of those watching.

 **BATMAN ARCHAM ORIGINS**

Jaune walks to the helipad his dark cape flowing behind him as he taps a number of buttons on his armoured brace activating the dark aircraft as the console inside light up "you do realise it's Christmas eve sir" his butler called out only Jaune didn't answer as the air craft hovered in the air by the thrusters before a frontal seat dropped to his level

Grabbing onto the handles and seating on it motorbike style he was pulled up into the flying machine where he landed in the cockpit, piloting the craft around until he aimed a the waterfall being the wings unfolded into bat wings and shot through the wall of water and into the city of Gotham where hit speeded towards the prison flying over it before Jaune dropped head first down.

He grabbed his flowing and spread his arms in a wing like fashion making the cape into a set of wings that glided him safely around the prison until he landed in a destroyed courtyard.

 **-Remnant-**

The people of Remnant did know what to make of this other then it being AWESOME, everyone cheered as Beacons youngest professor/ Bachelor took on the role of an awesome crime fighter that struck terror into the hearts of Criminals.

 **-team Rwby-**

"YEAH! Go Batman!" Yang shouted punching her fist in the air as she watched Jaune become a fearsome crime fighter .

"you go professor!" Ruby cried out as she sat next to her sister in front of the tv.

"honestly you two will cheer for anything that revolves around violence" Weiss rolled her eyes at her teammates immature behaviours.

"you got to admit Weiss that the professor as a crime fighting superhero isn't as bad as you thought, in fact I see a tint of red in cheeks" Blake said pointing out the redness gathering in the heiress pale cheeks before she did her little 'hmph'.

 **-team SSSN-**

The members of Team SSSN (SUN) looked up the blonde professor as a role model because he was everything they dreamed of becoming, a hero, good with the ladies, a teacher, chick magnet, a legend, the ladies, a leader, the ladies, did I also mention the ladies.

Now they watch as they hero actually become a hero, a fighting super hero, what else can't this man become.

 **-Beacons professor's-**

The staff of Beacon's academy did not know what to make of this, their friend and fellow professor Jaune was the main character in a game that featured a crime fighting vigilante.

They all had reactions to this.

Peter: "the lad reminds me of when I too once took to the streets and put the fear into low life criminal that dares to walk my streets".

Bart: "amazing it seems that suit was designed for arieal traveling purposes despite the added weight from the armour, tools and the person using it, but it would seem that Jaune is-" ok lets move on I'm sure no one wants to listen to this.

Glynda: the Blonde tight ass deputy headmistress of beacon Blushed at the scene of Jaune, her Jaune becoming the kind of man she used to dream of when she too was a student training to become a huntress,.

Ozpin: the headmaster of Beacon Academy-drank his coffee.

Ironwood: the General/ headmaster of Atlas gritted his teeth at the scene of Jaune, the man who recently escaped his prison on board his flag ship that never once set down since he was imprisoned, now he watched as Jaune that loathsome man star in game that made him a hero.

Winter: the white haired elder shnee child who personally detained Jaune was blushing as she looked at her scroll that showed the very man who best her becoming a vigilante, a mysterious dark vigilante who fight for justice.

Cinder: the raven haired beauty who got Jaune Arrested was watching the very man she could call her equal escape from the unescapable prison on board the flag ship of Atlas's ruling general and become some sort of crime fighter with gadgets that the atlas military could only dream off of making, she swirled her cup of wine thinking if she made a terrible mistake of throwing him in prison.

But she had more important things to do then thinking about the what if's, like where did her subordinate Emerald go?.

 **-back with Jaune-**

After landing in the courtyard Jaune looked at all of the damage done before spotting debris over the entrance "Looks like Black Mask entered the prison here" he said walking over to it moving around the debris "I need to find commissioner Loeb before it's too late".

As he exited out the debris covered entrance he could talking coming from ahead of his location "he said he'd leave my family alone if I did what he asked" distressed a man as he walked around the corner and crouched under another set of Debris "I hope he keeps his word. Thing is you ain't gonna live to find out, sorry warden Black Mask can't leave no Loose ends Lyin around" a second voice said the first one.

A dark skinned man in dark suit with a medical patch of his eyes back away from corner in fear pleading to an unseen man who emerged wracking the man to the floor with a baseball bat and stood over him "oh I'll kill ya all right, But by the time I do that eye wwon't be the only thing you're missin'" the man gloated unware of Jaune creeping up behind him.

"what is that? Behind you?" the downed man fearful asked crawling back towards the wall while pointing at Jaune who almost on top of the thug "oh camaaan spect me to fall for that? I meat try something original you-" he trailed off seeing a larger shadow eclipse his own then span around to see Jaune.

In slow motion he swung his wooden bat at him only jaunes right hand caught it and with his left broke it in half then pummelled him with the armoured brace, stunning him before his hand wrapped around his neck and forced him against the wall, he tried to get out of it by mimicking Jaune only to grab his outstretched hand and throw him to the floor twisting his arm and kicking his masked face in rendering him unconscious.

Turning back to the cowering warden "No! stay away!" he cried out grabbing a pipe beside him and swung it at jaune only for Jaune to knock it out of his hands and put his attacking arm in a painful suppression hold "don't hurt me!" he cried out.

Jaune let go of his arm watching as the warden crawled away from him as jaune backed him into a corner "I'd heard the rumours but… you…. You're not supposed to be real" "who tore this place apart?" Jaune asked the cowering man.

Upon finishing his question a series of bangs and an inhuman roar emanated from the sealed security gate behind him "I don't know what it is- it's huge"

"where is black Mask?"

"I-I don't know. He's here for commissioner Loeb, Maybe one of his men knows where he's headed"

And with that Jaune moved to the security gate where it opened upon his approach presenting an entire cell block room and two dead guards beside an open iron caged door infront of him, alarms and the scream of inmates rang around his ears as he march forward with the intent of ending all this madness.

Walking down the metal steps he came upon two thugs, both of them dressed as the first henchmen he encountered 'These are Black Mask's men. I'll make them tell me where I can find Black Mask' he entered the room alerting the three to his presence.

"it's the bat!" one of them cried out getting into an average street brawler stance while his buddy went to the large fuse box by the gate opposite Jaune and started to mess with it.

 **-fight scene-**

The first thug charged at Jaune throwing a wide right hook only to be blocked by left arm then pinned to his side as he swipes his left leg under the first thugs legs

The cell doors around opened letting out

After jaune took out the two escaped prisoners he turned his attention to the last of black masks men who was down on the floor trying despritely to crawl away only Jaune was already on him, picking him up by the throat with one hand he helded the struggling man up from the floor and Growled "Where's Black Mask?".

"how the hell should I know?"

"I'm going to make you talk, How much pain you endure before that is in your hands." The threat was clear as Jaune put more pressure on the mans throat.

"Screw You." The Mobster wheezed out from his

"I don't have time for this"

"ok, ok he's heading to the execution chamber *inhale* with Loeb"

"Smart Move, Now you get to take a nap." And with that he landing a solid punched to his masked face rending him unconscious before throwing his body aside and walking through the security gate.

A flying robotic drone with a large moving camera in front of it's rectangular body and four rotating propeller protruding from both side, it surveyed the area in front of it before it flew past him 'A drone, That doesn't belong here, Wonder who's controlling it?' Jaune mused to him self following the drone to the first gate before it crashed upwards into the roof skylight breaking through the glass roof and disappearing into night.

The large gate behind Jaune closed including the one in front of him before three of the cells doors opened letting out three convicts a few he recognised as some of the scum he previously put a way.

"oh NO! it's the Bat!" one of them exclaimed and tried to re-enter his cell only for all of them to closed trapping them in with Jaune.

 **-fight scene-**

The nearest convict kicked Jaune only to have his leg grabbed then flipped upwards before being kicked across the room as the rest of his friends charged at Jaune with their fist's raised to strike.

They came within striking distance and both thrusted they're fist's forward at him, only to dodge them then uppercut them with both hands, he then charged at the first convict and slide under his legs grabbing one of them and tripping him before dislocating it and rendering him useless.

He back flipped all the way back to the other two and spin kicked under the legs of the second convict tripping him backwards before upper cutting the third then back flipping onto the downed 2nd convict and punched him hard in the face knocking him out before he kneed the last one in the head, knocking him out cold.

 **-end fight scene-**

After dealing with the almost escaped convicts he looked at the barred gate before him seeing no way through but then he spotted a large enough gap on top of the lock entrance, big enough for him to get through but with no means of climbing to it 'this gate is blocking my way, I need to grapple up and over it- quickly'

He took out his grapple gun from the back of his utility belt and quickly shot the metal beams, the claw latched on to the metal and the gun automatically pulled him towards the large gap where he grab and climb into it and unlatched the claw from the metal.

"please –I …. I can't take anymore" the voice of a guard cried out in front of him as he a few dead bodies of the guards until he spotted something far head of him.

The camera zoom far ahead of him on the next level large crocodile creature that could be described as a faunus with human like characteristics covered by green scales and a large razor teeth mouth, given it a crocodile like appearance.

The large croc faunus throw a dead body behind with his mouth before wiping away the blood dripping down it's mouth with it's bandaged hand before moving on.

Bring it back to jaune he stood behind an armoured thug and a cowering prison guard before the both of them spotted him with the guard taking the distraction and running way from is position leaving Jaune and the henchman behind.

The armoured henchman threw a sloppy punch only jaune blocked it then slammed both of his hands into the man's ears stunning him for bit as he grabs his ears 'he's wearing body armor, knocking him off balance with my cape will expose him to my attacks', then he swiped his body causing is cape swung along with him hitting the stunned thug and dazing him.

His fists quick and strong connected with the hard armoured shell of his helmet, delivering blow after blow gaining speed with each strike until he stopped watching the thug stagger after receiving the series of punches, he then spinned around and delivered a roundhouse kick to his head sending the armoured thug flying across the small hall and into the closed gate.

He passed the cowering and whimpering guard and used his grappling hook to ascend to the floor where the croc Faunus was and went through another security gate which opened up into an empty room, if he had to guess it was the Prisioner processing room because of the 2 office's separated by bar's on it's windows which

He heard voices ahead of him on the other side of the locked gate.

Vicki Vale: "Let me out! Do you know who I am?" a female voice called out

The world around him changed as he activated Detective vision.

The world turned into a dark blue colour as the walls and doors became see through letting him see the skeletal forms of those beyond the metal door before him as well as the wiring scattered across the walls and in the floor.

Beyond the metal shutter in front of him a few skeletal forms stood in a group before another group that huddled together before them.

Mobster: "This is Vicki Vale reporting Live from Mike's underpants" one of the standing figures mocked the woman who was huddled with the 2nd group cause his buddies to laugh.

As he listened to conversation before him he looked for a way to get into that room, there he spotted a small override control box high beyond his reach next to the gate, a boomerang shaped like a bat flick into his hand and threw it at the large red button causing the shutter to slight open enough for him to slide through.

Running towards the slightly open metal shutter and then falling back on his side and slide through the open shutter before it closed behind him as he continued to slide across the floor and through one of their legs tripping him face first into the floor before he got up as the entire room was looking at him.

"oh it shit it's the bat!"

"wait he's real!?"

"it's him!"

 **-fight scene-**

As he got up from the floor he was surrounded by all of the henchmen within the room including the one he tripped.

As he stood unmoving one of them took the chance to kick him from behind only Jaune side stepped the attack and grabbed the offending limb, twisting it and the thug who lost his balance and slammed hard face first into the ground.

Taking the little distraction he jump kicked the mobster to the left then cartwheeled backwards kicking with both feet to another mobster sending him a bit into the air before he landed on his feet where the man was originally standing.

Another tried charging at Jaune except he jump high over him causing him to crash into the same guy that Jaune recently knocked down.

As the fight was going on, the hostages where watching in awe at the illusive and mysterious Batman take on Black Mask's Henchmen and without so much as a scratch, one certain blonde reporter wished that those brutes hadn't destroyed her camera because this was the only chance she'd ever have of seeing the Dark Knight while her colleagues rooted for the mysterious crime fighter.

It soon end with all four of Black Mask's thugs unconscious on the ground and Jaune standing victorious over them.

 **-fight end-**

He then walked over to the damaged elevator shaft and pressed the barely functioning button that opened the gate, he stood on top of the barely holding floor that was riddle with holes and pips protruding from it's exposed area's 'this area of the floor is weak, I can use my explosive gel to break through'.

Taking out a tool like gun with a bluish substance trapped in the jar attached to it, he kneeled down and sprayed the substance in the form of his symbol watching at it grew before stopping and hardening, he pressed a small button at the side of the tool causing the hardened gel to explode collapsing the floor and landing him in an observation room over looking the cells and as luck would have it, black mask and the Croc faunus.

 **-with the prisoners-**

Black Mask: "they say crime doesn't pay" Black Mask said as the giant croc faunus killed another guard with the convicts cheering them on "but someone oughtta check the good police commissioner's pockets" Commissioner Loeb was pushed towards the croc Faunus who held before Black Mask and everyone else "cause they're LINED with MY money, and what have I got to show for it? My own men in the slammer? Not no more. No. tonight" Loeb was taking away through the gate "we're making some changes" before black mask followed with everyone going their own way except for a few who stayed behind.

"some big changes".

 **-back with Jaune-**

Back with Jaune aka batman who watched as his target move head into the direction of the gas chamber leaving a sole guard behind to act as look in case anyone comes.

He heads to a sealed air vent that was big enough for anyone to fit through, he grabbed the vent cover with both hands and slowly ripped it off with great strength before gently setting it down so no one could hear.

Crouching he crawled through the light vent that lead to an open vent right on top of a group of 5 convicts who huddled together in a circle with one of black Mask's henchmen watching from the side.

Jaune dropped down from the vent landing on one of the convicts and startling both the group and black mask's man who ran to the barred gate and closed it behind him as he watched Jaune finish off the last of the prisoners.

Believing that he's safe because of the large barred gate separating him from Jaune, he mock the masked crime fighter who searched for a way past that gate before walking into an open cell that housed a sealed air vent just above his reach.

Pulling out his grappling gun he shot at he vent where the hook latched onto it's bars leaving a long metal cord that jaune pulled at ripping the vent cover off before he ascended into it, traveling into a open space that pasted the metal gate and into the small area housing the henchmen, he sprayed the explosive gel onto the weak wall and activating it destroying the wall and knocking the man out with the scattered debris.

Following after his target he found his way locked before noticing the two buttons beside a security gate, knowing how this type of system works he quickly threw his bat-a-rangs at the two switches opening the gate to reveal an abandoned medical room with another air vent.

Just as before he fired his grapple gun at the vent and pulled it off it's hinges before ascending into it which lead him to black mask as he watch from the cracks of the walls as he crawls through the vent into an observation room overlooking the gas chamber.

"whats all this about Sionis?" Loeb asked after he was dragged by his feet then lifted up by the croc faunus "Haven't I always come through for you?".

"you may have, Gillian. But things have – changed. We're stating with a clean slate and you're not on it."

"What are you talking about? I'm not on it? After all I've done for you…" he protested as he was shoved into the chamber and locked in "you can't do this! I'm the Police Commissioner, dammit!" he cried out, while behind the one way glass Jaune tried to break through the thick glass but his attempts were futile as he watch as the gas poured into the chamber and the commissioner choke on it's fumes.

"show's over, boys, lets go." Black Mask ordered as followed with the croc faunus backhanding a henchmen into the one way glass cracking it but not destroying it before he follow suit.

After they left Jaune dived his body against the cracked surface of the window breaking through before metal shutters seal it off, he ran towards the chamber and saw the dead body inside 'I'm too late. Commissioner Loeb is Dead. Black mask has a lot to answer for' just as he finished that thought three of Black Mask's hench men burst into the roo, one of them was armoured like the one before.

 **-fight scene-**

Swiping his cape at all three he stunned them all but he attacked the armoured one first because he was a higher threat, he let loose a series of punches that pick up speed before he grabbed the henchmens head and slammed it hard against the metal shutter rendering him unconscious

He grabbed the next ones arm and broke it before delivering a swift kick to the head knocking him out before going after the last one who hesitated, in one swift move he uppercutted him into the air before he fell back down to the ground but before he could Jaune jumped on him and punched him hard in the head, the impact and force delivered to the floor under him knock him out.

 **-fight scene end-**

Getting up the ground he ran after Black Mask, his cape flowing before just as he was about to reach the last gate before something beyond it exploded causing the area around him to shake from the shock wave blowing dust and small bit of debris around.

Entering the room he spotted the same drone from before crashed into the ground, "I Told you to grab the memory card!" black masked shouted at the croc from high above Jaune position.

" _ **you wanted it smashed, so I smashed it!**_ " an inhuman voice growled at the man.

"it had better be or the next thing that gets smashed will be your face!" as they argued Jaune ripped open the destroyed drone and retrieved the memory card that they were talking about before they left.

'the memory card is damaged, but I should be able to recover most of the data back at the batcave' he mused to him self following after them as he grappled up the flight of stairs and to the helipad.

 **-boss cutscene-**

The snow blew hard and fast on the helicopters and those on the roof, Black mask entered the first one that lifted off the ground before a second landed next to the spot the first was on.

As two of black mask's henchman enter the first one followed by the croc faunus who stopped and sniffed the air smelling something near him but completely unware of Jaune who just above him, he signals the helicopter waiting for him to go before Jaune glides to close to the ground and drops behind him.

" _ **Thought I caught your scent**_ " the croc said to Jaune as he walks away from him.

"I know I caught yours" he responded standing tall with the strong wind blowing his cape to the side making him look more heroic.

The croc grabbed a large full canister and hurled it at Jaune who duck as it exploded behind him starting a fire.

The croc growled at him like an animal while Jaune once again stood tall with the flames behind him making him look more like a badass hero then he was.

 **-BOSS FIGHT!-**

The Croc faunus chuckled making come at him motions with his cloth wrapped hands before charging at Jaune and widely swung at him with his clawed fist except Jaune jump out of the way at the last minute making him miss as his charge past him.

Not giving him a chance Jaune swipe his cape at the large croc stunning him as his kneel's to the floor giving Jaune the opportunity to unleash punch after punch on the crocs scaled hard face before climbing him and slamming both hands together down on his head.

Gaining his sense back the croc jump away from Jaune and next to a group of large fuel canisters while a helicopter flew over him and drop off two henchmen, the Croc ripped the Canister from his foundation and held it high above him but Jaune threw multiple bat-a-rangs at it puncturing it's hull before it exploded damaging the croc and a nearby henchmen who was close enough and ended up unconscious.

The last henchmen charged at Jaune who punched straight in the face then in the abdomen before right across the face sending him to the floor before Jaune finished him off by slamming his fist down onto his head knocking him out before jumping out of the way as Croc swung at him again.

He swiped his cape at him again stunning him and unleashing another series of punches before climbing him but he was grabbed at the last second by the croc who slammed him hard into the ground then grabbing him by the shoulders, holding him in place as Jaune grabbed on to his head trying desperately to push him away as his large crocodile maw snapped at him with his razor sharp teeth.

Gaining enough strength he punched him square in the mouth then head butted him which dazed him for a bit as he clutched his head, Jaune tucked his legs in and aimed them at the dazed Croc who recovered before doing a kick up to his head and landing before the large thing.

He jump away from the creature before he slammed his giant fist into the ground creating a shockwave that blew the snow away from him before jumping to the same group of canister's with another wave of henchmen dropping down next to him as he lifts up another canister.

But as before Jaune threw his Bat-a-rangs at canister causing it to explode and knock out all of the henchmen as well as damage croc even further.

The croc faunus enraged charged at Jaune in blind furry but he again dodged and swiped his cape at him doing a few solid punches on to him before his was grabbed and thrown on the ground again, Jaune used all of his strength to keep the crocodile man from biting his face off before punching him again in the face then head butted him before doing a kick up.

The Croc jump away from jaune only this time to the lone canister opposite the first set, Jaune unleashed another barrage of bat-a-rangs on it before it exploded dazing the croc, he sprinted towards him where he climbed the him and bicycle kicked him, staggering him against the weakened iron barred fence that collapsed against his weight but held onto the foundations.

 **-fight end cutscene-**

The Croc tried to get up but found his arm stuck in between the bars before Jaune landed on him and pinned his remaining arm with his foot.

"Your boss, Where's he going?" Jaune questioned before he punched him in the face.

" _ **only Boss a'me, is me**_ " the croc responded earning himself a swift back hand causing the fence to shake and fall a bit.

"you want teeth, I want answers!" Jaune growled getting into the crocs face before hit punched him in the mouth shaking the fence again and causing the croc to look down on the raging waves hitting the sharp rocks below him.

" _ **wait' till Black Mask's assassins get through with you**_ "

"What assassin's!?" he punched him again before the croc chuckled.

" _ **whoever wins is gonna be famous and Rich**_ " it gloated before Jaune delivered the final punch effectively knocking him out before he stood tall over him.

"at least we know he won't be ugly"

Jaune pulled the crocodile creature off the fence by his leg before it collapsed into the sea.

"Freeze!" demanded the police behind aiming their guns at him, he held his arm up to block out the light shining in his eyes while discreetly calling his vehicle and walking backward to the ledge despite their orders for him to stop.

"not tonight" he remarked before jumping backwards.

As they moved to his spot, a large aircraft hovered up with Jaune getting into the cockpit and flying away at a fast speed and disappearing into the night.

"no such thing as a batman huh?" an overweight man said to Gordon who watched the skies that Jaune flew off to.

 **-Bat cave-**

The Batwing entered the Bat cave and landed on it's helipad before powering down with Jaune exiting it to see his long time friend and butler Alfred.

"are you back for the night, sir? Shall I warm up Christmas dinner?" the aged man asked Jaune who walked around him and towards his computer as he followed him.

"no. it's going to be a long night, Alfred, I just ran into a human-shaped crocodile who told me Black Mask has hired assassins to kill me" he told him as he activated his computer and inserted the chip in, watching as the data flowed through.

"assassin's, sir? As in more then one?"

"that's right"

"and you heard this from the mouth of a crocodile man?"

An image of said thing appeared before the screen demonstrating an number of his strong feats "His name is **Killer Croc** and he's already behind bars".

"whoah… I pity his cell mate".

"I don't, let's see what else is on the Drone's hard drive."

A recording of Black mask's meeting comes up in the screen "each of them gets one of these envelopes, I need them delivered tonight!" he orders his henchmen as he pointed to photos of different people.

"their all hired killers" Jaune said as pictures of different people pop in front of the screen "the best in the business, Black Mask isn't messing around" before it stop on one with an armoured mask with only one socket show a lone eye.

"Slade Wilson…. **Deathstroke** " the armoured man charged at a group of bodyguards with metal staff and defeating them all "Former military subject of a failed medical experiment".

"failed, you say?".

"Garfield Lynns, A.K.A. **Firefly** " he listed the next one who was similar to the first except for the jetpack and bug like helmet.

"burns on 90 percent of his body" the scene changes to the man destroying a helicopter with a flamethrower as hover's in the air with his jetpack "his obsession is going to be his end".

"how unlike anyone I know" Alfred said with heavy sarcasm.

"here's a face I don't recognise **Copperhead**. Strange. These reports reference a male not a female" a number of men in photo's didn't match any description before it landed on a woman with short spike up grey hair, snake like eyes that glowed and black eye shadow over them.

The scene changes to said female chained to a table with detective standing before her, before turning his back and gloating "fourteen escapes, huh? Well you won't be getting out of-" as he turns back he notices she's not there anymore "what the!?" unware that she was above him.

He cry's out for help before she snap's his neck with her legs as she's on him in a suppression hold before picking up and reading the envelopes that Black Mask's men were carrying.

"Floyd Lawton, AKA **Deadshot** " a man dressed in urban special forces outfit with sniper's goggle on his right eye over the ski mask.

Scene changes to the man holding a sniper rifle with armed men pointing their guns at him "say's here he's an expert sharpshooter".

Scene changes to a bullet ricocheting off every metal surface and penetrating all of the armed men, the camera zooms in on the wrist gun that fired the bullet "how on earth…?" Alfred questioned at the amazing and unthinkable feat.

"suspected of many assassinations, Dangerous but reckless".

Next a picture of man with a large scare over the side of his face "street tough named Lester Buchinsky, calls himself ' **Electrocutioner** ', the scene changes to the man unleashing volts of electricity from his gauntlets onto one of Black Mask's men.

"shocking" Alfred remark at the picture.

" **Shiva** " a picture of a woman dressed like a professional, the scene changes to her walking through the streets before a group of men surrounded her "her skill is unmatched" she effectively tookthem down and snapped the final ones neck.

She was handed the envelop by one of Black Mask's men who ran after hesitantly giving it to her.

'ONE NIGHT TO KILL THE BAT, PAYMENT FOR THIS HIT IS $50 000 000' it said.

The scene changes to final assassin who was a large man the size of croc in a wrestler's mask, he slammed down hard on another like in him in full body armour " **Bane**. Here in Gotham?" Jaune asked surprised at his appearance.

The Large man took down the final two other wrestler's with mask's like his, then lifted them off the ground with their necks before crushing them ending their lives.

"why would he be taking money as a hired killer?" another one of Black Mask's men slowly walked to the giant in fear and held out the envelop that was snatched out of his hand.

The scene changed to two of Black mask's men holding the warden before Black Mask "is that Warden Joseph?" Alfred asked as he watched the scene before him, the warden pleaded with him as the light cigarette inched closer to his unpatched eye.

"Must be how Black Mask got inside Blackgate Prison, he uses torture for intimidation and entertainment."

"Eight assassin's after your head, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to find out who was operating this drone and make them tell me what they know, then I'm going to find Black Mask and put an end to this".

 **-Remnant-**

The People of Remnant cheered at their Favourite professor and the great game they watch/ played.

 **-team Rwby-**

"That. Was. AWSOME!" Ruby shouted at her crush/ hero Jaune kicking the badguy's butts like her sister did to the bouncers at that night club.

"yah! You go prof! kick his ass beacon style!" yang exclaimed pumping her fist up in the air after playing her new favourite game that much better then that fighting game she plays with ruby because it contains Jaune, fighting, Jaune, freeroam, Jaune, being a hero and Jaune, it was everything she always wanted in a game.

"sis! Can I play next?!" her sister asked giving her the infamous puppy eyes.

"sure it's your turn now" she said passing the remote to her.

"aren't concerned with how they made this with our professor being confined on the general's flag ship?" Weiss asked her teammates.

"you mean unfairly imprisoned" Blake interjected "your sister attacked the professor making a citizens arrest because beacon is an independent school, outside of the councils control".

"s-she only did as she was ordered because of the comprimised security caused by that traitorous Cinder Fall" she said defending her sister.

 **-professor's-**

"ho ho the Lad's fighting brings back so many memory's like when I in my younger days save a damsel in distress from bandits" Peters started before rambling on about his glory days.

"Jaune" Glynda whispered watching with a heavy blush on her face as she remembers the feel of his muscles when they made sweet love in her room, his tone muscular stomach, his blonde hair that she grabbed onto, his sweet smile and blue eyes, ooohhh she need him right now.

Ozpin simply drank his coffee.

Cinder now knew that she had made a terrible mistake because now she had made a terrible enemy after watching the man she put away take down half of the prison bare handed with the use of his aura and weapons, on the plus side she always wanted to see his fighting style.

 **-arc family-**

The arc family stared in amazement at Jaune the little son/Brother star in the new game they recently got and watched as he took down the bad guys, their mother was at first fearful of her son's life but it soon got better when he showed his fighting prowess, before it came to the croc faunus thing that wanted to eat his face of, now the only she wants now is her son in her arms so she can beat some sense into him.

 **-grimm Lands-**

In the grimm lands Salem the Mistress of evil and mother of all grimm was watching her scroll with interest, Jaune Arc the man reported by her servent cinder had just demonstrated a number of incredible feats for a human, in fact he seems to be putting fear into those pathetic humans which in her books is something she admires, maybe he would be useful to her as cinder said him to be.

 **-White sheep-**

Jaunes female friends excluding Nora watched as Jaune (their Jaune) become a badass crime fighter who took on half a prison force with his bear hands, it was arsousing especially for one Ruby rose who felt tingly inside as she watched not only Jaune but the tools he used.

Salem didn't know whether to be proud of her son or disappointed, while he did infact put fear into humans more specifically criminals, the word used to describe bad humans but she didn't care they all the same to her, the bad thing was that he was only targeting criminals not every human, she really needs to think hard on this as she watch her son continue on this quest for justice.

 **Omake: Emeralds interrogation.**

Jaune Arc sat tied to a wooden chair, the only source of light in the dark room was above his head.

A chuckle alerted him to the presence of another with him, looking to the source he saw walking out of the shadows was a tan green hair girl in a tight outfit.

She walk to him and used her fingers to force him to look at her "the great Jaune Arc, once I extract the information for my mistress she will award me".

Activating her semblance as she starred directly into his blue eyes "I will now assault your mind with subliminal images".

A Beowulf mating with an ulsa.

An atlas ship exploding then falling into a populated area killing thousends.

Cinder in the black garter belt with stocks and a thin G-string that hug her ass, chains locked around her arms and neck, she turns towards the scene with a slutty smile painted on her face "oh Mistress~" she sang "please punish me!".

Back in reality blood bursted from Jaune nose like a geyser while Emerald hid her face in her hands and apologised many times to the blonde professor.

Those watching laughed (female population) and starred in awe (Males) at the illusion of one of beacons femme fatales, while said fatale scowled at her screen at being used in such a ludicrous fashion that painted her as some sort of Masochist/ submissive type, ohh when she gets her hands on Emerald she's gonna flay her alive.

Mercury for once praised his partner as he plug up his bleed nose and promised to forever keep the image of their leader.

 **like it, the source was from RWBY Hallucinations by Exvnir on deviantart.**

 **please review**

 **next chapter Castlevania lords of shadow 2 arc**


	27. Castlevania Lords of Shadow 2 Arc Ch 1

Castlevania Lords of Shadow 2 Arc chapter 1

 **Sorry it took a while but a lot of things happening that prevent me from working on this and taking so much of my time, not to mention trying to create the fight scenes for the chapter that I have to unfortunately skip but I promise to add in future update for this chapter when I get to it.**

 **Now on with chapter.**

 **Origins**

The people of remnant was buzzed about the hottest that was just released, Castlevania Lords of Shadow 2 Arc which after the trailer featuring the character as a badass ass kicking monster that preys on human blood.

Naturally everyone lined up when it hit the stores including two sisters from Team RWBY who awaited months for it to come out when they saw the trailer, now after getting the game they set it up on their game system in their dorm room where their two other team mates sat on their beds doing what they normally do every day.

Blake reading her books while Weiss questions her teams sanity.

"how can you too be interested in this when Professor Arc and Miss fall haven't been seen along with Pyrha?".

"relax ice queen" Yang said the Schnee heiress.

"Hey!" Weiss said taking offense to the name.

"don't you remember what the headmaster said about them"

 **-flashback attendance hall-**

 _Students and faculty members minus Jaune, cinder and Pyrrha fill the attendance hall, all eager to hear what the headmaster has to say about the numerous concerns over the disappearance of Jaune, pyrrha and maybe Cinder (mercury, emerald and her adoring fans)._

 _The head master stepped onto the stage quieting everyone so they can hear what he has to say._

 _"Good Moring everyone" Ozpin said to the students earning a minority of 'goodmoring's' back from them "now the reason we are all here is to address the concerns relating the lack of two of our professors and a student here that many of you have come forward and asked about, well I'm here to assure you that nothing has happened to Professor's Arc, Fall and miss Niko's because they are away on a special assiment"._

 _A hand rose up from the crowd "yes miss Valkyrie?" he asked the orange haired ball of energy._

 _"but Headmaster if they are away why haven't they told us or even make contact with us through our scroll to let us know if their alright?" ozpin gave the concerned young huntress his best politician smile as he sips from his coffee._

 _"well you see miss Valkyrie they have been on a mission to deal with an enormous grimm problem in one of settlements outside of the towers range, if I'm not mistaken didn't your team recently engage in a similar situation in a town on the outskirts?"_

 _"Yeah! and we kicked their ass's!, but why weren't we informed about our teammates solo mission?"_

 _At this ozpin slightly sweated for a bit before answering as best he could "I-I Forgot, yes I forgot to inform you, I'm sorry for not informing you but I had to attend to pressing matters that took every second of my time"._

 _Nora stared at the headmaster with an unreadable stare causing him to almost squirm in his spot before her face shifted into her usual smile "ok" she said sitting down and letting ozpin let out the breath he'd been holding in._

 **-flash back end-**

"so there's nothing worry about, P-money can hold her own, the professor's a badass"

"what about professor Fall?"

"What about her/ What about her" Yang and Ruby simultaneously asked the Heiress as the title screen came up showing a grimm on the cover of a large red book, slow piano music plays in the background as the camera moves the to side as a man comes up and proceeds to from the book.

He was a tall man wearing a long red open coat that exposed his pale tone torso, he had Long pale blond hair, short facial hair from his upper lip joining around his chin, dark blue eyes, pale complexion of a dead person, he wore long leather jeans with a large metal belt with a dragon on it.

"whoa, hello tall dark and handsome" Yang purred at the man in the screen who looked just like Jaune only older.

"oh Yang can I play it first!? Can I!?" Ruby begged her sister using her infamous weapon the puppy eye's.

"sorry sis but the age rating on this is well above your age" Ruby pouted in her spot at being unable to play a game she waited all this time for.

"Hey Blake doesn't he look like of those characters in your dark vampire books like that dawnlight series that was made into a movie" Yang asked the book lover who hissed at her like she utter blasphemy.

"Don't' you ever say that in front of me again! That book was joke on all other vampire novel's everywhere and the movie's was the nail that nearly destroyed the whole vampire franchise entirely!" Blake exclaimed her distaste for the series that nearly destroyed vampires for her as she growled at Yang who inched away from the ticking time bomb like the rest of her team.

"o-k well lets forget about that and focus on this" Yang said changing the subject to their new game as she hit start.

 **-castlevania-**

The darkness quickly faded to show a dark empty room lit only by small candles and burning sapphire torch stands, the camera moved closer to the stand to show the same red book from the title on a stone stand with a multiple faced statue over it with two serpent heads beside it.

The camera then moved to one of the many window's to show an almost exact replica of the room only more brightly lit up then it, the camera moved through the window showing those watching stone statue dogs on the throne steps and cobwebs gathering on the back of the large spike throne, sapphire torches on it's sides.

The camera moved to in front of the throne showing the man from the title sitting on it resting a gold Goblet on it's arm, the camera zoomed in on his face to show him sleeping peacefully.

But that all shattered when shouting and something large banged against the walls awakening the sleeping man, his red eye's glaring at the screen, the camera moved beside him and showed that the large iron and doors with a dragon on it was being banged on.

The pale man got up from his throne and drinking the last of the contents from his gold goblet before throwing it to the side.

The camera then switched to a 3rd person perspective behind him showing everyone the room, piller twisting with serpent like tails around it with naked golden female angles on it, red tattered carpet leading from the door up to the throne, candles, sapphire torches and the moonlight shining from the windows was the only source of light in the room.

Walking forward towards the door until it exploded sending bits of it scattered on the floor leaving a Golden Ram shaped battering ram in it place, the top of the ram opened up and 4 full armoured men wielding swords poured out of it, Landing down to the ground and surrounding the pale man from the front as he picks up his recently discarded goblet.

They shook in their spots, hesitant on attacking him.

"steady lads"

"we can take him"

"God Protect us"

The pale man raised his goblet to them with a smirk on his face "what a timely coincidence" the man said in a familiar voice as he dipped the goblet showing that it was empty "I've been dying for a little drop of blood" his sharp fangs were shown when he smiled at them before he discarded the goblet once again.

 **-fight scene skip-**

After dealing with the waves of knights the vampire moved to the ram, placing his hands on it's large head he moved the large object with inhuman strength, pushing back through the destroyed door as the celling above the door began to collapse from the temporary support for the destroyed door being moved.

Realising what was happening the vampire quickly moved it through escaping the collapsing debris behind him as it pile up blocking the entrance to the throne room.

The hall in front of him was dark and damaged, bar's separating the hall were pent and broken, the stone path in front of him was destroyed into a large hole that blocked his way forward.

As he moved towards the destroyed gate near the large hole the castle shook from the force smashing into it from the outside.

Running towards the light part of the destroyed gate he climbed it with quick agility then shuffle to the side where the curved bent gate unfolded because of his weight and force he's putting on to the destroyed gate, it was a leap away from another smaller portion of the destroyed gate.

Jumping to the thing handle bar sticking out and upon grabbing caused the small portion of the bar to bend almost breaking it that he quickly move along it then trying to climb up but it bent even more due to his weight almost breaking off, he quickly jumped to the more stable bean and just in time as the one he was recently on broke from the rest of the gate and plummeted down the large hole.

Getting a solid footing on the gate he scaled up then across even when the castle shook, climbing onto a wooden beam this time, the middle of it broke from the force being delivered onto the castle creating a gap between the one he's on and it's split half on the other wall, jumping to it gave him a clear shot to the handles on the hanging chains, jumping to them he climbed across them like one would on monkey bars.

Until he reached and wall connecting to solid ground and climbed down, looking back he saw the distance between him and door he was at divided by the large hole before pressing on through the slightly opened door on his side.

Slamming them open he was presented to balls of fire slamming against his castle towers and destroying them, getting close to the edge of his balcony he saw an army laying siege to his castle.

Looking down on them with anger and disgust he spoke lowly "what is a man-" but before he could continue a loud roar interrupted him, turning to the source he saw a large medieval robot half the size of his castle aiming a punch at him then thrusting it forward "but a miserable pile of secrets!" he jumped out of the way as the claws on it's limbs tore the balcony off.

He landed on a large balcony below him and stared at the hulking metal behemoth before it glowing helmet glowed brighter and a large golden armoured man with wings shot out from it wielding flaming swords and giving out a battle cry as he charged at him and slammed into him sending him skidding across the balcony.

Golden armoured figure approached him with confidence "God is with me, Monster!" he said to the vampire standing before him in a ready position.

Recovered from the unexpected attack the vampire sneered at him "That will be your ruin!"

 **-fight scene skip sorry-**

Stumbleing from his attack the golden warrior recovered and prepared to press on only for the robot behind to roar catching his attention to see it rearing it's fist, hurrying off the balcony and flying through the air just in time for the robots clawed hand to collide and dig in to the floor.

The vampire saw the warrior land onto the robots flat wooden and iron arm, it drags it's claws off the balcony destroying the decorative floor, the vampire sprints after the warrior and jumps off the balcony and onto the arm where he landed on the edge and climbed up to meet the warrior once again in combat.

But he had over plans as the warrior flew of just as the robots chest piece open up and other armoured knight's like the one's in the throne room pour out and on to the arm.

 **-fight scene skip-**

Ripping the giants helmet off with his inhuman strength and exposing a large blue crystal with other other smaller versions of it floating around it as it stood inside crystal generator like contraption that generating electricity through the large blue crystal and tesla coils, he marched though and stood before the active crystal as a few armoured warriors surrounded him from behind.

He grunted as he reached within himself, soon he vomited out blood onto the crystal turning it blood red, corrupting it as it stopped generating power and became unstable and collapse into it's stand.

The robot behemoth slump towards the castles and slide against it's stone walls before falling backwards and smashing into a towers as it continued to fall , as this was happening all of the warrior's except the vampire fell off the robot screaming as they plummeted to their deaths.

The soldiers laying siege to the castle were unaware of they're greatest weapon falling towards them until it was too late and crushed half of the army under it's weight before the screen goes to black.

The screen slowly illuminated to show the smoking wreckage of the robot and other destoryed siege weapons including a few survivors who pulled their dead, dying and injured out of the exposed debris, but something from under a large pile of debris under the destroyed robots claw pushed the wreckage off him to reveal that it was the vampire.

As dusted himself off of dirt the golden warrior landed in front of him and soon surviving members of the army surrounded the small area around them forming an area as they circle around them cheering their champion from whatever they could stand on.

The vampire and the golden warrior faced each other once more, the vampire's red eye's glaring into the dark sockets of the golden helm.

 **-fight scene skip-**

The man's helmet cracked open with the vampire final attack along with his weapons and wings before he fell to knees and pulled out a large cross and held it in front of him and chanted in a language no one understood as the warriors gathered closer to the two surrounding them and hesitant to attack.

"I was like you once" the vampire looked at him with pity stopping him in his chanting as his head was tipped up to look at him by the vampire's long sharp nail fingers "but your god showed be another path" the vampire spat out in disgust and hatred.

The man wrenched his head out the vampire's fingers and continued his chanting soon causing the cross to glow, emitting a mist of power from it as it glowed like a star in the night sky.

The vampire grabbed onto the cross not being harmed by the glowing weapon which shocked and horrified the man as he stammered with his chanting staring wide eyed at the vampire "that's why the power of your God cannot destroy me, Because. I. Am his chosen one!".

The vampire joined in on the chanting "Ubi fuerint haec nomina, et digna dei praecipimus vobis atque ligamus vos ut non habeatis!" the cross created an explosive shockwave that blasted the surrounding soldiers to the ground as a large field covered the two.

Inside the field the two continued chanting at the cross emitted large portions of power that looked to be unstable as it struggled between the two "Potestatem per pesten, nec per aliquod" then the vampire was the one who chanting as the man voice came out as whimpers "quodeumque… Maleficlum nocere ei, incantationem… neque".

The vampire finished the chant pushing the cross towards him " **In anima, nec in corpore!** " the camera zoom out as the cross exploded, the explosion was shown the world parting the clouds and destroying a large area of land on the planet in a bright flash.

The scene was blank white before it deem to show a lone person holding a bright object, returning to normal vision the vampire stood victorious over the dead scared bodies of the knights except for the golden warrior who was nowhere in sight.

The cross in his hands glowed red hot, it did not burn despite showing the intense heat radiating off of it, the camera rotates arounds him showing that he was looking at the destroyed cross unware of someone behind him before he became aware to turned to face him as the screen zoomed away from them and went to black.

 **-remnant-**

"woo! What an awesome game don't you think sis?!" Yang cheered after completing the first mission of their new game.

"yeah! Now it's my turn!" Ruby snatched the controller out of her sister's hands resulting in a tug of war turned wrestling match in the room.

"can you two knock it off! You might damage something!" Weiss ordered the two sisters who stopped, not because of the heiress but because the a cutscene just came on.

 **-castlevania cutscene-**

A woman's voice spoke in the background of the black screen "in ages long past, there was once a warrior who was both noble and brave beyond all measure."

The screen slowly turned into mist of red "his deeds of heroism and skill in combat were legend… His name was whispered within the hallowed halls of men for countless generations, yet now his name is lost, lost in the mists of time forever".

The book from the title with a grimm on it's cover raised up from the red mist and opened up to the first page "It is said that destiny delights in the misfortunes of men" the page showed moving images of a lone man with long blonde hair "and so it proved true for Jaune Arc."

Janue killing three monster's, large wolf man monster "For even after defating the lords of Shadow" a bat creature that almost looks like Cinder "and ending their reign of terror" a hooded mask wearing man on fire "his soul was consumed by the very darkness that he sought to destroy"

The familiar pale haired man on the throne with is goblet "as that ancient prophecy foretold, whomsoever defeats the lords of Shadow will sit upon their throne to rule as the prince of darkness".

"But before fate had played it's hand, an Unknown to Jaune his beloved wife Pyrrha conceived a son by him" an image of Pyrrha holding her pregnant belly with a look of sorrow on her face "the Brotherhood of Light warned her of that ancient prophecy and the terrible fate which lay before her husband, so with heavy heart she concealed her pregnancy" Pyrrha holding the new born in her arms in front of people wearing armour similar to Jaune.

"for it is written that only the blood of that lineage has the power to defeat the Prince of Darkness, thus when newly born, the child Trevor was hidden from his father and Raised a holy warrior of the Brotherhood in secret, so that one day he would be ready to stand against his own blood as foretold" images of boy going through inhuman trials as he grows up.

"That day would come, some twenty five years later." A dragon breathing fire on the village "for what had once been Jaune Arc was now a powerful Vampire known as Dracula, the Dragon" the shadows behind the dragon illuminated to reveal that it was Jaune with the emblem of a dragon sketched on his coat.

"The Brotherhood of Light fought against the onslaught of his dark armies which laid waste to towns and villages across the land" an army of men wielding weapons and magic pushed creatures of darkness that resembled the grimm back "But to little avail" the tide of battle changed in the monsters favour.

"Trevor was now fully grown to Manhood and the truth of his origin and destiny of the Arc Clan was finally revealed to him" a large castle obscuring the full moon "so he set out to confront his father and end his family shame forever" a lone man walks toward the large castle.

"Trevor failed and was mortally wounded in the confrontation with his father" the fully grown man who resembled his father Jaune laid dying in his father's arms with a cross impaled into his chest "He was no match for Dracula's terrible power, Yet as he lay dying Trevor finally Revealed his true Identity".

"Dracula was Driven mad with grief and rage over the revelation" Jaune cried out in anger of him killing his own son "He desperately sought to save his dying son by giving him his own lifeblood" blood dripped from his wrist into dead mouth of Trevor "but it was too late or so he thought."

"Dracula buried his son within the walls of his great castle then swore bloody vengeance against the world" Jaune holding the dead body of his son as he takes him to a stone coffin "Railing an army of creatures beholden only to him he struck with fury and merciless cruelty at humanity" large creatures were killing humans left and right and feasting on their corpses "he vowed to hunt god's children for all eternity".

The scene changed back to stone coffin Trevor was buried in "But fate still had one last card to play, Dracula's blood had power and that power now coursed through the veins of his dead son, slowly reviving him over many years" the lid of the coffin slid open before an armoured hand thrusted out .

"until one night he emerged once more into the world, not as a man but as a creature like his father, what had once been Trevor Arc was now gone forever" Trevor emerged from his coffin.

"He was now a vampire like his father, though he swore that he would not be like him, He would take the name Alucard, he would be a force for good opposing his father's capacity for evil" his hair turned into a ghost white and his skin dead white, he stood over the large castle he died and reborn into.

"in that very moment Alucard swore to destroy Dracula."

"but fate had something else in mind"

"meanwhile, Trevor's own son Grew into a fearsome warrior with a reputation that far exceeded even that of his illustrious father" a large man who looked like the Arc Patriarch but with a large beard and wild flowing hair stared at the screen "Simon Arc knew little of his own lineage, nor his importance in the events to come."

"All he knew was that his mother had died at the hands of Dracula's minions when he was but an infant" a little frightened boy held his hand our to his mother who was drag away from him as the trees slowly surround him cutting him off from his mother "and his father had been killed in single combat with Dracula."

"Found and raised by the people of White Mountains, Simon had but one purpose in life to destroy Dracula for the murder of his parents."

"After years of training in the arts of war, Simon set off for Dracula's castle and a date with destiny" "Once in the castle Simon met Alucard and knowing little of the true identity of his companion Joined forces with him" the two Arcs stand back to back killing all of the monsters around them with their chain whips "blood bound them together and fate took a hand once again".

"as finally they met their dreaded foe in mortal combat" Trevor held Dracula (Jaune) in a full nelson hold as Simon drove the cross into his heart "Simon defeated Dracula with his whip" Dracula's form exploded from the inside out in brilliant light, his screams echoed from his dying form

"and yet Alucard sensed that all was not as it should be" Alucard holds the very whip used to kill his father "Dracula would return" the large face of Dracula smirks in the background behind his son.

 **-remnant-**

 **-Team RWBY-**

"Pyrrha you bitch!" Yang exclaimed, tears running down her eyes because of that bitch keeping his son from him and for bearing his child when it should have been her, she loved Jaune not Pyrrha.

"Yang! Why does everyone get Jaune and not me!?" Ruby cried into her sisters chest, hugging her tightly after witnessing that tragic and heart-breaking story.

"how could those people do that to professor Arc?" Weiss wipe the tears from her eye's, the story featured her great professor who fought monsters only to become one then gets betrayed by his wife and colleges who raise his son to destroy him only for the professor to unknowingly kill him, then learn of his identity and try desperately to save him, now his children's children and future descendants hunt him down and destroy him when ever he returns.

It was so tragic, so horrible that the professor is forced to fight his own children.

"Jaune" Blake whimpered with her bow flat against her head, tears stained her face as she watched the greatest tragedy she ever saw, even more tragic then her dark books featuring the protagonist with a tragic backstory.

 **-Team PRNV (Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, velvet)-**

Team PRNV minus Pyrrha were crying their eyes out with Nora being the more vocal of the group as she balled her eyes out loudly, hugging her best friend in Ursa hug who cry alongside her, his face red as he cries out in short breaths, his voice getting caught in his throat, a true expression of his pain and sorrow for the former professor.

Velvet, the tough little bunny with a whole lot of energy was showing her sensitive side in the form of her long ears droppings in front of her face hiding the tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

 **-Professor's-**

Glynda, the blonde tight ass Professor was shedding tears for her love, how could he be betrayed by her best student who bore him a son that was made to kill his own father, how could Jaune become a monster after saving the world from three other monsters, how could her love Jaune go through all of that hardship and betrayal and still go on, now he became a monster like Salem who seeks to destroy humanity for they're crimes against him.

Ozpin dropped his coffee, for once in his life he felt true fear, fear that eclipsed Salem, fear of another monster after watching his employee tear through an entire army, fear of the two ever meeting as he stares wide eyed at the screen.

Peter, the elder huntsmen stared at his screen with wide eyes, the lad who he came to know as a comrade had become a monster that feast on human blood and is capable of great and terrible feats of eliminating an army all by himself with his dark powers, a sense of fear slithered into his old bones.

Bart, the mad genius of beacon Academy stood still in front of his screen, unmoving, unable to comprehend what he just saw, medieval warriors with a gigantic wood and iron robot that ran on a large crystal, it was both unheard of and unthinkable as well as the fact that Jaune became some blood sucking monster from the various myths he proved false, it was all so incredibly ludicrous that his brain stopped functioning at the end of the sad tale.

 **-Arc Family-**

The Arc family were horrified about what they just saw, it wasn't just Jaune becoming a monster that aims to destroy humanity but that he was to forever fight his own children, it was a blasphemous in the arc clan for kin to fight each much less kill each other unless they have a reason to do it but it is still a crime in their eye's.

One matriarch of the family was balling her eyes out along with her husband, the cause of her destress was her son becoming a monster and forced to fight his children and grandchildren, her grandbabies and great grandbabies oh her grandbabies.

 **-Grimm lands-**

In the Grimm lands a certain Grimm lady named Salem, lady of hate and despair, mother of all Grimm kind was looking at her screen with love in her eye's, finally after all these years another like her who rules over great and terrible Grimm like beast's with a thirst for humanity's destruction and a handsome one at that.

Licking her lips she laid back on her throne and day dream about ruling with the pale Adonis.

 **-White sheep universe-**

 **-Team RW-**

The remaining members of team RWJP were crying in each other's shoulders.

Ruby rose the girl who had tingly feeling for her former team Jaune was playing the new game that had gotten her all excited with all of the powers and weapons being shown in it, but it all ended with her revelation that the vampire was in fact her best friend/ tingly feeling friend Jaune who had a child with pyrrha that now fights his own father, how could Pyrrha do that to Jaune? her Jaune.

Weiss, the pretend girlfriend of Jaune Arc expressed her emotions for her boyfriend by crying into her pillow after that tragic back story of her two teammates, it was true that she and Jaune weren't really a couple but he grew on her and it sort of became natural like they were a true couple but now with this, she finally realised how much she liked Jaune ,her sister came by but seeing her in this state she back off, thinking she needed time to heal from this.

 **-Team RNBY-**

Team RNBY was holding the enraged/ distressed yang back from destroying beacon academy, actually it was Ren who was holding the angry blonde back with little help from his orange haired team mate who sobbed hysterically in his leg while Blake the quite book girl buried her head into her pillow and shaking every few seconds.

 **-Grimm Lands-**

In the Grimm lands a certain mother was crying on the shoulders of her eldest daughter while her remaining children tried to sooth the distressed mother who was crying about her son and grandbabies fighting each other to the death, her grand babies fighting her baby her greatest nightmare come to life.

 **Hope you liked it, please review if there's anything that needs to be added, changed, or taken away.**

 **Next fic Codename KND Freelancers chapter 2 operation Timber**


	28. Codename KND Freelancers Part 2

Codename KND Freelancers chapter 2 operation Timber

 **Operation Timber**

It was a nice and sunny day, the birds were chirping, the sun was shining and 5 kids were walking to decorative mansion outside of the town.

Upon closer inspection each of the children was both different and unique in their own way.

Ahead of the group was an adorable little blonde boy with big blue eye's, he wore a blue hoodie with bits of armoured plating and a large sword strapped on his on his back which made even more adorable, like a little knight, this child was Jaune Arc, former professor of Beacon and reverted to his child-like form.

Next was an even smaller Caucasian girl with long mismatch brown and pink hair that made her look like the mixture ice cream Neapolitan which oddly enough was her name, this girl was Neapolitan or Neo for short (no pun intended), Torchwicks bodyguard and assassin who held her large open umbrella for her current size one her shoulder, providing her shade from the sun.

Next was a tall orange hair boy wearing a white professional coat, neck scarf and bowler hat, his orange hair covered the right side corner of his face covering his eye while the remaining green eye had a hint of eye liner, he walked with a long metal cane that rested on his shoulders, this little boy was Roman Torchwick, criminal mastermind and gentlemen theif .

Next was a Revan haired girl with golden eye's, she wore a little red dress and heel shoes that tapped against the cobbled walkway, this girl was Cinder Fall's, former professor/ spy/ evil mastermind/ bad guy (girl) and other evil stuff.

Finally there was a red headed boy in the back with a white mask, he wore a black suit with a Rose etched in red on his back, he held a long Katana in his hand, he gave out an air of repressed hate and anger as he walked a little far back from the group, this kid was Adam Taurus, rebel and freedom fighter.

As they stopped before a huge door, Jaune Rang the doorbell hearing an old classic chime before waiting for the door to be opened by the 5 children neatly dressed children who moved in unnatural synch.

" **yes?** " they asked simultaneously.

Putting on a politician smile Jaune started "hello there, I'm Jaune Arc" he introduced himself like a salesmen "that's Neo" pointing to mix match little girl "Roman" pointing to tall orange haired kid "Cinder" the Raven haired girl with burning amber eye's "and Adam" the brooding red head in the back.

"we're here to off-*SLAM!*" he was cut off the door slamming shut in his face, he kept the smile still on as he rang the door bell again resulting in it opening fast by the 5 children again.

" **What!?** "

"yes hello again, we're here to offer our service's as-*SLAM!" yet again the door slammed shut, his eye twitched a little as his expression changed from smiling to emotionless "Cinder?" he asked to the girl behind who smirk at his disposition like the other in her group who silently chuckled at him.

"yes?" she asked in a innocent tone.

"if they slammed the door in my face again… Please burn their house down"

"I'll think about it" she said looking at her nails with small smirk on her face before Jaune banged hard on the large door before it was opened violently by the children again.

" **GO! Away**!" they order about to slam it shut again before a small foot blocked it from closing a hand slightly pushed it opened to reveal Jaune to be the culprit.

"tell me, is your house insured?" he asked in a low tone of voice that sent chills down their spines.

"of course we're insured why would you asked such a thing?"

"Because I can't guarantee that If you slam the door in my face one more time, you'll suddenly find your house combust into flames" the Threat hung in the air as clear as day "now seeing as your being so rude, I demand to see the man of the house, I have a business opportunity for him".

They got angry with this little boy threatening them and their home " **I don't know who you think you are but no one threatens us in our hom-** ".

"CHILDREN!" a loud angry voice from with the house called out to them, making them instantly afraid.

" **yes father?** " they whimpered to the booming voice

"who is knocking at my door?"

" **this stupid kid with his friends won't leave and demands to see you** " a minute of silence went by before the adult spoke

"bring them to me" the children let Jaune and the others in and escorted them to the office that they're father was in.

The room was filled with large rows of pencil spikes at the side of a long walk way leading to a large rotating leather chair that had it's back to them.

" **we brought have brought them as requested father** " the delightful children said standing far apart from Jaune and his group.

Gathering his courage Jaune Stepped forward "good morning sir, I was about to offer your children an interesting deal concerning the kids next door but they kept slamming the door in my face before I had a chance to explain it, so I thought why not speak to a more rational adult hence why we're here" he explained to man on the chair.

"Interesting but tell me why should I listen to your proposition and not destroy you instead?"

"Because like I said it involves the kids next door who if I'm not mistaken thwart your every plans and you'll be interested to hear what I have to say" after he finished that sentence the chair rotated to face him presenting the very man he was talking to.

He was an average size man who was completely covered in shadows that obscured anything to identify him such as clothes and looks, he had two burning cinder like eye's and an old fashioned pipe sticking out where his mouth is and that to was covered in the shadows of his form.

"well my boy you've certainly peeked my interest" the man lean back in his chair and folded his hands together expressing himself as interested "tell me what kind of services do you offer?"

"we sir are what you could call mercenaries but we prefer Freelancers"

"aren't you all a little too young to be hired muscle?" the man inquired raising his non-existent eyebrow at Jaune.

"Aren't your children and the kids next Door too young to be operating dangerous weaponry and technology?" he replied looking at the creepy children from the corner of his eye to see them glaring at him "but I'm not here to trade banter but explain our intentions, we wish to offer our services for any mission you deem in exchange for resources".

"hmm" the man hummed to himself "so instead of money you want whatever it is I can give you?"

"precisely I'll let my good buddy Roman here explain our requirements" Jaune stepped aside as the tall orange haired boy in a suit walk up to the man.

"I believe these to be Reasonable price for our completed Services" Roman handed the man a paper contain details of their demands before listing them off "a shipment of 500 pounds of steel, 100 galions of oil, and sigh" just as he got to final demand the mini ice cream girl metallised beside him, balancing on the sole of her shoes and poking Romans side with a giddy smile on her face "a month's supply of Neapolitan ice cream".

"and what make's you think I could afford all of this?"

"because you are the leader of the worlds adult villains as well as the world's only supplier of deserts and technology, these demands are nothing but a small percent in your vast fortune" Roman pop lollipop in his mouth to substitute his inability to smoke cigars "all In all it's more then reasonable".

The man look at the paper for awhile, looking for any fine print's or loopholes that might cheat him but found none in this well made contract "alright young you have a deal but only after you bring proof of sector V defeat" signing the contract he handed it back to Roman before they departed for their first ever mission.

 **-Sector V tree house 1 hour later-**

In the enormous tree house of Sector V, five children were doing what they normally do on an uneventful day, killing time with what ever they could do.

Numbuh 1 also known as Nigel Uno the leader of Sector V was in his room going over future operations and making plans for said operations.

Numbuh 2 aka Hogi Gilligan the Brains/ pilot/ engineer of Sector V was doing maintenance on a improvised flying Bus with wings and engines, he used a dangerous for someone his age, a Blowtorch on the buses engine.

Numbuh 3 aka Kuki Sunban, the teams eh… healer/ spiritual consultant/ oh test monkey yeah the teams test monkey for new weaponry, the happy go lucky little girl was in her colourful monkey filled room having a tea party with her rainbow monkey dolls.

Numbuh 4 Wallabee Beatles, the hothead blonde Australian was the teams combat specialist when it came to using his fists and hotblooded temper, he was in his room punching his punching bag with a poorly drawn picture of an adult on it.

Numbuh 5 Abigail Lincoln, the teams second in command, a calm cool headed girl, she was dark skinned and wore a bright red hat that covered her eyes, blue jumper, gold ear rings and sneakers, she was laying on her bed reading a magazine.

All five of the children were relaxing on this uneventful day when suddenly.

*BOOOM* the treehouse shook from the explosion that surprised the occupents as they dropped everything they were doing and proceeded to the source of the disturbance.

As they gather around a large hole in the wall where the sun shined through brightly and 5 figures stood together in ray shadowing they're forms and covering their identities as they huddled together in a familiar form of their enemy.

"the delightful children from down the lane" Numbuh 1 said the shadowy figures "are you here for another Beating?".

"oh we're not the one's who's getting the beat down today" a single voice called out from the group surprising them as the one of the figures stepped forward out of the shadows to reveal a blonde kid in a hoodie with a giant sword strapped to his back "sup kid" Jaune said as the others follow and revealed themselves.

"who are you and what are you doing in our treehouse?" Numbuh 1 asked the intruders who ranged from different heights and looks.

"well we've been paid to kick to all of your butts and we hate to disappoint" a tall orange haired boy in a bowler hat said twirling his cane in his finger while sucking heavily on his lollipop.

"and we hate to disappoint our employer" a raven haired girl with burning amber eye's spoke as she held her hand in front of her face and with a smirk as smoke emanated from her palm.

"try not to make it to easy, I need the work out" a red head boy with a mask said as he sheathed and unsheathed his weapon a couple of times.

The mix match hair colour girl twirled her open umbrella over her shoulder all the while giving the kids a sweet innocent smile that radiated the opposite of sweet and innocent.

The Bald head kid with sunglasses gave the battle cry "KIDS NEXT DOOR BATTLESTATIONS!" and with that each of the five children went after they're own individual opponents.

 **-numbuh 5 vs Cinder-**

"Numbuh 5 gonna whoop your fancy butt" she said pointing her finger at cinder who had an amused smile on her face, annoying the girl even more as she charged at her performing a flying kick that hit the spot cinder was standing on.

Confused as to where her opponent is she looked left and right before looking up in sheer horror then jumps out of the way before a large ball of fire crashed where she once was, exploding in a blaze of fire.

Numbuh 5 looked up to see Cinder hovering in mid-air above her with small jets of fire protruding from the end of her limbs keeping her afloat in the air, she smirks at the bewildered child and lifts her hand towards her with the small jet of fire hover over her palm before it shot out at her slamming into her and sending her into the wall and rapidity fired more fire balls at her engulfing the area in smoke as she listened to the girl cry out in pain before stopping.

When it was over Cinder landed safely back onto the ground and infront of the unconscious and slightly smoked child who didn't have any serious injuries or burns from the fire except for a few bruises and burned clothes.

"how both interesting and disappointing" Cinder Mused looking down on the unconscious child "It appears I can't cause any serious damage like burns or death" sighing "this will be a lot tougher then I thought"

 **-Numbuh 4 vs Adam-**

The small blonde child faced off against the former faunus freedom fighter who glared at him with vengeful hatred behind his white mask/ visor.

"alright pal you've made a very big mistake attack us and even bigger one going up against me" Numbuh 4 spat at adam who remained standing a few feet away from the hothead kid who continued to rant at the taller boy, "you think your hot stuff huh?, standing there like you've won" his anger continued to rise as he glared at Adam who hadn't even said a word to him.

Numbuh 4 charge at him with his fist raised "well think again!" he cried out as his fist connected with Adams Cheek and meeting an invisible barrier blocking the impact of his punch.

Seconds went by as silence was all that was between them before Numbuh 4 pulled his fist back and looked at it with confusion on how his punch didn't have its usual effect on Adam but unfortunately for him he faced off against a greater opponent who's anger had finally reached breaking point.

Adams fist slammed hard into Numbuh 4's face sending the blonde boy flying across the room "you. Pathetic Human!" Adam spat out as he advanced towards the recovering child "you dare to hit me" he unsheathed his sword and dashed at the recover Knd operative who stood his ground with his fist raised.

"oh Yeah well come at m-" he was cut off by Adam slicing through him and stopping just opposite him, slowly he sheathed his red katana until he click it shut, Numbuh was sent flying into the wooden wall screaming in pain before knocked out upon impact.

Adam looked at his red katana, starring at it then at Numbuh 4 with disgust "I know I sliced through you with the sharp end of my blade so how is it that a pathetic child like you is still alive and unharmed by any cuts?".

 **-Numbuh 3 vs Neo-**

Numbuh 3 faced off against Neo with a closed eye smile on face, still smiling down on the midget/ petite girl who stared at her, waiting for her attack so she could retaliate 10x worse.

Neo stared with a curious expression.

Numbuh 3 stared before opening her mouth

"do you like Rainbow Monkey!?" ok that caught her off guard 'what the hell was rainbow moneky some sort monkey painted rainbow' she tilted her head to the side looking at cheery little girl.

"do you want to see my Rainbow monkey's?"

 **-one Neo moment later-**

Two children of different heights were standing outside a burning room, Numbuh 3 falls to her knees balling her eye's out at the site of her entire room and contents being destroyed by the raging fire.

While the last child aka Neo stared at raging flames with pride, pride and accomplishment at destroying the room of unspeakable colourful horror's wrapped up in stuffing and cottens.

 **-Numbuh 2 vs Roman-**

The former gentlemen thief now reverted to the form of a child version of himself who was now facing off against a chubby boy who was flying the air using what seemed to be tennis rackets wings flapping hard and fast to keep him afloat.

"with these wings I don't need to be on the ground to take you on" Numbuh 2 said flying around the room with his wings and shooting at roman with a hairdryer and a small case containing a chili pepper on the side.

Roman dodged the blasts from the weapon using the furniture and wooden beams as cover while he retaliates with his cane which fired explosive rounds that scattered destoryed debris everywhere.

"so why don't you use them to buzz off bug boy" Roman remark as he fired blind from behind a wooden pillar.

"oh am I bugging you?" Numbuh 2 tease as he flew around the pillar and fired where roman is "huh?" only to hit nothing.

"whats the matter kid" Romans voice emanated from behind him but when he turned around he found nothing "can't hit what you can't see" suddenly a huge weight landed on him forcing him to crashed to the ground.

"time to clip your wings" Roman swung his cane at the right wing destroying it before jumping off of Numbuh two and standing next to him with the handle of his cane positioned next to his head "FORE!" he cried out rearing it back and swinging it.

 **-Numbuh 1 vs Jaune-**

Numbuh 1 skidded back against the floor, he glared behind his shades at the person responsible at attacking his home and pushing him several feet back.

"come on kid" Jaune said with his hands in his pockets "you haven't given me a reason to use my sword yet" this anger Numbuh 1 who charged at Jaune with a war cry.

He swung wide at him but Jaune dodged the sloppy throw "you favour your right telling me that your right handed" he dodged two quick strikes to the face "your form is an amateur street brawler style, sloppy and purely aggressive" he jump over numbuh 1 as he charged at him and fail face forward to the ground.

"not even considered a threat to me at this point" he watched a Numbuh 1 got up from the ground and glare at him with pure hatred "or even my colleges" he gestured to their surroundings as Jaune's team took down his own "you lost this battle before it even begun" his attention was drawn back to Jaune who was within striking distances.

He threw another at him only Jaune ducked under it and retaliated with an upper cut sending him flying up and knocked his shades right off that when he fell back to earth Jaune had already caught the shades and up them on as he kneels down to barely conscious child "thanks for the shades and the toy's kid, good night" he quickly stood up and delivered a kick to the head knocking him out.

"so what now?" Roman asked from behind him with the rest of the team gathered.

"take what you can carry we're flying outta of here in one of their vehicles" he ordered as they gathered what weaponry and technology they can carry in their arms and headed to the hanger where a variety of different vehicles were stored.

They entered into a school bus with rocket wings, they set everything down and prepared to set off for they're employer but there was one problem "ok does anyone here know how to fly this contraption?" the controls were like monkey took a wench and a variety of garbage, and smashed them together, the buttons where bottlecaps and fuse buttons sealed with gum, the gear shift had only one direction, forward, consoles made up from arcade machines.

"um I think I can" Roman stepped forward and sat in the drivers seat "I flown aircraft before how hard can this be" he slammed the gear forward activating the rockets and making the ship blast forward, the speed and force forced all of the occupants who weren't seated into the back of the bus and their seats.

Their screams can be heard by anyone who watched a bus fly uncontrollably passed them.

 **-back at the Delightful children's house-**

In the lavish manor one man was relaxing in the living room somehow feeling good at this moment "I don't know why I somehow feel good today, like an annoying pain has somehow faded" **Father** sigh slumping in his leather chair smoking from his pipe but then his children came in damping his mood a little "yes children?".

" **Father the treehouse it's on fire** " true to their word a portion of the large treehouse outside their window was emitting large portions of smoke, **Father** stared wide eyed at the house before puffing his pipe.

"now I know why I'm feeling good today" a bus suddenly flew by his window with the screams of children emanating from it "what was that?!"

 **-one landing later-**

After learning on how to control the makeshift aircraft they landed in front of the manor's gate.

Each of the occupants was stuck to various positions with shocked and fearful expressions.

Roman the driver who manages to regain control of the aircraft had lost his bowler hat, his orange hair parted backwards showing both of his wide green eyes and clenched teeth, his hands squeezed the steering wheel in an iron grip, his body frozen stiff as he continued to stare straight out the front window.

Cinder who was already seated had sunk deeply into her leather chair, her nails digging deep into the arms with a few scorch marks, her neatly combed hair was spread wildly over the chair, her amber eyes shrunken into pupils, her mouth open revealing her teeth clenched together, all in all it made her looked like frightened cat.

Neo much like Cinder with her hair was slammed into the back of the bus, her arms and legs spread out against the wall, her mouth opened up in a silent scream, tears stained her face.

Adam was kissing the back of the bus with his limbs spread out in a similar fashion like Neo, his slick back red hair was thrown forward covering his visor.

Jaune the final member was in a similar position like Neo and Adam the only difference was green colouring his face took, his blonde hair wild and messy.

Reality soon caught up to them as they were brought back to their current positions.

"oh thank god we landed"

"where did you learn to drive?!"

"Roman! what the hell!?"

"oh god I'm gonna be sick!"

The bus doors opened for Jaune who jumped out and threw up all over the pavement followed by Neo who kissed and hugged the ground rapidity, after emptying the contents of his stomach onto the ground he turned back to the bus to see the rest of his team unhinging themselves from ship.

"Everyone alright?"

"never better" Cinder mutter patting down her dress and messy hair.

"I'm fine but I would have been better if that human wasn't such a bad pilot" Adam grumbled as he set his hair back.

"Hey! shut it!, I know how to fly an aircraft not this flying hazard!" Roman argued back as he got out his chair and searched for his lost bowler hat.

"the only flying hazard here is you!" Adam yelled at Roman almost resulting in a fight between the two until Jaune got between them keeping them a distance from each other.

"alright guys enough, we've all shaken up from the flight, let's just collect our reward and get home as quick as we can to unwind from this experience" they both grumbled before leaving the ship, leaving Jaune and Cinder in the ship.

"Well that thrilling" she said with heavy sarcasm as she finished patting down her dress.

"Which part?, taking down a team of children or Roman piloting skills?" Jaune asked earning a small chuckle from her; she walked towards and place her hand against his cheek.

"Maybe both but it would be a lie if I didn't say that I enjoyed testing my powers on them" her hand suddenly started to heat up, it did not burn him but he could feel the immense heat radiating off of it and onto him.

A few years ago he might have mistaken the feeling as being hot under the collar or as his mother would call it a *crush/ future daughter law/ mother of her grandbabies* and so on, but now that he was aware of her semblance it was all the more frightening that a dangerous woman like her had complete unnatural control over a dangerous semblance that she was currently using on him this very moment.

He continued to stare at her burning amber eyes that reflected her great ambitions and power, both dangerous yet beautiful at the same time.

"You know Jaune I enjoyed watching you take that kid down" she admitted closing the distance between them, her face nearing him, their noses barely touching before-

"if you two are done making out we've got a contract to turn in!" Roman yelled out to them from outside ending the spell between them with cinder stepping back.

"such a shame I wanted a little bit more time with you but we must get on with our mission" she then gripped his face planted a kiss on his cheek causing his aura to gather around that area from the burning mark she planted with her lips "by the way I like your new shades" she tapped his new trophy hanging on his collar before leaving the bus.

Touching the healed area where she kiss he still felt the phantom sensations of her searing lips "sometimes I don't understand that woman… or any woman for that matter" he sighed earning sympathy from his male viewers, majority of whom was already married including his own father.

 **-Fathers Office-**

The team gather in front of **Father** who was incredibly impress "so you defeated the kids next door"

"Yep" Jaune said putting on the shades and shifting them a bit with a smile on his face "check it".

" **but aren't those-"** the delightful children started seeing the accessory of their enemy's leader.

 **-sector V Treehouse-**

"That guy stole my Glasses!"

 **-fathers office-**

"I have to say young man, I am quite impress" Father relaxed back into his chair "you managed to do something no supervillain or even my called children have tried to do for a long time" he took out his pipe and puff smoke out of his non-existent mouth "as a man of my word your shipment of supplies and Ice cream (Neo bouncing with excitement) are waiting for you outside, I'll even recommend you to my fellow adults".

"thank you my good sir and as show of good will" Roman pulled a folder from inside his coat and handed to him "we'll give this piece of information on one of their operations free of charge" Father read through the file detailing attack plans on one of his Ice cream factories that would have halted his supplies to the adults within the city.

"thank you again young man, I'll be sure to increase security and change supply routes".

"your welcome and if you have any more jobs" he handed a card to him "you'll know who to call".

 **-Ending-**

The people of remnant were watching the hot new cartoon Codename Kids next door Freelancers featuring popular individuals like Jaune being reverted into their child like states and have to survive in a different world that has kids fighting adults.

And their reactions to this was

 **-Team RWBY-**

"that was great! and child professor is so cute!" Yang gushed over the tiny blonde who in her mind look cute when

Ruby squealed hugging her pillow to her form as she sat next to her sister "I know! Jaune is so cute and those weapons" squealing in delight "I wish I was there with him".

"I know I could just pinch his cheeks" Weiss said cooing at the image of the cute blonde child.

Blake was having an internal battle within herself about who's cuter, her Professor or her old love adam, one a mini knight the other mini samurai, the cuteness was all too much to bear that her brain shut down.

 **-professors-**

The professor's of beacon academy were having different reactions on this cartoon featuring their college as his child form.

Glynda was gushing over her crush Jaune, the handsome Professor of beacon now as his cute child like self, he was so incredibly cute when he was fighting those kids and being a polite little boy to the adult that she started to dream about having a Jaune children when he reverts back into an adult, little blonde boys and girls running around.

Ozpin drank his coffee without a care in the world.

Bart mind was completely broken, everything was wrong with this show, it defied all logic with the laws of reality and science, weapons and technology made entirely out of garbage, his brain immediately shutdown after trying to comprehend how it all worked.

Peter was sing praises about Jaune and something about his enthusiasm that reminded him of a time when he was that age.

 **-Arc family-**

The Arc Household was occupied by only sane Arc, Nicholas Arc the Arc Patriarch was home alone after his wife and daughters went on a quest on saving their baby son who reverted back into his child years reactivating a program he prayed was gone forever until they had another child.

Overprotective mother mode which overridden the Grandbaby mode which he would normally be thankful of getting rid of but Overprotective mother mode was 10 times worse than his grandbaby craving mode his wife was normally in, she would stake out her childrens school, see on how their getting on and give their bullies something to fear.

At first when all of the females (his daughters and wife) in the house had left it was peaceful, no Nicky do this, Nicky do that, Nicky give me more children or Daddy do this, Daddy do that, daddy can we borrow some money/ use your card for new clothes and other stuff.

It was all relatively peaceful at first but now he feel incredibly lonely without his wife and daughters around, even as he watches his son, his little boy take down a team of children with weaponry and technology they shouldn't possess and make deals with adults.

Sigh why did his son have to make things so complicated.

 **-With Juniper-**

Juniper Arc, Matriarch of the Arc family, future Grandmother of a dozen grandbabies was on a quest with her daughters to rescue her baby boy, her instincts as a mother was screaming to her to protect her boy but other instincts were screaming at her a second ago, her grandbaby instincts and future daughter in law instincts that have only occur when one of her children had a special friend that was getting close to the special zone which became frequent when Jaune left.

Now it was happening again except her daughters were with her that only means that it was her baby boy which increase her resolve to find her son, so she could not only protect him but also judge her new Daughter in law/ mother of her Grandbabies.

 **-Grimm lands-**

In the Grimm lands, Salem the Bane of Humanity, mother of Grimm, Lady of Hatred and despair, Queen of evil was watching what could be described in her opinion as another one of humanity's stupidity's, children fighting adults with makeshift weaponry and technology that shouldn't even work much less the laws of natures which make impossible for anyone to die from anything.

And Cinder just had to be apart of it, reverted into her child years, far away from her objective, and out of her control.

Why did she have to trust humans with such an important task of taking down the huntsmen academy's.

 **Finished, man that took a while, sorry for any delays but before we get on with the omake I want to make it clear to new readers of my fics on the order of chapters added to my fics.**

 **First is Jaune Arc Dimensional misadventures with a few chapters, 3-4 chapters.**

 **Star wars Return of the old ways 1 chapter**

 **Dawn of Heroes the First Roman 1 chapter**

 **A Crystal Rising 1 chapter**

 **Bloody witch of the Leaf 1 chapter then all the way back to Jaune Arc Dimensional Misadventures.**

 **I hope I cleared everything up for you new readers now on with the omake.**

Omake: Juniper arrives.

After completing they contract the 5 kiddy huntsmen exited the manor but something high in the sky caught their attention.

"what is that?" Roman asked seeing a large shadow in the sky getting bigger

"is that a bird?" Cinder asked making out the wings.

"no I think it's a plane" Adam stated seeing the bird get figure getting bigger.

"that's no plane" Jaune said making out the growing figure that took on a familiar shape he through he'd never see "it's an airship" the large remnant ship appeared in their views with the large curved head and 4 mobile wings, it truly was a relieving site to behold except for one problem "and it's heading RIGHT THIS WAY!" the ship gave no indication that it was stopping as it dived towards.

They scattered from the area screaming to the top of their lungs as the ship crashed head first against the street and skidded across the ground leaving behind a trail of destructions before stopping in front of the manors gate.

(insert imperial march theme)

Just as they were about to advance on the ship to check if everyone's okay but Jaune shout halt them "wait! I sense a dark presence on that ship" the cargo doors opened slowly before a dark blur shot out in great speed before stopping to reveal a blonde woman with a crazed look on her face.

" **WHERE MY BABY!"**


	29. Home Alone Arc

Home alone arc

 **Hello everyone, Imageveiwer here with another one of Jaune Arc's Dimensional Misadventures and a Christmas special feature Jaune as Kevin in Home alone and Mercury and Emerald as Marv and Harry.**

 **Hope you enjoy this Chapter, please Review on what you think.**

Christmas was just a few weeks away and the People of Remnant were watching one of the new Christmas specials.

 **Home Alone**

However unlike all the other Christmas movies it was about family or Christmas spirit that all the other movies had, no this was one was pure comedy and based on the a real family who's numbers just don't stop growing.

And the main character in this movie was none other then Professor Jaune Arc except he reverted back into his child like form and was accidently left behind by his adopted family, Naturally as the so called trouble child he was more then happy to finally be away from his disorganised adopted family but in some sense he did miss them as they were almost like his family when it came to being just like them with him being the little brother.

 **-team Rwby-**

"OH MY GOD!" Ruby Rose squealed into her pillow as she wore only her pyjama's "Jaune is so cute!"

"I know!" her big sister Yang agreed as she sat next to her in only her tank top with a bowl of popcorn on her lap.

"oh my god would you two stop shouting I'm trying to watch the movie!" Weiss complained as sat on her bed in her night gown watching the same movie as them.

"it definitely is something" Blake answered with small smile on her usual emotionless face.

 **-Home alone Universe Snakes scene-**

Little Jaune was washing the dishes when the back door's knob rattling, form the outside everyone watching saw the familiar grey-blue haired homosexual known as Mercury standing outside the door before inserting his foot in and losing a shoe "shit!" he whispered quickly grabbing it.

Jaune seeing him trying to get in quickly unpaused the movie and silent moved the chair he was on to the other kitchen table.

Johnny: "Get the hell out of here".

Snakes: "All right, Johnny" Mercury stood up straight and held his breath as he heard voices coming from inside the supposed empty house "but what about my money?"

Johnny: "what Money?".

Snakes: A.C. said you had some dough for me.

Johnny: "is that a fact? How much do I owe you?"

Snakes: "A.C. said ten percent."

Jaune silent took the large red pot off the hanger it was on while the character within the tv continued their conversation.

Johnny: "too back A.C. ain't in charge no more".

Snakes: "what do you mean?"

Johnny: "he's upstairs, taking a bath".

Jaune creeped towards the door and laid the pot by the dog flap "he'll call you when he gets out. Hey, I tell you what I'm gonna give you, Snakes" he moved draw next to him and took out fire crackers and a lighter out while Mercury who was outside repeated the name as he tried to remember where he heard that name before "I'll give you to the count of ten…".

"to get your ugly, Yellow, no-good kiester off my property" the character in the tv held a tommy gun in his hands "Before I pump your guts full of lead."

Mercury slowly backed away from the door after here that "all right, Johnny. I'm sorry. I'm going.".

Jaune lit the fire crackers and too cover under the table with his finger in his ears.

"One, two… Ten" the fire crackers explode along side the sounds of gun fire, Mercury threw himself behind the dustbins whimpering before making a run for the van stumbling in the snow a few times.

With Jaune he mimic the man on the tv his mouth moving in sync with the words "Keep the change, you're filthy animal".

Mercury finally made it to his van breathless and scared as he got in the passenger seat next to the driver who was a tan woman with grassy green hair "what happen?" Emerald asked looking at her frightened teammate.

"I don't know who, but somebody got blown away."

"huh?"

"somebody beat us. They're in there" he panted "two of them. There was arguing. One blew the other one away.".

"who?"

"I don't know, I thought I recognized one of their voices. And I know I heard that name 'Snakes' before".

"Snakes? Snakes. Snakes." she asked before saying a few times to remember were she heard it "I don't know no Snakes" no person she knew came to mind.

"snakes" he whispered finally catching his breath "lets get out of here.".

 **-team rwby-**

"HAHAHAHAHHAHA! oh man did you see the look on his face!" Yang bellowed clutching her stomach as she a laughed with her team.

"yeah!" Ruby agreed, giggling into her pillow "Jaune is so funny".

"did you see the look on his face!" Blake laughed out, completely out of her character "I never seen such fear in a man face before".

"yeah" Weiss wiped a stray tear from her eye "the Professor is really funny".

Cinder Fall was facing palming herself at the stupidity of her subordinates falling for a simple trick like that, on the plus side she get to see what kind of man Jaune Arc is.

 **-Jaune builds his defences-**

After getting home as quick as he can and locking the door behind him Jaune Arc had one goal in mind.

"this is my house and I will defend it".

Swiping the toys and the objects of a wooden desk, he laid down a large chart of the house with crud drawings of objects all around the house.

He carefully placed mini vehicles on the polished wooden floor, next he poured a bucket of water on to the front snowy steps, opening an outdoor grill he took out an ironer, unaware of small spider grimm watching from the step of a wooden ladder.

Placing the hot iron on the front door knob, he lightly hosed the outdoor basement stairs, painted tar onto the indoor wooden stairs, pierced a nail through black sand paper, tug a long rope the house up to the treehouse outside the snowy backyard where he tied it on the treehouses roof, making a long straight rope from there to the house.

He poured glue onto clean foil, he position a wooden trolley with a fan and large piles of fathers in front of it in front of the door in the dining room, he carefully placed Christmas tree ornaments next to an open window.

He picked up two cans of paint with string attached to them leaving behind a large ball of yawn and a passing spider grimm.

The Christmas tree lights came own and the microwave dinged as Jaune opened it's door and retrieved his food with cloths.

Outside Emerald parked the van on the road "we'll check it out first and We can always come back for the truck" she said to her partner as they got out with their crowbars.

"how do you want to go in?"

"We'll go the back door. Maybe he'll let us in you'll never know.

"yeah" he agreed chuckling slightly "he's a kid. Kids are stupid.".

Inside Jaune was enjoying his macaroni dinner before the grandfather clock chimed signalling the start of battle for his house, blowing out the candles, he walked into the kitchen and pick up his bb-gun and pumped it "this is it. Don't get scared now." He said to himself before taking cover on the wall beside the back door where the two burglars came up to and knocked on it.

"merry Christmas, Little fella." Emerald cooed with mercurying smirking beside her "we know that you're in there, and that you're all alone."

"yeah, com kid." Mercury joined "open up." He smiled down on his partner "it's Santy Claus and his elf" emerald silently chuckled.

They were both unaware of Jaune slowly aiming his gun out the dog flap and at Emeralds privates "were not gonna hurt you".

"No, no. got some nice presents for you."

Emerald unware of the gun pointing to her crouch walked forwards until it was at point blank range "be a good little fella now and open the door." *Plew!* she gave a high pitch repressed scream, grabbing her crotch before giving a series of restrained curse words as she hopped angrily to the back yard before falling to her knees.

 **-remnant-**

Everyone cringed with few grabbing their area's as if they felt that.

 **-back with EM-**

"what?" her partner asked concerned for this behaviour, following after her "what?" Emerald growled out unintelligible words that Mercury couldn't understand "what? What happened?".

"Get that little-"she pointed to the door before resting her hand once again on her crotch.

Mercury walked back to the door and tried to peer into the curtain cover window before getting down on knees and slowly sticking his head into the dog flap where Jaune was waiting for him, slowly he looked up, his face went from surprised to friendly as Jaune had his weapon aimed at him "hello" he said to Mercury before shooting him in the head.

Mercury fell back screaming in pain, falling back onto the pavement gripping his forehead while Jaune jump with joy and left the kitchen to prepare the other defences.

"The little Jerk is armed!" Mercury screamed out to Emerald.

"That's it! I'm going in the front. You go down the basement!" she orders before going to her destination.

 **-with Emerald-**

The green haired girl in the cap walked around the house unaware that another trap was awaiting her, taking her first two steps on to the icy steps she slips falling back hard to the ground where she laid there on her back, groaning in pain.

 **-with Mercury-**

The blue haired assassin stood at the top of another icy stair case, taking his first step he slips and falls backwards on stairs where he slides down screaming before landing in the bottom "ow" he sounded.

Getting to a kneeling position he tries to get up only to find that the bottom is far to slippery to stand on, using his crow back he uses the bend half of it to latch on to the window of the door and pull himself up, he peered into the curtain covered window before slipping back down floor with the crow bar barely hanging onto the door before falling on his head.

 **-back with Emerald-**

The green haired girl got up from the icy floor grumbling as she took a hold of the railing "that Smart aleck!" using them she barely pulled herself up the slippery steps as her feet slid the side on each step before trying to stand on the final step only to slip back, her back hitting the stairs before rolling back onto the pavement.

 **-Mercury-**

The assassin used the crowbar's curved half to latch onto the door knob and pull himself up with his feet moving wildly underneath him until he spread them apart to both sides of the wall to steady himself as he stood up.

Lift his crowbar he thrusted the bent end between the door and the frame, pulling back on it in order to break it open before pulling out and thrusting into the frame creating a split in the wooden frame.

Pulling out he leaned against the door and looked down on the door handle he thought he give it a try and found out that it was unlocked the entire time, opening it up full he was presented with an entire basement filled with tools and other objects.

Stepping inside he closed the door behind him, as he slowly walked through the basement until he came upon a light with a pull switch, pulling on it he unknowingly activated another one of Jaunes traps which was a clothes iron, the light dropped on his hand with the long wire connecting it falling on top of him, looking up he saw said object falling fast above him before it landed on his face knocking to the ground with a cry.

Sitting up he presented to the people watching an imprint of the clothes iron flat surface on his face.

 **-Emerald-**

The Green haired thief had regained consciousness after her little tumble, getting furry with new found furry she growled as she climbed up the slippery steps "Oh, boy. That's it, you little—you little— NO, not this time, you little brat." she said finally getting up as she walked to the door.

Peering into the side window beside the door in order to search for the person responsible for her pain "you little creep, where are you?" she was unware of the bright burning doorknob before her hand grasped it, she screamed in pain as her hand sizzled from the hot metal.

She stumbled backwards trying to blow onto her burned hand before slipping on her back and crawling down the steps towards the snow pile where she buried her hand into it creating a sizzling sound from it as she sighs in relief of the pain dulling down.

Pulling her hand she was surprised to see the mark on it, a large capital M burned within her still smoking palm.

On the inside Jaune once again jump with joy whisper/ shouting the word 'yes' many times over before leaving.

 **-Mercury-**

The camera change to the side of two familiar boots stuck on tar cover stairs, the camera followed the stairs up to a red sock stuck on another step before finding a half a worn sock stuck to the tar with the attached foot pulling out of it.

The camera changed to face him walking up the sticky steps bare footed, using the arms of the stairs as support he pulled his left foot out of the tar and onto another step where he slowly stepped on a long nail.

Looking down on it he grabbed his injured foot, screaming in pain as he fell all the way back down still grabbing his foot and screaming.

 **-Emerald-**

The thief treaded through the snow grumbling unintelligibly to the back door "-rip his head off-" arriving at it she kick the dog flap to see if anyone was there before lightly tapping the doorknob to see if it was like the one in the front but laughed silently to herself that it wasn't before gripping it and twisting it open "you're dead, kid.".

Opening the door that had a string attached to it that pulled the trigger to a blowtorch hanging above her, she screamed as the torch blew on her capped head for a few seconds before pulling out, stumbling around with her head on fire she cried out in pain before diving headfirst into a large pile of snow.

Lifting her head up everyone saw a large portion of the cap destroyed along with her hair with few patches of burnt green hair on her red hot smoking scalp.

 **-Remnant-**

"ooohhh" yang sounded "that's one bad hair day".

"I agree" Blake said rubbing her scalp "that must be really painful to endure through".

"I feel bad for her" Weiss joined in "it's going to be a real pain to regrow all of her hair".

"don't feel bad for them" Ruby scolded her team with a cute pout on her face "they trying to hurt Jaune".

 **-Mercury-**

The assassin picked up his crowbar and limped all the way back to the backdoor grunting in pain with every step before exiting where he once again slipped.

 **-Emerald-**

The almost bald thief lightly touched her scalp feeling the pain and the heat emanate from it before grunting as new found hate surged within her, getting up she ran to the door and kick it open knocking the torch down from it's position before slamming the door behind her closed "where are you, you little Creep?!"she demanded scowling.

 **-Mercury-**

The assassin pulled himself up the stairs with the crowbar between his teeth, trying to stand up but slip a bit before he stood up straight and limped bare footed through the snow, walking around the back yard he spotted an open window to the living room "Emerald, I'm coming in!" he called out to his partner before he trudged towards the opening.

 **-Emerald-**

The thief stomped towards the door where she heard the kid mocking her "oh no! I'm really scared".

"it's too late for you, kid, we're already in the house. We're gonna get you" she said while Jaune had finished his trap.

"okay come and get me!" he challenged, flicking the switch to a roped fan before sprinting away.

"Why you-" she growled ripping the door opening and walking into clean foil that wrapped around her face, ripping it off with a sticky substance coating her face "now you're dead!" she walked into a tied string that activated the fan in front of her which blew all of the feathers in front of it to her, covering her in a coat of feathers.

 **-Mercury-**

The assassin sat sideways on the open window, parting the curtains with his armed limb to see any sign of his target but saw no sign of him, smirking like an idiot he dropped both his feet down onto the Christmas ornaments.

Screaming in pain as the broke underneath his bare feet, falling side ways against the wall before gripping one of his injured feet "I'm gonna kill that kid!" he screamed using the heels of her feet to stand up and walk on broken shards of glass and destroying another one of the decorations.

The camera changed back to Emerald who was wiping and blowing off the majority of the feathers still stuck to her not seeing her partner walk around to the hall way and stop at seeing her before she did "Mercury!".

"Emerald?" he asked seeing her state.

"Why'd the hell did you take your shoes off?" she asked noticing he's walking in his bare feet.

"Why the hell are you dressed like a chicken?" he asked noticing remnants of fathers covering her form.

Emerald growled in response to his question.

"I'm up here you morons." Jaune called out from stairs which earned their attention "come and get me." They strode forward towards the hall and slipped on the mini vehicles, falling on their backs with a scream.

Jaune sat on the top step, a devilous evil grin on his face with his fingers folded together "you guys give up, or are you thirsty for more?" he asked before going up the stairs.

Emerald scrambled to get up, stepping on mercury and stomping up the stairs with her partner right behind her before looking up to see a paint can heading towards her "Heads up!" she cried out ducking out of the way except for her partner who was sent flying back down the stairs "don't worry Mercury I'll get him for ya".

"Emerald!" her Partner cried out, pointing to incoming paint can that she turned to meet before being sent back down the stairs and landing on her partner face first while Jaune vaults over a wire towards the bedroom.

"He's only a did, Emerald." Mercury said to the woman on top of him "we can take him." 

"Ah, shut up, will you?" she said trying to get before her partner made an 'ooh' sound that stopped her "What is it?".

"Your missing some teeth" he noted which caused her stick her finger in her mouth and check each of her teeth.

"Where?" it's my gold tooth" she felt missing section of her teeth and a new found surge of anger rose up within her as she scrambled to get up "My gold tooth. I'll kill him. I'll kill him!" getting off Mercury she stomped up the stairs keeping one hand in front of her in case of another assault "you bomb me with one more can, kid and I'll snap off your cojones and boil them in motor oil!".

 **-meanwhile with Jaune-**

The mini devil dialled 911 on the phone and heard the operator "911 whats your emergency."

Speaking a deep voice he replied "Hello, my house is being robbed. My address is 656 Lincoln Boulevard. My name is murphy." He then hung up and ran all the way back to the wire and crawled under it hearing the two robbers come around the stairs before standing.

"There he is!" Emerald shouted out running after him and tripping over the wire, flipping on her back while Mercury jumped over it and dived at Jaune, Catching him the skin of his trouser ankles.

"I Got you! I got him , Emerald" he exclaimed gripping the fabric tightly as to not let him escape while Jaune held onto the door fame to the attic, "I got him" dropping his crowbar he held onto him with both hands unaware of Jaune spotting a familiar small grimm Spider on the stairs in front of him.

"Emerald get up and give me a hand!" Mercury cried out to his recovering partner who laid on the floor behind, meanwhile Jaune reached for the spider with his left hand, struggling against the assassin he managed to grab the Spider by it's thorax and turn around holding it on top of the petrified man who saw the arachnid slowly descend on to his face, forcing him to let go of the boy out of fear as the creature settled on his nose.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed, his voice high as he shakes hysterically before throwing the creature off of him where it landed on it's back on Emeralds stomach, squealing he slowing grabs his crow bar and get up with a hysteric look on his face.

 **-with jaune-**

The mini professor sets his BB-gun aside and grabs on to the bike handles settled on top of long rope connecting to the tree house.

 **-EM-**

Mercury gets up and helded the crow bar in front of himself with two hands as he slowly walks to the side of Emerald who regain conscious to see her partner standing over her with a crowbar "what are you doing Mercury?".

"Emerald, don't move" he whispered to her with a crazy look on his face.

"mercury?" she asked unaware of the huge spider on spider chest.

"Don't move" holding the crowbar above his head with look of pure murder on his face, wide eyed and teeth clenced together while Emerald stared in horror and fear of what her partner was about to do.

"What are you doing?... Merc." She whimpered.

He slammed the weapon down on her chest earning a cracking sound and forcing the spider off of her towards the bedroom door, Emerald clutch her chest in pain, grumbling angrily unaware of why her partner did it or what he seemed to search for "did I get him? Did I get him!? Where is it? Where is it?".

Finally getting back on her feet the first thing she did was take his crow bar "Never mind that" and beat him in the side with it "Here! (clang!) how do you lit it (Bam!) Huh? (Bam!) you jerk!" before throwing it away "Get that kid , before I- get that kid!" and went up the stairs.

 **-Jaune-**

Steeling his nerves he pushed off the window ledge and rode the makeshift rope slider, crying 'Whoa!' a couple of times as he rode across the backyard and into the tree where he hit the boarded wall breaking it but stopping his ride.

From the house Emerald and Mercury looked out the window he came out of, trying to see where he went "where'd he go?" Emerald asked looking around the outside with her partner behind her.

"maybe he committed suicide" he offered earning a look from her on how stupid he was.

"Down here, you big horse's ass!" Jaune called out to them from the treehouse "come and get me before I call the police" he challenged before going around the tree in the house.

"let's get him!" Mercury made a move for the way they came in before Emerald stopped him.

"wait, wait" she said holding on to his shoulder "it's just what he wants us to do, it's to go back through his fun house so we get all tore up" taking a napkin and warping it around her injured hand (burned one).

"he's gonna call the cops!"

"From the tree house?!" she grabbed onto the rope above her "come on" she motion to follow as she moved out the window with both hands on the rope.

"out the window?" he asked, fear creeping through him "I'm not going out the window".

"why, you scared Mercury? Are you afraid?" she mocked before motion to follow "come on, get out here" walking off the roof she held onto the long thick rope with both hands with Mercury unwilling following behind as he stared in fear of the snowy ground below him.

The both of them were on the rope, crossing it one hand at a time with Mercury begging his partner to go back on a 'shut up' from her as he continued to look down.

From across the rope line Jaune returned with a large pair of hedge cutters, positioning the rope between the blades he called out "Hey, Guys!" earning their attention as they faces turned to fear immediately upon noticing the tool in his hands "check this out!".

"go back. Go back" Emerald cried out turning around and forced to scale at Mercury slow paralysed pace before Jaune cut the line, they screamed as they held onto the cut rope, swinging all the way back to the house and crashing into its brick wall before falling on their backs on the snow covered earth.

They laid there in pain and humiliation before slowly turning their heads towards each other.

Jaune finished climbing down the wooden ladder, ran across the snow ground, passing the two recovering burglars who managed to get back onto their feet.

Jaune had already made across the street by the time they rounded the corner of the house and walked up to the front, looking for Jaune before Mercury spotted him "there he is!" Jaune grinned at them.

"hey I'm calling the cops" he bolted towards the blue house, unaware that they had already been in there, Mercury moved to follow before Emerald stopped him.

"Wait, wait!" she said putting her arm in front of him "he wants us to follow him. I got a better idea. Come on" she moved with Mercury limping after her.

Jaune was in the neighbours back yard when he opened basements doors, walking down them he dropped in a flooded room that was knee deep, manuvering through the water and other objects floating in it he climbed up a waterfall of steps and opened the to be greeted by the glaring face of Mercury and the triumphant smirk of Emerald "Hiya, Pal. We outsmarted you this time" she said before pulling him in "get over here!" she slammed the door shut behind him before she and Mercury hung him by his shirt on the door hanger.

"what are you gonna do to him Emerald?" Mercury asked with multiple ideas running through his head on how to repay all of the pain he delt onto them.

"we'll do exactly what he did to us" she said "I'm gonna burn his head with a blowtorch."

"I'm gonna smash his face with an iron"

"I'd like to slap him the face with a paint can! Maybe" they were both unaware of an old man with a snow shovel sneaking up behind them.

"Shove a nail through his foot!".

"First thing I'm gonna do is bit off every one of these little fingers, one at a time" she held Jaune hand and pick one of his fingers before slow putting it in her mouth however she did get to do because of the old man knocking mercury out with one blow to the head with his shovel before doing the same to her when she turned to face him.

The old man picked Jaune up from his hanging position "come on. Let's get you home" and carried him out of the house.

 **-a few minutes later-**

Jaune watched from the window as police stormed the house and arrested the battered and beaten Mercury and Emerald, shoving them in to their car with Emerald bruised and beaten face looking at Jaune for what could be the last time, her sneer meeting his devilish grin.

 **-remnant-**

The people of remnant were in a laughing fit at seeing Jaune deal humiliation and pain to two Huntsmen and Huntresses by using everyday household items.

 **-Team Rwby-**

"Yeah! You go professor!" Ruby rose cried out to the screen.

"Hahahaha! Did you see their faces" Yang laughed out at Mercury and Emerald getting their butts kicked by little Jaune.

"I'll admit, it wasn't such a bad movie" Weiss stated after regaining control of herself.

"it truly was movie worthy of being called the best of it's time" Blake said.

 **-Professors-**

Glynda was in a laughing fit, Jaune as a child had beaten two trained Huntsmen and Huntresses in training with everyday house hold items, and his cute young version was funny in doing it.

Ozpin was enjoying this funny Christmas special, his imprisoned employee had demonstrated incredible cunning and strategic planning, hmmm maybe he could be of use to them as they're *chief of defense* when their enemies decide to invade beacon.

Peter was singing praise of the young professor, and retelling stories of when he too fortified his own house against invaders.

Bart was analysing the equipment and the damaged done to the two students from the foreign schools, if they had been any other person who hadn't had their Aura's unlocked then they would have come out with broken bones and multiple fractures and cuts.

Cinder didn't know whether to laugh at this hilarious display of her subordinates failing to do one simple job or be ashamed because they can't catch a small child, but instead they messed that up and got beaten by Jaune In his child form which shouldn't have been a problem for them but they still managed to fail at that.

On the plus side, she got to see what kind of man he his.

 **-Arc family-**

The Arc Family was holding their insane over protective mother back, the Crazed Arc Matriarch was seething that some other woman dared to claim her baby boy as her own, HER SON, her's! no one elses, a point she made to her shaken husband as they watch her son live life as any kid would with a family before being forgotten and left home alone.

How could they do that to him, he's just a little boy, her baby!.

But when it got to the defences, she and the rest of the family remembered the last time when he had booby trapped the whole house.

 _ **-flash back 5 year old Jaune/ Carol's getting her braces-**_

 _The rest of the family save for Jaune and Carol who were looking down on her family from the top floor windows stood outside their house._

" _come on sweety! It's just braces, everyone gets them for their teeth!" Nichoals said to their rebellious daughter who shook her head at her._

" _never! I'm not getting them!" she shouted back at them._

" _young Lady!" Juniper shouted to her daughter with her hands on her hip and a stern glare on her face "you are getting those braces and that's final!"._

" _oh yeah!? Then come and get me! My secret weapon will stop you all!"._

" _Secret weapon?" Hazel asked looking around her family "what secret weapon!?" she asked, shouting up to Carol who picked Jaune up and presented him before her._

" _him!"._

" _your using your brother as a Hostage!?" Juniper Screamed out in horror of her daughter using her little brother as a Hostage._

" _What!? No! he's going to stop you all!" she shouted grinning triumphantly at them._

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… _What?" Lavender asked, not sure if she heard correctly "your Using Jaune?" Carol nodded eagerly "the same Jaune we're talking about? Are you nuts?! Jaune can't do any anything except be a living target!"_

" _Lavender! That's no way to talk about your brother" Juniper reprimand her eldest who merely shrugged at her before turning back to Carol "Carol sweetie! I'm giving this one and only chance to come out quietly before we come in there and drag you out kicking and screaming!"._

" _Never!" she protested, sticking her tongue out and blowing a raspberry at them._

" _that's it! Nicky! Get her!" Juniper ordered her Huntsmen Husband who charged at the front door, breaking it down and entering it before._

 _*Boom!* "AAAAHHH!"*BBBBZZZZZ* "NONONO!" *Crash!* "MOMMA!" *Bam! Bam! Bam!* "oh sweet Dust!" the sounds of explosions and other noises emanated from the house along with the cries of the pain and horror that came from within, drawing in the attention of the Neighbours who stood behind the Arc family, cringing at the sounds and screams coming from the house before a burnt and bruised Nicholas Crawled out of the Front door._

 _His Hair singed and wild, his face bruised and painted with a couple of burn marks, his clothes tattered and ruined, his eyes, wide and filed with horror as he stops before his family and said a single sentence that changed everything they thought about the little Arc "that boy is monster!"._

 _And just like that his head dropped to the ground unconscious while everyone looked at the little boy in the window, waving at them Innocently except for the daughter standing beside him with a Triumphant smirk on her face._

" _girls! Get your sister and brother!" Juniper ordered her remaining daughters except for the Youngest Amber who was hugging her._

 _The Girls circled around the House, each entering through different openings and each walking into the traps._

 _ **-one humiliating defeat later-**_

 _The Daughters of Juniper Arc Returned defeated._

 _Lavender the eldest was covered from head to toe in Paint along with most of her hair shaved off._

 _Hazel and Jade where Stuck together by a sticky substance that covered them along with most of their hair sticking up wildly._

 _Sapphire was covered in chicken fathers along with her shoes missing._

 _Sable was covered in Wrapping paper along with a little tie on her head._

 _The Neighbours laughed at this display of Humiliation before promptly shutting up because of the Death glares being sent their way._

" _Right that's it!" Juniper declared "I'm dragging you outta there my self!" after leaving Amber with Lavender she marched into the house, determined to set her daughter Straight._

" _Carol?" little Jaune addressed his rebellious sister "I don't want Mommy to be mad at me" he said to with little tears swelling up in the corner of his eyes._

" _don't worry Jaune, she won't be mad at you"._

" _promise?"._

 _ **-another defeat later-**_

 _Juniper Arc, the undisputed fear mongering mother of the Arc Clan had been soundly defeated, her hair was spiked up and covered in various colours of paint, her face and body was covered from head to toe in flour._

 _She stood outside the Arc home, glaring at her Daughter "Carol! One way or another your getting those Braces!"._

" _you don't hate me right Mommy?" little Jaune sobbed out with his big blue eye's that just melted her heart._

" _of course not Jauny, It's just Carol who being the bad girl" Juniper soothed her teary son from her position._

 _With the daughters they were gobsmacked that their invincible mother was soundly defeated by Jaune, the Runt of the family._

" _you do realise he did what we couldn't do in a life time" Hazel said to her sisters._

" _he beat her" Jade whispered in awe "he beat us all"._

" _let me be honest with you Lavender, I thought he was nothing more then a simpleton" Sapphire said to the eldest_

" _me too" Lavender responded back._

" _but clearly he is the chosen one" sable looked at her brother in a new light of respect._

" _and they shall call him Jaune" one of the Neighbours whispered with the rest looking at him like he was a god in human flesh._

 _ **-Flashback end-**_

After that, every time one of the Arc Daughter does something terrible they take Jaune with them and make him constructed one hell of Fortified house full of traps that's every veteran huntsmen's worse nightmare.

 **-grimmlands-**

Salem, the queen of Evil, the Mother of grim, the lady of darkness and hate was in a laughing fit.

She was watching the Humans new Christmas special that featured the Arc man that Cinder reported in his child like form, who had displayed such cunning worthy of being in her council of evil after destroying Cinders Subordinates using nothing more than house hold items that sent fear into them, a trait that she greatly admired.

 **-white sheep universe-**

The members of team WRP and RYNB was Hystarical with Laughter, Jaune in his Child like form that was just so cute was also funny, he beat both Mercury and Emerald in a both a funny and painful way.

When they weren't gushing over his cute form, then they were laughing their heads off at his antics.

Cinder Fall, Jaune's Adopted sister was Both Face palming at her surbordinates and relieving the painful, horrifying memories of when he once fortified the castle against his own family.

 **-grimm lands-**

Salem, Lady of despair, queen of evil, mother of grimm and the Arc children was both Laughing, seething and Horrified by what she saw.

Laughing at the Humans humiliating defeat at the hands of her son who struck terror into their hearts which she couldn't be any more proud off.

Seething that some human bitch dared to claim her son as her's, he's her baby boy.

And Horror at the memories of when he used that cunning genius of his to turn against her when one of her daughters forced him to.

 **-flash back, Jaune 12 years old/ Amber's booster Shot-**

 _The Arc family and others stood outside the Dark and gloomy Castle in the grimm lands, Salem along with her family and council looked at the large window where Jaune and Amber stood, glaring down at them._

" _Jaune! Stop this rebellious attitude and come down here now!" Salem commanded her son who stood up there defiant._

" _No! your not giving my little sister any kind of needles!"._

" _Watt! Tyrian! Hanzel! Cinder! And Nicky! Get him!" she ordered to which they did._

 _-one humiliating defeat later-_

 _The 5 members of Salems council returned, each looking battered and broken._

 _Watts had his moustache shaved off along with most of his hair, his clothes was in tatters and he was covered in some sort of sticky substance that attracted the Grimm._

 _Tyrian was completely bald, all of hair was shaved off, he was covered from head to toe in flour and was muttering like a madman about ghosts._

 _Hanzel the big strong man of Salem's Council was covered in feathers and was bare footed._

 _Cinder was covered in paint with her hair wildly spiked up and dyed in various colours._

 _Nicholas crawled out of the castle with his Hair singed and wild, his face bruised and painted with a couple of burn marks, his clothes tattered and ruined, his eyes, wide and filed with horror as he stops before his family and said a single sentence that changed everything they thought about the little Arc "that boy is monster!"._

 _ **-flash back end-**_

After they sore to never leave Jaune alone with any of the girls when some bad is about to happen to them.

On the plus side if their enemies attack they could always set Jaune upon them.

 **There done, hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **This idea has been on my mind for a while now, along with Fable 2 with Jaune as the main protagonist, reverting back into a child and befriending rose as a poor Orphan with his mind still intact as a professor of beacon.**

 **I was thinking of the main paring for that fic, should you choose to have it, will be Rose because I have some plans if you don't want her to die in the beginning so she can become a hero along side Jaune and maybe something more, with all of the shenanigans of them and remnant over the many life choices in the game, from marriage to having children, but if you prefer someone else in the game or maybe a little harem please review on it so I can open up a poll for your votes.**

 **Oh one more thing, just like the karma system if he does a few bad things should he: A become a grim or B a demon, your choice.**

 **Next up Jaune Time paradox part 2**


	30. Jaune Arc Time Paradox Part 2

Jaune Arc time paradox's part 2

Jaune Arc had awoken many times in the forest at night all of them caused by Neo during his training or torture as he sometimes had to fight off the creatures of Grimm with his bare hands.

However he new that he was no where near beacon because of the dark leafless tree's around him in place of the light brown red leaf tree's of emerald forest as well as fact he was garbed in his huntsmen uniform with his sword sheathed in his colasped shield/ sheath which was attached to side.

He knew that he never went to bed still dressed in his huntsmen uniform with his weapon, not after the last time Neo had been forced to sleep on his armoured chest, the grumpy midget had reduced him to his boxers and covered him from head to toe in that sticky tree sap that attracted all of Grimm in the forest.

"where the hell am I!?" he screamed out "oh I swear Neo when I get back to my room I am destroying all of your Ice cream you psychotic midget" he grumbled unaware that said mix- match little midget was watching him talk about her and was thinking of multiple idea's to make him pay for that midget comment.

Suddenly (Scream) a little child's scream emanated from the dark forest, throwing all logic out of the way he Ran to the source of the sound to find a number of Beowulfs surrounding a wooden cart, and the middle of the cart where two little girls, huddling together, shaking in fear.

His Huntsmen and Arc Instincts kicked in, charging with Crocea mors in his hand he let out a battlecry that drew the attention of the grimm.

The first one was the Beowulf who had it's back turned to him before having a sword shoved up it's head, Jaune dislodged his sword from the grimm's skull before raising his shield to block the swipe from his left.

side stepping under another, he moved behind the attacking Beowulf and Plunged the sword into it's back, earning a howl of pain from the dark creature, two of Beowulfs dashed around both sides of him, charging at him forcing him to let go of his impaled sword in favour of dodging the coordinated attack by jumping back from the dark the still alive grimm with his sword still lodged in it's back before two of the attacking beowulfs crashed into each other.

"Hey over here!" he called out to the three remain Grimm "yes you! you dumb flea bags! come at me!" he taunted them, drawing their attention to him and away from the awestruck girls which seemed to work judging by their snarls as they slow prowled towards him, each of them slowly coming at he from different angles with the one who had his sword on it's back walking straight to him with Hate in it's blazing red eye's.

Jaune bringing his only weapon left, his shield in front of him, levelling it under his eye's as he stared at the approaching grimm and said with full confidence and vigor that would start the great fight of Jaune Arc.

"your mother was poodle".

the injured Grimm charged at him with anger and Hate, roaring to the top of his black lungs, it dived at him, but Jaune jumped over the enraged grimm and grabbed his stuck sword, using it to hold onto the wild grimm that desperately tried to fling him off it's back by swing it's body from side to side wildly and even trying to stand up.

the two other grimm came at them from the side again, seeing this Jaune tried to pull his sword out only to pull back on the Beowulf, pulling it to it's feet causing it to stumble backwards just in time for the incoming grimm to cut it's head off with their claws as they passed by.

"woah" Jaune sounded seeing the decomposing grimm killed by it's fellowed grimm, turning to the other two he said "you two are thee definition of stupid mutts" he said, finally able to pull his sword out of the half decomposed grimm, holding his weapon in front of him, he bashed the steel against his shield, taunting them to attack.

the Grimm to his left snarled at him before charging at him on all floors and when it was within attacking distance it raised it's right arm and swung at hem, hitting his raised shield and forcing him back a few feet from the grimm, charging at the creature with his sword raised, he swung at it, slicing it's arm off, the wolf howled in pain before Jaune attacked it's body with a few swings before stopping, watching for a few seconds before the grimm fall face first into the ground dead.

suddenly a cry from behind him caught his attention, turning around he saw the final grimm slowly advance onto the two scared girls.

they closed their eye's as the wolf raised it's paw to attack before *THUNK!* the eldest girl with blonde hair tied into pig tails opened one of her eye's to see the Gimm motionless with it's paw still raised to attack before dropping dead to the ground with a familiar sword embedded in it's skull, looking over to her blonde savior she saw his hand outstretch towards them and then slowly retracking it into a fist as he whispered to himself "I am fricking awesome!".

walking towards the fallen grimm and the girls he pulled his sword out of the discomposing corpse before turning to the two girls "what are two cute little girl's doing in this dangerous wood?" he asked watching as the eldest who bore an unparalleled resemblance to one of his students.

the eldest stood up with her chest puffed up and stood in front of her little sister "i'm not cute i'm a strong big girl" the adorable little blonde girl pouted with her cheekds fillings.

this caused the blonde professor to laugh at her act which reminded him a lot of when his sisters did it when he was young "hahaha! well you two shouldn't be here come on, lets escort you back to your parents" the two girls sat on the small red cart that was being pulled by Jaune, however unknown to both that in the tree's surrounding them a single crow was watching the blonde Knight with Caution as he had single handily taken out all of the grimm attacking the two girls and was also unaware of a raven on the opposite side of the clearing watching with intrigue and caution.

 **-future-**

in Beacon academy namely in team Rwby's room, the teams members namely the two sisters watched on their screens in a amassment as their teacher and crush was actually their hero who saved them when they were children, and one blonde hot head remembering the name that she called her hero.

 **-back with Jaune-**

the Blonde Professor was Professor was pull the little red cart by the handle, unaware of the fix fascination that one of the girls had on him "are you a Knight?", looking back at her with a raised eyebrow, "the way your dressed" she looked up and down his semi armoured form "you look like one of the Knights in my story book that Dad reads to me".

"oh? and how do those books end?" he asked

"the Knight usually turns out to be a prince and Marries the Damsel" she replied with a smile on her face before something compare to realisation flashed across her face as she looked at the professor with mixture of curiousness and excitement "a-are you my Prince?".

unaware of what he was about to set he turned his head to face her and replied with his charming Smile "sure, what every you say... my lady".

The little girl jumped from her position on the cart and hugged Jaunes back before crying out "my Prince!", meanwhile her young sister, who enjoying the ride wasn't watching our blonde hero like her older sister was, no she was looking at the sword attached to hip with a strange obsessive look.

 **-team rwby-**

"really? my Prince?" Weiss asked, looking at the wild haired blonde across the room.

"yeah, my Prince so what? and he still is mine" she said to the heiress, her eye's flashing red before looking back to her screen.

 **-back with Jaune, one travel later-**

back with our hero, he was currently carrying the blonde girl on his shoulder who was hugging his head while her little sister slept in the cart, they neared the House the little girl was directing him on where to go.

arriving at the house, he knocked on the door where after a few seconds a middle aged man, with sandy blond hair and bit of facial hair going along the outlines of his face and meeting at the chin, he wore sand coloured shorts and a short sleave'd cream coloured shirt with an open leather sleeveless jacket over it.

the held a relived look when he spotted the girl sitting giddly on the shoulders of the man in front of him and cried out "Yang!".

the girl on Jaune shoulders responded with an apologetic smile "hi Daddy" before being sweeped off his shoulder and embraced into the mans arms.

"dont' ever do that again!" he told her off "i was so worried" he then turned back to Jaune and gave him a grateful look "thank you".

"don't mention it, i'm just my duty as a Huntsmen" the man looked him over, seeing his armoured parts and clothing along with the sword.

"your a huntsmen as well?" it wasn't so much as a question but a observation.

"Technically a Professor At Beacon" that caught him off guard, he stared at Jaune is Pure Amazement on how someone as young as him is a professor at thee most Prestigious in the world.

"Your a professor?"

"yes, also I do believe" he moved out of the way to show the girl sleeping peacefully in the cart "she also your daughter".

"Ruby!" he moved towards the cart and picked up the sleeping girl in one arm while he held on to his eldest with the other "thank you again for bring them back" he once again gave Jaune a grateful look "would you like to come in?"

"thank you" he followed the man in the house and into the kitchen where he put his eldest down who immediately latched onto Jaune's Leg while he put his youngest down on table chair, "tea or coffee?" he asked standing next to the kettle on kitchen work surface.

"coffee please" he answered picking the young girl up, oblivious to the hearts in her eye's as he set her down on his lap "lovely home you got here" he commented on the decour.

"why thank you" he said before bringing the coffee over and setting it in front of him, "so beacon huh... it's been awhile since I attended, what's it like now?" he asked striking up a conversation with Jaune.

"where to start? well Ozpin is the headmaster".

"ah old Oz, he's still kicking around?"

"in a way, when he isn't drinking coffee"

"hahaha! yeah! that man really loves his coffee!" the man laughed out loud "i remember this one time at a friends wedding during the taking of the vows, there was ozpin sitting in the front row drinking a mug filled with coffee".

 **-flashback wedding-**

inside a church, people gathered to see the unification of two people in holy matrimony, Nicholas Arc and Juniper luna.

the soon to be Arc Matriarch was in lovely white wedding gown, her hair tied neatly back a white translucent veil covered her face, one hand she held with her future husband hand while the other caressed the small bulge poking through the fabic of her dress.

meanwhile her future husband, a tall man in suit with a beared and similar hair cut to the blonde professor was sweating a storm, it wasn't because of crushing force surrounding his hand, it wasn't because of his future father in law standing behind him with a gun trained on him, nor his buddies sitting in all of the rows glaring at him, or even the various males sending him envious glares.

no it was because of his own parents namely his mother sitting in the front row, giving him a stern look before looking to his future wife with one of happiness, like it was a dream come true.

a few seats to their left sat Peter wiping tears from his eyes.

Glynda was staring at the future couple in envy.

Ozpin sat next her, drinking from his cup with a smile on his face "i forsee a son in their future" he said before Priest came in, dressed in black with a white choker around his neck, his hair was wild, he wore large oval glasses which seemed to always reflect the sunlight blocking anyone from seeing his eye's.

coughing a few times to clear his thoat and gather everyones attention before speaking "We are gathered here today on this joyiss occasion to see the union between Nicholas Arc and Juniper Luna"

 **-flashback end-**

"nice, but I got you beat, this one time during the summer break, me, Port, Bart, Glynda were on a speed boat driven by port with Ozpin behind water skiing with one hand while holding a cup in the other"

 **-flashback-**

on the beaches of Vacuo, speeding across the water on a speed boat driven by Peter who wore only red swimming trunks, with Bart sitting next to him in his green trunks.

Glynda was sitting in the back with Jaune, her blonde hair free and flowing with the wind, she wore a two piece bikini decorated in black and white.

Jaune rested in the back next to her in his blue trunks, his blonde hair flowing free in the wind, drops of water, splashing against his chest and dripping down to his abbs.

this scene made everywoman on remnant to pause their screen and look at his body with love and fascination, dreaming of one day running their hands on him.

far back, holding onto rope attached to the boat and skidding across the water was opzin, in dark trunks, holding onto the rope with one hand while drinking coffee with the other "Port!" he cried out earning the attention Glynda and Jaune "don't go any faster! I can barely hold my drink as it is!".

"what did he say!?" Port asked out as the sound of the engine made it hard for him to hear.

Jaune was about to answer but Glynda Beat him to it "he said go faster Port! World record fast!" she said sending Jaune an chesire cat grin before looking back on Ozpin.

"right then here it goes".

"Port! no! Port! PORT!" Ozpin cried out trying to maintain balance and control.

 **-flashback end-**

"and he still managed to hold onto the cup and drink from it" Him and Jaune were in a laughing fit along with Yang who listened to story, however a knocking at their door caught their attention, the host went to the front door and from the sound of it he was supprised.

"Qrow! I didn't know you were coming".

soon a dark haired man with red eye's and facial hair on his chin came into the kitchen, he wore white open collared shirt showing off his diagonal silver cross, a small red cape hung from his neck walked into the house.

walking into the kitchen Jaune was surprised to see who walked him "oh hey!" I called to him "it's good to see you again" Qrow was caught completely off guard by this blonde stranger who bore a strong resemblance to an Arc he knew.

"oh hey- it's you" he replied back but was completely uncertain of who Jaune was.

"Drunkle Qrow!" the little blonde on Jaune lap cried out while her newly identified uncle took out a familiar metal flash from his jacket.

"hey there fire cracker" he said before taking a swig from his flask "heard what you did" the made the little blonde girl look down on the floor with shame.

"i'm sorry" she muttered "i was just looking for mommy".

Qrow sighed, feeling a headache come on "listen fire cracker... what she's does, it's her choice so don't go and drag yourself down trying to look for her".

"ok"

"hey, in what direction can I find Beacon Academy?" Jaune asked, wondering which way to travel.

"oh, um" the father sounded, looking around trying to a bearing on which direction which before pointing back towards the door "about 30 miles that way"

"30 Miles!?" He exclaimed before his shocked soon turned into annoyance and anger "oohh" he sounded "you did it this time Neo".

"Who?" the man asked looking puzzled at the name.

"roommate, Teleportation semblance, likes to mess with everyone including me" Jaune said, quickly explaining the situation.

"oh" he sounded before changed the subject "well what about the other professors?"

"well there's Glynda"

"tight ass Glynda?" Qrow asked, looking at him

"she not a tightass" he quickly defended her.

"and you know this from Experence?" he joked but found that Jaune didn't say a word or so much as look at him but drink his coffee with his eye's adverted from them.

"..."

Looking at for a moment before realisastion hit him hard and he looked at Jaune in pure shock "nooo" he sounded "you banged that Tight ass witch!" while he was looking at Jaune with Respect, said tight ass witch was glaring at her screen "I speak for every man on the planet who suffered at that womans hands, you have earned my eternal respect".

"um, thanks I guess" he said, uncertain on how to respond to this, before seeing the flask in his hands and asked "hey Bran, may I have some of that?".

Qrow looked at his flask and tilted a few times while he said "well you live with a terror from what I heard and have to journey on foot all the way to Beacon" looking at his flask one more time before handing it to him "sooo sure".

"thanks" Jaune said opening the cap of the flask and taking a sip from it while the father of the two daughters looked surprised and envious at scene before him before looking at Qrow

"you let him drink from your flask but not me?"

"he needs it, you don't beside I like him better

"here" he handeled it back to him "i need to get back to beacon".

"awww" the little blonde cried out in disappointment and grabbed onto him "please don't go my prince"

"sorry but I have to besides" he got out of his seat an lifting her of him and kneeling down to her level before she once again latched onto him "i can tell your going to be a big strong girl when you grow up"

"yeah!" she cried, with stars in her eyes as she looked up at Jaune "and i'm going to become a great huntress and marry you" she let go of him.

chuckling at her enthusiasm but unware of who she was, he played it off "yeah you are" standing up he addressed "thank you for your hospitality" and left the house.

walking a few metres from the house, he felt a certain loss on his person, feelling himself up and down for any loss of equipment before touching his thigh where he notice lack of an important item "where's my sword?" he knew for certain that he had it on him before entering the house, turning back to the house and walking back to her where upon approaching the door he knocked on it and once again saw the fathers and Qrows face.

"hello again, can I help you with something?"

"yeah I seemed to have misplace my weapon, but I knew had It on me when I entered your home"

"My Prince!" the little blonde girl latched onto his leg again "your Back!".

"ah Yang! come one!" the father said trying to pry the love struck little girl from Jaunes leg but to no avail so he left her there before motioning for him to come in "come on in, we'll help you look for your weapon" they entered the kitchen before hearing.

'giggling' looking over to the Kitchen table to spot a little red haired girl in a black and red dress complete with small red cape snuggling Jaune sword.

"sigh i'll get the crowbar" Qrow sighed, walking away while the Father tried to pry the sword from the girls hands.

"Ruby that's not yours"

'Ruby and Yang? huh what a weird coincidence' he thought watching as the father tried to negotiate the release of his sword with a cookie only to be fooled by the oldest trick in the book with her pointing to something behind him and when he turned to look she snatched the cookie out of his hand earning a 'D'oh!' from him before Qrow returned with a crowbar.

 **-future team RWBY rooms-**

"Why am I not surprised to see this, of course you would steal his weapon" Weiss berated Ruby Rose about her younger self while said girl blushing as red as her cape about this embarrassing scene.

"i so young and it was so pretty" Ruby mumbled into her pillow.

"be quite! both of you!" Yang ordered "i'm watching this!".

"geeze Yang, your taking this way to seriously" Blake commented earning the Blonde red glare "never mind" she mumbled.

 **-back with Jaune-**

after finally regaining his sword with the help from Qrow and the father along with the help of a crowbar, Jaune had finally left the house much to the displeasure of two little girls, and was now on his way back to beacon with a goal in mind.

as he walked a long distance from the house, the feeling of cold steel against his neck stopped him "don't move!" the feeling of the steel moved up his neck before person entered his line of sight.

a large white grimm mask with red eye's that bore into him, long back wild hair going down the back, rows of red pearls hung around her exposed white neck and the top of her breasts, red shoulder gaurds over her dark and red jacket, red vambraces along her arms, dark skirt and dark leggings over her legs with matching boots, she held a long dark blade with large amounts of dust in the middle of blades structure.

all in all, the woman in front of him looked incredibly frightening and properly was too, deciding to ease the tension he said the first thing that came to mind "um... hello?" the woman in front of him seemed to study his features by using her sword to tilt his face from side to side before speaking.

"your an Arc" she confirmed.

"uh, yeah Jaune Arc".

"you look exactly like Nicholas Arc" she noted his unparalleled features to the Arc Patriarch.

"well he is my-"

"i hate Nicholas" she interrupted, which said man watch in surprised for her blunt answer.

" oh...ok, so what can I do you?" he asked awkwardly.

"you save her" she stated.

"what?"

"you save her, why?"

"well it's the right thing to do" he said like it was obvious "wouldn't you do the same?".

"possibly" she shrugged "if you hadn't arrived like you did, I would have jumped in" the blade left his neck allowing him to released what breath he held "as thanks for saving her" she too her helmet off with one hand while still keeping her blade aimed at him with the other, when her helmat was off, Jaune and pretty much everyone watching.

the woman was an exact replica of Yang Xiao-long except for the black hair, red eyes and pale skin, a deadly smirk crossed her faced before she closed the distance between them "A kiss for the noble Prince" her lips met his, and hard and fast, her tongue plunged into his mouth dominating his tongue.

this Action caused many woman included the daughter the woman kissing him to activate her semblance in a fit of pure fury and rage, but what happened next shocked and horrified everyone.

upon parting her lips with Jaune she stabbed him clean through chest "and a quick death" dislodging her sword from him, falling to knees and covering the open wound in his bleeding white armour, he gasped in pain, choking on his fading life Essence, his vision blurred that he didn't recognise the white and red blur of colours fly past his vison and meet the red and black blur before the sound of metal clashing together as his vision fades to black.

 **-remnant-**

the People of Remnant were horrified by what they Just saw.

Jaune Arc, Hero, Bachulour, Professor and Role Model was just Killed by the most fearsome on Remnant just after she had killed him, this action had left many in morning and many crying for blood.

 **-team Rwby-**

the Members of Team Ruby who weren't in Morning were holding their Bloodthristy, vengeful, explosive Teammate who was tearing apart the Room trying to leave In order to Hunt down Jaune's Killer.

 **-Professors-**

the Professors of Beacon were also handling their own Vengeful demon in the form of Glynda Goodwitch who was tearing apart beacon academy in order to destroy the killer of her lover.

 **-Arc Family-**

The Arcs were Morning over their Brother and none more so then the Arc Matriarch who experience the worst nightmare any mother feared to have, watching the death of their children.

the Arc Matriarch cried in her Husband Arms who was also in a teary state at watching his only son die.

 **-Jaune-**

all was black before white assaulted his vision and feeling of pain once again came to him causing to gasp and grab his healed chest.

...wait what?

feeling the area that woman stabbed him, he didn't feel the large vertical hole in his armour by a clean flat surface, opening his eye's he saw the light blue sky above him and a familiar face smiling down to him, blonde hair, blue eye's, white armour over a familiar blue coat, and a smile that holds no deceit behind it..

"welcome to the first step of your life, i'm Jaune Arc and i'll be your guide today on your semblance"

"am I in hell?" Jaune asked his look alike.

"well it's not hell but something close to it from what your going to experience" his double said, before helping him up which allowd him to see an army of Jaunes conversing with eachother or looking at him, "i'm Jaune 219 or as everyone here calls me 219 and these guy's are Jaunes 2 through 225".

"who?... or what are you guys?"

"we're Jaune's" another from the Army of Jaune said to him "we're here because of our semblance that is time based and each time we die we come back to travelled to what ever god forsaken time period it's takes us to".

"like what 42 said, we're here because when we die within the time period we're sent to, we come back here to await whatever hellish nightmare it takes to, and we name each other after the number of times we've travelled through time" the first Jaune beside him, 219 if he remembers correctly "it's not all that bad, sometimes we have children and if we live that long Grandchildren".

 **-Arc Family-**

the Matriarch of the Family Perked up at the mention of Grandbabies and great Grandbabies, wiping her tears and pushing her Husband to the ground before grasping their tv and Listening closely to what she was hearing.

"Children and Grandchildren? you mean that we acturely have them" the First Jaune asked, surprised to hear this.

"oh yeah~" the another Jaune purred "with many women, and depending on how long we live in that time"

"YES! GRANBABIES AND GREAT GRANBIES!" Juniper Scream out in pure Joy of her dream coming true.

"we even named one after mom, in honour of her"

"OOOOOHHH~ THATS MY BOY! THAT MY JAUNIE!"

 **-Jaune-**

"so how long do we have to do this?"

"all the way up to 250, after that I hear you get to choose where you want stay" number 219 said before another Jaune scoffed at him.

"oh come on that's just an urban rumour made up by the older Jaune's to give us younger Jaune's a bit of hope"

I wouldn't be to sure, number 177 heard from 210 who heard it from 249 that it's real" another Jaune interjected "and that we can go back to any of our wives and children".

"so when do I leave?" Jaune asked.

"now!" his guide said before he popped out of existence *POP!*.

 **-remnant-**

the People of remnant understood one thing, they were confused as hell about what they saw.

 **Finished! sorry it took so long but I ran into may road blocks with this story, adding and taking away scenes as well as planning a future chapter in this series, I hope you liked it.**

next time on Jaune Arc Paradox Part 3

after Rescuing the Blonde Haired woman from a stake burning and escape a mob of Nutjobs, Jaune relax and took the time to catch his breath and to get a proper look at her.

she wore red robed dressed that hugged her figure, long golden blonde hair dropping past her shoulder and ending at her lower back, bright blue eye's that sparkled like that finest sapphire, rose coloured lips, far complexion.

as she finished patting down her dress she turned to him and gave her saviour a gentle smile "thank you ser" she said in a mature tone of voice that made his heart skip "if you hadn't come along like you did, I fear that I would met my end".

"it was no problem, miss?" he asked fully standing up.

"Salem" she introduce, causing many people in the future to stand rigged with fear at the mention of her name, while other's looked in shocked at what they lady looked like, but said future self of the woman looked at the screen in pure sorrow, regret and love of thee most regretful moment in her life "and you ser?"

"Arc, Jaune Arc"

 **future chapter idea, inspired by Salem(1) by Atrox-Forensis on DeviantArt**

 **don't worry, i'm reading all of your request's and researching them for jaune to be in it as well as the reactions of the people of remnant.**

 **Next chapter Overwatch hero Short, Jaune as Solider 76.**


	31. Overwatch Soldier 76 trailer

**Sorry I was in a bit of a rush that I forgot Ironwoods reaction but now I have added it, sorry for the inconvenience, now on with the chapter.**

 **Overwatch Soldier 76 arc trailer**

 **rated T for teen**

 **Dust entertainment**

the scene begins in a small town, with brick buildings sitting at the foot of a lush mountain, the camera moves to the right, showing a number of brick building in various colours before stopping in front of one coloured in orange with the title Panadeila Las Nichlas, then out from the double green doors came a little tanned girled in shorts and a green shirt

"i'm not a baby anymore momma, stop treating like one" the girl complained to the unseen womans inside.

"listen to me Miah! get the flour and get back quickly, no stops" the mother ordered her daughter who sighed in annoyance.

"fine!" she snapped, before making a annoyed faced before sighing louding and stomping away.

Unseen mother sighed "I worry about Alejandra" the girl sighed heavily in annoyance "everyday" the stomped around the corner kicking a can before passing a wall of posters, one of them having the image of Jaune and few others on it "no longer a child and no where near grown up, she is at a cross roads".

"I tell her about the hero's who saved our world time and time again, because I want give her hope" the girl stared at the poster in both awe and sadness before walking away.

The sound of metal meeting metal and along with laughter was heard and the girl gained a frightened look from something in front of her. "but i'm afraid she could be forced to make a choice, that will decide the direction of her life" In front of her was three street punks beating something down with a metal bat, the girl gaining enough courage silently tried to sneak past them before-.

"Hey! hey! hey! Ale!" one of the street punks, called out spotting her walking a past him, causing her to stop "where are you going girl?" the punk asked walking to her.

"no-no where" she stuttered in fear as he stood over her.

"No where's right" he chuckled with a evil grin before wraping his around her and taking her back to his buddies "come here, you've got to see this" where she them beating down a robot.

"uh" she sounded not wanting be here.

"Here, Here" he pointed with his bat "look at this thing" the robot was humanoid in form, with a few dents and dirts on his frame, sparks of electricity flashed from inside his form "give him what he deserves" the punk holding pushed his bat to her and moved her forward towards the downed robot.

the robot weakly looked up her "I uh- I don't know" she was hesitant as she didn't want to be there"I've got to go".

"Come on" the punk chuckled before pushed her forward roughly and shouted "DO IT!" his outburst scared his friends who between the two of them "it's just a bucket of bots" he pushed her once again to the downed robot.

"uh- I have to go the store before it's closes or else my Momma gonna kill me" she tried to excuse her way out of before one of the punks snatch her large purse from her leg "Hey!" she cried out.

"gonna be hard with out any money Ninha" one of the punks mocked tossing the purse over head to one of his buddies as the girl tried to get it back.

"give that back!" she cried out running to each of the guys to had the purse before they tossed it to the other before a hovering truck pulled up on the other side of the street, the driver whistled to them, catching their attention before they ran to, still holding the girls money before they drove off leaving her behind.

"My money" she freaked out, giving chase by running into a new by alley and climbing over obstacles before reaching a fence, peeking through a long gap she saw the punks from before, getting off the truck.

dashing into the exit behind her, she screamed when she came face to face with another punk before his fell to the floor unmoving, soon the sound of pleading reached her ears "no, nono please no" another punk fell forward out of a dark alley, trying to crawl forward before something dragged him back screaming "no, no, No!".

the punks from before entered the alley way carrying wooden boxes before spotting a downed man on the street, "yo, go check that out" the shirtless driver commanded the first two punks who proceeded down, unaware that they were being watch by two sets of eyes.

one of the punks helped the knocked out one up "hey compa get up" but then out of the dark alley another one of the punks was thrown into the circuit breaker destroying it and plunging the alleyway into darkness with the punks being the only source of light with glow in the dark paint that extended from their heads to their arms looking like skeletons.

the spooked punks grabbed what weapons they can from the ground and huddled into a three man group, one of them to late to notice a shadow glaring at them before disappearing into the shadows of the alley that he turned to while moved closer to it with their backs "y-you see any thing?" one of the punks asked "who's there?" another, this time jittery "enough games Pearo! come out and fight!" the first punk challenged unaware of the being behind until it was too late.

turning around he was sent flying to the wall curtisy of a punch to the face, the man ducked under a swing, turned around elbowing another in the face and grabbing his bat in mid-air and hitting the other with it, the first punk jumped him, latchning on to this back only for the mysterious man to bashed the back of his head into the punks face then elbowing the dazed man, turning around and back handing him.

the little girl watched from behind her cover as the mysterious man took down each of the three punks before slamming the head of the 1st punk into the wall.

the diver had return, carrying a large wooden crate before a monstrous growl caught his attention, turning towards the alley that his friends went in, he saw lone dark figure standing in the middle of his friends bodies, the site paralysed him with fear that his dropped he crate he was carrying, getting over his paralysed state he stuck his fingers in his mouth and whistling sharply before climbing the back of his truck, opening the larger crate and diving his hands into piñata filled box before pulling out a large minigun and firing down the ally causing the Mysterious man to dive into the nearby alley.

more of the street punks came on the rooftops carrying assault rifles and firing down on his position where his back hugged the corner wall as he held some sort of large futuristic rifle, with a large long blue barrel.

Pumping the underbarrel he breaked from his cover, dived forward in the spread of bullets and fired three small rockets simultaneously at him, the mini rockets spinned around before hitting the driving and exploding in a hail of fire and smouldering piñata's.

back with the Mysterious man he climbed over wooden boxes and jump backwards from them, in slow motion a red holographic screen appeared over his red visor, locking on to each of the gunmen on the roof and firing a single shot for each of them, hitting in their non-vital area's and knocking down them down from position while he landed on a dumpster.

getting off the dumster with the fires behind him illuminating the alley way, he rolled his neck before advancing on the conscious first punk with the bodies of the gunmen falling behind him, approaching the fleeing punk and picking up a smouldering piñata and standing over the pleading punk before the stuffed animal on his head "These *Punch* Aren't *Punch* your *Punch* streets *Punch* anymore *Punch*" he growled before a cry from the girl caught his attention.

"no please I" she cried out, crawling away from him.

but then a second truck backs up into the alley, stopping short to the closer bodies where a few of passengers help them up as they regained consciousness "Get on the truck! lets go!".

The mysterious man saw this "you don't get off that easy" he said in a deep yet familiar as he ran after them but one of them saw him moving towards them and pulled a grenade out from one of the crates on the truck.

"eat this!" he shouted, throwing it were it landed far behind the Mysterious man but in front of the girls feet, she cried out at the site of the unpinned weapon before her, the man looks back and fore between the girl and the punks before-*BOOOM!*.

the Grenade exploded, creating a large cloud of smoke and fire that reach beyond the roofs before stopping, back down the Man skidded across the pavement on his side, the Number 76 was shown in red on his blue and white leather jacket, after a few seconds the man grunted in pain, slowely getting up to revealing holding the protectively in his arms, the girl stared at the man in awe as he who not only took down the gang of punks but also saved her,

her Mysterious hero let go of her and stood up, grunting in pain as he clutches his side, growling like an animal he clinches his other hand into a fist and looks back into the dark cloud of smoke that the punks created to escape, his visor mask glaring in the direction.

"you- you saved me" the girl spoke out, the realisation of what happen catching up with her "why?" she asked, flinching as the man turned to her, she got a look at his outfit, allowing all those to see the Mystious man, he wore a blue and white leather jacket, a red visor complete with a metal mask that covered the lower half of his face, only showing his pale skin of his fore head with a small scare coming up wards from the visor, he had familiar blonde hairstyle and cargo pants.

the Mysterious hero gaze seemed to soft from the movment of his eyebrows "Old habits die hard I guess" he sighed before throwing her stolen purse back to her "run home kid" he stared at her for a seconds before turning around picking up his rifle and moved towards the cloud of smoke before stopping at the sound of the girl calling out to him.

"Your one of those heroes! are you!?" she asked seeing the large number of 76 in red on the back of his jacket.

slightly turning his head to the side to glance at her from the corner of his visor "not anymore" he then disappeared into the thick cloud of smoke, leavin the girl alone with an emotion she had not felt in a long time.

"I think you are" she whispered, looking up at his direction with hope in her eye's,

the scene changed to the girl quickly returning home the way she came with a large back of flour In her arms, she pasted the wall of posters but quickly went back and tore the one with the familiar blonde man and his companions from the wall, rolling it up and walking down the stone steps with the bag where up opening the door to her home, she was greeted by the voice of her mother.

"your late Miha, I've been worried sick" her mother scolded, seeing her daughter

"I'm sorry momma but you wont believe what happened to me tonight-" the daughter then began to retail her events to today after closing the door with the camera slowly moving away from the building as the woman began to narrate again.

"And then there are the time where I see her smile and hope in her eyes and I think, maybe I don't need to worry about Alejandra after all" the camera zoom far out of the building to show the same Mysterious hero looking down at them from the rooftops, the camera switched to face him with latino music playing more upbeat, with the moon behind him before he moved out of site and the screen fades to black as familiar symbol on the poster and words illuminating at the bottom of it.

 **OVERWATCH**

 **-Remnant-**

the people of Remnant watched thee most epic trailer of their life along with the extra bit revealing to them the release date of a game that immidately gained a lot of likes from watching the first trailer, people logged onto their Mechines and gave it good reviews and likes, even spreading it all onto social websites and games, sparking a wildfire of publicity.

 **-Team RWBY-**

The members of Team RWBY had just finished watching the live trailer that appeared on everysingle one of their screens, each member had different reactions to this.

"Whoa" Yang sounded "i don't want to run into him in a dark Alley" she rewinded the video back, watching fight more closely and picturing her teacher/ crush Jaune doing all of that.

"such Barbarism" Weiss snorted, seeing that acts of violence that she just witnessed "

"But it's so cool Weiss!" Ruby scquealed at the Heiress "he was like, whaaa-" Ruby then did a few impersinations of kung fu moves and sounds while the Heiress rolled her eyes at her team mate before turning towards the only other sane individual in the room.

"Blakes you thoughts on this?" she received no reply as she watched her other team mate blushed at her scrool, rewinding the footage back many times over, seeing the action and the Mysterious hero over and over again.

Blake could find no words to describe what she was feeling except an slow developing crush for the Mysterous hero that was basically everything she wanted in a man, Mysterious, strong, heroic, silent and growl that makes her spine shiver.

"hey! you know what would make it better?!" Yang called out "if the professor was that guy".

"like our noble Professor could ever be that brute!".

 **-Professors-**

each of the professor and ironwood, had different reactions to this.

Ozpin Drank his Coffee, looking at his scroll in amusment at another one of Humanity's adverts to raise moral and light spirits up with both the hidden message of hope as well as a brand new game.

Glynda fantasied about Jaune being that Hero and saving her from those street punks, his very growl sent pleasant shivers down her spine as she relieved it every time she rewinded the video back.

Port was sing or telling tales of when he too put fear into some thugs while saving a little girl.

Bart, made numerous theory's and judements based on the annayise of the weapon and the mans abilities, he conclude that the way he moved was that of a seasoned veteran and the reason he fought was more on duty then personal feelings.

General James Ironwood, Head of the Atlas Acedemy and commander and chief of the atlas military, stared at the screen in amazement, the weapons and technology used were amazing, so amazing in fact that he called the military's R&D to begin development on the Rifle and Visors for the Military against the Grimm and White fang Threat.

 **-Arc Family-**

The arc family, stared at their screens, upon it's ending the Daughters of Arc's bombarded their Parents with plea's, begging and demands of purchasing the game, along with adding Puppy eye's to seal the deal which they parents succumbed to, all the while the Matriarch of the Arc family felt a distance tug on her Motherly instincts for her only son.

 **-Grimm Lands-**

Deep within the Grimm infested lands laid a castle under the gaze of the shattered moon, inside the throne room of said castled a being of such hellish nightsmare the men of old feared to say her name, for she is the Lady of the gathering Darkness, Mistress of Hate and destruction, Mother of Grimm, Queen of the night, she is Salem and she had just finished watching another one of Humanities adverts to promote Hope in order to quell the fear that Grimm feast on.

while the advert was entertaining in it's own right by the Mysterious individual putting fear into those humans who she learnt from Watts as *thugs* by demonstrating such act of brutaility that she found to be rather arousing to see, the raw anger and brutal display of animal like furry was exotic along with the fear his prey had shown.

she rewinded the moments of the video that he started putting fear into them, over and over again.

 **Finished, I hope you like that, hope I fulfilled your request to your desire.**

 **if you liked it I might do the Sombra trailer with Nora taking Sombra's place in the trailer and seeing on how the people of Remnant react to it.**

 **now for a few idea's.**

 **I remembered an old movie that I used to enjoy watching, Terminator 2 Judgement day, and that got me thinking on what Characters I do it on if I can, because I got two different sinarios with different names but the same characters featuring Jaune as T1000 and Penny as T800 (Arnold Schwarzenegger).**

 **here are the names I thought about for the chapter if your interested.**

 **Penninator 2 featuring T1000 Jaune and T800 Penny**

 **Grimminator 2 featuring Grimm Jaune/ Hentical Jaune as the T1000 with all of his abilities of shapeshifting his body and of course Penny as T800.**

 **please think about this and review on which you like.**

 **one more thing, I recently started playing a game I used to like as kid back on Game cube called Star Fox Adventures and of course I thought in my mind of Jaune being of course Fox Mccloud as he is turned into a full on fox and what kind of reaction that would have on Remnant namely the Faunus kind with him saving the planet and meeting the Trapped Krystal.**

 **please review next up.**

 **The Darkness plus Queens old fashioned Lover boy.**


	32. The Darkness Part 1

**Sorry for the long wait, a lot of thing have been happening around me as of late that has taken up much of my time into working on this, and I hope you understand this as I have been trying to make it up by doing the other fic's like *Return of the Old Way* that is half done now, I hope you enjoy this fic as it was requested by someone but I can't seem to find them or the request on the review.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter and it's two omakes.**

 **please leave review's.**

The Darkness Part 1

The people of remnant tuned their scrolls and TVs while others inserted the hottest new game that recently got out.

 **The Darkness**

one of the people who got the game where two members of Team RWBY, Yang Xiao-long and her little sister and leader Ruby Rose who waited outside the store for purchease the game before returning back to they're dorm where they set it up with two of their team mates watching them.

"I don't see what all the excitement is about?" Weiss inquired, sitting on her bed as she watched her team leader and the hot head wrestle over who gets to play it first, "it's just a game, nothing to get all riled up about".

"jezz, Weiss cream" Yang said to the Heiress, earning a 'hey!' from her using her name in such a way, "what did you not play any games growing up?" she joked but unfortunitly for her.

"I'll have you know, that I wasn't distracted by such mindless contraptions and party tricks" Weiss answered cause her team to look at her with shock and pity that she had never experienced one of the many pleasures of childhood, Ruby latched onto the Heiress, tears in her eyes as she weaped for her teammates lack of childish fun. "Ruby get off of me!" Weiss ordered trying to pry the weeping girl off of her.

"no!" she refused clutching onto her tightly "i'm going to show the wonders of gaming!" she declared before her sister hit start and the game loaded.

 **-with Jaune-**

the scene was black before the familiar voice of Jaune spoke from the darkness "I remember the night of my 21st birthday, that was the first time I died".

"Arc!" a new voiced joined in with the sound of the wind and various vehicles was heared "hello, Arc! come on wake up sunshine!" the site of pale hands came into view in a dark like vision, the camera then looked up until things brightened up, the site of cars, tunnel and two men came into view, from the TV's point of view, people saw the familiar face of Jaune Arc in a professional dark long trench suit and tie complete with sharp Italian shoes and dark professional trousers, his short blonde decorated his head in a slick back fashion, his bloodshot blue eye's look at the two men infront of him in the drivers and front seat.

"oh my head" Jaune groaned holding his head in hands, feeling the mother of all headaches beat his brains in like monkey on the drums.

"come on, whats the matter you pussy huh?" the one in the front seat on the right said to him "you get one little baby tap from a nightclub bouncer, you go to sleep on me over here?" Jaune had remembered the events from another one of his druken states which sometimes ends with a dead body and broken bones in his favour, or in the other sense when he was too drunk that he couldn't hold him self right and ended up on the otherside of fist.

"i already told you he don't look so good" the driver who sat on the left said to the guy beside him as he drove into the tunnel "that guy was a goddamn gorilla, ugly too".

"Paulie's gonna rip our nuts off, he ginds out we never collected his money, oh man" the other guy sighed before turning to Jaune "We crewed the pooch on this one, Jaune. you know what Paulie's like, you don't collect, best not to even come home" he said while the driver honked at the car in front of him for going too slow then the normal speed.

"Hey, Paulie don't know nothin' alright. we'll tell him the money was stolen before we got there" the diver offered some form of hope "maybe he'll be nice 'cause it's Jaune's birthday" but the passenger didn't seemed convinced by it while the driver speeded into the two car in front of him, pushing them aside while passing a stationed officer that he flipped off.

"The guy's a piranha, Mikey, he wouldn't't know *nice* if it slapped him upside the head with a fifty pound sledgehammer" the passenger remarked before groaning at their situation "jesus Christ, we gotta get a plan here" he said to the driver while the driver zig zaged out the two lanes passing cars and trucks with the tight tunnel grinding against a couple of cars.

"Okay, okay... Practical question: you think Paulie will still wants us to take out the foreman at the construction site?" the diver said reminding them of job they were assigned to do "cause i'm headed that way" the passenger thought about it.

"yeah" he sounded acturally liking the idea as it sounded like the best couse of action "yeah, I mean Paulie was adamant right?" he agreed while the driver pushed in between two cars again "I mean, maybe if we whack that guy nice and clean like, he won't be too hard on us, you think?" he asked.

"Maybe... but we gotta get there first" he muttered before the faint sound of sirens was heard, getting louder, Jaune and Mikey looked behind them to see the sorceof sound with hints of blue flashing lights before Mikey turned back to the wheel "Hey, we got company".

The passenger looked behind as the sound got closer, he quickly got his gun which laid on the car frame "drive Goddamnit!" he shouted cocking the barrel back while feeling car jerk forward.

"hold on to your lunch!" Mikey warned slamming into the back of a taxi and pushing passed into the side and slamming into another car forcing it to around before grinding pass it, as he moved in between lanes Jaune in the back sat perfectly still with an impassive look on his face, like it was pretty normal to him.

"Christ Mikey! you're gonna kill us!" the passenger chuckled as he held on tight to swaying vehicle.

"I told they was coming. I heard the sirens. Didn't I say I heard sirens, Nino?" Mikey asked the guy beside him as he drove wildly through the tunnel.

"you hear sirens in your sleep Mikey. You gonna shake these Assholes, or what?" Nino said cocking the barrel back on his magnum as one of the police vehicles closed in behind them.

"watch this" Mikey said swaying into an opening between the tunnels and driving into the incoming tunnel lanes just as Nino fired at the at police.

"Yeah! You like that, pig!" Nino called out as Mikey trove past an incoming truck, he then sat back in his seat.

"Tell them they never take us alive! They hate that!" Mikey joked driving past multiple oncoming cars before Nino turned towards jaune.

"Jaune, we gotta get to the Grave's End Construction site and take care of Paulie's contract on the foreman" Nino informed Juane before turned back to the front and grabbing something from underneath him "Two jobs in one night, like we're slaves or something" turning back he handed Jaune a shotgun and a couple of shells "Jaune don't just sit there starin' like a retard. we gotta shake theses pigs" Nino said Jaune before Mikey drove into a large opening between the tunnel and returned back onto the normal lane where the police where waiting and driving right behind them "Come on! load up an' help me out!" Jaune slowly loaded the 12 gauge despite the situation .

One of the police vehicles drove up beside them, it was a pure white interceptor with the title*Police* written on all four of it's sides along with badge on it's doors, large red and blue lights flashed out of the large lights on top of it "This is the New York City Police Department" the Driver called out from the inbuilt mirco phone "Stop the car and step out with your hands in the air!" he ordered before Mikey and Nino opened fire on him.

"Anytime you're ready, Jaune, huh?" Nino asked with sarcasm as he stand up form his seat shooting and waving his arms up "Take your time!" the police car speeded forward out of control, crasing into the wall and rollor above them before settle down before another crashed through it "Don't worry about getting our heads blown off!"

"Hoohoo, they got new uniforms!" Mikey noted "did you see them new Uniforms they got?" he asked "Pretty Sharp!"

"Hey!" Nino called out pointing right behind them "Hey, these are Eddie Shrote's boys." he recognised them.

"Why the hell are they shooting at us? they're supposed to be on Paulie's Payroll" Mikey asked out in pure shock before focusing back on the road "Fuck 'em! Paulie's gonna go apeshit on us anyway- so keep shooting" he then joined in, steering the car with one hand while the other he held his gun, shooting at the police behind them and taking quick looks back on the road.

"Would you drive Straight! I Can't get a bead!" Nino complained as he shot at the police.

"i am Driving Straight! You shoot straight!" he responded back, focusing full on the road.

"Mikey, you Crazy Bastard!" Nino yelled at him.

"Hey, you wanna drive, Jackass?" Mikey took his hands off the wheel, annoyed by his partner's bitching.

a large police van came up beside with another police car trailing right behind them "Waste that guy on the left! I got the one trailing!" the two Nino said as they shot at their targets "oh" Nino sounded as the car behind that he shot at crashed due to the driver being hit "sorry about that, Officer!".

the Van that Mikey shot at moved behind them "you Missed!" Nino called out, shooting at the last of the police who moved over to his side "Come on, They're Gaining on us!".

The van then hit the side of the car, causing Nino to tumble out of his seat and nearly fall out of the car as his body laid halfway on the door "oh fuck meeeee" he screamed out before his head collided against the back of a truck on the other lane, killing him on contact.

"Nino!" Mikey cried out to his dead partner "oh shit! Jaune!" Jaune having just finished loading the shells into shotgun "Jaune, you gotta to get up here! Take Nino's place, I can't lose this guy" he then climbed in to the front of the car, pushing Nino's dangling corpse off the door and sitting down before Mikey took out the last of the police as It speed ahead "Scratch one more of New York's Finest! That's for my Buddy Nino, as-wipe!" Mikey cheered as it rammed into the back of a lone taxi.

"This is it!" Mikey called out as they approached a side blocked off side road "Hold onto your nut sack!" he quickly turned into it, going over cones and breaking through a road barrier, passing a construction worker and into an a half finished tunnel "This goes right into construction site. So we better keep an eye out for them Irish boys, Jaune".

they turned into an ongoing construction area, knocking away thin metal support beams "Holy Shit! Look out!" he called out as he hit one of the construction workers who lands on top of the car's hood, but one thing they notice about him was that he had a gun in his hand and how he didn't try to get off, Jaune quickly fired the shotgun at him, knocking him off the car with bullet holes though the windshield.

"Hahaha! somebody better call cleanup" Mikey laughed the trail of destruction they were leaving behind them, they met a number of workers through the tunnel shooting at them, passing a number of them that shot at them from their postion "hang on!" Mikey warned as he speed up a low heel before being fired upon by another group of crewmen "what the fuck is this? They know we're coming for christsakes!" Mikey whispered, passing armed crewmen after crewmen "Jeez, some welcome party, huh? Funny hats, guns and fucking everything".

as he drove up a low heel at full speed, the car flew for a bit before landing and sway uncontrollably for bit "You think Paulie has something to do with this?" he asked Jaune who was too busy returning fire on their shooters "I say ambush" he whispered as he crashed through some dry walls trying to gain control of the saying car "Am-fucking-Bush!" by the time he gain control, the car had reach the end of the tunnel and road as they're car flew forward hitting the wall before crashing down to earth with Mikey screaming as everything fades to black.

 **-remnant-**

The people of Remnant were so far enjoying this this spectacle so far and couldn't wait to see more.

 **-back with Jaune-**

darkness was all that everyone saw before "Graves's End contstruciton Site... Aptly named" Jaune said, speaking from the darkness of the screen "Calssic Mob-venture filled with blue- collar construction workers armed to the teeth, and my boss, Uncle Paulie sent me here to whack the foreman. Like I said classic", suddenly the darkness ripped away little by little revealing a blank white screen with the remnants of the darkness moving together to form a single word.

 _ **The Darkness.**_

it all then faded like ink before reality took over to show thoses playing from jaunes point of view as he awoke to see concrete floor with dips of blood in front of him along with the site of destroyed car, the sound of Mikey pleas for help reach his ears and he gained the strength to push himself off the ground, not feeling any pain from surviving a 10 foot drop in speeding car.

walking around he saw Mikey on the ground In agony "hang on Mikey" he said getting behind him, noticing the bone in his leg protruding out of his leg, crouching down and hooking his arms under mikeys "bear with me on the count of 3 mikey" he warned getting ready to move him "1,2,3" he dragged wailing man to a nearby wheel on it's side, setting him down gently on it.

standing in front of him his eye's looked up and down his form, searching for any other injuries besides the ripped out shin bone which drew out a lot of blood by the second, "Jeezis!" Mikey wizzed out in pain "I wouldn't wanna do that again." looking down on him self he groaned at the site "Ah! aw man, would you look at that?" he asked look at his leg "These pants cost me four hundred bucks over at sal's.".

sniffing at the site of his ruined pants and not the bone sticking out of his leg "now they got bloodstains all over 'em" he then Motioned for Jaune to come closer, digging his hands right behind him, he pulled out two black pistols with engraving on the barrel and hands "some fuckin' twenty-first birthday for you, huh? here" he chuckled holding them out to Jaune "got you a present".

taking them from mikey, Jaune inspected his two identical duel pistols "thanks Mikey".

"Attaboy, Jaune. you look after those pieces an' use 'em well" Mikey said before cough a bit of blood out, "you know, this looks real bad" looking down on his beaten and bloody state "Real bad... Now go find out what's going on, then get the hell outta here".

"Mikey... who the fuck is this Sullivan guy? and what the hell did he do to get Paulie attention?"

"Who gives a shit? He probably looked at him the wrong way. There ain't no free passes from Paulie no matter what he did" "best remember that"

"Where do I find Him?"

"He should be in his office at the far end of the site, be careful though, His boys sure as hell know we're comin"

"How many guy do you think he has here?"

"Twenty- thirty, tops. Some real hardasses from the emerald isle."

"hey! listen fuck this job and fuck Paulie we need to get you to a hospital, this entire job gives me a bad feeling already"

"Are you crazy?" That's like askin' a goddam shark to share its dinner, we finish the hit and we just might make it out alive" he said before using his strength to sit up "okay, Jaune." he breathed out "I feel alright now. let's go make the hit" he said with his last breath as he fell back lifeless.

"good bye Mikey" Jaune whispered drawing his eye lids down "i'll make sure both you and nino get a proper burial" with conviction and anger in his heart he shot the lock off the door and kicked it open, entering a long hall with a few equipment in the way that he managed to climb over before a sense of nausea and displacement took over.

 _ **"JAuNe"**_ a demonic voice growled in his head, causing his vision to darken with the feeling of something nawing inside his head

collapsing against a nearby wall with his hands on his head "oh my head" the headarch faded away but in it's place was the feeling of something lingering in the back of his mind "i must have hit my head real hard to be hearing this" he said to himself, regaining his stance as he pushed off the wall and continued his walked around to the elevator where he travelled up to the first floor and heard the talking.

taking his new pistols out encase they were packing heat, he opened to the gate to elevator and snuck behind a row cement bags "attention assholes" he said stopping their conversation "i am giving you this one and only chance to leave with your lives".

a couple of shots was fired at his cover, spraying clouds of cement mix in the air "fuck you Arc!" one of the two workers curse out to him "we're being paid to waste your ass".

Jaune still in his cover, narrowed his eyes at the mention of *being paid to kill him*, tightening his grip on his pistols he jump right from his position and in slow motion twist his body in mid air and fired at the two, hitting them in their chests with blood exploded out of their wounds before falling back on the ground and laying there lifelessly.

picking himself up, he dusted his coat, wiping the remnants of cement mix on him "so they were paid to kill me?, sort of explains the warm welcome we got on the way by their friends, but who wants me dead and why?" he mused to himself before walking towards the corpse's and picking their weapons up "time to find out what's really going on" cocking the two new pistol he continued forward on his task.

kicking the door down, he progressed through the short hall and approached the door before that terrible sensation before appeared only stronger " _ **SoOn**_ " it hissed out, it's presence causing his vision to darken and the light above him to flicker before fading away and allowing Jaune to continue In his stride towards his target dispite feeling the unnatural presence still there in his mind.

exiting the hallway he entered the courtyard of construction site and the first thing he saw was armed lone work with his back turned towards the area he had exited, wanting to know more about whats going on he decided to get answers. sneaking up towards him he held his gun to the back of the mans head, lightly pressing against the back of his skull and alerting him to his presence "don't move" he commanded in a whisper watching the worker for any signs of movement from his stiffened body.

"do exactly as I say and maybe you'll live to see tomorrow, do anything I don't like or even so much as move wrong and your brains will be splattered all over the ground" Jaune whispered, looking to the left to see the other two not noticing their buddies predicament, "do you understand?" the man slowly nodded his head to confirm that he understood his position "good, now slowly take your weapon out, drop it to the floor and kick it behind you".

Jaune watched, as he did as he was told and prepared to act if he made the wrong move, the worker held his gun out with his hands in a surrender positioned with it hanging loosely on fingers before dropping it to the ground next to him then using his foot to kick it behind him, grabbing him on the shoulder with one hand while keeping a pistol to his head with the other, Jaune guided the worker into the shadows of the walls next to them before spinning him around to face him and having the gun pined point blank to the front of his fore head.

"now i'm going to ask you a series of questions, lie to me, insult me or even try anything funny and what ever bastard child you spawn will be fatherless" the worker simply scowled at him, his face was scrunched up in an ugly sneer "first question, who paid you guys to kill?".

in response to his question, the worker spat in Jaune face earning bullet to the head, splattering his brains against the wall and alerting the others in the yard while Jaune wiped the spit from his face "Dumb bastard" he grumbled before taking cover against the wall as bullets bombarded the spot he was standing then the wall he was hugging against.

once the hail of bullets stopped, Jaune exited his cover with his dual pistols drawn and fired simultaneously at the first one, knocking him down from the impact of two bullets to the chest before a another two penetrated his cap, killing him instantly. The other had just finished reloading from his position in the entrance to the on going building, quacking peaking out of his cover before ducking as Jaune fired one handed at him, slowly approaching the open door way with the gun trained on the last workers position, walking halfway through he used his other hand to shoot him dead in the face before his body fell back against the floor.

the sound of talking emenated from within the building and judging by what they were talking about, they obviously hadn't heard the fire and smoke outside which gave him the element of surprise, slowly entering it, he walked softly on the hard cement ground as to avoid making any noise from his sharp shoes, hugging the back of the wall he slowly moved until he was at the edge leading to room filed with three of the gossiping workers.

exiting his cover with his pistols drawn he unloaded a barrage of bullets into the first two's, their bullet filled bodies hit the ground hard before the third quickly pulled out his gun and shot at him, forcing him to take cover behind a collum until his clip ran dry which Jaune took advantage of, exiting his cover he ran at the final worker by the elevator wall and slamming into him with his knee hitting him in the stomach and forcing the air out of him before he stepped back from him allowing the worker to kneel to the ground gasping in pain with his arms wrapped around his injured stomach, Jaune levelled his right gun at him and shot him in the head.

just as he was about to continue forward the sound of propellers caught his attention along with the tv at the far side of the room "News watch six following a developing story at the Graves end construction site" moving closer he saw the building he was on, on tv with the female reporter talking about shots fired but no further news about it and no casualties despite the number the corpses he left behind on the yard before the news helicopter left leaving Jaune to his own thoughts, the reoccurring one being-

'What the fuck! is going on!?' he kept asking in his mind, determined to get answers to everything that has been happening today he rided the elevator up to find this Sullivan and get him to talk, moving under some construction equipment he advanced on the door when it was opened by another peeking through from the door frame, Jaune levelled his two guns at him and slowly advanced, his finger slowly pulling the trigger and waiting for when he moves as he slowly advances towards the door, finally after getting close enough the worker left his cover and wildly shot at him putting no effort into aim as all of his bullets passed the approaching hitman.

Jaune returned fire on him, his body rocketing from side to side and backwards from all of the bullets hitting him before falling back dead onto a glass frame, breaking it.

walking out of the building and climbing into the roof of another building when suddenly *Bang!* a sharp stabbing pain emenated from his shoulder which forced it back from a bullet, retreating quickly into the corner of rooftop building Jaune gripped his shoulder as blood seeped from the hole in his suit and the material around the hole. Jaune seethed as the shooter gloated about hitting him, a surge of newfound strength fuel by his anger allowed him to overcome the pain and stand up, quckly climbing up onto the ventilation unit he swung around into the broken window and landing on the shooter where he stood on top of him and shot at his downed form "Bastard" Jaune spat at his corpse before walking through the hall to his hit's location.

entering the room he saw no sign of his target except for a large Tv on the desk with blood spatter against the wall behind it and on the table beside it along with a trail leading into the wardrobe, suddenly the Tv turned on with a bald fat man in suit present on it "Hey. it's your uncle Paulie" he introduced himself with an ugly frown on his fat face.

Jaune stood in front of the tv with his eye's narrowed on the screen, namely at the man on the screen "You know, you've been a pain in my ass since the day I met you, Jaune. Pissin' and moanin' about the way I do business. Well you need to learn who's calling the shots in this family." he soon took a breather and calm down a bit "I've been very, very generous to you, Jaune. in fact I got a surprise for you... On your birthday." his frown soon turned into a sadistic grin "It's in the closet. Have a Blast" the video soon ended with Jaune wondering what he meant by *have a blast*.

pocketing one of his guns he approached the closet and opened it up to see a dead foremen with the words *Happy birthday Jaune* but what realy caught his rectangular box on his lap that was beeping and counting down from 10, 'Shit!' Jaune thought quickly reacting and running out before-*BOOOM!* the room behind him exploded and he was force through the window from the force along with chunks of the wall, he fell through sky window before landing hard on the ground and darkness flooded his vision.

 **-remnant-**

the people of remnant were greatly enjoying the game and were excited to find out what that dark voice that keep showing it's self, it's dark growl ending chills and fear surging within them which was all the more exciting to find out as many conclude it to be some sort of semblance or that Jaune was really a demon in this show of their's.

but in the Grimm lands a certain Grimm woman felt everyone of her dark senses scream at her with pure primal and a strong sense of familiarity that she prayed to the dark brother that it wasn't what she thought it was.

 **-Jaune-**

soon out of the Darkness Jaune stood within the light in the dark void, dressed in the same uniform he is wearing except for no sign of the injury or the hole in his suit, "me and Paulie never did agree about the way things were being done" he said to the camera while holding his gun in his right hand "Paulie took the business into selling drugs, working side by side with the cops."

"when I was growing up, the family had codes, we did business, we looked out for the people. I believe we ought honour those codes. but paulie, he's just a parasite, wants to bleed me dry"

Jaune regained consciousness and was assaulted by an intense pain that rocketed through his body, groaning from the pain after being thrown through a three story window and plument straight into a sky light and to the ground, slowly getting up despite the pain he still managed to stand up before "I saw him! He came out through the window!" a new voice shouted out, alerting him to more people coming close by.

he threw himself to the wall under the broken skylight, hearing as they came right on top of him "where is he? I don't see him" a new voce joined in as two shadows appeared on both sides of the small box room.

"i lost him too" the first one said looking around the room from his spot, unable to see his target below him.

"keep looking! he couldn't have gone that far!" after the pain had died down abit to being bearable, Jaune took out his duel guns from his burnt, tattered, bloodied suit and holding them up beside his head, taking deep breaths to calm himself before moving fast out of his cover and fire at the two mobsters as he slamed into the only door, escaping the two as travelled through another hall that lead him out to the graveyard.

once again when he approached the graves through the back entrance, the dark presence made it's self known _**"DarKnesS wIll Fall"**_ the demonic voice growled out in pure glee before everything returned to normal, walking into the graveyard, he made his way to the gate before a car dove in front of it, blocking him from escaping, soon armed men climbed over the walls swarming the yard.

"You're dead Arc!" one of the mobsters yelled out shooting at him, avoiding the multiple gunmen, he took cover behind a small grave house taking quick shoots at them, moving between covers that the site offered him from the large headstones to the small fenced wall and the stone keeps. Their numbers dwindled until only a few remain due to both their inexperience and lack of co-operation.

Jaune sat against the back of a large stone head, calmly he reloaded his new 32's despite the number of the hols the headstone was receiving from his attackers, finished with reloading his guns he broke from his cover he jumped to the side shooting at two of the remaining mobsters in mid air before landing and sliding across the wet grass, he rolled backwards onto his feet and unloaded his bullets into another mobster from his right side, dropping his empty 32's he pulled two desert eagles before taking cover behind one of the stone gave keeps.

the last of them slowly moved along the fence wall to the keep that Jaune was hiding against, when he turned around the corner his gun was knocked out of his hand by jaune who then shot his knee, forcing him to the ground followed by his other gun pushing up the mobsters chin then firing, exploding the top of his head off before he fell to the ground lifeless "okay that's the last of them" he muttered before more climbed over the wall "ohhhh, you have got to be fucking kidding me" Jaune groaned out taking cover again.

walking out he shot at each of the of the mobsters in his slow stride, not flinching when they inaccurately shot at him with the bullets flying past him, taking out two of mobsters from the side, he Spartan kicked the middle one pushing him onto a headstone and coffin before finishing him off with a bullet to the brain, spilling his blood across the gave.

he leaned his head back to avoid the bullet passing by his face before turning quickly towards the last mobster and fired both guns at his chest, throwing him to the ground from the impact then ending it with another barrage to the head.

Jaune stood victorious in a bloodied ruined grave yard filled with the freshly dead corpses of his enemies, blood was smeared upon the sacred and hallow resting tombs of the dead and soaking into the ground, "Okay" he sounded pocketing his guns once more "now! that's the last of them" walking to the car blocked gate he pulled on it only to find that it pushes from his side but he couldn't get out because of the car blocking the gate from opening, doubling back to the back entrance he tried to side gate to the church only for it too to be closed.

sighing heavily he went back to the graves and entered the open doorway into a basement, walking he spotted light shining from upon the corner of the dark hall, taking out a single pistol he slowly travelled against the wall until meeting the edge where he spurn around and aimed "WHOA!" the man shouted out with his arms raised in a surrender position "don't shoot me son!" Jaune took his time to study man before him.

he wore heavy dirtied and tattered clothes, his face filthy with sores gathering around his cheeks, and covered by his wild dirty beard, looking around he notice the dwelling the man was in was actually a toilet, putting all that he gathered he conclude that the man was homeless and living in the cemitary public bathroom to escape the outside cold, pocket his gun he approached the him "Frank Rottenberg's the name. I live here" he introduced himself "Smells like Satan's bung hole but it beats freezin' to death".

Jaune decided to be friendly and nice to man after the shitstorm of night he had "yeah" he started looking around to see his living hole "nice place you got here, love the angle statue and everything".

the man looked at him like he was insane "what the hell are you talking about? you're in a piss parlor, kid." Jaune sweat dropped at his failed complement "Unless you mean the Trinity Cemetery outside?".

"alright then" he regained his composer "is there any way out of this fuckin' cemetery?" he asked wanting to get out the death trap he was in.

"there's a gate at the north end. They got a lock on it though. Keeps out the undesirable element ." Jaune remember the short locked gate by the church where he fell.

"yeah, so I've noticed" Jaune sighed in defeat "thanks for the information anyway" walking way, he travelled back around the corner before stepping back into the wall when bullets flew through the small windows in the basement, 'great, this again' he mentally groaned taking out his weapons again before the dark presence slammed into him hard causing him to cry out in pain and sway uncontrollably from his cover.

 _ **"ThROugh yOu. I will DiSPlay my PoWer"**_ it growled demonically as jaune sway through the corridor unharmed by the bullets shot at him, the room was barraged by multiple fire, destroying the walls and the lights engulfing the hall in pure darkness that something within Jaune thrived on before he reached the end where darkness surrounded his vision and all was blind to him " _ **ThrouGh You. I. Am. BOrN".**_

everyone in in Remnant watched in pure horror and awe of what came next.

black tentacles emeraged from Jaune and moved unnaturally, as Jaune regained consciousness he watched helplessly with his bright yellows eyes as his body moved against his control, a long sharp tentacle stretched from his back and pieced the light in front of him, plunging the corner in darkness before it pierced into the wall and pulled Jaune forward as his body moved up the stairs towards a mobster who saw his demonic appearance and tried to retreat back only to slip and lay on the stairs helplessly before two Grimm like Serpents appeared on both sides of Jaune.

they're bodies were as black as the night, their multiple razor sharp teeth illuminated in the dark along with their multiple red grimm like eye's, they extended from Jaune back and desended upon the man, the right serpent head dug into his side with it's teeth before the left silenced the screaming man with his jaw clamped into his head and bit of his face off.

Jaune body was forcibly moved through the doorway where another looked at the right serpent with fear before it clamp on his face and flipped him to the wall on the right ripping his face off in the process, the Mobster shot at Jaune only for their bullets to disintegrate in an invisible barrier of shadow.

one of the mobster's shooting at him, ran out of ammo and threw his gun at Jaune before trying to run away only for a sharp tentacle to spring from Jaunes back and impale the back of the mobster, lifting him up from the ground.

the serpent eye's change from red to yellow with a different pattern shifting under their eye's then the Jaune was forced to kneels as the serpent on the right slithered onto the ground, moving fast and slow to the left right behind one of the mobster who was shooting at him from his cover, he looked behind to see the serpent and barely made out his cry before it ate his face and returned back to Jaune.

their eye's turned blue before a black vortex appeared behind the last mobster still shooting at Jaune, it pull everything into it with such unnatural power that it nearly pulled Jaune in only for the still protruding tentacle to let go of the mobster it was holding in order to latch onto the wall to prevent Jaune from sharing the fate of the three bodies in the swirling void before it imploded sending them scattering in three directions with two landing in the gave yard, one at Jaunes feet and the other impaled on the iron fence.

Jaune felt the dark force over him force him to his knees as it growled threateningly in his mind _**"You are NotHinG bUt my PuPpet"**_ , Jaune grunted as he slowly regained control of his body with the presence still there lingering within him as the horrifying appendages and heads disappeared into the shadows behind him before he slowly stood up.

he stood up after that horrifying experience, he could still feel that dark intoxicating power coursing through his body, tempting him to reach out and unleash it, curious and tempted to feel that again he instinctively called upon the force and in an instant the two serpents appeared on both sides of his head, the dark shadows of the grave yard became clear to him and as he stood within the dim area he felt at peace and comfort within the shadows, the feeling of fear and dread was washed away from him.

yet as he stood there basking in the power and the darkness he saw a faint rise of dark smoke arise from the corpse at his feet, the serpent on his right took notice of this and in one swift move it plunged into the dead body ripping out a black heart within it's mouth, it stared at Jaune with snarl as the heart remained in case within it's mouth before it flung the heart to the ground where it sank and in it's place laid a dark hole in the ground with dark tentacle appendages withering out.

Jaune felt a call from the small portal before him, a sense of familiarity and a calling unlike anything he had ever felt before, on pure instinct his handed reached out towards the portal which singed to his presence causing the appenadges to move around in excitement before they retreated back into the portal before a creature unlike anything anyone could image crawled out and sat on it's hands and knees before Jaune.

it had a small humanoid body that was half the side of a man if it full stood up, it's dark skinned body was covered in open scars, it also had short black fur on it's back, it's clawed hands dug into the soil like it's feet, he head resembled that of a goblin or gemlin with it's head and ears except for it's glowing yellow eye's, it smiled at Jaune with it's sharp pointed teeth before giving him a small wave that he hesitantly returned before crawling towards the gate and stopping to look back at him.

"This way" it called out to him with it's high pitch voice.

Jaune followed after the little creature that he dubbed a Darkling because it created from the darkness and it was some sort of imp/ demon creature, as he approached the gate the darkling climbed the wall beside the gate and climbed over it to the other side where it slowly pushed the car out of the way. As he waited for the darkling to finish pushing the car out of the way a pained whimper from behind him caught his attention, turning his head he glanced at the mobster laying impaled in the fence on his back, he reached out to Jaune "W-who are you" he whimpered giving out the last of his breath "the devil?" and with that he laid limp on the fence, the serpents sense his death and attack with blinding speed ripping his heart out and devouring it before returning back to their position just as the darkling opened the gate for him.

it then moved behind an electrical unit where another mobster tried to retreat and shoot at it before it descend upon him, jumping on him and biting into his neck as it forced him to the ground and biting again finishing him off.

travelled around the corner of the cemetery's wall to see a subway entrance, walking up to it just in time to see civilian worker shot by someone beyond the locked gate, walking down Jaune peered around the corner to see the last of them cowering behind the corner leading to the subway "your not getting me with you're demon shit in here!" he shouted at Jaune who retreated back up the stairs with the darklings, brainstorming on how to get in.

his answer came in the from the darkling who tugged at his trousers, earing his attention to see it pointing towards the open vent with a flicking light above it, approaching the vent he hiss in pain and discomfort retreating from the infernal flicking light that burned him and his two serpents who sucked in the shadows of the darkness around them, healing themselves and relieving Jaune of the irritation, 'okay Darkness good, light bad' he deduced from that experience before taking out his gun and shooting the light, letting darkness swallow the small area.

he kneeled down to the ground for his serpent to slither off and to the vent, he saw through it's eyes as it stopped before the spinning fan blades inside the subway entrance, he could see the armed man cowering behind the wall before his darkling stood in front of the closed gate and taunted him until he came out and destroyed his form with a single shot, the serpent destroyed the fan as quietly as it can before slithering in and in a flash tore his throat open, killing him then biting it's way into his chest and devouring his heart before taking the keys in it's mouth and retreating back to Jaune.

as Jaune regained his vision the serpent dropped the keys into his hand before he stared at the two of them in awe "okay, you two are awesome" he complemented before willing them to retreat back into him and walking back down the stairs and opening the gate, he walked around the corner and into the subway before the screen faded to black.

 **-remnant-**

The people of remnant watched as Vale number one bachulour went from Professor to crime mob hitman to being the vessel to an eldritch horror with two grimm like serpents protruding over his shoulders, their razor sharp teeth, abilities, and appearance were the stuff of pure nightmares.

only one thought entered their minds about this game.

It was fucking awesome.

 **-team RWBY-**

the members of Team RWBY had different reactions to this.

"Best game ever!" Ruby cried out as she sat next to her sister.

"I know!" Yang agreed "The professor as some bad boy assassin's *Growl*" she purred at the thought Jaune being as she said a bad boy, dark, handsome, mysterious and powerful, all of which sent chills down her spine.

"how can you two like such a barbaric and gruesome game!?" Wiess questioned her teammates.

"i didn't see you complaining or adverting your eyes from it when he eliminated those hit men" Yang rebuked the Heiress with a playful grin on her face "and I do believe I saw a hint of redness decorate those pale cheeks of yours".

Weiss responded with "hmph" as she turned her face away from the blonde in order to hide her red cheeks "W-well, what about that grotesque language? aren't you afraid of what Ruby might hear?".

"oh please" Yang sighed "she heard far worse from our uncle when he's blackout drunk".

"yeah! those fuckers got what they deserved" Ruby

"Ruby! no swearing!" Yang reprimed her younger sister.

"oh okay, those fudging buttholes got what they deserved" she corrected her self with a cheery smile.

"Fudge?"

"it's what she can say in place of the F word" Yang explained to the Heiress

"o~k back on topic, what about those demon serpents and the professor being possessed by some demon"

"I think they make the professor look like a dark hero, making it all the more interesting" Blake offered her opinion which earned the heiress attention.

"you mean like those dark hero's in your smut books?"

"their not smut their romance novels" Blake defended her collection of exotic written material.

 **-Professor's-**

Ozpin was a still as a statue before his screen, his face a pale as death, his wide eyes stared at the screen as if he had seen a ghost, his coffee mug was scattered against the floor with it's brown liquid contents splattered all around the ground.

Glynda was exactly like ozpin except for the red cheeks decorating her face and the movement of her thighs rubbing together as she watch Jaune very closely.

Peter like Ozpin and Glynda stood in front of the screen, his eyes wide and his mouth open before- "SPECTACLUR!" he cried out, his once horror filled face was now beaming "this

Bart "Intriguing" he whispered, inching closer to the tv and shifting his glasses a bit "the idea of young Mr Arc being a host to a demonic entity that allows him to use a powers fuel by darkness. on top of that his life and change of attitude makes him even more interesting, I wonder what that being is and where this story will take us".

Neo had never seen such brutality and carnage in all her life, such destruction and violence was a really turn on to the midget, the appearance of those demon added to the arousal she was feeling towards the wet noodle turned hunk of man.

Cinder was confused, half of her was afraid.

Afraid of Jaune, afraid of the thing using Jaune and afraid if she made the greatest mistake of her life by having Jaune sent to Ironwoods cell, fear if Jaune always had it thing inside of him or that he was a secret agent of her Mistress judging by the serpent like grimm on his shoulders.

the other half of her was aroused by the destruction and brutality Jaune left in his wake, along with powers and serpents that reminded her of her mistress that she hoped she did not cross by sending Him to the Brig.

 **-Arc Family-**

The Arc family was nursing their unconscious mother who had fainted a number of times as she watched her son become one of her greatest nightmares, a thug, a criminal an assassin, all three clashing together causing her to faint, the second time came when she heard him swear and blow the head off the worker who spat at him, third when he was force out of a building by the bomb, fouth when that thing came out of him, sending her into the deep embrace of darkness where she was tormented by the visions of her son and those serpents.

Nicholas Arc, the Patriarch of the Arc clan and Jaunes father stared at the screen in fear, fear of the families dark secret revealing it's self, a Secret he had thought, no... hoped had vanished a few generations ago.

 **-Grimm Lands-**

in the grimm Lands, in a dark castle surrounded by grimm, a Dark lady with Pale skin and black veins emerging from her exposed skin, this woman was Salem, mother of the Grimm, lady of Hate and despair, Mistress of the gathering Darkness. and she was staring at her screen in awe, awe and joy of the familiar being inhabiting the Handsome man Cinder had reported.

a single recurring thought raced though her mind 'could he be the second coming of the Dark Brother'

 **-white sheep Universe-**

In the sheep Universe of Remnant, everyone watched as Jaune Arc, a huntsmen become a badass assassin for a crime family then become a host to a demon.

many of those close to Jaune had different reactions to this.

 **-Team WRP-**

"of all the stupid reckless things he could become, he just had to pick hitman!" Weiss sighed at her teammate/ fake boyfriends stupidity.

"calm down Weiss" Pyrrha said trying to sooth the irritated Heiress "it's just a game, it's not real" little did she know, she was dead wrong.

"your right Pyrrha but what about that foul language? aren't you concerned about Ruby being exposed to such barbarity?" Weiss asked gesturing to little girl in their room who was transfixed on the tv before turning towards the Heiress.

"Oh get off my fudging back Weiss, i'm not a baby".

"Fudge?" Pyrrha and Weiss asked at her use of chocolate treat.

"i'm not allow to swear until i'm old enough" Ruby hung her head in shame at having to use such word that everyone apart from her can use.

 **-Team RNYB-**

Yang was Transfixed on the screen, a heavy blush on her face, Jaune her Crush/ secret boyfriend/ special special friend was now even more of a badass as he took on an entire platoon of gangsters armed with nothing more then what he could get his hands on, then when those powers came, he became even more of a dark badass and the site of those tentacles made her fantasied about those Jaune using those things on her, sometimes his face was replace by the face of Henticle before it reverted by to him.

Nora was cheering at the destruction Jaune was causing, the site of those demons on his shoulder did nothing to change her mood "Rip their faces off Jaune!" she cried out, seeing the brutal one sided battle with those serpents chomping the faces of the mobsters.

Blake was blushing tomato red and squirming onto of her bed with her thighs rubbing together to quell the heat gathering between her legs as she stares transfixed on Jaune who acted like one of those dark heroes in her romance novel/ smut books.

Ren mearly shrugged his shoulders at it, not really bothered by something that he knows is fake.

 **-Team CNME with Cinder and Neo-**

Cinder had many feeling towards this spectical that her little brother Jaune was in, Worry, scared, anger and arousal.

worried and scared for his well being as he was attacked and ambushed by hitmen like him and he survived them all, even the bomb that would have killed anyone even with area at that range along with the fall, and she was also scared and worried about her well being if her Mistress Salem, Jaune's mother saw this.

she angry at those men for attacking Jaune and she was angry at Jaune for making another stupid life choice that would get him killed.

yet despite all of that she was aroused by his brutality and destruction that makes him worthy of being a child of Salem, those demons and the voices didn't hinder what she was feeling because she believed it was just his grimm side going through a puberty stage.

Neo licked her lips at the site of Jaune carving a path of Destruction with brutal tactics and efficiency that she found exotic, her thighs rubbed together to quell the increasing heat gathering between her legs.

 **-Grimlands-**

Salem the Lady of hate and despair, mistress of the Gathering darkness and mother of the Grimm and Jaure stared at her screen in wonder and awe, her Son jaune could very well be the next Incarnation of the Dark Brother by the site of the two familiar serpents on his shoulders, naturally she would be more then proud of her son destroying humans and becoming the next Dark Brother but first she would to have bend him over her knee and give him a proper smacking for her worried sick.

Nicholas looked at the screen in pure horror and fear, fear of the demon serpents and the voice appearing on Jaune.

 **Omake: 1 Relic The Dark man by Johnny Powell.**

"see this sexy guy, right here? This is 'The Dark Man; or if you remember from your Remnant folklore if you ever studied ancient culture you would know him as 'The Dark Brother' basically the guy who created t-the Grimm, Yeah that guy, and as you can tell by the familiar demons beside him this guy was like you Jaune, in fact you could consider him your Predecessor. This idol is the First ever recorded evidence of a Darkness host as we have no idea if he was the first or if there were others before him, but none of them have ever been worshiped as a god so fuck 'em'.

No one knows who the Dark Brother was or where he came from. All we know is that he wasn't alone, his exact opposite the Brother of light fought him many times before the creation of man. i'm guessing you want a history lesion on this guy?.

Alright before the creation of man and animals, two beings existed, the Dark Brother and Brother of Light who descended upon a miserable little ball of dirt that was our planet before those two showed up, The Brother of Light brought life upon the dirt ball, creating plants, animals and sun that shines on it, while the Dark Brother created fire to destroy the plants, Grimm to slaughter his animals and the night to plunge the world in Darkness. needless to say the Brother of Light was Pissed and so he destroyed his younger Brothers creations Prompting an all out war between the two that created mountains and split the lands that made the world of Remnant as it is.

The fighting between the two stopped when the Brother of Light had the Ingenious Idea of Creating something together, and can you guess what that something was Jaune? It was Man. Yes that's right, Mankind!, beings that are nether Light nor dark and are able to choose where they stand between the two. After they work was finished, they left the World of Remnant, leaving behind their creations who would have to fight against the Dark Brothers first Creations for generations to come.

No one could say that they are the incarnation or the second coming a god who brought awesome into the world".

 **finished with the first one, I plan to do more of this relics with a number of Original creations that tie's the Arc clan to the Darkness, now for the second which is a request by joe. elliott135.**

 **Omake 2 Queen's, good old Fashioned lover Boy.**

everyone in Remnant looked at their scrolls as the newest popular music video was just uploaded onto every news channel, social websites and media websites.

soon the image of a shadow figure was presented on the screen, his fingers playing the piano as he sings in a soft voice made hearts flutter as he sings"I can dim the lights and sing you songs full of sad things" the lights slowly lit up to show the singer as Jaune Arc "we can do the tango just for two, I can serenade and gently play on your heart strings, Be your Valentino Just for you" the drums where being beat by a familiar red headed rebel while the a familiar drunk and assassin played the guitar,.

All four of them: "ooo love ooo loverboy"

Jaune: "what're you doing tonight"

Adam, Mercury and Qrow: "ooo hey boy"

Jaune: "set my alarm, turn on my charm, That's because i'm a good old fashioned lover boy"

Jaune: "ooo let me feel your heat beat"

Adam, Mercury and Qrow: "Grow faster, faster"

Jaune: "Ooo ooo you feel my love heat, Come on and sit on hot seat of love and tell me how do you feel right after all, I'd like for you and I"

Jaune: "To go romancing"

Jaune: "Say the word, your wish is my command"

Adam, Mercury and Qrow: "Ooo love, Ooo loverboy"

Jaune: "What're you doing tonight"

Adam, Mercury and Qrow: "Ooo hey boy"

Jaune: "Write my letter, Fell much better, I'll use my fancy patter on the telephone"

the Music died down into a soft tone, with only Jaune playing softly on the piano along Mercury playing his electric guitar on the same tempo softly.

Jaune: "When i'm not with you, I think of you always"

Adam, Mercury and Qrow: "I miss those long hot summer nights"

Jaune: "When I'm not with you"

Adam, Mercury and Qrow: "Think of me always. I love you, love you"

then it returned back to it's up beat tempo.

Adam, Mercury and Qrow: "Hey boy Where did you get it from. Hey boy where did you go"

Jaune: "I learned my passion in the good Old- fashioned school of lover boys"

Mercury did a guitar solo on his electric guitar, his fingers plucking the strings, creating a smooth yet still up beat sound.

Jaune: "Dining at the Ritz we'll meet at Nine Precisely"

Adam, Mercury and Qrow: "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine o' clock"

Jaune: "I will pay the bill you taste the wine. Driving back in style, in my saloon will do quite nicely. Just take me back to your that will be fine"

Jaune: "Come on and get it"

All four "Ooo love Ooo lover boy"

Jaune: "What're you doing tonight"

Adam, Mercury and Qrow: "Ooo hey boy"

Jaune: "everything's all right, Just hold on tight, That's because i'm a good old fashioned lover boy"

The people of remnant clapped at the great song and singers on their screen with the majority of them rewinding the video back to watch it again, the female population of remnant fantasied about the lead singer Jaune Arc, his song and soft voice touched them deeply with many who was close to the professor, saw that the song was a message to them.

Yang, Glynda and Winter rewinded the song over and over again, reading the message hidden in the song, each believing that it was all meant for them.

Blake and a number of Female Faunus's never knew that but always dreamed about the lone rebel leader having a sensitive side, and this song showed it, tails moved from sided to side furiously, ear's perked up and eye's trained on the red headed rebel.

Many female waitresses who knew the one night stand drunk huntsmen, never knew him to have such a sensitive side, some stared at him with a love struck daze, and planed to reward this great singer with special surprised the next time he drops by.

Cinder and Emerald stared at their scroll in wonder, they never knew that the arrogant, loud mouth assassin could play the guitar like a master or even sing, while that piece of information isn't important to their plans, what was important to them is how he was convinced to play live on tv and with Jaune, the Man he was order to spy on along with Emerald.

"Well, Juniper" Nicholas started looking at his wife who was beaming with pride and joy at her son, "i guess those piano lessons weren't such a waste at all".

"Shut up Nicky" Juniper Arc said her husband while still keeping eye contact with the tv "don't ruin this moment for me"

 **I hope I fulfilled you request, if not please let me know so I can change it to your liking.**

 **next up Return of the Old way's**


	33. Rwby Kitties

Rwby kitties

 **Note: only the characters apart from Jaune Arc have been turned into kittens, Jaune unknowingly takes the transformed Kittens into his room, unaware that they're his students and aquentinces.**

 **There will be no reactions from the People of Remnant.**

 **hope you enjoy.**

 **Kittens: Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Blake, Neo, Nora, Pyrrha, Cinder, Mecury and Emerald**

Jaune was doing what he normally does on a freeday at night in his office.

Grading the students paperwork with a few having extra words written on them that he didn't understand like 'Blonde's should stick together' or in the name box 'Marry me!', truly words he could never understand, Just as he finished grading the last a knock at his door caught his attention.

"Yes, come in!" he called out only for no response, getting up from his seat he walked towards the door and opened it only to find no one there, looking left and right to both ends of the hall only to find it empty.

Just as he was about to close the door a shuffling noise caught his attention, looking down he saw a big carboard box at his feet with something moving inside, curious he bent down prepared for the worse but when he opened it he was surprised by the contents within.

"Kittens!?" he Proclaimed seeing a number of multi-coloured cats within the box staring at him with unnatural intelligence.

 **-inside the box-**

"Yang! Where are we? And why are we like this?!" a little red shorthair cried out in distress with a rose emblem on It's coat.

A blonde Ragamuffin kitten moved closer to the whining shorthair and awkwardly placed it's small paw on the red kittens head, it then stroking the little kitten in order to comfort it "I don't know Ruby, but I'll find a way out of this!" it proclaimed earning a snort from a pure white Birman kitten.

"Like you could find a way for us to returned to normal" the White kitten snorted.

"I don't see you having any idea's Weiss cream"

"Hey!" the kitten hissed at the blonde for using it's name in a frozen treat.

While the two kittens where bittering between eachother, a Bombay Kitten watch in disinterest before it's amber cat eye's washed over the other

A red Dragon Li kitten sat next to an orange Cymric Kitten who stared around their large prison in wonder.

In the far side was a kitten with three colours that made it look like that Ice cream, Neapolitan with White, pink and brown decorating it's fur while it had two mis-match eye's that seemed to switch colours everytime it blink. Blake couldn't help but feel fear when she saw that cat and quickly avert her eye's when it looked at her, she could still feel it's gaze on her even as she look at the rest that huddled in the corner.

In the Corner there were three different colour cats that where whispering to each other.

One, a male she guessed by on his more larger and less slimmer form as well as the deep masculine voice coming from him, had a greyish blue colour, sort of like Mercury, his hair had a short wild style to it.

Next was a slim grassy green coloured kitten with Red eye's that held devotion and a familiar sense of hidden power that she knew all to well.

She stuck close to a jet black kitten with long silky smooth fur and blazing amber eye's that held power and malice.

Before long our confinement shifted and a knocking sound was heard before a familiar voice we all knew spoke "Yes, Come in!", all of there attention was turned to listening to for more of that voice, the sound of the door opening.

Knowing that if it's who she thinks it is, Blake wasted no time in making their presence known by charging straight into carboard wall in the direction of the sound, her action caused the other occupents to look at her action questionably before the roof opened up and there in the blinding light was the face of their savour looking at them in awe "kittens!?".

"Professor! Professor it's us!" Ruby yelled out to Jaune from her position in their confinement, but Jaune couldn't understand them as all he heard was the adorable red kitten meowing to him with it' big puppy eye's.

"Aww your so cute" Jaune cooed at the red kitten before taking a hold of the box and taking it inside.

"Professor! Prossor!"

"Ruby enough, it's obvious that he can't understand us"

"But Weiss, we need to tell him who we are, so he can help us!"

"I agree Weiss" "I don't want to spend the rest of my life like this"

"Now, lets see what we got here" Jaune having settle the box on his desk and took his seat behind it, his hands reached in a gently grabbed the first thing he got.

The feel of soft fur graced his hands before pulling out the blonde fluffy kitten with purple eye's "well aren't you a cute one" the blonde cat held her self up after that compliment and meowed quite smug like to the other kittens with some glaring at her and hissing under their breaths.

He settled the cat on his desk which took up residence near his arm, and watched as he once again digged into the box.

He grabbed another object only this time it was more smooth then fluffy, pulling it out, Jaune was presented with a vision of pure white.

Dispite how gentle he was being, the snow white kitten with blue eye's gave him a disgruntled look "my what beautiful snowy fur you have" the kitten seemed to approve of his comment as it gave the blonde cat the Raspberry before he put it down.

The white Kitten strutted proudly towards the other arm and watched as he pulled out a black shorthaired kitten who stared at him with an impassive look with it's amber eye's, "you look just like one of my students" Jaune noted the semblance in personality but the cat had a look that said it didn't know if it should take that as a compliment or an insult.

Taking a dive into the box he pull out the whiny red cat from before that still held it's puppy eye's "Aww aren't you just adorable" he then gave the little kitten a gentle stroke with his finger even as it meowed at him.

"Professor it's m-oh" she was caught off by soothing and pleasurable feeling she getting on her scalp "hmmm" she purred enjoying the feel of his finger rubbing her head that she even pushed against his finger causing him to stroke harder which sent unknown waves of pleasure down her spine and into her tail, her purrs became louder which cause a number of the kittens to blush and even look in envy at her vocal enjoyment until-.

"RUBY!" the Weiss Hissed out to the red kitten, snapping her out of her thoughts, the red kitten blushed in embarrassment of what she doing and tried to her hide herself in Jaunes hands but was unfortunately put down where she was berated by the white kitten while the blonde cat seemed to pester the kitten with questions.

Next Jaune pull out the orange kitten who seemed quite happy dispite the situation "Nora!" she meowed loudly without a care in world.

"My aren't you a ball of energy" he noted seeing the goofy friendly smile on the orange cat before moving on.

The next to come was a cute red kitten with beautiful long red fur "oh, aren't you beautiful" let it be know that if a cat could blush anymore redder then it's fur, now was that moment as her red head grew darker, she tried to hide her self from the many envious glares being sent her way.

Putting her aside, Jaune peered into the box to see the last few kittens huddled in their positions, his hands naturally moved toward the to the kitten that stood out amongst the rest but stopped just an inch from it as his blue eyes met the mis-match eyes of the Multi-coloured kitten. Fear and Dread welled up within him as stared straight in the eye's of the Kitten for within the Pink and brown eyes was the promise of death and eternal pain that head him petrified with fear, the same kind of fear that he gets when he annoys his midget of a roommate.

The mismatch cat stared at him without emotion, it's eye's flickered between his hands to him, analysing him with unnatural and terrifying intelligence. it soon made up it's mind and walked in between his outstretched hands, Jaune was soon brought back to reality by it's movements yet the feeling of fear did not fade or dull when he stared at it, so he carefully and gently picked up the multi-coloured feline, freighted to drop her or hurt her, Frightened of the repercussions should he do any of the two.

Carefully putting her far away from him and inching away from the table like it had the plague which the multi-coloured feline too great pleasure in the fear it had on him.

Jaunes hands once again dived in a brought out a green hairball that violently thrashed and hissed in his hands "woah! easy" he called out softly, trying to sooth the angry spitefire but failed "i'm trying to help you here!" but his plea's fell on deaf ears to the hell cat that all but scratched and bite our blonde hero. however help came in the form of previous dark furred feline, it's amber eye's burned threateningly, all it was meow once for the green fur ball to lay still in his hands but still hold it's threatening glare.

He settled the now timid hell spawn on the table next to the dark furred feline that calmed it down "there you go. you angry little fur ball", if looks could kill then Jaune would have been killed a thousand times over by the red coloured eye's of the green spit fire that he just insulted.

He then pulled out the final animal from the now empty carboard box, the kittens fur was that of a bluish grey colour, almost mercury in it's texture, unlike the previous the kitten he dealt with, this one was far more pleasant to deal with as it didn't thrash or hiss when Jaune handled it but what was weird was that it smirked triumphantly at the green kitten who narrowed it's eye's at it.

Putting down with the others, Jaune removed the empty box, allowing more room on the desk before seeing the rows of colours in front of him "right" he started looking at the colourful collection of kittens who stared back "since you might be staying here for a while, I'll need to name you to help identify you from each other so lets start with you" Jaune's eye's landed on blonde fluffy kitten with wild hair and amethyst eye's.

It stood confidently before the professor even as he gently picked it up and gave it a little stroke to help ease it's nerves if it had any only to earn a pleasant purr from wild feline, as he continued to stroke it he looked it over, noting that he was stronger then the others "my, your a strong one, and a strong cat needs a strong name" the purring cat perked at the idea of being given a name by it's crush and eagerly awaited to know what to be called.

"How about...Butch"

Silence engulf the room before it was filled with the loud howl of meow's from the collection of kittens who fell on their sides giving out meow like laughters while the blonde in Jaunes hands stared at the professor in horror of it's new name, it was aware of the prossessor lifting it's wildly untamed fluffy tail exposing it's naked hind quarters "oh sorry Butchete" it still didn't help make it any better so the blonde was left to do it's walk of shame back to the collection of kittens.

Jaunes eye's sweeped over the collection of colours until it found the one he was looking for, at the right end of the row was the smaller red kitten, one of the first he took out. It jump and tried to hid behind the larger blonde kitten when he turned to it.

"Aww, don't be shy" he softly said to the shy red kitten he pick up from it's hiding place, holding it in front of him, he inspected the red feline who figited in his hands from his inquisitive stare "hmm, quite a small thing ain'tcha" he thought to him self, seeing the size of red kitten compared to the others "now lets see if your a boy or a girl?" all of the kittens jerked up in alarm of what he was about to do including the red kitten who whined and thrashed weakly in his hands, the blonde kitten that she was previously hiding behind Hissed aggressively at Jaune who already had the back of the kitten o him before lifting the tail up "a Girl".

Turning her back around he was presented with the shame fill eyes of a defeated cat "sorry but I needed to know" it still didn't help cheer the small feline up "i know the perfect name for you" those big eye's locked with his "strawberry, because your so sweet and small" the newly identified Strawberry (Ruby Rose) nodded weakly before being put down and performing the walk of shame to the coffee cup on desk.

Next was the slightly bigger kitten with snow white fur, it tried to retreat when he slowly reached for it only to bump against some paperwork giving Jaune enough time to sweep it off the desk and into his hands, it's struggles were unsuccessful so it settled on glaring at Jaune "Snowball, because your fur is as white as snow and your so small" it wasn't the worst of names and it wasn't the best ether but it was passable to the newly named white haired feline before he lifted up her tail earning a violent response from Snowball who clawed and scratched Jaune who quickly put her down.

 **-kittens pov-**

"Honestly the Nerve of that man!" Snowball (Weiss) huffed in anger of her privates being exposed by him, she took her place with those in her opinion have been violated by the professor.

"calm down snowball" Butchete (Yang) said to angry white feline who turned her glare towards her "he doesn't know, we are cats now".

"Shut it BUTCH!" Snowball shouted at the blonde who was taking it far to well then she's supposed to "he didn't just expose me, he exposed you too!"

"and he didn't even buy me dinner first" the blonde Feline joked, her dreams of being this close to her crush and naked were only half fulfilled, and they don't always included extra company like her sister or her in the body of a cat but beggers can't be choosers in this scenario.

"Yang this is serious!" Weiss stressed out.

"I know, I still can't believe I haven't seen his"

"Guy?!" Strawberry (Ruby) called out to the two felines.

"What?!/What?" they both asked, turning towards the smaller red feline.

"Blakes next" she pointed out to the dark furred kitten in Jaunes hands, despite the situation she was in Blake maintain her usual poker face expression "Blake! are you ok!?" she called out to the Huntress/ kitten who was being inspected by Jaune.

"I've had worse" she replied back maintaining her eye contact with the large man holding her.

"you definitely remind me of one of my best students" he commented seeing the unnatural resemblance between the two, his thumb gently caressed the side of her head, It took all of her self control not to break and give in to the exotic sensations running through her.

However her resolve broke when he attack her new found weakness, his nail lightly assaulted her ear, those gentle scratching sent such nerves screaming in new found pleasure that she never thought she'd experience. "mmmmhhh! oooohhhh!" she couldn't stop the words leaving her mouth as the steel armour of her will broke before Him "mmmmmhhhh right there! oh Yeah! Oh YEAH! work those magic fingers!".

The others were star struck by the site of the once will of steel huntress being reduced into a moaning putty in Jaune's Hands "i don't believe it" Weiss whispered at the site of the once cold and calculating Huntress besides her self acting like a beast in heat.

"I know!" Yang agreed looking at the scene before her "who knew that Blake could be such a screamer" she watched as the dark haired feline was unaware of her tail being lifted up to determine her gender.

"I know how about... Kunoichi" Blake in her eternal blissful state didn't mind being given the title of her favourite romance book characters, but sadly her ride of pleasure had to come to an end when he put her down in favour of picking up the larger red kitten.

"What a beautiful red coat you have" Jaune's complement had the once champion huntress blushing in her spot "so soft" his fingers brushing against her had an unnatural positive affect on her and had almost had her in a state like Blake if it hadn't been for the quick stroking season he gave.

Pyrrha Niko's, the Peoples champion, The untouchable Maiden was now a kitten having it's gender checked by the man she looked up to as a role Model, needless to say embarissment wasn't the word she was feeling at this moment but at the same time it felt like her dream was coming true because in secret she sometimes dreamed of about the Professor like others girls and like other girls those dreams always had the both of them alone, sometimes Naked, sometimes as teacher and student yet it would end the same in a passionate night of ecstasy.

After inspecting her he held her up his smiling face "i know the Perfect Name for you" Pyrrha dreaded what humiliating name she was about to be given, she prayed it was nothing more worse then a Name like Butch just like Yang, she prepared her self for the utter humiliation that would forever be her name

"Maiden".

Ok... it wasn't the kind of name she was expecting but it was still a good name none the less, she was put down with the others, including the disappointed and depressed Blonde "hey! why doesn't P-Money get a ridiculous name!?" Yang whined.

"Maybe cause she's a good student" Weiss Pointed out.

"I'm a good student!" Yang Argued in her own personal defense.

"She doesn't go ransacking other peoples draws" Blake Added.

"You were with me!".

"And she didn't send our teacher flying out a window almost giving him a coma but instead give's him amnesia" Ruby Joined in, reminding them of her Sisters greatest screw up.

"First off, it was an accident! so get off my back about it. second I *Almost* sent him into a coma thankfully I didn't and as for the amnesia, he no longer has it so he's back to our normal and charming man we all know and love".

As they we're arguing Jaune had already moved onto the next one, the orange ball of fun and energy that was once known as a Nora. "you've been quite the good kitty and I think I have the perfect name for you depending on your sex" the moment he finished that sentence the cheerful smile on her face dropped

"Oi! that's for Ren to Look at!" She shouted but quickly realised what she said, looking towards her friends she saw the blank questionable looks on their faces looking right at her "I mean... That's Private!".

"Hmm i'm thinking ether Queen or Duchess. what do you think?" Nora perked up at the Title she has always wished forward to getting along with the power so it didn't surprise her team or her friends what came next.

"Queen! Queen! I am Queen!" she shouted over and over again but to Jaune's ears it was the Loud and positive meows from the Orange kitten in his hands who seemed to like one of the ideas he gave. he somehow knew which name it was begging for.

"Queen it is then"

Nora Crackled with insane laughter from her position high above the others in Jaune's Hands "HahahahaHa I am Queen Kneel before me!" her friends and others watched as the orange kitten continued to laugh menacingly which sent paralysing fear down their spines.

"Should we be afraid?" Weiss asked, starring at the insane Huntress that continued to let out a creepy and insane laugh from high atop Jaune's hand.

"No we should be terrified" Pyrrha whispered in dread having first experience what happens when Nora is given Power.

Jaune put down the happy ginger and was ready to move on to the next one but suddenly froze when his eye's landed on the colourful minx who was next in line to be pick.

Jaune swore he could see the promise of eternal pain and suffering when he looked directly into those mis-match eye's, the sound of Tortured screams and destruction was all that he could hear while starring at the multi-coloured ball of fur that was in front of him.

Wanting to both get it over with and not incur what ever wrath that thing held he decided to name it after the living hell that he is forced to entertain daily "I-I'll just call you Neo" the multi-coloured Feline accepted this and moved on towards the named growing group.

On to the final trio of kittens that huddled together and awaited their own Judgement "who's next?" he asked. the trio looked at each other, having a silent conversation before the dark furred kitten stepped forward, it's blazing amber eye's stared intently at Jaune "Guess you then" like the others he gently pick up the dark hair feline.

"My what gentle hands you have Jaune" Cinder purred, the feel of the gentle caresses she was receiving was unlike anything she had ever felt before. her purring attracted shock (Mercury and emerald) and envious looks (Team RWBY) from her fellow felines, she hardly noticed her gender being checked until her faithful servant cry brought her back to the reality of what was happening and more importantly what he was doing.

Needless to say Cinder was not Pleased with having her entire body being examined so casually but before she could retaliate with her claws, Jaune had already finished and already rendered his judgements "Ms Tinkle's".

...What?

Laughter boomed through out the room, everyone including the mute psycho Neo was laughing at her new title given to her by the man she is now beginning to loath, never had she been embarrassed and helpless in her entire life, she silently swore to her self that when she gets her form back she is going to barbeque everyone that is here to ease this shame.

Jaune Put down the grumpy, fire eyed feline down before moving on.

Unlike the others, he did not pick up the green furball that gave him trouble but mearly stared down on it "i'm not picking you up after your little Hissy fit so i'm just gonna call you ButterCup" Buttercup's glare intensified greatly that even as she joined the others while still maintaining her hate filled glare.

His eye's zeroed in on the last kitten who backed away when he turned to face it "now you" just as he was about to reach for the feline it held it's paw up in a sign of stop and gave out a loud meow. "what?" he asked seeing the unnatural action of the kitten who meowed again "you don't want to be pick up?" it shook it's head at his question further intriguing him and amazing him "ok but I Need to know if you're a girl like the rest of them" again the kitten shook it's head and meowed "your not a girl like your sisters" again it shook it's head "...alright then".

"Alright?!" Weiss shouted out in anger that Mercury just got off free from being examined like the rest of them "all we had to do was simply say what we were and we could have avoided being Humiliated!?".

"It would appear that way" Blake shrugged seeing the schnee heiress about to explode in Anger.

"MOTHERF-!" The white kitten let out a long and loud hiss that shocked the others around her at her sudden aggressiveness.

With Jaune he look at the final kitten who had shown more intelligence then the rest of his litter, he thought of a name worth of both his gender and mind until it occoured to him the Perfect name that he knows of.

"Bart Junior".

Silence engulf the room before Bart Jr meowed, oh how Jaune wished he could understand the Intelligent boy cat, he somehow felt a kin-ship with the only male amongst his feline sisters.

Jaune awaited until Bart joined the rest of his family before addressing them "Right, until I find you a better home I'll need you to be prepared to tolorate my roommate who I am forced to entertain or else witness the slow destruction of the vale for her own twisted amusement" The mis-match kitten gave a proud and evil smirk at the fear crossing every face she could see.

"Thankful I have Just the thing to ease you all into her life" he started rummaging through freezer before bring out a large carten full a three colour substance of white, brown and pink, at the site of large carten of Ice cream one feline bareing the same colours looked at the tub of ice cream in awe, Hearts replaced the Pupils of her two different eye's, she barely registered what he said next as she was to busy staring at the love of her life "I always keep a hidden stash of this stuff just in case I need to smooth things over with her or if I need to cover my hide if I did anything to wrong her".

The kittens watched as he ruffled through his pockets before pulling out his scroll, a thin glass screen held together by thin white frame. his fingers dancing on the see through surface tapping selective buttons and words until a name and a face appeared, the photo depicted a unique person, a young woman with white skin but two distinctive hair colours of brown and pink that split apart from the middle.

All in all added by the innocent smile the young beauty looked like an angel except for the words listed underneath *Psychotic Bitch* a title one would think that at first glance she does not deserve but if they truly knew who and what she was then they would agree on the name.

His Scroll chimed with a hypnotic melody that occored for a few seconds before silence then restarting again, Jaune waited for an answer until another melody apart form his own sang throughout the room catching the attention of all occupents. Following the source he ruffled through bed trying to find the device making such a noise until came upon a similar object that he held in his hand.

The scroll rang like his, and like his it held a picture of him with the Words *Wet Noodle*. Jaune Eye's narrowed onto the title in annoyance, Frustration, and anger, whatever good mood he was in was washed away in a second along with any notion to give her a treat "you know what? i'm not gonna give her this. Instead i'm gonna chuck this away and get the strong coffee flavour, Let's see how she like's to be screwed with." All eye's watched as he dump the ice cream into a nearby bin.

Out of all the eye's one pair watched in horror as container carrying the necter of the god's dropped into the confinement of the dark abyss where all unwanted items are dropped, her heart broke at the site of her love desending slowly into the blackhole of waste with the lid of sealing closing over the black hole.

Those close to the crying feline saw the horror, and sadness freeze on the muli-coloured feline's face with it's eye's stuck on bin containing the frozen treat.

Back with Jaune, after throwing away the treat he planed to give, he decided to relax the growing tension by having the one thing he barely gets, a nice hot shower, collecting the necessities, namely his clothes for the night.

The Kittens where to pre-occupied with they're doing that they failed to notice the professor picking up bits of clothing or that two of they're members where missing from the group.

"Okay we need to think of way to get back to normal." Weiss asserting herself as the temporary leader of the group "so I can KILL that Man!".

"Ease up Weiss. he doesn't Know, you would the same thing if you came upon a litter of Kittens" Pyrrha tried to calm the still irked Heiress but found no results.

"That still doesn't excuse him for what he did!" She hissed out, her dignity, pride and self respect all soiled by the hands of the man she once respected. she'll never forgive him for the humiliation of having her women hood exposed like that in front of everyone.

"You're acting like it was just you that got examined by him, news flash your not. I got it, Ruby,Blake Pyrrha and... Nora?" Yang pointed to each and every member of their group before landing in the spot where the orange tabby cat was only to find that she was not there.

"Yes, Yang. I am very familiar in the or-"

"No! where's Nora?" Yang cut off the Heiress in order to look for the second strongest woman in their group.

"Orange cat that ranted about being queen for 5 minutes?" Mercury asked out with an impassive look on his face.

"yeah!?"

"In there with the Professor" he nodded his head towards the barely opened door, where the sound of water running and hitting the ground echoed along with steam moving out. but at the small opening stood both an orange feline and a three coloured terror who looked back at them with a sinister grin, closing the door on them with her paw.

"Nora!" Pyrrha cried out, leaping off the desk with the rest of her friends towards the large wooden door that was being closed by Neo who watched in sadistic amusement before using all the strength she had to shut it closed on them just as they were a foot away.

"Nora! are you okay?! What's Happening in there!?" Pyrrha shouted out to the pair behind the door as she pawed at it, frightened for the safety of her teammate who was with the *Thing* that made her feel fear as if it was death personified.

Her silent prays were answered when she got a response back from the energetic woman "It's so Big" Pyrrha and everyone stopped trying to push the door open as the words of Nora spoke to them from beyond the large wooden gate to the bathroom, each wondering if they heard her correctly before- "it's so long and Massive".

Silence engulf the room as Nora's words echoed through their minds, getting louder and stronger as all of them pictured the same image of what she said in their minds.

 **-with nora-**

Nora who was trapped in the bathroom along with Neo explained what she was seeing to the desprete Blonde cat outside the door "It's so big" she marvelled the large room from her tiny point of view "It's So Long and massive" the clean white bathroom stretch from her point of view, her curious nature allowed her to survey her surroundings.

"Details! Nora! Give me Details!" Yang yelled from the otherside of the door.

"Drops of Water dripping between those tight and perfect crevices" she watched the little drops of water fall down the lined wall tiles, "they're just so perfect and squared, you could grind meat on those boy's" Neo couldn't help but give out silent laughter as the blonde outside mistook her words.

"Don't stop! Nora! Tell me more!" Nora could hear the plea's of her friend from the other side of the door and did just as she asked.

"The drops of water look like crystals as they slide down those tight walls" she described the drops of water dripping down the bathroom walls.

"Nora! For the love of God! Open this door and let me in!" faint rapid scratches emanated from the large obstruction behind her "I want to see this!". while that was happening Neo was Laughing up a storm, taking great joy and humor from they're false plight, but before more could continue the sound of shower head suddenly stopped.

"Ah, for once a relaxing hot shower" the man inside sighed in relief and relaxation, the two had forgotten who else was inside the room before the obscured glass door's opened to present Jaune Arc in his naked glory, wiping drying off remnants of water from his being with a towel.

A thin veil of steam gathered around his pelvis and there They saw, "oh my Ren" Nora sounded in awe of the sight before her, even her companion reacted in the same way.

"huh?" Jaune sounded, looking down from his dripping wet face to two of the litter starring up at him in shock, completely unaware of who they were he stepped forth from the cover of steam and knelt down to address them "what are you doing here little fella?".

Knocked out of her stupor by what he called her she averted her eye's from down below unlike Neo and stood proud with her chested puffed and declared "I'm not little! I'm Nora!" her positive attitude made Jaune laugh.

"heheheh, you're definitely are a little ball of energy. I might have to rethink your name."

 **-outside-**

Outside the Bathroom every kitten excluding Bart Jr waited in anticipation of what's to come next, all of them bearing the pictures they kept in their head of the man they knew, like an artist they took in the details thrown at them and made the picture in their heads real to them, they all had reactions to their works.

Yang continued to paw and scratch at the door, intent on Jumping the Adonis of a man she loves, the details she heard had ignited a fire so bright and hot that nothing could extinguish it, nothing except being in the embrace that was Jaune Arc.

Ruby was in a state of Paralyse, her mind frozen on the image of Jaune Arc, Naked and Still, like a statue, water dripping down his abb's and all the way down to his forbidden zone. the Young female did not know how to react to this but her body did, becoming hotter with a burning sensation between her thighs.

Weiss, much like Ruby was frozen in her spot, Redness gathered in her snow white furred cheeks, all hostile intentions gone and replaced with a fantasying play of her Professor, posing like a model in different scenarios yet some of them included her with the both of them acting out in a dance of passion.

Blake tried to quell the growing heat in her legs by rubbing her thighs together but it only added to the flame along with the recouring image of her Professor, beckoning her to come and start the first of many dancing in the night of blissful animal instinct of Mating.

Pyrrha was in the corner of the room, rubbing her self against the wall in order to quell the growing heat between her thighs as the Image of Jaune served as fuel to the increasing sensation.

Emerald was at war with her self, her mind fractured between between loyalty or personal pleasures while her body acted on it's own accord.

Cinder was not someone who was easily surprised, Calm and collect until information of Jaune's physic was thrown at her, she stared at the door standing between her and the man she came to respect and fear, she was barely able to control herself as the instinct to mount was stronger then her will could contain added by an unknown power fuelling that desire.

Mercury had his head buried under what ever he could find after hearing *Long and Massive*, trying to drown out voice of Nora giving everyone details of Jaune Arc, Details he didn't want or need to hear.

suddenly the door the bathroom opened and out came the Prophets who saw the truth, one orange haired furball strutted proudly out from the gate of paradise while the other followed silently behind, her face frozen in awe and shock, eye's wide and jaw hanging open.

all at once everyone approached the Prophets from the holy place, curious about what they saw.

"What did you see Nora!?" Yang asked she who saw the face of god as all of the disiples gathered around to hear word of Nora Valkeryie.

A dreamy smile crossed her face as memory of the bathroom came to her "It was- it was" she kept repeating the same phrase, unable to describe the vision. the blonde kitten needed to know the word of Nora, word of the holy object that was Jaune Arc, she rested her paws on the Nora and shook the repeating kitten awake from her spell.

"Nora! focus! what did you see!?" again the kitten got a dreamy look and repeated a different phrase this time.

with the trio, they tried desperately to cure the frozen faced assassin and get the answers they needed but made no results in aiding the ice creaming loving psychopath.

The Door to the bathroom opened and out walked Jaune drying his still wet hair in his Night clothe's with remnants of water causing his shirt to cling his torso tightly giving anyone who didn't see a small glimpse of his form.

Jaune peered from under the cover of the towel over his head to see his new roommates looking at him in awe and an emotion that rubbed him off wrong, in a split second his feet were attacked by them with the blond jumping onto his leg and hugging onto it tightly all the while whining at him.

"Didn't know you all missed me that much" he gently and slowly shook his moving most of them out of the way without harming them as well as getting the howling blonde off, he hanged the towel back on it's place before moving towards the bed. Getting in and laying back on it he closed his eye's and allowed his body and mind to fall into a state of blissful Relaxtion and fantasy.

Until a great weight landed on his chest knocking the air and the sleep out of him, the weight moved around his chest frequentily and hissed, his eye's opened to see his new friends wrestling for control over his chest, swatting, pushing and hissing at each other.

Wanting to resolve this and get the Rarest activity he never gets, sleep, sitting up he got their attention "OI!" all eye's turned to him, seeing the annoyed and tired look on his face "enough! I will not have my chest be used as a wrestling match!" a few gave chuckled snorts but Jaune was too tired to care or take notice of such action.

"all of you Off!" his arms sweeped down his chest brushing them off and onto the side of the bed around his body, "I want to have what I Barely have with my roommate" they all looked up at him with a questionable look while others developed a slight red hue on their cheeks "sleep, so take any area you like but my chest is not a playground so only one of you will rest your head on it" they then looked at each other, glaring, meowing and hissing aggressively at one and another.

"you know what? I'll decide who gets my chest" they all howled at him as if saying *pick me! or Me!* as his eye's landed on a pictular kitten in the group "you!" his finger pointed directed at Strawberry.

the littlest of the litter jumped from her place at his declaration and started shaking like a leaf in her spot, scared and nervous as everyone around her glared at her with envious looks, her whine's and big eye's that were on the verge of tear's was all so adorable to look at, seeing as she wasn't going to move anytime soon Jaune decided to speed things up and pick up the frail little feline and settled on his chest "there." she quickly laided down on her new bed, resting her head against his chest with a completed and dreaming closed eyed look.

"the rest of you, pick elsewhere to sleep" and so they did, each settled into group or on their own around or on Jaune.

Butchette settled on his stomach just below where Strawberry was, and like strawberry she laid down with her head against his stomach.

Kunochi and Snowball took their place beside his right Bicep.

Maiden was laid against his left shoulder blade with Queen on his Right.

Neo moved up next to Strawberry, and laid on her side with a content look.

Ms Tinkle's and Butter Cup sat at the end of the bed along with Bart Jr next to Jaune's Feet.

"Goodnight" he yawned out getting replies from his new pets.

 **Finished. Something I've been working on, I was looking at Naruto fiction on this site and came across Naruto or Akatsuki Kittens where members of the show are turned into kitten versions of themselves and are transported into the real world where people find them and all sorts of wacky things happen including their names and reactions.**

 **interested by this work I looked to if there where other versions of this on other popular works, and found many on Bleach, Hetalia, yugioh and Fairy tail but none on RWBY so thought why not try and do one with Jaune surrounded by his students and enemies who are now Kittens.**

 **This as far as I know is the First RWBY Kitties fic and I made it so, if not, well I help in popularising it.**

 **hope you enjoyed, review please.**

 **Omake: When Nicholas arc failed to pay**

Juniper Arc, Matriach of the Arc Family was having a pleasant day washing dishes after fixing a beautiful breakfast, nothing could spoil her mood, not even her adorable son Jaune who was just so cute that she wished he'd stay like that forever "Mommy?" her beautiful baby boy asked tugging on her clothe's getting her attention.

"Yes Jaune sweety?" she asked with a joy filled smile on her face.

"What's a vis-cet-omi? (vasectomy)" In an instant after her mood and dreams shattered like the plate that was in her hands after hearing that dreadful word, her once smiling face was pale with Horror and fear of it.

"W-w-where did you hear such a word sweety?" she stuttered, wanting and the same time not wanting to hear where he heard the dream destroying world.

"Daddy made me promise that when I get old enough I take this procedour to protect me from nasty's and other things that would hurt me" dispite how cute it was for him to say that with his big eye's it was a dream shatter to Juniper who fell on her knee's before her son with pleading eye's.

"Jaune sweety" her hands reached and pulled her son close into her embrace, holding onto him like her life depended on it "please don't take this procedor, it won't protect you from the nasty's I promise, please don't!" Juniper Arc Pleaded to her son for the sake of her future Granbabies and Great Granbabies, but her pleading had the opposite affect she hoped for as Jaune wrestled from her grip and moved far from the reach of her arms.

"You lie!" he Shouted, having been tricked and lied to by his mother who forgot his own birthday last year "your always lying mommy! I'm going to get a Vis-cet-omi and your not going to stop me" Juniper Watched in dispear as her son bolted for the stairs before she could reach for him again.

"Jaune NO!" the images of her many grandbabies disappeared one after the other as her son left her vision, all those smiling face's of grandson and daugher's vanished from her until there was none but an empty dream. but a new face pop up in her mind that ignighted a mix emotion of Hatred, anger, revenge, grief and justice that gave the woman who lost her hope's and dreams strength to stand up, grab the rolling pin and seek out Justice for the grandchildren she lost "Oh Nicky~".

"Yes Jun-OW!" The sound of a blunt object hitting the head echoed from within the living room along with the pained cries "What was that fo-OW! JUNIPER! OW! JUNIPER! JUNIPER!" Nicholas Arc cried out as he was being hit by his crazy wife.

"How dare you make Jaune Promise such a thing!" outside the living and sitting on the stairs was the Twin Arc's Sable and Coral who listened with an evil grin all the while petting the head of one Jaune Arc who cringed as his father was being beaten over and over again.

"Why did you make me lie to mommy? Sable and coral?" Little Jaune asked his sister's who sat proudly from their perch.

"Because he didn't pay his candy on time" Sable answered, as Nicholas Arc soon learned after that painful season to never fail on paying his candy protection to the evil duo again, and Jaune was force to promise never to take such a procedure in his life.

 **Finished, hope you like the omake.**

 **Next Chapter The Origins Arc, Naruto fic (Jaune and Kaguya)**


	34. Naruto The Origins Arc

The Origins Arc

Jaune and Kaguya

We see a couple sitting on the porch leaning against each other in a loving embrace as they watch the sunset; the camera rotates around them to show those watch who they were.

The male bore a strike resemblance to the patriarch of the arc family the only difference between them was that the male had pale spike hair, eye's that burn like the star's (Tenseigan), two circular mark's just above his eyebrows and facial hair on his chin, he wore white robes that could be identified as someone of high royalty or a being of pure spiritual understanding.

The women next to him head two curved horns that look like rabbit ears, long white hair, two identical circular marks above her eyebrows, pearl like eye's and a third ruby coloured eye on her forehead with ripple patterns around the pupil, she wore identical robes like the male yet the only thing noticeable about her was the large belly shown through her robe that the two of them stroked gently.

"Do you still remember how we met?" the women spoke in a strong yet gentle voice "of course it almost feel's just like yesterday" the male said in a surprising identical voice to the former professor of beacon.

 **-flashback-**

The star's shine brightly in the night sky illuminating grass filled lands below, but suddenly two star's fell down to the land below, one gently set down in the thick tree's next to the lake while the other impacted not too far from the first in a ball of fire.

In the tree the light died down to show a beautiful woman still covered in the glow but enough to make out her features, she was a young adult and had long light purple hair, pearl like eye's and two circular mark above her eye brow's as well as two rose coloured lips she wore a kimono that looked like it was made for colder climates.

She looked towards where the other star had fell and walked towards it with the grace of royalty unware of a group of armed man following her.

Arriving at the crater where the last star had impacted she looked down the smoking remains of what used to be a field, walking down the burnt ground and passing small remnant of fire on her way to the centre of impact where she stopped to examine what caused it.

Lying on the ground was a familiar blonde haired man in a blue coat with white armour that was dented and scratched, it looked like armour made from the very heavens, she knelt down beside the unconscious man and lifted his head to get a better look at him.

Jaune groaned in pain as he opening his blue eyes to gaze upon what could be the face of an angel to his half-conscious state that he didn't realise the word that had left his mouth "beautiful" he said gaze at her face, said women developed a blush on her face after hearing that word that she subconsciously stroked his face until she was aware of her actions.

Shocked by what she was doing, she accidently dropped his head that made contacted with the ground fully awakening the professor "gah!" he cried out in pain as he clutched his head to stop the newly developed head ache "oh my head, where am I?" he asked fully getting a look at his surrounding until he spotted the blushing woman who was previously holding his head "um hello?".

"Greetings" she spoke in a soft voice with an impassive expression on her face with a bit of redness in her cheeks.

Being the kind and charismatic gentlemen that he was he asked the most important question "um could I learn the name of the beautiful woman in front of me?" Smooth.

"Kaguya" she answered with a bit more redness to her face.

"nice to meet you Kaguya I'm Jaune, Jaune Arc" he introduced himself.

 **-end flash back-**

"you always did like to call me beautiful" the full grown Kaguya said with a loving expression on her face.

" because you are and always will be" he replied before kissing her lips "so what do you think a boy or a girl?" he asked hopping what they child could be.

"boy's" she replied confusing him a bit before clearing it up "twin's" she said holding up two fingers, a full grown smile of pride and love appear on his face.

But before he could say anything a cry that travelled through space and time echoed throughout the Universe "YYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!".

"what was that!?" Kaguya asked with fear as she clutched her pregnant belly in a protective position.

"I don't know but it's definitely familiar" he comforted her yet could not shake the feeling of hearing that familiar bad vibe voice again.

 **-In Remnant-**

Everyone was recovering from both the Shock of the professor new look and life, and the ear drum bursting scream that echoed through time and space.

The Female population of Remnant glared at their screens in envy of the whore who dared to steal their Jaune, and dared to bear his children instead of them.

Glynda bent her crop in anger to the point where it snap in two with and hanged together by a small thread, her teeth grinding together making an ear cringing sound while her eye's Burned with Hatred and jealousy as they glare straight at the woman who was in her destined position.

Yang eye's blazed red with utter disdain, anger, envy, all negative and dark emontions boring into the pregnant bitch that dared to steal her future husband, her semblance was on the verge of activating, her teammates seeing the ticking time bomb distanced themselves away from her in fear of being caught in the blast.

Ruby was both amazed and saddened by what she saw.

Amazed about the star like eye's of her professor that glowed a beautiful starlight colour, his once golden blonde hair was now a snow white colour like weiss's, his dashing knight like look was now a handsome royal. All in all he was far more captivating then before.

But unfortunately now he was taken, and soon to be an father of two Arc Jr's with a Beautiful older woman, her dreams of being the future Mrs Arc was gone, along with baring golden, dark red haired children.

Weiss and Blake couldn't be anymore happier for their professor then now, Married and expecting a child, yet at the same time they couldn't help but yurn for such a moment in their lives and with a man like their Professor.

Cinder did not know how to feel at seeing this.

on one hand she was amazed and intrigued on how Jaune achieved a godlike statue.

but on the other she was envious about the power he achieved and of the woman who claimed him.

Salem was intrigued by this development, the heir to the Arc's and the man reported by her servant had became a god, she could feel the ocean of power radiating off of the once mortal man. she admits that his appearance and power is attractive to her, if she planed her move's right then she may aqquire a king to rule by her side.

 **-Arc Household-**

The Arc's were cowering away from their squeling hyperactive mother who was rapidly shaking their father, "TWIN'S NICKEY! TWIN'S!" Juniper squealed out as she shakes her husband in frenzy of excitement and grandmotherly joy.

Her husband Nicholas was feeling faint from all of this, the revelation that he was about to be a grandfather, and the news was just as shocking as the strong shaking grip his wife had on him before she released him and let him fall back onto the couch to recover.

"I'M GOING TO BE A GRANDMOTHER!"

 **-back with the couple-**

The two having finally settle down after that freighting experience resumed their watching of the sun.

"Do you remember what happened after wards" Kaguya asked pushing her body closer into Jaune as memories of their encounter flashed before her.

"How could I forget?" his arm circled around her shoulders pulling her close as another memory flashed before them

 **-Flashback-**

Jaune was helping his new friend up by gentle leading her out of the crater after recovering from that event only to meet steel blade's, the shining curved metal was only inche's away from the Professor's face.

His eye's traced along the metal and the wooden pools it was attached to, then up and along the arms belonging to the men dressed in old kimono's with makeshift armoured made only of wood.

Being the peace loving Guy that he was he tried to defuse the intense situation he was facing inche's away.

"Hello?" his friendly greeting didn't help to solve the situation as the group surrounded them, aiming their spears at their heads, the leader of the group, a large older man with his dark haired tied behind in a knotted tail and a Fu manche style mustache motioned them to move while still keeping his weapon trained on them.

 **-Flashback end-**

"That was the weirdest moment of my life"

"And it only got weirder when we met the prince"

"Don't Remind me"

 **-Flashback-**

The Night turned to day as the scene changed.

Jaune and Kaguya were led to a small manor of straw and wood engroved behind a small encampment of wooden walls untop of a slight stone piled hill, old wooden sentry posts stood in all four corners of the encampment yet no one maned them.

The small manor was made entirely of wood and stood above the ground by a few feet ontop of a number a small rounded beams, spaced and large enough for a man to crouch under it freely with out any restrictions.

The Roof was made of straw with beams of straw holding it together, the ceiling of the manor connected to the floor with small beams on the outer interior of the manor that went around, they stood outside the walls made of wood with small patchs of thin cloth that still obscured any sight of what's inside.

As they took in their surrounding's one of the walls slid to the side to reveal a boy not that much older then any of his student's, he was garbed in clothe's slimiler to leader of the group except more royal and stand out, he wore a single rounded crown around his head with his hair tied into three knots, each on both side's of his head and the final at the back.

As he walked down the stairs he took a seat on one of the final steps before the ground and looked at the captive's before them.

"A man and a…" his eye's diverted from the man with hair the colour of the sun to the magnificent creature sitting beside him "Woman?" he was awe struck by the beauty this woman possessed.

"These's are the two who fell from the heavens?"

The Leader of the armed men began to re-tale what happened last night in his point of view all the while the boy continued to looked to Kaguya with a fascinated look that covered a less then pleasant emotion that made Kaguya skin crawl in disgust at the feel of his eye's undressing her luckily Jaune noticed and moved in front of her blocking her from the princes sight and just in time as the leader finished his tale.

"They could be spy's? Torture them into confession!" the man standing beside the Lord ordered, the two men surrounding Kaguya and Jaune moved in to apprehend them, but before they could Touch them a flash of blue light exploded off of Kuguya like a beacon somehow causing the soldiers around them to collapse on the floor and lay there in a state of unconsciousness.

But it left the prince and the two commanders unaffected by this power.

The three of them quickly got over the shock of her power and two of leaders proceeded to draw their swords but Jaune's huntmen instincts kicked in when their hands reached for their swords, he moved towards the closer one.

His hand slammed down onto the man sword hand sealing the blade closed as he danced around behind him, keeping his hand on the blade while the other snaked around his neck, in a suprising feat of strength against the larger opponent, Jaune span his body around pulling the other man along with him and used the momentum to throw him at the other guy, sending them slamming a feet away into the dirt. (Metal gear Peace walker CQC grapple and throw).

The Lord directed his eye's back at Jaune and saw in his hand the very weapon he prevented his captian from unsheathing, he could not help but force his eye's to look at the second of the pair who took down all of his guards with out moving.

Her pale snowy skin matched her long hair that matched the moon in colour and luminosity, her pupil-less eye's resembled pearls, her lips as red as Rose's, she was by all accounts Beautiful, like a fallen star, once out of reach but now within reach.

But his fantasising had to end as his general pushed the Captain off of him and drew his sword to fight the golden haired stranger "Wait!" he called out to them, his command halted his General and by the grace of the gods, the blonde swordsmen as well.

"I apologise for my men behaviour" he got up from his seat and bowed before them.

"My Lord!?" The General called out to his leader actions that put him in a position that left him defenceless, his Humble attitude was inspiring to his people but to the other nations surrounding them he was weak and his charitable nature was taken advantage of.

Their once large and mighty kingdom that his forefathers built slowly shrank under his leadership, they're once large and wide borders closed in until they were but a small kingdom surrounded by their enemies.

He could do nothing but defend his country from bandits and invaders, as well as advise the prince on these matters but no matter how hard he tried, the Prince would not listen to reason.

He unfortunately could not go against him because of his honour and that betrayal was frowned upon by the gods, and committing it disgrace's your ancestors and descendants for generations.

So he was, frozen in place, hand on his sheathed sword, obeying the command of his prince while this stranger is allowed to do as he will yet even he adhered to the prince's plea's… for the moment that is, but if he proved himself a threat to his Lord then he would disobey his prince's command, Honour be damned.

"It is alright" Jaune relaxed his sword arm and settled into a posture that relaxed the general enough to drop his hold on his weapon but not enough for his arm to leave it's aimed position.

"Many would feel alarmed or cautious when dealing with an unknown element that just took out their men without so much as lifting a finger"

"so you understand" the Young lord asked with a hopeful expression on his face, hopeful that he finally found someone who understands his ideals.

"in a way, now before me and my friend go our merry way would you be so kind as to tell me where we are and where the nearest settlement is"

"Oh-um this is the Kingdom of Sou, and we are in between the Lands of Ka and Ki"

"ever heard of a land called Remnant?" Jaune asked, earning a shake of no from the young lord "What about Vale? Or Mistral?".

"I'm sorry but the Kingdoms you just described, I am not familiar with, but I suspect that they lands beyond the sea"

"Great" he groaned out "so I'm far away from home" he dreaded the prospect of how far he'd have to travel to get home "Thanks for the help , I'll be outta of your hair." As he turned to leave he was met with impassive face of his fellow ex prisoner "are you coming?" he inquired as she seemed to be standing in his way.

"no. I am here to Protect the Tree"

"Tree? What Tree?" Kaguya pointed in the direction and his eye's followed, and beheld the grand site what could be the largest tree he had ever seen, a miles upon miles away from where he was standing, stood a tree that could be seen stretching to the heaven "That's a big Tree".

"and I am here for it"

Jaune didn't know what compelled him to stay, maybe his gentlemen nature or is Arc honour to help the woman who tended to him "I can't force you to leave, and you did help me back there so I'll stick around to help in any way I can."

 **-flashback end-**

"I couldn't understand what it was about the tree that made you stay"

"you learned later after we escaped the Sou's army"

"Don't remind me, I can still feel spot where that arrow hit me"

 **-flashback-**

A wounded Jaune and Kaguya were running across the land towards the titanic Tree that stood tall and proud up to the star filled sky.

The sound of marching feet could be heard for miles behind the flee pair as lights gave away the position of the army, suddenly from the clear night sky flaming Arrow's rained down, Kaguya sensed the impending danger turned to face them and with a wave of her unarmed hand the Arrow's where blown away by a gush of wind that came from her long sleeves before she resumed her fleeing with the wounded knight who had an arrow lodged in the back of his shoulder.

With each mile closer to the tree arrow's came and the pair were exhausting their strength defending each other from each wave, Jaune using his aura to shield Kaguya which soon depleted, forcing him to cover his body over her's resulting with the arrow in his shoulder.

Kaguya then took over, using her unknown power's to stop the rain of steel and iron from time to time but even she was beginning to feel the toll on her from such expense of her abilities.

Fortunately their Hardwork paid off as they reached one of the large root's extending from the titanic tree and took cover just in time to avoid another rain of arrows.

The Pair panted after such a taxing Journey of running, avoiding and fighting the people they were guest's to.

"How did it come to this?" Jaune asked out the number one question that plague their minds, "one moment we were guest's, the next I'm defending people from the trespassing Ka men then arrested for defending the farmers, after that protecting you from those ka's again, now we're this country's eniemes" Jaune described the events leading up to this and one face kept entering his mind as he asked himself questions.

The young lord.

While he cannot fault him for wanting peace with his neighbours, he is what his people call a pushover, easily manipulated and intimidated into giving the other lands what they want and that is what he just did and his people are paying for it.

The attack on the farmers, the attack on them and now this!

They were thankfully warned by the servant girl assigned to Kaguya, if Jaune remembers she was called Aino, sweet girl died trying to warn the lord only to be killed by her own people before she could get a few feet to the army.

He knew they couldn't stay here forever, The superstition the people have with this tree won't stop them from trying to get them, eventually they'll get courageous enough to venture here and drag them out.

He tried to get up only for paralysing pain to rocket from his shoulder and down his spine, he cried out at the burning sensation earning the attention and worry of his beautiful companion who raced towards and dropped to her knee's before him.

"Jaune!" she called out with a destressed look on her face as she saw here many timed savour cry out in agony, she could see the source of such pain sticking out from the back of his unprotected shoulder and moved behind to better see it.

The arrow was impaled just where the arm meets the shoulder, her hands slowly moved and gently grab the shaft yet the smallest movement she created earned another cry from Jaune.

"Pull it Out! Pull it out!" he shouted, knowing that it's better to do it quickly and endure the lesser pain then the slow and greater pain.

In burst of determination and compassion she grabbed the arrow quickly and with all her strength pulled weapon out.

Blood seeped around the hole the arrow made, turning that around the fabric dark, Kaguya dropped the bloodstained arrow to the floor and tended to the whimpering Jaune who bit his lip in order to keep in the scream that threaten to escape.

"are you alright?" she asked, showing for once concern on her controlled faced.

"yeah" he breathed out feeling the pain slightly dull thanks the adrenaline running through his body and giving a slight burst of energy needed for him to stand up "I'm fine now." his hand he gripped his shoulder to tended to throbbing pain he was experiencing "we can't stay here forever, they'll eventually have to come here." he held his bad shoulder hand to her and help her up "you said this tree has something to help us?"

Her concerned expression washed away and her cold impassive look returned yet inside she remained fearful and concerned for his life, "It's deeper inside" she said guiding him by the hand as they travelled up the large inner roots of the tree until they stopped just in the centre where walls of oak surrounded them.

"where is it?" he asked seeing nothing but a chamber of oak walls surrounding them, turning to his friend he saw her look up and followed the direction of her gaze, and looked in awe of the sight before him.

Dropping down to them was a single ball of light that was the only thing illuminating their surrounding's, as it descended he got a good look of it before it dropped into Kaguya's hands.

The Illuminating sphere was no more larger than an apple and it still glowed like the sun, giving of a sense of warmth and power even as it dropped into her hands.

Looking at it in awe and inquisitively he asked the only expert around on what to do next "what do we do now?".

Kaguya turned and held the glowing ball of light between their face's "eat it" she said, her face betraying no emotions as the words left her mouth.

"Eat it?" he asked, unsure of what IT was or what it could do to him.

"it will give us the power to protect ourselves" it eased his confidence in it a bit but he was still sceptical about eating something that glowed as bright as this, but he didn't want to question the wisdom of the expert here so inching his face forward he took a small bit just as she did.

And at the very seconded he swallowed an explosive pain unlike another other he had experienced burned within him, he screamed as he felt his inside's and something else tear apart and heal and thousand times over.

His body glowed just like her's as he underwent changes that the piece of the fruit granted.

His once blonde hair turned as white as snow and spiked a bit in area's where it was once maintained, two circular marks develop above his eye brow's, his attire changed from the armour and hoody into the spiritual robe's his future self wears.

He passed out from the pain while his companion remained awake, she witness her own change and growth in power.

Her long snowy hair remained it's colour but grew in length that it exceeded her beyond her body, two flat rabbit like horns grew from her head, two similar circular marks develop above her eyebrows, a third eye appear from a slit in her forehead, her clothes change into the set she was seen wearing in the future.

Suddenly her body flew up into the sky above the tree glowing like a star, all watched in awe as woman became a goddess.

But then above her a slit in sky open up revealing a black abyss that obscured area of sky's it open between, and in that darkness a large red orb with patterns similar to Kaguya's third eye appeared, it illuminated like a sun, shining holy light upon the earth, yet the army looking at it were caught in It's hypnotic gaze.

They're eye's took on a amethyst shade completely, from the pupil to the sclera with ripple patterns excluding the coma's that Kaguya has, they dropped their weapons as they continued to stared at the large shining eye in the sky, not flinching or running away as the tree containing Jaune come to life and it's root and vine's came speeded towards the armies, seizing them all one by one, entrapping them in cacoon's of wood, and dragging them deep into it.

 **-later-**

The Scene changed to now changed Kaguya nursing the head of the changed Jaune on her lap, she held his head on her lap while her fingers gently stroked his snow headed scalped, she gazed longingly at the unconscious man, waiting for him to wake up.

Jaune stirred from state of unconsciousness, his eye's slowly opened to reveal the once ocean blue eye's now glowing star's that gazed groggily at the woman holding him, "a goddess" his mouth once again acted in the site of such beauty who smiled lovingly at him.

"yes my love" she spoke for the first time, snapping Jaune from his daze to see the result of her transformation, his eye's took into details as his memories of her before the change help in see the once beautiful woman now turned into a living goddess but then the memory of what was awaiting them pushed over.

"The army!" he shouted moving up quickly which was a mistake as he had yet to get use to his new body and so he tripped forward from the sudden feel of this foreign body, he planted face first into wooden ground.

His clumsy action caused the previous stone cold woman to chuckle with the new expression of joy and humour, she eventually calm down and watched as he continued to clumsy try and stand up before giving up and settled into a sitting position. "you need not worry" she spoke in an enchanting voice before getting up and walking to him with unnatural grace.

"they will no longer pose a threat to you" her hand gently cupped his face "me" she smile sweetly at him before her other hand rested in her mid-section "and them" it took a while for Jaune's brain to process the final words she spoke and when it did he did the only thing any man in his position would do.

*THUMP!* Faint, just like a soon to be grandfather back home.

 **-end flashback-**

"I still cannot believe you fainted" she chuckled at the hilarious moment of their lives.

"it's natural for a man to do that when he's presented with something as unexpected as that"

"you mean, you don't want children" Kaguya did a fake hurt expression added by tears building up in her eye's.

"nonono! That is not what I meant!" Jaune quickly corrected himself "I'm more then happy to have children, and I'm pretty sure my mom is" he whispered the last part to himself "it's just, we only had that one night and I didn't expect it to be so sudden".

"I could never forget such a night" she gave a dreamy sigh as the night of their passion replayed in her head many time's over. "you, carrying me in your muscular arms, tearing my clothes off like a beast then embracing me in pure passionate savagery" Jaune blushed beet red as she voiced out his actions of their sexual experience.

While in Remnant Women fantasied about the blonde Professor taking them just the woman, each making up a story in their head to added the fantasy, some pictured Jaune in many roles where acted like savage beast, namely the role of a naked ape man in a loincloth swinging from vine to vine in a jungle.

"ok, ok, no need to go into detail on my part in our night of passion, beside you were no innocent wallflower, the things you did I'd never image, or that you were so limber and flexible" now it was the Kaguya's turn be flustered as she matched his passionate ferocity with moves and actions that almost eclipsed his own.

It was the men's turn to fantasise about the beautiful goddess being a demon in the bed, Blood rushed from the top of their bodies and down below their torso as image's of goddess in exotic and revealing clothes fanned the increasing flames of their desires.

"oof!" Kaguya sounded, as strong movement from within her caught her off, she placed a hand on the spot where she felt such force.

"what's wrong?!" Jaune asked, concerned for her well being as she gave out a sudden and unexpected sound.

"The babies are kicking" she quickly reassured him, taking his hand and guiding it to the spot where he could feel gentle bumps through her belly "Strong just like their father".

A joyice smile graced his features before he gently kissed her rose like lips "I love you".

Truly it was a beautiful and heart warming site, that no one dared try and ruin it for the perfect couple.

…no one except fate.

In an unexpected turn, Jaune's body started to unnaturally with energy that had the couple surprised and none more so then Jaune who felt a tug on his very core, pulling at him from a great distance despite his efforts to resist.

Kaguya seeing her Husband and soon to be father of their children in trouble tried everything in her power to help him, using her new eye's to find the source and stop it only to be unsuccessful and watch in dismay as her Jaune slowly faded from sight. She tried to grab is translunent form only to grasp air as Jaune Arc disappeared entirely.

"JAUNE!" she screamed out at the empty spot where he once was.

The screen faded to black afterwards.

 **-remnant-**

In Remnant, the people were confused and mournful by what they saw, Jaune Arc was mysteriously stolen from his pregnant wife, unable to do anything before he disappeared from the world, leaving behind a frantic wife.

 **-arc family-**

"MY GRANDBABIES!? WHAT ABOUT MY GRANDBABIES!?" were the screams being thrown through the house as Juniper arc shook the tv Franticly in a desperate bid to see her daughter in law an grandchildren.

 **Finished.**

 **a year ago, one of my followers requested a Naruto Fic with Jaune in it, becoming a sort of older brother to the adopted Naruto before I did an omake of this chapter, so i'm thinking of making this chapter into a series' within this one where Jaune travels to the shinobi period, unaware of the fate of his wife and children as he tries to survive the ninja world.**

 **review what you think and if he should still become Naruto's adopted older brother.**

 **next chapter Fable 2 Arc**


	35. Fable 2 Arc Part 1

**Here is the chapter for Jaune Arc Dimensional Misadventures, sorry it took so long but I encounter many blocks in the story and in the characters personalities and reactions, especially with how this story will progress.**

 **Here is the Chapter.**

Fable 2 Arc

The screen illuminated to show a snow covered field with leafless tree's at the side and old stone ruins seen from afar, soon a lone bird flew through the cold sky and towards the ruin's. The camera zoomed in to who that it was a Robin and that it landed ontop of a ruined pillar, in flash it flew off.

The camera followed with chorus music playing the background, it flew past the trees and into the cloud filled sky where it sored through the air, over other ruined structures, bridges, people and farms until it came upon a city inside large stone walls with a larger castle standing tall over the wooden buildings below it.

The bird drop and flew in through the main entrance to the city, flying over the people entering and leaving.

The scene change to show an open square where people dressed in clothes not seen in a few hundred years, a large stone tower stood in the middle of the square, it had a clock on each of it's four sides.

The Bird from before flew by and into the poorer part of the city where the houses were in power condictions and the people in rags with few barely having an clothes on at all. The robin flew up, getting high above the Tile covered roofs, it landed a wooden beam of roof, where it quickly pooed before flying away but unlike last time the camera didn't follow the bird but it's dropping which freezed in mid-air where the camera rotated around it allowing everyone to see the white substace covering the black at the bottom before time resumed and it speeded towards the screen turning it to black.

 **-scene change-**

The camera zoomed down towards the blonde haired before *Splat!* the camera changed to show two children of the same height and age.

On the Right was a young girl, possibly the age of a young teen, her dark matted hair was did up in pig tails yet a few strains hung over her purple cloth bandana, she wore dirty tattered and ragged clothes, an open red sleeveless jacket over a short long sleeved shirt, the bottom of the shirt was short leaving her bell button exposed. She wore a short red shirt over a longer red skirt that dropped down to her ankles where her feet were covered by huge shoe's.

Opposite her was boy no older then her dressed in a tattered dark hoody with patch's of other cloth sown into it, ripped holes in his jeans with patchs of cloths sown into it, armoured gloves covered his hands, but the most notable thing was the large sword on his back sheathed in a white metal sheath.

The boy touch his hair and brought his hand into view to see the white substance before realising what it was, "Ah Man!" he grunted in displeasure and quickly tried to wipe it out of his head. His companion noticing his destress turned to face him.

"What? What was that?" when she saw the white sticky substance she immidately realised what it was and join in "Oh! Yuck" a step away but still kept close to the fire that was their only source of heat "Well… I hear that's luckly. Like finding a four-leaf clover. Although I think I'd prefer the clover".

"you and me both Rose" he groaned finally getting it all out of his hair before resume in getting warm while his friend the newly Identified rose look up towards the large castle from their position.

"Oh look, Jaune" she called out as Jaune followed her gazed towards the Large medieval castle that was clear to see from their position in the heavy snowy weather. It stood tall and proud amongst the other wooden and stone buildings below it.

"Castle Fairfax looks so nice in the snow" Rose look at the castle Dreamily, the many starters of their conversation always started with the castle and how Rose wanted to live in it or any other castle's "Imagine the grand dinning hall. I bet lord lucien's having roast duck this time of year.".

The thought of food made their stomach's roar for it as they haven't eaten in a few days "hmm, shut up. You're making me hungry." Jaune joked earning a chuckle from her.

"sorry, but you got to admit aren't you curious about what goes on in there after lady Fairfax died long with their daughter, he must so lonely." she apologised before the roars of a crowd caught their attention, turning towards only pathway to their shelter he heard the cheering of the crowds coming from that direction "what is going on over there?".

"Must be something big" Jaune added, curious about what could cause that much of ruckus.

"Come on Jaune!" Rose sprinted down the walkway before he could do anything. Jaune shook his head at his friend's enthusiasm and curiosity before running after her, it did not take long to catch up as she encountered a hated obstacle.

"Hello there, young Rose. You look hungry." A dirty and distrusting looking man in filthy leather and clothe suit complete with top hat said to the girl "have you reconsidered my offer?".

Rose stood a few feet away from him with look of disgust as he a lecherous grin "I'll never be that Hungery. And the answer is still no!".

Jaune seeing this moved next to her with his hand on his sword handle, his eye's narrowed at the shifty looking man "Beat it Arfur" his voice was low and held a dangerous tone that sent fear down the older mans spine.

It wasn't the weapon that made him back away but the Look in the blonde Child's eye's that he shouldn't possess for someone as young as him, with a scowl he walked from the shadows he walked out of with a final whisper "you'll be back and I'll be waiting for you" and with that he disappeared down the dark alley he came out of.

With the shifty man gone Jaune released the grip he had on his weapon and allowed his body to relax just in time for Rose to grab him by the arm and drag him down the street "come on Jaune" they reach a crowd gathering around an open caravan.

Rose tried to peer past the crowd of people but to no success "I can't see anything!" she complained giving up on trying to see the attraction. But she was surprised when she felt hands grasp her sides and lift her off the ground with ease and hold her high enough for her eye's to see past the many heads and onto the Trader with an unusual assortment of items in his caravan.

When she looked back on the hands holding her up she saw that her Friend Jaune was responsible before focusing on the caravan again, taking in the wide range of unusual goods he had stocked, soon the Trader presented himself to the public, he was dressed like a common magician including a handlebar moustache and tall top hat.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. I have Travelled the land accumulating wondrous and mysterious objects, Which I now offer to you for the modest price of five gold." The man boasted out all the while rubbing his hands together the entire time, making him look devious even though he might be warming them in the cold weather.

"Consider this." He gestured towards the large human sized mirror to this left, it had a standard wooden frame but the reflective surface looked dirty and obscured. "This is truly a magical Mirror. For as long as you look into it, it will make you Beautiful!".

"I'll take it!" a voice instantly called out from the crowd.

"Very wise!" he shouted out before continuing "Now just remember: the Magic only works if you look at it in Complete darkness." Jaune and Rose couldn't help but scoff at a ridiculous rule of the five gold worth mirror.

"Ah." The man sounded as he gestured towards the next item, it was a hexagonal metal box with carving's and a key inserted into the key hole on it's side "Now this is truly a marvel. This small, unassuming box is actually a device created by the ancients. As used by the **Old Kingdom** rulers themselves! Turn the handle three times, and you shall be granted a single wish!".

Back with the two friends, Jaune finally let Rose down after growing tired from holding her up all this time, "there's no such thing as magic" Rose spoke out as she patted her clothes down to straighten them.

Beside them a woman who wasn't there before turned towards them, she wore robes that identified her as a nomadic traveller, their main colours were white and red, gold jewellery decorated her neck with chains and necklaces, her hood was pulled up over her head, covering her identity as she bent her head down allowing the both of them to see her slickly brownish skin and milky white eye's that had no pupils.

"We live in Grim Times Indeed, if the young are too world-weary to believe in magic." Her voice carried an air of old wisdom "most chidren your age believe eagerly".

"look. I can see your eyes are bad, but I'm telling you, that music box is rubbish." Rose replied to the blind woman.

"I have to agree with Rose on that one." Jaune joined in "I've seen many things, but magic isn't one of them".

The woman turned to face him, even though she was blind Jaune felt uncommentable as it felt like she was starring deep into his soul "indeed you have young Arc" she said his name even though they had never met or heard his name "you have faced what many would run from, yet you stay strong in the face of such darkness".

She turned back to Rose before Jaune could get a word in "He has no idea what he stumbled upon. But you have an inkling, don't you?" somehow she knew of Rose's curious nature "some part of you wants to believe it's magic." She turned to leaving getting a few steps away before Rose spoke up.

"What? You… you really think it could be?" she asked out towards the blind woman who seemed to see where she was going.

"for five Gold Coins, you could have your answer." She answered, not turning around to look at them but turning her head to the side to speak.

"For Five gold coins, we could eat for a week"

"Listen to me. Rose: at the end of that week, you and your Friend would be no closer to your dream, no closer to the inside of that beautiful castle." after that the woman left, leaving the children to contemplate her words

"what if it is real?" Rose broke the silence between them "I bet we could get five gold piece's… and maybe this could be a way out of here , after all."

"Hey I'm game if your game" Jaune wasn't bothered about getting money for an item she wanted, they've done this before with clothes or other object and have managed to still find food along the way.

"Well then what's there to lose Jaune?"

The two walked through the now opened street, passing the traders caravan and into the open crossroads that split into two ways "OI, Kids. C'm'ere a minute!" a large man in heavy clothes called out from a guard post, a sword could be seen straped to his back along with a flintlock pistol on his hip.

Walking over until they stood before the armed guardsmen "Hello Derek. Lose something?" Rose greeted the Friendly Guard.

"hello Ms Rose and Little Soldier" at the last sentence he Ruffled Jaune's blond hair, a nickname he and the other Gaurds gave the former huntsmen for his weapon and protective nature towards his female companion. "and yes, My Arrest warrants. Blew right out of my hands, and in that Direction".

After managing to fix his messy blonde hair Jaune asked the Important question "If we recovered all of your warrents, will we receive a gold piece?".

"Of course! Of course!"

"Then don't worry, we'll get for 'Ya" Rose said, accepting the job before Jaune's hair was assaulted again by the hope filled guard.

"I hope so. Go little soldiers of justice and get those warrants!" The Pair walked away from the stationary guard..

"What a nice guy" Rose commented on the only friendly guard they knew.

"yeah, but I hate it when they ruffle my hair" Jaune grumbled fixing his hair again.

The pair soon joined another crowd that gathered around a new attraction, the thick crowd blocked the only entrence to the alleyway where the warrents where lost at. Yet they're curiousity of what the attracting another gathering got the better of them and they joined in to behold a new marvel of science.

"hello Children." A man dressed in tattered cloth with a white apron that contained tools and various other, A pair of goggles with multiple rows of smaller lens attached to the side of goggles, and a beret the same colour as his clothes covered his head. He seemed excited for a reason they did not understand yet.

"Hello. What's that?" Rose asked, looking at the odd wooden box that stood on three legs, a small little hole was located at the back and, at the front of the box extended a black leather part that attach to a wooden frame that had a rounded window held in place by a circular golden frame. Jaune and everyone on remnant knew what this odd contraption was except for the local people of this world who looked at it strangely.

"This? Why it's only the most amazing device ever conceived, It grabs your very likeness and transfiddles it onto a magic piece of paper. It's going to make me very rich!"

"you mean it capture's your image and immortalizes it onto a picture" Jaune clarified what the machine does.

"Yes! And I like that word. *Immortalize* along with *picture*" The inventor acted on each word he liked by Waving his hands in front of his face before a thoughtful look washed over his face as he looked at the pair "hey why don't you test my machine out for me, I'll give you a gold piece".

"deal! Come on Rose your about to get your very first portrait"

"Okay. Now all you have to do is Strike a pose for my little device. You'll be positively Betwazzled by the Results!"

"Be- what?" Rose asked, confused by the man's unusual words that seemed silly and mashed up.

"I think he means Astonished" he translated for confused girl.

"Ha! Another great word. I should hire you to do my words then that Wonderful book I Bought from the Trader for my Vocabularium"

"now Strike that pose."

Rose did a pose he once saw a woman do while trying on rich clothes, Her body was twisted side way's with her hand stretch downwards in front of her, her head tilted to the side with her lips push forward in a kissing motion.

Jaune was at war with himself, thinking of what pose he should Immortalized in a picture of them, A thumbs up? Gun show? Thumbs down or even a silly pose like farting. But then it hit him, he remembered seeing a Portrait of one of his ancestors doing a bad ass pose.

So, grabbing his weapon whole he implaled it down on the stage, causing the sheath to transform into it's shield form with the sword still sheaved in it. The crowd were amased by the transforming weapon, including the camera man who was marvelling such a unique device that on instinct he activated the camera causing it flash and allowing the pair to stop their posing.

"Wondrous! This Thing's going to be more popular then the Pox!"

"Now I have to wait tree months for the picture to develify and I can start showing it around. Oh I can almost smell the gold!" The people did not like the idea of waiting for three months for their pictures and moved on with their business opening the way into the alley. but before they could on with their quest, the Inventor stopped Jaune before he could move "Hey Kid! If your interested in some gold I have an opening position for an assistant ".

The idea was not only tempting but also a great opportunity to help them, but he couldn't just except right out of the blue because of Rose who looked at him awaiting his answer "I'll get back to you on that tomorrow sir" Jaune answered before walking away with Rose down the alley "That's one gold piece down, four more to go".

"Yeah. Are you really going to take that job?" She asked, curious about the one time Offer he got.

"If this box doesn't work" Rose gave him a look "I said if" but before she could say anything the sound of a crying dog caught their ears.

"what's going on?" Rose asked, seeing a number of children ahead of them running around the corner, They sprinted after them to see the local bully/ street punk Rex cornering a hurt dog, he was about their age in his own version of punk/ ragged clothes, his bold head was dorated in a tattered top hat, his ears was overly pieced with iron earrings .his wooden sword was aimed at it. before Jaune could act Rose had already sprinted ahead and stood behind the Bully with her hands on her hips "HEY! What the hell are you doing?!".

Rex turned to her, and gave a cocky grin as he stepped up to her "Having a bit of fun, What's it to you?" in a instant the street Rat headbutted her, knocking her out and into the ground.

"he hit a girl!" one of the shocked children spoke out, the idea of a boy hitting girl was foreign to them as they were raised to.

"Yeah- and now I'm gonna hi-" He was cut off by a gloved fist burying into his face.

 **-fight scene-**

Rex was sent flying into the ground courtesy of a pissed Jaune.

he tried to stand up only to be whacked in the face with a sheathed sword sending the once smug boy tumbling back onto the ground with a developing bruise on his cheek, he landed on his back and before he could raise his armed hand, he found it pinned under the crushing force of Jaune's boot. Rex was helpless as Jaune mercilessly beat him with his restrained weapon.

The gathering children could only watch In both awe and Fear of blonde Kid actually beating the Bully of the streets, yet dark shadows covered the top of his face, blocking anyone from seeing the blonde's eyes, but if they had then they would have feared him more for what he might be.

Jaune's eye's were no blue sapphires but blazing red eye's that held no mercy or restraint as he beat the quivering bully into a bloody pulp. As he swung his sheaved blade at the bully again the sheath dislodged from the blade, exposing the sharp metal before it was thrusted down onto the pinned street rat.

Only for it to stop inch's from his heart, the boy's bloodied and beaten face shakenly looked up at demon of the boy who held the sharp weapon several inch's from his chest, his red eye's, holding nothing but hatred and contempt were surrounded by a bottomless darkness that reflected their absence of kindness.

"Leave" Jaune seethed out through his teeth as he restrained himself from murdering the whimpering child that knocked out his friend.

The boy wasted no time in scurrying from the ground and running down the nearby dead end, not once looking back as he entered the building that was opened to him and locking the door.

Back with Jaune, his frightening dark glare gazed in the direction where the defeated boy ran, but once he blink all sign's of his demonic looking eye's faded away as his natural blue eye's returned along with the clear sclera, all hostility replaced by concern for his friend.

Jaune wasted no time to walking back to the unconscious rose, dropping to the ground and checking if she sustain any further injuries beside the headbutt but thankfully found none. The crowd of Children soon dispersed after that sceptical just in time as Rose regained consciousness.

 **-Fight end-**

"OW!" she gasped out, holding her head from the pain of the hit and the headache from it "Did you see that? That lunatic socked me right in the head." Jaune helped her up until she was steady on her feet "Thanks for your help. I could have taken him, though.".

"didn't seem that way." Jaune laughed when she playful punched his arm, as she went to the dog he picked up his sheath and sheaved his blade into it before strapping it on his back again and kneeling alongside his friend before the whimpering hurt dog.

"Oh you poor thing. You've had a horrible time." She coo'd at the scared dog, it's big black eye's and whimpering expression were adorable, except for the fact it was recently attacked by a nut of child and it tried to frighten them of by growling weakly but that didn't faze them.

"Don't be scared. I won't hurt you." Rose gently raised hand towards it even though anyone in her position wouldn't do that to an unknown animal that was recently attacked. But the Dog seem sense the genuine kindness and compassion from it's saviours, and relaxed it's self before them, allowing the girl stroke it's head "What you need is someone nice to look after you." Her words sparked hopes within the canine, it's whimpering expression replaced by the happy tongue hanging face it's kind usually possess's.

It gave a happy bark at her before assaulting her with it's puppy eye's begging for the love she offered "ohh, we can't keep you" she said, resisting it's sad and adorable eye's, she really wanted to keep it as she always wanted one but in their current situation they couldn't support the three of them.

 **-Arc family-**

The Arc family Minus the Mother who was watching the screen in an unnatural fixation, her eye's never leaving her son regressed in in a child form and living off the streets as a homeless orphan, yet he's managing to survive with an (in her words) adorable Girl that reminded her of herself when she was younger.

yet while the mother was thinking about her son and his friend, her daughters was occupied by something else.

"Daddy can we get a dog like that?! Please~" The Daughter of Nicholas and Juniper Arc begged/ Pleaded and assaulted their fathered with the dreaded puppy eye's just like the Dog on tv.

Nicholas, having received the ultimate attack many times over and had developed a resistance to the dreaded attack, with all of his will he answered his hopeful daughter with his best poker face "no." He flat out denied their requested causing the to slump in defeat however someone else took over.

"Nickey can that girl be our new daughter in law? Please~" Juniper Took over with her own eye's.

"n-" he was about to say, before her puppy dog look turned into something more terrifying that he did not dare to finish that sentence but change it to save himself "uh- I mean. Sure".

 **-back with Jaune-**

"I wouldn't have minded having him around" Jaune commented as he help her up from her kneeling positon.

"you know we can't. we don't enough food for ourselves"

"Yes but if this box work's we'll be living in a castle which means servents, which means loads of food. And if that doesn't work then that offer the man gave me will help support us" he made a compelling argument.

"I guess your right, but only after we set our selves right"

"Deal!" they shook hands before in the corner of Jaune's eye he spotted a blank piece of paper that stood out on the barely covered street "hey! Look" picking it up he saw the blod words at the top "a warrant! For Ronnie Rhymes on Arson" he then proceeded to read the contents "hmm 19 counts of setting fire to public properties or an officer of the peace".

"well that's one nuttjob I'd defenatly like off the streets" Rose muttered while Jaune pocketed the warrant in his hoody before resuming their walk into a larger street.

"oh look another one!" Jaune spotted another warrant resting next a steaming storm drain, "Two in a row and I'm a roll" he rhymed while picking it up.

"did you seriously just rhyme?" Rose looked at her friend questionably.

"yes. Yes I did, now Warrant for Leroy 'unremarkable' Stone on sneakiness. Wanted for suspicious though otherwise unremarkable behaviour." the entire contents of the warrant reminded him a certain blonde hot head who did all of this "almost reminds me of Yang".

 **-team rwby-**

"HEY!" a certain wild blonde yelled out while her team laugh/ chuckled at her, because what was said was technically true.

 **-Jaune again-**

The pair then walked around the large wooden container obscuring a small stone stair case where they approached a nervous looking man standing in front of the large building doors "hello there sir. Do you need any help at all."

"Yes! Thank god. I thought I wasn't gonna get any" he practically jumped when they spoke, his face was fill with hope as he looked at the two of them.

"So what's the trouble?" Rose asked, hiding behind Jaune for safety.

"Well you see kids, I have a bit of pest problem in my warehouse here. A sudden infestation of large beetles."

"well why don't you just squash them?" she asked, since it didn't seem like a big deal because their just tiny insects.

"These aren't your average beetle's children, they are the size of your heads, and although they have incredibly shells, they put up quite a fight, and um-" he cover the side right side of his mouth with his hand before leaning over and whispering"I'm sort of scared of them" Jaune nodded in understanding before giving a thumbs up.

"don't worry, we'll get rid of your pest problem for one gold piece".

"you got a deal kid, here. You need this Toy flintlock" he took the harmless gun that resembled Ports weapon except that it was made for one handed use and shorter then any other gun "unlike an actual Flintlock, this gun fire's large ball's instead of bullets, but still packs the power needed to squash those little blighter's".

"Cool. Well wish me luck" the man opened the wooden door by sliding it across and once jaune was inside, immediately slammed it shut.

The inside was fairly large but pack with large wooden crates and barrel's, to the left beside the open glassless frame stood wooden stairs that led up to the second floor were Jaune could see the head sized insects hanging on the ceiling. Just as he was move and exterminate them a sudden and hatefully familiar voice called out "Psst! Hey kid".

Turning to the open window, Jaune face and mood immidately soured when he saw the most hateful man he ever knew standing outside with sneaky grin. "What the hell do you want Arfur?" Jaune asked, tempted to use the Flintlock on the larger pest.

"Balthazar owes some protection money to Nicky The Nickname. So how about you leave them Beetles and smash his stock up instead."

"and I should do this why?" He asked, wondering why exactly he should destroy the man's business up for the scum.

"There's a gold piece in it for you" as Tempting as it was, he wouldn't lower himself to commit vandalism for money, he had been raised to respect others and as an Arc it would dishonour him and the family.

"no thanks" he replied coldly, walking up the stairs and arming the Flintlock, he aimed and pulled the trigger, shooting a large ball at the Beetle at the top of the first him, it exploded when the ball smashed into it.

Reloading he continued on the onslaught, popping both beetles and the gun "Hey! Hey! HEY! What you doing!?" Arfur cried out seeing the vermin he caught being destroyed before his very eye's "NO!" He shouted out as the last one was destroyed. His failure soon turned to anger as he glared at Jaune from his position outside the window "Oh you little bastard. Do you have any idea on hard it was to get those beetle's. I'll remember this kid" and with that he skulked away like the rat he was.

"Like I haven't heard that before" Jaune called out to the fleeing criminal before walking back the way he came. Knocking on the door, he waited until it was opened with the hopeful and anticipating face of the owner "Those bugs have dealt with" he calmly said walking out only to be pulled into a Lung squeezing hug.

"oh, You're a life saver kid. Here's a gold piece for your troubles" The owner after putting Jaune down rewarded him with a single gold coin.

"Many thanks. And you may want to report to the city Guard that Arfur was the one who set them upon your building for an extortion scheme for Nicky The Nickname"

The owner's face went from Anger to relief as Jaune told him what happen "Again thank you. I'll head over there once I lock up".

The two Good Samaritans walk back down the stairs counting they're Loot "so how many are we counting so far?" Rose asked, eager to get that wish.

"well that's two job's done, two pieces of gold out of five needed including 2 out of five Warrents" Jaune informed, keeping track of their inventory .

"well we're off to a good start so the rest should be easy" Rose responded with euthisaim and.

"don't jinx us ye- Hey" he caught himself off when he saw a familiar face waiting eagerly by the lamp post, as they approached the furry and adorable dog barked happily at them while still keeping it's paw on a certain warrant "look who it is!" Jaune immediately started petting the loyal animal who panted joyful from the love it was receiving.

"oh you found one for us! Good boy!" Rose joined in after seeing one of the items they were searching for "Oh I know you're sweet. but I told you before, we can't keep you" that still didn't hinder the Dog's determination to repay it's saviors.

The Warrant the dog found was for Allan 'Alliteration' Altamont. wanted for Breaking and Entering; Breaking and Smashing; Breaking and Repeatedly Stomping upon; Breaking, Gluing Back together, and Trying to Pass Off as Not Ever Having Been Broken in the First Place.

"well that's three- no wait scratch that four" just opposite the dog another warrant laid just under the lamp post, as Rose argued with the dog, jaune pick up the forth warrant they found so far and looked at the contents "Warrant for Andrew 'The Stammer' M-M-Miller".

"Are you alright?" she asked, hearing the stutter In his voice.

"i'm just reading out how it's wrote. see" he pointed to the name on the Warrant "M-M-Miller. Wanted for Assault With a Firearm; Stealing Glances at a Firearm; Whispering Sweet Nothing to a Firearm; Proposal of Marriage to a Firearm; Hurling a Firearm into a Public Waterway in Anger. Also one count of public Intoxication" Rose couldn't help but raise an eyebrow to the list of absurd charge's this man has commited, while Jaune could help but speak out why it sounded so familiar which cause a certain team to laugh a red hooded girl.

The pair soon Heard a commotion and saw a Woman berating a man who looked like he could barely stand, in an instant they saw an opportunity to earn more Gold and so they approached the couple with the drunken bald and barely dressed man noticing them "Hey, Look at that. Betty- Two sets of Twins." he pointed out while holding two fingers up "OH. you'll get my booze back. won't ya?" he asked trying to smile nicely on to give a goofy one instead.

The woman however didn't wanted that and tried to reason with the tipsy wretch "You can barely stand as it is".

"But they can. Bet they could walk straight even" he argued back, and folded his arms with a smug smirk like he had won.

"look. I can see that your busy so i'll just cut straight to the point. if we get that bottle back for you, will we get a gold piece for it?"

"Sure! Sure!" He nodded but to quickly that he got dizzy and nearly toppled over from his weak position before returning back to his eager expression "A gold piece No! No! TWO gold pieces!" Rose nearly had a heart attack from the sudden prospect of two pieces for the one job before the woman cleared up.

"ignore him. he only has the one" she shook her head in a disappointment at the man before turning back to them "if you give me the bottle then I'll give you a gold piece for saving me the headache and patience of listening to his drunken rants all night long".

"you have deal, now where is it?" Jaune inquired about where to find the missing alcohol.

"In that dead end there" she directed towards the small space within the walls which was littered with broken containers and other stuff "i sold it to a bum".

"Ok. be back in Jiffy" He said moving in that direction with Rose following beside.

"Back in a jiffy?" she never could under most of the words he spoke.

"A word meaning be back in a second"

"I still do not know where you get these words" as they got closer they saw a man in filthy and mud ridden rags, sleeping in a sitting position with his knee's bended and his head buried in them "is that him?".

"yep, and there's the bottle" he spotted the green glass bottle with an average Wine cover on it, the lip for it was missing but in it's place was a roll of paper sticking out of it. "Shhh" Jaune whispered to rose, putting his finger to his lips as he made the sound before creeping as silently as he can to the sleeping bum.

He avoided the various objects that the man had gathered around the small area of his living, and tip toed closer to the sleeping man until he was within grabbing distance of the bottle, he kneeled down on the floor and extended his arm slowly towards the bottle while keeping an eye on the snoozing bum for any signs of awaking. Finally his hand griped the narrow tube of the bottle and pull it towards him scratching the ground from the unsuspecting weight, Jaune cringed from the sound he caused and looked back at the bum to see that he is till soundly asleep and speaking.

With both hands Jaune lifted the half full bottle up and carried it back out the small alley where his partner in crime Rose was waiting by the wall, once they were at a good distance Rose let out her restrained admiration, "nice one. lets go and collect our gold from the Lady and the Tramp". As they walked back to the said couple, Jaune was debating in his mind whether or not he should give it to the man or the woman because in the end they still get a gold piece but it would affect the couple's lives depending on his choice.

Before he knew it they were standing in front of the man and the woman with a bottle in his hands, "Hey. The Quadruplets are back. You got Booze, I can smell it" while the man's vision was fuck his sense of smell was far more sharper then he assumed it to be.

"Are you sure it's not your breath?" she commented on his stinking alcoholic breath.

"I'll give you a gold piece for it"

"No! Give it to me and i'll give you a gold piece" it didn't matter who they gave it to, because in the end they still got paid but it didn't feel right giving the bottle to the drunk so they handed it to the woman. "Hold it. There's some paper in the bottle" The woman grab a hold of the rolled up paper in the tube and pulled it out, giving both the newely identified warrant and gold piece to the children.

"That three Gold so far and all Five warrants" Jaune reminded.

"What's the warrant for?" Rose asked, wanting to know what the final Warrant contain.

"Warrant for Nicky 'The Nickname' Chalmers. Wanted for Assault With a Deadly Weapon; Assault With a Potentially Deadly Weapon; Assault With a Weapon We Can't Believe Could Possibly Be Deadly but Unfortunately Was." he read out loud to her.

"Wow!" She sounded, surprised by all the information on there "That's quite a Charge".

"your telling me. now lets hand this In and get our forth Piece" The duo retraced the way the came in, passing the spot were they saved the dog, and into the dark alley where out from the end came a reapted hated face blocking their way.

"Stop right there. ya little brats!" Arfur ordered, a nasty look crossed his face.

"Listen Creep. I told you no this morning" Rose said to the conniving rat face bastard.

"Shut it, Girl. This isn't about that" he spat out at her with sneer before looking at the glaring blonde "Those Warrants your collecting. I want 'em".

Jaune hand instinctively reach for the handle of his sword "Move out of the way Arfur" he said to the criminal in a dangerious tone, "Your not getting them.".

"why you little Bastard." The thug spat out in anger "if you don't give them to me right now, then i'm gonna-" he was cut off by the dark look that cross the child's face,

"Gonna What?" Jaune's eye's narrowed at the man before he slightly unsheathed his blade, letting the thug see the sharp edges of the double edged sword, Light unnaturally glistened along both sides of sword In the lowlight of the dark alley. He gently grabbed Rose's wrist with his other hand and slowly led her through the alley all the while keeping an eye on the man who gritted his teeth in anger, they made it to the end as Jaune turned to keep his eye's on the shifty man he kept Rose behind him as he back pedalled out of the alley and into the courtyard before relaxing, he knew that Arfur was smart enough to not attack two children in broad daylight with many eye witnesses including a guard around.

They went back to Darek who looked happy when he saw them "Have you found them?" he was anxious and nervous about their answer.

"indeed we did, but we an unfortunate run with Arfur in the alley back there" Derek look down the way they talked around and got a glimps of the local rat before he ran.

"Don't worry childen, I'll deal with him soon enough and thanks again for the help" after exchanging the Warrants for gold the two did a headcount of what they got so far, they stood across from the caravan with Jaune counting how many they have so far while Rose looked at the only hope of their dreams coming true.

"we got one from the guy with the camera, another from dealing insects, giving the bottle to the lady and finally we returned the warrents to Derek. So that makes four, only one more and we can buy that music box".

"well it shouldn't be too hard" she shrugged as things have been turning their way today "with the day we're having, anyone will pay us to help them out with their Troubles" the sound of giggles and whispering reached their ears "speaking of which" Turning around they saw a man in normal cloths whispering poetry at the woman on the balcony above him.

They approached the love struck man staring up at the beautiful young woman on the balcony who whispered sweet words to him from above, Just as they stood behind him the couple stopped their whispering not because of the children but of the older stern looking woman entering the fray. She looked down and spotted Romeo, her mood instantly soured upon seeing him "You Again!" she spat out in Irritation and loathing "I don't want you sniffing around my Daughter, Now push off before I call the Guards. You animal!", in a flash he turned to her newly identified Daughter "Get in the House Belinda! And clean those floors, they're as filthy as that no good delinquent Monty!".

"Wow! that was something" Rose commented on the scene like a tragic love story.

"i know, you really got feel bad for Romaintic" a small grin then spread across Jaune's face as he saw they next job "but you got to feel good at the Opportunity because I think i'm starting to Learn on how to smell gold".

They approach a vegetable and foot vender where the Man was standing between two stores separately containing the foods, Jaune was the "hey There Romeo! do you Need any help?".

"Roma-who?" the man asked, not understanding why he called that or what it actually means except for the people watching this.

"it's- nevermind, the point Is, do you need help?"

"Oh Yes I do!" He jumped with Joy at the prospect of help "It's my sweet heart Belinda, I've had my heart set on her and she me. but that mother of hers always gets in the way of our love." Rose was captivated by the man's sad yet romantic story, like many other woman watching the old classic romance story "we've been planning on running away together but we couldn't speak our plans out for fear of that witch overhearing them I've prepared this letter that contains my heartfelt confessions and desire's for Marriage".

"Arc and Rose Postal delivery service is at your service" The duo did a mock salute before the man, before heading to the house and knocking on the door.

After waiting for a minute, the door to the house was opened by the stern woman from before, she looked at the two of them and noticed their badly dirtied and stitched clothes "What do you want!?"

"Evening Madam, postal service." Jaune introduced himself with a charming smile "we got a letter here for you and price for the Postage is one gold"

"oh. why didn't you say so" her mood did a 180, from frowning and stern to smiling and polite "come on in, i'll fetch that gold for you" the Interior of the wooden house was wooden walls painted red with other wooden furniture's such as tables, chair and coat Rack, large burning fireplace was the source of the great warmth within the house, an old iron stove, a few paintings and rugs.

While Rose stay behind to stall the woman, Jaune sneaked upstairs where he saw the younger woman from Before, cleaning the floor of the bedroom "Excuse me? miss Belinda" the young woman turned him before he presented the letter "Letter from a secret admirer".

As she opened it her face expressed her feeling of the contents within "Oh!" she sounded as dreamy and love sick look crossed"oh isn't he just the sweetest thing. Here's a gold for your trouble's, i'll go pack and we'll be together at last" Jaune wasted no time in rushing down stair and taking Rose by the hand as they quickly got out before the Mother found out.

They took a spot outside the house and watched as Young daughter ran out of the of the house and enveloped her love in a deep kiss. Rose was Hypnotised by the scene and giving it that dreamy look that Jaune knew from his time with her that she was picturing herself in that kind of situation, being the best friend that he was, he gained the idea of teas- I mean act out his friends fantasy. Rose was brought out of her daydreaming when her glove covered hand was gently grasped, she turned her head just in time to see Jaune Plant a soft kiss on her knuckles before speaking in a soft and charming tone "oh Rose. how my heart sing for you. your sapphire Eye's reflect the very oceans of this world." a red hue slowly developed on her cheeks as Jaune continued on with his charming whispers "you're lips as red as your name for you are a flower of love and beauty given form.".

Many women in Remnant couldn't help but be enraptured by the charming smile and sweet words of the Professor regressed in his child like form, Including a certain Red hooded Girl who's last name was that of the Red flower of Love and passion.

Rose was finally brought out of her stupor when a playful smirk crossed his face and immediately she knew he was teasing her, she instantly pulled her hand out of his "ok! ok! enough!" she lightly punched his arm in retaliation for his little trick "geeze. you know how to make a girl feel special don't 'cha" the both of them erupted in a fit of giggles that soon turned to laughter.

After some time of laughing they eventually calmed down, "ok. Enough monkeying around. lets buy that Music box".

They walked right up to Trader "Excuse me sir? we're here for that Music Box" The lone iron box stood out from it's spot at the corner of the shelf.

"an excellent choice. Five Gold please" Jaune Exchanged their five gold while Rose took the Magical music box "remember Children, Turn the Handle Three times and it will grant you a single wish" The trader Advised them.

"Yes! We got it!" Rose Yelped with Joy as they in their hands the only possible instrument to their new life out of poverty "now lets go and make that wish" as they walk back to their home a nagging thought kept popping in Rose's brain, Jaune was doing this all for her, yet she never wondered what he really wanted or what his wish would be if he had the box. The thought kept getting louder until it left her mouth "hey. Jaune? if you- we got the box for you, what would your wish be?".

Jaune halted in his stride as a thoughtful crossed his face. Rose was Nervous about his answer, did he want a different wish then hers, did he want to be with his family, away from her, as time went by Rose grew more nervous before Jaune "Honestly. what ever you wish for". It was relieving to the Young Girl that he still wanted to stay with her, yet she could not help but feel guilty that he would not return to his family.

They arrived in a small yard outside the entrance to their home, Rose set the Music box on top of a wood crate sitting by a broken wall overlooking the house's below, She hesitantly reach for the Key already imbedded in it's keyhole, once she gripped it she turned it three times hearing the winding of gears and the click before letting go, the Key turned as the lid to the box opened in many direction, Music begain to play as a stranged and unearthly light poured out from the box "I wish- I wish we could live in a castle like Fairfax" The music box then levitated off the crated and began to spin picking up speed while the glowing light turned red, looking unstable as well as the Music becoming disoriented before *Boom* it exploded out of existence before their very eye's. "But... Where did it go?" Rose was shocked and disappointed by what just happened, The box they pinned all their hopes on just disappeared before their very eye's, leaving nothing, no changes in their lives what so ever "Why didn't it take us with it?".

"I don't know. but what ever that was, it definitely was something I've never seen" Jaune commented on the strange contraption and what it did before disappearing.

"come on Jaune. lets go back to bed" Rose sighed, her Head hung in disappointment and shame of wasting all their well earned cash on a so called wish granting box.

"I'm sorry for that Rose" Jaune comforted his saddened friend.

"it's not your fault. I guess that what we get for trusting a blind woman and disappearing Objects" She muttered the last part in anger of listening to blind woman who was proberly laughing a storming for successfully tricking them, and angry at her self for falling for such a trick. they around the broken down house into the garden where their little shack was and was surprised to see what awaited for them at the steps to their home "well look who it's" The furry tailing wagging ball of love and loyalty jumped at attention at their approach, barking at their approached "oh alright. I suppose you can stay with us." she sighed "Come one Jaune, lets go to sleep".

The two got into their Individual beds which was nothing more then cloth sheets on the hard wooden flooring of their huts. The cold Freezing air bit into their bodies, the only source of protection against the cold was the clothes they had on them, Jaune's Heavy hoody and jeans, and Rose's Short shirt and skirt. Knowing that they'd never survive the night like this Jaune Knew the Key to keeping warm in these harsh conditions "It's going to be a cold night, let's snuggle up together for warmth" Rose Didn't argue but scooch over on the bed Only for Jaune to bring his and Join them together, He then Removed his Hoody and draped it on them like A blanket as they held each other in an embraced under the Hoody. Jaune then looked at the laying dog sitting at the front of the shack looking at them it's pleading eyes "come one boy. you need it as much as we do" It wasted no time in diving between them under the Hoody, the combined Heat between the three was enough to block out the cold as they all fell into their respected dreams.

 **-Arc family-**

The Arc family was concerned for their now little brother/ son who was living off the streets like a common orphan, in the cold snowing weather with no form of shelter against the cold. The Matriarch of the family was more vocal in her displeasure of her son living conditions. "My Boy! My little boy is alone in the cold!" Juniper Cried out in dismay while shaking her Husband "Nickey! Our baby boy is alone in the cold!".

 **-on sleep later-**

Jaune awoke to the Sound of Barking, his tired eye's opened to see Sky enveloped by the Night with the Full moon being the only source of Light, when he looked towards the source of the disturbance he saw Rose already up along with their new friend growling at a group of Guards who were weary on approaching their little home "what do you want?" Rose asked the Group of Armed men who stood just outside the shack.

"I work for Lord Lucien, miss. And he would very much like to see you in his castle. I've been sent to collect you." The leader of the Guards explained the cause for his preasence outside their home.

"Hmm, what's Going on?" Jaune Yawned out, wiping the sleep from his eye's and unprepared for the large force crashing into his form.

"Jaune! it Worked! Our wish came true!" Rose squealed as she crushed Jaune in a bear hug.

"hold on. say that again, my brain is not fully conscious enough to comprehend what you just said" Jaune replied, barely registered the Words she just said.

Rose let go of her bear hug and pulled away from him yet still setting on his form "i said it worked. we going to the castle!".

Jaune blinked, the words finally registering with him along with the excited and joyous smile of his friend "oh... ok then" Rose finally got off of him, allowing him to put his hoody and sword back on while Rose comforts their newest friend who was whining about them leaving

"It's all right, Doggie. We're going to Lord Lucien's castle!" Rose cooed at the dog, petting his head before Jaune Walked out fully clothed his hoody and armour "oh don't worry, we'll be back for you."

 **-later after arriving at Fairfax-**

The Pair found themselves within the very castle they wished for, the leader of the Guards led them through the tall tower connected to the castle and stood with them outside the large wooden door. soon the door opened and they were presented with an old man in a butlers outfit, he held himself up straight and rigged "Evening. Jeeves. Here are the children Lord Lucien asked for.".

"Excellent!" The butler said before turning around to face them with a pleasant smile on his face "hello. Young masters."

"Hello, sir." Rose did courteous bow before the servant with fingers pinching the sides of her dress as she slowly dip her knee's.

"Good Evening" Jaune did the same with his arm over his stomach as he bent before the higher class man

"If you'd Follow me please." He moved out of their way and led them through the completely large and empty corridor, he walked like he had a stick up his ass, as his arms refused to move from his sides along with his head held up high like strutting peacock.

"we look up at this castle every day and think how nice it is: we both do." In Jaune's opinion, this castle put Beacon to shame, it's large corridors was big enough to accomindate a mammoth, old shining armour stood at their post against the royal and rich red walls "But inside it's even more beautiful than I imagined."

"it is quite wonderful Isn't it?" The butler mused in agreement before seeing another man walking in their direction "Ah. hello, Master Garth." the Dark skinned man was dressed up like a scholar, heavy sleeveless leather coat over his sleeveless shirt, long white jeans that covered the back of his shoes, a large leather sash filled with scrolls and tubes filled with glowing liquid was dorned over his shoulder. his exposed skin revealed glowing marks that looked mysteriously like veins because of the way they ran around his form and emanated the power that flowed through them, a golden monocle covered his left eye, his grey hair was slicked back in dreadlocks.

The man paid them no mind as he continued past them, only ever glancing briefly at the two while passing "huh. Man of few words.".

continuing on their way they walked up the steps of the hall, passing an open balcony "Where is the Grand dining hall?" Rose inquired, always wondering where exactly in the castle to they eat.

"Oh, in the north wing. Lord Lucien hasn't been in there since... since the tragic deaths of Lady Fairfax and little Amelia" It was a mournful day the lady and her daughter died, the entire city even the lowest of it's citizens paid they're respects to the deceased little girl and the Charitable lady Fairfax.

"oh, I heard. That was so awful." Rose quietly apologised before asking her second question "so... where does he eat?".

"Actually, he takes most of his meals in his study. He's in there working all hours, doing research..." The butler trailed off, not wanting to reveal the secrets of his master work to the outside populous.

"What does he Research?"

"History, Mostly. Lord Lucien is quite keen on antiquities of all sorts, but he is chiefly interested in things Relating to the **Old Kingdom** "

"There was a trader in Old Town who said his stuff was from the Old Kingdom."

"Yes... Yes, I believe Lord Lucien... Heard about that."

"We bought a piece of it and we made a wish and now we're here!" Rose couldn't help but spout that bit out, believing that her wish worked.

They soon stopped before another large door, the man turned to address them. "That's wonderful. Now, when you meet Lord Lucien, you must show respect at all times. Address him as 'my Lord.' Speak only when spoken to.".

"Yes sir." Rose nodded eagerly.

"And do not Mention Lady Fairfax Or Amelia." He gave them their final warning before opening the door and gesturing them inside "Here we are. Lord Lucien? The Children are here.".

After they entered, the door behind them closed and they were left alone in the room with the Lord of the castle who moved away from his work to address them "Children. It's come to my attention that you have some sort of Magic box. May I see it?" An average Caucasian man in old royal Victorian clothes, a dark sleeveless vest over his long sleeve shirt, his Dark hair was tied back in ponytail fashion which bought out his handsome features.

"It vanished, m'lord. We were Winding it up, and we made a wish, and then it's started to glow and it disappeared." Rose explained what happened when they used it.

"After you used it." Rose nodded at his question.

"Yes, m'lord. The Man who sold it to us said it was magic."

"The Box is of no interest to Me; What's remarkable is that you were about to use it. What was your wish?" Rose was embarrised to speak what her wish was, since it was on this castle "well, speak up- what did you wish for?" he asked as softly as he could.

"To live in a castle... like this one."

"Perhaps that could be arranged." he said, getting their hopes up "I'm working to rebuild- well. I'm working on something wonderful, for which I need individuals with Particular talents. Let us find out if you possess them." he then gestured to the large circular platform with weird marking "Would you kindly stand in the circle, Please?".

"Erm..." Rose was Nervous about standing in the Mysterious stone carved circle.

"I promised, it won't hurt you." He softly said to her with a genuine gentle smile on his face.

Rose slowly walked into the circle and once he last foot entered, the Marking on the circle light up, glowing blue at her very presence"what's that?" She asked, just as curious as everyone watching is.

"Nothing to worry about." He reassured her before turning to Jaune "Go on stand in the Circle.".

"I don't know, I don't exactly trust weird glowing seals or objects" Jaune admitted his caution around glowing objects especially when the last one exploded into nothing so he was fearful of what this might to them.

"come on Jaune. Please~" Rose beg him added by her puppy eye's that he was valuable to, even after leaving with 6 sister's that used it as a weapon. he sighed in defeat before joining her, the second he stepped in a Barrier formed around the seal, orbs of energy floated up from the wall of the barrier.

Lucien was amazed by the results of his Guess and research "It's true. Your Blood- you are Heroes."

Rose was both equally shocked and giddy about this sudden turn of events, first their wish came true, now they're being told they have the blood of heroes. "Heroes? You mean like in the Old Stories?"

Curious about the Barrier separating them, he slowly touched it only for his extended limb to be violently shocked by the now Red field that enemated malicious Aura "Ah!" he cried out In pain, retracting his damaged hand back and nursing it. He stared at the both of them in Horror "What are you?" he whispered in fear before racing back to his work table and rummaging through the various paper work "Wait. There was, there was something Here..." Rose and Jaune were unaware of what just happen with the first being Concerned about the Panicking lord while the latter was more concerned about them selves.

"M'lord, what happened? What's that light?"

"Quiet!" he snapped at her, silencing her while Jaune studied the Barrier, his own hand touched the barrier and unlike the Lord his did not suffer the attack but instead encounter an invisible wall that halted any escape from it "You're heroes but you're not any of the three... one of you is the forth.".

Then in a surprising turn Lucien pulled out a Flintlock from the Table and aimed at the closest person he got. Rose the frightened girl Plead with the lord who had a desperate, insane and fearful look, Jaune saw the Intent to kill even if the man said other wise and tried to break out of their prison before- BANG!.

Rose Clutch her abdomen where the bullet hit and slowly fell back almost hitting the ground only for a pair of arms to grab her and pull her into Jaune's Chest "Rose! stay With me Rose!" Jaune desperately pleaded to the dying girl he clutch tightly, she had black out from the pain and the shock of being shot that all words fell on deaf ears to the dying unconscious girl.

Anger surged through the blonde swordsmen, he looked up at the man who shot his friend and was now about to shoot him "I can't allow you to live either" he might have been sincere in his words but it did not matter at this moment "I'm sorry".

 **-scene change-**

the camera change to first graphics of the intro and zoom in on the tower's window from the outside, a shadow of figure slowly moving back in the window before it cleared up to show a boy before *BANG!* the figure was thrown back through the stain glass window, shattering it as two bodies flew out, the larger of the two with blonde hair clutch onto the smaller dark haired body.

those's watching this, look in horror as they realised who the two were and watch as the slowmotion stopped and they fell to the ground below with Jaune at the bottom, shielding Rose as he hits the edge of the house's roof which caused him to spin vertically before slamming into the empty cobble stone streets, the both of the did not move and everyone feared the worst before the camera changed to show his gloved hand.

A snot came into view, the Dog licked the hand causing it to twitch in movement showing that there's still life within the body. the dog moved away from the body as the camera followed it to show the blind woman from behind looking down on the two **"Death is not your destiny today Mr Arc"** Her voice echoed unnaturally as she stood in front of the large full moon, casting a large shadow over the two.

 **-cutscene-**

"Lucien Disappeared from Castle Fairfax that Night, certain that those who might stand in his way were dead." a 2d image cutscene appeared with a painted image of the lord standing before the broken window with a smoking gun.

The camera travelled down to show the woman and the dog carrying the two wounded children through the snow covered streets "but some grief is great even death may keep it's distances, and so the two survived."

the camera travelled back, away from the city until it phased through the window and back enough to show Jaune laying on a bed with bandages wrapped around his head "Days later. Far from the dark alleys of Bowerstone. Life slowly returned to his small, Broken body." it moved back a bit more to show a familiar person standing beside the bed "The boy awoke to a familiar face watching over a strange bed."

"He reached out for the comfort of the dog's warm fur, ready to take his first steps in a new life." Jaune's ungloved hand rested on the dog's head who sat before the injuired boy

"Ten winters blanketed Albion, ten summers filled the air with the sounds of insects and laughter." the Camera zoomed out of the cavern with the snow disappearing to show the beautiful green grasslands and it's life before zooming out some more to show the back of man with long blonde hair petting the dog beside him

"With time, the boy's pain turned to strength. His grief bacame will. A will to change the world. And to avenger the Injustice that still haunted his every dream." the image moved away from the screen until it reveal that it was on a card that drifted in the non-existing wind in the black void.

 **-remnant-**

The people of Remnant were shocked that such a handsome and kind man just shot two kids without any hesitation and one of them is the handsome beacon professor who has regressed into his charming and adorable child form.

 **-Team RWBY-**

"Professor Arc! No!" Ruby cried out as she witness such an awful crime, she buried her tear stained face in her sister's chest who tried to sooth her.

"It's Alright Ruby" Yang whispered to the weeping little hooded girl while her red eye's glared at man on the screen "Jaune's alive, and he'll get revenge".

"Honestly. what kind monster would shoot two children?" Weiss asked, seeing the horrible act of murder.

"The kind that feeds off the suffering of others" Blake answered the Heiress, comparing a certain white haired scumbag with this one.

 **-Professors-**

The Professors were horrified by what happened to their now younger College.

Ozpin had seen evil take on many forms through his many lives yet what he just saw could not be compared, not even Jacques schnee was that much of monster, his cruel enslavement of Faunus was inhuman but never monstrous enough to kill children in cold blood, Even Salem had standards and limits she wouldn't break.

Glynda was torn between sadness and utter furry, Jaune the man now regressed into a boy was shot by a monster and left to die. tears stained her face as she wept for the presumably dead Professor but was filled with both joy and hope as he showed his strength to live, she vowed if she ever had the chance to meet that Bastard Lucien, she would tear him apart for daring to Harm her Jaune.

Port at first reminisced about his younger days and was singing praises of the younger blonde professor's skill with a flintlock and his noble deeds, yet when it got to Lucien shooting the former professor, Port for once showed those around the expression known as anger.

Bart at first was analysing the state of clothes, architecture and weapon before concluding the era his fellow teacher was in, until it came down to the box. the existence of magic was pure ludicrous to the hyperactive professor before seeing the strange energy pouring out of it before it spontaneously combusted into nothing, He had proved many times over that Objects suddenly combusting into nothing without a cause or reason added by the fact of that weird energy that coming out of the box causing it to float.

it was all to much for the man that he shut down, failing to the ground unconscious.

 **-arc family-**

The Arc's were tending to their mother who fainted from the shock of seeing her son shot, thrown out from a tall tower and crash into the ground, she didn't get to see or hear that survived, only relieving the eternal nightmare of seeing him shot and fall in her unconscious state.

 **-grimm lands-**

In the Grimm lands, Salem the queen of darkness and the grimm, was intrigued by this world, the box and more importantly the child Cinder reported on. she felt a call unlike any other when he retaliated on that human whelp, showing merciless brutality that she strongly approved off, yet all of that could not be compared to the look In his eye', the back pools surrounding the blazing inferno of his eye's, like her's.

for now she'll watch this interesting individual and the interesting world of theirs.

 **-White sheep un-**

 **-team WRP-**

With the rest of Jaune's team.

"Jaune! NO!" Ruby wailed out, burying her crying face into the closest person she could hug, which was Pyrrha who comforted the sobbing little girl while tears fell down her eye's

"I can't believe someone would do that!" Weiss seethed as the bastard almost killed her teammate/ pretend boyfriend/ punching bag.

"what kind of monster does That?!" Pyrrha cried out.

 **-Team YRNB-**

In Jaune secret/ actural girlfriends team

"That Bastard!" Yang yelled out as tears fell from her red blazing eye's as her semblance activated, giving her the look of a ticking time bomb.

"I'm gonna break his legs!" Nora Proclaimed as she used the opportunity to cry into Ren's shoulder who joined in on the teams emotional outburst, his red turning purple face was stained with tears as he allowed his close friend to hug him.

"That monster!" Blake hissed out at the image of the monster who shot two children.

 **-Arc Family-**

with the arc family and their supporter's, they were horrified and mad with rage that someone would dare shooting the Heir of Darkness and prince of the grimm, they all swore revenge against the man that nearly killed Jaune and his Future Mate and bearer of his children.

 **hope you enjoyed it.**

 **over 12,000 words of this chapter.**

 **I want you ask you all on your opinion if Jaune's Demonic appearance should be a grimm persona of himself or like the default horns and demonic eye's of the game when He commits evil acts, OR if it's a state that comes outs from time to time when he's extremely pissed or in mortal danger.**

 **please review on what you think and if you enjoyed it.**

 ** ** ** **Next chapter One piece- Arc style. (Based on art by Kegispringfield call RWBY Halloween Pirate Neo) Staring Neo as Captian of neopolitan Pirates with First mate Jaune.********

 ** ** ** **Warning! will take some time to do because of backstory.********


	36. One Piece Arc part 1

**After a while of Waiting, here it is, the One piece Story I promised you, I hope you like I took my time getting the details right and how the story goes with it's Vast amounts of Humour that the show has.**

 **Update! I filled in that little space near the end. sorry for the mistake.**

One piece Arc part 1

Jaune Arc had been in many situations that has tested his patients, most of them always involved the Mis-match woman in front of him whom stood there confused on where they are and why he glaring at her with such hostility.

"Alright Neo! Where the hell are we now!?" Jaune had enough with her so called innocent façade that she puts up when she does something that usually involves great physical or emotional harm to him.

Neo shrugged and raise an eyebrow at him, in all the time he spent with her, he learned to translate her expression and body language. *why do you assume I Know?* she ask/ expressed.

"Because you like to screw with me with that damned semblance of yours! Which if I'm not Mistaken is partially teleportation"

Neo was offended by his accusations which were technically true yet she was not responable for their current situation *and you assumed I had something to do with it?*, her hand rested on her chest as a hurt expression settled on her face.

"of course You had something to do with! You always do!" His sudden outburst made the deadly woman step back in fear and surprise of this eruption of hidden anger.

Neo held her hands in front of her in a sign of peace, and gently nudged the air in front of her in a universal sign of calm *whoa! Okay first of all I had nothing to do with this, second even if I did why would be here with you instead of relaxing on the bed" at the second part, Neo gestured at her self before the area in which they stand upon, the sanding shores that surrounded their feet. a large mountain stood tall and proud in the middle of the pom tree filled island surrounded by a vast blue ocean.

It soon dawned to Jaune that if Neo did teleport them here, why did she stay and not leave like she always does "… you make an excellent point. I apologise for my hostility".

Neo nodded in acceptance and understanding *Appology accepted. You wet noodle*.

"so… shall we get out of here?"

she opened her arm out while her hand remaining on her hip *hold on.* Jaune hooked and linked his arm with her and prepared for the destoritating feeling of her teleportation.

A sense of vertigo and displacement overcame him as Neo worked her magic, except for instead of seeing his office again, he saw the almost clear blue sky only at a higher angle "huh? What the-" looking down, he did not see the ground but rather the blue ocean just 5 feet below them. Gravity kicked in and The pair fell to earth screaming with Jaune voicing out both their thoughts "FUUUUU-!" *Splash!*.

The taste of sea water was valgur in their mouths as they crashed it to the sea. Jaune was the first to swim up and wipe the water away from his face as he floated along the currents, looking around his environment he saw that they didn't leave the island only travel a few yards away from it. swimming to it and walking back onto the beach shore, Jaune looked for the mis-match hellcat that got him wet "NEO!?" He called out with fury and anger in his voice "Where are you!?" Splashing sounds emanated behind him. looking back he saw drenched woman flop to the sand shore like a fish out of water, her once straight curled pink and brown split hair was wet and matted, clingling onto her soaking clothes "What the hell is wrong with you!?".

Neo Jump and waved her hands, and head franticly in shakes *I had nothing to do with this!*.

Jaune didn't believe Psychotic midget "oh really, then explain to me why we were transported 5 feet above the sea surrounding this dust forsaken island?".

Neo gave a desperate/ pleading look as she shrugs *I don't know* her hands rested on her heart as she silently plea's to him *Believe me I didn't do this on purpose*.

"…Prove it" he said looking at her before she broke away into little pieces of glass that faded away and reappeared a few yards away in the air before teleporting again and again in different positions and area yet always the same before she landing back in front of him expressing her irritation.

*Fuck* she pounded her fist into the sand after trying to teleport off the island yet failed at each time.

He sighed in defeat as she proved that she wasn't the cause of their current situation "okay I believe you. If you can't teleport out of here then… what do we do?" Neo shrugged, not having a clue on what they should do before Jaune motioned her to follow"come on. If we can't get off this island then let's at least explore it."

They explored the island from the shores before venturing into the Jungle surrounding the mountain. during their exploration of the jungle and advoidance of many quicksand pits that they ran into with Neo saving the blonde professor from the first one they crossed before reaching a large opening in the mountain "huh, I wonder whats in here?" Jaune wondered, getting closer to the cave opening before- "Hello!?" his voice echoed throughout the walls of the deep cave.

Jaune entered with Neo following behind, they followed the path through the cave until they came upon a site that had them in awe "Oh. My. God." Mountain upon mountains of gold and Glistening Jewellery laid before them lighting the large cavern upto reveal in more treasure and other objects of value "Neo, Please tell me that I'm not hallucinating?" He asked equally star struck woman beside him who was marvelling the illuminating gold.

she soon snapped out of her stupor to shake her head at him before teleporting at the gold *your not Hallucinating* she picked at handful of the treasure *there's enough gold and treasure here to retire for a several lifetimes*.

"on that I agree, but what's it all doing here?"

*who cares!?* she simply shrugged before throwing the treasure she had in her hand up, letting it shower around her as she grinned *we're rich!*.

"Perhaps, but ask yourself this. How did it get here?" He move up the mountain of gold coins, passing the giddy nymph who was busy showering herself with gold that she didn't realise that Jaune had made to the top before his words broke her out of her little world. she looked up at the top of the gold to see her host/ toy/ temporary partner standing and looking at something beyond the treasure, Her curiosity got the better of her and she teleported right beside and beheld another marvel in the cave.

The ship was a long Frigate class interceptor with an Iron hull over the entire ship with expose opening around the side cannons showing off the red wood underneath all that iron, a long iron vertical Ram extended from the front like a blade underneath the Headpiece which was a golden wolf howling forward, two long masts stood at the front of and at the back in front of Quarter deck where the helm was and the captains quarters. a long poll stood at the front of the ship pointing forward with another attached at it's front, extending the poll a few more metres forward. (Assassin's creed Morrigan)

Jaune whistled in amazement of the mighty ship before them. "well we found the answer to that question but I have to ask do you know how to sail a ship?"

she looked at him questionably *what do you think?*.

"Right. I guess that just leave's me, but first lets check if there's any holes or damages to the Hull." The pair travelled up to the ship, walking across the plank that united the ground to the ship. They split up to explore the ship, Jaune went below, searching the inside of the ship which was unusual because it was furnished with modern day furniture, Standard beds with pillows, sheets and duvet instead of hanging sheets tied to posts. The walls were painted and furnished with well made and decorative furniture such as cabinets, desks and mirrors, walking out into the captains quarters, he discovered that it was infact a kitchen, with moderned stove, table, fridge and frezzer along with a rack and cupboard filled with unique spices and herbs.

Walking out of the kitchen he met up with neo who had just finished exploring the ship as well "We're just in luck, everything seems to be okay. Surprisingly we got a stove, fridge and a freezer stock up in ice cream".

She jumps at the last word *Ice Cream!* she disappeared in a shatter leaving him alone on the bridge.

Jaune sighed at his own stupidity when using the I and C word around Neo "me and my big mouth." He went after the Ice cream maniac "Neo!".

Entering the kitchen which seem unsual because the ship was wooden but the kitchen was modern, Gas fuelled Stove was connected to the furnished red wall, Electrical fridge and freezer as well, cupboards connected to the walls with Chairs and the table stood . He spotted the Multi hair coloured minx rummaging through the freezer "come on Neo. There more important things then ice cream" it took a while to pry the hellcat from the feezer and a struggling fight to drag her out of the Kitchen and into the bridge where he had to hold onto her to ensure that she didn't teleport back in or escape from him.

Neo gasped in Horror and shock of the words he just said, her hand over her mouth as she stares at him like he's a stranger to her *Blaspheme.*.

Jaune putting a bit of faith in the Sweet tooth demon he let her go "First we set sail, then you can eat to your hearts content. Deal" his hand extended forward and awaited her answer.

She seemed to consider it before grasping his hand and shaking it *Deal*.

"Okay first things first is setting the sail loose and tying it to the mast." Neo teleported up to the mast and set the Red sails loose, their drop flat against the mast with the Ropes and bindings handing loose, Jaune Took half of the Ropes and tied them to their respected positions before doing the same to the others as Neo did her own.

With the Sails free and tied down, they had to free the ship from it's prison "next we free the ship from the Bindings keeping it in place" The ship was held in place by Ropes attached to a crane as it sloped down to the river of water leading out of the cave.

They untied a few ropes which severed the remaining ones as they couldn't hold the weight of the ship alone and snapped from the strain, the ship launched into the water, the force and drop moved it forward with the current "Yahoo!" Jaune yelled as they sailed out. The slight wind drifting through the cave along with small current help push the ship out of the cove and into the open water where the strong wind was caught by the large red sails, giving the ship more speed "finally off that island" Jaune cheered as he stirred the ship in the path of the passing wind.

A tug on his shoulder caught his attention to see Neo looking at him with a questionable/ pleading look as she gestures towards the island that they left *But what about the Treasure?!".

"don't worry, it's not going any where" Jaune reassured her with a smile before forcusing back on the seas ahead "next stop, Vale.".

 **-Remnant-**

In world of Remnant, the Populous of the world were enjoying this new show on their screens, many laughed at the hilarious exploits of the two and couldn't wait to see more.

 **-back with Jaune-**

The sun shined through the clearless blue sky and upon the clean glistening blue ocean, Jaune steered the ship through the calm waves, the wind and sea air blew across against him, his short blonde hair flowing along the wind current as he sailed their new acquired vessel across the sea.

His companion on the other hand *Oh dear god!* 10 tubs of sweet frozen deserts against a stomach that wasn't used to rocking boat was a recipe to an unpleasant vomiting experience *Splash!* Neo emptied the contents of her ice cream filled stomach over the side of the ship *oh the sweet humanity!* she acted out before letting out another breath of colourful puke.

"Land lubber" Jaune pirate talked as he shakes his head at the colourful minx "Don't worry Neo, we'll be back on land soon enough!" her response back to him was the back of her hand facing him with only one finger extended up wards while she once again vomited over the side.

*BOOM!* the sound of a canon firing was heard before a large gush of water exploded next to them causing the ship to sway violently which almost sent Jaune staggering from the wheel, but unfortunately for the puking Nymph she was sent flying across the other side of the ship.

"what the!?" Jaune yelled out as another explosion on the other rocked the ship causing Neo the stagger as she tried to stand up, Jaune looked around to see the source of the attacks, until he looked behind to see the small figure of a ship closing in behind them. "Neo!" Jaune called out before a the multi haired coloured minx appeared beside him in a flash before another explosion erupted in front of them, showing sea water all over the ship and the two huntsmen, wiping the sea off their wet faces Jaune turned to the Irriated woman "Look for a spy glass around the ship." he commanded.

She gave him a puzzled look as she didn't understand what he asking for. *What?*

"A long brass or iron single binocular scope used for seeing great distances."

Neo finally understood what he wanted as an image of a long scope appeared in her mind *oh, On it.* in a flash of her semblance she teleported away, somewhere within the ship.

Minutes have past as the cannon fire got louder and more rapid in succession, Jaune twisted and turned the ship in a serpentine motion, trying to dodge the incoming fire from the perusing ship before his partner in crime appeared with a long brass tube in her hands *here it is!*.

"Thanks, take over." Jaune took the Spy glass while Neo took over the Helm, steering the ship with the furnished wooden wheel, with Jaune he looked through the glass with his right eye, seeing the magnified ship at the long distance. It was a fortified large ship, half the size of an atlasian war ship, Large Three barrel guns at it's front, Hull was reinforced with Heavy wood, it's colour consisted of white and blue. looking up the mast of the heavily armed ship, Jaune saw the white sail with bold blue words across it: **Marines** "Navy!?" He shouted out seeing the Name etched into the sail "Why would the Navy attack a lone shi-?" He cut himself off as a dreaded thought ran through his mind, he did not dare to look up at the Timber holding the Sails "Neo, please tell me we're not sailing under the black flag."

Again she did not understand the sea Talk he said but looked up to see the small black flag with a fearsome laughing skull in front of two bond in a cross fashion *we're sailing under a skull and cross bones* she clattered her teeth and crossed her arms before her.

'damn it' Jaune Sighed Inwardly at failing to see what colours the ship was showing before embarking on their journey home, The Desire to not get blown to kingdom come Fuelled His instincts to survive. He turned back around with a Determined look that no has ever seen before and with a mighty cry he took back control of the ship "Full sails! We need that wind!" His fellow crew member Neo again didn't understand what he just said before Jaune's head snapped to her causing the Hellcat to flinch as well as feel a sense of fear from the scary look he was giving her "Now Neo! unloose the remaining masts and tie the sails down!".

The Midget assassin snapped at attention, doing a mock salute *Aye Aye Captain!* in a flash she teleported onto the large sail and begain work on loosening the restrained sails, Teleporting from on part of the ship to the other until sails decorated the ship, from the masts to the side as Masts from the side deployed above the side cannons with a small sails attached to them that tied to the Horizontal beam cutting across the mast.

"Yes we're picking up speed!" Jaune cheered as the ship accelerated from the strong wind being caught in all of the deployed sails. looking back he saw that the ship wasn't was gaining on them but staying at a distance as it chased after them "We're not out running it, but we're certainly matching it's speed and keeping our distance away it's main guns".

*Boom!* A flash from one of its cannons sounded off as a lone large iron ball sailed towards them "Get Down!" Jaune tackled Neo to the floor of the helm as the Cannon ball sailed above them and crashed into the Main mast and foremast splitting them as they crashed into the sea on both sides of the ship "Son of Bitch!" Jaune cursed as the mast laid on each side dipping into the water while hanging by a thread on the ship. without the main sails they were no longer moving across the water but rather drifting with the waves "We're dead in the water" The damage to the mast was too great for the both of them to repair on their own and in the short amount of time they have, looking back on the incoming vessel a crazy Idea ran though his head "Hey Neo, crazy thought. can you teleport us over to that ship over there?".

The midget after getting up and dusting her clothes off looked at the approaching warship before answering as best as Jaune could translate. *Maybe? Depends if I can seeing as to how I can't get back home.*.

"Just Try it, or else risk being blown to smithereens."

Neo grabbed him and gave a reassuring smile *Here goes Nothing.* again that feeling of vertigo and displacement wash over Jaune as the sight of his ship was replace with the sight of 20 or so men dressed in loose white shirts that had the insignia of the ships mast along with the words Marines etched in blue, white capped hats and long blue trousers.

All eyes turned to towards them "Evening gentlemen." the blink of an eye They pulled out their cutlass's and flinklocks aiming it at their heads "why the hostility?" Jaune had his hands in a sign of surrender as all hands aimed their weapons with the intent to kill.

"Because your pirates! and all pirates are enemies of the Marine's" the Marine in charge of the armed men stated as he aimed his sword right at Jaunes face

"oh... now see we are not pirates but simple folk that was recently shipwrecked on a deserted island where we found our ship." Jaune tried to explained their circumstances but it seemed that the marines weren't convinced or interested "

"Whether or not your pirates doesn't matter. Flying under those sails makes you an enemy of the Government."

"i see... sorry to hear that, but unforutately I have to disagree"

 **-Fight scene-**

Before anyone could react Jaune's fist buried into the mans face, the marine was sent flying from surprising feat of strength, he crashed into his fellow marines who fell when they caught their flying friend.

A gun shot rang out and a small rounded led bullet shot from one of the barrels, in slow motion it travelled through the air and towards Jaune, the second it made contact with his form it bounced of as blue ethereal barrier formed around the spot.

Time resumed normally and the two Trained huntmen and huntress split to take on the entire ship.

Jaune lean left to avoid the bullet before spin kicked the guy that shot at him, knocking him out before sweep kicking the rest around him, the Marines fell to the floor from being tripped and in the process dropped their weapons. He picked up a nearby cutlass and prepared to defend him self with his new weapon.

most of the men who had been tripped got back up and grabbed what weapons they had around them and charged at him, He side stepped left to avoid the charging Marine, then dance clockwise to the right another tried to slash him vertically, Jaune cocked his fist and punched the man so hard his face scrunched up in a cartoon fashion with his eye's bulging out of his skull a bit with a few of his teeth missing.

His sense's screamed at him before he instinctively reared his leg forward and kicked back, making contact with something that yelped in pain. he brought his sword up to block two swords from a pair who thought they could overwhelm him with brute strength, He held them back one handed while he used his other hand to grab onto the Wrists of one of the attacking marines and use his huntmen strength to pull him up from the ground and spin, using the helpless marine as weapon that smacked into all of the Remaining marines around him before releasing and sending him flying to the last opponent facing him.

With Neo, the multi haircolour hellcat was caving a path of destruction left and right, whenever the Marines struck her form she shattered like glass and reappeared ether behind them or else where, she wielded two cutlasses in both hands.

he teleported in the middle of a group before spinning in her spot with both blades extended to her side, Throats slit, heads severed from shoulders and bodies fell to the ground lifeless or unconscious to her assaults.

a Marine thought he could sneak up on her, just when he was within distance he swiped his sword only to cut the air in the empty spot where she had been, a great weight was added to his sword, when he turned to look he saw a pare of black and white heels standing on the flat end of his weapon, he barely had anytime to look up before a pair steel blades descended all he saw after that was darkness.

Neo jumped off the decapited body before he landed on the floor, when she turned she saw a lone marine pointing his flintlock at her *BANG!* her semblance didn't activate because the bullet never hit her, she was confused before blood escaped from his lips and he fell to show Jaune standing behind him holding a smoking gun.

She nodded in appreciation as he saved her the aura and energy that the bullet would've took.

 **-fight scene end-**

the Entire deck of the Bridge was littered with the defeated, bloody and beaten marines who were soundly defeated by the two Huntsmen and huntress who did sustain a wound from the Lead bullets and steel cutlasses as their aura's made the lethal weapons bounce off of them.

*what a couple of whimps. like those boys in vacuo* Neo said/ acted, the memory of their short and brief time in the sunny beach's of Vacuo popped in his mind about a few beach punks that tried hitting on her.

"you mean the ones that punched me in he face when I was on vacation?"

*Yeah those's, weaklings acturally hurt their hands from a single punch in the face.* she tapped her noise before weakly punching her cheek in a playful fashion then waving it like she hurt it. *It was hilarious* her face erupted in a silent burst of laughter as she clutched her stomach.

"i'll admit that despite the day that I was having, what with you drawing a on my back with a sunscreen." a small growing smile broke across his face as he reminesed about that experience "it was funny to see a couple of guys trying to be macho and take on a huntsmen, only for their fist to meet my aura." he joined the mute in her bellowing laughter.

However their laughter soon came to an end when a new voice entered "Hey! you!" a roar of authority caught their attention, turning towards the quarterdeck of the large war ship to see a funny looking man in a captains uniform. his face looked like a filthy rat "You got a lot of nerve boarding my ship and taking out my men! Just who the hell does a bunch of filthy pirates think they are standing on my ship? Do you know who I am!? I am captain LongHook of the Marine's".

The man continued his ranting not even bothering to pay attention to people who took down his entire crew as he rather focus on his boasting. With Neo and Jaune, they looked at the ranting man with boredom and uninterested looks, Jaune turned to his partner in crime with same impassive look as her and asked "you wanna take this or shall I?".

The midg- I mean Petite girl step forward and intertwined her fingers together and flex forward in front of her body creating a series of cracking sounds from her fingers *allow me* It took the little assassin five seconds to teleport behind the unsuspecting ranting officer and break his neck by twisting in a single and fluid twist, he fell in an instant, Neo clap her hands in opposite directions to wipe away any dirt or stands form her hands *jeeze the guy wouldn't shut up*.

"tell me about it... so what now?" He sighed before she teleported back to him.

Neo shrugged at his question *I don't know, you've been leading us in the right direction so far. so I don't see why I should take charge.*.

"well seeing as their a well orginised ship I guess they have a room filled with maps that they use to navigate, find that and we find where we are."

"ah.. Neo?" Jaune called out earning the multi hair colour girl's attention "I don't think we're in Remnant anymore." The maps and charts did not display the familiar continents of vale, Vacuo, Mistral or Mantel/ Atlas, but rather differently lands and names with islands that didn't match anything near or in the world world of remnant.

*Oh Shit.*

 **-later-**

After they cleaned the deck of the unconscious and dead, throwing half into the sea with the other half into row boats filled with food and essentials, they tied their ship with the larger warship, now they were discussing their next course of action.

"why do you get to be captain? I've been leading us out of this mess!" Jaune asked smaller woman who changed out of her wet huntmens clothes and into what ever she found on their new ship that was being toed by the larger warship. Her attire was long brown captains coat that dropped down to her ankles, the outlines of the coat including the cuffs and shoulder pads were yellow in colour, it was tied around her body a large leather belt around her waist and opened around her chest to show the white buttoned shirt underneath ,a pink short skirt hung around her waist where it showed off a bit of skin from her thighs, long pink tench boots swallowed up most of her legs up to her knees were a long light pink thread ran from inside the boot and up her skirt. a cloth hung from the front of her neck in front of the coats opening. A large yellow captains hat sat on her pink and brown head with a fluffy pink tail protruded from the hat, a golden handled cutlass hung from the left side of her hip (Image Deviant Art RWBY Halloween Neo pirate By Kegispringfield).

To answer his question Neo unsheathed her new blade and held it right in his face, the sharp tip of the sword Glistened dangerously "good point. okay your captain." he surrendered, knowing that he couldn't argue with her especially when she's not only set her mind to it, but also wields a dangerous weapon to boot.

Neo grinned in satisfaction before flashing away and back with a pair of clothes in her hands, she pushed them into his hands before he could speak, when pick the stripped fabric that hung from his fingers he knew what he was holding and what she wanted from him "Neo No." He tried protested.

In response she nodded before flashing her weapon again, her finger tracing the sharp edges of the cutlass *Neo Yes unless you wish to argue with my new friend* she smirk at him, challenging him to refuse her order.

"Sigh I really hate you so much right now." He sighed in defeat, leaving to put them on.

 **-one changing later-**

Jaune emerged from the kitchen garbed in his less then impressive clothers, a blue and white stripped cloth was tied around his head, an eye patch over his left eye, he wore a white and black stripped and tattered shirt complete with tattered brown shorts, (Jaune pirate look from RWBY Halloween Neo pirate). Jaune grumbled at his sorry excuse of clothes "I feel ridiculous."

Neo adopted a look that said an idea crossed her mind *Hang on!* She teleported away, leaving Jaune on the empty deck of the warship for half a minute before she reappeared, with a giddy smile on her face she wrapped something and his throat before he had a chance to speak but choke a bit when she tightened what ever it was that she put on him, next she took his wrist and place something cold on them where they clicked into place, once done she stepped back to admire he work *There much better!*.

Jaune looked down on himself to see two metal cuffs with short broken links on his wrist, when he traced the object around his neck, he felt the familiar touch of thick leather along with a rectangular metal clip at the middle in front of his Adam's apple, he realised and knew that she tied a leather belt around his neck "Why do I feel like you've just claimed me?" he asked the Petite woman before him who nodded in triumph and satisfaction of what she did.

*Because I did*

He sighed in defeat again before moving up to the helm and taking control of the ship "so whats our destination captain?".

Neo teleported beside him and pointed to vast ocean with her sword *Onward towards the setting sun.* Jaune did as command and sailed the warship towards the setting sun with their ship following behind by the thick ropes attached to it's front as it towing behind the larger ship.

 **-Remnant-**

The people of remnant were enjoying the brand new show featuring Vale number one bachelor becoming a pirate, sparking a number of fantasies involving him and his cute/ beautiful little friend.

 **-Team Rwby-**

The members of Team RWBY had a number of reactions to this.

"Yeah! You kick ass! Professor!" Ruby Rose exclaimed in excitement of what she saw, her fist pump into the air as she stood up from her bed.

"Ruby! language!" Weiss scolded the young leader on her vulgar word.

"Chillax Weiss" Yang said to the Heiress in her relax and laid back nature as she said on her bed watching the same show as them on their screen "She only expressing what we're all thinking.".

She turned to the final member of their unique group "Blake whats your opinion on this?".

"I think it's certainly Interesting. Our professor becoming a pirate is something we'll never here or see yet this show has made it happen, I say we continue watching it and see where it goes." Blake said, enjoying the show based on Pirates which was her 3rd second favourite thing to read besides Ninja's.

 **-Team SSSN-**

The Members of Team SSSN (SUN) were cheering their idol on as he sailed in the sea's Like a boss! Take on the Marine's like a Boss! fight with a cute girl like a Boss! Lead like a boss!

"GO Jaune GO!" Sun yelled out along with his entire team as they cheered the Blonde professor on.

"You Rock Professor Arc!" Scarlet David Cheered as his teams idol became a Pirate which was what he dreamed of becoming.

"Yeah Kick their ass Huntsmen style!" Sage pumped his fist high in the air as cheered him on.

"You Go Arc!" Nepture shouted from high on top of tallest bed after seeing the vast sea on his screen.

 **-Professors-**

The Professors of Beacon Academy also had different reactions to this.

"Interesting." Bart mused, taking a sip of specially made coffee "It would seem that Mr Arc has been transported to an alternant world in a era of sailing." he noted the weaponry and technology that hasn't been used in a few hundred years during the expansion era of Remnant.

"ho ho ho! The Lad is spirited, I am quite Jealous of him right now." Peter laughed with Joy as he watched the young huntsmen take an entire ship of armed men and win.

"Hmm, Mr Arc has certainly found himself in a pickle." Ozpin noted, taking a calm sip from his coffee before turning to the final member of staff "What's your thoughts on this Glynda?"

The blonde female kept her eyes on the screen namely on another blonde before responding to the headmaster "Shut up, Ozpin." The white haired man knew not to mess or upset the female member when she gives a command and so wisely kept on drinking his coffee at a safe distance.

 **-Arc Family-**

With the Arc Family

"Jaune you do good Delinquent! is this how I brought you up to be!?" Juniper Arc Screamed at the Tv as she watched her son became a Pirate, a lawbreaking, n good Thieving pirate "When I get my hands on you, you are in for such a spanking!".

The rest of the Arc family members kept a safe distance from the Mad woman who was shaking their Tv in anger "Jaune's in big trouble. Isn't he daddy?" Amber Arc asked as Innocently as she can but was inwardly smirking at her brother getting in trouble with their mom.

"Yes dear. yes he is." Nicholas answered as he watched his wife continue her mad rant.

 **-Grimm lands-**

In the grimm lands a certain Grimm woman was watching her screen with interest, her eye's never left the blonde haired man that her subordinate informed her off, nor the crazy hair colour girl that reminds her of the human desert known as ice cream. It was all rather interesting to see especially the new world that is completely different from their own, she would continue to watch and study the man and this world that may have some valuable resources for a future invasion.

 **Hope you liked the this chapter, I want to ask you all on what time period in the One piece series they're in,?**

 **During the beginning of the se **ries? when luffy and his crew were kids? or before all that during Gold Roger's reign, sending me your reviews on what you think and the idea's of what Jaune's fighting style should be and if he's a devil fruit user.****

 **second the Next member I am thinking to join their Crew should be Qrow, he drinks, he's a veterian huntsmen with bad luck that could land him or his crew into some funny situations, the ability to transform into a bird, and he's from a bandit clan. if you agree let me know.**

 ** **Next Chapter Bloodborne Arc.****


	37. Bloodborne Arc Part 1

Bloodborne Arc part 1

 **Hi everyone. Sorry for the wait but I did warn in advance that it will take a while to do this one.**

 **I hope you like it, This fic was a request from a Guest.**

 **I'm sorry if I didn't get all of the details right in the game but if it's anything important please let me know and i'll add it.**

 **Warring this fic contains gory and graphic details, not suituable for those who don't like extreme details.**

 **enough stalling, Ladies and Gentlemen I give you.**

 **Bloodborne Arc part 1**

Jaune had experience many forms of Hangovers since he became a teacher at beacon, the worst was when he accidently drank Barts experimental batch and that left him with a headache that felt like a monkey was operating a Jackhammer.

Yet this one triumphed even that, his felt like it was about to split open, his tired eye's opened to see a Room that was foreign to him. He was not starring at the plastered ceiling but a wooden one decorated with

"oh my… a unique one we have here." A withered old voice called out, Jaune head snapped in the direction of the source to see the outline a figure in a chair. "Wecome to Yarhnam, home to the blood Ministration and many dark secrets that one such as your self will unravel." He slowly pushed the wheels on his chair towards him, the candle light beside Jaune helped to illuminate the mans features.

He was old judging by the tone of his voice and his physical condition since he did move from his wheel chair, his grey hair laid mangle all out of his large tattered top hat, a dark cloth circled around his eye's obscuring his vision yet he was somehow able to stare directly at Jaune.

Jaune tried to get up only to be held down by the wrist as leather straps pinned him by his ankles and wrists. Looking back up at the man he hesitantly asked "um… excuse me but could you please untie me from this table?"

The man shook his head at his request "not yet I'm afraid. For a pale blood such as your self will not last here especially with that little shield of yours." He pulled a yellow piece of paper and quill with red ink dripping from the tip "What you need is a little Yharnam blood of your own to survive but first a contract."

Jaune patience was growing thinner as he remained trapped on the table but knew that he couldn't break out by himself so he held back most of his spite for the man who had yet to unbind him "Listen sir, I don't know what's going on and I don't want to know, all I want is to leave. Now untie me."

"not until you have completed the contract."

Jaune sighed in defeat as the man remained stubborn to complete this *Contract* that he insists on completing "Fine, what Is the contract?".

"Just a simple sheet of question you need to answer." He said reassuring before drawing the quill close to the sheet of paper "Now, your name please including family, it is essential that I get it right."

"Jaune Arc."

"is that John with a hn or is there another way you spell it?"

"J.A.U.N.E" He spelt it out through his gritted teeth as he glared at the blind hermit, secretly wondering how he can see through that blindfold.

"right. Next family history, current Job, training and hobbies."

He sighed resting back onto the table "Professor for Beacon, Huntsmen Training and Hobbies." It took a while to think of one of his many pass times he practices before answering "Hmm I'd say… Reading."

"Good. All signed and sealed." He said folding it half and stamping a seal over it.

"That's it?"

"yes, Now. Lets begin the Transfusion." Beside him he pick up a tube contected to a smaller tank of red liquid, at the end was a narrow metal tube that glistened unnaturally in the dim lighting of the dark room

"Whoa! Whoa! WHOA! HEY! Keep that needle away from me!" Jaune struggle as he tried to pressed him as far back as he can into the table away from the deranged man and his tool.

The man grasped his restrained arm and inserted the needle that somehow bypassed his aura, the liquid travelled through the tube and into his body "oh. Don't you worry, whatever happens… you may think it all a mere bad dream…" The strength within his body faded as what ever was in the red liquid did something to him that felt wrong before he lost consciousness.

 **-nightmare-**

Jaune awoke once more in the darkroom except without the man and the needle sticking in him.

The restraints still held him down yet as he tried to call out for help no sound came out, he could breath but his vocal cords felt repressed as he tried to scream out for help but again nothing by an empty scream escaped his lips.

He laid back in defeat, breathing out heavily before looking around for something to find something that could help him until he eye's landed on something that didn't belong in the room.

From the left a large pool of blood sat unnaturally on the ruined broken floor, it started to bubble unnaturally before a bloodied large clawed hand appeared out of the pool.

'what. The. Fuck!' Jaune's thought as a body soon appeared linked to the arm, the monster was a large wolf monster that put the Beowulfs to shame due to it's size and appearance was truly the stuff of nightmares.

It's claws were as along and as sharp as daggers, it's knife like teeth dripped with both saliva and blood, it's pearl like eye's glistened with primal hunger and blood thirst, tattered blood soaked clothes clung around it's body.

Jaune was Paralysed with Fear, unable to move as the beast stalked closer, it raised it's claw up and slowly moved it towards him the claws pointing up.

Just as it was about to touch his face the Beast lit alight with fire, it howled in pained as it's blood soaked body was consumed with fire before falling dead to the ground.

'What just happened?' He asked himself as silence engulf the room before out of the corner of his eye a small moon coloured little hand grasped the edge of the table before another joined and up with it a little humanoid creature with a deformed eyeless face.

More of those creatures appeared climbing up onto the table and climbing onto him.

'hey! No keep away from me!' he shouted and pleaded in his mind as his frozen body wasn't able to shake the creatures off as they swarmed over him and over his head until darkness consumed his vision.

" **Ah you've found a hunter."** A female angelic voice called out from the darkness that swallowed his vision before he lost all consciousness.

 **-after nightmare-**

Jaune awoke once again in the dark room but with no sign of the monstrous wolf creature, Other smaller creatures, restraints or the Blind old man.

Pain and Nausea began to sink in as he sat his body up from the cold metal table, His body felt foreign to him, His was aura gone and replaced by something dark and Twisted that has burrowed deep into his very being.

He twisted his body around so his legs could dropped to the damaged wooden floor, with a push he dropped from the table and landed on the floor by his feet while holding onto the table for support until he felt that he can manage on his own.

Once he felt he had proper control of his body He walked away from the Table and all other equipment before taking in the surrounding of the room.

It was an old fashioned Wooden room filled with Old Rough, tattered books that were covered completely by Dust and judging by the thick layers that blanket them a decade or two without any cleaning. A couple of glass tubes, bickers and glass tubs filled with gods knows what, half burned out candles were the only source of light within the windowless dark room that reeked of dried blood and rotted flesh, his lungs burned from the heavy fog of dust in the air.

After checking his surroundings he asked the number one question on everyones minds "Where the hell am I?".

With no one to answer his question he resolved to seek them out, but first he had to check his person.

Looking down he saw that he was still wearing his hoody and jeans minus the armour and his weapons.

"Damnit" he cursed silently at his vulnerability, without aura he can take attacks that would have bounce off his invisible shield, without amour he now has to worry about protecting the area's and without his weapons he can't protect himself against the unknown threat that may lay outside the room.

The door struggled to open, it's hinges squeaked harshly from the years of being unused until now, with a final push on the double wooden doors Jaune was greeted by a dim ray of light from the window above the stairs. The twilight rays shined through the thick clouds in the sky, the light illuminated the dimly lit stairway that creek when Jaune walked down them until he reached the bottom, scuffling and dragging sounds could be heard around the corner, approaching with caution he peered around the corner of the wall and went rigged with fear.

The Site before him made him want to puke and run at the same time, because in the middle of the room was the monstrous wolf creature feasting upon a bloodied mangled corpse. The good news was that it's back was turned to him and it was preoccupied in it's food, the bad news was that it was not only facing the exit but blocking it as well.

Jaune knew he couldn't tangle with a creature like that, even with his now gone Aura it could tear him apart with those claws, instead he knew the only way to deal with such a monster was to not alert it to your presence.

He crouched low onto the broken wooden floor and crept around the right of the large room, keeping close to the shadows as he stayed out the beast's line of sight until he was just behind the wolf creature and few feet from the doorway.

Seeing the only obstacle between him and safety from this place he crepted close to the table nearby and grabbed a glass tube, moving back into the darkest parts of the shadows he reared the arm holding the tube and threw the glass object across the other side of room where he came from.

The Beast's Head whip frighteningly fast towards the Sound, The blood on it's teeth dripped onto the floor as it's barely existing skinned mouth Reared up before it let out a spine chilling growl as it's glowing eye's gleamed with primal savagery and bloodlust. It forgo it's meal in place of discovering the source of that noise, it slowly in a predatory stalk moved away from the doorway and towards where Jaune threw the glass.

Jaune used this opportunity to move as silently as he can towards the only exit out of here, his feet slowly gliding across the floor until *Creek* the sound of the wood straining under his weight echoed throughout the empty room, Jaune turned to see the Wolf whip it's head around to see him.

Dread surged within him as the wolf body turned to face him 'Shit!' on instinct Jaune Ran, His Heart beat so loud in his ears that he couldn't hear the room shaking roar. He charged up the stairs, intent on escaping from the chasing threat. Just as he was inches away from the door a great weight slammed down on him, Pain erupted from his back to his chest, Warm rancid breathing blew down his neck, in his final moments on this world Jaune would swear he heard his mothers scream before everything went black.

 **-Remnant-**

The entire population of incredibly horrified by what they saw, never had they seen such a horrific and fearsome creature before, not even the creatures of Grimm were that terrifying and could not even be compared to that thing that just killed Vale's number one Bachelor.

The act that left many in mourning for the blonde professor of Beacon.

 **-Team RWBY-**

"Whhhaaaahaaa! Jaune why!?" was the loud cries of Team RWBY's leader who voiced out everyone's grief and sorrow over the Recently deceased professors death. Ruby Rose hugged her sister for comfort as wept into her sisters chest covering it in tears running tears.

Yang was hugging her sister close to her, visions of her past when she and her sister nearly died flashed before her eyes at the site of monster that put those beowulfs to shame. she too shedded tears for her love that she never got to confess to.

Blake Was in the bed sheets shakeing and whimpering in fear, that creature had sent all of her animal instincts screaming in fear, the professors death was truly heart breaking but the fear was too overwhelming that she couldn't shed a tear for Jaune.

Wiess Much like Blake and Ruby buried her head into a pillow and cried out her heart out over the devastating loss of the Professor who was a role model to the team.

Zwei was bouncing up and down with what could be described as joy, barking happily at the screen, The team had written the dogs behaviour as normal because they always look and act like that, but they were unaware that the fateful companion was celebrating the professors death and praising the large wolf for completing it's mission.

 **-Professors-**

The Professors of Beacon were morning for their lost comrade.

each of them expressing their grief in their own way.

Glynda was crying in pure grief over the loss of her love, her eyes were red and bloodshot from the tears that stained her face, she locked her self in her office to avoid anyone from seeing the state she is in.

Ozpin was frighten, while he mourned for another lost comrade his main priority was on the creature that put Salems creations to shame, he was thankful that she never made anything as horrid as that, for he feared he would be no match for something like that.

Bart would've wept for Jaune had he not be preoccupied with analysing the very creature that took his comrade in arms, he took notes of it's unusual forelimbs that are more mammal then canine, obvious used along side the claws to grip and snatch prey, an evoluationary change or a mutation? a question he must uncover.

Port mourned for young professor who he always said reminded him of himself when he was young, yet as stood there mourning for the boy new found strength and conviction powered by Anger, vengeance and justice. he would avenge the boy by killing the mighty beast and make a pelt out of it.

Cinder will admit one thing, that she was going to miss Jaune, but now that he's taken care of, she needn't worry herself about whatever plans he had schemed up. but the creature that killed him was something unique and terrifying that it even sent the grimm parasite within her running scared at the site of it, something that made the grimm afraid was truly something to be scared of.

 **-Arc Family-**

The arc family was in a time of morning as they comforted their distressed mother who had seen her worst nightmare, the death of her son her baby boy. she cried and embraced her family tightly as if they were going to disappear, her husband Nicholas comforted his hysterical wife as best as he can before the screen to their tv brighten to show a place different then the old building.

 **-Back with Jaune-**

The endless darkness was all he saw and felt as the black abyss embraced him yet what felt like minutes into his death he felt warm non-stinking air, a Gasp for air escape him prompting his eyes to open to see the world around once more.

The feel of cold stone instead of rough wood pushed against his chest, The soft grass and plants tickled his limbs, Strength returned into his body and he pushed himself off the ground to see the world around him.

Iron Gates encircled the small land, cutting it of from the land in and the vast nothingness out, Cobblestone pathways littered the island, Tomb stones of various sizes and looks stood within the corners of the small island, Trees stood imposing over all, a large wooden house stood at the top of the small hill in front him were all the stone paths lead to, Yet was the weirdest thing he ever saw was the Moon.

Instead of a shattered one with bit of it's surface hovering outside if the dent, this one that he and many in remnant were seeing was whole, no damage or dents apart from the craters that littered it's surface, It hovered brightly in the twilight sky.

"Okay I must be having the world's worst fever dream" Turning around to the only form of shelter there was, Jaune approached building while passing by a human sized porcelain doll that bore an unnatural likeness to young woman.

Taking the first step on the stairs a small greyish mist appeared a couple of steps up, it had no source of origin from which it continued to pour forth but when he got close enough, a few familiar enities poured forth from it but still attached from the waist down, in their little hands were three weapons larger than their body.

A large one sided iron Axe with leather wrapping around it's handle.

A large iron cleaver with a long handle, it was bent in with a saw edging on the outside but a clean sharp side on the inside, dirty bandages wrapped around blade.

Last was an iron cane with a sharp spear like end at the end of the long iron pole, the hand turned in a straight 90 degree angle.

The little deformed creatures held the weapons at him, eager to give it to him.

Jaune hesitantly took the cleaver, surprised by its weight but got used to it, when he turned back at the creature he saw that they had almost disappeared into nothing with one giving him a thumbs up being sinking into the ground.

Walking up again another group of those creatures appeared only this time holding two weapons, old fashioned firearms.

One was an old fashioned flintlock, a cylinder long iron barrel with the ending spreading out a bit, the handle was polished wood.

The other was a larger version of the pistol with a wooden Frame underneath the larger barrel with a stock for recoil.

Deciding to go for the lighter and accurate of the two he took the Pistol from the creatures "Thanks I guess." Again the group of pale creatures disappeared and another appeared holding a book "once again thank you." He said taking the leather covered book and this time no group of those ceatures appeared.

"What am I to do now?" He asked himself what he suppose to do now that he was stuck on this empty island, however the answer to his dilemma came from a tugging sensation on his pants leg "huh?" looking down he spotted a single one of those creatures that have been helping him thus far tugging on to his jeans.

"um yes my little friend?" he addressed the creature who pointed to the stairs where he came from, looking to where he was pointing he saw another one waving at him to come, he walked down to it where it started to point right at a tomb stone where a group of them were waiting. Walking up to the group that seemed to be directly linked to the grave stone he watched as they reached their hands towards him in a grasping motion "And what am I suppose to do?" he asked the one beside him who was previously pointing at the group, It reached it's hand out in a grabbing motion to them.

Jaune followed what the creature was doing, and his hand reached out to the embrace of the group where they gently held onto his hand, a familiar tugging sensation pulled on his very being before a sense of displacement and vertigo took over with his vision going dark as his body faded from existence in the small island.

 **-back in Yharnam-**

Jaune sight returned and he saw that he was once again back in the room where he awoke from, but the only difference was the small lantern hanging on the small hood on the ground, held a blue flame that burned with a supernatural light that gave of a sense of safety and relief.

"Whoa?!" He yelled in amazement of the objects unique traveling powers "That's someway to travel". After getting over the amazing object he walked down the same steps to the large hall where low and behold around the corner was the same wolf monster feasting upon the mangled corpse, Jaune hand reached down to his legs where the pistol and the cleaver where hanging from, with the pistol in his left hand and the cleaver on his right he was set on getting rid of that monster 'alright lets do this'. He quietly and slowly moved through the shadows, stepping carefully on broken wooden flooring, just as he was behind the beast with his new weapon reared up High *Creek!* The floor board decided to make his presence known.

 **-fight scene-**

Jaune wasted no time into slicing down, the saws cutting down the wolfs back creating a deep a cut down it's spine where blood poured from the gushing wound as the monsterous wolf howled in agony and stood up tall on it's hind legs.

Jaune quickly took advantage of beasts howling state and slashed his weapon across it's spine creating another deep gash in it's back, however before he could attack again it jump forward evading his strike before turning around to face him.

It bared it's huge teeth at him, it's eyes gleaming with savage anger, in a flash that Jaune didn't see coming it's Teeth dug deeply into his right arm and with it's inhuman strength lifted it from the ground and proceeded to shake him like a rag doll. Jaune screamed in pain as he tried in vain to dislodge the wolfs grip on his cleaver arm, even as he was waved around off the ground.

He punched the wolf in the face with the pummel of the gun in a desperate attempt to make it let go of him but it only sunk it's teeth deeper in that it made it's way to his bone, But then a thought occurred and he remembered his weapon, taking a chance on weather or not it's loaded he aimed it pointed black into the wolfs left eye and *click, Bang!* in a flash of gun powered and smoke The wolf released him in order to tended to it's own mortal wound.

Jaune Gasped in pain before looking down to see large holes in his sleeves where blood seeped from the large bite marks in his arms that ran deep into the bone, Jaune looked and rolled to the side just in time to avoid the sharp sword like claws that impaled into the spot where his head used to be, it looked at the human that avoid it's strike, it moved to lift it's claw only to find that it limb wouldn't move, looking down it saw that his still impaling claw was still stuck in the floor, .

With all of the strength he had left in his body, Jaune stood up and raised his cleaver with the aid of his other arm the supported the injured one and slash down.

Thing went into slow motion for jaune and everyone one watching as his cleaver slash down towards the wolf, but the beast pulled it' body while it's claw was still impaled into the floor, Jaune brain slowly realised that his weapon was too short to reach the beasts head, now that it's pulled back but the unexpected happened, in a series of mechanical clicks the cleaver unfolded from it's curved in position and locked into a straight position were it blade side faced downwards, the extension was long enough to for the blade end to drive deep into the wolfs head.

Blood exploded out of the killing blow, splashing onto his left leg where it darkened the fabric of the jeans and unknown to him doing a bit of extra.

 **-fight scene end-**

Jaune panted as the rush of adrenaline flowed through his body, his senses heightened and his heart pumping loud in his ears "Woo! What a rush!" he yelled out before the adrenaline died down enough for him to feel the familiar stabbing pains in his arms only a bit milder. Looking at his wounded limb he saw the Holes in his arm healed to the point where they didn't cut right down into the bone but still had the bits marks that didn't bleed, "my wounds? But how I don't aura so how did they heal?".

A question that everyone wanted know and where is he.

Gripping handle to iron cleaver he tried to pull the weapon from the wolfs head only to bring it along, he planted his foot on its head and used it to keep the body in place while he dislodged the blade from the beasts head.

Jaune Analysed his new weapon in it's unlocked state, The cleaver stood imposing at the end of the long cloth wrapped handle, blood clung on both ends of the simple shifting weapon, it didn't have the amazing the shifting modes that many huntsmen and huntress use to change depending on their position in battle.

The weapon was clearly designed to shift into an extended form to reached targets that it's lock position couldn't reach, which explained the sharp side opposite the saw endings on the other. Swinging it forcefully into the side where it snapped back into it's retracted stated, "Ok, that's useful" he mused locking and unlocking the weapon a couple of times to get the hang of it.

"ok, Time to get out of here" Moving over the recently killed corpse, he made his way through the door way and up the stairs where he was killed, opening the door old red coloured doors that creek and moved slowly from the years of not being used Jaune was presented by small yard filled with tomb stones, outside the walls that separated yard from the rest of world stood tall and imposing stone building that were illuminated by the twilight cloud filled sky.

The camera zoom away from Jaunes Figure and out of the yard until it was position over the large city, showing everyone watching the maze ghost city.

Old fashioned street lamps decorated the cobblestone streets with Iron fences separating the balcony's and floors from the dark abyss below. Stakes of smoke rised from section of the stone city, the streets were littered with corpses of both man and other unnatural creatures that put the grimm to shame in both Physic and appearance.

The Camera zoomed back into Jaune's face "I Don't think I'm in remnant anymore." He said with a Grimm look on his face, After getting over the shocking revelation that he was no longer in vale and much less remnant he walked into the yard, seeing all of the dead trees and unmaintained grave stones.

The air was filled with ash and the revolting stench of rotten flesh that had Jaune pinching his nose to avoid the disgusting smell that made his stomach twist and turn, he walked up to a nearby corpse that looked freshly dead then the others in the building, he search it's pockets to find a 10 silver bullets within it's clothing.

The bullets looked ordinary metal ones instead of the dust filled ones that is regularly used, it's casing had a silver look to it except lighter in colour, The bullet was longer with a sharp end, obliviously made for penetration. Carving with unique runes or and designs that didn't look like they help in anyway that made the bullet stronger.

Pocketing 9 or the 10 bullets, he unsheathed the pistol and held it in front of himself, he looked it over to see where the bullet could be inserted, the first choice was through the barrel like almost how all flintlocks were loaded, but thought that had to be the last resort until he found a small hole in the back of the pistol next the hammer. Inserting the silver bullet in he saw it drop in and lock in place before aiming and pulling the trigger.

*Bang* the gun fired off and the bullet shot out at the normal speed that all bullets in remnant went, it collided against the stone bricked walls and exploded on contact leaving large dent in the wall.

"Wow!" Jaune yelled out in surprise of the damage the gun and bullet did to the wall, reloading the empty pistol with a new bullet he walked towards one of the two iron gates, the one leading further into the building was lock but the one leading out in the city was unlocked.

Jaune pushed with heavy metal gate open with all his strength, Jaune saw his new surrounding outside the small graveyard, small cobble stone paths to his left and right that was littered with abandoned wreck carriages and rotten corpses of animal and man, A large Carriage stood to his left blocking anyway of getting through or over it.

Further in front him, down the steps was small balcony, descending down and looking over the slightly destroyed iron fence a bottomless dark abyss was all Jaune saw as he looked down, no form of light escaped from the darkness that the city stood up from. Looking around Jaune grabbed the nearest thing object around, a long iron bar that once belonged the iron fence was in his hand, holding the object over the fence and let go.

The Bar hit against the wall on the way down creating noises as it goes down until it became so faint that you couldn't hear anymore, a few seconds went by and still nothing so Jaune moved on.

Taking the path on the right he went past a festering corpse of horse still tied to it's carrage until something caught his ears. The sound of something dragging across ground hurt the ears of those listening including those with enhanced hearing, From under the carriage in front of him he saw a pair of feet slowly walked in his direction followed by a regular axe that was dragged acrossed the stone road.

Hope filled Jaune's being as there was human being here that could tell him where he was but he knew he had to cautious because he didn't know if he gonna face a friendly face or a terrible one.

He approached the carriage slowly, silently unsheathing his new weapon, just as he was about to walk around the corner he quickly jump back to avoid axe that would've been buried in his head.

Jaune Took a defensive stance with the pistol pointed towards the carriage, from out of the corner a tall man, taller then Jaune walked out, he was garbed in plain cloth clothes with a heavy leather coat that opened in the middle showing his cloth shirt, a leather hat decorated his head, in his left hand he held a flaming torch while on the right an ordinary large axe.

Yet what was terrifying wasn't his weaponry or clothing but his face, His Face was unnatural pale with infected bandages wrapped across his nose, blisters and boils filled with a yellow like substance decorated his face, his eye's were bloodshot but instead of being red they were more yellow, there wasn't' any ounce of Humanity or sanity within the infected mans eye's as he murmered to himself while looking at Jaune with a feral look.

Many in remnant including the Grimm lands felt sick looking at the disgusting horror that was the most frightening sickness they had ever seen.

Jaune Heart pounded as the insane man approached slowly "Easy there." He tried to communate with him only for it to fall onto deaf ears, the man raised his heavy looking axe with one and charged at him with a roar.

Jaune leapt to the side to avoid the savage strike from the axe "Please Stop! Don't make me kill you!" he knew deep down that the man before him couldn't be reason with but he had to try because he didn't want to kill him, but the man beyond reason as what turned to face him again was an animal filled with an unquenchable bloodthirst.

He charged one again with a roar but as Jaune jumped to the side he unlocked the weapon in it's extended form and swung it at the charging man head, severing it at the neck were blood exploded out from the clean like a fountain, spraying the area around with blood with some getting on his clothes.

Jaune didn't feel remorse, guilt or even grief at killing, because a different emotion took root at the site and feel of death, excitement, thrill and dare say a thirst that wasn't there before, his nose inhale the scent of the blood that awaken something within him, something inhuman.

To those watching a sense of fear creeped down their spines as Jaunes once innocent sapphire eyes turned into pools of red, a grin slowly creeped across his face before realisation took over and he held his head as he felt something fade away as his mind became clear yet in it's place was a slight headache.

'what was that just now?' he questioned himself as he felt something take over, something primal and perverse that he could still feel it's twisted presences within, The touch of the blood on his skin and clothes seemed to invigorate it.

The headache seemed to settle down enough for him to think straight 'I need answer. I need a cure.' Jaune needed to know where he was and what was happening to him. Recovering from his plight he progressed on.

A larger gate stood in his way and could not be moved by his strength or the strengths of others as it was locked not by a key but by a mechanism that was controlled by the metal lever on the other side 'not getting through that anytime.'. He walked away from the gate and looked left where he saw another lever standing a few yards away from him and above it a metal ladder that has yet to descend, 'that could work.'.

Walking over he gripped the handle and just as he was about to pull *Smash! Bang!* the piles of junk to his left was destroyed, looking in that direction he spotted two more plague victims advancing on him with an axe and a sickle.

Jaune let go of the lever in favour of unsheathing his cleaver and pistol, they charged him with their weapons raised in the air, Jaune jumped back to avoid the attacks before jumping back at them with his weapon reared back before thrusting into the guy on the left, digging the saws into the mans abdomen where they cut into him "this towns finished" the man gasped out before falling to the ground dead.

Blood poured from the mortal wound, Jaune jumped back to avoid the finals guys strike that smashed into the ground, swung his weapon to the side unlocking the cleaver from it's retracted state, He charged forward and swung his cleaver down into the mans collar, burying it so deep that he had to plant his foot into his chest in order to pull it out.

Jaune felt stronger then ever when he killed those two, the presence within him seemed satisfied by it as well before disappearing again. After searching the two bodies he acquired a couple of bullets and small vials with needles containing blood that he felt a calling to, his mouth almost watered at the site as something whispered in his mind to inject it into him but he pushed that alien thought away because he did not know what the blood contain and that idea was not his own.

There was one other thing that he found in one of the corpses the two came from, a dozen Molotov's in small glass bottle forms, it would be of great aid in case they were needed to take down a group of monsters or people.

Walking back to the lever he pulled it back with all his strength which caused the ladder above him to drop down, it landed onto the ground next to him, connecting the ground to the roof of the building it's attached to.

Jaune climbed the metal ladder, and just when he was half way up the ladder an fear cringing roar bellowed throughout the city. Jaune looked towards the bridge where the roar echoed 'what was that?!' was both his and everyones thoughts on what could cause such as terrifying roar.

Continuing up until he reached the top, he climbed up onto the roof where low and behold another one of the lanterns except that it wasn't alight like the one in the clinic yet even as he stood a few yards away he felt a call from the unlighted lantern begging for his touch. He approached small container, his hand inching towards it until it stopped just and inch from the lantern, his hand acting not of his will but the will of what ever took a hold of it as it turned and pinch his thumb and middle finger to together *Snap* The Sapphire flames lit up at the snap of his fingers and he felt a sense of relief overcome him once again at presence of the lit lantern.

Yet just as he was about to move one he spotted light shining from the barred window in front of him, curious if there was anyone there he approached "Hello?"

"oh you must be a hunter." A man voice responded back from that alight window, Jaune released what breath he had held within him in relief that there's an actural living human around, now he can finally get some answer as to where he is and what is going on.

"m-my name is Professor Jaune Arc, Huntsmen for beacon." Jaune introduced himself as he stood before the bared window, unable to see the individual inside.

"a Pleasure to meet a fellow Scoular and a hunter. It rare to see both in this dire time."

"Can you tell me where I am exactly,? what is this city? what are those creatures? and what the fuck is going on?" he asked the important question that he and everyone watching needed to know.

"Not from around here I see." The Man breathed in what could be described as interest "This my friend is or rather was the Great city of Yharnam, home to healing church and their blood ministration." The name of the city and the regilion the man described was foreign to the professor and many in remnant as they have never heard of such a place before. "As for those creatures they are the results of the plague that has infected almost all of the city, once humans like you and I only to become a ravenous creature that feasts for you flesh." Alarm bells roared through the minds of all as the thought of such a plague capable of turning anything into a horrendous monster was equally terrifying as it was horrible if it strike remnant.

"So your saying is that everyone and everything that I might in encounter was the result of disease that twists their bodies into those horrific monsters." The Thought that those things were human at one point filled Jaune with guilt at having just killed someone.

"That Is correct, yes."

"Where did this plague come from?"

"no one knows, some say that it was brought upon by the healing church and their secretive rites that evolve the old gods, others the accursed vilebloods and some say that it was the gods who sent this terrible plague to punish us for our crimes against them." Again names he did not know but kept in mind incase he should ever hear of it again or come across such people.

"so you don't know where this plague came from?"

"Afraid not."

"Well hasn't anyone tried to figure out where or how to cure it?"

The man sighed in defeat before answering his question with heaviness and sorrow in his voice "Many have tried only to end with diasterious results that I pray you do not meet. However there been talk that hunters like you are immune to the plague."

"Like me?" Jaune asked, his hands on his chest as he was surprised by this information "what do you mean?".

"I've seen a number of hunters bathe in the blood of the infected or earn scratches that would infect others but they go on like it was nothing." The image couldn't be anymore clearer to Jaune, as his stomach turned at the thought of man bathing in the blood that carried such a disease.

"That's… gratifying to know that I might be immune to this plague." In truth he believe he was immune but he remembered his first death and of how he came back. But then he remembered he never asked the mans name, remembering his manners he bowed before the window "oh I never did ask you your name."

"It's Gilbert and I am happy to help, if you need any information on people or anything on the history of this city, you know who ask."

"Thanks again and you keep safe."

He progressed to the right down the stairs into a path that overlooked the street below, a group of armed men holding machetes, axes and sickles along with torches staggered down the street in the same direction where a large column of smoke was coming from, Jaune waited until the large mob disappeared around the corner of the derelict carriages before moving on.

He walked over the small bridge hanging over the street below, just as he crossed it The pile of fragile wooden boxes were destroyed by a lone man armed with a sickle that he wildly swung without reason or direction and was completely oblivious to Jaune's presence before he stopped his frenzied attack to look around before his eye's landed on Jaune.

He gave out an savage roar before charging "I don't have time for this." Jaune sighed before walking back as the crazed man stopped where Juane was and swung his weapon wildly without any control or restraint 'this is just embarrassing.' He thought stand a good distance away from the mad man's uncontrollable attacks, walking around the crazed he wasted little strength in ending his suffering by severing his head from his shoulders.

Continuing on and walking down another set of stairs around the corner he spotted two more of the infected at the end of the last stairs to the ground, they were completely unaware of his presence, one was sitting against the wall on the right starring straight at the wall in front of him while the other overlooked the balcony to the ground.

Jaune speeded around the corner and strike before they could defend themselves, he swung right with the cleaver unlocking from the force of his slash that the saw side slashed clean through the 1st infected neck before grinding against the metal bars as Jaune spun his body around taking the unlocked cleaver with him until he drive it down upon the final infected's head, the blade buried half way in stopping just above the nose.

'well that was easy' he thought flicking the blood off the weapon, walking down the last case of stairs until he stood on the cobble stone street 'ok where to now? There didn't seem to be anyway through the other way so I suppose I should go where that mob went.'.

Just as he finished that Thought Pain Erupted from his back to his chest, a sharp piecing pain gripped his heart. Looking down he saw four small spikes protruding out of his chest, blood slowly filled his lungs cutting off the oxygen to his lungs, Jaune cough up blood as he tried to breath, his mind went blank. All he could do was watch as his body was lifted from the ground by the force impaling him through the back, his head fell back as his body laid limp on pike being held by one of the infected residents with others standing behind him with twisted grins on their plague ridden faces, one of them raised their blood stained sickle before in a flash Jaune saw only darkness.

 **-one death later-**

Jaune was once again in the drifting through the void before the feel of the ground on his chest signalled he was alive once again, his eyes opened to see the familiar floor and surroundings of the roof with the second lamp.

Jaune stood up and looked around, seeing that nothing has changed since being killed a second time, except for his person, previous wounds inflicted by the wolf monster was gone along with the holes in both his person and sleeve where the teeth dug in, his chest was also healed. "Right… I can't die for some reason." He sighed remembering the first time and dreading the future pains and deaths he'll experience here 'this is gonna be a pain.'.

Once again he walked down the stairs, waited for the mob who took their original places before moving towards the pillar of smoke, the frenzied man appeared once more along with the two awaiting around the corner of the stairs 'did Time restart at the moment of when I lit the lamp?' he asked himself as everything played out before he was killed.

Walking back to the spot where he once died, he looked left and jump away before he could be impaled once again by the pitch folk wielding man who was accompanied by 3 others all wielding the same weapon as before.

"Here we go again." He unsheathed his weapon and jumped back to evade the thrust of the four pointed fork, two more ran from the group and charged at Jaune with their weapons held high. Jaune walked backwards as fast as he can from the incoming foes before dodging to the side as both men swung their weapons to the ground.

Jaune used their exposed states to slash across their abdomens, the saw ripped through their clothing and tore into their flesh so deep that bit into the centre of the ribs. But Jaune wasn't done yet he reversed the swing of his cleaver the sharp back ends of the saw's cutted through the bone and tore into the vital organs behind it.

Jaunes sapphire eyes flashed red as they looked upon the remaining men without an ounce of mercy before the pikemen charged forward intent on impaling Jaune again who stood still at the last moment before sidestepping out of the thrust. He grabbed onto the pole of the pitchfork with one hand and held onto it, preventing the pikeman from turning the weapon to him, with his other hand he broke the pole in two with the cleaver.

The man barely had time to register what happened before he was savagely kicked against one of the many houses walls, Jaune unlocked his cleaver and thrusted forward with the blunt top of the cleaver, force was enough for the blunt end to drive deep into the mans lower abdomen, impaling him against the wall.

The Pinned man tried to pull the weapon out of me but his strength was nothing against Jaune's own, he drove the weapon further by the handle before swinging to the side taking the man with it as he span around sending the impaled man flying from his weapon into the wall on the other side of the road.

*Crunch!* The infected man slammed into the wall creating a bloodspatter on it, a large vertical hole stood though his chest where the cleaver had impaled him, his body slid down the wall painting it downwards in red.

Jaune's eyes snapped frighteningly at the final man who raised his makeshift shield as he stood far way in fear of the man who took out three of his comrades, Jaune turned his body towards him and stared at him.

His clothes were drenched in the blood of his foes, darkening his fabric and dripping to the ground, his eye's reflected the pools of blood around him as a predatory grin etched on his face. In the moment of silence he stepped forward with one foot, his body leaning forward before the other moved in front of it, slowly in predatory stalk he approached his backtracking prey.

In a flash of surprising speed he dashed towards the lone man, crossing the distanced between them. The terrified infected thrusted his torched forward intent on burning Jaune but his clothes brushed against the torch as he passed through the man's open defence and punched sending him staggering to the ground on his front.

As the man tried to get up he was pushed back down by Jaune who pinned him to the ground with his foot on his back. Jaune pulled his pistol from his side and held it in his hand, he aimed it down on the pinned man who tried desperately to escape from his helpless position *Bang* before anyone knew it, his head exploded and spattered all over the small crater in the ground caused by the same bullet.

Half of the population of remnant puked at the horrific action, while one wild haired blonde shielded her sister eyes from such brutality.

As it ended the red from Jaunes eyes did not disappear but intelligence did return, Realisation of what he did caught up with him, though in invigorated by the deaths he caused his stomach said otherwise to carnage and gore.

He raced to a nearby wall and unloaded the contents of his stomach onto dirty stone floor until he emptied everything out; Jaune wiped the remnants of it off his mouth. 'what is happening to me?' he asked himself as he lost control during the fight as something primal took over, even as he stares into the reflective surface of a street lamp he could see blazing red eyes starring back at him from his own reflection.

Moving on, he followed the path up the street, approaching the farthest carriage with caution he peered around it to see mob of them standing around a bone fire where in the middle handing upon a large crucifix was a large humanoid creature of sorts, the fire lick and clung to it's wild fur and ate at it's skin.

'What are they doing?' he thought seeing them just standing there looking at the burning corpse with unwavering attention, even the mutated dogs were standing at attention to the burning beast.

*Bang* explosive pain pierced through the back of his shoulder the force of it pushed him against the carriage, Jaune gasped in pain instinctively grasping his injuried shoulder which had a hole running through both ends.

Turning around in furry and anger of who did that, he saw a lone infected in a long top hat wielding a long silver or iron rifle with smoke coming out of the barrel.

Jaune saw red when he watch the man prepare to reload his gun, he charge at him with a animal like growl on his face, reason and sense lost as he rammed into the gunmen and crushed him against the wall behind him. The air was knocked out of the staggering man that before he could regain his footing Jaune grabbed his head and bashed against the stone wall, again and again his bashed it until it was a bloodied smear against the wall.

Jaune panted as the adrenaline rush passed allowing the pain in his shoulder to become noticeable, though it had stopped bleeding the hole was still see through.

The pain throbbed and grew intense enough to snap Jaune from his haze to notice that in his left hand he was holding a small jar with a tiny syringe, the clear dark red liquid in the glass case sloshed around by his movements. It was tempting to look at, the whispers in his head pleaded for him to use it promising to heal his wounds, he gave in to the desire and inserted the needle through the cloth under the hole in his shoulder where without any assistance from him the blood immediately entered his body, not push but rather sucked in.

A sense of relief and dare say bliss washed through his body and in an amazing sight he and anyone had ever seen, his wound healed instantly, veins, muscles and skin regrowing at a faster rate, a feat that aura could never accomplish because even if they heal such wounds there would be scares left in their place.

"What is this place and what is happening to me?" he asked out for anyone to answer his plea's but found none to answer.

He sighed heavily to himself before discarding the empty vial and moving up the steps to the upper street overlooking the road, from this slightly high vantage point Jaune stuck to the shadows and looked upon the dozen or so men circling the bon fire as well as standing close to a set of stairs that lead to an open exit out of the cramped road.

'Hmm a dozen armed men wielding heavy cleavers, axes and torches, two of them wielding riffles on the carriage overlooking the mob the other at the back.' His eye's swept over them taking notice of two disfigured creatures amongst them 'two…. Dogs' if they can be called dogs due to looking have mutilated and turned inside out with dirty clumps of fur over their bodies, their bloodshot filthy eye's popped out from their heads while diseased drool dripped down from their skinned maws like the monster wolf from before.

The site of said creatures caused many pet owners to hug their whimpering pets who howled in fear and horror of their appearance, including a pair of sisters who hugged the equally scared corgi like their life depended on it.

A plan began to form in Jaune's Head 'I can't take them all on, ether the two gunmen will take me out or I'll be swarmed immediately by their vast numbers. If I'm not pinned down by those dogs.' His eye's flashed towards the only exit out of the dead end road, a dangerous and otherwise foolish idea popped in his head 'I could make a break for it, run past them before they could even raise their weapons, but the dogs will be on my heels.'.

He eyes went back to mob 'could I even risk it? I don't know if I'm truly immortal but do I risk another death and battle just to stand here again? Plotting another way to get by, will they move from position? Could I even wait for that?'.

Question after Questions boggled his mind before his Arc determination reared its head 'no! I must act; I can't sit here all day waiting for the opportunity when it's right there.' Walking back to the carriage his body hugged against it's side as he peered around it, watching the mob and preparing to act as his feet pressed against the stone ground.

'on 3' his heart pounded in his ears, deafening him to all other sounds except for his own thoughts '1' his body edge a bit closer to the end of the carriage '2' his right foot grinded against the ground.

'3' He sprinted forth from his cover, heart pounding in his ears as dashed past the unsuspecting and surprised men, making to the stairs as his hands reached out and grabbed it's corner that he used to spin his body around to the steps.

Feet pounded against the stony steps, stomping in rhythm to his own heart, the shouts and cries of the mob broke through his deaf ears by the time he made it to the end.

*BANG!* he narrowly missed the sniper on the carriage as he past the street lamp, the sound of barking signalled the hounds that made it up the steps when he was just half way through.

He raced through the small dark tunnel, his pounding feet echoed with the wind as he enter another small courtyard that didn't hold any form of shelter from the gaining hounds.

Their barking grew louder and louder as they approached faster than mob, Jaune looked for a way out of this dire situation, the courtyard to his right was too cramp with very little space to maneuverer in.

In front of him was a collection of coffins ranging from iron to wood, as well as some fragile looking crates and objects sitting in front broken fence.

The cries and roars of the mob remind him of the reality of his impending doom added by the fact that the dogs just exited the tunnel.

Time seemed to the slow down for Jaune as he searched for a way out, his eye's landed on the corner of the of the pile in front of him, a noticeable opening in the fence while the rest of obscured by pile of debris.

Whether it be instinct or sheer stupidity Jaune will never know as he charge at boxes in his path, climbing on them as fast as his legs could carry with the hounds literally at his heels and with all of his strength he threw himself over the fence.

He had half excepted the bottomless abyss from before or a ten foot dropped down the street but instead he landed in a small alley that was just a few feet from the containers he jump off from.

Of course given his position and timing he wasn't prepared for the unexpected ground and so he landed face first into the stoned floor *Thump!* pain splashed over the front of his form as he basically belly flopped to the ground.

The sound of barking turned to growls, and the roars of the masses became silent moans that soon became distant until silences was all there was.

A sense of desperate hope rooted in his very being that he dared to open his eye to seen see neither hide nor hair of the dogs, or even the leather shoes of his pursuers, that sense of hope sprouted, giving him strength to push himself up slowly for fear of alerting any that might still be around

As he stood he turned to see dripping maw *BARK!* a single roar from it sent Jaune falling back on his ass and scurrying in that direction until he saw that the beast was cage in an iron cage.

It was relieving to see the threat that could've ripped his face off was isolated from the world around in but its appearance and feral growls was still spine chilling to behold.

After managing to calm his pounding heart and temper his nerves he got up from the ground and looked back to see the wall where he had jump from, a large portion of the iron fence was missing where the fragile piles of boxes sat, hiding the fact that he didn't need to jump but rather climb or break his way through.

Still whats done is done and he is safe… for the moment, walking a few steps down the only path he spotted from the corner of his eye a few more cages containing those dogs with a few out but unaware of his presence.

He silently stepped down the path, intent on remaining unknown until he made it across the open walkway and slip in obscurity behind wall of the building. The path splits into three ways, to his left through the tunnel under the bridge laid a wooden door to a building that was in the direction of where he came from, on the other hand, straight ahead down the steps was an open area that cut off from bottomless pit ahead by the iron fence acting a barrier that separated anyone from falling to their demise.

Jaune would've went straight except for the site of two hulking figures that barely looked human wandered aimlessly in their environment so instead he went towards the door on his left.

The door opened effortlessly unlike the others, the building was submerged in darkness with very little light from doors illuminating it enough to see outlines of objects and the environment around him.

Jaune squinted his eyes in the darkness because ahead of him, standing underneath the top floor was the outline a tall figure standing still before him, his hand tightened on handle of his cleaver, foot creeping towards the unsuspecting foe *CREEEK!* until the weak flooring made his presence known.

The dark figure lunged from the darkness of shadows with a long blade the surprising speed was fast for Jaune to evade so he forced onto the floor trying to wrestle out of the man off him, his left hand gripped over the man's own sword hand, using all the strength he had in it to keep it from desending while the over pushed against his face, his cleaver was laid to the side an arm's reach.

The man other hand gripped his throat squeezing with it with his rough bandaged hand, Jaunes lungs begged for air as his throat was being crushed by the inhuman force.

Desprate to get this raving lunatic off him, Jaune Resorted to a brutal and stomach churning method, his hand went from pushing the man's face to Gripping, his fingers curled around the side of his face while his Thumb Dug straight into his Eye.

The Man screamed As Jaune pushed his thumb into the eye, the hand around his throat loosened in favour to trying to pry his hand from his head which was all Jaune needed to pulled his hand back from his head and reach for the cleaver.

His fingers curled around the handle and drew it into his hand for with I swing he across he slice the man's throat open, Blood erupted and exploded onto his face, The man dropped his weapon and used both of his empty hands to grip his bleeding neck.

Jaune pulled one of his legs out from under the man's body and reared it before kicking him off where he laid on his back gasping until he bleed to death on the floor.

Jaune sat up from his position eyeing the corpse, blood dripped from his face and onto his jacket, his teeth gritted together as his heart hammered against his ribs, for what was perhaps the 10 near death experience he had encountered in an hour, he still saw his life flash before his eye's as the man's snarling expression matched that of the wolf in his first death experience.

Getting up, exhausted spiritually, emotionally, mentally and physically he carried on to the other side of dark building and opened the door to bathe in the sun light.

The first thing he saw as a pair of boot above him behind a fence, knowing what he was to expect he prepared his cleaver as the boots jumped down onto the steps and with them another infected.

Wielding a heavy axe the man swung down hitting the ground where Jaune once was before his head fell from his shoulders and on to the ground "I seriously need to get out of here." Jaune sighed as he continued up where he met a familiar barred gate and beyond a familiar lantern, going to the lever next to him he pulled with all of the strength he had left in his entire body until it faced him.

The gate opened and the path was opened to the lantern "There, now I have shortcut in case I need to back track here.".

Knowing that there was no way out the way he resurrected he opted for the next thing that might lead him out.

The Bridge.

The large towering structure seemed to cut through the city and if his hunch was right, lead him out as well to some place saner and safer.

Doubling back into the building he stood at the foot of the stairs inside where he could see light shining through the glass front of the door, silently praying and hoping it lead to where he wanted.

Walking up the rigidly steps he pushed open the door and low and behold steps up to the bridge, for once in his time here Actual hope, he raced up the steps with glee and when he looked to the right his heart dropped at the sight his worst fear multiplied into two.

The two terrifying forms of wolf monster from the clinic prowled the bridged that ended in a dead end, Jaune did not want to tangle against one of them least of all two who seemed blind to the presence, their milk white eye's gleam unnaturally as they stalked on all fours.

He decided to go the other way were abandoned carriages that littered the sides of the bridge, walking down he came upon a site that both confused him and frightened him a little.

A pack of large fat birds circled around a large figure, their bodies were bigger than a dog but their short stubby wings made them look like chickens as they laid on their bloated fat bellies, their red eye's peered up to figure they were all looking at.

The hulking figure in the middle of the circle of crows was as large as Beringel and twice as scary, it was or rather was human, it's face was distorted and unusually grey, it's bald head was scared and littered with stitches around the top of the scalp, in its right arm where a hand used to be stood a rectangular stone, obviously once a stone hammer before it was made into the creatures weapon. It's other hand was as large a man's head with stone like fingers clinch together in a fist.

Its hunch large form was barely contained in clothes that looked to be on the verge of tearing.

Yet behind the hulking figure and the enormous birds was dark tunnel at the other end of the bridge, a long run but Jaune was sure that the creature and it's friends were big to give chase to their overall size that their bodies looked barely able to contain.

Like before he prepared and then he dashed, he kept to the right far out of the reach of the group as he sprinted pasted them that by the time they noticed he was already under the arc standing over the bridge.

Yet something did not seem right because just as soon as he past under the arc a foreign power washed over him, knowledge and dare say otherworldly wisdom not his own flash across his mind before a familiar paralysing roar stopped him in his tracks.

From far at the end of the bridge, at the top of the tunnel a large hand grasped the edge and pulled with a large creature that puts the creatures of grimm to shame, it enormous form dropped down to the ground of the bridge with an earth shaking force that caused the tunnel behind it to collapse sealing it.

(Boss appearance)

The creature at the far end of the bridge was an eldritch horror the likes anyone had ever seen, it stood on its large human like feet in a crouching position with its legs bent in, it looked malnourished, it's large torso was so skinny that it's rib cage could be seen. its left arm was extremely larger then it's skinny right arm, and judging by the way it' was leaning to its side, heavy as well.

Its head was a combination of a dear like skull with antlers, no eyes could be seen from it's eyeless sockets, wild large hair travelled down from the back of it's next to his back and along the larger arm.

It stood larger then Ulsa alpha and more imposing then a Nevermore, it reared it's head back and gave out a spine chilling shriek that frighteningly familiar as Jaune bared witness to the creature responsible for the previous roar that he heard an hour ago when climbing the ladder.

 **-boss fight-**

Jaune could only voice his shock and fear in two simple sentences "Holy shi-!" Jaune was too paralysed by fear to move out of the way before he was crushed under the large fist.

Pain rocketed through his body, as his ribs cracked and his organs were squished between the forces of the ground and the greater force on top of him, soon the heavy weight was lifted and Jaune was gasped for air for his bruised and bleeding lungs.

However the monster was far from over, it grabbed him with both its unsymmetrical arms and lifted him from the blooded imprint on the ground, Jaune was helpless in its monstrous hold, his fading strength was used to keep him alive as he stared deep into its soulless dark sockets before *SLAM!* it slammed the Blonde Huntsmen into the ground with its skinny limb, again and again Jaune was rapidly slammed into the cobble stone road creating a bloodied crater until he was finally let go of him and allowed him live what few seconds of life he had before darkness once again consumed him.

 **-boss fight end-**

 **-hunters dream-**

The feel of the ground once again assaulted Jaune senses along with the familiar tickling of the grass, The foreign scent of flowers instead of blood and flesh awakened to the reality that he was no longer in the monster filled city but the island in middle of nowhere.

His eyes opened to see the familiar surrounds of tombstones, trees and grass around him, yet amongst the relaxing scenery and oddity that never there before, stood at the foot of the stairs leading up to the buildings.

It stood straight up in its old Victorian dress with a brown cloak draped around it's shoulders, a bonnet decorated the top of its snow haired head.

It's pale puppet fingers clasped together in front of its body in a waiting position, it's pale sapphire eye's stared at him with a comforting gaze that bore into this very being, on its impassive face unnaturally pale face with its rose coloured lips standing out.

It's head moved down a bit slowly in a bow before it's lips moved and a soft angelic voice emanated from them "Welcome Good Hunter".

After that the screen faded to black for everyone watching.

 **-remnant-**

The people of Remnant did not know how to responded to what they saw on their tvs and scrolls.

first it was grief for the professor who died then resurrected then died then resurrected again until he was killed again by a giant monstrosity.

Next it was fear, fear of the monsters, fear of the plague ridden people, fear of the plague that causes the people and creatures to become monsters and finally fear of the professor who seemed to be infected with something that not only caused him to lose his aura but made him more primal and ferocious like there was a beast inside of him. while the new animal like nature was indeed frightening it wasn't a turn off for many women in remnant.

they didn't know if this was a game or a new Tv show but they can all agree it was awesome.

 **-Team RWBY-**

"Yang let me go! I wanna see!" Ruby pleaded as she try to pry her sister hand from her eyes.

"not yet, in fact not ever! not until this horrible thing is over." Yang firmly stated to her little sister who tried to escape her hold and see the horrors on the screen, the Professor dying many times over and inflicting such brutality upon his foes that was strangely arousing to the blonde bombshell but her protective elder sister instincts overshadowed those feelings and so here she was embracing her sister tightly to protect he innocence from the brutal and nightmarish scene.

Blake was still in the sheets shaking like a leaf only this time instead of being afraid of the monster she was afraid of Jaune, afraid of what was in him and what he was becoming, her instincts ran wild with paralysing fear as she watched the carriage unfold before her very eyes as Jaune brutally massacred a group of men with sadistic glee.

Weiss was the same as Blake only she acted out her disgust and horror by emptying the contents of her stomach into the teams toilet, her pale face tinted green with disgust as she held onto a nearby bucket that contained a portion of her stomachs contents as she watches the stomach turning scenes.

Zwei was no longer bouncing up and down with joy but was instead sitting on the bed staring at the screen with what could be described as disappointment on it's face as it stairs at the blond professor.

 **-Professors-**

"Ozpin. Do you know whats going on?" Glynda after getting over her tear ridden state had marched into ozpins office after seeing her beloved Jaune return from the dead many times over facing off against horrific creatures that put the grimm to shame, so here she was asking the only expect on the arcane and overworldly.

"Glynda for once I haven't a clue on what those creatures are and what has become of Mr Arc." Ozpin admitted that he hadn't a clue on what was happening to Jaune or what those creatures were, or if Jaune was like him judging by his Resurrecting trick, for now though he will watch and study Jaune and this new world, hoping to get an answer.

Bart was at a loss, the theory of two worlds connected together was ludicrous to him, added by a fast acting plague that turns everything into monsters had to have been engineered by the architecture of the city and the weapons states that they don't have the technology to create such a dangerous weapon, along with the unbelievable notion that bloodtransfusion will cure everything.

The mad/ coffee addicted teacher locked himself in his office studying and analysing the world Jaune is in to find answers to the many questions he finding.

Port was delighted that the lad wasn't dead, though he was still keeping the promise of making a pelt/ trophy of the wolf but despite that fact he too was horrified by Jaune's actions against the infected and the information about a plague that turns anything into a bloodthirsty monster.

He prayed that he would not ever go to such a place like that.

Cinder was both disappointed, intrigued and somewhat aroused.

Disappointed that Jaune was dead and that he was dead.

Intrigued by the city, the creatures and Jaune's condition that takes away the use of his aura.

And Aroused by Jaune's brutality and carnage, the blood soaked massacre and overall primal animal like nature was a turn on for the half maiden.

 **-Arc Family-**

The Family was busy nursing their unconscious mother who fainted from the horrifying scene's of her son's brutality and many deaths, the first time was when that animal like smirk appeared on his face, the second time when he speared through with the pitchfork, the third when he killed those people with sadistic glee, forth when he bashed that mans head into the wall, fifth was when he had to insert his thumb into the mans eye.

The final one that sent her into her longer state of Unconsciousness was the monster that pummelled Jaune into the ground like a rag doll, Juniper arc was relieving her worst nightmares in her coma like state.

 **-Grimm Lands-**

In the grimm lands, Salem the queen of the grimm was if she was being honest to herself enjoying her, she was watching the best thing since the destruction of the old kingdom.

The Brutality, the carriage, the near extinction of humans and the fear. it was the closest thing she ever had to being turned on as the humans say, while the creatures where an added bonus to her intrigue she was more focused on Jaune who displayed such spine chilling acts of destruction and murder that he was now her iconic muse to fantasise about.

She shivered in delight at his red eyes that bared animal like ferocity and hunger.

She will continue to watch this interesting show to study the animals for future projects as well as keep an eye on the man Cinder had reported on.

 **Finished.**

 **I hope you all like it.**

 **First off, why was Jaune getting killed? well it's how the game goes.**

 **You die and stronger, learn from your mistakes, die, die again and die some more until you finally get the bastard.**

 **I added the Reactions Into Jaunes first death because at the beginning you're supposed to die in order to get the Weapons, Then when you enter the boss area win or die depending how good you are the Doll comes to life.**

 **I hope you all like the Zwei entry I added.**

 **Future Spoilers Qrow and Raven's Reactions will be in the next one, Why?... well you'll just have to wait and see. you can guess why they're going to be reacting to this but i'll keep the secret to my self until I add it in the next Chapter.**

 **Now to do my other fics.**

 **Star wars Return of the old ways.**


	38. Time Paradox Salem Part 1

Time Paradox Salem part 1

 **Sorry for the long wait but I had writers block with this and focused entirely on my other works.**

 **I hope that you like it and enjoy the first of many chapters featuring Jaune and Salem and see where this goes.**

Jaune had been surrounded by a thick jungle of tree's again, one moment he was in his office before a familiar sense of displacement took over and his environment changed to this.

Only one figure comes to the young man's mind on how and why he was here, a certain smiling multi hair coloured nymph popped in his head, the sweet innocent grin twisting into a sadistic smirk.

"Neo when I get back, I am so going to kill you." Jaune said to himself, annoyance, anger and tired of the midgets antics was getting on his nerves.

Unbeknownst to him he was being watched by said midget and a few million people from afar.

The blonde professor sighed as he tried to get a baring on where he was in the dense forest and after some time decided to go east in hopes of possibly seeing Vale or beacon since that was how he usually went after the little minx brought him out here.

What seemed like hours had passed since the professor took his journey eastward, The sun that once shined down upon the land was obscured by the large formation of clouds the dimmed the bright rays of light, the light grew dimmer and dimmer as the clouds became thicker.

"Looks like it's going to rain." Jaune said to himself as he stared up at the dark clouds above him, suddenly a strong scent assaulted his senses bringing him back to reality 'something burning.' The strong familiar smell of roasting meat entered his noise yet it was too strong suggesting that it was burning.

Following his nose he continued furthered through the tree's until he entered an open field and before him laid a village of wood and mud just a few yards with a large stack of smoke rising up in a pillar to the heavens above. "huh… that's odd?" what was odd wasn't just houses and building poorly made out wood in a fashion not seen since the kingdoms of old but the lack of defences such a wall to keep the grimm out.

Jaune progressed towards the village, intent on getting directions on where he is and where to go.

The sound of cheers and cries of a mob grew as he got closer with the smell of burning flesh becoming stronger. The sounds and the smell created a dreaded thought in the young professors mind that he hurried in his approached, fearing what he hoped he didn't see.

As he entered his walking turned into a run until he came upon a large mob of people dressed in cloths and rags, standing before a large wooden platform where behind it three stacks of bon fires burned intensely with three charred corpses tied around the large burning stakes.

Jaune hesitantly approached the roaring crowd and tapped the shoulder of the nearest person who turned to face him with his dirty and unwashed face.

"what's going on!?" Jaune yelled over the loud roar of the crowd.

"…It's a witch burning!" The man the replied with glee as he smiled with his rotten and crooked teeth that made him and everyone watching sick but Jaune quickly bared with his stomach through sheer will.

"…Witch burning!?..." He shouted in shock and horror, his voice barely penetrating the loud masses but the man had mistaken his shock for surprise

"Aye! We've been suffering with poverty and a bit of famine! The cardinals have claimed it's the doings of a witch and they've rounded up all of the women they suspect to be devil worshipers and burning them as we speak!" The villager then looked back and his eye's lit up with excitement before he pointed towards the stand "oh look it's the final one!".

Jaune turned to look and saw a number of men in white rich robes standing before the masses on the wooden made stand with a few tugging at the chains of bound blonde woman who scowled at them with pure contempt.

The leader of the men who looked to be in his 70's and had a long white beard along with tall white hat, turned to address the bound woman "have you anything to say before your cleansing witch!".

The woman turned to look at the leader, her eye's holding nothing but hatred for the man and all those who came to bear witness to her death "…I'll see you all in hell!" she shouted to them with cold fury in her tone which stirred the screaming masses more, making them call for her death, as the men holding her chains restrained her and unlocked them, they did not know that Jaune was already making his way through the large crowd.

'I can't let this go on' Jaune couldn't allow this Barbarism to continue, he pushed and shoved his way through the screaming crowd and up to the stands where they were preparing to tie her to the post but were stopped as they saw him pushing his way through the last of the crowd and climbing up the steps.

A few of them charged to intercept Jaune but we unware of their foe being a huntmen, Their sloppy wide swings were easily ducked under as they past him and stumbled forward off the stands.

A few who appeared more competent bared their blunt weapons such as staff's and wooden clubs, approached jaune with caution, the roaring crowd around them grew quiet as they started to watch this strange knight stand up against the Cardinals who were about to burn another witch.

Jaune's hand slowly reached towards his sword that he thankfully still had on him, his eye's narrowed at the 5 armed men around them, watching and waiting for them to move which they did, the man on his 3 o'clock charged with a war cry with a woodenly plank in his hand as a makeshift weapon.

Jaune's head snapped at the approaching man, spun around him at the last second that he finally stopped just behind him, everyone saw his sword unsheathed. The sharp blade glistened dangerously in the illuminating fires behind Jaune who stood still with his eye's on the man who stopped right past the spot where Jaune stood.

He stood there motionless before a thin red line appeared around his neck, everyone watched in horror and awe as his head slid off and his body fell to the ground before blood erupted from out of his headless neck.

Two more tried to attack Jaune with the advantage of their numbers, they charged at him with smithy hammer's and rusted axe's from behind him, he duck under the first swing from guy wielding the stone hammer before swing up to block the rusted axe that shattered into pieces at contact with his sword.

The man stared at his destroyed weapon in a dumbfounded expression before Jaune's gloved fist buried right into his face before he was sent flying out of the stands and into the crowd below.

Jaune turned around before his head snapped to the side from the strong blow from the tone hammer that would've shattered any ordinary mans jaw but Jaune wasn't wan ordinary man but a Huntmen, his aura flared around the assaulted area, glowing blue as it protected him from most of the damage and healed the bruised area.

Everyone watching was utterly stumped at him taking that blow like it was nothing, and looked in surprised as they saw a blue glow resonate within that damaged area, all utterly dumbfounded as their brains failed to register what that glow was.

Back with Jaune, he slowly turned his head back to face the man who had hit him, a dark look upon his face made the assaulter finch back in fear before he felt a numbness in his armed hand, looking down saw nothing, nothing in place of where his hand holding the hammer should have been as a handless stump greeted his face before pained erupted throughout his body along with blood that shot out of his handless limb like a geyser.

The man gripped in exploding arm tightly as he screamed to the heavens in pain, Those watching even in Remnant couldn't help but feel fear as they watch Jaune display an utter lack of mercy towards the armed men.

Jaune then turned to the three remaining men besides the Cardinal and the man holding the hostage, they were dressed in dark dirty wool robes, holding symbolic staffs made of wood, they finiched back, almost back pacing in fear at the blonde knight who had taken out three of buddies with such speed and agility that it was almost physically impossible. As they were about to flea for their lives, the Cardinal a older man in white rich robe's with golden outlines and a golden symbolic staff shouted at them "Don't Flee you cowards! Stand strong with courage in the face of this… man who would halt gods work!" in an instant the robed men went from frighten hen's to confident zealots, not afraid of dying.

The three of them charged with a war cry, mindless fury in their eye's as they came at Jaune with the intent to kill, Jaune did not move as they approached soon one of them swung at him with an overhead strike, only for his gloved hand to intercept the descending staff and halt it in its place, his buddies who were charging from the right.

They swung their staff's wide Jaune who merely raised his sword up and as their staff's made contact they pass through the sharp steel with ease like wind, the top of their staffs dropped off the second they tapped against Jaune they fell off leaving behind short staff with clean cuts where they're heads were.

The two attackers stared at their weapons in horror before a sudden flash blinded them for a second and their sights returned to see the sky before dropping to the horrified feet's of the crowd who screamed at the sight of her decapitated heads.

The final attacker tried to wrench his weapon from Jaune's iron grip but found that his strength wasn't compared to the strength of a huntmen, A piecing pain halted his struggles, his heart felt the crushing grip of death's fingers and a cold numbing feeling spreads throughout his body. Looking down he saw the Mysterious man's sword impaled through him, looking back up he stared into the cold unfeeling eye's of the man who had just killed him before he was sent to the side, his weak dying body slid out from Jaune's sword and fell to the ground like a puppet on strings.

Jaune stood there on the stand after taking out five of the 7 men on the stands, his steel blade Crocea Mors ran red with blood from point to hilt as it dripped its crimson tears onto the floor of the poorly made stands.

The man that was binding the woman's arms flee for his life, jumping off the stand in fear of the man who took down his friends without breaking sweat leaving Blonde damsel free as her rope bindings where barely down to begin with and the flee man who had been holding her until her knight in shining armour came and sent him scurrying for his life.

The final man, the leader of this band of zealots tried to stay strong in the face of the strong adversary who advanced towards him, he held his golden symbolic staff like a shield as Madness and fear took over "Back Demon! Don't come any closer!" he believed his words had the desired affect on Jaune who was only a few feet away from him yet still close enough for his sword to reach.

The cardinal grin in triumphant as he believed that whatever power his staff gave him was working on Jaune but he soon lost his smile as Jaune spoke in a cold Tone "If I am a Demon then that makes you a Murder."

His face shifted back to horror as the top symbolic head of his golden staff, slid off and fell to the ground, he looked up at Jaune with Fear and panicked when he started moving again towards him, but as he closed in he walked right passed him and towards the accused witch they were about to burn.

Many people who were watching this wondered why Jaune attacked those men with such brutal and uncharacteristic fashion. The answer to that was that he had no choice, facing off against multiple opponents with the intention to kill an innocent no matter what doesn't leave you with much choice and coming at them with the intent to subdue will not work and wouldn't stall the murder from happening.

Jaune needed to quick and fast, so he came at them with the intent to kill which sent fear in them halting them in their execution.

Even Veteran Huntsmen more skilled then him would agree with his approach then going about it the noble way.

Back onto show Jaune had approached the once frightened woman who now stared at him in awe "you ok?" he asked the blonde women he saved from the Pyre but before she could speak, the Cardinal's cry's caught their attention.

"Sons and daughters of our lord!" the Cardinal who was once afraid of the man who had him at his mercy was now once more full of courage, knowing he couldn't take him on, on his own he aimed to stir the crowds to action against the murder of his men which seemed to be workings as the frighten crowd became less afraid from the mans words. "This… Demon in human skin has come to free the Devils whore!" a small number began to shout out in anger before more joined in their voice for Jaune's death "Will you all-!" however before he could continue spouting his inspiring words, his voice was cut off by his head being cut off from the neck.

Jaune swiped his bloodied blade to the side flicking off all of the blood adorned on it "Good god he did not know when to shut up." He sighed as he sheathed his sword back into its sheath/ shield.

However the damage was already done, The Cardinal's words had already spark an inextinguishable flame of bloodlust and vengeance for the people still standing up in the stands "Get em!/ Git the Demon!/ Hang em!" Row by row the villagers cried out for their blood, some raising their torches and other tools that could be used as a weapon.

Jaune saw the masses getting rowdy with each passing second and knew where this obviously was going to go "shit! Got a go!" he swore as courageous few started to climb up to stands to get them, he turned to woman he rescued and took her hand before shouting "Run!", he pulled the frightened woman with him as they jumped off the stands and ran for their lives from the bloodthirsty mob behind them.

They ran as fast they could with a mob hot on their heels, Jaune led the fleeing woman along side him through small paths between houses and buildings to escape their growing numbers which worked a few times they piled up at the entrances of the alley's they escaped through, now with a lesser number on their tail they sort to escape as they barrel down one of the roads leading out of village however they needed to get rid of the last of their pursuers.

As they neared the exit, Jaune saw a wooden scaffolding held together by ropes standing next a half complete church, Thinking fast as they neared Jaune gripped the handle of his sword and cut the ropes holding the scaffloding together, they collapsed like dominos' over the path blocking their Pursuers from chasing after them but they didn't stop until they ran right into the dense forest and only then did they stopped to catch their breath.

Jaune let go of woman who he saved to catch his breath as his beating heart pounded against his chest with his adrenaline pumping through his system that

The woman behind him leaning against the tree on the floor was the exact same though she struggled to keep up with her saviour who lead/ drag her through the Village because of her long dress that wasn't made for running.

After Rescuing the Blonde Haired woman from a stake burning and escape a mob of Nutjobs, Jaune relax and took the time to catch his breath and to get a proper look at her.

she wore red robed dressed that hugged her figure, long golden blonde hair dropping past her shoulder and ending at her lower back, bright blue eye's that sparkled like that of the finest sapphires, rose coloured lips, and a far complexion.

As she finished patting down her dress she turned to him and gave her saviour a gentle smile "thank you ser" she said in a mature tone of voice that made his heart skip "if you hadn't come along like you did, I fear that I would've met my end".

"it was no problem, miss?" he asked fully standing up.

"Salem" she introduce, causing many people in the future to stand rigged with fear at the mention of her name, while other's looked in shocked at what they lady looked like, but said future self of the woman looked at the screen in pure sorrow, regret and love of the most regretful moment in her life "and you ser?"

"Arc, Jaune Arc" He introduced himself as he help her up to her feet.

"Thank you ser Arc." She bowed, pinching the sides of her dress and dipping before the knight in white armour who saved her.

He gave her the famous Arc smile as he responded in kind to her respectful salute "my pleasure…. Do you mind answering me why those men were trying to burn you?"

Salem immediately lost all positive emotion on her face at the mention of the people who attempted to burn her. A fear inducing look of coldness that adored her beautiful face before coldness that matched her face, carried with her words "The Cardinals of the church were using us as an excuse to cover up their own mess. They and the king have been leading this country into the ground and they blame it all on witchcraft or other things they could think of."

"Don't the people know? Or anyone else?"

Salem snorted at name of the People, a frown etched on her face "The people believe whatever the Church wants them to believe for they are the *vessels of god's word*. And as for the Noble families." She said in sarcasm at part about god. "They are aware of kings greed and Tyranny but they are unable to rebel against him because half of them are being bought by the king and churches gold as well as the fear of the peasants revolting against them with just a whisper from the church." Jaune remembered how the Cardinal's words caused the masses to chase after them with ill intentions.

After she finished her explanation on the matter's of her kingdom, Jaune sighed heavily at the situation before him 'great I'm in some other land not in Remnants map' he thought as his unpredictable luck had reared it's head once more and had gotten him to this.

While Jaune was busy inwardly sighing in dismay, Salem had taken the time to looked at him with an inquisitive gaze, before being free from her captors, the future witch of the world had a front row seat to the awe telling scene of her saviours skills and unique ability that took the strongman's Hammer like it was nothing and halted the monk's staff. The invisible blue shield that appeared when one of the church's goon struck him had prevented any harm from befalling him and the muscle bound barbarian bleed to death on the stands, she prayed to any god out there listening that all of them got sent to the deepest pits of hell and suffered for all of eternality. But back on to the subject of her interest she curious about his abilities "if you don't mind me asking Ser but what was that back there? Was that magic?" she dared to hope that what she saw was some form of magic she had not yet seen before.

Jaune was brought out of his internal conflict at the woman voice calling to him, he couldn't help but let a chuckle at the number one source of power sometimes still being referred to as magic by people who don't understand it "It was not magic but some think it to be. What that was, was Aura."

"Aura?" the name of magic he had used was foreign to accused witch, she had studied from numerous tomes and books she could acquire, most of them namely about spells and incantations but none of them ever mentioning this Aura.

"The manifestation of the soul brought out as both a shield and a weapon." Jaune cleared it up, seeing the intriguing look flash with fascination and interest, as she watch him slam his own hand down upon his other enacting his aura to flare at the hit spot.

Salem touched the spot of where he hit himself and felt only the skin of his glove and not this invisible shield that activates when threatened "Fascinating." She breathed out in awe at the sight "Can anyone achieve this power?" she wondered at the prospect of achieving this newly found power.

"Certainly, anyone can, it just has to be unlocked." Salem was devouring all of this information being presented to her, taking everything she could hear and cataloguing it away in her mind for later, but now it was Jaune's turn to ask the questions "If you don't mind me asking miss Salem but where am I?"

"This is the Kingdom of Crucible, the village we escaped from was called little hamp, just 10 miles from the capital in the south."

"I see… ever heard of the Vale?"

"Of course, it's about 50 miles by sea."

"Sea!" Salem was taken back by his outburst as he seems to struggle to hold himself up without collapsing at the news of how far away he is this time from Beacon.

"Yes ser, it's south east from the kingdom of crucible and can only be travelled to by sea."

Furious look of anger crossed Jaune's face, slightly scarring her and those watching at the terrifying look on his gentle face 'great. Thank you very much Neo! You fucking little midget.' He thought of the little mis-match minx that he was going to get back at. Jaune had calmed down enough to thank her for information "Thanks for the help. I'll start going now."

Just as he started to move in the direction he thought was south east, he felt his arm being grabbed by the woman he saved "Wait! Please ser you must stay!" Salem pleaded clutching onto his limb tightly to prevent him from leaving before he turned around once again to face her. Her face twisted in pleading expression as she looked up at him with eyes that made his heart squeeze with sympathy "This kingdom is on the verge of self-destruction, I believe you are the Sign the people have been waiting for. Please the Rebel family's needs someone like you in order to dethrone the corrupt rulers and bring peace back our land."

Jaune was at war within himself, his mind and soul battling themselves over what they should do 'could I stay here and fight for them? I have family and a life to return to but…' The face of his friends and family, his students and colleges all flashed before his eye's before they were replaced by the heart dropping sad expression of the woman he just saved looking at him with teary pleading eye's 'could I leave knowing that so many are suffering under a corrupt rule that is killing them…. Could I do what my ancestors did before?'

Jaune had finally reached his decision which wasn't easy given both choices had him leaving one life behind "…alright I'll stay."

Salem immediately latched herself onto the white knight, her face buried into his neck as she cried "Thank Ser! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!". It took her a few moments to realise what she was doing quickly pushed herself off as a red blush developed on her cheeks "oh! Um forgive me ser I could not control myself." She apologised, adverting her eye's from him as she tried not to squim in her spot in embarrassment.

Jaune gave her gentle reassuring smile "it's alright, but if I am to help you I need to know everything, including those who need help."

 **-Remnant-**

In remnant, the female population of the future sighed out at the sight of the start of something related to a romantic story that seemed familiar to everyone watching, including the little girls who snuck a peek at the mature show on their TV's.

Even some of the more older generation couldn't help but be enticed by this scene that looked to be the start of a romantic tale that paired Beacon's Number one Bachelor with the rescued damsel that sends on a quest to lead a rebellion against a corrupt government.

It sounded like the beginning of great series or a romance Novel.

 **-back with Jaune and Salem-**

The two strangers stood right were we left them, in the middle of the forest, the two newly dubbed rebels plotted their move to overthrown the reigning government "Alright since I'm a stranger to this land, would you mind leading me on where to go?" Jaune asked the only expert for miles on where they should go next.

Salem did a courteous bow before her saviour, a beautiful humble smile on the future bane of humanity's face "Certainly, it would be an honour to help the man who saved me. But we need transportation, The roads are unsafe in this day and age, and come night we would be at the mercy of what lurks within the shadows."

"Alright then, we have a plan. Lets find a road to follow, a road leads to city or a villiage and where there's both there can always be some form of transport to use." Jaune then gestured for her to lead "After you my lady." Salem walked past Jaune with air of enuthisaim fuel of joy and pride as she lead her knight in shining armour on his quest to free her kingdom.

The two had managed to exit the densely populated forest and found a path to follow, the long dirt path was large enough to accommodate two car's coming from opposite directions which told them they had hit a road and where a road leads means civilisation. Which means a place to rest, learn where they are and gain a mode of transportation to cut their travel time down.

Jaune followed the woman he honestly thought was beautiful if not drop dead gorgeous, he was unaware that the woman's thoughts were not on their quest but rather him, he played throughout her mind. His moves and abilities reoccurred over and over again like recording but the majority of it was his face.

His soft young handsome face etched into her mind along with his charming smile that brought it more, Salem was being honest with herself when she admitted that her rescuer was the thee most handsome male she had ever, all of the men she had seen in her travels were dirty stinking pigs that turned her stomach at the site of, the only thing she had seen close to being beauty was the local nobility but even they could not compare to Jaune who looked to be of the purest breed or noble's she had ever seen, his with looks and abilities must have been linked royalty.

Unfortunately for her, she was brought out her musing by Jaune was inquiring about what they'll do after they get some transportation "If you don't mind me asking but after we get some mode of transportation, what then?".

"We start recruiting people to our cause, those who are sympatric to our beliefs." She said with pride in her voice as she lead the kingdoms possible hero.

But Jaune didn't share in her enthusiasm, being from a world that decriminates against things different than them and having met people who don't trust outsider's and more importantly outsiders with strange abilities. "Better said than done. Take it from me, persuading others to join a cause isn't easy, much less getting them to trust you when they hardly know you." He said to golden blonde in front of him who stopped in her leading to turn around and face him

"But your power can change that, if they saw it they would-" she was interrupted by Jaune who knew more about people since it was his job to understand and help guide his pupils.

"Be even more suspicious and lessen our chances."Jaune knew he was stranger here, an outsider to their land who brings strange and foreign ideals and abilities that judging from her and the peoples reaction was not something that people didn't understand. "Judging from the reaction of the crowd in your old village, I'd say that you are all isolated from the rest of the world so the sight of aura is of course new to you."

Salem could only looked down in disappointment, not at herself but at her people for being so closed in from the rest of the world that from what she hears is not only thriving but forging trades and alliances. However another thought plague her mind that her curiosity force her to ask Jaune another question "Ser Arc…. Are there other like you?"

In truth there were others like him, cities filled with trained huntmen and huntress's "Cities full of people like me to precise. I teach in a school designed to train those to defend the cities against foreign threats."

Salem stared at him in awe and wonder at the news of there being more people like him from the great kingdom of Vale "So your saying that the other kingdoms have warrior's like you."

A serious graced his gentle face "Yes, but we aren't soldiers. we don't go to war on the behest of our leaders unless our cities are threatened. We are the First and last line defence against other threats that would see humanity destroyed." At his speech a number of veteran and older Huntsmen and Huntress's nodded at his words, the council and other employers treated them as soldiers, willing to follow orders if told to do so even if it meant going to war against someone or another when there's a larger threat to their existence.

"and what are these Threats?" Salem inquired, somewhat scared of this mysterious creature the people like Jaune face.

"Creatures of Pure darkness that seek to return Humanity to the void."

Salem for once was afraid, not afraid like when she thought she was about to burn, but afraid of meeting these creatures that Jaune talks about "This is troubling. I had heard what little I can about the other kingdoms, but I never thought that there was something like what you described in our world." She said, before leading them down the dirt road once again, the sky was getting darker as they progressed on their journey.

"If you don't mind me asking, where are we heading?" Jaune asked, as he wondered where this woman was leading him besides down the never ending road that seemed to stretched beyond what he could see.

"High Hill, The Lord there openly opposes the King and Church, the other nobles who aren't being subjugated are rallying behind him. If we can get his support we can end this." she had explained, not once turning back to look at him as she lead them in the direction of the first of there many quests that will become legend.

'this all seems familiar, I can quite put my finger on it but I swear know this all from somewhere.' Was the sole of Jaune Arc who had heard the name of the place they were going to and the name of the kingdom they were in, he raked his brain for answers as he knew he had seen or heard of something similar to this somewhere but couldn't put his finger on it.

 **-Remnant-**

The people of Remnant were at first just as confused about what they seeing, but then when it came to Jaune Facing off against a large number of armed zealots, it got interesting and had people glued to their seats watching what happens.

The violence and brutality may have been stomach turning and frightening but it also had their undivided attention as this show's unethical censoring was a real spice up from what they usually see on tv.

All in all they were loving this episode Featuring Jaune, The youngest Teacher in Beacon.

 **-team RWBY-**

In the great huntsmen and huntress Academy of Beacon, in the one of the many rooms occupied by the four maned huntsmen and huntress team, four girls watched on all of their screen like many in the worlds population that watched Jaune in action against a blood thirsty mob.

These four young girls all had various reactions and feelings to what they just witnessed.

Ruby Rose, The smallest and youngest of her team, stared at the screen in shocking awe as she had just witness her Professors merciless brutality against the crazed mob. The little girl in the red hood opened her mouth to vocalise her opinion "Woah!... Jaune is so awesome!" she cried out in glee as she praised her professor's skill and heroism.

Her half-sister, the older and strongest member of team was not far behind in her own amazement of her professor's skill and deed. The wild haired blonde grew her famous confident smirk before joining her sister in praising Jaune "Who knew the Prof had this side to him *Growl*" She growled out not in anger but in a purring sort of way as she eye's her superior with a interested looked that fuel her attraction to her secret crush.

However not all shared in their enthusiastic reaction to what just happed, case in point to the snow white haired heiress who looked at her strange teammates with a confound and irritated look "Aren't you at all concerned about this!?" Weiss asked two sisters about the main thing they should be focused on. "Our professor is somewhere far away from beacon in the middle of a backwater country with backwards thinking and culture! How can you both just sit there and watch this….Barbarity!?"

"I think it's alright…." The final member of Team Rwby Blake Belladona shrugged at her teammates, The secret cat faunus and ex White fang member was more cool headed then the rest of her team was consider to be the second voice of reason besides Weiss when it came to the two sisters over enthusiastic personality. "It's got good potential for a show but the storyline is so old and over dramatic. A knight in shining armours rescue's the damsel in destress or a princess then later gets married and have a bunch of children as they rule a kingdom…. It's a tale as old as time and just as cheesy and over used."

 **-Professors-**

The Professors of the greatest huntsmen and Huntress Academy, veteran warriors and specialist's in their own field with the knowledge and experience to share with the new generation, each had their own views on this.

Glynda Goodwitch, Deputy head and tight ass teacher of beacon Academy was Beautiful woman in her own right, Wearing standard professional shirt and skirt with leggings and sharp heels, she wore glasses and her blonde hair was tied neatly in a bun. She gave off a professional air of power and authority that was sometimes mistaken as something else less then professional by her stern glare and the riding crop she keeps walking around with.

It was no lie that the infamous Tight ass witch was the hardcore fantasy of many male's both young and old, The blonde haired woman stood before her superior with her famous stern glare as she demanded to know "Ozpin. What is this?". The blonde veteran huntress was a part of the ancient man's inner circle of a secret organisation dedicated to saving Humanity from the future queen of the grimm who was just seen in her human form with Jaune on every monitor in the world.

The wise and ancient Headmaster of beacon for once held a great air of sorrow and depression that washed around the office making it feel heavy with emotion "History Glynda." Ozpin replied tiredly to the demanding deputy head who didn't understand what he meant as he gazed at his screen in sadness watching start of their world begin "you are watching the makings of history here.".

With another member of staff. Bartholomew Oobleck, renowned genius and coffee addict with the speedy nature of a chipmunk on caffeine, the wild green haired large glasses wearing mad scientist stared at his own screen with a studying gaze "Interesting!" he said before zooming to a chalkboard in a flash and writing down theory's and events he saw from the show. "It would appear that Jaune Arc has been transported back in time to age before the great cities and before the discovery of aura and dust." The wild haired man deduced as he started to take down notes from what he could see.

And finally last but not least Professor Peter Port, the oldest staff member of Beacon and skilled Huntsmen with years of Experience to pass on to the next generation, The moustache man bellowed with cheery laughter "Hahaha! The Lad is full of vigour and Heroism." He praised Jaune as he watched the younger huntsmen fight with skill and bravery against an impossible number. "It reminds me of when I once took on band of vagabonds to save a fair maiden.".

And lets not forget about the newest addition to Beacons faculty, The beautiful and dangerous Cinder Falls. The fire controlling temptress was Hot, both Literally and Figuratively, this dangerous woman was cunning mastermind hiding behind her gorgeous charm and appeal but she had a dangerous unparalleled control over her power of fire.

The raven haired beauty stared at her screen while swirling her glass of rich wine in her hand, she gazed upon the screen with intrigue and curiosity at the man who she admitted was more dangerous then she thought at having seen the hidden killer within him surface as he saved her mistress from the pyre. "What are you Jaune Arc?" she mused, studying him as he works along side her master "What sort of ties do you have to my mistress?"

 **-Grimmlands-**

In the grimm infested lands to the north east, also known as the grimm lands becausing of the high number of grimm being spawned there and a collection of unique species that have to terrorize Remnant.

Yet in this scarred land of black pools and jagged dark crystals sat an imposing castle overlooking the dead land below, in this castle a dark and ancient entity sat upon her throne, watching her screen with foreign look of grief and love upon her frightening pale face, her red eye's surrounded by black sclera.

Her red blazing eye's that usually held rage and hatred within them now held a soft look of love and regret.

Sitting upon her throne was Salem, the once blonde woman that Jaune saved all those centuries ago was now the queen of the grimm, her unnatural moon pale skin was littered with black menacing veins that spread across her body, her red blazing eye's in the darkness surrounding them held fury and malice, she was garbed in a black dress that reflected the blackness of the pools, on it's back was a large eye symbol on it.

"Jaune." Salem whispered, looking at the screen in longing, her fingers traced on picture of Jaune's face frozen in his gentle smile to her human past self "Your still the same chivalrous knight that I remember all those years ago."

 **Finished.**

 **Sorry for the wait but I encountered Writers block with this on the fighting scene and I focused on my other works until I got the inspiration to finish it.**

 **I hoped that I have made it to your liking.**

 **This part of the fic will become a series, that means Jaune jumping through time when he dies, I already have it basically planed out how he wil die his first death which won't be for a couple chapters.**

 **How many?... well I don't know maybe more then 10 or so, depending how it progresses, and yes it is a Jaune x Salem series.**

 **Any way here's a taste of what the later chapter will be.**

 **Future chapter**

Jaune was helpless, Death had claimed him so many times that he had lost count on, yet now as he lays at the mercy of his greatest love turned monster, he longed for death to truly claim him now when he needed it.

His body failed to responded as his silent screams were trapped within his mind as he could only do was watch helplessly as the corruption spread through his body from the gently and caring touch of his former queen and wife.

"From now on, you will serve only me, my love." She cooed, bringing him closer in her embrace, completely ignoring the trail of tears pouring down from his last free eye before all went black.

 **I also have another idea of a new chapter for this fic.**

 **It's call Jaune Arc Reverse Time Paradox. It's where instead of Jaune traveling through time, its one of his children who travel back to Jaune's time and cause quite the commontion when people learn who their father is.**

 **Here is a taste of what I've got in mind.**

Somewhere in beacon, in a dark large room a court of people all young teenage girls wearing masks sat around the room, from the end of the room a female figure in dark Latina style dress walked up to the podium, she had dark hair that dropped to the back of her shoulders and curled in twisted fashion.

She banged the gravel on the podium silencing the room and earning all of the peoples attenion "My fellow sisters!... and Mercury." The only male figure in the room with blue grey hair sat with his head in his hands grumbling while the green haired figure next to him seemed to laughter quietly. "A great revelation is upon us! The Progeny of Jaune has come from the Far future!" the room erupted in cheers and cat whistle's as the image of handsome young man appeared on the large screen, he was an almost exact replica of Jaune, wearing the white armour upon his chest that went along his left arm, he wore a thick hoody under it with a chain mail dropping from the armour and over the abdomen, a metal bow was strapped his back (Sebastian from Dragon age 2).

All in all he looked like high born prince "Yet there is one problem to great messenger from the future….His Hair!" true to form while he may look like an exact replica of Jaune, his slick back hair was Red in colour.

"As you know. The great professor Arc charming features were inherited from his Father." Another picture, this time of Nicholas Arc appeared beside first one. "His son then inherited those features from him but his Hair colour is red. Not blonde." Then a picture of Jaune wedged in between the two, creating a row of three pictures of three men who look like brothers from how young and how they look a like "Our Jaune got his eye's and hair colour from his mother that means that his son Inherited those traits from the Future Mrs Arc That his father met Here at Beacon."

Like a erupting volcano of envy and anger, the entire room exploded with angered shouts and crys as many demanded to know who would still their future husband.

The leader of this court banged her gavel silencing the room once more "We have gathered all red heads or anyone close to red to be Judged.".

With the flip of a switch in the centre of the room four young girls stood blindfolded, gagged and bound by ropes and cloth, the guards standing next to them undid the blindfold and gags allowing the captives to speak.

"Why am I here!? I didn't do anything!?" Ruby Rose cried her, tears wailing up in her silver eye's.

"Where am I and who are you people?" Pyrrha Nikos asked her captors as to why she was suddenly jumped and brought her.

"Your just Jealous that I'm the future Mrs Arc and not you Nebula!" Octavia Ember shouted with smug satisfaction to her team mate who was residing as Judge in this court of the Jaune Arc Fan club

"I want to see my Lawyer!" Nora Valkyrie Demanded from her captors "I demand a Fair trial!"

 **Tell me what you think of the idea, and who do you think is the future wife of Jaune Arc that is the mother of his son from the Future Sebastian Nicholas Arc.**


	39. Evolved Arc (Short Chapter)

**Hey everyone, this is a quick short that I started and finished today for Evolve Game that's multiplayer features will end On September the 3rd so I thought why not do a quick chapter on it, based on the game and adding four of Remnant's huntsmen and huntress's into it.**

 **I my self have enjoyed Evolve and loved it's great work and game style but sadly everything doesn't last for ever, so this chapter is dedicated to the game and it's creators for making such an awesome game.**

 **I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Evolved Arc**

In a galaxy far away In an isolated system on the far reaches of civilised space, a lush and populated jungle planet teaming with life was the target to a colony humans intent on settling upon the unknown world.

The bold colonist's made the world their own, installing plants and stations, taking samples and taking the wildlife for study, they were making the planet their own, unfortunately for them the Planet decided to fight back, monsters from the darkest corners of the world came forth and targeted the invaders.

In response to this threat to they're existence, the corporation hired the elite of the elite to deal with this newfound threat to it's people survival.

From the cloudfilled sky a lone ship soared across the land below, carrying cargo precious to the survival of colonist's lives, from inside a four manned team assembled, decked out in high tech and otherwise survival gear, these four beings were expects in their own field, each bringing a unique set of skills and weaponry to the mission. "Alright people, lets do this quick and by the numbers." A familiar young blonde headed man took charge of their small group, he was adorned with armour in his most critical of area's such as the chest where his heart is, his limbs and his abdomen. He turned to each of his fellow hunters starting with man stinking of alcohol and messy black hair "Qrow, You got my back?"

The man was older then his blonde haired companion, his clothe's for the fighting ahead was a simple Pilot's jacket, opened to expose the light combat armour underneath with a bullet strap wrapped around his waist "Yeah." Qrow breathed out before taking a swig from his flask.

Jaune then turned to the oldest of the group "Port, you ready to earn some trophies?".

The older and slightly bigger of the four was adorned in heavy armour with a cannon on his right arm with a two axe blades protruding from the top and the bottom of the barrel, he had a large moustache and grey hair "Haha! i'm gonna mount this beast upon my wall." Peter bellowed with laughter as he was excited at earning some kills and trophies.

Jaune then turned to the final member of the group, their medic and only Faunus teammate spotting a brown furry tail that swished from side to side in excitement as a eerie grin settled on her face giving off a mischievous and malevolent vibe from her, she was young not as young as Jaune and not as old as Qrow but she was beautiful in her way as her long brown hair was settled in pony tail "Tsune, you got our back?".

"..." Silence was all her got before he really turned to look at her before seeing that she was looking at him with eerie smile that made his skin crawl with fear.

"Tsune?... why are you looking at me like that?"

Tsune was garbed in a battle medic uniform, a mixture between her nurse's outfit mixed with a few armour on the shoulders and chest with her tail spouting out from her tight combat trousers "Oh nothing~" she sang while her tail swayed furiously.

"Right...here we go!" The Ship hovered above the below, about 50 or so feet from the forest floor before the four hunters jumped off and at the last second activated their Jet packs slowing the approaching and touching down on the dirt road.

"Alright, Lets find this monster!" Jaune commanded, pulling out his SMG and preparing to lead the team to their prey... unfortunately for him his team didn't share his idea of sticking together.

"ONWARD TO THE BEAST!" Port roared before charging in one direction leaving the group as he ventures into unknown territory.

"Port Wait!? we must stick together!" Jaune called out to the fleeing hunter, giving chase when he accidently step on this planet's equivalent to a landmine "ohh-SHI-!" He made out before the large mouth snapped shut over his form trapping him in it's jaws "HELP! SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF THIS THING!" Jaune cried out, struggling against his fleshly prison as he fought to push open his prison only able to make gaps where he could see one of his teams just standing there outside his torment "Tsune! help!?" he called out to the fox faunus only for nothing to happen as she just stood there and watch with sadistic glee at his tormented form "Where are you just standing there watching!?".

 **-later-**

After finally getting free of his prison, no thanks to his medic, Jaune was once again set to hunt down their prey "ok... of to a rough start but I think we can pull through this." "Alright, you got my back Qrow?"

"..."

"Qrow?"once again silence greeted Jaune as he looked back to see if their Tracking expert was with them... as it turns out he wasn't "what the!? where the hell is Qrow!?"

 **-meanwhile in a local bar-**

In a local bar on the planet, the messy haired hunter was on a stool ordering a drink from the bartender in front of him who didn't look shaken up or startled like the rest of the locals "Sooo you may be wondering why i'm here and not out there hunting some 20 foot or 30 foot horror through the dense jungles?" Qrow started as the bar maid poured him a strong drink.

"It has cross my mind as to why a hunter isn't out there saving us." She responded back, wiping the wooden bar table with a cloth as she listened to his sorrows like she does to every soul that comes here.

"Well you see... I needed to get away from them."

"The monsters?" She inquired as it seemed to be the only subject around here.

"No. My god damn team. Riding my ass 24/7 about pulling my own weight in the objective." He groaned before taking a strong gulp from his drink "Qrow, you need to defend us!/ Qrow, you need to Trap the monster!/ Qrow, Help me!" he mocked, intimidating their voices "honestly I needed to get away from their and they're whining's." he sighed heavily as he leaned on the table

"Sounds like you've got a full plate of wants and needs on your shoulders."

"you don't know the half of it." he breathed out before taking a sip from his drink only he wouldn't enjoy the strong taste in his mouth for long.

*Bang!* The doors to the tavern slammed open with a haggard and rough looking Jaune storming with a look of pure fury on his face as he glared at the back of his drinking teammate, stomping over to him before grabbing him by the back of his jacket and dragging him out with a glass of whisky still in his hands "Come on! you drunken wretch! we've got a planet to save."

 **-back onto the hunt-**

After Dragging Qrow back into the field, Jaune was having a one to one session with the drunk hunter who didn't look ashamed that he abandoned the field "Okay! Just so we're clear Qrow, if I so much as turn around and find that your not there... i'm gonna be more then just pissed." Jaune was not in a good mood, after being nearly eaten by a monsterous venus fly trap for a while and now having to drag drunk trappers butt back into the hunting zone, he was feeling more then just irked or pissed.

"Relax, I got your back." Qrow simply said as if it wasn't a big deal.

"I'll relax when our team stops doing their own thing and starts working together like a well oiled machine." Jaune was tired from all of this, having to try and keep this so called team of expert's together and going wasn't easy with them doing their own things besides working together.

Unfortuantly for him, his problems were only just starting.

 **MONSTER STAGE 3**

Their intercoms went off, alerting them that their prey had reached it's final and apex stage, making it all the more hard to take down.

"FUCK!" Jaune shouted out, as they now had to defend the Objective from the now powerful creature on the loose, "That bastard is now at stage three!... and where the hell is Port!?"

 **-With Port-**

With the older and much more expirenced, he had cornered a number of smaller and less then threatening animals, not exactly what he was hunting but he really didn't care as this large and somewhat formidable beasts would have to do in his mind "Hahaha! Fear me Beasts. For I Peter Port shall have your heads hang upon my wall! and your pelts on my floors!" The creatures covering before him, couldn't help but learn to fear this man greater then the Apex predator stalking the forest.

 **-back with Jaune-**

Jaune was feeling a large pounding heading coming on as he couldn't keep up with his team's unprofessional act and lone wolf persona's "oh my God I do not have time for this!" He breathed out, feeling the weight of everything fall on top of him.

However, he was not alone as he had the unfortunate company of his so called medic who loved dealing damage rather then healing it "Oh~ i'm sensing a lot of tension and stress coming from you." she purred out, her hands tracing over his tense shoulders "Shall I practice some stress reliving techniques, I hear that Acupuncture can be both Pleasurable and... Painful~" at the last part her tail slashed through the air furiously as a red hue gathered in her cheeks.

"The day I let you stick needles into me, is the day that I give up coffee." He stated to her, shrugging his shoulders to get her hands off before he rounded on her with an irritated stern glare "your all giving me stress! Ports damned habit's into charging blindly at anything. your bloody habit to see in constinct pain, both physical and emotional." his nostrils flared as he then turned to the final member of their group "And finally Qrow!?... Qrow?" once again the trapper was no where to be seen.

 **-Bar again-**

"Hey! bartender, I'm back." Qrow said, casually walking in like what happen 5 minutes ago didn't happen.

 **-Back with jaune.-**

Jaune could only sigh heavily at the incompetence of his team "Fucking hell... can this get any worse." Wrong choice of words to say on the planet he's on, as a large shadowed washed over him, blocking what light there was shining down upon the dense untamed forest.

Jaune noticing the shadow fallen upon him went still with fear as he felt the hot breath of something big and imposing right behind him, Jaune didn't know what complelled him to turn around but he did, and felt his stomach drop at the sight of their prey standing right before him in it's imposing stand.

It looked like a mixture between a Beowulf and an Ursa major without the black fur or the white mask, it's furless skin was grey in tone with spikes protruding from it's upper back and shoulders, a red blaze illuminated from within it's neck and mouth giving off heat as it's red blazing eye's locked firmly on him with drool dribbled down it's maw.

Jaune could only utter one word to describe what he was feeling "Meep." was all he could squeak out before the Goliath pounded on him.

 **-real world-**

In the real word, a young man was watching as his character was currently getting mauled by the Stage 3 Goliath while his teammates did nothing to stop it as he could only watch as his person was just killed "Now I remember why I stopped playing this." He sighed as the memories this game came back to him as he remembered the lack or better yet the absence of team work he had with other players who went off on their own and did nothing to help "oh well, it was a good run with this game multiplayer while it lasted.".

 **Finished.**

 ** **I hoped you enjoyed the quick chapter.****

 ** **Again, only the Multiplayer features will be gone by September not the actual game.****

 ** ** ** **which means any DLC's or skin's you've unlocked you will still have, it's only the online game play that's gone not the entire game and all of it's perks.********

 ** ** ** **so once September is gone, that's it, all of it's servers are going to be shut down and no more online gameplay.********


	40. Naruto Arc Ch 1

**Hi Everyone, sorry for the wait but I did warn in advance that I couldn't focus on my chapters as much as I used to, not to mention that I hit a number of blocks and lack of inspiration to complete this but I push as hard as I could to complete this.**

 **This is a continuation of Origin Arc with the base of the story being inspired by the idea from a guest after my Origin Story.**

 **This chapter contains dark graphics and brutal acts of violence, you have been Warned!**

Naruto Arc Chapter 1 Hello Konoha

Jaune did not know what just happened.

One moment he with his wife the next his body was surrounded by this glow and now he was in middle of nowhere, surrounded by an army of trees in the dense forest.

The Professor turned god asked the one question everyone was wondering "Where the hell am I!?" he asked out only for no response to his question.

Sighing in defeat he went in the only direction that felt natural, an hour or so of walking and Jaune had found no hide or hair of any sign of civilisation.

Tired and desperate to get back to his wife and soon to be born children Jaune used one of his many abilities granted by Fruit he and his wife ate. with a small channelling of power the very wind it's self bowed to his will, A gust of wind blew through the surround forest, Jaune's robe's fluttered with the strong breeze before an amazing sight just happened.

His feet lifted up from the ground with ease until he was floating a few feet off the grass covered ground. He flew straight up, above the treelines to see even more tree's from all directions and far beyond the eye can see.

"ah hell." He groaned in dismay as he had yet to see any sign of civilisation.

"well this definitely beats walking." He said to himself before flying north, he continued to pass over some tree's before spotting something that didn't belong.

Amongst the trees at the foot of a mountain that had four faces on it, a large village sat in the middle of large ring wall, colourful buildings stood within it.

"Finally! Civilization!" Jaune shouted out in glee as he flew towards it before landing in the forest just outside of it, from his position he could see the large open gate leading into the large village where people can be seen entering and leaving "Yes People.".

Just as he was about to approach the village he halted as a thought occurred, he looked down on himself and noted that his appearance would stand out amongst the people who looked normal compared to him.

"I need a quick change." Being a god like being with the power to create and destroy had it's perks, like the ability to physically alter his appearance, he willed his power to came forth at his command.

His snow like hair returned it's original gold colour except for a few spikes here and there, his star like eye's dimmed into their original ocean blue sapphires, the marks on his forehead disappeared leaving no evidence of their presence, his high quality Robe shifted into long white coat with the Arc symbol being displayed proudly on the back, he wore a pair jeans and on his feet was a pair of black sneakers.

"Perfect, I'll fit right in." He said before strolling right out of the forest and towards the gate where two men in shinobi garbs with green combat vest sat in booth beside the gate.

One cat faunus watched with great intrigued at the two shinobi before Jaune approached them "Hello." He said to the two men who bored out of their minds before he spoke "would you mind telling me where I am?"

The two looked at eachother then back to him with a perplexed looked, "Um… this is the Ninja Village of Konoha."

Back in remnant the cat faunus was dead fixed on the TV at the mention of Ninjas, she leaned in closer to the tv from her bed.

"Which is where?" The number one question on everyone's minds apart from the ninja's who looked at Jaune like he had been living in a rock all this time to not know where he was or what this village was.

"within the Land of Fire." the one with the badages around his nose answered Jaune, he had wild black hair that spiked like a hedgehog.

"Does the Land of Sou ring any bells?" Jaune asked as that was the land he and his wife took over from the teen lord who was previously running it to the ground before they showed up.

"Who?" They both questioned, not understanding or knowing where or what this land was.

"What about Ka?… Ki? Vale? Remnant?" again and again these names were foreign to the two ninja's who stood guard in their little box beside the large gates.

"I'm sorry but none of those counties exist within the elemental nations, not even the small kingdoms bare those names."

Disappointment and depression overtook Jaune as he had no Idea where he was or how to get back to his wife and soon to be born children "I.. understand, and thank you for your cooperation. Tell me where could I find someone with knowledge about this land?"

"Try speaking to the Hokage or look up the Library."

"And I can find those where?"

"Big red Building at the back of the village, that's where the Hokage is." Pointed one of the two ninja guards who directed Jaune to the red building sitting at the bottom of the mountain with symbol scribbing at the top of it's head piece "And the Library is located just west of the village, past the Huuga compound."

"Thanks again." He thank them before entering the villiage, colour assaulted his eye's as the buildings around him were all bright and decorative, green, orange, red and blue, the entire colourful column brought down from the heavens and pasted all of it's colours on the buildings around him, the very people reflected this happy and positive atmosphere as smiles were present on their faces as they went about doing their daily routine.

Jaune was honesty amazed at how modern this village was despite the lack firearms, Tv's, motor vehicles and other tools and objects from his world. As he walked, he seemed to catch the eye of those he past who looked at him in something akined to awe and familiarity "hey look." one young woman in a kimono pointed out to her friend who looked just as bewildered as her and all the others who look at Jaune "he looks like/ can it be?/ I thought he was?".

Jaune was confused by all of the stare's he was receiving from the pedestrians 'I wonder why there all looking at me like that?' he thought before a loud banging sound to his right caught his attention 'huh?' looking in the direction of the sound he saw a little kid, no older then 4 rummaging through the trashcan, he was blonde like him with spiky hair and blue eye's, he wore tattered clothes but the most notable trait about him was the whiskers that Jaune had almost mistaken him for a Faunus. But the main question plaguing his mind wasn't the boy's race but what he was doing going through the trash 'A kid? What's a doing a child doing going through the trash?'.

Jaune approach cautiously as to not frighten the poor child when he called out softly to him "hey there." the whisker faced kid jump turned to face Jaune with a heart wrenching frightened face that gripped everyone's hearts who watched, including the Faunus's who felt more in touch with the child. Back with Jaune he kneeled down the frightened boy's level and gave him a soft smile as he held his hand out to him "Easy, I'm not going to hurt you." he said to the boy who didn't ease one bit in his presence, Jaune studied the boy's form and frown when he saw the state of his clothes and well being 'he's malnourished, and the clothes he's wearing look second hand and old.' the boy was unnaturally skinny and far too malnourished for someone his age as his own ribs and bones could be seen against the skin.

However that peaceful moment was shortlived as a shadow washed over Jaune radiating a pure negative feeling of hostility "hey you!" shout a voice full of malice and hate, Jaune glanced up to see a man dressed like all the other villiager's with the addition of a pure white apron and wielding a wooden broom, he was scrawny looking bald man with a beard forming around his mouth. He glared at the frightened boy with pure malice and hate as he started to hold his broom like a weapon "Beat it you little monster!" Faunus's and everyone watching glared at the man through their screens at his vile act.

He swung his weapon down, intent on harming the kid who flinched in fear and prepared for the hit but found none as a gloved hand intercepted the broom by gripping it's wooden body "Hey! Easy man it's just a kid." Jaune said to the man who couldn't pull his weapon from Jaune's inhuman grip on it, while the man tried to get his broom from Jaune, the Professor turned god glanced to the side and saw a stock of ripe fruit's beside him, he released his hold on the broom which caused the man to fall back onto his butt while Jaune swiped a Apple from the stock and pulled a gold coin, and flipped it to the man who scurried to catch it in the air "here for the apple." he said before turning around and softly tossing the fruit the boy "and here you go." Jaune didn't get a reply back because as soon as the kid caught the fruit, he was already running away in the opposite direction and out of sight.

Jaune didn't get a reply back because as soon the boy got the fruit he ran away in the opposite direction and out of sight, Just as he turned around he was face to face with the stern looking man who narrowed his eye's at him "You're obviously new here so let me give you some advise. Stay away from that kid you don't know what he is." Despite being no more then foot up to Professor's nose, the Man had the gall to act tough and imposing to the god.

Jaune wasn't a stranger to Racism seeing as he lived in a world with two race's with his kind always looking down on the Faunus's, he wasn't among those who saw the faunus as anything else or less and didn't hold any unjustifiable hate or ill towards them. He treated them as he does with everyone else especially when some of his students were faunus.

"And what is he that warrants such hostility?" Jaune asked, raising his brow to the man who stood at the height to his nose.

The man snarled at Jaune "If You don't want any trouble then don't get involved in matters that aren't your own stranger, and don't be out tonight if you know what's good for you." It wasn't wise to threaten a man who could kill you a hundred times over and what worse was that Jaune was an Arc, and Arc's don't take threat's very lightly.

"I don't take threats very lightly pal." He responded with a coldness in his tone that made the man flinch as he cowered under Jaune's gaze who looked down on him like he was an insect compared to him "Fortunately for you I have better things to do then to kick your teeth in." Many felt disappointed in not seeing the blonde put the man properly in his place (Kick his teeth in) but enjoyed the sight of the man squirm in his place even after Jaune had moved on.

A little while later after walking through the entire village to the base of the mountain, Jaune had finally arrived at the Hokage's tower which was a big red oval building made of wood and steel with windows and slide doors 'so this is where I am to meet this Hokage. It's definitely easy to find.' he thought to him self, marvelling the architect before entering.

The inside was furnished with modern designs, such as heaters, sinks and taps along with well designed desks and chairs. Jaune walked up the steps and navigated through the building until he reached what he thought be the office where this *Hokage* was because of the Secretary sitting at her desk beside the doors, He approached the woman who seemed to be reading a fashion magazine before he stood at front of her desk, she sighed heavily before closing her book to look up at him "yes I might I help you-o-o" She went wide eyed at the sight of him which seemed to be a recurring thing here.

Jaune just simply smile at her, despite the look she was giving him "I'm here to meet with the Hokage. I was told that he was here."

The woman was knocked out of her bewildered trance to get up "I-I'll let him know you're here." she swiftly entered through the door beside her, Jaune waited for a minute or two before she returned and gestured for him to enter all the while starring at him in amazement like she was seeing a ghost.

Jaune wanted to get this over with because he was now starting to feel creeped out by all of the stare's he's been getting, he quickly entered the room which was more like a head master's office with the pictures of previous leaders on the wall and window's over looking the village on the other. on the far end in white robes and large hat with the same symbol as on the building sat an old man smoking a pipe as he stamp paper work. He acknowledged Jaune's presence "I was told that someone was here to see m- MINATO!?" Upon seeing him the old man jumped to his feet in pure shock while Jaune was confused as why he called him that.

"Mina-who?"

Seeing that Jaune wasn't who he thought him to be, he slouched back onto the chair breathing his pipe in deeply "I'm sorry… you just... look like someone I know." the Hokage apologised before recomposing himself back into his leader persona "so what is it that I could help you with?".

"I'm trying to return to my land after finding myself not too far in a forest outside your village, I was told that you might know where I could go?"

"What is the name of your land?"

"The land of Sou."

The Hokage hummed in thought, racking his brain for any relative information on the name or land but found none"I'm afraid that name doesn't ring any bells."

"What about Ka? KI? Vale or…. Remnant?" Jaune was getting desperate and loosing hope from the way he getting answers.

Again those lands and names were foreign to the aged man "I'm sorry sir, but I have heard none of these countries. I count myself as someone who know's every jutsu and country within the elemental nations but the land's you just describe don't exist within nations as far as I know. You may want to check out the villiage's library, they may have your answers but they'll be closed right now due to the festival happening tonight."

"I see… thank you. You've been a great help." Jaune left the building in disappointment but still held onto the hope that he might find answers elsewhere.

 **-later-**

After checking himself into a hotel and involuntarily booking the VIP room after flashing a purse of gold coins to the owner.

Don't get him wrong, the room itself is nice, spacious and well decorated with a large king sized bed with soft silk sheets but he won't be here for long to enjoy the room.

Night had swallowed up the day basking the once blue sky in the the black star littered void, Jaune sat on the balcony rail, his back against the stone wall connected to it, his left leg dangled over it while other laid on it.

He looked beyond the street lit village, his gaze not on the festive streets below but rather into the dark sky, but to be more specific the large oval Moon that illuminated the dark void.

His eye's gazing upon the pearl like jewel in a deep trance, his eye's reflect the pale moon as they reverted back into star sapphire glow with the moon in place of his pupils.

Jaune did not know what it was about the moon that had him like this, yet he felt a call and tug on his very soul from the glowing pearl in the night sky, a sense of longing and love as he stares transfixed in it's gaze.

However his oogling of the moon was cut short as a sudden scream of terror brought him back to reality, Jaune looked down the streets below to see that the cause was the little blonde boy from before.

The blonde child ran down the now empty lit street in a frenzied panic, moving as fast as his little legs could carry him before disappearing from his sight, but not before a bloodthirsty mob armed to the teeth with any weapon they could carry wielding flaming torches charged in the direction where the little boy had ran down.

It took everyone including jaune to put two and two together in a second to realise what was about to happen "Shit!" he cursed as he jump off the ledge and dropped 4 levels down the to ground and landed on the cobblestone streets below like a feather before running in the direction of the mob.

Fear gripped Jaunes heart as he heard the roars of the crowd getting louder as he approached with superhuman speed that made him look like a white blur as he passed down the empty lit streets, he turned a corner, following the sound of the mob where they stood just outside an alley, crowding the entrance.

Thoughts of dread gripped everyones minds as the crushing feeling of fear gripped their hearts before the pain screams of a child filled the night.

Jaune disappeared in a blur behind the unaware crowd who cheered in a drunken daze as a few of their members in the narrow dead end cornered the blonde kid from before who cowered in terror at the drunk branishing a bloodied weapon.

"It's time to rid this villiage of a monster like you." He slurred raising his sickle and prepared to bring it down onto the child who curled himself into a ball, He swung the weapon down earning cries and screams of horror and disapproval from the population of remnant who could only watch as a child was about to be murdered in cold blood.

However when the man swung his weapon down, he did not feel it connect or the pain screams of the boy who still moved and breathed awaiting the pain but found none and looked up at him with no injuries apart from the cuts he sustained from the mob.

The man was confused and looked down in a dumbfounded expression to see his arm lacking an important appendage that was supposed to be wielding a red stained tool, only in place was nothing but a clean cut exposing the red flesh underneath the skin.

It took only a few seconds before blood erupted from the handless arm and pain shot through his body, The man screamed in absolute pain, falling to his knees clutching his bleeding limb.

His fellow's with him stepped back in fear at site of their friend bleeding to death, in their drunk and otherwise rage filled minds they blamed it on the kid they were about to kill and once again anger filled them before the sight of golden blonde hair past their vison and headed towards the quivering boy.

They look to see a blonde man in a white jacket slowly approaching the boy, his blonde obscuring the site of his eye's as he walks up to the frightened boy, some believed he was about to avenge their bleeding comrad when he suddenly unbuttoned his coat and draped it over the frightened boy "Here you go little one." He cooed softly to child his soft blue eye's meeting the pain filled and terrified one's that relaxed at his generous presence.

The remaining members in the alley were once again renewed with new found fury at the man who was tending to object of their hate "Hey you!" spat the fruit merchant from before who stood there reeking of alcohol and wielding a blunt hammer in one hand.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Jaune slowly turned his head to glance at man and when his eye met his, any and all emotion in the alley was washed away by the look Jaune was giving him.

A cold and unforgiving fury was present in his blue eye as he glared at the man and his companions who were frozen with fear, along with those watching who's tv's showed the professor turned god starring at the camera with fear inducing eye's.

However in his drunken haze, the merchant failed to register lack of confidence his fellow's were having in the presence of this man "Wait!? Your that stranger from before!" He shouted inching towards him with his hammer raised to strike as a snarl was present on his lips "You should've listened to my advise when you had the cha-" in a flash before anyone knew what had happened, Jaune was standing in front of the snarling merchant.

His cold stone face meeting the man's berserk face, a moment went by before *Cough* the man cough, spitting out a mouth full of blood that landed on Jaune's face, the camera zoomed out to show his arm rammed right through his chest and out of his back with a beating heart cluthed in his red bloodied fist.

He reared his arm out of the man's chest before he hit the ground, Jaune then dropped the heart onto his corpse.

Everyone was too paralysed by fear to scream at the sight of their fellow now dead at the hands of the strange man who's blue eye's shined through the shadows obscuring the top half of his face. "Everyone…" his spoke in dead tone that echoed through the narrow alley and into the street where the rest of the mod was present "Everyone here is going to die.".

The very earth seemed to shake as cracks travelled through roads and streets from all directions towards the gathered mob before all hell broke loose and the screams of horror and murder echoed through the night.

A short while later, Jaune was knelling before the frightened boy who curled in the corner with his white jacket on him "Are you alright little one?" He asked him with a soft voice dispite the bloody carnage behind him.

After a while, seeing the lack of hostility towards him the boy nodded at him which cause a genuie smile to grace his lips "I'm glad." Jaune said "Do you want to come with me? I can assure you that they won't be doing that again." Again the blonde boy with the whiskers nodded, a small smile making it's way on his previous scared face.

Jaune moved his arms under the boy's legs and behind back before lifting him up in a bridal style with his jacket still wrapped around his frail form while his head rested against his saviours shoulder.

Jaune turned towards the exit and started to walk out, passing the number of bodies laying on the ground staining the gravel floor red with the pools of blood forming around their bodies, "Close your eye's little one." Jaune instructed the kid who did as he was told as they walked out from the alley and passed by a large tree where the rest of the mob were hanging from the vines or impaled on the sharp branches and limbs of the leafless tree the stood imposing and tall to the sky, dripping crimson tears to the ground where a few decapitated and otherwise litter of body parts littered the ground around it, their face's frozen in silent screams.

Jaune carried the boy away the horrifying scene, making a few feet away from the tree of death with his now sleeping companion when he sensed a handful of people appeared behind him "Halt!" cried out a commanding voice that caused him to stop.

The sound of chorus vomiting echoed through the empty street, Jaune glanced behind him to see the old leader, The Hokage standing in front of the tree of corpses with a group of masked armed men who wore what could be described as special force's uniform designed for light weight protection from the grey knife proof vest over their chest protecting the vital organs from the chest to the stomach. They wore dark pants with bandages wrapped around area's of the leg's, pouches hung around their hips or limbs while on their face they wore Mistralian animal mask's, Katana's hung on their backs, ready to be deployed.

A number of the small group stared up at the tree while a few lifted their mask's up enough to vomit the contents of their stomach out at the grotesque and otherwise horrifying scene but the rest who had more self control stared at him with the Hokage at the front smoking from his pipe as his' eye's never left Jaune's form.

The Hokage looked back at the tree with corpse's on it before looking back at Jaune with poker faced expression "Were you responsible for this?"

Jaune narrowed his eye's at the older and clearly more experienced man "And if I was?" He replied back with a coldness to his tone as he held starring contest with the Hokage.

In response to his answer one of the masked men gripped his kantana and slightly unsheathed it, showing off the steel that glistened in the moon light "Show Respect to the Hokage!" he shouted at Jaune who rounded at him.

The tree behind them seemed to moan in a hollow groan, the banches and arms of the tree moved in the windless night while the cracked ground shifted with a crack running towards the man who still gripped his weapon while the rest of his comrades back away in caution of might happen.

The hokage put his arm in front of the masked man who threatened Jaune to prevent him from doing anything further to seal his own death warrant. "I only want to know if this... was your doing."

"... it was." Jaune stated, turning around to face the armed men while clutching the sleeping child closer to him when all eye's landed on the boy "Do you plan to seek justice for these... bastards, because I can certainly add more bodies the pile." His threat sent chills down the spines of all those who heard it, especially the small flare of power he emitted which felt like a grenade exploding at point blank range, causing the boy in his arms to stir but not awake from his peaceful slumber, the others however stepped back from the feel of his power.

"No... we were coming to put a stop to this but it appears that you've already solved it. Shame that it ended this way, I would've preferred that this ended with less bloodshed."

Jaune frowned at him, "You would've preferred that they remained alive instead of facing the punishment they deserved for their attempt at murdering a child."

The Hokage sighed as the weight "Sadly yes. I had arranged protection for him but it would appear that they neglected in their duty." he shot a look at two of his escort's who wore a bear and hawk mask, the glance the Hokage sent didn't go unnoticed by Jaune was now glaring at the two masked ninja's who squirmed under Jaune intense cold glare "Still whats done is done, and I thank you for intervening. i'll be taking Naruto off yours hands now."

Jaune Tightened his grip on the child in his arms and pulled him closer against his body, Jaune wasn't in a trusting mood after seeing the cruel hatred against the kid today and now hearing that his so called protection failed or rather neglected in their duty "You'll have to forgive me if I don't trust your word seeing as your people neglected in their duty to protect him, and the blunt hostility towards him that I've been seeing since I got here."

"Understandable but i'm afraid that Naruto is my responablity to protect, and I swore on his parents grave that I will do just that." The hokage's face shifted in an old war veteran look that would've had Jaune scared before he ate the fruit but now it was nothing compared to his glare that had them on edge "Now you can either hand him over peaceful or force me to take him from you and arrest you for the deaths of the civilizans you slaughtered."

In a flash Jaune was now face to face with the Hokage who was just as surprised as his ninja's from terrifying familiar flash of speed, Jaune stared down the old veteran who recomposed after that surprise "You can certainly try." the two men never broke eye contact in their staring contest despite the number of people unsheathing their blades in preparation should things escalate.

However the battle was finished before it even started by the awaking form of child in Jaune's arms to stirred "Hmmm... Gramps" he groggily mumbled, rubbing his eye's and giving out a cute yawn.

The Hokage immediately dropped his hardened look in favour of a gentle smile towards the half asleep child in Jaune's arms "Hello Naruto. how have you been?" he asked the newly identified Naruto with a grandfatherly smile.

"fine." he mumbled about to doze off again before his eye's shot up with fear and realisation "The mob!" he cried out, sitting up in Jaune's arms.

"Are gone." Jaune said looking down on the child with his own gentle smile, Naruto looked up at his saviour with big eye's filled with awe and gratitude "They will not bother you any more."

"Thank you Mister." He said with his big blue eye's that caused many in remnant to *Aw*(not Awe. Aw, like at something cute) at his cuteness.

"Jaune." he said to the little boy, introducing himself to the child "Jaune Arc." The hokage stored that name for future investigation in to the strange man's last name to see if his abilities are link to two people he know "Tell me... Naruto, do you want to go with this man?"

"Yes pwese (Please)" He said but the way he said had many woman in remnant, namely mothers and older girls gushing at the little boy's cuteness.

The air of hostility was wipe away, as Jaune handed Naruto over to the hokage prompting his guards to relax and relase their grips on their sheathed blades "Here, sorry for the delay but I couldn't trust the word of a man who claims to be your guardian without proof after witnessing such... barbarity."

"Understandable, I would the do the same thing were I in your shoe's Mr Arc."

"Technically it's Lord Arc but Arc is just fine." He didn't pick the title but when you become a god and marry a goddess who's a stickler for details and formality, you sort of had to get used to the title and the power that came with it after bringing the entire world to heel and ruling as it first monarch's/ gods. Naruto began to pull the white Jacket off of him before Jaune stopped him "keep it, you'll need it better from what I can see." the boy didn't complain or even speak as he re-wrapped himself in the comfortable clothing "now that that's done, i'll returned to my room and leave your village shortly after visiting the library tomorrow." Jaune turned to leave but before he could take a step he felt a pull on his shirt, glancing back he saw it was the child that he saved, looking up at him with pleading eye's.

"wait. please don't go mister." Naruto pleaded to Jaune not to leave with a heart breaking expression on his face.

"I'm afraid I have to, i'm pretty sure that some like this." his eye's looked up to his deadly creation sprouting in the middle of the street "won't go unnoticed here." The Hokage couldn't help but silently agree with him, taking a deep inhale of his pipe at the large headache that will be the civilian council when they hear of this.

"if you need me, i'll be at the nearby hotel." Jaune didn't them a chance to do anything because he suddenly vanished before their eye's in a flash leaving the Hokage and his bodyguards alone with Naruto who was sleeping once again, and a tree full of hanging corpses.

"Inu." The hokage said to man with spiked up white hair with a dog mask over his face, the Hokage turned and gently handed the sleeping boy on to him as to not disturb him "Take Naruto and keep him safe, I have no doubt that word of this will reach the council in no time." there were a few things that the leader of the ninja village hated doing.

1: was doing the dreaded paperwork that every one of his predecessors and succecor hated doing.

And 2 was having to put up with Civilian council who seemed to have made it their job in giving him shit and headache's when they try to involve themselves in matter's that are not their own or when it was about Naruto, on how to hurt/ kill him.

Many of the bodies hanging from the banches he reconigised as being on the council, or being shinobi themselves who ranged from Chunin (2nd class/ soliders/ advanced Ninja's.) to Jonin's (3rd class/ captians or commanders/ elite ninja's) who answer or hold ties to many of the members on the council them selves.

The hokage could practically the demand for blood for this act on self defence.

 **-Later-**

True to form, the council did in fact hear about this as some of they're members did not return or ran away at the sight of a giant tree sprouting from the ground and killing everyone around.

The chambers were filled with shouts and crys of vengeance and death threats, all of whom was directed at the main object of their bigoted hatred, Naruto.

Whom they believe to be the cause of their friends and fellow humans deaths, like every other unfortunate incident that happens to them on a daily basis.

The 3rd Hokage messaged the bridge between his eye's in irritation at the cilivilan's which coexisted of merchants and rich civilian families that were not ninja clans or possession a kekkei genkei (Blood line ability) which was unique abilities that was passed down from parent to children through genetics.

the council was made up of three seats/ sides.

the first was the clans, which were the Hyūga's, one of the two clans in the village to possess one of the three Dōjutsu's or Eye techniques. The Byakugan which is an eye technique that they are instantly born with causing their eye's be white pearls which could be mistaken as blindness due to the odd sight of their pupil which matched the eye's causing them to look blind. when they activate their Byakugan they can see the chakra and coils of their opponent's where their unique taijutsu (Fighting style) the gentlefist allows them to attack the chakra points of their enemy's disabling them or killing them.

However the Clan wasn't as glamourus as it pertains it's self to be as it enslaves their own members due the condiction of their birth. the first born children are put into the main family which is royals of the clan while children born afterwards are put into the branch family who are made to serve the main family even to the point of death. to ensure their obedience the main family designed a seal that acts like shock collar, branding the seal on children designated to the branch family who barely at the age of 9 on their foreheads, it is a known fact that the main family use's the seal to quell any signs of rebellion or to use as an example, or just for the fun of it.

The Uchiha's, one the two clans that founded this villiage after the warring period when it's powerful Leader Madara Uchiha agreed to a truce with their rivals the Senju's with Hashirama Senju and founded the villiage together bringing others clans into the fold and forming the Village hidden in the leaves. The clan is renowned to be directed descended from the sage of the six pathes who brought chakra into the world, they possess the Sharingan, another one of the three Dōjutsu's which is rumoured to be the eye's of the sage himself.

They can copy the jutsu's of any they see and even predict their attacks before it even begins, one of the many reasons why the clan is both feared and famous along with the ability to put a person under a genjutsu (Illusion) just by making eye contact for just a millisecond.

The Yamanaka's, were a clan of mentalist's who was feared for their abilities to not only read the minds of others but also control them, they were one of the few clans still keep ties with other clans.

the Akimichi's were a clan of ninja's who could expand or enlarge parts of their body for battle, such as growing 50ft tall or even increasing the size of their limbs for powerful attack, however due their unique ability of increasing their mass they were big or some might say beefy due the large quantities of food they eat that make them fat.

The Aburame's were a mysterious clan of insect users who keep to themselves, at the moment of their birth insects are injected into their bodies where they make a nest within them feeding on their host's chakra, in return for allowing them to use their body as a hive nest they would grant them the ability to control the chakra eating insects within them and other dangerous insects in general with the help of the queen within them.

The Nara's were a clan of shadow manipulators who were famed for their genius IQ's but also sloth like attitude and personality, they could control and manipulate the shadows around them to either incompasitate their opponent by merging their shadow with them and controlling their every action, or turning their shadow's into weapons for lethal strikes.

The Inuzuka's were a clan that held close bonds to their canine companions, utilising Jutsu's that acted on cooperation with their animal companions, they even looked almost feral if not dog like with their markings and behaviour.

Next was the shinobi seats which comprised of veteran shinobi who's wisdom and experience made them called upon to act as judges and advisors in councils.

The same could be said for the elders who acted as the Hokage's advisor's due their experience, such members included his old rival Danzo Shimura who was head of the Anbu black ops which were the elite of the elite, assassin's and body guards to the Hokage who undertook dangerous and secretive missions that could change the tide of power within the elemental nations.

Things were getting really loud and really, really annoying as the only voices within the room was the civilian council who were screaming bloody murder to the top of their lungs about the *Murders* of their friends and fellow members, and of how it was the Demon's fault, aka Naruto.

The third Hokage, along with everyone else was getting sick of hearing them bitch and moan, it was doing all of their heads in.

Having enough of their shouting for one day, the Hokage let loose a small amount of K.I (Killing Intent) which was nothing when used on a ninja but on civilians who hadn't experienced the ninja world it was enough to shut them up.

The old leader sighed heavily, his eye's washing over the tired and irriated faces of the clan heads and his old team mates before resting on the agitated people who looked ready to explode with anger again "Now... i'm sure most of you are wondering why this meeting was called." all eye's looked towards him with disgruntaled looks "on the behest of the civilian council." a number of the clan heads openly sighed if not rolled their eye's at the main cause for all of these surprised meetings.

"it's about that demon Kid killing our own people!" shouted one of the members of the civilian side, prompting shouts of agreement before he was once again forced quiet by a stronger wave of KI from the hokage.

"Do I need to remind you of the penalty for speaking about the _Kyūbi_ (Nine tails) in the open." they quieted down but still maintained their pathetic glares at him "It was Related to Naruto-"

"I knew it!/ That brat killed my brother!/ he must be punished!/ Kill him!" the shouts increased in volume before they were ended once again by a massive burst of K.I

"SHUT UP!" The hokage shouted, emitting a larger wave of K.I to silence them again before "It was *Related* to Naruto, not Naruto directly. It would seem that approximately 11.00 a mob conexisting of members of this council and shinobi decided to launch a hunt against a child no more then the age of 5."

"That thing is not a child and you know it!"

"Anbu." "Escort Mr Han to the Interrogation department, i'm sure Ibaki will enjoy the company." "anyone else want to try their luck?... no? good! Back on to the subject, the mob would've succeeded had it not been for the intervention of one man who possesses the _Mokuton_ (Wood style)." as predicted the entire room erupted in shouts and cries about Jaune and getting him intergrated into the village with proposals of marriage which made a certain mother's heart stop beating, to threats of imprisonment for killing citizans of the village under what ever grounds they could come up with.

With the clan heads, most of them kept quiet as the news that Mokuton user was back in the village, the person to have this rare ability was the founder and first Hokage who used this powerful technique to not only build the village but also defeat the Nine tails and seal it away.

One man amongst them with red eye's with three coma's circling around the pupil seemed to glare at the news of a person possessing the technique of his clan's rival who is now practically existent save for one being left.

Others however seemed over joyed to have that specific ability back into fold.

Yet as the room filled with a varity of emotions, one amongst narrowed in concentration as he looked towards the Hokage who watched as the entire room continued to exposed with shouts before he spoke "I take it that there more to this man that you have yet to share." his voice seemed to pierce through the loud fog and silence it as all eye's once again turned to the hokage for answers.

"He also seems to possess the infamous ability of my successor." once again the room erupted in loud gossip over this new piece of information.

"Our lord fourths ability!/ The yellow flash of the leaf returns!/ could he be that man in the market this morning!?/ Yeah! it must be him!" They all bursted with joy, any hint or air of hostility coming off of them was washed away and replaced with praises of happiness fuller by the desire to eagerly acquire him and his godly gifts that they saw belong to them, not the villiage.

Their childish and greedy nature caused a number of eye's, not just in their world to glare at them for thinking they have the right to harm a child then assume that they can control Jaune with whatever plan or whatever object's they think could be used to persuade him.

 **-remnant-**

In the World of Remnant, the Populous watching Jaune felt a varity of emotions at seeing the vile acts the people were commiting against a cute child, the people could not help but feel Anger, Hate, Disgust, and Shame at seeing the villagers and their greed and disgusting nature.

It was in a way it was an eye opener to the human population who were now having startling revelations about their blind and unjustified contempt for the faunus.

 **-Back with Jaune-**

Morning once again came and with it the sun that shined it's light down upon the land with the birds chirping their morning songs in the ears of every resident from their perch's.

Jaune was one of the many morning resident's awaking from their dream filled sleep after the incedent last night the blonde god in disguise slept easy dispite what any other person would be after witnessing and stopping such brutal hate against a young child.

but Jaune after saving him he felt the crushing weight of everything that has happened to him force him into a deep slumber the second his body hit the sheets, he awoke feeling refreshed for the day ahead before he left the village because of his act yesterday that will without a doubt lead right back him.

"YAWN... what a beautiful day." Jaune yawned out, stretching his arms up in the air as he sits up from his silk sheet bed. his sense awakened one by one with is ears listening to the sound of populous begin their morning routine's, opening their shops, saying morning to their neighbours and performing other morning activities.

Jaune walked out the balcony to see the villiager's passing along in the streets with smile's on their face's, completely oblivious or not really bothered about what happened last night if their knew, or the imposing tree casting it's shadow upon nearby buildings as it stood a few blocks away from the hotel.

'Time to visit the library and get the hell out of here.' after a washed and redressed again in his clothes, minus the white coat, he walked down to the ground floor of the lobby intent on leaving when a commotion caught his and everyone else's attention.

"Get out of Here you damned Brat!" screamed the Manager who glared at the familiar blonde child who clutched tightly onto a white coat.

He looked at the angry looking manager with his trembling blue eye's "B-but I wanted to give this back to mister Arc" he said glancing down at the piece of clothing in his arms. but the manager didn't listen as he wanted Naruto out of his establishment immidately, not noticing or really caring about the scene he was causing as he raised his fist to strike the boy only for a gloved hand to grab his assaulting limb.

A surge of fear coursed through the man body at the strong grip crushing his arm, he cried out in pain at the crushing force gripping his arm, looking back over his shoulder he saw the person whom the crushing limb belong to was the blonde visitor whom he moved to the private Lord's suit he had. Jaune's facial expression was like stone, hard and devoid any emotion as he stare's down the manager with a piecing gaze.

"I'd suggest you rethink your next course of action." he said to man who was completely oblivious to the number of eye's looking at him in anger until Jaune pointed it out "it would not look good if the owner of this hotel was seen beating on a defenceless child for no apparent reason." the manager finally took notice of the many eye's watching this dispute, he began to sweat as the glares being sent to him belong to a number of visiting merchents and minor lords who came to the village to conduct business or for personal relaxation. either way what he did was scandal, hitting a child within your own business in front of many eye witness's was an unpinned grenade ready to explode and destroy his business with gossip and review's spreading from his uncivilised behaviour.

One of the guest's just signing in pulled his suit case away and walked out, and with that like a chain reaction many more in the lobby started to leave sending looks of disgust his way as they passed by.

Jaune had released his grip on the man who forgot about Naruto in favour of saving a bit of face with his departing clients who pushed past him as he stood in the lobby entrance trying to explain himself or offer deals in order to make them stay.

"You alright kid?" Jaune asked Naruto who looked up at him with a grateful expression.

"Yes... Thank you Mister." Naruto said under his breath as he looked down on the white coat in his arms before pushing it towards Jaune "here." he said presenting the clothing to him while keeping his head down as to avoid eye contact with him which was heart breaking to see a child so frighten to approach or even talk to people.

"it's no trouble... Naruto right?" "any way, as I said before keep it."

"But this yours?"

"I can make another. So what'd you come here for?"

"I wanted to thank you for saving me and- and..." "I wanted to help you find this place your looking for."

Jaune could only smile at Naruto's enthusiasm to help him for what he did yesterday "Thanks, i'll need all the help in the Library." He then kneeled down to his level "Would you like a piggy back there?" He asked with a charming big brother smile that had many young woman enthralled with him and his kind personality. Naruto shyly nodded before yelping as he was hoisted up from the ground and placed on top of Jaune's shoulders with his legs dangling on both sides "here you go. and look you're taller the me.".

The image of Jaune giving Naruto a ride on top of his shoulders was burned into the minds and hearts of everyone watching the interaction between the two male's that looked oddly alike with Jaune being the Big brother to Naruto. An inspiring sight that had one certain Arc Matriarch eager to add to her growing family much to the eternal displeasure of her husband who was cursing his own son.

Jaune strode out of the hotal with Naruto resting on his shoulders, giggling and laughing in pure joy and happiness, even a few passer-by's couldn't help but gawk at the sight of the two but more importantly the Demon child on top of the shoulders of a man who looked like their deceased leader and... laughing.

The sight was both odd and unbelievable along with infuriating to see the demon child actually having fun and a smile on his face, a number of gazing eye's turned to glares at the happy boy on Jaune's shoulder's which didn't go unnoticed by him as he glanced towards the owner's and sent a cold glare in their direction which made them still with fear as Jaune's eye's locked onto them, they were only able to relax when he vanished from their sights.

Dispite the happy atmosphere Jaune and Naruto held around them, Jaune couldn't help but be enraged by the bigoted hatred towards the happy child on his shoulders who directed him around the village towards the Library, he glared back at those who glared at him as he continued to make his way towards the public library which in his opinion when he arrived.

wasn't exactly what he had expected.

The building looked like it had seen better day's and wasn't as impressive as he had imagined it to be like the rest of the village, just a simple white building that was just as big as the Hokage's building with window's but nothing else that makes it stand out.

They entered the almost empty building which was occupied by a few people and of course the librarian who had yet to take notice of him as he entered and walked up to her as she mindlessly stamped and recorded books and documents. Jaune continued to stand there, looking at the average looking woman and awaiting her acknowledgement of his presence.

second's went by as she blindly continued in her work with Jaune's patience wearing thin at her ignorance of his being "Ahem" he cough causing her to pause and glance up but not enough to truly see him or his tag along but to see the dark shirt hugging his form before they dropped back down to her work.

"Can I help you?" she said continuing in her work, once again refusing to look up at Jaune who pulled out a small note.

"Yes I need information on these place's and anything relating to them." he said handing in the paper with the names he had been asking for yesterday.

The Librarian took it from him and looked at the names of kingdoms, her eye's narrowed in concentration as she searched her memory for any relations to the names before handing it back to him "Try Row 13, history of the warring nations." she said pointing to a single row of stacked dusty documents in the seculed and dark part of the Library.

Jaune went to the row of stack document's that she pointed out and searched the dusty and otherwise decaying documents by name 'This is going to take awhile.' he sighed at the numerous amounts of dusty documents in front of him that looked to have been forgotten by the quantity of dust accumulating on them.

 **-1 hour later-**

An entire Hour of scheming through old dusty documents and Jaune was still no closer to finding the answers he seeks, the tomes and records pertaining to the foundation of the shinobi clans and the elemental nations barely spoke of the lands he sought, only mentioning the two clans born from the sons of the Sage of the six paths who Brought Chakra into the world.

Jaune didn't know what Chakra was but hazardous a guess that it was somewhat similar to Aura though he had yet to see any signs of it to witness to this strange power.

his little companion was helping him as much as he could, Naruto would bring any tome or document he saw that might be what his protector was looking for and laid them on the table.

Jaune was so immersed in his study that he failed to notice the absence of his companion until "Ahhh!" a scream of pain knocked Jaune out of his world and brought him to the reality of all that was around him, he looked left and right for Naruto but found no hint of blonde hair any where until.

"Beat it you fucking demon!" screeched a woman's voice which echoed throughout the empty library, Jaune sprang to his feet in an instant and raced towards the source of the sound where he immediately saw red at the sight of Naruto on the floor, tears dripping down his face as he nurse a red hand mark on his face from the Librarian standing over him with a look of pure murder on her face.

Naruto braced himself for another attack from her but felt nothing as she was now screaming in pain, he opened his eye's and beheld his saviour holding her back in a suppression hold with her attacking limb pined behind her back in a painful looking bend. "AAAHHH! Your breaking my arm!" she screamed at Jaune who's face was devoid of any compassion or mercy as he glared at her with his blue eye's dimly shining with power.

"Oh please." he scoffed at the woman whom he shifted her captured limb even more behind her back "This is a Mistralian suppression hold. THIS is me breaking arm." and with a twist *CRACK!* her arm bent unnaturally in a crooked fashion. The woman fell to the floor screaming with tears trailing down her face, she cradled her red swollen arm that bent to the left.

Naruto stared at the crying form of the woman who had previously hurt him before looking once more up to his protector in awe at his strength for breaking her arm in such a fashion before he was swooped off his feet and once again placed on Jaune's shoulders who was looking down at the woman in disgust as he strode past her "come on. let's get out of here." he did not hide his contempt towards the woman, nor wipe the look of anger and disgust on his face even as he walked out of the building and out into the streets where a few dozen armed shinobi awaited with the Hokage.

"Hello again Mister Arc. I trust you've had a good morning?"

'Oohhh... you have got to me kidding me!'

 **-Team Rwby-**

In one of the many rooms being occupied by future protectors of Remnant, one team had a varity of emotions and reactions to what they just saw.

"That's. Was. Awesome!" Ruby yelled out in excitement at seeing her professor decimate those bad guy's who dared to try and hurt a little boy "Jaune was all like *HEYA! and WHAA!*" she sounded as she did mocking kung fu moves.

"RAWR" Yang purred at seeing the hidden and somewhat badass side of Jaune that she and all of remnant had never seen before, she was cheering the professor on and had even like his threat to that asshole of a merchant who tried to hit Naruto.

Being an older sister, she too had to put some bullies in their place, especially when those were her little sisters bullies who ran home crying with bruises, and seeing Jaune acting like a big brother brought forth images of the two of them much older with little blonde kids resting in her arms or on his shoulders. Such thoughts brought forth a great need and desire to the young wild blonde to have Jaune all to herself.

"Don't *Rawr* him Yang." Weiss chastised the blonde fighter at her inappropriate reaction to the barbarity on their screen, while she appalled by the acts those people were doing to that sweet innocent and cute child, she was also generally afraid of the merciless brutality that their professor performed on those scumbags that rightly deserved it.

"Ninja's. Professor. Professor and Ninja's" Blakes mind was in a total spiral after witnessing the most amazing show in her life, It had Ninja's, Professor Arc, Professor Arc against Ninja's and a cute little blonde faunus boy with Whiskers that almost looked like a child version of Jaune only with whiskers and of the Professor acting as the parental or older brother role model.

 **-Professors-**

Ozpin, being an immortal wizard who had seen the worst humanity has to offer but he could never become used to their hate and prejudice or their vile cruelity towards children different then themselves, to say that he was disgusted was an understatement.

Glynda was pissed. as simple as that at the vile people who'd dare to try and kill a child, A CHILD. what sort of monsters would try and kill a child who know no wrong and did no wrong to boot, she bent her crop in anger at those people who tried to commit such a vile act with no regard to the consequences that followed.

Bart like the majority of his colleges was angry at the people who tried to kill a child no older then four because of what he is, at first the smartest professor in beacon was dismantling the culture and architecture of village and it's residents and comparing them to old Mistralian culture but when it came to the unjustified and unnecessary hatred towards Naruto, all thoughts turned from the village to it's habitants with ill intent.

The coffee cup in his hand shook and started to form cracks from the uncontained pressure applied to it by the rage filled professor who glared at the populous in his screen.

Peter like Bart and Glynda was also glaring at his screen, his large stylish mustache reared up to show his mouth which was pulled back in a snarl exposing his teeth that grinded together in anger at the people who'd dare try to not only harm but kill a child who has done no evil.

Cinder was feeling many things.

Envy.

Fear.

And Lust.

She was envious of Jaune's new power that made her incomplete one look like a simple spark compared to a forest fire that was Jaune's.

Fear because of his god like power that could easily crush her's with a snap of his fingers as seen on the screen when he created an imposing tree of death but also of this hidden side she saw that she had always suspected to be there.

And final Lust at the power and brutality Jaune displayed that had quivering in her seat in lust fuelled excitement.

 **-Arc Family-**

In the arc Household the siblings of Jaune Arc were cowering in the corner of the living room, The reason?

Their mother was currently in a baby craving stage.

Which meant she was desiring to add more to their growing family which is why she was trying to force her refusing husband Nicholas to have sex with her on the couch, now many would call this one sided forced intercourse as Rape but Juniper Arc liked to call it making babies.

The Daughters of Juniper arc could only watch in horror as their mother ripped her's and her father's clothes off with primal savage before fucking their father viciously.

Little Amber was whimpering in her sister's arms.

 **-Salem-**

In the grimm lands one ancient being of Destruction was incredablly horny.

Salem the queen of the grimm and future destroyer of Humanity was watching possibly the greatest source of porn available to the dark goddess who watch Jaune with an unearthly obsession, his powers and fear inducing acts upon the humans of that world was something the great being admired and dare say smitten with the blonde god who displayed such aweing power and terrifying brutality that put hers to shame.

Salem greatly desired Jaune, her devious love filled mind became creative with the images of little pale spawns of their's running around creating and destroying with god like powers, their eye's burning with star like eye's or hell fire one's.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **I was planning to do an omake for it but didn't have the time or the patience to do it as I really wanted to complete it and post it immediately.**

 **Next Chapter Meet the Pyro Remnant Version.**

 **Take a wild guess who's going to be the Pyro in the trailer.**


	41. Meet the Pyro Remnant Edition

**First off, I would like to say thank you for all of your reviews and idea's, and encouragement towards my works. I took the time to in put an omake at the end of the chapter, one based on one of my favourite shows. also to many of my reviewers who have been sending me request's recently, I would like to say to RwbyFan0071 that...**

 **Yes i'm doing Overlord Arc next! or rather what it's known as the Grimm reaper of Yggdrasil. Also I've been thinking about overlord Raising Hell and Number 2 for the fic in which you guessed it, Jaune is the new overlord.**

 **And again on Jaune Being Meliodas From The seven deadly sin's, I've been thinking about that as well but also of him being Escansor or having his power in his fight between Winter and making a reaction of that. As well as Port having escansor's ability from an old big belly professor to a muscular macho man when the sun comes up and see how his student's react to this transformation of their story telling teacher.**

 **Now then without further ado.**

Meet the Pryo

The scene opened up to a room dimmed by the closed shades with the shadowy figure of a large man sitting on a chair with his large arms folded "I fear no man. But that thing…." The large man's voice becomes hush as he leans forward into the light exposing his grey hair and large mustache "It scares me." Port confessed before the scene changed.

The eerie music continued as the camera changed back to the figure walking through a small town, the deep breathing sounds of a mask echoed in the background adding to the cold air of fear as members of BLU team scurried to buildings to hide and barricade themselves in.

"No, i…. I ain't, I ain't talking about that freak, alright?" The scene switched back to the dimly lit room but with a new person sitting on the chair, the more leaner and smaller individual was less bulky if not muscular then the average man who looked to be more built for speed then strength. He looked and sounded familiar like a certain mercury haired boy with a thing for Jaune, he expressed his fear and terror openly at the main subject so much so that he disparately tried to take off the microphone on his shirt "He's not here is he?" he asked, freaking out and looking in all corners of the dark room before jumping to his feet "How do get this f# %ing thing off!?" he screamed pushing the camera aside.

The scene changed back to the mysterious figure who kicked down the door and walked in with what appeared to be a flame thrower that the camera zoomed in on.

The scene changed back to the room with only one difference being that Jaune was now on the screen, he slowly exhaled the smoke from his lungs as he stares in the dimly lit end of his cigarette in a trance "one shudders to imagen what inhuman thoughts lie's behind that mask." Jaune started as the scene changed back to the terrifying figure who activated the flamethrower which breathed it's fiery breath on those unfortunate enough to in it's path.

The camera switch to the front showing everyone the petite form of the figure who was adorned in red asbestos-lined suit that hugged it's small form, showing off the small bulges protruding from it's chest and rounded ass indicating that it was a she, and on her face was gas mask with black lens. "What dreams of chronic and sustained cruelty?" the camera zoom towards her and into her lens which obscured the screen in darkness before a small glimmer of light appeared in the centre and started to get bigger and multiple into two large circles that swirled around and swallowed up the screen before everyone saw the horror's that the pyromaniac was seeing.

(Do you believe in magic)

All were dumbfounded by what they were seeing, Instead of some hellish/ inferno landscape or even something horrifying, they were all instead greeted by what could be described as… Lolipop land.

The ground was a multitude of colour's splattered all togethers, tree's of large lollipops stood from the ground and colourful flowers pop up.

Yet what was even more disturbing was that in place of the flame thrower, was a golden trumpet like gun that blew rainbows out of it as happy music in the background played.

The camera zoomed out to show the pyromanic now abit less threatening as her suit transformed into a familiar looking red and black combat skirt and dress with a little red cape all fused together with the mask still on her face.

(In a young girls heart, How the music can free her whenever it starts.)

Large balloons of cut animal's floated in the air above the candy filled land below, then a balloon looking like a black and white corgi floated in front of the screen, the scene changed to a large inhuman sized sandwich next to a cookie littered road.

(And it's magic, if the music is groovy.)

A large head of a bald man appeared from behind the quarter eaten sandwich, he chew the portion of the sandwich happily before he flew out with his tiny wings on his baby body. The Heavy landed on the cookie road with baby giggles escaping from his mouth.

(It makes you feel happy like an old-time movie.)

The pyromaniac in happy land pulled one of the large lollipops from it's roots, throw it up in a spin and catch it in her other hand before giving out a muffled war cry from her mask.

(I'll tell you about the magic, it'll free you soul.)

The baby heavy jumped with glee and trotted to her with his little legs, falling once before resuming in his speed trot.

(But it's like trying to tell a stranger about rock and roll.)

The Pyro skipped towards the approaching baby heavy with a merry air around her terrifying form, as they were about to meet, the pyro jump high in the air and spinned before bringing her lollipop down on the baby heavy.

The scene changed back to the real world where flames surrounded the two "AAAHH!" The heavy screamed as the pryo brought down her axe on his head.

Back to candy land, baby heavy had the lollipop buried in his mouth as he giggled in joy despite what acturally happened in the real world.

Then another giggle entered the fold, as the pyro turned around to see another blue flying cherub zoom at her in the form of the scout who landed on her rainbow blower.

The pyro pulled out a bubble blow and blew bubbles in the scout's face.

In the real world The Pyro shot her flare gun right in the scout's face who flew back in the air screaming.

Back again to candy land the scout tumbled in the air, looking fine as the bubbles around him dissipated before the heavy joined him and chest bumped him.

Another giggled joined and Pyro turned to see the blue Medic waving at him from inside a small box but when he saw that she had notice him, he hid inside with the lid barley covering box.

Pyro moved towards it and fix the lid on, the scene switched back to the real world where she was slotting her axe through the large door's bars preventing the medic inside from escaping as he tried to pry the door open "No!" he cried out to pyro before screaming in terror as she unleashed the fire's from her weapon upon the building.

(If you believe in Magic, come along with me.)

In candy land Pyro skipped down the cookie road blowing rainbow's out of her gun with the first two blue members following her, she passed by the engineer and the spy where a big fluffy unicorn suddenly appeared before them. They grabbed onto it as it flew away, the people watching could only hazard a guess of what happened to the two or if that horse was real or something else.

(We'll dance until morning, just you and me.

She then continued out, skipping down the lane and towards the camera where the rest of blue team joined, waving her goodbye, even the demo who was closer to the camera waved with a cheery grin before…

(And maybe, if the music is right…)

"I'm Burning!" Cried out the burning demoman as you stretched his hand out to the camera in plea of help as the rest of blue team behind him burn and exploded.

The scout ran by scream in terror before the sniper was thrown from the burning building and crashed to the floor with bit's of glass landing all around him.

He crawled towards destprately away from the burning debris behind him and latched to a foot in front of him "Help!" he cried out to the own but a look of horror crossed his face and the reason being as the camera switched to his point of view, was that it belong to person responable for all of the death and carnage around them.

The black soulless eye's of her mask looked down upon him with mercy as she aimed her weapon and unleashed it "AAAHHH!" screamed the sniper as the camera zoom in on her with the fire's of her prey reflecting in her black lenses.

The as different sort of music began to play the scene changed to Pyro doing a pose as the camera zoom out to show her in a group of red clothed people who were more or less known in remnant like Jaune (Spy), Port (Heavy) and Mercury (Scout).

Suddenly a title appeared below them

 **TeamFortress 2**

(If you believe in magic…)

The scene then changed to pyro gigging away to the music in her candy land as the camera started to zoom out of the large hole in the blue soldier abdomen where half of his spine could be seen sticking out.

The dying man gasped his last breath, falling to the ground cluching his entrails to show the flaming and crumbling carrnige behind him with Pryo walking away from her massicare as she whistled the song.

 **-remnant-**

The population of remnant were feeling a great number of emotions to this promotion of a product, some enjoyed the show that advertised the promotion of what they guessed to be a game as it seemed to be the only thing considering the number of characters they showed.

The small percentage watching couldn't help but be horrified by what they saw.

In a lone home in the woods an older blonde man in shorts sat on his couch with an expression of horror as he sat frozen to his seat until the phone next to him rang pulling from his paralysis. Answering it he was greeted by the familiar gruff voice of his drunk friend/ brother in law/ teammate Qrow who gruff voice seemed to quiver as he spoke "Tai… did you forget to give Ruby her daily medicine?".

"That was one of Yang's responsibilities since their both in beacon, she was meant to look after and Ruby and Prevent… THIS!" Taiyang couldn't help but sweat as the images of death and destruction along with the bills to match it, appeared in his mind.

 **-team RWBY-**

In beacon academy, in one of the rooms house's young teams of Huntmen and huntress's in training, one team of 3 girls were having a discussion of the recent events as seen on tv. "Yang… is there something we need about?" Weiss asked the sweating wild blonde about the disturbing nature of a certain red hooded girl that was missing from their group.

Yang Xiaolong was sweating badly, the Reason? Her sister was seen barbequing people without Remorse or mercy because she can see the damage and death while she's in Rubyland as she likes to call it. "Um… I don't know… I don't' see any that needs to be discussed."

"Yang… how long has Ruby been a…. Psychopath?" That cause the older sister to get all protective of her little sister.

Yang narrowed her eye's dangerously at the white haired heiress "First off, ICE Queen." Que Weiss yelling at her title "Ruby is not a Some murderous psychopath, she's just temporarily going for her… Psychological stage's as my dad said. Her mother once went through them and she turned out fine." True to form, this was a temporary stage that all women of the Rose clan go through in their pubescent stage, right before or during their Yandere stage.

"Yang this is serious! Ruby clearly cannot see the damage and death she is causing because everything to her is just rainbows and puppies."

"Relax… it's passes… I hope." She whispered under her breath but the heiress heard her words which wasn't encouraging to say the least so she turned to other sane individual in their team.

"Blake, back me up here?" Weiss look to side only to see night sight of the dark haired member, she looked left and right before turning to the bunks beds where she caught a glimmer of amber under bulge in the sheets.

"Please leave me out of it." Blake whispered or rather whimpered in fear of the monster in the screen that was their team's leader.

 **-Professors-**

Despite what was shown their screen, Ozpin and Glynda maintained an air and expression of pokerfaced composer but on the inside they were fearing another Summer Rose Incident "Glynda, please inform Tsune to prep the safety room for Miss Rose when she gets back."

Glynda Goodwitch had her scroll in her hand with the face of the fox faunus nurse on it "Already on it. And should I also tell Tsune to bring out the… *Equipment?*"

"Please do."

Bart sipped his mug of coffee as he studied the disturbing images on the scene like it was a fascinating subject "my, my. It would appear that miss Rose suffers from Delusions that she's in some utopian fantasy where she sees her self-doing no wrong despite havoc she is actually causing. Common symptoms of schizophrenia."

 **I hope you like this chapter and saw that little bit I added with Yang. if you did and are thinking about it for a chapter... then yes there will be a chapter featuring Yang going Yandere or Yangdere from the art work of one of my favourite's artist's Exvnir which you should up on Deviant art.**

 **now then on with the Omake.**

 **Omake- Death by Snu Snu**

Jaune did not know on how to describe the situation he was in, or what he fellow huntsmen Bran and that Kid Mercury were in as well.

A simple trip via Bullhead to unknown origins, what could go wrong?

Oh Right, the engines fail and there were force to crash land in a remote uncharted area in Remnant.

And to make matters worse, they were stranded with no form of communication to single help and they stumbled onto a native tribe of curvy Amazonian women who were Freakishly large.

How large?

Well bigger then the average man, and nearing standing as tall as an alpha Ulsa.

Naturally Qrow made some quip about the women unaware that the bush that they were hiding under was the skirt of one of these women who heard them and knocked them out.

The only good thing was that they weren't killed as well as Penny who was the only female member to tag along on their trip and not be captured because she was girl which made more then welcomed amongst the tribe's women.

So here they were, Him, Qrow and Mercury chained to the wall by their hands and feet a few meters off the ground in the temple before the large statue of a goddess.

Unfortunately one of them wasn't helping the situation that they were in…

"Tighter." Qrow begged as a large woman with blue Mohawk hair fashioned the chains around his neck "how about little spank?" unfortunately for the drunk huntsmen he underestimated the woman's strength against his aura and cried out in pain as she punched his Ass.

As Qrow cried in pain, the Mohawk woman turned to the only female member of their group who watched act with intriguing curiosity "Men Strange. You have them where you from?" she asked penny who still held that friendly smile of hers on her face.

"Definitely." She responded with her usual cheery attitude dispite the situation before her.

"What they for?"

Penny's green eye's illuminated as she searched her memory banks for information relative to question she asked "From what I understand about male Gentitalia, to help produce Offspring and to engage in sexual intercourses."

She went wide eyed as she understood what the tiny girl was talking about "Oh!... you mean SNU SNU!" the entire temple filled with women broke into whispers and hushed gasps of *Snus nu*.

A large woman in a two piece leopard skinned clothing walkout towards them, she hard large wild blonde air and bracelet's, and necklaces made of teeth and bone's "We hear tale, of men used for SNU SNU. But all we have are ancient legend and Subscription to cosmo."

Whether it be a drunk haze or his dick talking, Qrow couldn't help but flirt with the 8 feet tall women "Just a little F.W.I I could be for a little SNU SNU."

"Silience! You want die like last men visit Amazonia?" The blonde commanded.

"What'd they die of?" Mercury inquired before the amazon with the Mohawk answered for him.

"Crushed Pelvises." She stated, looking in the far corner of the room where everyone followed her gaze to see three skeletal remains laying against the wall with satisfied grins on their skulls and burnt out cigerettes inbetween their fingers. But the most notable sight about them was the shattered remains of their pelvises.

What should have been horror turn cries of joy from two of the captive huntmen "Yes!/ Oh thank you Gods in heaven!".

One man had the brains to acturally realise the impending doom before them "on god's." Jaune gasp in fear.

"What are you? Gay?" Qrow asked the blonde professor as the situation before them was what any man dreamed of. To go out happy, to bed a village or a city full of beautiful women until you die.

Suddenly the entire temple shook before the eye's of the goddess statue lit up with fire, a booming feminine voice echoed from the large statue "I the mighty Goddess of Amazonia have decided the judgement of these trespassers." She said, her voice bouncing off the stone walls "The sentence is death…" All gasped at their judgement "By SNU SNU!" until it turn into something both of the doomed men could agree on.

"YEAH!/ WOOHOO!" the two huntsmen cheered, high fiving eachother in the bound state.

"oh dear gods!"

 **-Later, in the cave of oohh~-**

The three huntsmen were carried to the SNU SNU chambers and stripped down to their undies as they stood in front of three animal skinned doorways, yet somehow being away from the temple the group could still hear the voice of the goddess statue speaking to them "the Amazonians will be devided into three groups. The one known as Qrow will be Snu Snu'd by the Large Women of Amazonia." The group of women he was to Snu Snu looked to be among the more brutal and warrior class of women, judging by their rough cloth's and large wooden clubs in hand.

"The One known as Mercury will be snu snu'd by the petite women of Amazonia." The next group of women looked just the same as the other group in terms of height and figure but who he to know the intricacies of their culture, because as far as anyone can see that separates them from the first group was the extra bit of jewellery and fur clothing.

"And Jaune, as the most attractive~ male." The goddess purred throughout the sentence when it came to him "will be snu snu'd by the most beautiful women of Amazonia." The group of women before him dressed in a somewhat stylish fur and cloth two piece clothing with make up and jewellery then the first two groups. "Then the Large women, Then the Petite women, then the large women again." Jaune gasped in horror at the number of women he was forced to Snu Snu until his death.

"Initiate SNU SNU!" The women advanced upon their targets all the while chanting the word they were performing.

Jaune was shaking in his place as the blonde woman from before worked on his knots, A small glimmer of hope made it's way into his very being as he turned to look at the only member of their team who wasn't bound "Penny please! Help us!" he cried out to the young orange haired girl who watch the interaction.

However his desperate plea's of help would be met with Rejection "I'm afraid I cannot Boyfriend. I am greatly interested In these people's culture ritural of the Snu Snu."

"It's Uggs First time. BE GENTLE!" Ugg the wild blonde had finished undoing his binding before hoisting him over her shoulder and taking him into the room to meet his fate like Qrow and Mercury were.

 **-Remnant-**

Meanwhile as this was going on, back in beacon the two senior heads of the Huntsmen academy were discussing a meeting regarding to the disappearance of one of their member's and unofficial member.

"Are you sure this was a wise idea sending Qrow on this diplomatic mission? I must advise you that diplomacy isn't one of Qrow's strong suits and of how severe this situation is." Glynda inquired to the ancient headmaster who slipped his coffee like he normally does.

"Glynda… I understand your scepticism but I assure you that I know what I'm doing." Ozpin reassured his second in command who didn't relax or look relieved because he knew what he was doing.

"And sending Jaune along?" In truth Glynda cared about Jaune more then just a fellow college or a fellow huntsmen, so she was against the idea from the start about sending him into unknown regions with Qrow of all people.

"Mr Arc is by far the most competent member we have for this important duty for the world… not to mention he'll be able to keep Qrow from doing anything to cost us this Alliance with the Amazonians , or perform damage control should Qrow initiate a war with them." Ozpin whispered that last part to himself as he already foresaw the drunk huntsmen loosing their chance to fight off the Grimm with the Amazonians excellent skill and warrior prowess was beyond words.

"… Again, sending Jaune along with him?" Glynda still didn't understand why he sent Jaune instead of a more… qualified man with years of experience.

"The male members of the Arc Clan are infamous for their godlike endurance and Stamina. He'll survive, not to mention the Amazonians have a history with the Arc's." Again he said that last part to himself while also keeping to himself about the extra company in the from of the Mistralian student and Ironwoods Atlas student.

The Amazonians were very welcoming to other women unlike they are with men, plus the deal he made with their goddess requires three men to satiate her warriors needs and hunger's… as well as produce future Amazonians.

 **-back with the three-**

The sounds of moans mixed with cries of pain echoed from the two Snu Snu Room's, while in the last only loud and arousing moans of pleasure escaped from the third and final one.

As two amazonians walked out of the first two rooms with satisfied looks on their faces before walking to the large growing line of women at the third door.

Finally after what seemed like an eternality of agonising waiting, Ugg stumbled out with her blonde hair wilder then ever as she leaned against the doorway with what energy she had left "That no Man. That Wild Beast!" she said as a grin of glee made it's way onto her face as she skipped merrily towards the back.

The women were in awe of what their fellow Amazonian said and couldn't wait to enter as the next one in line walked in and closed the door behind her before the erotic sounds of Snu Snu began.

Next to the line of woman at the Front, Penny stood next to a short hair bluenette with her curious eye's never leaving the door that Jaune was in. "Excuse me?" she called up to the taller woman next to her "What is Snu Snu-ing?" she asked, not having a clue as to what was going on in the rooms.

"It rare and majestic time for Amazonian who capture male to begin the Ritual of pleasure that transforms them into a woman." She described to the innocent and naive android who still didn't know what it was and confessed that she hadn't performed this ritual

"I must confess, I have not undergone such ritual of womanhood." The Amazonian looked shocked beyond belief at the little girl beside her.

"you no Snu Snu?" she gasped at the ginger girl before grabbing her and surprised by her weight pushed her in front of her "here. You experience Snu Snu and Emerge as full grown Woman."

The Amazonian in Jaune's room stumbled out like the ugg's with an ear splitting grin on her face before Penny was nug towards the door in a reassuring manner. Penny walked in through the doors before their closed behind so know one could see what was going on in there.

"Penny!? What are yo-!?"

"Me Snu Snu Time!" was all that penny yelled before the sound of the bed breaking could be heard along with pained and erotic groans of Jaune and Penny mixed together.

From outside the room, the group of amazonians let a smile of pride grow on their beautiful faces as the little girl was they saw go in, will now become a woman when she comes out "she become woman. Me so proud.".

Meanwhile in the short line of the two rooms, Qrow and Mercury stumbled out, breathless, exhausted and their bodies in pain as they pant from the exhausting activities they were forced to endure.

"We need rest." Qrow breathed out in a plea to the woman standing before him and Mercury "the spirit is willing but the flesh is spongy and Bruised."

However their pleas were refused "It time Snu Snu!" one of the amazonians in front shouted with Enthusiasm.

"Couldn't we just cuddle?" Mercury whimpered out before his Amazonian grabbed him by the head and dragged him back all the while as he screamed for mercy.

The same could be said for Qrow who didn't have the energy to scream because he was groaning in pain as he was dragged back in to face his judgement.


	42. The Grimm Reaper of Yggrasil Part 2

**Sorry for the long wait but here his another chapter for all of you readers, followers and fans of my work who's continued support has pushed and aided in giving ideas for this fic.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter, a request by Rwbyfan0071**

 **The Grimm Reaper of Yggdrasil Part 2**

The scene returned to where they left off, in the amphitheatre under the violet star lit night sky. Suddenly a tear appeared in the air and ripped open into a violet portal "my, My." A young enchanting voice called out, earning the attention of Jaune who stood before the two tanned elf children who also turned to look at the newcomer "it would appear that I'm the first one here."

The owner of the voice was a pale girl the height and size of Beacon's youngest student and heiress, she was made up in what could be described as a gothic Lolita look as she wore an old Victorian noble dress with a matching umbrella and hat. She was unnatural pale, not like schnee pale but dead pale with blood red eye's and hat that sat over her white platinum hair that extended out the back and tied into a neat long pony tail by a huge bow on her hair.

'Shaltear.' Jaune noted, introducing the newcomer to the people watching 'A True Vampire, she guards the first, second and third floors of Nazarick."

A tint of red graced the deathly pale cheeks of the vampire as she gazed upon Jaune with a desired gaze "Lord Arc!" she cried out, throwing her umbellar away which dissipated into black butterflies before lunging herself at the taller being and enveloping her arms around his armoured abdomen "The one man I could never rule above! My eternal Beloved!"

A dark spot gathered on Jaune's pale grimm cheeks as he stared down at the petite pale girl who was rubbing herself against him 'AH! Hey!' Jaune internally cried out as the vampiress tried to pull herself up to him to kiss him.

"stop Shaltear! You're starting to slobber on him." Aura called out the vampire who stopped in her act. But not because the elf ordered it, but because

"hello Half pint. I didn't realise you were here." Shaltear responded back to the tanned child size elf who gritted her teeth at the jab of her height. "Having such a foolish older sister much be difficult Mare, however do you manage it?"

"Miss Fake Tit's."

"WHAT!?" Shaltear screamed out, hugging her endowed breast's close to her with a scandalous look on her face.

Aura grinned as at Shaltear's expression and reaction to her accusation "Just as I thought! That's why you went through the trouble of using a gate. You were in a hurry but since you over stuffed your top so much you were worried that they'd shift if you ran here."

Shaltears face adopted a red colouration before her face twisted into that of fury "Watch it elf! You've got nothing but a boy's chest!" she spat out at Aura who didn't look bothered by Shaltear's attempted insult at her figure.

"True but I'm only 76 years old, I can still develop. Where's you're stuck in an undead body, maybe you should learn to accept those bug bites." Shaltear angered, enraged and embarrassed stomped over to the two elf's all the while Jaune watched with sweat dropped expression.

'talk about Nostalgic. Shaltear's creator Paronchmo and his older sister bokoboko chaogoma who created aura and Marie use to have fights like this all the time.' He thought, seeing the two creations of his friends have a go at each other that neared to a fight as Aura didn't even act bothered at the enraged Shaltear's quips to get back at the elf.

"what's with all the ruckus?" A new voice echoed like it was in a hallowed out container "Stop acting like children in front of the master." A large beetle like humanoid stomped his way towards him, his large feet causing the earth to shake with each step along with the foot of his axe. He had a strong build, four insectoid like arms with large finger digits, his entire body was encased in blue aqua coloured armour all around the limbs and exposed area's. On the shoulders Mistralian shoulders were adorned on both parts with four crystals sticking out of his back that looked like ice dust crystals, his insect head had 3 blue eye's on each side and large pincers extending out from the sides of his head and meeting at front of his face.

Jaune studied the imposing creature that stood an inch taller then him 'Cocytus. He's the guardian of the fifth floor and a virtual personification of the word warrior.' He remembered the strong warrior class guardian of his home who's element power over ice made him an unstoppable tank who could trap his foes in the right environment.

"I'll stop when this Elf bitch pays for her lies!" Shaltear proclaimed, her eye's blazing red under the shadows covering her face while her hands were encased in fire. Aura held her whip in her hands as she prepared to defend herself against the mad vampire.

Seeing that things were escalating the insect warrior slammed the end of his axe into the ground creating a stream of ice that travelled to the two Guardian before-

" **ENOUGH!"** Jaune commanded, A dark malevolent aura radiating off of him as his face twisted into a terrifying look that had the Audience watching scared in their seats. All acts were stopped as all occupents in the area stood at attention before the most powerful being in the room **"Shaltear. Aura. We don't have time to be playing around."**

"Forgive me my lord." Both guardians bowed to him as all aggression towards each other vanished.

Though the dark aura did not dissipate or even lessen as his face softened when he turned to the new comer **"I'm glad your here Cocytus."**

"I will always come when you call."

" **Good work."**

"Sorry everyone. I hope you weren't waiting too long." A new human like voice joined.

Jaune turned to see Albedo approaching them with a tall lean man in a red stripped business suit, a devilish smirk was always present on his face as small spectacles sat on his pointed ears and over his eye's.

'Demiurge. He's an insanely powerful demon and guardian of the tombs seventh floor. If Nazarick is ever in crisis He is set to lead the others it's defence' A metal tail, not related or even animal like protruded out from under his coat and swished from side to side like a serpent. Metal spikes formed at the end of it's arrow head.

All of the guardians gathered before Jaune with Albedo at the front as the leader of the tombs guardians "My Lord. We the guardians, Pledge our fidelity." The black winged beauty said before the opening scene took over.

 **-opening-**

 **-With team Rwby-**

"why are we watching this… Thing?" was the sensible and otherwise excellent question that was spoken in four bedded dorm by a certain white haired heiress.

"Because we need to know if the Professor is okay!" The young red hooded girl proclaimed, Sitting upon her bed as she and the other three watched the large screen in their room from their beds. "Look at him. He's a grimm! we could help him if we study him." Ruby said, days after watching the first episode of this new show the young huntress had wiped away her tears of horror and dismay as a new found purpose fuelled by conviction and determination.

"For once she's right Weiss." Blake the only other rational being in the team agreed with their young leader. "Studying Jaune and the world he is in now would aid us in helping him in the future, should we encounter him." The cat faunus had also desired to help the one being she had come to respect and admire.

"Would all of you Hush up! I'm watching the Professor be a bad ass." Yang Xiaolong had shushed her gossiping teammates as she was becoming immersed in show featuring her not so secret crush being a world conquering bad boy.

 **-Professors-**

Meanwhile in another part of the huntsmen school.

"Ozpin. What are we do? Jaune has become just like her." Glynda Goodwitch, deputy headmistress and member to Ozpin's secret organisation against the leader of the Grimm. The blonde haired professor had been pushing the headmaster for answers on their plan to help Jaune.

Ozpin look up from his screen to the blonde woman standing over him with a tired expression on his face "We can do nothing but watch and see Glynda…and pray that Jaune hasn't gone too far." It terrified and somewhat hurt the immortal headmaster that one of his own people who seemed near incorruptible to the Influences of Salem, would suddenly become just like her. And it brought out images of fear of what could happen should Salem and Jaune ever meet.

 **-Arc Family-**

With the Arc family, the entirety of the Arc's Minus the Mother who was still in her nightmare enduced coma was within the living room watching yet another episode of their brother turned monster.

Shame, Guilt and Horror was all that was felt throughout the house as the entire family watches the second episode of their brother/ son ruling over a large tomb filled with monsters.

 **-Grimmlands-**

Within the Grimm Lands.

The queen of the Grimm herself was sitting upon her throne with a cup of wine in hand and remote on the other as she lean against her throne with a satisfied smile on her face as she gazes upon the large screen her followers had set up for her with desirable look.

She swivelled her glass of wine in her hand as she watches what was possibly the best show she had ever took interest in which featured in her opinion a Handsome dark God that held control over life and death it self.

She had put into motion, plans and research into bringing Jaune Arc back into their world or better yet, opening a way into his where she could reign as his queen over this new world.

 **-opening ended-**

The scene returned to Jaune who stood upon the stone stand before the kneeling guardians 'The world of the Massively popular DMNO RPG Yggdrasil has drastically changed after its last service. What I thought to be my final's days living, turned out to be the beginning of something new. My abilities can still be used but various rules have changed, On top of that the NPC's who roamed these halls have gained a free will of their own. Talking and interacting like ordinary individuals.' Jaune smiled… or at least tried to as a smirk graced his lips **"Raise your head."** He commanded automatically radiating dark aura even though he didn't want to 'Dear god… do I need to look any more intimidating?' he internally groaned at the dark attitude that he was giving off.

" **I am very pleased that all of you have come."**

"your thanks are wasted on us. We have pledged ourselves to you and live to obey lord. I fear that our abilities might not meet your expectations, despite this we strive to honour the lost supreme beings, our blessed creators. This we vow!" Albedo proclaimed, with her hand over her chest like the rest of the guardians behind her.

" **Most Excellent My Guardians!"** Jaune was truly touched by her words and their utter devotion to him. A genuine soft smile crossed his dark feature's, making him look more human than demon **"I have no doubt that all of you will fulfil your duties without fail."**

" **Now then."** He started, getting to main subject of this gathering. **"The situation outside the great tomb of Nazarick is at present is entirely unknown to us. With this in mind I had Sebas survey the surrounding area."** The butler from before stood beside the grey marble pillar, awaiting his command.

" **Grasslands!?"** Jaune cried out in surprise as the outside of the tomb was suppose to be a murky swamp, not a bountiful landscape.

"Yes lord. I'm afraid that the swamps that once surround the great tomb are nowhere to be seen. Furthermore I cannot confirm a single building, human or monster within one kilometre of here. It would seem that we're completely isolated." Sebas gave his report. Kneeling before Jaune like all the others with his hand against his chest.

Jaune was surprised by the turn of events happening one after the other. His face shifted into one of contemplation as he thought about what their next move should be. **"… very good Sebas, you've served me well. As I suspected, it appears that the great tomb has been transported to an unknown land equally mysterious means. Floor guardian leader Albedo and Defence leader Demiurge I have a task for you."**

"Lord." The lean humanoid and the black winged beauty raised their heads at attention to him.

" **Fortify our Defences And work on a way to strengthen our information gathering. The rest of you follow their lead."** A wise move when you don't know where you are or what could be out there.

"Lord." The two responded, acknowledging the order.

Jaune then turned the elf twins or rather one of the elf's **"Mare. Is there any way to conceal the great tomb?"** The shy male in the skirt was nervous at being asked an important question about defending their home.

"Y-Yes. Though it would be difficult if all we use is magic, but if we cover the walls in dirt and vegetation it would help to camouflage us from intruder-" however he was cut off by Albedo who couldn't help but feel angered that he'd even suggest this method to hide their home.

"You wish to smear the glorious walls of Nazarick with dirt." Albedo growled under her breath about using the least wasting tactic to hide their home while at the same time sullying it. No one would dare admit it but they too felt that this method was an insult to their creators who made this place and all who live in it.

" **Albedo. Don't make needless remarks."** Jaune chastised the winged beauty who lost any hostility towards the small elf.

"Yes… Forgive me lord. I was careless." She apologised before Jaune once again turned to Mare

" **Are you confident that dirt will be sufficient Marie?"**

"Y-yes I am. As long as you allow it of course?... except.." he trailed off which Jaune understood where he was going.

" **Right… one rounded mountain would look unnatural."** Despite being so many miles away from any possible settlements or civilisation, the sight of a single mound of dirt in the middle of an open plain was suspicious. He turned towards the butler who had gave them the report **"Sebas. Are there any hills are there any hills around the tomb we could blend in with?"**

"No. The area Barren. Nothing but flat lands as far as the eye can see."

Despite the information handed to them about their environment, Jaune had already had an idea in mind **"Fortunately the land can be moulded to suit our needs. Would making dummy hills suffice?"** He inquired to the elf.

"Yes I do believe it will help to blend in with the surrounding."

" **Then that is what we'll do. We'll use illusion magic to Hide the open area's we could not cover."** Many of the people who were watching were amazed by Jaune's cunning and planning, even more so by the people who actually knew him. Like Neo and his family who were currently watching this exchange with full attention.

"ah- of course lord. It will be done."

" **Lastly… there is a question that I would have each of you answer."** Jaune trailed off, his eye's sweeping over the many figures in front of him before turning towards the vampire. **"First Shaltear. In your own words tell me what kind of person I am to you?"** Jaune wanted to know what each of the Guardians true thoughts were about him.

The vampire blushed as she gazed longingly at him "Beauty incarnate. There is nothing living or undead that could ever compete with your radiant glow." She confessed.

" **Cocytus?"** He turned to the giant warrior kneeling on one leg.

"A man who's strength aren't rivalled by any guardian. You are truly worthy of ruling the great tomb of Nazarick. Always and absolute."

" **Aura?"** he asked out to the tanned tomboy elf girl.

"Compasionate. And your always three steps ahead of the game.

" **Mare?"** The shy tanned male elf in a skirt.

"you're a leader who's kind as well as merciful."

" **Demiurge?"** The Lean man in the red stripped business suit.

"A man who makes wise decisions and acts upon them efficiently without any form of hesitation. Also you inadamatic nature makes impossible to predict you.

" **Sebas?"** The Grey hair and bearded butler.

"You were the head of all of the Supreme Being's. And even though the other creators left us behind you mercifully stayed in Nazarick until the very end."

" **And lastly Albedo?"**

The black winged succubus gazed at Jaune in a loving expression, Her yellow silted eye's locked soley on his form while a small tint of red graced her cheeks. "You are the highest ranking member of the supreme beings. Our ultimate master and the ruler of Nazarick. As well as the man to whom my heart belongs!"

Her bold declaration had Jaune at a loss for words " **y-ah-em. Yes I see."** Jaune was taken back by her blunt forwardness but manged to recompose himself **"I have heard your thoughts and given you your orders. Go work faithfully in my name."**

"Lord!" they all said before Jaune teleported out in a flashed and into another part of tomb's hallways.

He leaned against the furnished wall, feeling the weight of acting as they see him to be and the responsibility of leading the creation's of his departed friends. 'Man.. that was stressing.' He sighed at the way they looked at him, revering him as a god amongst them which was technically true as he not only aided in their creation but was also the single most powerful being in the entire tomb. 'why the hell do they have such glorious views of me?'

Back in the Amphitheatre the floor guardians were recoiling from the breath taking pressure Jaune was unknowingly emitting.

Albedo was the first to stand Followed by the elf twins Mare and Aura.

"I thought I was going to faint. That was so scary." Mare voiced her opinion on Jaune's power

"Seriously. I was sure that the pressure would crush us." Aura said with an upbeat and awed attitude compared to her nervous meek twin.

"To think, he would be this amazing." Cocytus breathed out through his helm which blew out a dense fog through the breathers.

"when he show's his power and Authority he is even more glorious then I imagined." Albedo sighed dreamily, her hands clasped together before her chest as she stares at the spot where Jaune previously was.

"Indeed." Demiurge agreed with his superior.

"he seemed pleased with our vow of fidelity. I hope that is the case." Cocytus said.

"He acted completely different when he was alone with Mare and me. In fact he was super kind and gentle." Aura words had an extreme affect on Albedo who seemed to quiver in her place.

"He even gave us something to drink because he thought we looked thirsty."

"That just proves that he's a true ruler. Through and through. His power and mercy make him amazing." As Aura and Mare continued to speak Albedo's quivering became more noticeable and violent that even her long hair began to flair up as her panting's began more and more loud before-

"It's just as you say Mare!" Albedo cried out, Her face twisted into a love sick school girls look that almost resembled a sort of Yandere look to the Mistrailian and Anime viewers. "He was incredibly wasn't he!? He sensed our feelings and acted on them accordingly. Just as an absolute ruler should." "Out of the 42 supreme beings, he stands above them all. When all of the others left, He stayed behind for us." Her Praising of Jaune was more then just Godlike devotion to him. Because he change her original setting in what he thought was going to be his last day, he had made her completely and utter in love of him which went way past crazy.

"If there's nothing more. I'll return to my duties." Sebas Said, Either to get out of the area or to resume his duties "I do not know where Lord Arc has gone within the tomb. But where-ever he is I should stay by his side."

"very well. If anything happens please inform me immediately Sebas, Especially if Lord Arc calls for me personally I will rush to his side!" Albedo once again got into her, let's say… Passionate side. "No matter what I have to sacrifice! But if Lord Arc requires me in his bed chamber then I will need time to prepare! I would need to bathe first- Of Course if he wants to go without bathing! I will need t-"

"You've made yourself clear. Now if you'll all excuse me, I must take my leave." Sebes left as quickly as he could, leaving the other floor guardians behind.

Out of all the Floor Gaurdians standing one had yet to pick herself up from the Ground, which Demiurge Notice the quivering, whimpering form of the Petite vampiress "Is there something wrong Shaltear?"

"Are you hurt? Ill!?" Cocytus inquire to the female beside him who's lifted her head up to present her expression.

Shaltear face didn't twist in pain, it was the exact opposite. A red hue graced her pale cheeks while her eye's were half awake in a dreamy stare, she looked to be on cloud nine as she gaze up at her fellow guardians "hm~? No I'm fantastic I just went a little over stimulated is all. His power was so intense that my underwear went through a small crisis." This earned a chorus of sighs and groans from the people in the world and those watching it who couldn't help but be disgusted by her openness to reveal that she came from exposer to Jaune's power.

"DISGUSTING BITCH!" Albedo spat out in disgust to the vampire.

"What?" Shaltear question the leader of the guardian before getting up from the ground "Don't pretend that you aren't thrilled over the gift he gave us. He shared so much of his power." A dark aura washed over the Amphitheatre as the two female guardians radiated murderious intent on each other "If something that incredible doesn't make you wet, then you must be rancid beneath that skirt."

"You filthy parasite!" Albedo cursed the vampire as her power flared, causing the air around her to become dense and unbreathable while her hair flowed unnaturally.

"The supreme being made me what I am. And I take pride in it, something an big mouth idiotic gorilla like you won't change that!"

"Keep flapping those fangs lamprey! See where it gets you!"

As the two guardians stood off against each other, The other guardians decided to slip away from the two powder kegs ready to explode. "Right… Aura. I'll let you deal with the women issues." Demiurge said the tomboy elf as he, Cocytus and Mare started to walk away.

"Whoa Not so fast!? You can't dump this on me!?" Aura protested to the demon.

"If it starts to get bloody, I'll intervene."

"Goodness. Is this really something to be fighting over?" Cocytus sighed out walking past the elf.

"You too Cocytus!?" She said to the giant insect warrior, leaving her alone with the two other guardians who looked ready to murder each other.

The three male guardians were in a safe distance away from the rest of the group "Their vitriol aside, I'm anxious to see the results of such a union." Demiurge said from their safe position a few yards away from the impending brawl.

"What?" Mare asked as the demon mention a union between their lord and one of the female guardians.

 **-In Remnant-**

"WHAT!?" Was the number word shouted to the heavens as everyone in the world of remnant watching this show couldn't help but let out a cry of surprise, Shock, and Horror at the thought.

All except for a certain mother who awoke from her coma like sleep at the sound of Grandchildren.

 **-Back in the Amphitheatre-**

"It would be a great addition to our forces. And it would pay the way for Narzaric's Future." He tried to explain to the small elf boy.

"I'm not sure I follow you?"

Demiurge sighed at the elf lack of vision "Every great ruler needs an heir don't they?" He began, getting the idea in his colleges heads, and the heads of everyone listening. "Lord Arc stayed behind until the end. However one day.. he may leave to join the other supreme being's wherever they went. Therefore it would be nice for him to leave an heir for us to pledge our loyal to. Agreed?"

"Uumm? So what your saying is that one of them should give birth to Lord Arc's heir?" he asked, looking at the two powerful women looking ready to tear each other apart. Teeth sharpened, Eye's blank and glowing and nails extended, and sharped as they growled like animals.

"Blasphemy! If we do our duty that wont be needed!" Cocytus shouted out, The thought of Jaune leaving was equally terrifying to the giant as it was to his fellow's.

"Yes of course. But Instead of serving one lord, we could pledge our services to his line."

Cocytus finally understood and got excited as images of children with Jaune's features appeared in his mind "Oh! Would be kind of nice. NO! it would be wonderful! I could see it now, I would be Uncle Cocytus!-" The Warrior then went into rant about their master's heir, from genders to training but he was ignored by his two companions as he walks off.

Seeing the giant warrior preoccupied in his fantasy, Demiurge turned to the small elf to ask another question on his mind "By the way Mare. Is there a particular reason why wearing female garments?".

"A-actually this was something that Bokoboko Chaguma choose for me." Mare grabbed the bottom of his skirt in a nervous twitch "She said I was cross dresser or something like that. Maybe wearing these clothes makes it easier to cast my magic spells."

Demiurge seemed to have accepted his answer and thought about it "…hmmm… Interesting. Perhaps It would be fruitful to try and have the males dress as females at some point later?" he then looked to the far side of the Amphitheatre "Cocytus, come to reality please!?"

The Giant warrior walked back to the group with a positive air around him "What a magnificent scene. Truly something to wish for."

"I'm happy your happy… Aura, have Albedo and Shaltear finished their little spat!?"

"Yeah. The cat fight is over, and now their arguing." The female elf said as the two women behind her panted in exhaustion of their verbal and otherwise minor catfight.

"We are just deciding who the master's wife should be." Shaltear simply said after regaining control of her breath. Her eye's glancing towards the others as sweat grace her face.

"Obviously the Ruler of Nazarick's will have multiple wives. It would be strange for someone of Lord Arc's power and position to not have a harem. But only one of us can be his official wife."

"Yes that's fascinating but don't you think we should focus on the task our master assigned to us?" Demiurge said bring the main subject that their Lord Jaune had assigned them.

Albedo recomposed to herself to her Leader persona "Yes of course, Back to work. But Shaltear, we will discuss this later at length."

"looking forward to it."

"Now then. It's time to begin planning."

 **-3 days later-**

In another part of the tomb, Jaune was in what looked to be a private training room or armoury because of the caskets full of swords and the wardrobe full of armour and weapons.

The new lord of the Tomb had been exploring and experimenting with his powers these past few days, Now he was testing the limitations of his abilities with melee weapons which is why he is here.

'I didn't have the luxury of choosing my class or what I am but I know for a fact I can still wield a weapon of any type… well all except for one.' Picking up one of the many created great swords of the tomb from their casket, The large great sword was weightless in his grip, evidence to the flawless motion as he twirls the blade in his hand before resting it in a simple sword stance 'Lets give this a test.' Gripping the weapon in both hands he raised it above his head before bringing it down in a swift motion creating a gust of wind from the blade that impacted against the wall in front of him. 'Just as I thought, I can wield a Melee weapon that's requirements I meet. It's been 3 days since the supposed termination of the game now becoming a reality, And I haven't felt any resentment or uneasiness about my form or species.'

The physical sensations were the first of many to return to him these past few days, yet as he felt alive more alive then ever he also felt… different. He wasn't scared, Nervous or even resentful of his form or the life he was living now, it was as if he was no longer human, both physically and mentally. 'On top of that whenever I get emotionally unstable some outside force some outside force calms me down. That bears some investigation but for another time because right now I need to know where I am and what I can do. I haven't felt the urge to eat or sleep as much as when I was human, in fact I barely do bit of both now. Likely involve with current forms condition, Not much is known about the Grimm other than that they are drawn to negative emotions like Fear, Sorrow and Rage, and have been known to be attracted to the sap of the tree's in emerald Forest. There also the sudden response of my Libido which I haven't felt for a decade which is… good concerning the fact I haven't felt it for years.' Putting the sword back with the others Jaune went to another section of the room were a collection of blunt weapons were kept.

Jaune then went to pick up a large war mace but the second he lifted it up from it's pedestal he felt the great weight of it weigh heavily on his limbs forcing him to drop it where it crashed into the floor much to the notice of the long haired brunette maid to the side.

"Shall I get that?" she asked him.

" **Yes"** he said looking down upon his hands with a thoughtful look before gathering his power and commanding one of his many abilities "Create greater Item." A bright light enveloped his form before receding to show him in different armour then what he was wearing.

Unlike his first armour which was thinner and more flexible then normal armour, This one was bulker and well built, made for hard battling then it's counterpart.

Full body dark ebony armour with scale designs, The shoulder guards were spiked upwards and joined together with a metal webbing making them look like small draconic wings, a dark short cape was adorned on his back and under the arms as it was attached by the shoulders. Yet was terrifying out of the armour was the Helmet which didn't have a facial expression as the metal that formed the helmet spit into multiple blade like spikes that covered the face except for the eye's which were tiny dark holes where a red light escaped bore from their dark abyss. The crown of the helm was littered with multiple spikes that were incredibly lengthened to resemble a crown. (Saurons armour)

The armour was made out of a description of a popular character he heard many of his comrades talk about out of a medieval fantasy movie he wish he could have seen. Combined with his imposing inhumanly tall form made Jaune all the more terrifying as he now looked like a dark king with the frightening crowned helm over his head 'it's just like Yggdrasil. If an item allows it I can bypass any restrictions on my class.' He thought, feeling all of his magical power transfer into his core physical abilities, making him into an almost warrior class without changing classes. He took the offered mace that his servant was holding and was able to wield it now thanks to the armour **"Naru, I'm going to go outside for a bit."** He told the maid now identified as Naru.

"The guards shall Accompany you, Just say the word."

" **There is no need, I'll go alone."**

"Please wait lord. If you leave without an escort We would be unable to protect you, It is our sworn duty to act as your shields and perish."

" **I won't allow it. There is something I must do Discretely, My decision is made."** He told the servant as he handed the mace back to her.

"As you wish my lord." She accepted his command, bowing to him as he teleported out of the room and into another part of the tomb.

 **-1** **st** **floor, tomb entrance-**

Jaune Teleported into another part of the Tomb, a dark column filled hallway **"This is so tiring."** He breathed out at the tiring act he was keeping up around his friends creations " **I am unable to use magic while in this armour but I can make due with what I got."** Walking up the stony steps were a little bit of light shined from, walking up the final steps he was greeted by three fear inducing creatures that towered over him. 'Whoa!?... Jealously, Averous and Wrath? What are three of the demon generals under Demiurge here on the first floor?' He thought looking at the three power demons in front of him.

The first of them was Jealously. The demon had the figure of female in tight revealing cloth with large jewels hanging from below the waist, she had pale skin but was most notable about her was her head which was bird like along with the limbs at the end of the elbow which developed into wing's.

Averous (Greed) was male humanoid in dark brown armour, he had long blood red hair and a dark visor over his eye's that was adorned over the top half of his head. Dark bat wings sprouted out of the man as fangs protruded from his bottom lips.

Finally was Wraith the very personification and image of a demon. Larger and more muscular then his brethren, Horns and large fiery wings made up this demon's appearance.

From behind the three a familiar lean figure appeared, The demon guardian immidately noticed him 'Demiurge.' In a thunderous movement all four figure knelt before him.

"It's you my lord, but why are traveling without an armed escort? And… wearing such armour?" Demiurge inquired to Jaune's Appearance to the floor and his general appearance.

Jaune was confused and surprised at how he was able to recognise him 'how is he able to tell that it was me?... Right… I remember now, only someone wearing a Guild Ring can teleport anywhere in the tomb.' Gathering his composer he stood with confidence before the four powerful demons **"There is a reason for my Presence here."**

Demiurge seemed surprise by his answer but seemed to have understood it… in his own point of view "So that's how it is." He started "As expected of a great ruler, Your attention to detail is impeccable.".

Jaune was caught off by Demiurge's misinterpretation of what he was really here for 'Wait what!?... I just wanted to go outside, And see what the world we in is.'

"However I'm afraid I can't let you leave here without an escort. If something were to happen I would never forgive myself."

Jaune knew he couldn't sway them, they were completely devoted to his well being and protection which was annoying from time to time but he couldn't fault them for wanting to protect him. **"… then I will allow you and you alone to accompany me."**

"Thank you for indulging my selfishness lord. I will not fail you." He said as Jaune walked past the demon who got up and followed after him.

The two walked though the lifeless dark hall, the sound of their boots echoing throughout the hall with Jaune's heavy metal ones obscuring the tapping sound of Demiurges sharp shoe's as the clanging of metal met with each step.

Light began to illuminate the hall as the two made it outside and For the first time Jaune was at a lost for words of what was before him.

From within the fear inducing helmet, Jaune's eye's widened in shock and awe at the sight of the beautiful star littered night sky above their heads 'Amazing…. It's just so beautiful, The star filled sky. A scene that I never thought I'd see again after so many years, Not even the artificial one in floor six could never compare to the real thing.' All that was above the earth was decorated in the shining jewels of the stars and a whole large moon which graced the land's below in it's white light.

Wanting to get a better look at his new environment Jaune called upon his natural abilities granted to him by his unique form "Wings." From out of his back, Large black feathery wings sprouted from the back of his shoulders.

They looked beautiful in their dark imposing way, making Jaune look like a fallen angel with their colouration and appearance.

With a large flap Jaune push off from the ground and flew upwards into the air, ascending with each flap but he was not alone in the sky. Because down below looking up at him was Demiurge who seemed to be in pain as he hunched forward before a pair of green dragon wings slowly sprouted out from his back, but that was not the only thing to happen because with this transformation his human face was replace with a lizard's head with two large red eye's and a large maw with razor sharp teeth.

The transformed Demiurge flew up after Jaune with his wings while the real Jaune flew right above the clouds before stopping and hovering a few thousand feet above the world below. He ripped his helm off to truly see the world around him, the helm dissipated into nothing as Jaune hovered in his place.

He saw the clouds above the green lush lands below and the large oval and whole moon shine down upon it in it's pure white glow.

He was complete awe of everything around him 'I can see everything with just the moon's light. I wish blue planet were here to see this world's unbelievable beauty.'

" **The stars in the sky glitter like jewels in a toybox."** Jaune marvelled at the new worlds sky.

From behind him, the demon Demiurge spoke with the same voice from his reptilian mouth "I believe that this world exist so that you may adorn those riches, and we guardians exist to help you do so." He said as Jaune turned to listen to him.

"… **Hmmm… you could be right about that."** A small smile graced his ghostly pale lips as he returned his gaze back onto the night sky, taking in it's glistening beauty before him. **"perhaps I were sent to this land to obtain those riches for my self along with every treasure that shines beneath them. But to hoard such things would be the height of selfishness. Instead I will use those riches to adorn the halls onto the great tomb, it's inhabitants and my friends of Azinz oon gown."**

"if you wish it we will use all of the power of Nazarick to obtain it my lord."

"heheh… we don't even know what exists in this world, it's a little early for a quest…. Then again it would be interesting to try and conquer this world." He simply said but what he didn't know was that his words had a profound affect on the demon behind him.

'What am I saying… it's not like I can even pull that off. Though I do wonder, am I the only one trapped in this world? Are there other's who share a similar fate? The messaging skill hasn't reached anyone though that may be due to them being at a longer range to receive it or it might be the affect of the magic that change it.' 'Still if there's anyone like me out there then I should spread the name of our guild, it would yield better results since it's a well known name.'

As he finished contemplating his next move when a sudden loud rumble caught his attention.

Looking down he watched as the very earth it's self moved from all direction like a Tsumani of dirt that shifted towards the great tomb, smashing against the outer walls, covering it in mountains of dirt. The source of the unnatural movement belong to the small elf boy who wielded his wooden staff that glowed from the tip 'Earth Surge. He's using a skill to increase his magic range and a class skill to amplify it's affects, The magical earth element spell that shifts and controls the forces of the earth at the caster's command. Well done Mare.' He congratulated the little mage for his creative idea and spell work.

"Lord Arc, might I ask what you plan to do?"

Jaune turned back to the demon flying beside him **"I wish to thank Mare for his hard work. What do you think I should give him in appreciation for his effort?"** What better to get a guardian a gift then to ask another on what they think they would like.

"I'm sure that he would be happy to see you speak to him my lord." The guardian replied before Jaune moved his hand to his face and the fearsome helmet from before appeared on him once again.

Jaune flew back down to the tomb wall where Mare was using another one of his spells to make flora and fauna glow on the dirt cover walls of the tomb. Just as he had touched down the little elf mage noticed him and was excited to see him.

"oh- Lord Arc!" Mare cried out in excitement, forgetting his work as he ran up to the tall grimm lord "Why are you here? Oh no did I make a mistake already!?"

" **quite the opposite Mare. Your work is more then just appreciated, It is greatly important to the safety and security of the great tombs residents."** He said reassuring the nervous the boy.

"R-right."

" **I wanted you to know how grateful I am at your work that is an example of the guardians power and will to achieve greatness for the guild."**

"I-I thank you My lord."

Jaune extended his armoured hand out the tanned elf "I want you to have this." A small light appeared in his hand before disappear to show a gold ring with a jewel in it.

Mare was more shocked then surprised at the object being presented to him "That's a ring of the guild!" he cried out at the holy and revered object of his creators "But only supreme beings are allow to wear this, I can't accept this!?".

" **There's no need to panic Mare."** Jaune assured the elf **"Moving between the Floors can be difficult, This ring will allow to move about unimpeded in your work. Now take this ring and use it to serve Narzaric well."**

Hesitant as he was, he took the large gold ring and place it on his finger where it magically shank and contracted to fit perfectly around his digit "Thank you so very much Lord Arc! I'll be sure to work Extra hard for you in the honour of Nazarick I swear it! I'll be worthy of this gift!"

" **I'm sure you will."** From within his helmet Jaune couldn't help but smile at the Boy's enthusiasm to do anything for him.

"Yes!... by the way my lord, I was wondering why are you dressed like that?"

"It's simple Mare." A new joined as black silky feathers floated down from the sky. Looking towards the source Jaune beheld the floating form of Albedo who looked even more majestic as she hovered in front of the moon with its luminous glow shining on her skin.

" **Albedo."** Jaune addressed the leader of the floor Guardians as she landed before them.

The Succubus walked past Demiurge who reverted to his human form before stopping just beside Jaune to address the small elf ."It's for our sake. He didn't want to bother any of us while we were working, it's like a disguise. If we knew that he was here watching us, we would stop just to praise him. If that happened then nothing will get done, isn't that right Lord Arc."

" **As expected of albedo you knew exactly what I was thinking."** He agreed even though that wasn't what he was here for.

"I'm leader of the floor guardians my lord. But even without that title, I'm certain I would sense your thoughts and feelings as if they were my own."

"Is that so?" Mare asked, lifting up his hand to hold up his staff but unfortunately it was the Hand where the guild ring was present.

In a flash before everyone watching, Albedo's eye's busted wide with Shock, Surprise, Anger and envy. A combination that had both the viewers watching on edge and glad they weren't there, and unfortunate for Jaune as he felt as if he had just unintentionally stepped onto his own landmine.

Albedo's face returned to it's graceful smile as she turned to look at her leader/ love "Is there something wrong master?" she asked as if there was nothing wrong a second ago.

" **a-th-a- no nothing at all."** He stuttered, feeling truly afraid at the moment before turning back the elf who was oblivious to the situation before him **"Right then Mare. Sorry for interrupting you, you may return to your work now."**

"Oh sure, I'll get right on it My lord. Please excuse me." And with that Jaune was left alone with Albedo and Demiurge.

A short silence had followed after Mare had left and Jaune turned back to the black haired beauty **"Albedo, I should give one to you as well."**

"Give me one, Of what lord?" she said, Smiling coyly as if she didn't know what he was giving.

Jaune presented another Ring to her "This will make your work as Administrator of the Guardians a little easier, Use it wisely."

Albedo took the offered object from his head and bowed to him in thanks "Thank you very much." Jaune was then taken back by her unusual behaviour as she started to breath awkwardly and rub her thighs together.

From under his helm Jaune blushed at the sight at the sight of Albedo doing… whatever it was that she was doing and making him extremely uncomfortable **"ah- Work diligently… Demiurge I will prepare one for you another time."**

"I understand Lord. I only hope that one day I can prove myself worthy of the treasure."

" **I have done what I planned to do. I will return below before I cause anymore distractions."** And with that the Future conqueror of the world teleported away into the tomb, just in time for the black haired succubus to express her pleasure.

"OH YESSSS!" She screamed, Her voice echoing throughout the vast empty plains.

-meanwhile in another location-

In a location far from the Tomb, The camera showed valley were men in armour rode their horse's through with another group looking at them from above the cliff standing over them.

The camera paned closer to the second group who looked to be entirely made up of mages or spell casters judging from the ceremonial robes and light weight cloths around their bodies with white cloth masks over their heads except for one who stood in front of them all. "We will attack the next village tomorrow morning." The Leader of the group said as the camera then showed his entire face which looked like a classic weasel face villain. "And guide the beasts to their cages." He finished with a sinister smirk before the ending came.

 **-ending Remnant-**

The people of Remnant were enjoying the ending of yet another episode featuring the most well known and well loved professor of beacon who is now a grimm like creature.

The new show was earning a great number of praises and fans who took to the show greatly, creating artworks and fanfiction on the anime with Jaune being the main subject of all.

The people couldn't wait for another episode to come out.

 **-Team Rwby-**

Back in the dorm room of team RWBY (Ruby).

"Jaune don't worry. We'll save you." Ruby Rose silently declared as the ending song played on their large tv.

Weiss rolled her at the young girl that was her leader "Right… and how are we suppose to do that?" she asked with heavy sarcasm.

Back up for the red hooded girl would come in the form of the 3rd member of their team "we wait. Watch and see until an opportunity presents itself." Blake added, Joining her leader in their crusade to help reverse Jaune's condition.

However not all held the same enthusiasm as the rest. Case and point being the wild blonde drooling at the sight of Jaune in dark armour "I can't wait to see more of badass Jaune!".

 **-Professors-**

"Ozpin-"

"I know Glynda. I fear that we are losing mister Arc with every second." Ozpin sighed heavily. With every second he watch's his own employee sink further into dark influences of the Grimm. Case and point being the inner monologue of his voice, his actual voice describing his new forms need's and abilities which while helpful in his fight against Salem, but at the same time he was plunging further and further away from his humanity.

Ozpin had no doubt in his mind that Salem was now seeking Jaune as an ally or worse… a mate. Both senario's are worse then other because if it was indeed the latter then gods help them against the her progeny should she even have the ability to bare child.

Then there's James or General Ironwood, the Professional side of his military ally against Salem and her Grimm army. James will do anything to protect Humanity, even if that means killing Jaune to prevent Salem from gaining a weapon against them.

Bart having come out of his frozen state of shock and horror had begun analysing the newly transformed Jaune and his abilities, along with the world and it's laws.

The smart green haired genius teacher had already concluded that the world's laws were all based on game rules, such as activation time of abilities and their cool down rates. Objects and items responded with attribute requirements and buffs to them to increases the wielder's primary attributes to their class.

And like the characters in the game, the higher the level, the more powerful they and their abilities will be.

It's basically like any other MNO RPG game with all the same rules applied.

Cinder was in awe of Jaune. He was demonstrating more then what she had originally thought.

He had displayed great cunning and intelligence, organising the defence of his base of operations by disguising it around it's environment.

Not only that but he had an awe inspiring air about that mixed in both fear as well as awe that only her master Salem was capable of.

Truly he was a dangerous man that she had thought him to be.

And now even more dangerous thanks to his new disposition.

She could only hope as to not irk or earn his ire should she meet him again.

 **-Arc family-**

In the arc household, the entirty of the arc family, including the newly awakened Juniper Arc were having mixed reactions to this episode.

The Mother of the lord of the tomb had been awakened from her long slumber by the holy and divine word of Grandchildren but to both the joy and dismay of the entire family who now had to deal with their baby craving mother once again.

The father and daughters watched as their mother/ wife face pressed against the screen with a giddy grin on her face.

 **-Grimmlands-**

In the Grimm Lands Salem, the queen of the Grimm had finished almost the entire bottle of wine and was now sitting against her throne with a drunk lusty smile on her face.

The huntsmen turned Grimm had shown great cunning and intelligence just as her surbordinate Cinder had talked about.

Traits she considered respectable and admirable in her opinion for people she considers worth her time or even her attention to accept into her council. She had seen her future king to be in that dark fearsome armour that was worthy of being the armour of the king of the Grimm.

It was dark, powerful, intimidating and above all else… it was Beautiful to her. It also helped that the helm had long spires upon the top of the head forming a dark crown that inspired awe as well as fear.

Then came the wings which in truth she had always dreamed of having or seeing. Dark, Majestic and beautiful and when on him it made him look like a fallen angel or a god.

Salem wanted him and she wanted him now.

 **I hope you all enjoyed that chapter and enjoyed the extra addition I added in with the Armour of Sauron from Lord of the Rings replacing the traditional armour of the anime but that doesn't mean it will replace it throughout the entire story, only at certain bits and parts of the story.**

 **If you prefer the tradition dark knight armour of Ainz Ooal Gown then I'll remove the armour and put it back on the original story line.**

 **now for future questions you may asked?**

 **Will Crocea Mors be in the story? Yes... I already have a backstory on it on the next chapter and why it is not seen on and with Jaune. until then you'll have to wait.**

 **Will I be doing another extra bit or side story to the fic? Yes. I've had this idea of Jaune getting transported back to remnant and everyone trying to find him which will either lead to a fight or other interactions. Like the Atlas Military trying to destroy him all the while Salem is sending her grimm after him.**

 **On related subject to this fic.**

 **I don't believe I could do another long chapter before or on Halloween but i'll try and do a short Halloween special for all of you... maybe even add an omake.**

 **Thank you for your patience and please review.**

 **-omake: Momma Arc Visit's, White sheep edition.-**

Jaune. The great tomb of Nazarick's new leader was seating upon his throne before the Floor guardians in the Guild throne room, Discussing their next course of action when…

*THUM* A large tear in the fabic of reality appeared. All of the guardians assembled took defensive stances in front of Jaune before the large swirling dark portal to protect him.

But unfortunately for the god like grimm lord, they couldn't protect him from this.

"Jaune Salem Arc." A familiar, Fear inducing, Shame reminding voice called out from the swirling void before a pale black veined and red eyed face appeared from the darkness looking the taller male grim.

Jaune was still with fear as the creature walking out of the portal in a black dress was the one person he had least expected to see much less want to see.

" **Mom!?"** Cried out the ruler of Narzaric who surprised both his guardians and the population of remnant at the title he address the fellow female grimm lord.

"Mom?" called out both the guardians and the people of remnant who watch as the insanely powerful god like being was "This is our lords Creator?"

" **Wha-What are you doing here!?"** Jaune stuttered as he watched his mother walk past the guardians and towards him with an angered disappointed look upon her face.

"What I am doing here is not important. It's what you were doing that should

"First you leave home against my wishes, disappearing altogether. Then I find out that after all these weeks without so much as a word from you, I see you on our screen. In another world with plans to conquer this world." Word after word of all that he had done assaulted Jaune with large amounts guilt and shame that stabbed at him like daggers in the heart.

Salem up down or rather up at her tall shame filled child with a hardened look "My son… I am so proud of you!" she exclaimed, all anger and disappointment washed away in an instant and replace with joy and pride.

" **What!?"** He shouted out in confusion at the unexpected praise he had just received.

However Salem was not finished as she look up at her boy with her red blazing eye's filled with love and pride for her son "Oh This rebellious phase that you were going through with talks and dreams of becoming a huntsmen, I knew it wouldn't last and that you would return to origins of becoming the prince of all the grimm. But it's even better, because now you've matured into the King of the Grimm! Oh you've made me so proud!" The she then enveloped her son in a hug, wrapping her arms around his armoured waist and pulling him closer to her.

" **ummm…. Your welcome mom."** He replied, returning the hug he was receiving.

A cough then caught her attention, looking away from her little boy she saw that one responseable was the tall human looking man in the stripped professional suit "Excuse me my lady?" Demiruge first started before bowing to her "Allow me to be the first to welcome you to the great tomb. We are incredible fortunate to be in the presence of our lord's Progenitor." All behind him the other guardian knelt and bowed to her.

A dark hue graced her unnaturally pale cheeks "oh your too kind." She thanked them "My advisors were cautious about me coming here before they could test out the portal."

"Advisors?" Jaune questioned, already knowing who before a human arm appeared from the portal, waving aimlessly from side to side grasping the air before a thin man with dark hair and large mustache appeared from the portal.

"My Lady. Forgive me for saying this but please! In the near future let us test out these things before you risk your own life." Arthur Watts, a member of Salem's council and family Physician for Salem's offspring.

"Your value for my life is appreciated Watts. But nothing will keep me from my boy."

It was then that Arthur notice the taller being right next to him fixed what creases there was on his clothes before addressing his taller counterpart "Arthur Watts. Family physician and advisor to Lady Salem." He introduced himself to demiurge who pushed up his glasses.

"Demiurge. Secondary leader of the floor guardians, in charge of the defence of the tomb."

From out of the portal another but more well built man walked out of the portal. He has short brown hair, a beard and hazel eyes. The large muscular man walked out before being stopped by his larger and equally imposing counter part who looked down upon him.

The two fighters engaged in a starring contest, eye's unflinching as an air of silence rotated around them before the large man extended his large hand towards the stronger insectoid. "Hazel." The second, calm headed member of Salem's council introduced himself to the warrior guardian who grasped it.

"Cocytus." The floor guardian introduced himself to human who in his opinion had earned his respect as a warrior because he stood up to him without flinching.

Next out of the portal shot out a dark blur that passed both the men and the guardians before it landed not to far from the throne.

Kneeling to the ground was what appeared to be another man who had a brown ponytail braided to resemble a scorpion's tail. He wore a white sleeveless jacket with leather belts strapped to it, along with white pants.

As he got up he was revealed to be pale man with gold eyes that held madness and insanity within them. But the most noticeable thing that made him from a human was the black scorpion tail that attached to the base of his lower back.

The insane and over zealous member of Salem's council started to let out insane chuckles as he stood to full height "Hehehehe My name is Tyrian. Proud Uncle to Prince Jaune Arc and his Sister's the Princess's." The insane gave a humble bow before everyone.

From out group of guardians Sebas stepped out to meet the scorpion faunus. He stopped before the mad man, placing hand over his chest and bowing to him "Sebes. Loyal servant to Lord Arc." He introduced himself to the half human, half animal being.

However all was not done just yet, because out from the portal was this time a young woman in a red dress and sharp heels. She had raven colour hair and burning amber eye's.

Her eye's locking firmly with Jaune's as she walked up to him with a purpose in his blazing eye's "Hello Jaune." She said casually to the Taller being before her.

" **Cinder… Hey!"** He said with a nervous tone to his voice as he gave his adopted sister an uneasy smile.

'Who is this bitch?' was the united thoughts of Shaltear and Albedo who glared at the raven haired beauty in the red dress.

" **I'm glad everyone is here but eh…. What are you doing here?"** He asked only to be given a look by his mother that hit him hard.

"Jaune Salem Arc. Don't tell me you didn't want to see me!?" his mother gave him a hurt expression as black tears wailed up in her eye's.

" **Nonono! That not what I meant!"** He quickly said, waving his hands in a panicked dismissal as to calm his near tearful mother **"I'm just simply wondering why are you here?"**

Her teary expression was wiped away in an instant and replaced with her smiling face once again "Why to help you of course."

" **Help me?"**

"Your plans to conquer this world. You're new to the whole world domination, and I am here to help you though the goals of being the king to all. Your going to need an army, Land, subjects, a kingdom and most importantly… heirs to continue your legacy" the last part she said with an even bigger smile on her face as her red eye's became lost from physical world as she lost herself in her own fantasy of multiple children bearing her strong look in appearance as they run around her, playing games and hugging her legs.

Salem was unfortunately pulled from her fantasy by the leader of the floor guardians herself "Pardon me Lady Salem?" Albedo called out to her in a gentle tone.

The mother of Jaune turned to look at the black wing beauty, studying her appearance and cataloguing them in her mind of traits of that her future grand princes and princess's would inherit.

"I believe I could help in producing you a line of heathy and powerful grandchildren." Salem's eye's lit up at mention of grand children as she stares at Albedo with new found interest. "We succubus's are legendary in being extremely flexible and active in the bed room. We are also known to be fertile and able to produce many children in our long eternal life.".

While Salem was once again in her own little world, dreaming of little bundles of joy with beautiful black wings that were soft against her pale fingers. A two pair's of eye's glared at Albedo in anger and jealousy.

One of them belonging to the local vampire who didn't want to be out done by her rival.

Stepping forward Shaltear gained everyone's attention as she stood before giddy mother "Why settle for one wife when your son could have another. Greeting I am Shaltear. And we vampire are known to have legendary stamina, especially in the sheets."

Albedo narrowed her eye's at the petite vampire beside her before pushing her way in front of her "Forgive Shaltear my Lady. She failed to mention that as a vampire she is undead and lacks pulse to supply life to her dead barren womb."

A tick mark appeared on the vampire pale head but she managed to contain her anger as "You'll find this big mouthed gorilla to be incredibly misinformed. Only bitten vampires lack the ability to bare life within them unlike us purebloods who are blessed with the divine ability to bare children."

"You filthy Lamprey." Albedo spat at the vampire, invoking once again a verbal fight between the two to which Everyone besides Salem, sweat dropped at the scene.

'can this get any worse?' Jaune thought, seeing his mother gush at the thought of grandchildren all the while the two guardians who had proposed themselves to be the mother's of his children, bickered like children. Throwing insults at each other.

 **-Remnant-**

Mean while in remnant, everyone was the extra special of the episode and couldn't help but watch as the grimmified Jaune Arc was talking to his… mother. They didn't know how to feel at this scene.

Like one white haired huntress in her dorm with her teammates "what am I watching?" Weiss asked, looking at the screen with a strange look on her pale face.

"I don't know but I can't look away." Blake answered, staring at the almost comedic scene of Hentacle or Jaune interacting with his mother and family.


	43. Saw Remnant Short (Short Halloween Fic)

**Here is the Halloween short that I promised. Unfortunately I couldn't do an omake like I wanted but I've already began work on a few, One of them being the arena scene feature Jaune as Thor and Cinder as Loki. For the Incredible hulk... well you'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Also Monty Python's Killer Rabbit featuring The Cast of The Beacon's civil war. You know where this is going for those who know this scene, and for those who don't then look at it on Youtube to understand.**

 **Now without further ado. I give you.**

 **Saw Remnant short.**

It the single day of the month that happens once a year.

A traditional holiday where the population of Remnant part take in the darkside of things, dressing up as monsters instead of running away from them.

And like all holiday's, the channels on every Tv was littered with Holiday specials featuring twisted and dark films that would make you hair stand on end.

But today was special, as a new film that hadn't been shown in the cinema was being air on the tv instead.

Natural, everyone tuned in on the channel it was on and watched with fixated awe and fear at the movie's grusesome scene's.

 **-Team RWBY Dorm-**

Like all of Remnant, The residents of Beacon Academy were also watching the Halloween special which featured a free to watch Horror movie that had the audience in both awe and sickening horror.

One such group of people included the Four Huntress team who were in their night clothes watching the grossest film in the dark with the large screen being the only illuminating light.

"I don't why we have to watch this… horrific grotest movie!?" Weiss, The 2 member of their team and Heiress to the Schnee business was seating upon one of the so called bunkbeds in her snow white nightgown. "It's so barbaric and sicking!" The movie that they were watching held instruments of torture that always killed the poor victims in such a brutal fashion.

"I don't you getting out of the room to stop watching." Yang rebuked to the Heiress. The older wild haired blonde was adorned in an orange tank top and loose shorts as she laid next to her sister was holding the large bowl of popcorn. "Admit it, despite the accurate complaints you have about this movie. Your actually enjoying it."

Weiss's pale cheek's flushed with red in embarrassment at the truth that she was honesty enjoying the movie. She retorted to the blonde as she always does "Hmph!... well.. How can you let your sister watch this movie that she's too young for?"

Yang Rolled eye's at the white haired girl using her sister as an excuse "Trust me Weiss cream."

"HEY!"

"She's seen flims that would make your pale sheltered ass blush." It was the truth, Ruby had seen more then just horror movies, Like their drunk uncle's secret stash of adult films.

"Would you both shut up! They're getting to the trap scene." Ruby yelled at the two girls who was preventing her from hearing what was being said on the screen.

"Please let me know when it's over." At the top of one of the bunk beds, a large bulge protruded from the sheet, quivering in fear as a pair of eye's stared from under the shadow's of the sheets. A second at the top of the quivering bulge was a black ball of fur that joined in with the moving masses shaking of fear.

 **-Professors-**

The teacher's of beacon, were also watching the new Halloween movie. All of except for one man who was not present in both the staff room and the entire facility.

"I can't believe they would allow this kind film to be Air on Tv?" Glynda Goodwitch sighed heavily at whoever would allow for this kind of movie to be on for… just about anyone to watch.

"Well, you have to admit. It's not bad considering the sadistic nature of it." Ozpin voiced his opinion on the movie that they were all watching. Much to the ire of the blonde professor who glared at him.

In the corner, sitting upon the sofa drinking a mug of hot coco was Beacon's number one genius. Professor Oobleck or Bart was garbed in nothing but a t-shirt and pajama bottoms, as he watch the same movie they were, taking note of the various traps and mechinisms the antagonist was using against the victims of his twisted game "Interesting, These traps are made from the simplest components that you buy from any store then reworked into how it is."

Beside him, holding a bucket full of coloured liquid, stinking of acid was Professor port, Who's face took a green tint "I think I'm going to be sick.".

Tsune, the fox Faunus nurse of Beacon Academy who was grabbed in fox patterned PJ's was greatly enjoying the movie she and her fellow professors were currently watching. The violent and hypnotic swishing of her brown fluffy tail indicated the woman's enjoyment of the dark flic, especially when it got to the more sadistic parts of the movie where the people right next to her had to move away to avoid being whacked by the fuzzy appendage.

 **-Arc family-**

The Arc family were also watching the Halloween special.

6 of 7 sisters were awake and in the living room with their father and mother, watching the new hit movie just like everyone else.

The entire family was huddled together with their arms wrapped around each other, Not for comfort or love, but for their protection. The Arc's didn't feel safe watching this horror movie where people were upducted and put through a life and death trap where they had to take the chance of losing a body part or their life.

"Mommy I'm scared." Carol the eldest, whimpered to the woman whom she was holding to for dear life.

"Me too dear." Juniper responded back, her eye's never leaving the screen as the untold horror continued.

 **-Grimm lands-**

Salem was honestly put off by the movie that she was watching.

It wasn't bad, just… a little too horrific for the queen of the grimms stomach. The queen of terror and fear would've naturally like a movie that had terrified people in it that died, but unfortunately the physical and psychological torture that it featured was beyond the limit this woman could handle.

So to say that she was feeling physically sick from the gruesome scene's would've been an understatement considering the shade of green upon her unnaturally pale face.

 **-Saw 2 death mask scene-**

Eerie ear cringing music played as darkness continued to envelope the screen. Suddenly like a pair of eye's opening, the blurry sight of a lit light bulb came into view.

The focus of the screen became clear to see the lit light of the lightbulb wavering before darkness came again.

Again like eye's the bulb appeared in a blur and then again as a sharp breath was heard before the bulb lit to it's full brightness, blinding the pair of eye's looking up at it.

The camera twisted to the lift quickly, looking up at the small vent with a shaky view before flashing right to the stone wall covered in dirt and what ever else was smearing it.

The camera darted to the small black television and video player in front before seeing the small dentist mirror to the right. A hand stretched out and grabbed onto the extended mirror and turned it around to show the reflection of a tanned man with a swollen bleeding left eye with stitches who was staring at his reflection in terror.

The camera then zoomed out into a 3rd person perspective to show him sitting upon a study wooden chair, the kind prisoner's on death row would sit on when given the electric chair.

Around him his neck was a large metal contraption that was attached to two parts, one at the back and the other in front of the head. Rusty nails littered the inside of the two contractions except for the two holes in the front part.

"Help! Help me!" he cried out, in a desperate plea for anyone to hear him and save him but all of his shouts and yells of help would never the room.

Weak and dizzy he stumbled of the chair, knocking to the floor which seemed set of a tigger as the small Tv came on.

The man stopped his walking around to see a creepy white painted puppet with red eye's and black sclera, red spirals adorned the cheeks.

In a slow fashion, the head turned to face the camera as though he was looking at he man, his puppet then opened and what came out, chilled everyone to the bone " **Hello Michael.** " He said deep unearthly voice as he addressed the man in the room.

" **I wanna play a game. So far in what could be loosely be called your life, you've made a living of watching others. Society would call you an informant, a Rat, a snitch. I call you unworthy of the body you possess; of the life you've been given. Now we will *See* if you are ready to look *Inward* rather then outward to give up the one thing you rely on, in order to go on living.** " The man's face twisted into one of despair as he heard the man speak of who he is, and what else he knew about him.

" **The Device around your neck is a death mask.** " The screen then flashed to the two part contraption, allowing everyone watching to see the mechanism. The front and back of the machine was littered with nails that left no part of the mask empty except for the eye sockets. " **The Mask is on a string timer. If you do not locate the key in time, the mask will close. Think of it like a… Venus Fly trap** " It then registered to everyone what will happen, What the device is meant to do and dreaded seeing it happen.

Then to his horror, The Tv switched to an image of a hooded figure, standing of a still body on the table. " **What you are looking at right now is your own body. Not more then two hours ago.** " He then watched as the figure then began to operate on his unconscious form " **Don't worry, your sound asleep and can't feel a thing. Taking into account that you are at a great disadvantage here, I am going to give you a hint as to where I've hidden the key so listen carefully the hint is this.** " An X-Ray image of a human skull appeared, with a key shaped object in the eye socket.

To everyone's horror, they all realised where this was going. And the captive man shakenly touched his bloodied swollen eye, feeling the stiches under his eye " **It's right before your eye's. hahaha** " the voice then gave twisted laugh " **How much blood will you shed to stay alive Michael. Live or die… make your choice.** "

A the video ended, the man then started to cry out in anger and despair at the puppet "The fuck are you? Who the fuck are you!?" he demanded, but no response as the Tv then switched off.

"Fuck!" he cried out, tipping everything over in frustration and anger, pulling on the string which halted him from moving before he gripped it in blind rage and yanking it off, setting of the timer of the device.

He quickly realised his mistake and snapped his head towards the tool box before him. He dropped his knee's and quickly opened it where to his horror he picked up a surgical scalpel.

Desperation and the fear of dying forced him to do what was necessary. He quickly walked back to the small mirror and started to pant in preparation for what he must do.

Everyone watching could only stare in fixated awe and stomach churning perturbation as he inserted the knife into his eye lid. Only to quickly pull it out at the intense pain, He tried again only to stop inches as the fear of pain prevented him from continuing.

"Help me!" he cried out, abandoning the only choice in favour of someone hopefully hearing his cries as the clock tick his seconds away.

Again and again he tried, The screen flashing as he hesitantly and slowly cut into his eye before thrown the knife away in angered frustration, and slamming the mirror to the ground, smashing it.

He dropped to his knee's in defeat, again he cried out for help, even trying to pry the device off his neck as his last seconds ticked by.

Everyone held their breath as he kept shouting "No!" repeatedly before *Sqush!* like a fly trap, the two devices enveloped his face in an iron mask, with his eye's staring out of the sockets with dead long stare at the screen before his kneeling form fell to the ground with blood pouring out of the metal casket.

 **-Remnant-**

The people could not believe that just happened.

Their minds just comprehending the sickening and gruesome death of the ingeniously made device that resembled an iron mask when It came to together around the poor bastard's head.

Yet despite it being the most terrifying movie in existence, everyone all agreed that it the best horror movie that they had all seen.

 **You all must have thought that it was going to be Jaune as the poor victim?**

 **While the idea was sorely tempting. i'm not that cruel to put him through that... or am I? Still if you want of scene of Jaune suffering one of the horrible deaths in the Saw Franchise please review and I'll replace Micheal with Jaune, or if you prefer a different death trap the please review your idea and I will work on it.**

 **Have a Happy Halloween.**


	44. The Darkness Part 2

The Darkness Arc Part 2

 **Back again with another continuation of The Darkness. Though this chapter is far shorter then it's starter, I added two omakes into it to make it longer then it originally was.**

 **I hope you enjoy the 2** **nd** **chapter of the Darkness series.**

 **-Remnant arc family-**

In the land of Remnant, in the great birth place of Jaune Arc. His father Nicholas Arc was revealing the biggest and well kept secret of the Arc's to his family.

His wife, after finally came out of her nightmare filled coma was listening to every word that was coming out of his mouth "So your telling me. That the thing possessing our son, is in fact an ancient power that been passed down through your family since it's foundation."

Nicholas Breathed out as the heavy weight of truth weighed on his shoulders "Yes… I and my father had hope that it disappeared after generations of absence within us."

"How come we never inherited it!?" Coral asked, a bit envious that her little brother inherited her families power.

"Because it requires a male host." He started before explaining the basis of the darkness's inheritance "When you girls were born I knew that the Darkness was gone because every first born was always a male who becomes the next host…. But that clearly doesn't appear to be case now."

It was the truth. For generations the creature that resided within them was in fact a curse rather then a blessing, it had a will and a mind of it's own which often led to tragedy for it's hosts.

For years the Arc's have tried to figure out a way to release themselves from the darkness's hold, with notable members having gained complete control over it's aspects for a time before they themselves were consumed by it.

"so what are we to do? How do we get rid of it?" Juniper inquired, wanting to free her son from the demon that was playing parasite within him.

"we can't."

 **-Back with Jaune.**

The new York subway, semi pristine white wall that gave off the fake sense of a clean environment and it would have except for the smell of piss and the dirty hand prints with the occasional litter sticking to the ground.

Despite what happened not a few minutes ago, Jaune maintained a composed expression even though he tore through the Franchetti crime family's army of hitmen with nothing but two pistols and an unearthly evil that now festers within, waiting in the deep recesses of his soul. It's presence still lingering in the back of his head, he could feel it watching through his eye's, silently whispering in his ears as he strolls through the hallways of the train station, passing by a small number of people.

He stepped down to the underground platform, just as he was about to continue on to the other side when a buzzing noise originated from his pocket, his hand dived in and pulled out a pager, Words moved across the green screen.

*Jaune, Running Late,? Call me Jenny.* The only light in his life at the moment had page him, not a moment after he entered the subway.

He spotted a nearby telephone and approached it, picking up the attached phone and dialling the number, the machined ringed in his ears before he heard the sweet sound of his girlfriends voice speak through "hello?"

"Hey Jenny. It's me Jaune."

"Heya Baby! Happy birthday! I just got into my new place." She said with a happy tone, unaware of the events that recently just happened "I thought you were gonna help me unpack."

"I was but eh… I got held up at work today, doing an errand for Paulie that went bad…"

"Bad!? Bad how?"

Jaune knew he couldn't leave her in the dark, for her own safety he had to warn her in advance "Jenny… I need you do exactly as I say. Lock your door and do not open it until I get there, turn your lights off." He instructed earning a concerned response from her.

"Jaune. What's going on?"

"I'll explain it when I get there… just promise me you'll be safe." Silence followed, Jaune was frightened that she wasn't alone or something happened before-

"…ok I Promise but you better tell me what's going on!?"

Breathing a sigh of relief he reassured her "I will, see you soon." And with that he hung up, just as he was about to walk away another buzz from his pager halted him.

Pulling it out he beheld the words that invoked such anger fury that the entity within him seemed to writhe in glee from his raging emotions *Call me. You fucking asshole! Uncle Pallie* Word of the fail attempt on his life had no doubt reached the fat mobsters ears.

Pulling the phone out once again from its holster he dialled in the private number he had for the fat mobster.

It rang for only second before the familiar voice of his hated enemy blared into his ear "YOU BLONDE LITTLE BAS-!"

"SHUT the fuck up and Listen you fat Bastard!" Jaune cut him off in the midst of his cursing. His shout silenced the fat bastard so that he would speak "I am giving you this one and only chance to end it. Call of the hit and whatever price you put on my head and we'll never see each other again, or I'm gonna be all over you and your fucking operation Paulie."

However Jaune's offer fell to the deaf ears of the man who desperately wanted him dead "Fuck you Arc! Nobody threatens me! I'm gonna make wish you weren't born you cock sucking bastard." Paulie curse him, sealing his own fate.

A deathly silence fell over the phone before Paulie heard the cold voice of Jaune respond back to him "… Just remember Paulie. I offered you a way out." And with that Jaune hung up on him and exited the subway.

 **-intermission-**

"Ever been in love with somebody who was so beautiful and pure you couldn't bare to show them you own darkness?" Jaune was once again surrounded by darkness, only ever standing in the light as he told his story with soft piano music playing in the back round. "That's how I feel about you. We grew up together St. Mary's Orphanage. I guess I'm gonna have to tell you the truth… about what kind of scumbag I really am. What the hell am I gonna say?"

 **-end intermission-**

The streets of New York city were empty and devoid of life with the exception of a number of shady individuals lurking about in groups outside certain area's around a complex of apartments.

Jaune exited the Subway and stuck to the shadows as he spotted three of Paulie's goons park right outside the alley way to his girlfriends apartment, as Jaune crept closer he couldn't help but feel pity for the fat bastard for hiring moron's that couldn't keep their traps shut about killing him.

"When I see that Arc Bastard, I'm gonna put one between his head then another between his legs right before I do that girl of his." Said one of them who didn't know what an inside voice was as he broadcasted his intent to the whole neighbourhood.

"I hear that. That girl of his isn't bad looking; maybe after this I could teach her few tricks." Jaune was feeling anger surge within him as he heard this bastard talk about his girlfriend in such a way, he could feel the dark entity within him feed on his emotions and whisper in his mind at letting it out and for once he was agreeing with it.

Jaune knew he couldn't allow a single one of these dressed pig's live without giving away Jenny's location, he needed to take them out just to ensure that her address is kept safe.

He reached within himself and unleashed the Darkness, the two serpents sprung to life from out of his back and hovered on both sides of his shoulders, their pure white teeth dripped with a thick coat of saliva that ate at the ground it drop on as they grinned devilishly at the hitmen.

From his left he sense a portal and summoned one of the darklings who crawled out and stood at attention, saluting him "Private Kickass reporting for duty." He said to Jaune as they stood just outside an alley that cuts right through a the end of the road where the three hitmen were standing.

Jaune kneeled down to the creature "Here's what I need you to do."

 **-a few moments later-**

The three hitman where continuing there conversation, oblivious to being watch before *clang! Clang!* the sound of metal banging caused them to spring out their concealed weapons and aim down the dimly lit alley to their right "what was that!?" one of them asked as the banging got louder with each passing second.

"lets go check it out." The leader said advancing towards the alley with his two partners following behind, as they approached just a few metre's away when the banging suddenly stopped just as they stepped onto the street, the they looked to each other before approaching with caution. The leader hugged the back of the wall and moved until he was right at the edge before spinning around and aiming his gun down the alley only to find nothing there, he motioned for his buddy's to followed, each with their guns ready as they stepped further into the narrow alley.

The light from the dimly bulb was their only source of light in the narrow and otherwise shadow covered alley, they were oblivious yet felt the feeling of eye's bore into the back of their minds as they neared the corner *Pop* The bulb blew, submerging the alley in darkness.

The three couldn't help but be paralysed with fear as they felt the air around them become heavy and cold as if death was among them, they did not notice a black form slithering down the wall with it's yellow eye's glowing in the darkness, or the two set's of eye's peering from the dark shadows of a nearby trash container.

What happened next was so quick that they didn't have time to react, the mobster in the back who was slowly back peddling towards the exit had his throat ripped out in the blink of a eye that he didn't realise that blood was gushing out from his open rip until he found that he couldn't breath, he gripped his throat where he found his own blood gushing through his fingers and down his wind pipe filling his lungs with blood where he died from the loss of blood.

The Two like their dead friend back peddled back towards the way they came but closest of them tripped backwards on his dead partner's leg and fell right next to him, when he turned his head he screamed in horror at the site of his friend's pale face starring at him with his mouth opened in a silent scream and a pool of blood flowing out from his ripped neck.

His other friend turned around to see the horrifying site before a Dark Humaniod creature leaped out from the shadows garbed in lumberjack shirt wielding a saw, he watched in paralysing fear as the creature leaped onto his partner and started to saw into his head, his body twitched with each thrust and pull of the saw cutting in deep into his skull.

The last guy overcome with fear fell back onto ground and crawled backwards muttering in some foreign language before hitting a block in his retreating, he slowly looked up to see the shadow covered face of Jaune glaring at him with glowing demonic yellow eye's and two demonic serpents hovering on both sides of his shoulder.

The last thing he saw before complete darkness, was the razor sharp teeth speeding towards him.

 **-Jaune Pov-**

Jaune was staring down at the now faceless mobster laid back against his legs, dead with his serpent swallowing his chewed up face.

He moved around the dead body letting it fall back onto the ground before he knelled right next to it and opened the Jacket up, as he ruffled through their pockets picking up ammunition and weapons, his serpent gorged themselves on their hearts.

Once he was done doing what he needed, he exited the alley the way they came bathing in the light of the street lights which irritated him or rather what's inside of him forcing his serpent to withdraw back into him. Jaune needed to make sure that any and all mobster's around the area were dead and that the location of Jenny's home was safe.

He looked down at the Darkling beside him who grinned at him with a blood lusting look as if knowing what he was about to say "Go west and count how many of paulie's men there are and meet me east to the Apartments." The dark creature gave him thumbs up before scurrying in that direction leaving Jaune alone to go around the left side.

Like the shadow of Death, Jaune crossed the streets in the dark shadows of the night, his form emanated dark wisps as he stayed within the shadows becoming near invisible, a silent wraith but as he walked in the light of the street he was illuminated in it's light and the cover of the darkness was washed away and the tapping of his sharp Italian shoe's echoed throughout the streets.

He approached the corner of the streets and peered around to see two more of Paulie's men standing next to their car, Jaune pulled out two PPk's he took from the hitmen he recently killed and pulled out two silencers and attached into the tip of the barrels, the extended attachments protruded out from the end of the pistol's barrel.

He Silently approached the two, the powers of the darkness masking his presence as he sneaks up to the two with his form being masked in the shadows, they didn't know that Jaune was standing right behind them, he raised his two silenced pistols and took them out in an instant putting a bullet in the back of their heads dropping them before they knew it.

After his serpents had their fill he progressed on, hitting the next corner where he saw only 4 this time on the front of Building containing Jenny, they were unware of the fate of the fellow members, Jaune reached out and activated the darkness, knowing that he couldn't take them on in this open area and he needed the power and protection from the entity within.

The dark corners of the long road became clear to him and he could feel the demon within wither with excitement and anticipation at the bloodshed ahead, he was about to move before "PSST!" a whispering sound halted him, he looked around to see who would be sane enough to approach a man with demonic serpents coming out of him.

"Up here." A high pitch wheezy voice hissed out, Jaune looked up to see the Darkling hanging upside down on the ceiling above him, it grinned at him before holding up three fingers to him before pointing right.

'Three to the east.' Jaune noted in his mind of the location of the last of Paulie's hitmen, "Are you ready to take some heads?" He asked the hanging demon who pulled out his bloodied saw which was stained red with his previous kill with bits of the brain still wedged in it's steel teeth "Alright lets go."

The two then advanced on the group with the Darkling crawling on across the building above the ground until he stopped just a few feet above the group, Jaune snuck to the other side of the street and moved along until he was just a distance away right behind the group who were more enthralled in their conversation then in their surrounding to notice the two threats from above and behind until it was too late.

The darkling leaped from above with a fear inducing roar, the mobsters barely had time to look up before one of them was sent back to the ground with the darkling cutting him from every angle with his large saw, Jaune let loose a barrage of bullets on two of the mobsters before his left serpent shot forward and gripped the final one's neck in it's mouth, it reeled the last mobster back to Jaune where the serpent on the right Roared at the terrified man before lashing it body across and decapitating him from neck down.

As the Body fell, Jaune was about to proceed onto the final group when *RING! RING!* from the recent body coat, a series of rings emanated from the headless man's coat, Jaune riffled through the pockets until he pulled out a flip Phone with no name on the number calling, he opened it up and answered to see who was phoning.

"Hey-a Vinnie. You see that blonde dick Paulie ordered us to take out?" The Italian accent speaking to him of obviously from the last group east of here.

Jaune held the element of surprise and managed to keep it that way without giving away his position, he needed to continue with that or else risk exposing himself and Jenny in the Process, "No I ah… don't see him at all." He responded to the caller in a deep gruff tone to hide his actual voice.

"who is this?... where Vinnie?" the caller asked, immediately suspicious of the new voice answering on the dead man's phone.

"Vinnie not here at the moment… I'm the new guy they brought along." Jaune played it cool, acting like one of the new bloods that Paulie continually hires for his expanding operations.

"Oh right… I remember the new blood to our ranks." He breath out silently as the man on the other side seemed to have bought his lie "So where Vinnie and why didn't he answer?"

"Vinnie went for a quick smoke along with the others leaving me alone to man the fort here."

"Why didn't you go along?" he asked.

"Risk missing Arc and getting Paulie on my ass. No thank you, I don't want to piss off the boss anymore then he already is." Paulie temper was legendary and well known in the criminal underworld. If things didn't go as planned, or there was a minor error in job, or things went to shit, the fat mobster would throw of fit a rage, throwing objects, killing people who were unfortunate enough to be in the room and even cursing blindly and unintelligible before devising a sinister sadistic method of killing the man responsible for his plight.

The man on the other side chuckled at the thought of Paulie throwing his famous fits "I hear that. The last guy to slack off of work because his dick needed attention Paulie had it cut off when it cost him a warehouse of weapons."

Jaune acted with surprise all the while keeping an eye on the corner where the man and his pals were located "Whoa!... I hate to be that guy then… what happened to him?"

"He screwed up on another job and ended being thrown into a river with stone's tied to his body."

"Then I'm glad it's you phoning and not Paulie, I hate having to explained to him that I'm on my own here while the other's smoke on the job."

Laughter bellowed through the phone as the man was in a fit of chuckles "Hahahahaha! Yeah, I'd just love to see Paulie bust a nut in anger at those guys!" in the midst of his fit he calmed down enough to ask him a question "say! I never did get your name?"

On the spot that he'd never planned would go this far he was stumbling for an answer and said the first thing that came to mind "It's… Jackie."

"Well Jackie, I can tell your going to go far here in the family."

"Thanks…" he said, unable to believe that he was pulling this off before a devious idea came to mind "say I don't like doing this by myself, do you mind sending someone over until my group come back?" he asked, hoping to thin their numbers out a bit.

"Sure, I'll send Frankie over." He said before he heard the phone shuffle before he heard the man's distant voice talk to someone else "Hey Frankie! That group in charge of the north side has slack off again…. Yeah! And the new guy is all by himself there, would you mind going over there to back him up until those assholes comeback?... okay I'll him know." Shuffling was heard once more before the mans voice came back through, clearer and louder "He's on his way."

Jaune smiled at the accomplishment of his plan "Thanks pal. I'll remember this." And with that he hung up and waited for the man who was unaware of the trap he was about to walk into.

 **-a minute later, east of the apartments-**

Two men out of three was standing next to a dimly lit parking lot, leaning against the wall as they were ordered to await the arrival of a blonde hitman, unaware of what had happened to their friends.

As the waited, one turned to the other "Hey Frankie? That new guy Jackie… what's going on over there?" the 1st of them, dressed in a green sharp jacket asked the other who had previously talked to Jaune over the phone.

"You know Montoya and his boys?" the 2nd mobster asked the other.

"yah!?" he responded back, knowing about the people he was talking about.

"Their on a smoking break."

"Again!? Sweet Christ almighty! When Paulie finds out he's gonna do more just bust a nut at this!" the 1st proclaimed, fearing the wrath of their boss more then the blonde possessed Arc.

"Yeah! And they left the new guy on his own over there to keep an eye out for Arc."

"Jesus Christ did they not explain who he's going up against?!"

"Oh I'm pretty sure he know's." a new voice joined in before the light above them exploded. They turned and went pale as they saw fear inducing sight of Jaune standing right behind them.

"Ar-!" cried the 1st mobster, reaching for his gun like his pal but was stopped when a black blur speeded through him, severing his hand from his shoulders while his friend was grasped by the mouth by a long dark body that slithered from Jaune's shoulders and coiled around the pinned soul.

The mobster was paralysed by fear as the sight of a terrifying demonic like serpent leering over Jaunes other shoulder, and the sight of Jaune's blazing yellow eyes that held no mercy or pity for him.

"you're the guy I talked to, right?" Jaune asked the pinned, gagged man who nodded furiously. A genuine smile graced his lips despite his frightful appearance "Good, because I'd hate having to kill such a nice guy so here's what I'm going to do… I'm going to let you go." Relief filled the man's body as he tried to thank Jaune from his position but could only give out mumbles, Jaune halted him "Now hang on, I' haven't finished yet. I'm going to let you go so you can deliver a message for me."

 **-later-**

After letting the guy go to deliver his message, Jaune allowed his serpent to feast upon the final corpse of the last of Paulie's hitmen, the dark serpent plunged into the hitman's corpse and retracted with a large heart in it's mouth, the other serpent saw this and latched onto the expose half of the heart erupting a tug of war between the two over the heart that managed to somehow stay in intact and not rip or tear from the sharp teen biting deeply into it.

The two pulled at the raw organ until the left serpent lost it's grip in it and it was sling shot into the right serpents mouth who hissed aggressively at it's other half before swallowing.

The second it swallowed that heart an explosion of power busted within him even affecting his serpents who writhed in glee as they seemed to twitch and shift as their forms changed, Bone's as pure and as white as the moon emerged from their skins at the top of their head, the serpent on the left grew a white dome skull over his head and formed over it's face a terrifying skull emerged out from the front and formed over the serpent's like armour, making the two serpents more grim like as blades formed at the top of the right serpents body and curved inward while the one on the left developed spikes.

But that was not all that changed, Around his hands the shadow gathered and started to encase his digits and palm before forming a flexible metal glove that felt like skin to his touch as the fingers became pointed and sharpened into claws with metal like veins running across the glove.

'now that's… new.' Jaune noted, marvelling the new changes to his being 'what else can this thing do?' he wondered, starting to believe that the ancient dark entity within himself wasn't as bad as he thought.

Unfortunately he would be dead wrong… soon.

After making sure he had dealt with all of the stooges Paulie had place around the flat, Jaune was now ready to see the light of his life, he approached the circle of buildings, making sure to recede his dark gifts so no one would see them especially Jenny.

Just as he entered the small open space in the middle of the circle of buildings a Window in one of the opened up and out popped head who Called out to him "Jaune!" the young woman called out to him from a few stories up.

Jaune looked up to see the caller looking out to him "Jenny!" he said, relieved to see her unharmed and otherwise safe "I coming up!" he said before hurrying towards the flat, he barged through the entrance door, uncaring about waking the sleeping residents or closing the door behind him as he quickened his pace up the steps until he reached the floor where his girlfriend was on.

He walked up to the door and knocked on it, desperately waiting for Jenny to open it and when it did he immediately embraced the woman, enveloping her in his.

A pair of lips met his as he met with them, pulling the woman deeper into him, a feeling of relief and joy filled him as he touch the only light in his life before separating their lips as to truly gaze upon the one thing he cares about.

Stand before him was a young woman about his age, her dark brunette hair tied in a pony tail with a row of her front covering half of his face. Her innocent blue eye's gazed up into his with love, her lip piercing glistened in the low light of the hall.

She wore a dark green shirt with a punk band on the front and a pair of jeans.

This was Jenny Romano. Jaune's oldest childhood friend and sweetheart, the only thing that he keeps living for in this business of death and sin.

Jaune trace his hand against her cheek in a loving manner, brushing her hair lightly "I'm glad your safe." He whispered softly before gently kissing her.

"You and me both rat face." She said, returning the kissing before parting to get the answers she had been waiting for "Now… will you please tell me what's going on?"

"not out here. It's not safe." He whispered, looking behind him to the stares as he led Jenny back into the apartment and locked the door behind him. After the chain the locks were on he turned to face a serous and concerned faced Jenny who stood in front of the doorway to the small kitchen. Despite what happened to today, Jaune never had the strength to tell Jenny what he was in fear of how she'll react to this but recent events has force him to tell her for her own safety "Jenny… you know I love you and would do anything to protect you."

"I know, now please tell me what going on?"

"Jenny… There's somethings I've never told you about myself or what I do."

Jenny was confused by his suspicious and other wise frightening act that she was concerned about with Jaune "You work for your Uncle paulie, doing contract jobs for him in construction." A lie, but one based on one of the many jobs he did for the fat mobster.

He breathed out, preparing to tell the truth of the ultimate secret he had been keeping from her for almost his entire life. Shame and fear swelled up in him as he tried to speak the words that he had been keeping for so long "That's… one of the job's… I'm… don't even know how to say it but I do in fact do contract… just not the honest kind."

"What do you mean?" she asked, puzzled and concerned by his attitude as he looked like he was chocking on words that didn't want to come out.

"I'm… a contract Killer… I perform odd jobs for Paulie who runs the Franchetti crime syndicate."

Horror grace her young features as she stared up at Jaune with a heart-breaking look of realisation that had him even more guilt ridden "You a wha-!? You an assassin!?" she shouted at him.

"I've been meaning to tell you. I just didn't know how." He breathed out. Though the great weight of his lie had been lifted off his shoulders, he still felt scared that she would now run off on him now that she knew the real truth about him.

But Jenny didn't care that much about that, where some women would instantly leave or get away from a person whose profession was murder, she only saw the one person she cared for in need of support in this dire time.

"So what's happened!? What's wrong?" she asked before Jaune recounted the tale that has led him to murdering his way through the Chicago mafia.

"Paulie just tried to have me killed. He and I have never seen Eye to eye on a great number of things he does… I guess he just got tired of me complaining about how he does his business." He said before taking a deep breath and unloaded another great weight off his shoulder's "Nino and Micky are dead." Jenny gasped, she knew the two men, having been introduced to them. They were the closest thing to being best friends with Jaune for as long as she knew them.

All of this was getting scarier and scarier to the young woman who did what any rational person would do in this situation "… maybe we should go to the police?" she asked, picking up the phone and getting ready to dial it before a hand grasped her's and put the phone back into it's hold.

"No! no police. Eddie Shrot is Paulie's partner in his crime syndicate and has the entire police force under his thumb." He informed her, True to form. The chief of Police was indeed Paulie's partner in his mafia business, Half if not all of the police force was all under their pay. If Paulie commanded them to look the other way, they looked the other way.

Because Paulie's word was Shrot's Word.

"Then… what are we to do?" She asked, desperate for solution to their problems as they were by all definitions, out of options.

But then Jaune had a thought "… you remember Aunt Sarah?" he asked his girlfriend who brightened up at the name.

"of course. She invites us over every year to celebrate thanksgiving and Christmas." Sarah Franchetti was the sweet old grandmotherly figure to Jaune and was also the wife to the previous head of the Franchetti crime family.

She would invite the two for any occasion, treating them like family. When Jaune was picked up from the Orphanage by Paulie, he stayed with her most of his life when he wasn't with Paulie.

"When you ready, Pack your stuff and go to her. Paulie wouldn't dare do anything to her without risking the wrath of the old guard or the Chicago crime families." Many of the more powerful and respected members of the Chicago families respected and Loved the old Franchetti Don and his wife, Any act against her was an act of war.

"Alright… I'll go when I can." She said before Jaune once again kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"now.. I want to enjoy my time and not worry about that fat fuck for a while." He said, lightening the mood a bit after the hard truth was revealed. Jenny smile and took him by the hand and lead him into the small kitchen where a small round sat on top of the counter with a candle sticking out of it.

Jenny let go and took a small box from the counter, and pulled out of it a match, lighting it she held it to the unlit candle until the fire's form the match clung onto the end of the candle. "Happy Birthday rat face." She said to him, putting out the match and standing at the side with a genuine smile on her face as she watched him blow out his birthday candle.

She clapped in the traditional way of one's birthday before a look of realisation appeared on her features "oh! That reminds me Butcher came by and said he needed to talk to you. His number is on the counter next to the phone." She said walking out of the kitchen and into the unfinished living where a couch and an unmade bed laid with a tv facing the couch.

After a while Jaune walked out of the kitchen with two plates of sliced pieces of the cake, he joined Jenny on the couch handing her, her plate to which she put beside her on the arm of the couch.

The two of them sat close to each other, the perfect image of a happy couple with smiles on their faces as they watched the Tv in the unlit living room. It truly was a beautiful sight to all who were watching including a certain mother who was gushing at the sight of her boy finding love, Jenny lean against Jaune, her head resting against his side as his arm wrapped around her.

For that very moment Jaune forgot all about his troubles, forgot about Paulie, forgot about his safety's, but most importantly he forgot about the creature that resided within him. But the unknown force didn't like Jenny's proximity to its host, her very presence seemed to invoke a disgust from it _**"SHE ReEks of INnOceNce"**_ it hissed out in vile, reminding Jaune that he was not alone.

Looking from the corner of his eye's, he spotted a small dark object hiding within the shadows of the room near the door. The light from the tv illuminated it enough to show that it was the darkling from before, it grinned at Jaune with its horrifying razor sharp teeth, Jaune didn't want Jenny to know about his new secret, or for anyone to find a mass of bodies littering around the apartments they live in.

Because when dawn comes or before that, if someone was to stumble upon the dead bodies around on the streets around the apartment, then the police would naturally get involve, and when they do there will of course be an investigation. Soon enough they will find out why they were killed and who lived here for that very reason, and when that happens Paulie and Shrot will know where Jenny lives.

As if sensing his concerned thoughts the Darkling seemed to disappear within the shadows, no longer in the room with them.

And they were once again alone, watching how to kill a mocking bird, during the relaxing moment, Jenny turned to Jaune and cupped his face, turning him to face her where she planted her lips upon his and invoked a kissing session between them.

 **-Remnant-**

Despite this being something over the bounds of horror, the people of remnant couldn't help but feel touched by this lovely scene between the two young people who clearly loved each other.

-Team Rwby-

"Awww." Weiss cooed at the lovely scene between her teacher and another woman, but everyone shared her take on the scene.

"Don't aww them Weiss. That hussy is stealing my Jaune!" Yang the wild haired blonde party girl of the team glared at the woman on their screen who was getting far to close to her Jaune for her liking.

"Your Jaune!? I think you mean my Jaune Sis." Ruby Rose, The young sister to Yang and Leader of their team, narrowed her eye's at her sis and the woman who was stealing her crush.

Weiss couldn't help but roll her eye's at the two sister childish antics around their professor "Honestly you two. How can you be insensitive about this beautiful scene?"

"Because she has Jaune when it should be me!" Yang Proclaimed, invoking a spat between her and her sister about who really deserves.

Weiss sighed at the two before turning the only other sane person on their team besides her "Blake, have you anything to add to this."

The black haired cat faunus of the team watch between the screen featuring her teacher and idol, and the two sisters bickering between themselves of said teacher "…No…" Blake did not know where to stand this.

On one hand she was genuinely happy for her teacher in finding something to truly care about and fight for. But on the other, she was dare say jealous that someone else held Jaune's complete affection like that, instead of her.

She wouldn't say that she didn't feel attracted the blonde man because that would be a lie, in fact just like every other girl in beacon or elsewhere, she too was smitten for the young huntsmen teacher.

 **-Professors-**

In another part of the huntsmen school of Beacon, two of the schools members were meeting to discuss the recent events as described on the Televisions around the world. "Alright Ozpin Talk. What is that Thing coming out of Jaune." Gylnda Goodwitch demanded to know from the other oldest being to walked this earth.

Ozpin breathed out in a tired tone "A creature… an entity older then the creatures of Grimm that has been on this planet since the beginning of time." The sight of the ancient lost creature had been a stressor on the old headmaster who for a time felt relieved that it was gone before seeing appear on one of his subordinates.

In another part of the academy, the remaining two teachers gathered in the staff room and watched their youngest member rip through the Mob assassins sent after his girlfriend.

"I must say the Lad is showing a far more darker side to him then we thought he possessed." Peter said, watching the heart touching scene before him with his green haired friend.

"Indeed. Likely due to the entity within him." Bart Hypothesised before taking a swig of his extremely strong drink "It seems to have some form of advance evolution based on the number of hearts it consumes. But why the hearts in general? Do they present a more symbolic meaning that we have yet to understand?"

In another part of the part of the facility, the newest member to the teaching staff sat in her office watching what everyone else was watching. Cinder had of reported to her mistress only to find out that she was not the only one watching this, when she asked on what to do about this… she was shocked to hear when Salem commanded *Nothing* nothing but to watch and study the Arc boy, know his fears and his goals and use them to bring him over to their side.

Cinder had always felt that there was more to Jaune then meets the eye, and this was it.

For now Cinder will watch as Jaune unravels all of his secrets before her.

 **-Grimmlands-**

Salem the Mistress of darkness, the queen of the Grimm, The lady of despair and hatred was in her throne room watching the young Arc that Cinder had reported about, using the ancient power of the Dark god that was known as the dark brother.

It was no secret that various people through the ages had possessed this entity within them, and much like Jaune she had always thought of them as the incarnation of her creator and the creator of the grimm.

But as she tried to recruit them, there was always one thorn in her side that prevented her from reuniting with her Master.

The old immortal that is and forever will be her enemy.

Fortunately the Arc was far from his clutches. She will watch as the new host's becomes stronger with every death.

 **-Arc family-**

Back with the Arc family, the matriarch of the clan had forgone any negative emotions and memories before the heart warming sight of her son with a cute girl. Her natural motherly love and grandmother instincts took over as she cooed at the sight "Nicky look! Our boy has a girlfriend, and cute one to."

Nicholas couldn't help but sigh at his wife's quick change of character, from frightened and worried mother to over joy soon be named grandmother that he knew her as "Yes Juniper I see it."

Even their daughters were surprised by her quick change "Well that was fast." Sable commented at the sight of their mother cooing at the tv.

"I know. Maybe we could use this." Coral, her twin and partner in crime smirked with devious, mischievous intent that her twin Sable mimic, much like the other daughters who saw an opportunity before them.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Again I input two omakes to lengthen this chapter, one of course is to explain the creation and history of the Darkness like in the second game with the relics.**

 **The second is a surprise and to a great man who recently passed away.**

 **-omake Idol of the Grimm Queen-**

As you know, After their work was finish. The Two gods left this world, w-well that wasn't the case considering this Idol is a testament to what really happened. You see it was the brother of light who left this world, not the dark brother who upon the absence of his elder sibling took over and became the first king of Remnant.

H-he brought the entire world to heel. Conquering the kingdoms of man and destroying those who rebel, and hey, it wasn't so bad. In fact he was possibly the greatest emperor who ever lived, he b-b-brought great prosperity that this shattered piece of shit world had never seen.

But like all great rulers he was lonely and so he thought "Hey. I created these humans with my brother, so why not create a queen for myself." And with that he created the sexy incarnation of dark magic herself.

And boy is she hot. If it's any indication of this idol, then she quite the looker.

She goes by many names; Mistress of Darkness, the Queen of the Grimm, The Lady of Despair and Hatred. All titles that describe that incarnation of dark magic at it's sexiest.

And so he and his newly created queen ruled their worldwide empire with an iron fist.

 **I hope you enjoy it, now as promised here is the second Omake for the chapter.**

 **-Omake Spiderman Ps4 trailer-**

The scene started with a man in a red and blue full body costume with web patterns, he staggered backwards from the force that created the dissipating cloud against his chest.

The scene changed to show the terrifying visage of a woman… or what could be called one as she looked human but with a number of features such the unnatural deathly pale face, the red blazing eye's surrounded in black sclera, large red veins spread across the side of her face.

The woman glared at the costume hero with unwavering hate as she reared her arm back, a dark vortex of energy gathering in her hand before she thrusted it at the man, sending him flying.

An explosion erupted from the top of a tall building the city, the people below jumped and lowed at the source to see bits of debris falling with one bright red and blue super hero falling to the busy streets below.

The camera zoomed in on him as everything slowed down and distorted **"We hate you spider man."** Whispering voice's said, filled with hate and anger.

" **YOU ARE NOTHING!"** shouted a distorted voice before a large hand grabbed the falling hero and pulled him back, the camera zoomed out to show a large muscular figure pull the hero in before his glowing other hand punched him further down.

Next, flying up with a violent current of electricity emanating around them was a lean shadowy figure with a male's physic, he was garbed in more professional clothing. He flew above the falling hero and blasted him with volt of electricity sending him further down **"Loser./ YOU'RE A FREAK!"**

A new figure flew down after the falling hero, only this time unlike the other two, this one held the appearance of a familiar woman as flames erupted beneath her heels and palms before she spun herself in a landing position where she stomped down on the hero **"Spider man!/YOU DON'T BELONG HERE!"**

" **Give up./Useless."** Next a large scorpion belonging tail belonging to lanky figure with long hair fashioned just like his tail coiled around him and slammed him down through the piece of iron scaffolding **"You're a failure!"**

He finally hit the ground and push himself up only for a boot to slammed him back down, the owner of the boot was a lean man in a black coat, he wore a white mask/ visor that covered the top of his head, bright red hair glowed form the shadowy distorted world. **"Everyone hates you."** The words seemed to hiss out of the figure before he stomped on the hero, sending him through the floor and into a black void where the only light was the one he came out of.

"Jaune." The soft voice of a woman called out to the masked hero whose visor covered eye's seemed to closed, the light from the hole above him shined down on the spider symbol etched into his red and blue suit. "Jaune. It's time to get up." The lids of his visor opened up in a flash before the a yelp belong to a familiar voice escaped from the masked hero who returned to his world and thrusted both his hands in front of him.

From out of his wrists, white strings shot out before he griped onto them and was sling shot back up where he fell. He shot through, hitting the 5th shadowy figure which dissipated before he returned to the real world. Evading and slipping through the falling debris as he continued to shoot out slings of web like substance around on the passing debris before he encounter the 4th figure.

He evaded the strike from the large tail by flying out of it's reach before he shot the web again at the scorpion faunus and pulled himself towards him where he catapulted off of him and further up, slamming him into the ground in the processes.

He dance around the falling debris, shooting at each of them before he encountered the 3rd figure and shot a long web sling that attached to her arms which he used to spin and throw her into one of the debris around.

He continued to ascend up, shooting and connecting each of the falling debris together as he flew past the 2nd figure where he snared him by the face and slammed him down before moving up to the 1st and final of the five.

He grabbed as he speeded up, spinning around and throwing him up and above him before he web the thrown man and used the connected between them to pull himself to the large foe and punch right through him where he dissipated into smoke.

The real world appeared as the spider themed hero flew above the large man made web holding all of the recently falling debris. The people below cheered the hero on as he returned once more to the Grimmified woman who was outraged to see him.

In slow motion a long snare of web escaped from spiderman's wrist and latched onto her where he pulled himself towards the Grimm woman and evaded her attacked.

A battle between the two raged on with the woman casting bolts and blast's of power at the evading and quick Spiderman who leaped and jumped around the still under construction room.

From far away in another building, a white haired man stood before the window watching the battle commence as he sipped his mug of coffee before turning towards the camera with a smile upon his face.

"Some see self doubt as an invitation to be greater." Ozpin said moving away from the window and into his off office "this is your opportunity to prove it." He said walking past his desk where the camera stopped and zeroed in on game and console with the words Spiderman etched on the cover.

 **In honour of Stan Lee, The man who brought us the best of Marvel and it's Heroes and villians.**

 **Rest In Peace you magnificent man who brought joy to us all with your great works.**

 **Characters belong to Rooster teeth (Cinder, Salem, Watts, Hazel, Tyrian and Adam.) Abilities such as electrokinesis (Manipulation of Electricity) for Watts belongs to the Coeur Al'Aran along with Professor Arc story that this fic is based off.**

 **Next Chapter is Home Alone 2 for the Christmas special.**

 **Please review what you think about this chapter.**


	45. Home Alone 2 Arc (Completed plus Omake)

**Hi Everyone.**

 **Hello again, This time this is the completed version I promised i'd finish for you all as it not only includes the reactions but the complete ending to one of the best Christmas specials of all time.**

 **I hope you enjoy it and again** **to those who watched my Westeros Movie Night, Don't worry I am working on it and I haven't forgotten about it.**

 **For now enjoy the Completely majority of the Home Alone 2.**

Home Alone 2 Arc

Christmas was right around the corner for the People of Remnant, and like always there are specials being featured on every channel.

One such was the newly created sequel to last year's successful comedic special feature little Jaune Arc.

Once left on his own, forgotten by his adopted large family, facing off against the two wet bandits Emerald and Mercury.

Now he alone again, under different circumstances due to getting on the wrong plane heading for New York instead of Florida with the rest of the family.

Thankfully he was far more independent for his age even though he was now stuck in the big city with no home or anyone to go to.

Now the first thing a child would do when he became lost was to go straight to the police, but in Jaune's case this was a vacation away from the family.

And how did he start off this vacation?

Why by checking into the most prestigious hotel in the city using the money and cards of his adopted father he had on him which is why he was currently watching angels with filthy souls while having Ice cream served to him by one of the staff.

While some felt that the sequel would simply be a huge bomb in franchise like many sequels are to great first movies, a number (One) of these people simply didn't like how show portrade two people getting their heads smacked with pain cans and body's harmed by painful tools and methods the Young Arc.

Cinder being the only one to hate the movie rather then love it.

The reason being is that it embarrassing to see her two personally highly trained henchmen fail to try and catch one regressed huntsmen, and because she trained them that embarrassment went straight to her on the account that they were her people, she had to endure a whole year of ridicule from her fellows (Tyrian and Watts) for Emerald and Mercury's hilarious failure.

 **-Angel with Even Filthier Souls scene-**

After enjoying all of the free time away from his family activities in the Hotel, Jaune was now relaxing in his room Watching an old black and white movie, A sequel to first movie he had at home all the while getting Ice cream served to him by one of the staff.

The movie started with a gorgeous woman in a dress walking into a room, Jaune relaxed deeply into his bed with his hands behind his head to rest against "Hold it right there." the Johnny from the last movie said turning around from him leather luxury chair to address the woman.

"It's me Johnny." the woman said casually to the man who filled a guy with lead the last time everyone saw him.

"I knew it was you." He said, the anger in his face not washing away as he crushed his cigarette in the ash tray before getting up.

"Two Scoops sir?"

"Two? Make it three, i'm not driving." Upon finishing that, everyone watching couldn't help but laugh at how funny he made it.

"I could smell you getting off the elevator. You was here last night too wasn't ya?" he asked the woman who felt uncomfortable at being called out.

"I was singing at the blue monkey last night." she lied as the waiter gave Jaune his tub of ice cream that one little two tone psychopath wanted.

"she was not. she was smooching with your brother." Jaune said the Tv before taking a spoon full of the chocolate scoop which made his petite roommate back in remnant green with envy.

"You was here... and you was smooching with my brother!" Johnny Spat out in disgust.

"Told you."

The woman tried to act innocent but Johnny wasn't buying it "Don't give me that, you've been smooching with everybody! Snuffy, Al, Leo, Little Mole with the gimpy leg, Cheeks, Bony Bob, Cliff! I can go on forever babe." a number of eyebrows raised at the names of all the men that the woman Smooched with.

"I believe ya. But my tommy don't!" from beside the chair the man pulled out submachine gun with a drum barrel cartage, upon seeing the weapon Horror and fear graced the Dame's beautiful face, she tried to talk her way out only for it fall on deaf ears "Get down on your knees and tell me you love me." she did as she told and dropped to her knees and once again tried to sweet talk him only to fail "you got to do better then that!" Johnny growled out to which The Dame responded with some sappy flirtation.

Johnny's face softened and his lowered his aim from the begging dame's kneeling form "Maybe i'm off my hinges... but I believe ya. that's why i'm gonna let you go." but then that angered look of disgust returned on his face "i'm gonna let you go. I'm gonna give you to the count of three to get your lousy, lying, low down four flushing carcass out my door." he yelled out to the dame who begged and pleaded as she back pedalled to the exit "1...2...HAHAHAHAHAHHAH!" Johnny fired his gun wildly, laughing like a madman as his bullets filled the walls and cabinets with lead, after a minute or so of unloading nearly all of his clip he stopped and looked down upon the fallen body now laying on his ruined hole filled floor "Three. Merry Christmas you filthy animal." he added and shot a few more bullets into her "And a happy new year." he finished with one last shot to her hole ridden corpse.

 **-Rwby-**

In the room featuring one of Beacon academy's trainee Huntress teams, Team RWBY (RUBY) was sitting in their room on the night of Christmas eve watching the new holiday special sequel to last year's accomplished comedic work featuring Professor Arc in his regressed child form. The four girls were adorned in their sleep wear in their christmas themed room featuring a small christmas tree with blinking coloured lights and a black and white Cogei dressed like a raindear.

"oh my God! Jaune is still so cute!" Ruby squealed at the sight of Young Jaune again, once again being the comedic little troublemaker of the movie.

"Heheheh. Yeah he is." Yang chuckled at his hilarious exploits through the large city of New York.

"I still can't believe his family forgot about him. What kind of people forget about their own child." Weiss criticised about the insanely large family that forgot about their professor turned child.

"you have to admit Weiss. Jaune has certainly grown after the last time we saw him." Blake couldn't help but smile at the image of their professor growing up a bit while still retaining that cute face that will soon develop into the handsome features that was their professor.

 **-shower scene-**

The city of New York lit alight in the night, the various tall buildings were like Christmas tree's as illuminating lights decorated the big city in all of it's wonder.

Back at the Hotel Jaune was relaxing in his bed watching Tv Unaware of a surprise visitor with less then pleasant intentions as he walked up to the door like a suspicious person and knocked on it "House Keeping." he called through the Door making Jaune jump up from his bed at the realisation that he could be caught, he quickly turned off the tv and rushed into the bathroom to perform his disguise.

The manager entered the Room with the spare key he had and quietly entered the room and slowly Closed the door behind him, with Jaune the regressed Teacher quickly turned on all faucet taps in the bath and the shower while the manager entered the bedroom and frowned at sight of surgery deserts littering around the bed that made a certain Two toned girl drool at the sight.

JThe manager quietly tip toed to the bathroom where the sound of running water exited from the slight opened door, Jaune quickly play on his recorder and the music and terrible singling of his adopted Uncle sang from the device, The manager peeked his head through and frowned in disgust at the Figure behind the curtains terrible singing and movements.

behind the curtain was the inflatable puppet clown Jaune had got from his adopted grandma and was currently manipulating it like a master puppeteer, as it reached the climax Jaune pulled on the cords operating the clown causing it to turn to face the door where the manager went pale at being discovered "Get out of here you nosy little pervert! or i'm gonna slap you silly!" shouted of voice of Uncle frank as the shadow of the clown shook it's hand widely like a fist.

The manager gasped and ran away in embassisment all the while Jaune tried not to laugh "Oh you're cooking Frankie."

 **-remnant-**

Everyone laughed at scene as the manager though he had gotten caught peeping at a guest showering which was not only an embarrisment to him but to the company he worked for as well.

 **-Merc and Emerald meeting-**

Jaune exited the toy store of the kind old man who gave him the Turtle Dove's, wondering on where to go next he opened his map of the city and studied it for any good locations to visit unaware of two past foe's who just exited the same store behind him. "Well, Where to?" Emerald the green haired theif asked her tall friend Mercury.

Like before the dark skinned red eyed thief was adorned in her heavy clothes due to the cold climate of the season with a cap over her regrown green hair. Her partner in crime Mercury was the same as well from last time as he and his fellow crony Emerald had come to big city for a big score after breaking out of jail.

Mercury looked down to his short friend "Well you promised you'd take me to the central park Zoo." He said however his friend was listening as her mind went blank upon seeing a Name that made her blood boil, The camera from her point of view zoomed in on the name Etched on the back pack J. Mccallister.

"With wide eye's and a sinister smile she elbowed her friend "Hey, Look who it is." she said pointing at the kid standing near the road, Mercury joined in on his female friend's smirking "Come on, lets get him." giddy with anticipation on revenge the two silently approached the unaware Jaune who continued to read the map and was oblivious to two standing behind him until "Hi-a Pal."

Jaune dropped the map and gasped in fear as a familiar frightening voice called out to him, hestitanly he turned around saw the vicious smirking face's of Emerald and Mercury standing before him with the latter reaching to grab him with his gloved hand. Jaune did the only thing that came to Mind "AAAAAAHHHHH!" he screamed loudly causing them to stop and try and act innocent as everyone who heard looked at them as Jaune continued to screamed before bolting across the active Road.

 **-Rwby-**

"Run Jaune run!" Ruby Rose cried out at the screen as she and her team watch little Jaune Arc runa way from Emerald and Mercury through the Streets of New York.

"Ruby! Hush." Weiss shushed the red caped girl as she tried to watch the same movie they were watching.

 **-Cinder-**

Cinder could feel a headache coming as she watched her two idiotic subordinates chase after man now regressed to his child like form, she had to endure Watt's and Tyrions mockery throughout the hole year after the first movie and she had no doubt she'd have to put with them again this new year coming.

she watched as Jaune purchased a necklace of beads and run away across the road before breaking the string of the necklace and loading the beads on the floor before running away just in time for Emerald and Mercury to chase after him from the across the street, she couldn't help but groan as she watched them slipped on the obvious pool of beads on the street.

she didn't if this could get any worse?

*Ring! Ring!* her scroll went off, picking it up she saw that it was the secured number belonging to Salem's council which was only used when her lady needed something, answering it she placed it on her ear and awaited what salem had to say.

"AHAHHAHAHAHAHHA!" Two annoying laughs blared in her ear as she heard the voices of Watt's and Tyrion laugh through the phone, her eye twitched in anger and the embarrassment of being laughed at by the very people she trained failing to capture and kill one kid.

 **-Back with Jaune-**

Jaune ran back to the hotel he book, unaware that the sudden appearance of Emerald and Mercury were the least of his problems as the conniving hotel manager stood at the entrance and smiled at him in an eerie way "You got to help me! there's two guys after me!" Jaune pleaded as he pointed in the direction of the downed Mercury and Emerald.

However the Manager did not know about the danger to Jaune's life as he took it that the regressed huntsmen before him was running because of another matter "What's the matter? Store wouldn't take your.." he pulled the envelope from Jaune's coat and pulled out the credit card form the unsealed piece of paper "Stolen Credit card?Let's see what the police have to say about this. Jaune quickly realised that he was busted and did the only he could do.

He ran into the hotel, ducking under the managers motion to grab before he was soon chased by him, Emerald watched as Jaune was chased into the hotel before she pulled Mercury to his feet "Get up! Get up! Come on! let's go get him."

Inside Jaune ran through the library with the manager hot on his heels "Get back here, you little thief!" he shouted at him as the two ran in the building "Stop that child!" the manager order his employee's with the bust boy blocking the exit out, Jaune quickly diverted and slipped past him with the manager nearly crashing into this employee as two then started to chase him to the elevators. The clerkwoman prepared to grab the incoming Jaune but at the last second he dived onto the slick marble floor and slid inbetween her legs before the manager and bust boy crashed into her and all three of them layed on the floor while Jaune quickly hoped into the only open elevator and pressed the button to his floor.

Jaune ran into this room and picked up a bag of cookies and started to pack them in and take out his passport "I've had enough of this vacation. i'm heading home." however soon enough the manager along with the clerkwoman, bustboy, and two old security officers ran down the hall and collided against the door trying to open it. Jaune gasped and quickly picked up the remote and turn on his movie, fastforwarding it just in time for the five hotel employee's to barge in "Hold right there!".

All five stopped just in the living room with the manager speaking out to him "This is the concierge, sir! he said, unaware he was responding to the movie.

"I knew it was you. I could smell you getting off the elevator." The manager smelled his coat and wondered if truly smelled that bad for the guest to have known he was coming "You was here last night too, wasn't ya?"

Unable to deny that he creeped into the this very room he answered "Yes, sir. I was."

"You was here and you were smooching with my Brother!" The manager tried not to burst out in

"I'm- I'm afraid your mistaken sir."

"Don't give me that you've been smooching with everybody." the guy went onto give names all the while his employee's looked at their boss in shock, disgust, appal, and it would only get worse when he named the last guy "Cliff." One of the old security men gasped in horror at his name being called out.

His fellows heard the gasp and turned to look at him and saw the very same name on his tag, he turned to them and shook his head in denial "No!" words could not describe the number of emotions written on their shocked face's "It's a lie!" he shouted trying to deny this claim.

"I could go on forever, baby."

"Alight. I believe ya. But tommy gun don't!" they all went ridge with fear at the mention of this imaginary guest holding a gun "Get down on your knee's and tell me you love me."

The manager was the only to come out of his paralyses and order his fellow's to knell with him until all five were kneeling on the carpet, he gathered his resolve and what dignity he had left and put on his happy welcoming smile "I love you!" the people watching including Jaune's real family couldn't help but burst into laughter at how funny it was to see him shout that out proudly.

Jaune tried to contain his giggles at how good this was working before unpausing the scene "You gotta do better than that!" Johnny shouted.

The manager signalled his employee's to join in and all at once they shouted "I love you!".

Jaune unpaused the tv and made a break for it through the exit beside him "Maybe i'm off my Hinge's... but I believe you. that's why i'm gonna let you go." all five of them breathed out in relief until "i'm gonna give you till the count of three to get your lousy, Lying, low-down four flushing carcass out my door!" They jumped to their feet and rushed to get out the door as he started to count up "1!" they tried to squeeze out "2!" managed to open the door and get out before he opened fire, they instinctively ducked down onto the floor, unable to see Jaune standing next to the open fire escape door and watching them with a giggling smile on his face, other guest's hestitantly poked out of thier rooms to see the commontion. "3... marry christmas you filthy animal." Jaune mouthed the words in sync with the tv along with the look before running into the fire escape until he came back to finish the sentance "And a happy new year." he added before escaping.

 **-House defence-**

Jaune with new found determination ran all the way to his adopted families cousin's home who was currently away as their house was renovated, upon arriving he climbed up the trash tube to gain entry into the house.

He laid out the plans for the house defence with kid like details on the traps all over the house, he took out a blow torch from the tall tool chest along with a staple gun, next he wet the basement floor with a green substance followed by taking the cables plugs of an arc Charger and hooking them on the pipes of the sink.

Next he laced the sponge roll on an extended paint roller and started to cover the fire escape ladder with it, he soon went to the front and started to stack open cans of varnish on top of the wooden scaffolding outside the doorway rails, he went back inside and started to fill the empty toilet with flammable clear liquid.

He then started to saw through the ladder leading to the second floor and dropped a rope from it to the basement, he then arrived at the roof where he started to push rope into a bucket with can of Kerosene laying next to it, after that he ripped the floorboards out from the front door creating a big hole in front of the door.

with his work done he move to where the crooks Emerald and Mercury were with a bucket and wooden plank.

 **-store-**

"Merc. Merc." Emerald called out to her partner in the other house "it's time to go." from out of the other house the Grey haired assassin's head poked out of the window to see the now empty store around them.

The two bandits squeezed out of their hiding holes armed with their crowbars and walked down the stairs of the empty store and moved to small cubical desk where the cash register and charity box was "Merc. Crowbars up!" Emerald said she and Mercury tapped their crowbars together before using them on their assigned objects.

Emerald wedged the crowbar into the cash Registers box and pryed it open, with giddy glee she beheld the untouched money in the register"Merry Christmas, Emerald!" she said to herself before diving her hands it to it.

With Mercury, The grey haired assassin broke the lock on the large charity and pop open the lid and looked at the contents in awe "Happy Hanukkah, Mercury!"

Unknown to the two, their enemy was just outside watching the two thieves steal the money and stuff it into their bag "This is more money than I can even count!"

"It makes you wonder why we spent so much time robbing homes."

Jaune smirked at the oblivious two and moved to the plank and bucket, he laid the bucket on it's side next to the window and placed the large plank board on it "The amazing thing is, we're fugitives from the Law. We're up to our elbows in cash and nobody even knows about it." upon finishing that sentence the two snapped their heads at the sound of knocking.

They went wide eyed at the sight of Jaune waving to them by the window "He's Back!" Emerald cried out before she blink from the sudden flash of Jaune's camera "He took our picture!" she growled out.

"how did my hair look?" Mercury said not realising the severity of the situation as another picture was taken.

Jaune stepped back form the window and reached into the interior pockets of his coat and pulled out a brick with a note on it "This is it. No turning back. Another Christmas in the trenches." He reared his brick holding arm back much to Emerald's horror.

"Noooooooo!" Emerald screamed out at Jaune who in slow motion throw the note tied brick at the window, shattering it and setting off the store alarm forcing Emerald and Mercury to take what they can get with Mercury hurrying in collecting the rest of the money from out of the chest while emerald gave chase.

The Emerald haired theif ran out of the store as fast as she could after Jaune and jumped through the broken window and landed perfectly the balanced plank, she looked down and paled, realisation hit the green Haired thief hard as she connected the dots before turning back to the broken window screaming for him to stop but it was too late as Mercury jump onto the onto the lifted end of the plank sending the green thief sailing through the air.

In slow motion Emerald screaming form flipped through the air before crashing onto the car, impacting into it deeply "Wow!" Mercury breathed out in awe before rushing to his partner side. Emerald groaned in absolute pain that matched the large dent she caused to the car she crashed onto "Emerald?" Mercury addressed his partner as he stood over her "Emerald that was incredible." Emerald didn't know wether to be angry at Jaune or Mercury at this moment for being in awe of her pained state so she resorted to grumbling as Mercury pulled her from her position "I twisted my ankle."

"Where is he?" Emerald growled out as she was pulled into a sitting up position.

"hey guys! Smile!" Jaune called out aiming his camera at them, Mercury smiled at him while Emerald gave him the evil eye as the flash went off before he bolted.

"Come on! Come on!" Emerald cried out as she pulled Mercury in the direction of where Jaune had went. The regressed huntsmen in his child like state ran all the way back to his fortified hideout and climbed up through the trash shoot like last time, Emerald and Mercury followed in the direction he went and did not see the shoot he went through.

Jaune watched from the roof as Emerald and Mercury stopped before his house "Where'd he go?" Mercury wondered to which Jaune answered with

"I'm up here! come and get me!" He called out to them, snapping another pic of them from the safety of his position.

"Let's kill." Mercury growled and moved to go before Emerald stopped him.

"Hang on pea-brain." she said holding her arm in front him stopping him from marching up to the house "We got busted last time because we underestimated that little bundle of misery." The memories of last year still haunt the theif in all of the scars she received from the blonde child currently smiling down on them.

"This ain't like the last time. This isn't his house and the kid is running scared. He ain't got a plan."

"May I do the thinking please?" she asked to which Mercury responded with a wave of his arm I the universal sign of *Be my guest*, thanking him she looked up at Jaune and called out to him "Sonny!?"

"Yes!?" Jaune responded back to the thief

"Nothing would thrill me more greatly then to shoot you. Knocking off a youngster ain't gonna mean that much to me. Understand?" She asked to see if he was listening "but since we're in a hurry how about I make a deal with you? You throw down your camera and we won't hurt you. You'll never hear from us again. Okay?" as she talked her partner Mercury was picking something from his teeth, not looking up to s what was going on.

"you promise!?"

"I cross my heart and hope to die." She responded with making the cross cuts on her chest.

"Okay." he said which cause the two to look at each other with arrogant smirks and quiet laughter unaware that when you tried to make a deal with Kid Jaune who holds all of the cards you

"Alright Kid... Give it to me!" Jaune obliged and tossed a brick down, it headed towards Mercury who was too busy picking something out of his teeth to notice the hurtling object that when he looked up he was smacked in the face with the heavy object.

Mercury stumbled and grasped the spot where he was hit before falling to his back "Direct hit!" Jaune cheered at he successfully managed to hit one of the crooks.

Emerald check on her partner's condition after receiving a brick to the face, from Mercury's distorted perspective two or three Emerald Sustrai stood in front of him holding their fingers before them "How many fingers am I holding up Merc?" spoke the discorded voice of his partner.

"...Eight?" Mercury answered shocking his partner on how wrecked his brain was before turning back to Jaune.

"okay kid. You want to throw bricks? go ahead, throw another one." she challenged much to her partner's dismay before another brick flew and hit the down man once again in the head.

"If you can't do any better then that kid, you're going to lose." It seemed like the Green haired theif was enjoying her partner's moments in pain as she continued to egg Jaune on much to the protest's of her brain beaten partner.

"Emerald... No." Mercury struggled to speak out before he was once again hit with the brick and sent sprawling on the floor.

"You got any more?" Emerald asked up to the mini Arc who didn't respond back to her making her believe that he was out of ammo "Come one Merc get up. he don't have any more bricks. he's out of them." She said with her back to he house unaware of that Jaune was still packing a few brick and held one up much to the unaware green haired girl but to the horror of her partner.

"aba!" Mercury gasped out in fear much to the confusion of his partner.

"What?" Emerald called out as Mercury continued to scream gibberish all the while pointing behind her.

"What!?" she called out again as Jaune Threw the brick down with the intent to hit her but fortunately for her she turned around just in time to avoid it, but unfortunate for Mercury he was once again hit in the head.

Anger surged within her as she was nearly hit just like the dazed man on the ground "That did it! Nobody throws bricks at me and gets away with it." she growled up to Jaune before kicking Mercury to get up "Come on Mercury! get up!" she ordered before leaving "You got this way. I'll go around the back."

Mercury's dazed eyesight gazed around him searching a certain green haired individual "Emy?" he called out for her saying her name over an over again "EMY?"

 **-with Jaune-**

The Regressed huntsmen Professor ran as fast as his little legs gave him as he trotted down the stairs to prepare the first of the defences.

 **-With Mercury-**

Back with the recovering assassin, Mercury was finally conscious enough to stand up on his feet but still retain an amount of unbalance from his still rattled mind clambered up the stairs towards the front door. Unaware of the dangers his partner in crime faced before, the grey haired assassin gripped the rounded door knob and pulled it out. confused by detatched knob which had a long sting attached to it and running through the hole of the handle.

He pulled on the string, invoking more sting to come out, he repeated the process, unaware of what was laying on the other side of the door with a current of the white thing rope wrapped around it's trigger.

feeling Resistance from the final thread of string through the hole, the grey haired assassin resolved to pull it rather then wonder what he was doing as the device on the otherside came on as he used his foot on the door to give me my strength but that only slowly pulled the trigger but not enough to activate it.

Mercury climbed over the last of the thread which had the long thick string under his legs with his back to the double doors, he gathered all of the thread he pulled out including the last that he was fighting for and with a hard yank *PFT!* the device unloaded and hit Mercury in his ass.

"YEOOOOW!" he screamed in pain as something shot into his butt.

 **-Jaune's room Remnant-**

One two toned haired coloured girl was laughing up a silent storm at the hilarious painful expensive of the grey haired assassin that was the fire flinging witch's minion, Neo clutched her stomach as she couldn't stop laughing at the two crooks getting beat by Jaune in humiliating ways.

Her personal opinion the blonde she called a wet noodle was greatly changing as she watched the sequel.

 **-With Emerald-**

With the green haired Thief, Emerald had walked around the block all the while mumbling angrily as she turned into the small opening leading into the back of the house Jaune was in.

 **-With Mercury-**

The Grey haired subordinate looked to have something jabbed up his ass as he slowly turned around to reveal a long string attached to his behind then with the loose remaining thread he had dropping down under his legs, as he turned the thread around the trigger tightened, and as he turned to the face the door the camera panned on his trousers were a noticeable bulge was seen through the fabric, the tigger pulled and out flew a staple that nailed itself on his crotch and pinning the thread to him.

Mercury Yelps before falling to his knees, right at head level with the door where a 3rd staple shot out and wedged inbetween his nose, squeezing the nostals together before he falls back onto his back.

 **-With Emerald-**

Emerald was now in the small dead end between the two back ways of the house's, the alley way was littered with junk and various unused remodelling tools left behind. Emerald couldn't help but chuckle as she spotted an open window just a floor up from her before her eye's darted to locked fire escape ladder just above her, grinning from ear to ear the green haired thief formed a plan in her head as she climbed over a pile of garbage and onto the large garbage bin where she stood ready.

The green haired crony of cinder intended to use the ladder to swing her way into the open window, she readied her self and jumped forward, grasping the bars of the ladder only to lose her grip on the slippery surface fall onto her back, a green glob of the slippery substance fell from the ladder's bar and landed on her head where her feeling of unbridled rage returned and she wiped the large glob of goo form her head all the while mubbling incoherinetly.

 **-With Mercury-**

Back with Mercury, The first of the duo to fall was pulling the stable from his nose, freeing his ability to breath through his nostals. Unbridled anger and fury graced his face as he glared at the tiny piece of metal that harmed him before he got back up and rip the staples both his crotch and his butt before he kicked the door open.

"Emerald! I've Reached the top!" Mercury declared victoriously into the empty house, and walked forward unaware of the lack of floor right under his nose until he fell through the large gap. He screamed as he plummeted down the hole and into the basement face first, sending dust flying from the floor, he lifted his head up and rolled it, earning a series of clicks and cracks before he snapped his head to the side and sighed in relief before falling unconscious.

 **-Emerald-**

The grumbling woman picked her self up and stomped her way towards the wooden staircase leading to the back door, she kicked aside the planks obscuring her path and marched up the stairs where behind the Door Jaune was nearly finished preparing his next defence against the Green haired Theif who upon arriving tested the door knob after last time only to see that there was no door knob related trap like last time.

She pressed her ear against the door which Jaune heard and quickly scurried away "You better do better than this Kid." she shouted through the door before kicking it open which caused the sting tied to it to pull the zipper on the large bag on top of her unleashed a load of metal tools that dropped on her head causing her to back onto her back.

Emerald groaned in pain before the last hanging tool dropped on her.

 **-Mercury-**

Mercury had awakened from his state of unconsciousness as he rubbed the dust from his eyes before slowly getting up, the grey haired assassin struggled to see with the thin cloud of dust floating around him, he stood on his two legs but found that he couldn't pull his torso back until *CRACK!* the cringing sound of his back snapping into place as he reared back in one swing with his head looking up at the large hole in the floor where he fell from "Wow! what a hole!" he breathed out in amazement before he moved his head back in a normal position and again tried to rub the dust from his eyes.

He looked around his new environment, seeing old, discarded, non home equipment stored all around him in the basement before through the blinding haze he spotted a long rope dangling down from another hole on the otheside of the basement.

Growling in anger Mercury marched forward, unaware that he was about to fall to another one of Jaune's traps, his foot stepped on the green liquid and he started to slip, his entire body was standing the slippery pool and his feet shifted in all direction while his body twisted and his arms flailed about in order to try and balance himself, at one point he almost looked like he was dancing before he finally caught himself.

but that was short lived as once again lost his balance and he rotated his arms in order to try and stop himself from moving forward but only worsened it at he slipped onto his back and was sent sliding towards the selves full of paint cans screaming, his legs hit the legs of the shelf causing it tumble forward "uh-Oh." he sounded before the large shelf fell on him along with the open the cans of paint that splashed on his trapped form.

 **-emerald-**

Emerald picked her self up from that painful experience to her head and wobbled to her feet in the now dark kitchen, the thief fixed her self before up at the unlit light bulb above her. hesitant and ready to jump she gripped the metal cord linked to it *Click* she ducked the second she pulled it but found no heinous or otherwise deadly trap from the now lit bulb that illuminated the empty kitchen.

Moving to the hall she avoid a hole leading to the basement where her college Mercury was currently trapped in before moving forward to once again gripped another cord from another bulb and duck again when she clicked it before moving on.

 **-Mercury-**

A roar of vile disgust blaired out of Mecury's mouth, ever inch of the assassin was covered in pain along with his tongue which was the reason for the scream of vile, the pain covered man used the back of his hands to try and wipe paint from his eyes before using the back of his gloved hand to wipe the remaining paint from his right eye to see. He squinted his one looking eye to look as he pulled himself free from under the fallen shelf and walked to another shelf where a roll of blue wipes was standing used the entirety to wipe the still went a paint from his face fore discarding it upon seeing a sink to his side.

The paint covered assassin moved to front of it unaware of who else was in the basement with him as Jaune hid behind the washing machine not far from the sink and flipped the switch and the Arc charger causing a unnoticeable spark from the attached spark plugs on the sinks pipes. The second Mercury grabbed the Faucet tap sparks exploded from behind the frame and the grey haired assassin unable to let go was electrocuted on the spot.

Screams erupted from the electrocuted assassin who wails of pain grew as Jaune upped the juice from the Arc charger causing the assassin's hair to stand on end before a large spark enveloped the screen and inplace of the screaming assassin was wailing skeleton wearing the same clothes and hair of the assassin, it's high pitch screaming echoed from it's mouth until Jaune flipped the charger off and the skellton turned back into mercury who finally let go and fell the floor in an uncontrollable spasm.

 **-Emerald-**

Back with Emerald, the green haired capped headed thief was continuing to walk through the halls of the house Turning each bulb with caution but otherwise growing in confidence as she felt relaxed and safe from cord made traps as she continued, she soon arrived at the bathroom which was wall-less save for the exposed frame underneath, she banged on the open door frame before moving to the light bulb unaware of what was on top of her as she pulled cord.

*Click* light illuminated the dark room though it did not come from the bulb, unknown to Emerald who stepped further in the bathroom, the source of the light was the pilliar of fire eating through her cap. Horror graced emeralds face as she saw from the corner of her eye Fire once again on her head, she screamed at the sight of it and quickly moved to the sink and turned the taps only for no water to flow through, she looked around the room for anything to put out the fire raging on her head before she spotted the toilet where water was seen floating in it. Smiling in relief she gripped to the frame of the toilet and lifted her body up above it, balancing her self in a stand and lowering her flaming head into the bowl filled with clear liquid.

The scene switched to outside the house*BOOOM!* and explosion rang through the house along with a flash seen from the first floor windows, The camera panned back to Emerald who's body slowly fell back to the ground in a kneeling position before the scorched toilet, the switched to in front of the woman who lifted her head to show her once again bald burnt scalp and exposed detroyed cap, her angered face was smeered in blast residue along with her teeth that turned black from the explosion.

 **-Team Rwby-**

"Ooooohhh. the Hair again." Yang hissed, feeling the pain the green haired thief was feeling since she was concerned about her hair.

 **-Mercury-**

Mercury cawled across the floor, twitching and jittering after surviving a few thousand volts being introduced to his body along his smoke emanating from his now spiked up hair. The whimpering mess managed to gain the strength and control to stand up but even still he continued on convulsing as he looked around before spotting something in front of him and sickeningly move towards it where the camara followed on a different angle to show that he was moving towards a long strand of rope that dropped down another hole above him.

Looking up he called out in a squeaky tone "Emerald." he soon recovered from his violent spasms and pinched the rope in front of him before tugging on it and quickly looking up see if anything was coming down, but to his relief nothing came falling down and gripped the long thick strand on his hand ang began tugging on it to test it unaware that the line he was pulling on was wrapped around a large bag of a cement that pulled towards the hole where the rope was going. Chuckling to himself he smirked up at the hole "Emerald! I'm coming up!" he shouted before jumping on the rope which pulled the bag down, mercury dropped back down to his feet and looked a the limp thread on his hands before looking up see the large bag falling to him.

"Uh-oh" he sounded before being smacked in the face with the bag that exploded on contact and sent back onto his back, the dust cloud surrounded around his form and dropped to the ground, after settling down a cement covered Mercury sate up with unbridled anger and fury on his face "I'm gonna murder that kid!" he growled before his face and scrunched and "ACHOO!" he sneezed sending some of it off of him.

 **-Emerald-**

With Emerald. the scorched thief whipped the explosive residue from the mirrior to see how bad she truly was and to wipe the remaining black substance from her teeth.

 **-Mercury-**

Back with Mercury, the cement covered assassin ripped off an old fasion small metal tub from the wall and marched with it towards the towering stack of objects the spiky haired man had assembled from what he could find. he placed the tub on it's face next to the tower of objects and plated his foot on it as he marvelled at his creation "Yes!" he declared before climbing on it to get out. The constructed tower wobbled from his weight as he reach the top, Mercury stopped to steady the swaying object enough for him to continue his ascent, he finally managed to read the top ledge of the hole and get his top half almost on the floor before the entire structure below him dropped and he was left dangling.

Jaune soon appeared and leaned his head out to see the singe theif rubbing the explosive residue from her teeth before making a break for the ladder where Mercury saw him "HEY!" the assassin called out to him.

Jaune looked at the dangling man with a smirk"Don't you know a kid always wins against two idiots?" he said before climbing up the ladder in a hurry before the assassin started to call out to his partner.

"Emerald! he's in the living room!" Mercury shouted out earning the near bald theifs attention and furry who quickly charged out of the bathroom and chased after the regressed professor who had mad it up the ladder. "He went up the ladder!" Unknown to the two another one of Jaune's traps laid in wait as the weight form emerald larger form caused the near sawed through ladder to snap by it's top cut end.

Emerald looked up at the broken top in fear before looking back down and screaming as the broken equipment that she was on fell forward with her face in the middle of the wooden steps when they slammed on the floor right before the dangling Mercury who sounded at the painful landing his partner endured before doubling his efforts to get to her "Oh... i'm coming emerald. i'm coming." he breathed out, pulling himself out of the basement and into the first floor before racing over to the downed emerald and pulling her up to her feet "Hey you didn't lose any teeth! come on he went the second floor."

He moved to give her a boost before Jaune called out to them"Hey!" they snapped their heads up to see Jaune smiling down on them "Why don't you guys try the stairs?" he suggested watching as look of realisation flashed across the assassin's face.

"Right." Mercury said dropping his hands and racing to the stairs with his partner in toe who stopped him at the last second when the stood upon the first set of steps.

"Wait! Wait! don't you remember what happened last year?" Emerald asked her partner who had a thoughtful look on his white plastered face before answering.

"...no."

Emerald couldn't help but roll her eye's before jabbing him in the side "Watch this." she whispered "Alright Merc! lets get him!" She shouted, holding her partner against the wall as she stomped her feet on the steps creating a illusion that she was marching up the stairs before Jaune threw down a paint can that swung down and missed the two completely. Emerald grabbed the swinging paint can, stopping it in it's movements before crying out in fake pain "OWWW! He busted me right in my mouth Merc!" She acted, laughing quietly with Mercury who tried to giggle as it was his turn next.

"Don't worry Emerald! I'll get him!" He acted, stomping on the steps like his partner before avoiding the 2nd paint can and stopping it " OW!... Right in the schnoz!" he cried out before the two recomposed themselves before marching up unaware that they were about to be hit by another one of Jaune's Traps.

The two stopped as they saw in horror a metal beam swing towards them. "Oop!" mercury sounded out before he and Emerald were hit in the face like last time and send flying back down the stairs and into the hole at the foot of it, landing once more in the basement. "that's... three." Mercury said as he and Emerald laid on their back recovering from that attack, Upstairs Jaune had a pair of large cutters that he used to cut the single line holding the beam over the steps before it fell and bounced down the steps and into the hole right where the two crooks were helplessly laying.

"No." Emerald whimpered before the Beam landed on them creating an echoing slam throughout the house.

"That's... four." mercury wheezed out.

"Yes!" Jaune shouted in triumphant before moving to his next line of defence.

Back with the two Crook who had finally recovered that fall were now building Mercury's tower again "Come on, Emerald." Mercury encouraged his teammate to help as they finished putting the final piece in place.

"Merc, are you sure this is safe?" Emerald asked, hesitant and otherwise cautious about the makeshift ladder out of the inescapable basement they were stuck in.

"oh yeah. worked out all the kinks out. Solid as a rock." Mercury said, smacking the side of it to test it's durability while Jaune was on the 2nd floor making the finishing touches on his trap as he held a long rope that went through the doorknob hole where the knob it's self was dangling on the rope he held.

With the two crooks, they were once again out of the basement with Mercury pulling his partner out just in time for his tower to fall once more"Like a rock, huh?" Emerald said to the assassin about this fallen creation.

"Hey! do you guys give up? have you had enough pain?" Jaune shouted down to the crooks from his position inbetween the half opened door to which Mercury replied.

"NEVER!" The paint and cement covered Assassin declared much to his Partner's annoyance before the two rushed towards the stairs intent on getting Jaune was closed the door behind him and pulled on the rope, leading it to the large Tool chest at the top of the stairs leading to the roof.

"You better say every prayer you ever heard before kid!" Emerald Growled out to the boy as she and Mercury pushed past the hanging paint cans.

"I hope your parents got you a tomb stone for Christmas!" Mercury added as Jaune finished tying the end around the tool chest just in time as Mercury and Emerald reached the second floor and wondered where he was "Where'd he go?"

"I'm up here and i'm really scared." Jaune called out before taking his place along the side, Mercury and Emerald followed the source of the shout and stopped just before the Door and were cautious about touching it after their endless experience of dealing with door related traps before Emerald pulled the knob which popped out of hit's socket along with line of rope attached to the Tool chest that was currenly falling down the stairs on it's wheels.

"What's that sound?"Unsure of what the banging sound was the two pressed their ears against the door and tried to make out what the crashing and clashing sound of metal was as it got closer and closer to the door. when the chest was just close enough, the eye's of the two cronies of Cinder went wide with fear before they were sent crashing back along with the door by the tool chest that crashed and charge them into the wall, sandwiching them between the door and the wall.

The pushed the door and the chest away from them to reveal their crooked nose's and faces, Mercury to his smaller partner before speaking within his mouthin a weird angle "That was the sound of a tool chest falling down the stairs." He said.

"oh." Emerald nodded before she and Mercury simultaneously bent their noses back into place.

"Yes!" Jaune shouted before running back out to the roof, He speeded directly to where the stack of brick were and pick up a rolled up pile of ropes before throwing it along the edge where it ended near the wooden platform leading to the ground and standing just between the outside rails of the two door paths. He put his gloves on and quickly ascened down the rope.

"Over there!" Mercury shouted as he and Emerald reached the top of the stairs.

"I don't care if i'm getting Chair, i'm killing that kid!" Emerald said as she and Mercury jumped out onto the roof "Surrender, Kid!" she shouted out only for no sign of Jaune anywhere on the roof.

"He vanished!"

"I'm down here, you big horse's ass!" Jaune called out to them from the ground.

The two Crooks quickly followed the sound and peered over the snow covered edge to see that Jaune had already made it back to the ground "Whoa." Mercury breathed out in awe of Jaune getting all the way down 3 stories.

"Nice night for a neck injury!" Jaune Called out to the two all the while grinning at them which irriated the two how a kid was continuing to best two trained assassin's with simple household items turned deadly booby traps.

Mercury in angered Fury picked up a brick from the stack of bricks used to bash his head in at the beginning of this torturous game "SUCK BRICK KID!" He yelled out before Throwing the brick down at Jaune, Unfortunately his aim was well off as the brick dropped a few yards away from Jaune and into the ditch under him.

Emerald, blinded by anger and not wanting to go the house of hell decided to climb down after him "Come on Mercury." she said to the assassin who went ridged with fear at what his Partner was telling him to do.

"I don't know." he mumbled following the line of the rope and seeing it tied around a chimney stack.

"I said, come on!" Emerald demanded of the paint haired assassin who reluctantly followed behind "Come on you big sissy".

As they were both now on the rope and slowly descending down to jaune who watch, Mercury nose caught a whiff of a strong scent In the air"Emerald, are you wearing Perfume?" he asked his teammate.

"That's not perfume, that's Kerosene. The Rope is soaked in it." she said, not fully realising why it was soaked.

"Now why would anyone soak a rope in kerosene?" Mercury asked before a sharp hiss caught their attention and looked down only to pale at the sight of Jaune holding a lit match.

"Merry Christmas." He said before lighting the rope on fire and getting off the Scaffolding, the fire quickly travelled up the rope and towards the two frightened crooks.

"GO UP!" Emerald Screamed out as the fire moved up to her feet, the two tried to quickly climb back onto the roof but Mercury's fear had only landed the near the ledge when Emerald reached out to him. Pain and loss of strength caused the two to let go and fall back down the ground, they crashed through the platform and on the ground with Emerald on her back and Mercury landing on top of her face to face.

"Get off me!" she shouted pushing him aside only for the both to gasp as bucket loads of varnish filled cans dropped from the air and landed on them, covering their entire forms in varnish.

Jaune had made it to the end of the street right where a telephone post was and dialled the emergency number all the while looking back to the crooks who managed to get to their feet, the phone rang before someone pick up and he wasted no time in telling the operator "Hello. The two guys who robbed Duncan's toy chest are in the park. Central park west, 95th street. look for fireworks. Hurry, they got a gun." he instructed before hanging up and moving into the open corner where the lugging soaked crony's of Cinder saw him " Hey! Down here! Better come and get me before I call the cops!" he called out to the two practically limping towards him before running down the active lane towards the park dodging oncoming cars and buses.

But unfortunately fate had give Jaune the curve ball on this one because as he stepped onto the street he failed to notice the large slick of ice and slipped onto his back which thankfully was protected by his back pack, but that was enough for a vanished covered Emerald and Mercury to catch up and stand over the fallen Arc with smirks on their faces.

"My how the tables have turned." Mercury said with a triumphant smile on his face as he looked down at Jaune.

"How do you like the ice?" Emerald joked to which she and Mercury laughed at before the two grabbed and picked Jaune up to his feet and pulled him along "Let's go for a little stroll in the park." The two lead Jaune into the empty barely lit snow filled park, taking him deep inside to an isolated empty area under the bridge where Emerald ripped the bag off of him containing the evidence he has on them "Give that that bag! Give me it!" she ordred taking it off of him and opening it up to pull out the photo's that he took of them in the store before throwing the bag to the side as she and Mercury marvelled at the photo's "Hey, these will look great in the photo Album."

"You may have won the battle, little, dude. but you lost the war." Mercury gloated as he held Jaune by the shoulder.

Emerald pulled Jaune to her by the grasp of his jumper "You ought not of messed with us. We're dangerous." she growled before pulling out a varnish coated revolver from her pocket much to Jaune's horror as he knew he was about to be kill.

However his luck was about to turn as the sound of flapping caught Mercury's ear who turned and went pale as a horde of Juvenile Nevermores sat on the tree's surrounding them, all looking towards them "Emerald?" he called to her.

"Shut up!" she responded back, not turning to look at him as he watched one fly close by and land on the other nevermore filled tree "Emerald."

"Shut up! I want to enjoy this."

"Something's wrong." he whispered as the flock continued to grow "Let's get out of here!"

"Shut up! I said." she barked to him "I never made it to the 6th grade kid. and it doesn't looks like you're not gonna either." she growled lowly as she placed the barrel near his cheek.

"Let him go!" commanded a new a voice as the two turned to see an old woman holding a bucket "Jaune! Run!" she shouted getting ready throwing the contents of the bucket at them.

"Shoot her!" Mercury shouted, having let go of Jaune to face this new threat but Emerald tried to cock the firing pin back on the gun only for the slippery substance on her gloves and gun to prevent her from pulling it back as her thumbs and fingers slipped.

The woman, seeing her chance tossed the whole bucket full of bird seed on to the two, covering them from head to toe in seeds to which the Nevermores saw and immidately swarmed from all directions at them, passing both the woman and Jaune as they sweep to Mercury and Emerald who fell from both the weight of the birds and the gushes they created.

The nevermores pounced on them, landing upon their prone bodies and pecking at the seeds which also pecked at their skins, They screamed but none screamed the more loudest then Mercury who gave a high-pitched girly wail as he was attack by the swarm of black birds that sat on his body.

"Bye! thanks!" Jaune called over to his savour before digging into his back pack and pulling out a stack of fire works and a match box, he sat the fireworks on their feet and lit the match before lighting the wire on the fireworks and running for cover, a barrage of fireworks shot up into the sky where incoming police from the call Jaune gave out stopped at the entrance near where they were.

"Jesus it's like 4th of July!" one of them shouted out as they quickly exited their vehicles and ran in the direction of they were coming from and came upon the sight of Emerald and Mercury covered in Nevermores "Oh my gods." one of them swore at the disgusting and unusual sight before them, *Bang!* the entire flock scattered by the sound of the gun shot and the police moved onto the crooks now covered in black feathers.

Jaune watched as they pulled Emerald and Mercury to their feet while a pair searched the big bag next to them and found not only the stolen cash but photo's of them robbing the store along with a cassata tape reading out *Bad guys saying they'll kill me.* "You guys should've started earlier. The prisoners already exchanged gifts." one of the cops said to which Mercury replied in his stupid state.

"We missed the presents?" he asked in disappointment "She made us hide in the store and steal the kiddies' charity money." Emerald looked at Mercury in shock before quickly shifting to anger at his stupidty and kicking him.

"Shut up, Merc." She said kicking which caused a hidden Nevermore to fly out of his jacket "You've got the right to remain silent, ya know."

"She's a little cranky. We just broke out of prison."

"Shut up! Mercury! Jeez." she hissed kicking him again as they were soon taken away.

After that started the heart warming reunion scene of Jaune reuniting with his adopted mother and family who were more then greatful for the penthouse suite instead of the downpouring motel in Miami and to top it all off, Jaune's good deed to the store owner did not go unrewarded as the entire family awoke to see large pile of gift wrapped presents awaiting them under a tree.

Yes it was ending like a proper Christmas story with Jaune gifting his new friend a turtle dove, a sign that they'll be friends forever... but in this movie Reality had to kick back in, in the form of a bill.

"JAUNE!" screamed the loud voice that the little blonde professor could hear coming from the hotel across the park "YOU SPENT $967 ON ROOM SERVICE!?" Jaune did what any kid would do in this situation.

Run.

and as he ran the screen faded to black with Christmas music playing in the background of the credits.

 **-Team RWBY-**

"HAHAHAHAHA" Ruby rose along with the rest of her team laughed at the funny ending to this master piece of a sequel.

"Oh man! I didn't know Merc could scream like that!?" Yang bellowed with laughter as she clutched her sides in pain from her non-stopping giggles.

"I think My father would do the same if he knew I spent the companies money like that." Weiss couldn't help but chuckle as she imagined her father acting like that if she ever used the companies money in that extent.

"It'll certainly be something to see."the Image of the white haired richest and most hated man in Remnant nearly having a heart attack was something the Cat faunus would die just to see.

 **-Professors-**

Ozpin along with the rest of his colleague Bart, Port, Glynda and Tsune were enjoying another Christmas without they're newest colleague but still watched the successful sequel about him and couldn't help but fill the staff room along with the entire school with laughter like everyone else was.

The professional huntsmen and Huntress's sat in the staff room enjoying mugs of hot Christmas coco for a change instead of Coffee.

 **-Roman-**

The red headed thief was afforded the luxery of watching Tv this time of year. Hey he was human being with all the rights as any other person has in his position in an cell on an Atlas warship to which he was thankful for as he watched in satisfied glee as Cinder's two subordinates were taken down by the Kid, Literally kid Jaune had done what he and Neo could never do in a pretty funny Humiliating way.

Roman couldn't help but try and image what that fire flinging witch must feel like as her two crony's were taken down by a child with nothing but household items.

His respect for Jaune couldn't not be any higher then it is right now.

 **-Grimm lands-**

the great castle that was home to the queen of the grimm was alive with Laughter as two or three of Salem's council was laughing their heads off at the new sequel to the Christmas special. Watt's and Tyrian were more vocal about their opinion the movie featuring the man Cinder had reported on who is now a child again and his facing off against two of her trained subordinates and defeating them in humiliating ways.

The only two people who remotely had control over bellowing were Salem and Hazel who chuckled quietly or laughed to themselves.

 **-Arc Family-**

With the people the movie was based on. The Arc's were feeling one of few emotions at the time as they too watched what everyone was watching.

The first was Humour as the daughters and father of the arc family couldn't help but laugh at Jaune antics that made a pair of twin's feel proud at the sight of, The second was nostalgia as they had been on the receiving end of one of the few less harmful traps the youngest son had set up in his youthful years.

And finally the one they all agreed on with their mother was sadness as they could not spend their Christmas with their little brother with for the second time, only forced to watch in heart panging horror as he evaded many scary encounters in the big city all by himself.

 **I hope you enjoyed it because there's more to come when I can.**

 **I hope you all had a merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**

 **as thanks for your patience's and reviews as well as your idea's here's an omake base on an idea of for an omake Coeur Al'Aran could've done for his Professor Arc fic with the fight between Cinder and Jaune.**

 **Forbidden Arc Technique**

Jaune along with a singed and scorched Roman and Neo were backed into a corner in the raging inferno of beacon tower by the fire flinging witch that was Cinder Fall who spotted a few bruses and scraps on her being but not as bad As Jaune and Roman and Neo.

"Kid if you have an idea, now's the time to pull it out." Roman breathed out, exhaustion and pain racketing his being much like the Two tone girl beside him who's outfit was covered in scorch marks like most of her face.

"I have something... but i'm not sure it'll work." Jaune responded, more hesitant and fearful of what he had in mind then the woman who's seconds away from killing them.

"Well pull it from wherever you got it stashed and use it!"

"Cinder wait! Can I have one last word before you kill me?" Cinder stopped and seemed to consider his desperate plea.

"I suppose." she said relaxing her outstretched hand and watched with caution as Jaune walked forward from the insubordinate duo before watching him kneel before her.

He clasped his hand together in front of him in universal plea sign as he kneel before "Cinder Fall's would you do me the honour of becoming... my bride." Jaws dropped in the room as Roman and Neo were too shocked to say or do anything other then just stand there with their eye's wide and Jaws hanging wide open.

Cinder was taken back by this unexpected proposal from a man she thought she knew well enough but this even had her caught off guard as her cunning plotting mind was immediately blank and the first time in her life she was at a loss for words "I- I ah- I mean I-" she stuttered unable to find the words to say at this moment.

However unknown to everyone in that room, the schools intercom came on and everyone outside heard Jaune Propose to Cinder. everything stopped, the fighting, the looting and brawling, the Grimm, the white Fang, the Atlas troops, the Robots, the Citizens and the Huntsmen and Huntresses all stopped doing what they were doing and looked up to the towering tower in silence.

They eagerly awaited to hear what the femme fatale Cinder had to say.

however many did not like the young Arc move so well.

"That Hussy! how dare she steal my Jaune!" Yang growled out, dropping the white fang member she had in a sleeper hold in favour of glaring up to the tower.

"Yeah!" Ruby joined in, dropping her aim from the Beowulf next to her "Jaune should be proposing to me!" One by one the female population stopped what they were doing and cried and screamed in envious frustration and anger over the traitorous Mistral teacher gift from Jaune.

However one man amongst the shouting and roaring women around him was angry at Jaune for another reason "God Damnit Jaune." his father sighed, already developing a headache for the incoming scream about to happen "I told you to not use that forbidden technique under any circumstances unless you had no other options." upon finishing that the entire world was engulf in a high pitch sequel filled with motherly joy.

It was on this day that the entire world of Remnant stood still.

 **There I hope you liked it.**

 **This Idea was formed way before the completion of Professor Arc and was based and inspired by Timon Proposes to Shenzi Lion king 3.**

 **Thank you again for reading and I hope you have a happy new year.**


	46. Reverse Time Paradox Sebastian omake

**Hi everyone, sorry for the long wait but there were complecations that prevented me from doing this chapter which is why I focused more on my other works then this but here it is at last.**

 **I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Reverse Time Paradox Sebastian**

Jaune had not what you would call a normal life.

He honestly didn't know where to start. With his baby crazy mother and seven sisters that made his childhood into something else? or maybe it was when he first met Roman and Neo that his life took a chaotic spiral of accidently becoming a huntsmen professor instead of a Huntsmen in training?

At this very moment He and his two toned haired roommate didn't know what to make of what was right in front of them.

A tear in the fabric of reality opened up in their (His) Room before a man fell through the tear the closed up behind him.

Naturally Him and Neo were edge and ready for anything, Neo with her Parasol and hidden sword and Jaune with a… lamp.

Jaune and Neo couldn't see anything from their position so they moved in closer for a better look.

They inched towards the down man who wore white armour similar in style to Jaune's own armour but more full bodied then his with a chainmail vest protecting the lower abdomen where the chest piece and shoulder guard didn't protect. He wore a dark hoddie compared to Jaune's hoodie's, a vambrace similar to his on his left arm, pouches adorned on his belt wrapped around his waist, a large quiver of arrows sat on his back along with an elegant bow that looked strangely familiar to the professor who cautiously walked towards the red head before-.

"GASP!" a sharp deep inhale caused them to jump before the downed man slowly picked himself up from the ground and slowly stood up, Jaune and Neo beheld as they saw… Jaune standing before them

Jaune and Neo were stunned to see Jaune with red hair standing before them with a charming smile on his face that made the two tone girl weak in her knees.

But for Jaune who was confused as to why there was another him and asked the new face in the room "um… who are you."

The look alike snapped his soft mesmerising blue eye's to him "Hello. Sorry about the intrusion, but I didn't get much of a choice." He said in a posh accent that made Neo's heart swoon like it never had before.

"It's okay. But again, who are you?"

The new face stood to attention before them "Sebastian Arc." He introduced himself as he gently took a hold of Neo's hand and gently kissed it, a feat that greatly impressed and surprised Jaune as no man had ever come close to doing that to the two-toned killer nymph who was blushing a storm before them.

But then Jaune snapped out of his stupor as he remembered the name the man gave him "Arc? Sorry pal, but there's no Living arc with that name." Jaune knew of no relatives that possessed that name as his father had no brother or cousins that carried the Arc Name and he certainly didn't have some sort of secret twin or half brother.

The red haired Jaune simply smiled as he looked directly at Jaune with that Arc charm "And you would be correct. Father." The moment that title left his lips, Jaune's mind instantly shutdown as it was unable to comprehend the

And so with his mind blank and out, Jaune did what any man or father would do when Presented with this shocking news…. Faint and fall to the ground much to the dismay of Neo who tried to prevent the taller blonde from collapsing on her but her strength proved fruitless because of her small stature and so she silently cried out for help under the weight of Jaune who laid on her.

 **-Meanwhile in another part of academy-**

Meanwhile in another part of the Academy, a family of 7 daughters and two parents were preparing for another day at Beacon academy when all of a sudden-

"Grandbabies!" Juniper Arc shot up, her head instantly turned in the direction where her Grandmotherly instincts were screaming, a frightening insane look of grandmotherly glee crossed her face, much to the her scared families dismay.

Nicholas Arc though hesitant to approach his wife cautiously walked from the protect circle of daughters that huddled together in the furthest corner of the room, Jaune's father quietly and slowly walked up behind his wife who continued to stare in the direction in a focused trance, not noticing her husband behind her.

"Juniper?" Nicholas hesitantly asked out with his hand slowly inching towards, but as it was about to touch her shoulder Juniper in a terrifying flash of speed grabbed the extended limb and pull Nicholas into a spine breaking Hug.

"Grandbabies Nicky! I Sense Grandbabies!" Juniper Squealed out in a high pitch voice as she pulled her husband deep into her embrace who was at a loss for words that got stuck in his throat along with the lost air escaping out of his body.

 **-a little while later back Jaune's room-**

Back at Jaune's room, after a while of trying to slap him or shake him awake, Jaune finally stirred from his faint and awoke to the sight of a irritated Neo under him who glared at him with annoyance and anger.

Jaune didn't register their awkward position on the floor or that he was directly on top of the Ice cream fashion girl as he groggily picked himself up and pushed himself to a kneeling position over the two toned Psychopath who tried not to blush from the large limb pushing in-between her legs "Uhhh… Neo?" Jaune mumbled out as his brain slowly awakened but not enough to see their positions "oh man, I had the craziest dream. A portal or something opened up in this room and there was a gu-"the next words got caught in his throat as he spotted Sebastian standing not too far from him with an awkward smile.

"Hey dad." He said before his face quickly switched to worry as he saw his father once more move to fall forward "uh oh-" he sounded until- *SLAP!* the resonating sound echoed through the room as the now fully awake Jaune held his red cheek that spotted a hand print on it from the annoyed woman before him.

"OW! Neo what the hell!?" Jaune shouted out at the two toned petite girl who did a series of expressions and hand motions that Sebastian didn't under stand but thankfully Jaune did.

*You are not going to faint again on me!* Neo shouted out to him as he remembered what happened and was now fully aware and recognising the being in the room.

Jaune picked himself up and helped the irriated ice cream girl to her feet before turning once more Sebastian "Ok, I'm awake…. Sooo I uh." The words once again got lost in his throat as he didn't know how to address this.

"I know it's a lot to take in but I am your son. From the future."

"My.. son." The words seemed foreign to him even as they left his mouth, the idea of him surviving this long given his luck and position in an area full of highly trained grimm killers.

"Sebastian Nicholas Arc. Your-" what ever else was going to said was cut short by the slamming of the door opening as blonde woman stood at the entrance with a terrifying look of glee on her face.

"GRANDBABIES!?" Juniper cried out for as her instincts where roaring at her that they were close.

However not everyone was on the same level as her as all three jumped at the sudden appearance of the Arc Matriarch "Mom!?" Jaune cried out in shock at the sight of his mother which is where most of his problems originated from.

*MOM!?* Neo acted out as she had not been introduced to the blonde mother of her Roommate/ host/ torture toy.

But amongst the three only one was happy to see her "Hi Granmommy." Sebastian said to Juniper who turned her attention to the carbon copy of her son and Husband who smiled and waved her with honest happiness.

Juniper looked at Sebastian with an unreadable stone face as she looked him up and down "… My. Grandbaby!" in an instant her face suddenly twisted into an expression of Grandmotherly glee before she launched herself towards her future grandson and began hugging the hell out of him and feeling his form up and down to get to know him "Oh look at you! You look like your daddy, you got your daddy and granddaddy's handsome features! but your hair is red, why is not blonde like your daddy's?" she asked as her Son inherited his father's handsome features from him but the rest from her like the colour of his hair.

"Well, because of my Mother who my father met here at Beacon when he was a professo-" what ever else he was going to say was stopped by the hand of Juniper covering his mouth as the soon to be grandmother didn't want to ruin the surprise.

"Got it! Your mommy is here amongst all these pretty future daughter's in law." Juniper then took his arm and began to pull him out of the room with the eager intent of getting to know him "Now lets gets some grandson and granny time."

"Neo… what just happened?"

 **-a little later in Team RWBY's room-**

In the dorm Room belonging to a group of four Huntresses, Team RWBY did what they unusually do most of the time, Ruby was surfing through the internet on her scroll, Weiss was Studying and Blake was reading one of novels while Yang was "Yang? What are you doing?"

"devising new ways of getting the Professor's heart… maybe his pants as well." Yang said bluntly, not at all caring about the displeasure of the white haired Heiress.

"Yang!?"

However the other two member of the four huntress's team wasn't paying attention to the squabbles of their two team mates as they were busy doing their own thing until-"Hey guys check this out!" Ruby Rose cried out, earning all three of her teammates attention as she held out her scroll to them "This was just recently posted a minute ago, look!" she exclaimed, pointing to the number one headline on the news page on her device that had they're now undivided attention.

 **Time traveling Son from the future.**

 **The Visitor from the future is none other the son of Beacon's youngest and Prestigous professer, Jaune Arc.**

 **The newely identified man is his son Sebastian Nicholas Arc, The youngest of three brothers and one sister.**

 **When questioning the Proclaimed Future grandmother on her grandchildren, Juniper Arc quoted "GRANDBABIES!" before pulling her son and Grandson into a hug and screaming "Jaune! I'm so proud of you!"**

The entire room was silent and heavy with mix feelings on the subject as the four girls stared at the captivating image of the red haired son of their teacher and idol who gave the camera a charming noble smile that made them weak to their knee's.

In an instant all four of the girls including every woman on the planet seeing this was completely smitten with Jaune's copy, even the white haired heiress was developing a redness in her cheeks at the image of the smiling man.

"Whoa." Yang breathed out, voicing not only her's but her entire teams feeling on the subject "I wouldn't mind introducing him to some Xiaolong hospitality." She purred out in a sexual way that snapped the heiress out of her stupor to chastise the blonde fighter.

"Yang!" Weiss hissed out at the bad punning blonde who was making sexual innuendos about the son of their teacher.

"I wouldn't mind showing him some moves of the past." Yang continued to make bad sexual innuendos as she eye'd Sebastian with a lustful gaze.

"Yang!" Weiss shouted even louder at the blonde.

"I could show him the pleas-"

"YANG!?" Weiss screamed out very loudly as she interrupted the blonde in what was less of an Innuendo and more of come on.

"What!?" Yang shouted as she turned to see the blushing white haired heiress sticking her fingers into Ruby's ear who was so immersed in the picture of Sebastian that she didn't care about Wiess's fingers stuck in her ear.

On the floor next to her with her head lying in a pool of blood was their faunus black haired teammate Blake who didn't appeared to be injuried from the appearance of the blood staining the floor and increasing. If anyone had moved to side they would've seen the origin of the leak to be emanating from her nose like a broken tap from her red blushing face, The cat faunus despite being a secret *Cough* Not *cough* collector of some… exotic books, had never been in a sexual situation before.

"Too much!"

 **-Three days later, in an undisclosed location in Beacon-**

Somewhere in beacon, in a dark large room a court of people all young teenage girls wearing masks sat around the room, from the end of the room a female figure in dark Latina style dress walked up to the podium, she had dark hair that dropped to the back of her shoulders and curled in twisted fashion.

She banged the gravel on the podium silencing the room and earning all of the peoples attention "My fellow sisters!... and Mercury." The only male figure in the room with blue grey hair sat with his head in his hands grumbling while the green haired figure next to him seemed to laugh quietly. "A great revelation is upon us! The Progeny of Jaune has come from the Far future!" the room erupted in cheers and cat whistle's as the image of handsome young man appeared on the large screen, he was an almost exact replica of Jaune, wearing the famous white armour of the Arc clan upon his chest that went around to the back and along his left arm, he wore a thick hoody under it with a chain mail dropping from the armour and over the abdomen, a metal bow was strapped his back and leather pouches circled around his waist (Sebastian from Dragon age 2).

All in all he looked like high born prince "Yet there is one problem to great messenger from the future….His Hair!" true to form while he may look like an exact replica of Jaune, his slick back hair was Red in colour and tied back.

"As you know. The great professor Arc charming features were inherited from his Father." Another picture, this time of Nicholas Arc appeared beside the first one. "His son then inherited those features from him but his Hair colour is red. Not blonde." Then a picture of Jaune wedged in between the two, creating a row of three pictures of three men who look like brothers from how young and how they look alike "Our Jaune got his eye's and hair colour from his mother that means that his son Inherited those traits from the Future Mrs Arc That his father met Here at Beacon."

Like a erupting volcano of envy and anger, the entire room exploded with angered shouts and crys as many demanded to know who would still their future husband.

The leader of this court banged her gavel silencing the room once more "We have gathered all red heads or anyone close to red to be Judged.".

With the flip of a switch in the centre of the room four young girls stood blindfolded, gagged and bound by ropes and cloth, the guards standing next to them undid the blindfold and gags allowing the captives to speak.

"Why am I here!? I didn't do anything!?" Ruby Rose cried her, tears wailing up in her silver eye's.

"Where am I and who are you people?" Pyrrha Nikos asked her captors as to why she was suddenly jumped and brought here.

"Your just Jealous that I'm the future Mrs Arc and not you Nebula!" Octavia Ember shouted with smug satisfaction to her team mate who was residing as Judge in this court of the Jaune Arc Fan club

"I want to see my Lawyer!" Nora Valkyrie Demanded from her captors "I demand a Fair trial!"

"Silence!" Nebula commanded slamming the gavel hard and silencing the room once more "You are all here because you are suspected of being the future Mrs Arc and mothering the… Charming Sebastian Arc" all the women in the room sighed dreamily at the red headed Arc who was smiling at the camera when the picture was taken.

After a while of oogling and fantasying about the future Arc everyone got back to the task at hand "Ahem… You will all be Interrogated by our Master Torturer." At the name, every one of the four girls quivered in fear "Inquisitor Yang, begin your questioning."

From out of the shadows a young woman with wild blonde hair stepped out, she wore a brown short jacket over her yellow shirt, it was button up just below her well blessed assets that push against the two clothing, it was short enough to partially expose her lower abdomen and belly button, she wore black shorts with a brown skirt around her waist that was exposed at the front, on her feet was long leather boots and on her face like the others was a mask.

She walked forward slowly with her hands behind her back, the sound of her boots tapping against the ground echoed through the room as everyone watching wanted to see where their top interrogator will do.

Yang stopped before the four, not once saying a word as she looked at each and every one of their nervous faces along with a puppy faced Ruby who was using her oldest trick on her sister but couldn't tell if it was working because of the mask. After some time of silence Yang moved her hands out of behind her back and in one of them was a familiar riding crop that sent fear tingling in everyone's spine.

"You Vill tell me vant to know!" Yang started, speaking in a germen accent as she roughly poked Octavia with crop "The choice is vheather you will tell before the pain… OR AFTER!" they all flinched back in fear at the sudden shout "NOW TELL ME WHO IT IS!?".

"W-w-what are you talking about?" Pyrrha asked, as she truly had no clue as to what's going on or why she is here.

"One of you is the Future Mrs Arc, Miss Niko… and I intend to find out." She growled reverting back to her original accent.

Amongst the bound four, one little girl in a red hood tried her number weapon on her sister "Yang you wouldn't hurt me would you?" Ruby asked, her face twisting into a teary pout "You little sister… your adorable Ruby?"

Ruby couldn't tell if her act was working on her older sister because of the mask but she watched as Yang approached her and cupped both of her cheeks in her hands "…Ruby." Yang said softly to the young girl, her voice carrying no tone of hostility that the leader of their team could hear. But then a strong stinging feeling in her cheeks started "If I so much as find out that you're the future Mrs Arc, I'm going to do more than just Squeeze your cheeks." Yang growled in a low tone as she pinched Ruby Redding cheeks harder with each second.

"Yang… your… pinching my cheeks too hard!" yelp the little red head who tried to squirm out of her sisters grasp.

"Am I?"

"Enough! Inquisitor Yang proceed on with the interrogation."

"as you wish." Yang muttered letting go of Ruby who nursed her red cheeks with teary eye's.

"I'm telling daddy you're picking on me!" Ruby cried out, aiming for her number one defense against her sister who rounded back onto her.

"You try, and you'll find yourself on the side of a carton Milk next week." Yang growled down to the whimpering girl who had never been on the receiving end of one of her threats. The banging of the gavel shouted for yang to move on before she looked down upon ruby again "I'll deal with you later sis." She whispered before two more masked fan's walked from the shadows and took the crying girl away.

Yang then walked over to Pyrrha who tired not to squirm as that masked face looked at her "Pyrrha Nikos. Tell me do you have a crush on the Professor?"

A red hue graced the untouchable maidan's face at the question she was facing before the entire female population at beacon, she felt like a cornered school girl being asked about her most embarrassing secret or a crush "Not… that much. I do… Respect him BUT only as a Huntress." She tried to play it by that she only thought of him as a fellow hunter and not.. something more.

Yang couldn't help but chuckle In the face of the blushing Pyrrha "Funny, that not what these tell me." From out of the cleavage in her chest, Yang pulled a number of small paper's with… nude images of Jaune that had the entire room (minus Mercury) Blushing just as red as Pyrrha and her hair behind their mask's, with a few nose's bleeding at the erotic sight of their idol.

With Pyrrha, The champion huntress was feeling more then just Embarrassment, she wanted to die right then and there then face the world who knew her secret with every second "W-where did you get those!?" she screeched out in distress.

"It not important how I got them. What important is how you got them?"

"…what?" she asked , confused has how she went from being interrogated, humiliated and tortured to this.

"I tried every Resource at my disposal to get Pictures like these so how did you get them!?" Yang whined about her failures to get pics of Jaune in these states.

"…um…." Pyrrha trailed off as she remembered as to how she acquired the most important image's that every girl has been trying to get for ages.

 **-a few weeks earlier-**

It was like any other day for the untouchable maiden that was Pyrrha Nikos. Get up, get wash, get dress, attend classes and relax after that. A daily routine as she attended the Huntsmen and huntress school of beacon, Now after completing todays classes she was currently on her way to the schools arena for her practice in maintaining her skills.

Only when she turned around the corner she bumped into something… colourful.

Looking down in surprise he beheld the Small figure of a girl with two unique hair colours of Pink and brown, mixed with her pale light skin and white clothing she reminded the red headed girl of the three striped Ice cream called Neapolitan.

Pyrrha, unaware of who exactly stood before her, smiling kindly at the multi-coloured psycho that was Neo "oh hello there. I don't believe I've seen you around before?" she asked the Mig- I mean Petite girl who did a little wave and few hands that confused the Red head.

"Um… what?" Pyrrha asked, confused by the little girl's odd acts before Neo rolled her eye's and tapped her throat as she opened her mouth to talk only for nothing to come out. Pyrrha finally understood what she was telling her "oh you're a mute! I'm sorry that I didn't understand the first time." She apologise to which Neo replied as best as Pyrrha could translate.

*it's a okay.* She acted out with a thumbs up to the Untouchable maiden.

"so what are you doing here anyway?" she asked before feeling uncomfortable when Neo grew a sinister grin on her face. On reflex Pyrrha flinch when Neo Quickly pulled out an object, it was only when Pyrrha truly saw it for what it was her face instantly matched the colour of her hair before she snatched the small piece of paper from the Mix match girl. "Where did to get this!?" she Demanded/ asked as she continued to stare at the picture of Jaune… in nothing but smile as he dries of the remnants of water with a towel, steam clouds obscured the sight of what's down below but the sight of his chest dripping with water was enough for the young huntress to get hot under the collar.

Neo responded to the Oogling/ not so innocent huntress with a shit eating grin as she rubs her three front fingers before her face. "You want money for further pictures of Jaune?" she translated the universal money sign language that the little minx was doing. Neo nodded at her before flashing a few more pic with the images hidden from her sight, Pyrrha was flustered by this "I… ah.. can't believe… how much for a naked photo?"

 **-back to present-**

Back to reality, Pyrrha continued to trail off as she didn't know where to begin or if she should tell them, but from the corner of her eye and in the darkest part of the room she could see the two toned girl waving at her silently before putting her finger to her lips and silently sending a message to the untouchable maiden "I have ah… secret friend who supply's them.".

"Tell me more about this secret friend?" Yang inquired, leaning forward, interested to know where she could get pictures like this.

Nebula banged her gavel the second she recomposed herself from her nose bleeding episode "Yang! Get back to the topic at hand!"

Yang was brought back to the situation at and recomposed herself before resuming her role "Right sorry… ahem, These Pictures tell a different Story Pyrrha. They tell me you love Jaune just as much as any girl here… including Mercury."

"God…damn it Emerald." Mercury sighed heavily as his green haired teammate was laughing up a storm beside him.

"Okay I admit it! I love Jaune!" Pyrrha finally broke, unable to deny her feelings any longer so much so after her secret was exposed.

Nora Gasped In surprised at this startling revelation "GASP! I knew It! I knew it along that Pyrrha was in love with Jaune!".

"Yes Nora. I love Jaune!" Pyrrha proclaimed, falling to her knees in defeat as she could no longer hide the truth.

"That would explain the naked pillow cover of-"

"NORA!" She screeched out, stopping her orange haired teammate before she could reveal another one of her well kept secrets.

"and the truth finally comes out. Take her away for further Interrogation!" again another pair of masked fan's took Pyrrha out so yang could move onto the third of their captives who held a triumphant smirk on her face.

"Octavia Ember. As fellow member of the JAFC, how do you plead to the crime of being the future Mrs Arc?" Nebula Demanded, her hand clenching tightly onto gavel she held as she forcefully banged it on the podium.

"Guilty and Proud of it you hussy's!" Octavia shouted out with Pride, before the entire room bursted in angry shouts and crys.

"she Pleads guilty!/ That Bitch!/ That low dow-"

"Silence! In the court!" Nebula ordered, banging the gavel rapidly and forcefully until the entire room was silent again but did not quelled all of the anger that was currently being directed towards the grinning red haired huntress "Octavia, you admit to being the future Mrs Arc?"

Octavia held a smug look as she stepped forward from the line in challenge against the mass before her "Of course I do! And I got him before you Nebula! And You Gwen! And You Dew!" She proclaimed with utter arrogance and pride, much to the clinching of fists from said women.

"We've heard enough! Take this Jaune stealer away!" again two more masked girls came and took the proclaiming and smirking red haired huntress away, leaving only one bound girl left in the room.

"Miss Nora Valkyre-"

"I want my Lawyer! I have the Right to an attorney!" Nora cried out hysterically as she struggled against the ropes around her hands.

"Silence!" Nebula demanded, silencing Nora in her ranting as she banged gavel "The Jaune stealer will remain silent until she is given permission to speak!" Nora didn't speak for a while, too afraid to even whimper before this army of pissed off girls before her "Miss Nora Valkyre. You stand guilty before this court of being the future Mrs Arc. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty! I don't even like Jaune." Nora shouted out quickly.

"I have to agree with her, it's Ren's fine ass that she wants." An unknown masked girl with black hair and black bow on her head spoke out in a bland tone.

"YAH!... wait. I mean No! I don't want his ass, even though it is such a fine piece of tone muscular meat-" As Nora continued to trail of about Ren and his… fine frame, all the while she was oblivious to the deadpanned stares being sent to her or the ominous deathly presence that just entered the room.

"hello girls~" A terrifying familiar voice sang out, sending fear into all apart from Nora who continued to trail off "Whats going on here?" All eye's turned to see the frightening visage of Mrs Juniper Arc standing at the entrance of the Room, smiling at them in a sicking sweet way that hid the fury and wraith underneath.

"La- Lady Juniper!" Nebula stuttered, the entire room busted out in scared and fearful whispers as many of the occupants tried desperately to sink further into their seat to get away from the Mother of their idol and god "w-w-we-welcome. We weren't expecting you to come. What are you doing here?"

Juniper continued to smile a plastered smile, her eye's held unimaginable fury and promises of pain that was directed at the masked followers of her son, husband and now her grandson "I'm just here to make sure that you girls remember our little talks concerning my family." The girls whimpered as memories of her last visit still haunted them.

"o-of course not Lady Juniper. We were- we were just trying to help you find out which one of these girls is the mother of your grandchild."

"Oh~ that's so lovely of you, but I'd prefer to keep it a secret. Wouldn't want to ruin the surprise~."

"Hey! I just throught of something." Nora said, finally snapping out of her day dreaming to see a new smiling face in the room "Why is that Penny girl and that Katt girl not here? They've got redish hair like mine?"

"A good question… girls?" She asked turning back to the paralysed with fear mass before them all.

Nebula Gulp as to clear the stuck words within her throat "Well… there was a complication in acquiring Polendina."

 **-flashback-**

In the middle an empty hallway, 4 masked girls were trying desperately to move a bound and headbagged girl forward…. Or off the ground,

"Dear Gods, what is she made of!? PURE METAL!?" one of them wheezed out as she struggled to hold up the slanted captive girl who didn't struggle against her captors or bounds.

"Inaccurate, I technically made of 20% synthetic tissue, 60% titanium skeletal frame, 10% Hydraulics, 5% sythethic organs and 5% wiring." Penny said from out of her bag around her head oblivious to sudden pause's and awkward glances being sent around.

"…."

"…."

"….Yah… not gonna that subject." One of the masked girls breathed out.

However before they could continue an Atlas trooper came around the corner and spotted the four masked girls trying to kidnap the Atlas studen Penny "Hey! What you doing!?" he shouted, bursting into a run towards them with a baton in hand.

"Cheese it!" They scattered away leaving Penny behind on the floor as they were chased by Atlas solider who reported them in resulting in further soliders joining in on the chase for the four.

 **-Present-**

Nebula told them of what happened before moving onto the girl "As for Katt. Well a faunus couldn't be his mother." The minority or the majority of the Room which co-existed a faunus girls narrowed they're eye's at Nebula at the way she said it.

"what's that supposed to mean?" Blake asked, glaring at the quivering girl who realised what she said.

"Nothing! Just that we already asked Sebastian if his mother was a faunus and he said no." Nebula gave her reason which eased the glares and anger around the room that were directed at her.

"Well then. Since the natural order has being reaffirmed, I'll be leaving with my potential daughter in law's. NOW" Juniper commanded before a number of the girls infront of her rushed in the direction the three of the four red haired huntresses were taken before they later came out in a hurry with Ruby, Pyrrha and Octavia who were free from their bounds.

"Thank you mommy!" Ruby cried out as she latched onto the Blonde haired mother with a hug, while secretly blowing a raspberry at her sister who couldn't' help but clinch her fist's in restrained anger at the taunt she was receiving.

"Thank you Mrs Arc." Pyrrha bowed and thank Juniper with Humble grace.

"Thank you mother. I promise to give you lots of grandbabies." Octavia followed her example but with a little extra promise of future grandchildren to spoil that had the grandmother to be giddy with joy as her mind raced with images of red haired grandchildren.

 **-Vytal festivel arena a week later-**

The entire occupied arena was a buzzed with excitement at the prospect at seeing the fight between Jaune's son from the future, And mercury and emerald.

The main event had spectators ranging from women of various ages but all of them either huntresses in training or experience one, a minority of it consisted of female council members and other with a few males attending the female populated arena seats.

From out of one of the arena gates, Sebastian arc stepped out in his Arc gear with a quiver full of arrows and the Arc bow on his back, at the sight of him the population of the arena screamed and cried out with joy as Flowers fell all around him.

The same could not be said for his opponents as the welcoming Emerald and Mercury received was none… well nothing except for boo's and jeers at the duo.

Before Sebastian moved for the arena, he turned to the booth where the two professors Peter Port and Bartholomew Oobleck were spectating the fight "Excuse me! But might I garner a favour from one this maidens!?" Sebastian called out to them, causing a hushed silenced to fell over as all of the huntresses and women turned their gazes to the two men upon the booth who tried not to tremble at the tidel wave of threatening glares being sent their way by the eager and thrilled spectators around them.

Bart and port shared a glance about the unusual and not heard in a while request, the glares and stares intensified until they gave in "… I don't see why not." Port said, secretly liking the chivalry and old fashioned ways the Son of his co-worker was performing.

Like a chain reaction, the females on the stand minus the Arcs and Cinder jumped from their seats holding pieces of cloth ripped from their clothes or even underwear "Take mine!/ No Mine!/ Please Sebastian!" they all cried out to him, waving their favours out for him to take.

But despite the number items being thrown out to him, he strode in the direction of a section of seats where a certain huntress group of four were sitting and stopped before the wall below where they were sitting.

"Miss Schnee, might I have the honour of your favour in this match." He completely ignored the black lace of Yang's leggings waving towards him, the ripped cloth of Ruby's red cloak and the untie string of Blakes bow in favour of asking the white haired heiress of her absent favour.

Weiss completely was caught off by his request and the number of glares snapping to her, even from her team but then again in a way she felt a certain bit of pride at being pick amoungst everyone else from this charming man.

Recomposing herself to her perfected stature and composer or as some people like to call it her *Stuck up* look "…I suppose." She said before she got up and walked down the steps to the wall of the arena passing by many glaring and envious face's that only seemed to increase on her, stopping before the wall she pulled out a beautiful white slik handkerchief from her being and bent down to tie upon his bow which he held up to her.

After tying it, she proceeded to return to her seat in her regal fashion "white haired bitch." Yang cursed the heiress under her breath before turning her attention back to Sebastian who walked to the arena where his opponents were waiting for him.

"You about done, with stealing

Mercury And Emerald were facing him today because they were ordered by cinder to judge the strength of the Progeny of Jaune Arc in order to judge strength. Though reluctant they followed her order's but only because they wanted to wipe that smile right off his face which was identical to his father's so in effigy it would be like wiping the smile of Jaune's face as they bashed his face in.

All three of them stood in the centre ring as the holographic dials spun for the two theme's their fight was going to take place in.

*Ding!* the first dial stopped at a rock image before the area behind them dropped down and a rock filled landscape with a few small mountains rose up in it's place.

*Ding!* the second Dial stopped with the image of tree's before the arean behind Sebastian dropped and was replaced with a thick grove of tree's.

"3! 2! 1! Begin!"

 **-fight-**

Sebastian drew the string of his bow back and loosed the first of many Arrows that Merucry and Emerald were forced to dodge as the arrows impaled the ground they were on.

Mercury dived behind a rock next to emerald took cover behind him as a few flew over their heads "Okay, emerald do your thing." Mercury said to partner who nodded before working her magic.

 **-with Sebastian-**

Sebastian still stood where he was, aiming directly at the rocks where two cronies of Cinder were hiding behind, his gaze and draw of the string was unwavering.

His form ready and unflinching in it's stone like stance.

Unknown to Sebastian, he and the crowd around him were unaware that they were under the affects of Emerald's semblance with Cinder excluded as she saw her subordinates sneak around the red head archer and prepared to attack.

Mercury struck first, sprinting at Arc and jump kicking towards him but the second his foot struck his face, the son of her rival disappeared before their eye's that went wide at the sight of the frightening familiar semblance that only one two toned psychopath possessed.

Mercury and Emerald were on edge as they looked around them for any sign of their foe until *THUNK!* Mercury slid forward onto his back as an arrow impaled into the back of his robotic leg. Emerald quickly spun around to where the projectile came from, dropping the illusion as she favoured to concentrate more on being prepared as he red eye's searched for any sign of the Son of the man who Cinder was afraid of.

The thick cover of the darkness and shadows in the dense forest part of the arena hid the Archer well from her sights, she remained on guard still before her teammate Mercury who was recovering from his slip and dislodging of the Arrow in his Prostatic limb.

A Minute of silence went by and no sound or sight of their attacker was seen after the first attack and Mercury was now standing with her, an angered look of annoyance of being caught off guard which he was trained to use surprise attacks and not receive them himself. Still this unexpected power reminded them that this was the son of the Man Cinder told them to be cautious around, They now needed to expect traps and ambushes since he possesses a semblance similar to one two Toned lackey of Torchwick.

They shared a look together, silently devising a plan of action before facing the forest again with Mercury marching forward with Emerald behind as Support.

As Mercury step onto the edge of the forest he *Click!* a metal click sounded off to their ears and the both of them went still with fear, it wasn't the sound of Mercury's robotic Prostatic leg but the terrifying sound of the pressure plate of a mine.

Mercury didn't dare move or turn his head as he looked down to see the makeshift dust filled explosive under his foot in the cover of the grass.

Emerald moved to try and help her teammate but than Sebastian bursts from the Shrub and before Emerald could react she He vaulted over her while grabbing her shirt and threw her far from her trapped partner who could only watch from the corner of his eye as his help was thrown clear away from his vision leaving him to the mercy of both the mine and the Archer.

Sebastian gave pursuit to the thrown thief who managed to recover from that attack and quickly pulled out her pistols and fired.

Sebastian dodged as the spot he was once on which became littered with a barrage of bullets that followed after the running Arc who ran in the direction of the rocky half of the arena, he reached a nearby Rock and kicked off high in the air with the string of his bow pulled back with an unusual arrow notched.

Before Emerald could study the notched Arrow it was loosed and suddenly the one arrow became a Hail of Arrows that speeded towards her in a multitude of colours. The Green haired Thief got out of there as quickly as she could before the spot she was at exploded into a crater from the dust arrows.

Upon landing back down Sebastian Leaned back and drew another arrow as he held his bow sideways, His aura flared from the pot shots he was taking from his running foe but it didn't deter him from his draw as he followed the thief with Perfect precession before letting loose a powerful shot that slammed into the Illusionist sending clear into one of the mountains .

He quickly spun and pulled out a different looking arrow that didn't have the arrow head like all of the others but instead had a container head piece that glowed with red dust with a sticky end at the end. He notched it and shot it at the back of the frozen Assassin, it pushed him forward as the arrow latched onto his back and he pressed down on the mine "oh shi-!" *Boom!* was all he could make out before the mine went off and sent him high in the air.

He spun in the air screaming as he hovered in above the tree line for bit before the explosive Arrow on his back Detonated and he was sent flying out of the arena where he slammed into the invisible wall that separated him from the roaring spectators that cheered as the bell ringed him out.

"Oooohh, Out by ring out by Sebastian Arc." Bellowed the loud voice of Peter port as he comintated for the fight "The Lad is certainly skill. Then again it's expected from the son of our very own Youngest College."

"Indeed. He employs cunning strategic attacks that isolated Miss Sustrai from her partner Thus enabling him to pick them off."

Emerald had just picked herself off just in time to see her loud mouthed teammate fly into the barrier and get ringed out by both the aura drop from those two attacks and being knocking out of ring.

She now realised that she was severely out matched and out skilled here against the man who earned to right to be feared for not only being the son of the man her boss fears but also being a man who possesses abilities and cunning that could easily beat her leader cinder in fight given his match against them.

She snapped out of her deep thinking to see that Sebastian was crouched down with another arrow Notched back to it fullness, Her body failed to move and even If it did it would've been too late as the Arrow loosed and shot at her in the blink of an eye before she even knew she was slammed into rock behind her, leaving an imprint as she fell forward to the ground unconscious and out of aura.

 **-Fight over-**

"And that's game ladies and gentlemen. Winner of the Match Sebastian Arc." The crowd roared with applauds to the man from the future's victory, Rose's hailed down to the arena grounds in Sebastian's direction as he returned to wall where a number of girls started to pile around and throw rose's and flowers at him all the while crying his name out.

"Lady Schnee!?" Sebastian called out to the white haired heiress who managed to hear him over the roars of crowd and walked down to the wall that separated the arena from the stands as she pushed her way through the girls to the edge to see that charming noble prince smile that had her and every girl around flustered at.

In a flash before they even knew it, he suddenly appeared in the stands in a quick flash of smoke before her and every girl around who couldn't keep their hands to themselves as they touched and felt his figure. But he was undisturbed by them as he instead gently took her hand brought it to his lips were he planted a gentle kiss on her knuckles "You favour brought me great fortune this match my lady.".

Weiss couldn't help but feel at a loss for words, and not because of the envious glares being sent her way, she didn't even notice the handkerchief that was once tied on the grip was now in her hand again without so much as a blemish or tear in it before he disappear from all eye's and reappeared once again down in the arena next to Mercury who had just regained consciousness to see a hand extended out to him.

The Assassin reluctantly took it in order to keep face with the masses as he was help up "That was a good game Mr Black." Sebastian said to the ruffed up and grumbling Assassin who stood before him patting the dust and dirt off his clothes and being.

"…Yeah… it was." Mercury mumbled out, trying to keep a straight face that hid the anger and hate inside.

"I've heard a lot about you and I'm very sorry to hear about how you ended." Sebastian's face softed in sympathy for the henchmen of his father's enemy.

"…what do you mean?" he asked both confused and afraid to even hear how he died yet interested to know so that he might avoid it.

"I know it's not how you wanted to go out due to your interest in my father." Mercury's eye twitched in anger as the slip of tongue continued to haunt him so many years into the future. Sebastian didn't even notice the change in the assassin as he continued "But again I must say I'm sorry to hear that you died in sexual orgy with women in Mystral."

"…WHAT!?" Mercury cried out in shock, all traces of fear replaced with curiosity fuelled by his new desire to go out like every man wanted.

"Yeah. Apparently you died having sex with 10 or so women in the blooming Rose establishment in Mystral." Sebastian explained to him as he stored that important bit of information away "I know it's a lot to take in-" In a flash of speed that surprised the Archer, Mercury ran away in the direction of the gate where he and Emerald came from, passing the green haired girl as he cut through the arena.

"Mercury! Where are you going!?" Emerald called out the man who didn't stop running as he passed by.

"I'm going to Mystral, You can tell that Bitch to kiss my Ass I'm dying a Happy man!" Mercury shouted at her, shocking her that he had the courage to call Cinder that when she is currently watching.

The Assassin wasn't driven by Loyalty as he accompanied them like she was, He merely stuck around because he wanted to and he could leave at anytime but the fear of being killed by Cinder was enough motivation to keep him not only in her service but to also avoid angering her as well as he had seen first hand her powers and knew of the powers she worked that's reach extended to all corners of the kingdom besides her.

In the Stands, Cinder couldn't help but glare at the flee form of Mercury who basically resigned from her service in the pursuit of something she didn't hear because her ears were assaulted by the screeches of the women around her. How she wanted nothing more then to unleash her powers right then and there and flay, disintegrate and immolate these screeching harpy's but she need to keep her cool, Mercury's sudden departure may have been a slight set back but nothing that would derail her plans here.

Her eye's locked on the Arc archer again as she now regarded him a threat to her plans because what ever he said to her former subordinate caused her to lose her assassin, Then again she should know better regarding the child of the man who she see's a possible threat or asset to her and her mistress's plans.

 **-a few days later Vale News room-**

All tv screen turned in on the Vale News channel of the Vale news network where Sebastian was making an appearance before the entire world watching before he left the present to return to his own time.

The known News woman of the great city of the kingdom city of Vale greeted the screens with a plastered smile on her beautiful face "Hello everyone. Lisa Lavender here with my guest for today, the man from the future himself Sebastian Arc." The camera zoomed out to show her sitting from across the guest this evening.

"Hello Lisa. Lovely show you have here." Sebastian addressed the lavender haired spokeswomen who couldn't hide the blush on her face at the suave accent of his words that made her legs feel like jelly.

Lisa couldn't help but tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear in a nervious tick as she averted her's eye's from him "Thank you…" she muttered in a whisper before recomposing herself and gathering her confidence before him and the watching masses. "Mr Arc. Our lovely veiwer's want to know what makes you tick, what makes you You!"

"You're more then welcome to ask any question you want and I'll try to answer as best as I can."

"Alright. Tell us the story about your weapon? Why a bow? Why not something more modern like a rifle and why doesn't it shift like many other huntsmen and huntresses weapons?" It was uncommon for Huntsmen or Huntress's to use other weapons beside modern firearms like the common choice of swords, Staffs, spears and blunt objects that would otherwise shift into weapon to cover what their basic form could not.

The bow was rather… ancient and outdated weapon that was outclassed and outmatched by the rifles that were more acculturate and powerful compared to loosing an arrow.

"well… I never had a talent for sword play like my father and his father before him. Too much getting hit." Sebestian chuckled along with Lisa as the memories of his training flowed into his mind as they all filled with the images of him getting hit rather then him doing the hitting. "It was my grandfather who suggested I take a different approached to fighting so I did. Amongst the countless weapons presented to me from my families vault only one stood out, The Starkhaven Bow. A weapon as old my family with a deep history of battle's and wars it's face. It earned it's name by defending one of the cities of old against a grimm incursion by the very man whom I am named after."

"When my grandfather saw my choice, he said *The bow is the wise man's weapon. You can defend you're city without opening it's gates.*" vertern huntsmen watching couldn't help but nod at the wisdom in that saying because ranged weapons like those they didn't need to venture outside of the safety of the city in order to defend it. A genuine treasured smile graced his lips as the memory of his most treasured moment flashed in his mind "He said the day I could pull the string of this bow, it would be mine."

 **-at the same time with the Arc-**

Meanwhile with the arcs, the entire minus their son and grandson were watching their guest room tv featuring Their future grandson/ nephew who was telling them his story as to how he acquired and choose the legendary ancient weapon.

A tale that involved happiness for the Arc families future much to the joy of the Grand parents "ohhhh, Nicky do you hear that!?" Juniper Squelled out to her husband, never taking her eye's off the screen because if she had then she would have seen the weeping mess that was her husband who was for once since anyone had seen, was crying tears of joy.

No words escaped from the tear stained face of Nicholas Arc who could only express his joy and otherwise touched emotions through tears steaming down his face.

 **-Back with Sebastian-**

Sebastian continued on with the story "I would rise at dawn to practice my shots until I could hit the eye slit of helmet from the top of the tower."

"Were you and you're grandfather close." Lisa asked, intrigued by this tale she was hearing and wanted to hear more about him.

"of course. Amongst my 2 brother's" Que high sqeeul from a certain mother in the back ground that was ignored "I was perhaps closer to my grandparents then my older siblings who took our father's path. My eldest brother Nicholas the 2nd-" Que more grandmotherly screams and further tears of joy from a grandfather "Became a huntsmen professor for Atlas, Whilst my other brother Johnathan became a professor for beacon, taking over my father's place as the academy's councillor while my father became it's headmaster."

One immortal headmaster stored that information away for future planning in his secret war with a certain grimmified woman who was also immersed in news he and everyone else was watching..

Lisa and almost everyone one couldn't help but be impressed with future achivements of beacon's youngest and his progeny "That is quite the tale…. Nothing we shouldn't expect from our very youngest professor. But we've been requested a multitude of times to ask about you're father's sisters, do they have children of their own?" (Three guess's who.)

"As fact they do. In fact I have a picture right here with the whole family minus my mother who was away on a mission." Sebastian's hands dived into one of the pockets in his hoodie and pulled a photo featuring the grown up daughters of the Arc along with the now elder Matriarch and Patriarch of the Arc Clan with an army of mini Arcs standing before their respective parents.

There was no high pitch scream this time because the owner aka Juniper Arc was frozen in her spot with her face stuck in a silent scream of pure joy, a state that shocked and scared her family who still kept glancing at the screen which featured a picture of them much more older with children of their own with most of them being hugged by their older mother who had a few wrinkles and most of her blonde hair was slowly turning grey but other then that she still looked young for her age.

Lisa and everyone else couldn't help but whistle at the platoon numbered children the 7 sisters and Jaune acquired altogether before the photo which was of course lacking the important individual that was the man from the future's mother. "That's quite a large family you got there. But Tell me who is your mother?"

"I'm afraid that needs to remain a secret." Sebastian couldn't leak out too much information, the vital and important one's that might change the future drastically like Revealing the Identity of his mother in fear of never being born along with the rest of his siblings "My time here is going to short so if you haven any other questions, please feel free to answer.

"Doyouhavegirlfriend!?" Lisa couldn't keep control of herself in front of the unnaturally charming man, She along with everywoman watching wanted to know if the proclaimed Prince of Vale as the people were calling him now was single?

Sabastian was caught off by the quick question that bursted out from the spokeswoman's mouth before he recomposed himself and opened his mouth to answer-

 **-Final day at Beacon academy-**

It was a sad day for the people of Beacon accedamy as many face's were stained with tears, namely the female population who cried out in despair for the departure of a beloved individual who would be leaving any minute now.

"I'm going to miss you sooooo much My GRANDBABY! My Precious grandbaby!" Juniper Arc cried out as she was saying her final goodbyes to her grandbaby who was going back to his own time.

Her tears were mixed with the tears of everyone crying for the departing son, yet couldn't help but stare in awe a bright tear in fabric of reality opened up behind him.

"There's my exit. Goodbye everyone!" Sebastian called out to his many teary admirer's before walking to the portal back to his time, just as he was about to step into the rift he turned back to his waving friends and family and gave one final gift to them.

"Boop." He sounded off before stepping into the tear that closed off as his body disappeared into the light.

The masses of beacon just stood there, processing the words that left his mouth and all in a thunderous movement they all cried out in confusion "…..EHHH!? BOOP!?" All eye's landed upon a certain grinning orange haired Huntress who smiled with a doopy grin on her face.

Nora stood next to the perplexed Jaune who looked down at her with shocked before she turned her head to look up at him "Heheheh. Boop." And booped him on the nose with her finger.

 **I hope you all enjoyed that, I did my best to keep to dragon age Archer skill tree of both the 2nd and Inquisition game's.**

 **Now before we all progress onto the omake I want to ask you my fellow reader of how many of you thought that it was Ruby Rose?**

 **In a thunderous movement, nearly all of the veiwers watching raised their hands.**

 **Okay so about 40% of you thought Ruby. how about Pyrrha?**

 **Again raised hands only 90 & had their hands raised up.**

 **Wow! that many... okay Octavia... 50% ok. how about Nora and don't pretend, I want honest answers from you.**

 **Many hands went down leaving only 9% with their hands still up.**

 **Okay, so a small percent of you thought Nora. You may ask why Nora well to answer that I thought why not. Give the Energetic Valkyrie a chance to be ship with the blonde Professor instead of the usual suspects.**

 **Penny a robot so she's incapable of baring life... even if I was to make it possible, it still wouldn't fit in along with Neon because where am I to add the faunus traits on Sebastian and explain that?**

 **Now without further ado before I put my thoughts on future chapter idea's, let me give you the Omake you've all been Waiting for!**

 **Omake Jaune vs Winter (Escanor edition)**

Today the floating arena for the Vytal festivel was pack with huntresses and huntsmen including members of the vale city council and civilians. All who came to see the grand event of Beacon's youngest professor and bachelor against Atlas's top specialist.

The white haired specialist exited out one side of the arena and received only mild applause from the atlas populated side of the arena and naturally of course her youngest sister.

Winter was adorned her usual specialist uniform with her sabre by her side as she stood in the centre of the arena awaiting the arrival of her opponent.

Winter had been preparing for this match against the Mysterious blonde professor that She or better yet Atlas didn't know about outside of his documents which told them he was at the fall of shade but other then that he was complete mystery.

No records or information about his combat skill or powers.

By all definition he was ghost that was frightening to say the least as Atlas Prided it's self on not only it's military strength and superior technology but also the discipline and information gather that put all over intelligence agencies to shame.

The doors opposite her on the other side of the Colosseum opened, gathering everyone's attention as the large metal doors screeched loudly as they parted away to reveal….Jaune!?

The man that was in jaune's place looked like a buffer and more ripped version of himself, his muscular frame was showed off by the clothing of his hoodie and armoured that hugged into his body showing of his muscles and abs that you could literally grind meat on.

All in all, the populous couldn't believe that this was Jaune until "Lady's and Gentlemen. Your eye's do not deceive you, that is in fact Jaune." Professor Port who was one of the commentators for the match informed the spectators to the Adonis standing in Jaune's place.

"Yes. It's the result of his semblance that increase's his power and might with every second that it's active." Bart explained before going into detail of his college's impressive semblance that was far more then what it's name implies "This ability is called Sunshine. Every second the sun is out, Jaune's power increase's tremendously."

"Here let's show you our new power level reading system we've recently installed." On the giant board which featured not only pictures of Jaune and Winter with the bar reading out their Aura level's. But the new added feature to the standard arena board was the power read out system which measured a Huntsmen's or Huntress's power level by the camara's designed to scan the person and display their overall speed, strength and semblance power all in one number that was their power level.

The spectarors and even people, couldn't help but be in awe at the numbers being read out to them.

Winter- Power level 10,000.

Jaune- Power level 50,000- 60,000-70,000. Jaune's power kept on rising just like Bart said with every second as the Numbers kept on getting terrifyingly higher then Winter's or even anyone else's here.

But yet, everyone all had different Reactions to this startling revelation about Jaune.

"Whoa…. Jaune is buff." Yang breathed, her purple eye's tracing Jaune's muscular physic with a hungry gaze.

"He's not just buff, he's a god!" Ruby exclaimed as she gestured to the imposing and yet god alluring form of Jaune Arc that was making Ruby feel all tingly from looking at.

But not everyone felt just like the two sister's "Winter for the love of god! RUN!" Weiss cried out to her sister as she saw the great and terrifying gap between her sister and her teacher who if he eye's wasn't playing tricks on her was becoming even more taller and buffer with every minute.

"oh… my… God." Winter breathed out as imposing and yet handsome form of Jaune stood over her looking down at her like she was an insect compared to him.

"oh my god." Glynda voiced her awe and growing desires over Jaune's new form that she eagerly wanted to do more then just touch.

"Oh my god." Cinder couldn't believe her eye's as she looked at the godlike form and power that the man whom she considered to a rival and a threat to her plans, fear creeped up in half maiden as she looked on with startling revelation that Jaune possessed a power that easily trumps her natural semblance and added piece of magic.

 **-Meanwhile in the Grimmlands-**

Meanwhile in a dark castle standing in the middle of the grimlands and overlooking the numerous grimmpools around it, One queen of the Grimm was watching the match between one of the Schnee daughters against the man Cinder Reported to her about. "Oh my Dark god." Salem breathed out in awe as well as fear as the familiar terrifying power she knew had once again resurfaced after so many years.

It wasn't uncommon for semblances to be similar or copies of other's as Huntsmen and Huntress's had a semblance that went with her persona or personality and fighting style, but there was always a small chance that one in a million could gain an ancient or unique semblance that hasn't been seen in long time.

Evidence being the long and forgotten Sunshine ability that she once went up against and was utterly destroyed by it's last user, Thank or curse the gods for her immortality against one of it's most terrifying abilities that disintegrated her form and destroyed much of the land around her castle.

And what's worst is that it is possessed by an Arc.

She knew of the ancient clan of Huntsmen that produced many so called heroes that became legends, Each son or daughter of the ancient clan that has existed since the time of her empire when their founder led a rebellion against her.

Salem couldn't help but admit that the male Arc's have always been handsome warriors as evident of their founder whom the current descendent was named after and possessed his power which made his already handsome facade into that of a gods that she couldn't help but eye in a way she hadn't done in a million lifetime's.

 **-back with Jaune-**

Back with the newly transformed Jaune who stood over the perplexed and paralysed Winter with a stone emotionless look on his face that held no hatred, arrogance or even pride as she stares down at her with a judging gaze that made her feel like she was a mouse before a mighty lion.

"It is natural for you to forfeit." Jaune said in a voice deeper and filled with power and authority that even General Ironwood could never hope to possess "Specialists like you are as Numerous as grains of sand… but I am no such thing. In this world I am an existence unlike any other in this world, The proud son and Heir of the Arc Clan. Jaune Arc." Jaune proclaimed in a boastful tone before her.

Winter quickly snapped out of her stupor at his words and couldn't help but feel angered at his arrogance and insult that she was just like every other huntress's.

Winter glared up at the being who continued to look down at her, When the match began she quickly distanced herself from the giant who remained where he was and watched as she skidded to a safe distance from him.

Jaune made no moves as Winter activated her families semblance and impaled her sabre into the ground were a white glyph appeared and out from it a swarm of white birds flew out and speeded towards Jaune where they connected against the transformed man who didn't flinch from the exploding swarm against his frame.

This continued on as a thick cloud of smoke was generated around his form from the continuous swarm that assaulted him until he obscured from everyone's sight. Winter finally stopped until the entire middle arena ring was swallowed up by the smoke, Winter and everyone watched as the smoke slowly dissipated to reveal Jaune totally okay after the barrage he endured through.

"How!?" Winter cried out in confusion and fear that her attack barely even made a mark much less hurt him and his aura that still remained at full bar on the screen.

"As I said before. In this world I am an existence like no other." Jaune said as he walked towards the paralysed form of Winter who failed to move as he stood right before her "you should be honoured at feeling a small percent of my power." He then moved his clinched hand up to her face and flicked his finger up sending the white haired woman sailing up into the air from the flick that felt like being hit by a truck.

Winter's form soon came crashing back down where she slammed into the ground of the arena, the board displaying her aura showed that she had lost 30% from that attack and 10% from the fall.

Winter still remained conscious after that attack and slowly picked herself up to looked up at the monster of a man "Your blessed Hair kissed by the sun, Eye's shining as the greatest of Jewels, Lips as red as the roses. You are the most beautiful woman to ever exist in my eye's." Jaune said with a care that everyone heard him and his poem with everywoman around with bright blonde or red hair believing his words were for them.

"You hear that Sis! Jaune thinks I'm beautiful!" Yang squealed out as her hair colour was like that of the sun, and her purple eye's were the colour of the Jewel Amethyst and she certain did have red lip like everyone else.

"no way! It's me he's talking about." Ruby protested as red heads like her were said to have been kissed by the sun and like Jaune said in his poem, her eye's were also like Jewels as they shined like Pearls.

In another part of the Stands, Pyrrha was blushing as red as her head from the Poem she believed was directed at her. The champion fighter was of course a secret fan/ admirer of the blonde professor who idol and dream of every girl in beacon and world.

In the Teacher's stand's Glynda Goodwitch was blushing red at Jaune's poem about her, the blonde huntress's had never heard a more beautiful and passionate poem in all of her life and was now dead set on rewarding him after he beats that white haired bitch.

Back with the two Winter was confused by what he said "What was that? Some sort of incantation?" little did she know she had just insulted him even though he didn't show it.

"Incantation? You dare to call my poem such a thing?" he said as he marches up to her recovering form with a small frown on his stone face "you've greatly fouled my mood." He said before he raised his hand up into the air with his index finger pointing up to the sky.

Then before anyone knew it, a Miniature sun suddenly appeared above him.

The scorching ball of erupting plasma emanating a heat unlike any other had everyone around sweating and burning up within their clothes, and none more so then Winter who felt the drops of sweat on her face instantly evaporate in the presence of the sun hovering over them.

Winter had never felt so much fear in her entire life and did what sane person would do in a situation "I FORFEIT!" she cried out in terror, dropping to her knee's before the man who had not only her but the entire colosseum at his mercy.

Jaune looked down at her kneeling quivering form before the sun hovering above his finger disappeared and everyone breathed a sigh of relief at the disappearance of the imminence suffocating heat.

"Winner by Forfeit! Jaune Arc!" Port yelled out before the entire arena erupted in cheers for the god like man who stood over the quivering form of winter who was spotting wet patches all over her including down below the waist.

"Hmph. As expected." He said before walking away.

 **I hope you all enjoyed that, now on with my idea's for possible future chapters for this fic.**

 **First is Beacon being invaded by Pocketmonsters (Pokémon)**

 **for example:**

"Oh my god! he is so cute!" Wiess cried out in glee over the appearance of the unusual creature in their dorm room besides Zwei.

"I could just pinch his little cheeks!" Ruby gushed out as she made pinching motions towards it.

"Whose a cute little guy!? you are, yes you are!" Yang said to it in a baby voice.

but not all were responding to the animal in such a fashion because the last member Blake wasn't giving it any love or the positive attention it was receiving, instead the cat faunus stared down at the animal with an unnerving gaze from her cat like eye's from the top of her bunkbed over looking it as her feline eye's peered over the bed frame.

The being receiving all of the attention was a peculiar thing that looked like a yellow mouse only it was bigger the rest of it's species as it was as big as the team's corgi with red circular marks on it's cheeks and a lightening bolt styled tail with the end being the flat top of the bolt symbol with the end being the tip that connected to the body.

The creature stared up at the three girls with it's cute black little eye's "Pikachu!" it said which only added to the cuteness as all three girls cried out at creature's words and act as it waved to them.

 **That was the first idea, please review what you think.**

 **The second is Beacon's academies pet day. which is were the population of Beacon bring in their pets for the day, you can imagen what kind of animals the students and staff will introduce to one and another with the main event being Jaune of course whose's pet (which I will not identify just yet) will put all of theirs to shame.**

 **Please review what you think of not only the chapter but the idea's.**

 **next up is my star wars fanfic Return of the old ways.**


End file.
